Vengeance d'un Insulté
by TiteM
Summary: Je vais l'atteindre… dans ses entrailles. Je vais la débaucher, la rendre folle de moi ! Elle me défendra devant Potter et son frère. Imagine un peu l'impact ! Sérieusement, Potter à mes pieds, tu connais meilleure vengeance ?
1. La Vengeance est un plat

Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf quelques uns) ?

Rating: T, car c'est pas très moral tout ça!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vengeance d'un Insulté<span>**

* * *

><p><strong>La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid<strong>

Une fois de plus excédé, Scorpius Malefoy traversa à grandes enjambées la salle commune des Serpentards, ouvrit à la volée la porte de son dortoir et la claqua derrière lui. Il s'agrippa les cheveux en poussant un grognement de rage mêlé de frustration.

Ce Potter. Il ne le supportait décidément plus.

Toujours à l'humilier, le rabrouer, le provoquer. Potter était stupide, arrogant, acerbe, prétentieux… et cette fois-ci, il avait prononcé le mot de trop.

_« Tu seras toujours lâche, lâche et seul. Tu sers les dents mais tu meurs d'envie de me cogner, hein, Malefoy.  
>Tu ne le feras pas, tu ne voudrais pas décevoir ton protecteur, les profs sont bien les seuls qui peuvent t'encadrer !<br>T'as rien dans le ventre ! T'es qu'une lavette, un pleutre !  
>Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu't'auras beau faire tout ce que tu voudras, sortir avec la moitié des filles de l'école, t'en resteras pas moins un Malefoy ».<em>

L'éclair s'était échappé de sa baguette avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Et malheureusement le professeur Ars était sortit de la salle de cours à ce moment-là. Cette fois, il n'avait pas débité son habituel :_ « Mr Malefoy, vous êtes un Maître dans l'art des potions ! » _mais à la place, il s'était mis à hurler à quel point il était déçu de le voir agir ainsi et patati…

Scorpius n'avait évidemment pas écouté la moitié de son discours, trop furieux. Il avait écopé de deux heures de retenue pendant lesquelles il devait faire frire les grenouilles, les écorcher et récupérer leurs peaux pour le cours de potions le tout, sans baguette : une tâche dont il se serait passé bien volontiers.

Tout ça à cause de ce maudit Potter ! Et le gamin Weasley, n'en parlons pas ! Il les haïssait, tous. Les jumeaux Weasley, James Potter, Albus Potter et Hugo Weasley, heureusement il n'avait plus à se méfier que d'Albus et Hugo, James et les autres ayant terminé leurs études à Poudlard. Scorpius les détestait, eux et leurs bandes de potes.

La plupart du temps, il se contentait de carrer les épaules et d'ignorer superbement ceux qui murmuraient sur son passage où l'observaient avec un peu trop de curiosité. Ses deux premières années à l'école lui avaient servit d'entrainement intensif, il ne s'était jamais prit autant de coups et de sorts qu'à ce moment-là, mais il s'était battu avec ses propres armes, réaffirmant son héritage, embrayant les propos de ceux qui le critiquaient et séduisant les filles pour rendre les mecs fous de rage. Mais il était toujours seul contre eux.

Oh, il avait bien des amis, Josh Flint, par exemple, était son meilleur ami. Il était d'un tempérament calme et apaisant, il défendait Scorpius bec et ongles devant les fouineurs et les curieux, et s'était souvent joint à lui pour combattre ce qu'ils appelaient « le clan Potter » mais bien que Josh ne lui ait jamais dit, Scorpius avait bien remarqué qu'il était las de ces petites guéguerres.

L'un de ses autres camarades de chambrée, Morgan Nott, était également un très bon ami, il était plus bourrin que Josh, n'hésitait pas à l'ouvrir quand c'était nécessaire…parfois même lorsque cela ne l'était pas, mais il était amusant. Les autres rares personnes que Scorpius qualifiait « d'amis » étaient tous des Serpentards, ils étaient les seuls qui ne le rejetaient pas, enfin il parlait des garçons parce que les filles en général, ne l'avaient jamais rejeté.

Les Serpentards étaient donc les seuls qui lui témoignaient de l'amitié, heureusement car il n'aurait pas supporté de ne pas pouvoir s'installer tranquillement dans sa propre salle commune. Il était d'ailleurs plutôt adulé dans sa maison, ça avait prit du temps, mais il avait finit par se faire accepter par les verts et argent, c'était en partie dû au fait qu'il était un poursuiveur redoutable et avait contribué à la grande victoire de Serpentard au Quidditch deux ans d'affilé suite à son intégration dans l'équipe. D'ailleurs Potter était attrapeur dans la sienne. Les tensions entre les deux maisons étaient donc à leur comble à l'approche des matchs et encore plus entre Scorpius et Albus Potter.

Ainsi, il n'était pas rare de les voir se cracher des insultes à la figure, ils en étaient venus aux mains et aux baguettes plusieurs fois et, comme souvent, toute l'école y prenait part. Il y avait le clan Potter et ceux qui « soutenaient » Scorpius (bien inférieurs en nombre) en silence, car les personnes avec qui il avait sympathisé ne tenaient pas à avoir des ennuis avec les types les plus populaires de l'école.

Heureusement que les filles n'étaient pas de cet avis. Scorpius, en toute objectivité, se trouvait assez beau, ses yeux gris-bleu, son torse et ses épaules de joueur de quidditch ainsi que ses cheveux mi-longs et blonds semblaient être appréciés par la gente féminine. D'ailleurs, il en profitait assez. Potter n'était pas en reste sur ce terrain là et à chaque bal de Nöel ou du nouvel an, c'était à qui arriverait à attirer dans ses filets la copine de l'autre.

_Tous les coups sont permis._

L'héritier des Malefoy ne se gênait donc pas pour répondre aux Potter mais malgré ses efforts, il arrivait qu'il soit à cours d'arguments et doive ravaler sa rage. Comme ce matin-là où Albus Potter l'avait défié juste avant leur cour de potions, devant les cachots, lui proposant un duel en vol. N'ayant pas envie de se recevoir un sort en plein vol (car c'était justement l'objectif précis d'un tel duel que seuls les joueurs de quidditch tentaient) ni de se retrouver à l'infirmerie avec tous les symptômes que cela supposait, il s'était contenté de détourner les talons et de s'appuyer contre le mur du couloir, à coté de la porte, bras croisés, le regard dans le vague. Potter avait prit cela pour un affront, il avait raison, après tout, s'en était bien un.

Et cette fois, Scorpius comptait bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Josh Flint, apparut derrière. Josh était un jeune brun aux yeux d'un marron pénétrant, fils de Marcus Flint, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Il s'assit sur son lit, en face de Malefoy qui faisait les cent pas dans leur dortoir commun.

- Pour qui i' se prend hein ? C'est son père qui a sauvé le monde pas LUI ! De quoi i' se mêle ! C'est pas parce que j'ai pas répondu que je suis un LACHE ! Scorpius Malefoy n'est PAS un LACHE ! Explosa Scorpius.

- Je sais Scorp'. Déclara Josh d'une voix plate.

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre ! J'en ai assez de les entendre tous caqueter sur mon compte ! J'en ai assez d'avoir les oreilles qui sifflent !

- Je sais Scorp'… Dit encore son ami, atone.

- Je vais leur montrer moi, à tous, qui je suis ! Salazar, ils ne m'auront pas comme ça ! Je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu !

Il posa les mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre de leur dortoir, courba l'échine et, observant la forêt interdite avec détermination, proclama pour lui-même :

- Tu vas payer Potter, tu vas payer pour m'avoir pourri la vie pendant six ans !

- Scorpius… Dit doucement Josh qui commençait à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de son ami.

- QUOI !

- Calme-toi, tu veux ?

Josh s'empara avec indolence d'un magasine de Quidditch qui trainait sur son lit. Le voir aussi calme ne faisait que renforcer la rage de son condisciple.

- NON ! J'en ai ASSEZ ! Cette fois, je vais frapper fort ! Si fort que Potter devra se taire ! Ravaler sa petite fierté et me lécher les bottes ! S'époumona Scorpius en faisant face à son camarade.

_T'en resteras pas moins un Malefoy._

Josh s'esclaffa sans lui accorder un regard, les yeux rivés sur une publicité du dernier balai de la gamme Nimbus. Il n'accordait pas vraiment d'intérêt aux crises de Scorpius, le blond était de nature colérique, il s'énervait pour un oui ou pour un non : une chaussette égarée, un réveil magique mal réglé, un ronflement irritant… Cette fois, il avait serré les dents devant Potter et s'était prit une retenue, il y avait de quoi s'énerver ; le brun avait bien compris qu'il retrouverait un Scorpius en train de râler. Josh eut un petit rire alors que ses yeux parcouraient l'image du fameux Flèche Australe.

- Et peut-on savoir comment tu as l'intention de t'y prendre ? S'enquit-il avec désintérêt.

Il tourna nonchalamment une page de son magasine.

- …Parce qu'à part faire boire un filtre d'amour à Albus Potter, je ne vois pas trop comment tu…

- Un filtre d'amour ! S'écria Scorpius en s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce, les yeux soudain exorbités par cette idée lumineuse.

- Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire ingurgiter à Potter un filtre d'amour ! Intervint son ami en se levant brusquement de son lit, alarmé. Enfin Scorp ! Il va vouloir te lécher la pomme ! Il va être am….

- PAS A POTTER ! Le coupa Scorpius en faisant un geste, présentant le revers de sa main.

- Que…Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien !

- Non. Je ne vais pas faire boire de filtre d'amour à qui que ce soit… Reprit Scorpius.

Il se remit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci, Josh se préoccupa sérieusement de l'accès de fureur de son ami… Il le connaissait mieux que personne et Scorpius n'avait pas pour habitude de tourner en rond dans le dortoir en ronchonnant contre Potter. Flint l'avait déjà vu lancer un sort à Potter immédiatement après l'affront, se moquer du brun ou encore enfourcher son balai pour se calmer les nerfs, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu passer une demi-heure à trépigner de rage enfermé dans son dortoir.

- … Les effets d'un filtre d'amour s'estompent trop vite et je veux savourer pleinement ma vengeance. Réfléchit Scorpius tout haut.

- Hein ?

- Je vais me faire Rose Weasley.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Soupira Josh en se rasseyant.

Les déambulations mentales de Scorpius commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête, le blond n'avait jamais manifesté une telle colère envers Potter. Il était vrai que Malefoy n'était pas particulièrement en forme depuis quelques jours, Potter avait peut-être trop tiré sur la corde, voilà tout… Mais Josh ne comprenait pas pourquoi Scorpius, qui n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour la fille Weasley, voulait subitement la mettre dans son lit. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps car Scorpius poursuivit son explication, les yeux brillants d'excitation comme un gosse devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

- Je vais la séduire. Elle va m'adorer… Ca va rendre Potter vert de rage !

C'était petit, c'était vil. Josh ne comprit pas tout de suite comment une telle idée avait pu émerger de l'esprit de Scorpius. D'accord il changeait de copine comme de chemise, mais il était plutôt réglo avec elles. Et puis Weasley… enfin Weasley quoi. La rousse timide et coincée qui passe son temps à travailler… Ce n'était pas le genre de son ami. Et c'était un procédé répugnant pour se venger de Potter. Weasley était déjà mal dans sa peau, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter, et puis, elle n'avait jamais été désobligeante avec eux… Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'un tel plan.

- J'ai parlé plusieurs fois à Rose, elle est plutôt sympa. C'est ignoble de lui faire ça. Contra-t-il.

Scorpius s'assit à son tour sur son lit, Josh ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'était pas un Malefoy mais un Flint, jamais il n'avait eu à subir les insultes de ses camarades, son père avait été capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard! Jamais il ne s'était fait entrainé dans une classe vide pour se faire cogner en première année, jamais il ne s'était prit des sorts sans raison en deuxième année, personne ne l'avait traité de _fils de mangemort _en troisième année et surtout, personne n'avait insinué que la lâcheté était génétique et gravée dans son sang il y a quelques minutes.

_Bon sang ne saurait mentir_

Scorpius était sidéré. Il ne savait que penser de la remarque que Potter lui avait faite. _T'en resteras pas moins un Malefoy. Le pire dans tout ça...t'en resteras pas moins...un...Malefoy. _Comme si son nom était une insulte. Espèce de Malefoy! Sale Malefoy! _Lâche_ comme un Malefoy!

Salazar!

Dire qu'il haïssait Potter était bien loin de la vérité à ce moment là. Scorpius avait une idée, un plan, et si l'expression "Lâche comme un Malefoy" venait à voir le jour, il jura qu'elle serait jumelée avec "Simple comme un Potter". Et tant pis si certains en récoltaient les pots cassés. Cette fois, rien ne l'arrêterait. Pas même Josh et son coté prévoyant. Rose Weasley était loin d'être un problème.

Scorpius gesticula en répondant avec vivacité :

- Elle n'en saura rien ! Je jouerai au petit-ami modèle et quand Potter en aura suffisamment bavé, je la larguerai comme si de rien n'était !

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre une autre fille… Proposa Josh en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Tiens, Alice Londubat, c'est une amie de Potter.

- Elle n'est pas assez proche de lui ! Et c'est la fille d'un prof par-dessus le marché !

- Il y a bien la petite sœur de Potter… Lily. Potter sera encore plus fou de rage, il parait qu'il s'est battu avec un type qui l'avait invitée pour la Saint-Valentin.

- C'est pas mon genre. Elle n'est qu'en troisième année ! En plus il me sera bien plus facile de parler à Rose, vu qu'elle est dans notre classe… et Potter va être dingue ! Ricana Scorpius dans une parfaite imitation du concierge lorsqu'il infligeait une retenue à un élève.

- Ah parce que Rose est ton genre ?

Scorpius sembla soucieux, il haussa les épaules avec apathie.

- C'est pas un canon mais elle est pas désagréable.

Josh sourit. Scorpius était le dernier des Malefoy, il avait des manières d'aristocrates et des goûts de luxe, y comprit en matière de fille.

- Tu craches pas un peu dans la soupe ? Elle est mignonne.

C'est vrai quoi, elle avait beau être coincée, elle n'était pas si moche! Ce que Scorpius pouvait être difficile parfois !

- Ohai. Croassa mollement le blond.

De toute façon, la question n'était pas de savoir si Weasley lui plaisait ou non. _T'en restera pas moins un Malefoy _les mots de Potter résonnaient comme des tambours dans la tête de Scorpius, jamais il n'avait semblé si déterminé à nuire à quelqu'un.

- Franchement, elle t'as rien fait, elle mérite pas ça.

- Elle en saura rien je te dis ! Répliqua Scorpius, de plus en plus agacé par les contestations de son ami. J'ai pas le choix, c'est la fille la plus proche de Potter hormis sa sœur, le même sang coule dans leurs veines !

- Et les tiennes. Désabusa Josh.

Un grognement s'échappa du blond.

- Quoi ?

- Le père de Weasley est un sang-pur, comme le tien, ils sont donc cousins.

- Au quinzième degré au moins ! Se défendit Scorpius.

- N'empêche…

- ON S'EN FICHE DE LEUR SANG ET DU MIEN ! JE VEUX ME VENGER DE POTTER ! Je vais l'atteindre… dans ses entrailles. Je vais débaucher Weasley, la rendre folle de moi ! Elle me défendra devant Potter et son frère. Imagine un peu l'impact ! La tête qu'ils feront !

Il leva les bras, rapprocha ses paumes tendues et les éloigna l'une de l'autre, mimant la lecture d'un grand titre de journal.

- La chère petite « _Rosie »_ sort le nez de ses bouquins pour tomber amoureuse de cette immonde crapule de Malefoy !

- C'est la chose la plus abjecte que j'ai jamais entendue, on se croirait dans un mauvais feuilleton moldu ! S'exclama Josh en se levant de nouveau, délaissant pour de bon son magasine de quidditch.

Il était de sang-mêlé et à chaque fois qu'il allait chez ses grands-parents, il était contraint de regarder des émissions idiotes avec des bonnes femmes stupides et des bonshommes tout aussi niais les uns que les autres, aussi, parlait-il en connaissance de cause.

Mais Scorpius, s'exaltant en songeant à son idée, ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

- Tu crois franchement que tu pourras te regarder dans une glace après ça ? Insista le brun.

Il souhaitait faire réagir Malefoy, de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit.

- Je m'en accommoderai.

- Et tu ne crains pas les conséquences sur toi ?

- Quelles conséquences ? S'étonna son camarade.

- Lorsque tu l'auras larguée, en admettant d'abord qu'elle accepte de sortir avec toi parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un mec…

- Justement !

- DONC, en admettant qu'elle accepte de sortir avec toi, lorsque tu l'auras larguée… tous les Potter et Weasley te tomberont dessus.

- Non, parce que je prendrai soin de le faire juste avant les vacances de fin d'année !

Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, il avait tout prévu, tout ficelé.

- Admettons. Et ta conscience, tes sentiments ?

- Qu'est ce que tu me chantes ? S'esclaffa Scorpius.

- Dans les feuilletons moldu, le mec finit toujours par tomber amoureux de la fille.

- Moi ? Amoureux de Rose Weasley ?

Scorpius éclata d'un rire nerveux, sans joie. Des _sentiments _pour _Weasley_ ? Josh n'était peut-être pas d'accord avec lui en ce qui concernait son idée en général, mais de là à dire qu'il pourrait éprouver des sentiments pour Weasley ! Lui ? Et un Malefoy de surcroit ? Faut pas pousser quand même !

Josh le fixa en haussant les épaules, comme pour dire : et pourquoi pas ? Scorpius jugea utile de se justifier.

- Enfin regarde la ! Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi coincée et ennuyeuse ! Et tu sais comme moi que je ne suis jamais _vraiment _tombé amoureux d'une fille en plus !

- Quand tu l'auras dévergondée, tu verras si elle est aussi coincée que ça avec toi ! Tu verras si tu seras pas content d'aller la retrouver et de l'embrasser !

Scorpius souffla avec méprit, il toisa son ami et répliqua d'une voix ferme :

- Il n'y a aucun risque. Jamais je ne tomberai amoureux de Rose Weasley. Elle, elle sera ravie de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle. Quand à Potter, il sera obligé de m'accepter, il bouillira de l'intérieur, il aura envie de me tuer mais il ne pourra pas. Sérieusement, Potter à mes pieds, tu connais meilleure vengeance ?

Josh se tut, la mine maussade.

Il n'avait plus rien à dire, pourquoi ? Parce que Scorpius était buté et au fond de lui, il savait que son plan était... tout bonnement magnifique !

Le blond se retourna, se dirigea de nouveau vers la fenêtre et contempla le lac avec un sourire démoniaque non dissimulé. Il murmura pour lui-même :

- Ah, je suis seul Potter… comme ça personne ne me supporte… Je suis un lâche, une _lavette_, c'est bien ça ? Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

Il avait fallu le pousser à bout pour imaginer une telle chose, mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, s'il parvenait à rendre Rose accroc à lui, il pourrait même narguer Potter ouvertement et il ferait gober à la rousse que son cousin essaye de les séparer. Scorpius émit un grognement amusé, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Rose le défendrait et cela serait extrêmement jouissif de voir Potter perdre son calme sans qu'il ne puisse absolument rien dire ou faire contre lui sous peine de se faire réprimander par sa cousine.

_T'en resteras pas moins un Malefoy. _Un Malefoy, oui.

C'était un plan infaillible, parfaitement machiavélique.

Tout à fait digne d'un Serpentard.


	2. La Patience est une vertu

**La patience est une vertu  
><strong>

Les rayons de soleil illuminaient le dortoir aux couleurs vert et argent. Scorpius ouvrit un œil, puis un autre et s'étira en baillant. Il avait pensé toute la nuit au comportement qu'il devrait adopter pour séduire Rose, pour apprendre à la connaître et s'en faire aimer. Il avait sa chance avec elle, il en était sûr, aucune fille ne lui avait jamais résisté il était absolument hors de question que la cousine de Potter soit la première. Son coté mauvais garçon pourrait jouer en sa défaveur, il était loin de respecter le règlement ! Mais elle ne fréquentait pas que des anges, son frère et son cousin étaient loin d'en être. Et puis, les filles aimaient toutes les têtes brulées non ? Sinon Weasley serait sortit avec un Serdaigle depuis longtemps… A moins qu'aucun mec ne veuille d'elle…

Le Serpentard ricana sur son baldaquin, depuis qu'il avait eut cette merveilleuse idée, il se surprenait souvent à rire tout seul, avec lui-même, et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être au dessus des autres. Ca lui plaisait bien. Donc si ça se trouve, personne ne voulait de Weasley… comment pouvait-on s'intéresser à une fille pareille ? Bon, elle n'était pas moche mais d'une insignifiance rare. C'était drôle de voir à quel point elle était différente de son troll de cousin ! Scorpius avait déjà l'impression d'avoir gagné une bataille contre Potter, pourquoi ? Parce que jamais Potter n'aurait eu une idée pareille.

Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit d'un coup sec, arrachant un ronchonnement de son seul camarade de dortoir encore endormit, Josh. Le blond partit se laver pendant que son ami se contentait de se tortiller dans ses draps.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Flint n'était toujours pas levé. Scorpius se rapprocha de son lit et prit la liberté d'ouvrir les rideaux de son baldaquin. Josh dormait encore.

- Hey ! Josh !

- Hum. Marmonna-t-il, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé de si bonne heure.

- Lève-toi ! S'écria Scorpius.

- Fous-moi la paix Scorp'… laisse-moi dormir… Grommela Josh à moitié endormit.

- Mais lève-toi ! J'ai eu une idée pour énerver Potter et…

- …m'en fous…

Scorpius Malefoy le fusilla du regard. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui dise que ce qu'il racontait était indigne d'intérêt ! Josh ne comprenait pas ou quoi ? C'était une journée extraordinaire ! Scorpius n'allait pas perdre de temps pour mettre son plan à exécution et il comptait bien irriter Potter dès le petit déjeuner.

- Lève-toi Flint ! Lança-il un peu plus fort.

Son ami grogna pour la forme puis Malefoy lui donna une idée de l'heure qu'il était et Josh fut soudainement beaucoup moins réticent à sortir de son lit.

* * *

><p>Lorsque les Serpentards pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, les yeux de Scorpius balayèrent l'immense pièce, il aperçu rapidement Potter et les deux Weasley, attablés. Il était de bonne humeur ce matin, la perspective de se venger de Potter suffisait à le réjouir.<p>

Il fit à Josh un signe de tête imperceptible, lui indiquant silencieusement qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard. Son ami se dirigea à sa table, observant d'un œil suspicieux son petit manège. Il ne savait pas comment Scorpius parvenait à être d'attaque dès 8h du matin.

Le blond passa volontairement devant la table des Gryffondors. La petite famille de Potter s'y réunissait souvent. La rouquine avait une sale tronche, elle gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette ou son verre, elle semblait fatiguée. Weasley-fils regardait les mouches voler et Potter, en face de lui, babillait des banalités.

Malefoy s'avança vers eux et accrocha le regard du fils du Survivant. Parfait. Il devait se demander pourquoi le Serpentard faisait un détour alors qu'il aurait très bien pu éviter la table des Gryffondors pour atteindre la sienne.

Scorpius ralentit devant les trois Gryffondors, adoptant une démarche trainante. Potter, ne perdant pas une occasion de le narguer, lui lança, quelque peu méfiant:

- Tu veux quelque chose Malefoy ? Désolé tu ne peux pas t'asseoir à notre table, inutile de nous supplier…

Hugo Weasley s'esclaffa bruyamment alors que la rouquine, assise à coté d'Albus et en face de son frère, continuait à déguster ses œufs sans prendre part à leur querelle puérile, elle était toujours restée en dehors de leurs disputes d'ailleurs.

Scorpius sourit et ignora superbement Albus pour fixer Rose sans ciller (celle-ci ne le remarqua même pas), les épaules carrées, la tête haute : son allure était belle à voir.  
>Sans quitter la rousse des yeux, il répondit à Potter, d'une voix feutrée mais parfaitement audible pour son entourage :<p>

- Quel dommage…

Il remarqua qu'une ride barrait le front du brun et s'en réjouit. Pour parfaire son petit effet, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans détacher son regard de Rose dans une attitude presque perverse.  
>Elle releva lentement la tête et parut étonnée de voir qu'il la dévisageait avec un petit sourire.<br>Puis Malefoy fit comme s'il sortait d'une rêverie soudaine, d'un air fier, il reporta son attention sur Potter et Hugo Weasley (dont les yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes) et lança joyeusement :

- Bon appétit !

Il eut le temps de voir une veine saillir dans le cou de Potter, la main de Weasley crispée sur sa baguette…

Il s'éloigna de la table des Gryffondors et marcha lentement jusqu'à la sienne, le cerveau en ébullition. Il tentait d'imprimer dans sa mémoire le visage méfiant de Potter et l'air ahuri de Weasley. Il allait se régaler lorsque Potter le verrait aux bras de Rose, mais pas tout de suite, après tout, la patience est une vertu, et s'il en faisait preuve, le résultat n'en serait que plus éclatant.

* * *

><p>Hugo Weasley regarda Scorpius Malefoy s'asseoir avec Flint et se mettre à déjeuner, lançant de temps à autre des coups d'œil en direction de sa sœur. Agacé, le brun se retourna vers son cousin. Malefoy avait vraiment l'air vicieux, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait à regarder Rosie comme ça ? Il allait en faire une, c'est sûr.<p>

- C'est quoi son problème ? Grogna Hugo, espérant que son cousin éclairerait sa lanterne.

La main d'Albus tripotait nerveusement sa fourchette, il jeta à Rose un regard furtif avant de répondre :

- Bonne question. Rose ?

- Quoi ? Marmonna la rousse en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

- Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi Malefoy te regarde comme un dessert ?

- Un dessert ? Répéta Rose avec hébétude.

Parfois son cousin et son frère adoptaient un langage codé, elle avait une bonne idée de ce qu'Al voulait dire… Elle trouvait qu'il était tellement obsédé par ses disputes avec Malefoy que ça lui montait à la tête.

- On dirait qu'il va te dévorer. Insista Hugo.

- N'importe quoi ! Soupira Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pas « dévorer », on dirait plutôt qu'il va la _croquer_. Renchérit Al.

Rose en avait assez, comme si un type comme Malefoy pourrait un jour s'intéresser à elle! C'était une idée absolument absurde ! Malefoy avait toutes les filles à ses pieds, il devait être sortit avec la moitié des sorcières de l'école et elle n'avait vraiment pas le profil.

De toute façon, elle n'était pas intéressée par lui, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La rousse était bien trop prise par les cours pour envisager de sortir avec un garçon ! Et puis, lequel d'abord ? Personne ne l'avait jamais abordé à part les bourrés ! Pourquoi Al et Hugo s'entêtaient à chercher des noises à Malefoy ? C'était fatiguant ces histoires depuis plus de 6 ans… Elle en avait assez de ces idioties. Elle se moquait éperdument de Malefoy !  
>… Enfin presque, il faut dire que le blond n'était vraiment pas désagréable à regarder…, et puis elle était une fille après tout… En tout cas lui, se fichait totalement d'elle ! Alors pourquoi Al et Hugo se mettaient à râler et lui prendre la tête dès le matin ?<p>

- Vous êtes paranos tous les deux ! Répliqua-t-elle, irritée.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a en tête… Marmonna Albus en s'emparant du pot remplit de jus de citrouille. Tu devrais te méfier Rosie.

- Je ne vois pas ce que Malefoy pourrait me faire. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mauvais coup, il ne lui avait même jamais parlé depuis le début de leur scolarité, il n'était pas une menace, ou du moins, certainement pas pour elle. Et puis au pire, elle maîtrisait parfaitement les sortilèges d'Opugno et de Chauve-furie, son frère et Al pouvaient en témoigner.

- On sait tous que Malefoy est dérangé, non ? S'écria Hugo en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans l'une des brioches du plat situé devant lui.

- Hum. Répondit Rose sans entrain.

- Fais gaffe Rosie, ce type est un vil serpent. Prévint Albus en pointant un index sous le nez de sa cousine.

- Personnellement, il ne m'a jamais rien fait Al. Déclara-t-elle sagement.

- Justement, il pourrait bien avoir changé d'avis.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel.  
>Les deux garçons se fixèrent en silence, inquiets. Rose était candide, elle ne savait pas de quoi Malefoy était capable !<p>

Scorpius observa de loin Hugo Weasley le fusiller du regard. Intéressant. Ils parlaient de lui, c'était sûr. Bien. Soudain la cousine de Potter se leva et sortit de la salle en compagnie d'Alice Londubat.

La rousse ne fit pas attention aux élucubrations de son frère et son cousin, sa journée se passa le plus normalement du monde. Cours, déjeuner, cours, dîner... Un petit rythme pas du tout chamboulé par qui que ce soit.

Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle croisait Scorpius bien trop souvent pour que ce soit un hasard.

* * *

><p>En vérité, le garçon l'observait, il fallait qu'il apprenne des choses sur elle pour pouvoir la séduire dans les règles de l'art. Mais c'était difficile, elle était tellement…banale. Au moins, il pourrait lui causer bouquins…enfin titres de bouquins, il lui arrivait de lire l'été, son père possédait une collection de livres impressionnante mais Scorpius se lassait vite. Souvent, il lisait une page puis délaissait l'ouvrage pour aller voler autour du Manoir.<p>

Il observa le comportement de Weasley pendant une semaine et ne remarqua que des choses qu'il savait déjà, la cousine de Potter était coincée, mal dans sa peau et bien trop sérieuse pour lui plaire. Ce serait du gâteau de la faire craquer et d'éveiller en elle des sentiments pour lui. C'était le genre de fille à devenir béate dès qu'un type lui tournait autour, il suffisait de jouer les amoureux transis, rien qu'il ne soit capable de faire.

* * *

><p>- CHUUTT !<p>

Scorpius et Josh ronchonnèrent. Miss Pince, la bibliothécaire n'était pas très indulgente avec les bavards.

- Je me demande pourquoi tu m'as trainé ici ! Chuchota Josh à Scorpius, agacé.

Ils étaient assis à une table, dans un coin de la bibliothèque, là où ils avaient une vue sur la cousine de Potter, qui lisait un pavé.

- Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Ca doit être la deuxième fois que j'y mets les pieds en 7 ans ! Répondit Scorpius. Je n'ai pas le choix ! Weasley passe son temps ici !

- Et alors ? Tu crois que la vieille chouette va te laisser lui faire la causette ? Répliqua Flint en gesticulant.

- TAI-SEZ VOUS ! Lança la voix de Miss Pince, s'élevant de derrière une étagère.

Les deux garçons poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson. Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil à Weasley, elle était en train de tourner une page de son foutu bouquin.

- Tu vas voir, observe l'expert ! Murmura-t-il à son ami en se levant.

La cousine de Potter lisait un livre certainement passionnant, à voir la façon dont elle semblait absorbée par les pages, Scorpius se rappela pourquoi aucun mec ne voulait d'elle. Si elle ne parlait que de la consistance des pages de vieux parchemins…

Ah, tiens, il avait peut-être parlé trop vite ! Il enfouit son menton dans son écharpe verte et ricana en silence. Samuel Tarce, un Gryffondor de troisième année haut comme trois pommes, venait de s'installer en face d'elle. Ridicule.

Oui, il avait parlé trop vite, elle fréquentait des mecs, des petits rabougris insignifiants, boutonneux à lunettes qui bégayent des banalités, après tout, ce type de mec était bien à sa portée. Scorpius fit mine de chercher un livre dans les rayonnages et se rapprocha d'eux, mine de rien, pour entendre leur conversation.

Rose avait plusieurs fois aidé Samuel pour ses cours de métamorphoses. Lorsqu'il s'assit en face d'elle, la rousse leva la tête et l'observa en affichant un sourire poli.

- Salut Rose. Dit le moutard.

- Salut Samuel. Comment ça va ?

- Bien…bien… Euh…

Non mais franchement… ! Scorpius réprima encore un rire et délaissa les étagères pour s'avancer lentement derrière le gamin qui balbutiait :

- … Je me demandai… euh…

Samuel s'interrompit, sentant une baguette sur son épaule. Il regarda Rose qui fixait la personne derrière lui avec stupéfaction, une voix grave s'éleva et lui ordonna :

- Dégage l'avorton.

Samuel reconnu cette voix, elle portait l'accent princier de Scorpius Malefoy. Il se retourna et constata avec horreur que ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompé. Le grand blond venait bien de lui demander de partir, il tripotait avec une nonchalance feinte sa baguette et Samuel comprit très bien qu'il n'allait pas hésiter à s'en servir si besoin. La réputation de Malefoy n'était plus à faire, il était extrêmement doué et connaissait trois fois plus de sorts que lui. Aussi, le jeune Tarce bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles à l'attention de Rose, puis se dépêcha de prendre ses jambes à son cou, ne souhaitant pas affronter le courroux de l'héritier Malefoy.

Scorpius sourit en regardant partir le mioche d'une démarche pressée. Il aimait être craint. Il valait mieux faire peur aux autres que d'en avoir peur soi-même, c'était son père qui le lui avait apprit. Il tira à lui la chaise vacante et s'y installa; après quoi, il posa un coude sur la table et appuya son menton sur sa paume en silence.

Il se mit à fixer Weasley, qui, comme il l'avait prévu, lui demanda rapidement :

- Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle était méfiante, normal. Scorpius n'était pourtant pas habitué à ce que les filles le regardent comme ça, d'habitude elles lui faisaient les yeux doux et battaient des cils… Weasley le toisait avec froideur.  
>Outrage ! Il avait osé le déranger pendant qu'elle lisait ! Il n'avait pas pensé à ça…<p>

Il ne répondit pas à sa question, c'était inutile, il préféra la dévisager.

Tiens, c'était la première fois qu'il s'apercevait que Rose Weasley avait les yeux verts... De beaux yeux même.

- Alors Weasley, tu as un admirateur on dirait. Déclara-t-il de sa voix trainante.

- Très drôle. Répondit-elle, agacée.

C'était bizarre qu'il ne s'en soit pas aperçu avant… il faut dire qu'elle a toujours la tête enfouie dans les pages poussiéreuses de ses bouquins…

- Malefoy ?

Il avait continué à l'observer, pendant quelques secondes, et visiblement, elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Ri-di-cule.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle, à la fois inquiète et agacée.

- Je me demandai Weasley… qu'est ce que tu lis tout le temps ?

Comme si ses pauvres bouquins l'intéressaient… Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour emmerder Potter…

- Euh… Hésita la rousse.

Oui, elle ressemblait un peu au pauvre niais qui venait de sortir de la bibliothèque.

- …ben… Là c'est Moi, le Magicien. Acheva-t-elle, doutant que la vie de Gilderoy Lockhart passionne le blond, alors, pourquoi venait-il lui parler pour rien ?

- C'est pour les cours ?

- Non. Dit-elle d'une voix lente.

Sa mère lui avait parlé de Lockhart, il parait que ce type avait perdu la mémoire en essayant de lancer un sort à son père et son oncle avec une baguette cassé ! Par curiosité, elle avait trouvé ce vieux livre – dédicacé ! - chez sa grand-mère Molly et l'avait prit pour le lire. Elle ne voyait pas ce que cela pourrait faire à Malefoy.

Le blond et Rose se regardèrent encore un instant sans se parler puis elle lança d'un ton suspicieux:

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Répondit-il au tac au tac.

La rousse resta perplexe. Scorpius sourit, il la surprenait. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches, posa sa cheville droite sur son genou gauche sans cesser de la regarder.

- C'est toi qui m'intéresse. Continua-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, les oreilles de Rose prirent une couleur rose vif, Scorpius se demanda ce que cela signifiait. Une chose était sûre, il la troublait. Il avait apprit à déchiffrer le comportement des filles depuis le temps, et l'expression de la rouquine en ce moment, ne lui laissait aucun doute. Elle secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les paupières.

Eh, oui, il fallait s'y attendre, c'était Weasley, elle était peut-être naïve mais pas dénuée d'intelligence.

- Mais rien, _Rose_.

Il avait insisté sur le dernier mot, et la cousine de Potter semblait de plus en plus déboussolée. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'appelait Rose.  
>Elle sembla irritée puis, elle répliqua un peu sèchement :<p>

- Dans ce cas, tu m'excuses, bonne journée.

Elle remballa ses affaires en vitesse, se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide.

*/*\*

Scorpius souriait encore lorsque Josh vint s'installer sur la chaise libre à coté de lui.

- Tu as fait fureur à ce que je vois. Railla son ami.

- Tout à fait. Dit sérieusement le blond en posant les pieds sur la chaise vide où Rose était assise quelques instants plus tôt.

- Tu l'as fait fuir !

- Je lui fais de l'effet. Je sais que je lui fais de l'effet.

- Vu toutes les gourdes qui te tournent autour je me demande encore comment tu peux t'extasier en apprenant ça.

- Parce que, elle, c'est la cousine de Potter ! Répliqua le blond en désignant de la tête le couloir de la bibliothèque que Rose venait d'emprunter.

Josh soupira et porta son attention sur les étagères de livres qui les entouraient, se demandant comment certains élèves pouvaient passer leurs soirées ici. Son ami le tira de ses réflexions.

- Je me demande… C'est étrange ses oreilles qui rougissent comme ça non ? S'enquit Scorpius.

- De quoi ses oreilles ? Demanda Josh en haussant le ton sur le coup de la surprise.

Des fois, Malefoy posait vraiment des questions bizarres.

- LES PIEDS ! SUR LA CHAISE ! DEHORS ! DEHORS JEUNES SACRIPANTS ! SORTEZ D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! BANDE D'INCULTES IRRESPECTUEUX ! SOUILLEURS DE…

Scorpius et Josh ne perdirent pas de temps pour emprunter à leur tour le chemin de la sortie. Miss Pince, munie d'une baguette menaçante, les escorta jusqu'à l'entrée de la bibliothèque en pestant. Qui aurait cru qu'elle était capable de dire autre chose que « Chhhuuut ! ChuuttE ! » ?

Une chose était sûre, si Scorpius n'arrivait pas à énerver Potter, il pourrait toujours se rabattre sur la bibliothécaire pour pallier sa déception.


	3. On n'a rien sans rien

**Déboires et Lacunes : On n'a rien sans rien**

Quelques jours après cette première approche, Scorpius avait retenté l'expérience. Il avait essayé de parler à Weasley mais celle-ci était souvent avec son cousin ou sa pote Londubat. Elles étaient toujours toutes les deux ou quoi ?

Les filles ne se séparaient donc jamais ? Même pour aller aux toilettes ?

Merlin l'héritier Malefoy savait ce qu'il allait demander à Noël: un mode d'emploi sur la gente féminine ! Ah oui, il avait oublié, ça n'existait pas…

De toute façon, ça ne lui aurait pas servit à grand-chose, Weasley n'était pas une fille comme les autres, elle était « hors-normes ». C'était la seule à sourire pendant qu'elle s'occupait des scroutts à pétard en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, la seule qui ne gloussait pas quand il lui adressait un sourire aguicheur ainsi qu'un clin d'œil, la seule qui mangeait en deux-deux pour courir à la bibliothèque afin de lire il ne savait quel stupide bouquin… la seule qui tordait le nez devant les macarons… et la seule qu'il avait entendu parler de feinte de « gros ski » (au lieu de Wronski) ! Pathétique !

Le blond avait passé une semaine à aller tous les jours à la bibliothèque mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler à Weasley, elle lui faisait comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de la déranger. Scorpius en avait assez. Non seulement cette petite cruche n'y mettait pas du sien mais en plus Miss Pince l'avait à l'œil et le réprimait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche ! Il s'était même prit une retenue pour avoir demandé à Weasley quel était le travail de Botanique ! Scandaleux, non ?

Malefoy ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait approcher la petite protégée de Potter depuis que le plan « bibliothèque » était tombée à l'eau. Lui qui pensait discuter avec Rose à la bibliothèque, c'était raté…

Morgan lui avait bien conseillé de faire suivre « Rouquine » par un elfe de maison, ça lui éviterait de le faire lui-même, mais Scorpius avait vite oublié l'idée, se rappelant que la mère de Weasley était juste celle qui avait défendu les elfes de maison corps et âme et il était logique qu'aucun elfe, même payé, n'accepterait de suivre sa fille.

Scorpius se plaisait à penser qu'il était un chasseur.  
>Weasley était devenue sa proie.<br>Il avait continué à la traquer lui-même. Cependant, il devait faire attention, parce que si lui, était capable d'observer Weasley et ses faits et gestes en toute discrétion, quelques groupies de quatrième année s'étaient mise à le suivre de temps en temps et elles, n'étaient pas franchement discrètes. De plus, Potter l'avait dans le collimateur.

Il avait déjà fait un séjour-éclair à l'infirmerie après avoir reçu un sort du brun, c'était amplement suffisant. Morgan et Scorpius s'étaient bien amusés pendant le dernier cours de Botanique, ils avaient lancé le maléfice du Folloreille à Potter et ses oreilles s'étaient agitées pendant dix minutes avant qu'il comprenne que quelque chose clochait. Londubat, obnubilé par ses plantes, ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Inutile de dire que Potter avait rejeté la faute sur Scorpius.  
>Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on l'accuse de tout ? Parce qu'il était un Malefoy ? Héhé…<br>Quoiqu'il en soit, le brun, fou de rage, avait répliqué par un sortilège de Furunculus que Scorpius avait bien l'intention de punir… mais pas tout de suite.

* * *

><p>Non seulement il venait juste d'avoir une retenue à cause de Potter (parce qu'il l'avait attaqué devant les cachots), maintenant il fallait qu'il en ait une avec Potter à cause de leur « comportement puéril et intolérable en cours de botanique ».<p>

Quand il se présenta pour effectuer sa retenue, le concierge leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire… faire frire des grenouilles dans une potion…récupérer les peaux…  
>Le blond serra les dents et s'empêcha de râler.<p>

La retenue commença en silence. Pas question de se rabaisser en adressant la parole à Potter. Ce dernier semblait penser la même chose et cela convenait parfaitement au Serpentard. Il jeta quelques grenouilles dans le chaudron rempli de potion qui se trouvait devant lui en soupirant. Encore des grenouilles. Comme si les cours de potions se résumaient aux peaux de grenouilles ! Scorpius était bien placé pour savoir que « l'art des potions » était beaucoup plus subtil.

Certes, ce n'était pas flagrant lorsqu'on observait Potty trier les peaux de grenouilles frites. Il était gauche, maladroit, pas étonnant que ses préparations finissaient toujours collées au fond de son chaudron. Il parait que son père était pareil – c'est-à-dire, doué comme un manche - jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le livre de Rogue (le parrain de son père, un héros) en 6e année…

Scorpius sourit en songeant qu'il était plus doué que Potter en potions… Il continua à observer le brun du coin de l'œil, amusé.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes, Potter poussa, lui aussi, un soupir agacé. Pour une fois, Scorpius était d'accord avec lui, c'était vraiment une corvée qu'on leur avait donné là. Normal, ils étaient en retenue, ce n'était pas censé être une partie de plaisir. Cela devait leur arriver au moins une fois toutes les trois semaines. C'était plutôt amusant de voir que, malgré toutes ces heures de retenues passées ensemble, Potty et lui se détestaient toujours autant. Scorpius avait du effectuer toutes les tâches possibles et imaginables à Poudlard à cause de ce cher Potter.<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes Malefoy ? Grogna ce dernier, s'apercevant que le Serpentard le fixait, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond s'était figé et réfléchissait depuis plusieurs minutes, les yeux dans le vide mais toujours fixés sur son condisciple. Il avait vraiment hâte de le voir trépigner en voyant le Serpentard main dans la main avec sa cousine.

Mais le fils Malefoy était loin d'être serein. Le doute avait envahi son esprit, il se demandait s'il allait arriver à mener à bien son projet lorsque Potter avait interrompu le cours de ses pensées.

- Ce que je regarde ? Hum… Un abruti ? Souffla-t-il, ne perdant pas une occasion de remballer le brun.

Potter, de rage, lui envoya une grenouille à la figure qu'il évita de justesse. Scorpius le regarda en éclatant de rire. Il était tellement immature !

- T'es vraiment ridicule Potter.

- Je préfère être ridicule que détesté.

Scorpius se renfrogna un bref instant. _Tant que ta cousine ne me déteste pas, j'ai de l'espoir. _Songea-t-il alors et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Grand bien te fasse. Répondit-il simplement.

Albus Potter fronça les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Malefoy de rester aussi inerte. En début d'année, Hugo lui avait dit qu'il était ridicule, le Serpentard lui avait décollé une droite… Il préparait quelque chose. Et avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

- Qu'est ce que tu mijotes Malefoy ? Râla-t-il avec un air qui se voulait menaçant.

- Moi ? S'enquit innocemment le blond. Mais rien voyons !

Il ajouta quatre grenouilles dans le chaudron posé devant lui et les brassa avec un air qui était proche de l'adoration. Bon sang. Il était tordu ce type !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je trouverai ! Je ne vais pas te lâcher Malefoy, tu m'entends ?

- Oh mais je ne demande que ça.

Albus Potter hésita entre renverser le chaudron et les peaux de grenouilles sur ses ignobles cheveux blonds ou lui asséner un bon coup de poing…

- Je sais que tu prépares un mauvais coup.

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…_

- Qu'est ce que tu veux à ma cousine ? Continua-t-il.

- Ta cousine ? Répéta Scorpius en prenant un air surprit. Qui ça ?

- Ma cousine Rose, sale troll !

- Ah…la rouquine… j'aime bien ses cheveux. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs.

Il crut un instant que Potter allait se jeter sur lui. Le brun s'était levé et le menaçait avec son index.

- T'as pas intérêt de t'approcher de ma cousine Malefoy, compris ?

- Pourquoi, tu feras quoi ? Siffla-t-il.

- Je te le ferais regretter, crois-moi. De toute façon Rose ne sera jamais assez bête pour te fréquenter, _t'es un Malefoy. _

- Et alors ? S'énerva Scorpius à l'entente de son nom prononcé de façon si dédaigneuse ! Boucle-la tu m'entends ? Tu penses que t'as tous les droits parce que t'es un Potter ?

- Hum… oui. Dit-il simplement en se rasseyant.

- Tu rêves ! Le fils du Balafré, quelle gloire !

- N'insulte pas mon père ! Sans lui tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui !

Malefoy se raidit. Il avait raison. Il savait que Potter disait la vérité, son père avait sauvé le sien, et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter, il détestait l'idée de devoir quelque chose à Potter, ou du moins à son père. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la grenouille qu'il tenait et il faillit la broyer.

- Ferme-la. Grogna-t-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Potter comprit qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, aussi continua-t-il sur cette lancée.

- Et sans mon oncle non plus ! Ta famille doit beaucoup à la mienne Malefoy. J'estime que tu me dois un peu de respect.

- J'ai dis : Ferme-la. Répéta Scorpius en haussant le ton.

- Oh, Mini-fouine se rebelle ? Murmura Potter comme s'il parlait à un attardé.

- FERME LA POTTER ! TU VA PAYER CHER ! JE T'EN FERAIS BAVER TU VERRAS !

- Et comment, vas-y dis moi ! Répliqua Potter en se levant. En emmerdant ma cousine, c'est ça ? Je te connais Malefoy, t'es peut-être un serpent et une anguille, mais t'es pas si discret que ça ! Dis-moi ce que tu lui veux !

Il s'approcha du blond et ce dernier se maudit intérieurement pour s'être laissé emporter de la sorte. Scorpius secoua la tête. Mince mince mince, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il mette la puce à l'oreille de Potter maintenant ? S'il en parlait à Weasley, il était grillé !

Il regarda l'heure. Plus que 15 minutes et il serait débarrassé de Potter. Il serra les dents et conclut cette conversation inutile en râlant :

- Relaxe Potty. Et met-toi ça dans le crâne, je me _contrefous_ de ta cousine, compris ?

Potter se calma. Finalement il jeta rageusement dans son chaudron les quelques grenouilles qu'il lui restait.

Scorpius n'avait pas spécialement mentit, il se moquait complètement de la rousse, mais il avait besoin d'elle. C'est en continuant à observer Potter jusqu'à la fin de la retenue qu'il se dit qu'il avait visé juste, sa sœur ou Londubat n'auraient jamais fait l'affaire. Potter était plus proche de Weasley que de personne. Dommage que le fils du Survivant ne puisse pas lui donner des renseignements sur elle… Scorpius tourna la tête pour laisser éclater son sourire narquois. Il ne manquerait plus que le brun soit assez bête pour lui livrer des informations malgré lui…

* * *

><p>Fort heureusement, sa vie n'était pas rythmée uniquement par Potter et sa cousine. C'est avec joie qu'il descendit au terrain d'entrainement de Quidditch pour s'entrainer. Sans se vanter, il était le meilleur poursuiveur de son équipe, peut-être même le meilleur poursuiveur tout court… Le prochain match serait « Serpentard vs Poufsouffle », pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. Les Blaireaux étaient d'un mou… Et puis, Scorpius venait de recevoir son nouveau balai, le must en matière de balais: le Flèche Australe, il l'avait déjà testé plusieurs fois mais il rêvait depuis longtemps de le mettre à profit pendant un match. Morgan était descendu avec lui, il était le gardien de l'équipe, doué lui aussi.<p>

En fait, la seule équipe qu'ils avaient à craindre était celle de Gryffondor. Les Poufsouffles - déjà ramollos - s'étaient empâtés cet été, les Serdaigles étaient trop sérieux et travailleurs en cours pour être performants au Quidditch mais les Griffons se défendaient bien. Potter – et ça coûtait beaucoup à Scorpius de le reconnaître – était un bon attrapeur. Un _très_ bon attrapeur, Hugo Weasley un bon gardien, et Londubat un poursuiveur et un adversaire redoutable pour Scorpius.

L'entrainement commença. Il devait y avoir une quarantaine de personnes dans les gradins. Parmi elles, les équipes de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, quelques curieux et des filles venues pour reluquer les beaux joueurs de quidditch qu'ils étaient. (Quoi ? C'est bien vrai non ? Sinon pourquoi seraient-elles venues ? Scorpius était sortit avec de nombreuses filles et aucune, mais alors aucune, ne comprenait quelque chose au quidditch, par contre, elles adoraient toutes ce sport. Allez-donc savoir pourquoi^^).

Les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Le capitaine, Aaron Mulciber, leur donna quelques instructions et le souafle fut libéré ainsi que les cognards et le vif. Scorpius s'empara rapidement de la balle rouge et partit en direction des buts. Il avait presque oublié à quel point la sensation de voler était merveilleuse. Le vent glissait sur sa peau, il se sentait tellement bien, il en avait presque oublié ses « problèmes » : les trois parchemins qu'il devait rédiger pour lundi prochain, les choux de Bruxelles annoncés au menu ce soir, ses échecs à répétition pour parler à Weasley et même les insupportables mots qu'avaient eu Potter devant les cachots qui pourtant lui trottaient dans la tête depuis plus de trois semaines.

Il marqua plusieurs buts, (Morgan était toujours un peu long à s'échauffer). Mulciber n'arrêtait pas de reprendre le nouveau batteur, Achille Scott. Aussi l'ambiance était plutôt à la détente pendant l'entrainement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la pluie se mit à tomber mais les joueurs ne songèrent même pas à écourter l'entrainement. Scorpius se permit tout de même de faire une pause lorsque l'attrapeur de leur équipe, Zabini, vint discuter avec lui. Ils constatèrent que les élèves assis dans les gradins étaient tous en train de se faire la malle, la pluie tombant de plus en plus fort.

- Je ne vois rien avec ce temps. Ronchonna Zabini.

- C'est sur que les conditions ne sont pas idéales. Dit Scorpius. Mais fait au moins genre de chercher le vif, Mulciber a l'air de mauvais poil.

- Pas étonnant, il a faillit tomber de son balai à cause d'un cognard de Scott.

- Sérieux ?

- T'as pas fait gaffe ? Il s'est prit le manche dans le nez, fallait voir ça !

Scorpius éclata de rire et une grosse goutte d'eau lui tomba dans la bouche. Il avait donc raté la vision de Mulciber se cognant le nez sur son balai, quel dommage.

- HEY vous deux ! Vous croyez que c'est la fête ! On s'entraine oui ou non ? Malefoy c'est pas ton nouveau balai qui va marquer des buts à ta place ! Et toi Zabini tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir l'œil ! Parce qu'un de ces jours tu vas te retrouver face à Potter !

Les deux garçons se turent pour bougonner à l'unisson. Scorpius commençait à avoir un peu froid sous cette pluie battante et ce n'était pas la peine de se donner tout ce mal, ils n'allaient faire qu'une bouchée des Poufsouffles. Il tourna sur lui-même pour se mettre face aux buts et rejoindre les deux autres poursuiveurs, son regard tomba sur les gradins, il remarqua avec étonnement qu'il restait encore deux personnes. Deux filles à en juger par leurs uniformes, des brunes. Scorpius se demanda ce qu'il pouvait pousser les sorcières à rester observer un entrainement sans intérêt par un temps pareil, il vit ensuite l'une d'elle remonter les marches des gradins et se diriger vers la sortie.

Il haussa les épaules, reporta son attention sur le souafle et les cognards puis se mêla à ses coéquipiers pour marquer des buts au gardien qui jurait comme un charretier à cause du mauvais temps.

Une heure plus tard, Mulciber s'avoua vaincu et mit fin à l'entrainement. Scorpius alla rejoindre Morgan dans ses buts pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait du nouveau batteur moins focalisé sur le jeu, il s'aperçut avec étonnement que la fille brune était toujours dans les gradins. Il se demanda qui elle était et surtout, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait encore là. Il ne put pas connaître l'identité de leur supportrice, le temps de lancer un sort par cette pluie pour attraper ces fichus cognards, elle était déjà parti. Le poursuiveur vola en direction des vestiaires en frissonnant, impatient de prendre une bonne douche chaude.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, après s'être gavé de cookies et avoir descendu presque un litre de lait, Scorpius sortit de la Grande salle, repu. Il croisa la cousine de Potter qui venait déjeuner avec ses amies et se renfrogna. Il ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour apprendre à connaître Weasley. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de la regarder lorsqu'il la voyait, c'est à dire en cours, à la bibliothèque. Mais il ne lui parlait pas, ne tentait rien et cette situation le frustrait. La rousse l'énervait. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui échappe. Salazar, il était un Malefoy ! Rien ne lui échappait !<p>

_T'en resteras pas moins un Malefoy_

- T'es encore sur cette histoire ? S'étonna Josh alors qu'il venait de se plaindre de ne pouvoir approcher Weasley.

C'était un dimanche. Scorpius et Josh travaillaient avec Nott dans leur salle commune mais le blond n'avançait pas, il en était encore à son introduction alors que ses amis avaient rempli la moitié de leur parchemin. Et pour cause, il n'arrêtait pas de se creuser la tête pour trouver un moyen de parler à Weasley. Comment l'aborder sans qu'elle le rejette ? Il avait essayé l'arrogance, la séduction, les cours… A chaque fois elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Pourtant un détail titillait le Serpentard : son attitude. Elle avait beau lui dire de partir, répliquer sèchement qu'elle voulait travailler en silence, ses yeux semblaient lui dire le contraire. Comme si, au fond d'elle-même, elle avait envie qu'il continue ses assauts et ouvre une brèche dans sa forteresse.

_Parfois on s'interdit de faire ce qu'on a envie de faire, simplement pour que les autres comprennent qu'on en a envie. (*)_

Oui, il avait l'impression que Weasley, l'appelait au secours…en quelque sorte. C'était plutôt comique car, après tout, c'était Potty le sauveur de l'humanité non ?

Et voilà pourquoi il avait écrit une dizaine de lignes sur son parchemin alors que les deux autres garçons avaient pratiquement terminé leur devoir.

Josh avait espéré qu'il allait laisser tomber cette stupide idée de vengeance mais la retenue avec Potter avait aggravé la situation. Scorpius semblait plus que jamais remonté, les choses n'allaient pas comme il le souhaitait et étant donné que la patience n'était pas son fort, il était d'un caractère exécrable en ce moment. Il fallait qu'il remédie à la situation et vite, car Flint n'était pas sûr de supporter les sautes d'humeur et les plaintes de son ami encore très longtemps.

- Qu'est ce qu'i t'arrive ? T'en baves avec Rouqui ? Demanda Morgan sans relever la tête de son parchemin.

- Je ne peux pas l'approcher ! Potter est toujours dans les parages ! Brailla Scorpius en abattant un poing sur la table. Et je ne peux pas la suivre toute la journée ! J'en ai marre de passer ma vie à la bibliothèque ! De toute façon ça ne sert à rien puisque je ne peux pas lui parler là-bas ! Je pers mon temps ! Il faut que je trouve une autre solution ! Acheva-t-il, frustré, en s'emparant de sa baguette pour la faire tourner dans ses mains.

- Pourquoi tu ne chopes pas son emploi du temps ? Proposa Morgan.

L'idée était bonne, s'il était au courant préalablement, il n'aurait qu'à partir au bon endroit au bon moment. Mais il y avait un problème…

- Aucun Gryffondor ne me donnera son emploi du temps ! Ronchonna Scorpius et je ne vais plus suivre Weasley toute la journée, j'ai autre chose à faire !

- Si tu ne veux pas déléguer Scorp, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Déclara simplement son ami.

Cette réplique eut le don de l'agacer.

- Tu devrais peut-être…laisser tomber. Se risqua à dire Josh, ce qui l'horripila carrément.

- Pas question !

Il n'allait pas se défiler. Il n'était pas un lâche. Il avait de nombreuses choses à faire payer à Potter. Mais comment faire ? Jamais il ne demandait de l'aide. Un Malefoy se débrouillait tout seul, _il_, se débrouillait tout seul. Seulement, il devait avouer qu'il en avait raz le bol de n'avoir aucun résultat. Et Potty avait encore bien fait de lui rappeler qu'il lui devait du _respect_ !

Oh oui, il allait le respecter…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, entre le cours de Sortilèges et celui de Métamorphose, Scorpius renonça à suivre Weasley pendant la pause.<p>

Josh et lui partirent faire un tour au bord du lac. Il y avait du vent ce jour-là. Les deux garçons songèrent qu'une petite partie de quidditch nocturne avec les mecs de leur chambrée pourrait être intéressante. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent des gloussements à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Encore ton fan-club. Soupira Josh agacé.

- Ah ouai. Remarqua Scorpius en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux filles, assises non loin d'eux.

- Franchement tu ne peux pas leur dire que t'en a rien à foutre d'elles ? J'en ai marre qu'on se les coltine sans arrêt !

- Oh tu exagères Joshy… Et puis, ce n'est pas si désagréable… Plaisanta le blond.

Le visage de Josh vira au rouge, oula, ces nanas lui courraient vraiment sur le haricot !

- Soit tu vas leur dire tout de suite, soit c'est moi qui le fait ! Je les supporte plus ! Répliqua sèchement Flint.

- Ok ok… Ronchonna Scorpius en se levant.

Après tout, Josh avait raison, ces filles le gênait pour approcher Weasley, il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers les deux adolescentes qui tentaient de réprimer leurs gloussements avec grandes difficultés. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle. Scorpius s'enorgueillit de voir l'effet qu'il leur faisait, elles le dévoraient des yeux. Bien sûr, le Serpentard ne doutait plus de son image, mais ça faisait toujours plaisir. Et c'est là qu'il le remarqua : le blason de Gryffondor, brodé sur leurs capes.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer gentiment à ses admiratrices que non, il n'était pas intéressé et qu'il en avait assez d'être suivit, une idée lumineuse pointa dans son esprit.

- Salut les filles ! Lança-t-il d'un ton charmeur en s'asseyant à coté d'elles.

- Saluuut ! Répondirent-elles en même temps.

- Vous êtes venues admirer le lac ?

Ahah ! C'était plutôt lui et Josh qu'elles étaient venues admirer !

- Ouii.

- Vous êtes de Gryffondor ? Vous savez que la salle commune des Serpentards est juste en dessous du lac ?

Il leur fit la conversation quelques minutes, posa quelques questions sur elles, faisant comme si elles l'intéressaient un peu. Il apprit qu'elles s'appelaient Mary et Lucy bon, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, mais elles pourraient s'avérer lui être très utiles. Après quelques paroles sans intérêt, il demanda :

- Dites, est ce que vous pouvez me rendre un service ?

- Ca dépend, quoi ? Demanda Mary.

- J'ai besoin que vous me passiez l'emploi du temps d'une fille de votre maison.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux en faire ?

- Ah, ah ! Dit-il avec un air séducteur. Ca c'est mon affaire. Alors, est ce que vous êtes d'accord ?

Elles se regardèrent et, alors que Mary allait accepter, Lucy l'empêcha de répondre pour dire :

- Et qu'est ce qu'on a en échange ?

Scorpius réprima une grimace, ce n'était pas deux filles de 14/15 ans qui allaient lui dicter sa conduite et le faire chanter ! Il jeta un regard à Josh qui s'impatientait et reporta son attention sur Lucy.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire éclatant.

- Un baiser.

Scorpius éclata de rire. Sans plus d'explications, il se pencha sur elle, posa ses mains sur ses joues pour l'empêcher de bouger, puis il l'embrassa brièvement. Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps, elle n'était pas vraiment laide et puis, si c'était le prix à payer pour avoir l'emploi du temps de Weasley… Ce n'est pas un baiser qui allait se mettre en travers de son chemin !

Il se recula et observa Lucy, on aurait dit qu'elle avait vu Merlin ! Scorpius se remit à rire, c'était plus fort que lui, comme toutes les filles, elle affichait un air béat parce qu'il l'avait embrassée. Lucy se tourna vers Mary, elle lui sourait. Le blond remarqua bien que Mary, elle aussi, attendait quelque chose.

- Un baiser chacune. Précisa Lucy.

Il s'approcha vers Mary mais celle-ci recula. Scorpius grimaça, elle était folle celle-là ou quoi ? Refuser le baiser d'un Malefoy ! On n'y pense pas !

- Non…de...euh… ton ami… Josh Flint.

Scorpius se mit à rire une nouvelle fois.

- Je vais t'arranger ça. Mais vous me promettez de ne rien dire, à personne. Et de m'obtenir l'emploi du temps de Rose Weasley ?

- C'est d'accord. Répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

- Vous me jurez de ne rien dire? Insista-t-il, méfiant.

- Tu as notre parole. Parole de Gryffondor.

Cela lui convenait car même si ça devait causer leur perte, les Gryffondors n'avaient qu'une parole. Il s'éloigna des filles et entendit glousser derrière lui:

- Tu te rends compte! Quand je vais dire à Helen que _Scorpius Malefoy _m'a embrassée...!

***/*\***

- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu allais leur dire de déguerpir et tu veux que j'aille en embrasser une ? Râla Josh une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.

- Oh Josh, soit sympa ! Il me faut absolument l'emploi du temps de Weasley ! Plaida le blond.

- Mouai… "Absolument, absolument"...

Le brun était face à un cruel dilemme, d'un coté, Scorp qui lui demandait d'embrasser une cruche, de l'autre, la paix qu'il pourrait avoir si ces deux filles disparaissaient…et ce n'était rien comparé au fait que Malefoy obtienne ce satané emploi du temps !

- S'il te plait vieux, j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là ! Insista Scorpius.

Josh soupira pour la forme et marcha en direction des filles, le choix avait été aisé. Scorpius l'observa discuter avec elles et embrasser la fille à son tour.

C'est beau l'amitié.

En plus, Josh avait l'air content, lorsqu'il le rejoignit, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors ? Ca t'as plût ? Plaisanta le blond.

- Un peu que ça m'a plût ! J'ai marchandé avec elles, maintenant elles vont nous foutre la paix ! S'écria joyeusement son ami.

- Tant qu'elles me filent l'emploi du temps de Weasley… Marmonna Malefoy.

On n'a rien sans rien. Ah ces Serpentards…

* * *

><p>Scorpius décida de continuer sur cette lancée. Finalement, la proposition de Morgan était bonne. Il devait « déléguer ». Il ne pouvait décemment pas en apprendre sur Rose de cette manière. C'est en dînant un soir qu'il eut une idée. Il lui fallait un indic temporaire chez les Gryffondor, quelqu'un de suffisamment proche de Rose et pas assez proche de Potter pour ne pas lui parler. Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait manipuler à son aise.<p>

Scorpius sortit de la grande salle et guetta le petit brun qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir à son tour, car il avait terminé son repas depuis un moment.

Le Serpentard ne savait pas s'il avait fait le bon choix, mais il était suffisamment craint par cette personne pour obtenir des résultats.

Lorsque Samuel Tarce passa seul devant lui, il le tira en arrière dans un coin isolé et le plaqua contre un mur de pierre, le maintenant par le col.

- Qu'est ce que… Balbutia le petit brun.

- Salut l'avorton. Dit Scorpius avec assurance.

Le Gryffondor le regarda sans comprendre, il se demandait quand Malefoy allait lui mettre son poing dans la figure ou pire, sa baguette.

- Je vais te proposer un marché. Dit-il finalement.

- Un marché ? Balbutia Samuel sans comprendre ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir un type comme Malefoy.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de renseignements, sur Rose Weasley.

- Des renseignements ? Sur Rose ?

Cet abruti allait répéter chacun de ses mots ou bien ?

- Oui, oui, sur la rouquine ! Râla Scorpius. Ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle déteste, sa date de naissance, son animal de compagnie…des infos quoi ! Termina-t-il en s'énervant.

Incroyable, en plus d'être craintif, Tarce était stupide !

Son interlocuteur semblait effrayé et l'aristocrate s'en réjouit. Il sortit sa baguette et relâcha sa prise sur lui.

- Je ne te conseille pas de me décevoir. Dit-il avec un ton menaçant. Tu as une semaine. Envoie-moi une lettre.

- Je…mais…Bredouilla Samuel en suivant des yeux la baguette de Malefoy, glissant sur son cou de droite à gauche.

- Tu es prévenu, si je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles d'ici une semaine… je me ferai une joie de tester quelques sorts sur toi. Et ne t'avise pas d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Compris ? Continua Scorpius.

- Co…compris. Haleta Samuel, effrayé.

- Bien.

Le Serpentard se recula en le menaçant du regard, puis il le laissa en plan et rejoignit sa salle commune, guilleret. L'emploi du temps de Weasley et des renseignements sur elle… Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas menacer quelqu'un pour la séduire à sa place !

* * *

><p>Flint avait bien remarqué que Scorpius semblait plus joyeux. Il se demandait comment cette histoire allait finir. Cela faisait presque trois semaines que le blond se démenait pour son stupide plan. Il ne parlait plus que de ça. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Le quidditch, les filles, leur avenir professionnel… rien, il semblait avoir fait table rase de ses anciens sujets de conversation. Si Merlin, Morgane et Mordred étaient revenus d'entre les morts, Josh n'était même pas sûr que Scorpius l'aurait mentionné. Il n'avait dans la bouche que le nom de Potter et celui de Weasley, ça en devenait extrêmement fatiguant. Il racontait en détail ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse dans le meilleur des cas, cherchait à anticiper les réactions de Weasley et l'exaspération de Potter. Ca ne pouvait plus durer… Voilà pourquoi, tous les soirs, Josh priait Salazar de venir en aide à ce pauvre Scorpius et à son esprit déjà si tourmenté ! Malefoy était coriace. <em>Qu'il obtienne des résultats et qu'on en finisse ! <em>Pensait Josh alors que Scorpius, râlait pour la énième fois que jamais il n'allait réussir sans « un minimum d'informations ».

Et Salazar semblait avoir entendu les prières de Josh. Car quelques jours plus tard, Scorpius fut intercepté par les deux groupies qu'ils avaient vus au bord du lac. Elles avaient tenu parole (pas étonnant, elles étaient à Gryffondor) et lui avaient confié l'emploi du temps de Weasley. Josh se rappelait très bien le regard brillant de joie que lui avait lancé son ami en agitant le papier sous son nez pendant le cours de DFCM.

Dès qu'il avait eu le papier en main, Scorpius n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'ouvrir et de l'étudier rapidement, de le mémoriser au maximum.

Il s'était tout d'abord demandé si les deux filles ne lui avaient pas fait de blague. L'emploi du temps de Weasley était overbooké. Elle semblait avoir deux fois plus de cours que lui. Elle avait prit toutes les options ou quoi ? On dirait bien que oui… Elle était tarée !

Le jour même, après les cours, Scorpius s'installa à la bibliothèque pour étudier les emplois du temps. Il en rédigea un nouveau, sur lequel il inscrivit tous les jours et les heures où il croisait Weasley-fille. Il se mit ensuite à griffonner des numéros de salles, des heures, des cours et des titres de livres. Si quelqu'un avait jeté un coup d'œil à ses papiers par-dessus son épaule, nul doute qu'il n'aurait rien comprit.

Le blond s'était installé non loin de Rose Weasley et jetait de temps en temps des regards dans sa direction.

Finalement, vers 19h30, il sortit de la bibliothèque et partit manger, ses amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés et c'est tout seul qu'il s'assit à la table des Serpentards (de façon à garder un œil sur la rousse, histoire de voir ce qu'elle aime déguster…).

Il mourrait de faim. Pas question d'attendre encore trois heures que ses amis arrivent. Et puis, ils avaient refusé de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque, alors tant pis pour eux !

Aussi, l'héritier Malefoy dont le ventre commençait à crier famine, ne perdit pas de temps pour se servir en salade, pommes de terre et jus de citrouille. Il planta soigneusement sa fourchette dans une appétissante pomme de terre et observa un instant la table des professeurs.

Il sentit alors un frôlement et un petit courant d'air à sa gauche. Quelqu'un s'était assis à coté de lui. Il s'apprêta à râler contre ses camarades qui avaient l'impudence d'être en retard, mais il fut surprit de voir une jolie brune à leur place.

Beth Parkinson.

- Salut Scorpius. Dit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire.

- Salut.

- Tu es tout seul ? Ca te dérange que je m'installe ici ?

- Non, pas du tout. Viens.

Beth était dans sa classe depuis 6 ans, elle était à Serpentard - naturellement, sinon elle ne serait pas venue l'aborder comme ça – ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps car leurs parents se fréquentaient de temps en temps. Beth n'était pas méchante, mais elle était un peu bête, et puis elle avait la réputation de… comment dire… Merlin seul savait ce qu'il ne lui était pas passé dessus. Il faut dire que, heureusement pour elle, Beth n'avait pas hérité de la tête de bouledogue de sa mère… Le jour où il avait vue cette dernière, Scorpius avait comprit tout de suite pourquoi son père n'avait jamais cédé à ses avances quand il était à Poudlard.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? Demanda la brune en se servant de la salade.

- Rien de spécial.

Scorpius n'était pas très bavard. Et cette fille qui venait lui tirer les vers du nez… Il détestait raconter sa vie à n'importe qui.

- Comment ça se passe avec Potter ? J'ai une _sainte_ _horreur _de ce type ! Il parait que tu t'es encore prit des retenues à cause de lui ?

C'était drôle, tout le monde disait que c'était de sa faute à lui s'il allait sans arrêt en retenue et elle, accusait Potter comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- C'est la guerre entre Potter et moi, comme d'habitude. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Déclara-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Il remarqua le regard brûlant de la brune sur lui lorsqu'il reposa son verre sur la table. Il se doutait bien qu'il lui plaisait, il lui avait bien semblé qu'elle le regardait souvent ces derniers temps. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et Beth répondit automatiquement en lui rendant le sien. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer puis Scorpius saisit le plat de pommes de terre, il n'était pas à portée de la fille.

- Tu veux des patates ? Proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh, non _surtout pas_. Minauda Parkinson. Je ne prends que de la salade ! Le reste, ça fait grossir…

Scorpius, amusé, sourit un peu plus. Les filles avaient de ces manières! Voir les mimiques de Parkison le faisait bien rire, et c'était très bon pour son égo de la voir le regarder de la sorte. Il porta sa fourchette à sa bouche et se mit à manger avec appétit. Son attention se porta alors sur Weasley, ou plutôt sur son assiette. Elle, avait une portion raisonnable de pommes de terre ainsi que de la salade, des tomates…

Scorpius en était là de ses réflexions lorsque ses deux amis débarquèrent à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Beth, obnubilée par le blond, ne les avait pas vu et lança joyeusement :

- Oh mais tu devrais en reprendre toi. J'imagine qu'en tant que joueur de quidditch, tu dois beaucoup te dépenser... C'est très physique d'être poursuiveur...

Scorpius se contenta de hocher la tête, il n'aimait pas lorsqu'on lui parlait pour rien dire, surtout les filles stupides qui faisaient semblant de s'y connaître en quidditch... Heureusement, Morgan et Josh prirent place avec eux.

- Merlin, on dirait que t'as rien mangé depuis 8 jours ! S'exclama Josh en s'asseyant en face de lui, le regard rivé sur son assiette.

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec son assiette? A croire qu'il se gavait comme un orgre!

- C'est cette bibliothèque, ça me fout le bourdon alors je mange pour oublier ma détresse… Marmonna Scorpius la bouche pleine.

- T'as qu'à laisser tomber ton plan. Proposa Josh en s'emparant du plat de pommes de terre qui, décidément, avaient un sacré succès.

Scorpius manqua de s'étrangler avec sa bouchée de nourriture.

- Pas question ! Répliqua-t-il.

- Quel plan ? Intervint Parkinson en se penchant légèrement sur Scorpius tout en battant des cils.

- Rien… c'est secret défense ! Répondit Morgan avec un petit rire devant l'entêtement de son ami.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne veux rien me dire, _Scorpius_ ? Insista Beth. _S'il te plait_...

- Je t'en parlerai…peut-être. Sourit le blond en songeant qu'il avait la cote.

Mais il n'était pas dupe. Cette fille ressemblait un peu à son ex, elle était jolie mais elle n'avait rien dans le crâne.

Cette réponse sembla suffire à Beth et cela confirma la pensée du blond. Parkinson termina le peu de salade qu'elle avait dans son assiette pendant que Josh et Morgan se lançaient dans une discussion sur les Gobelins de la banque Gringotts. Finalement, elle se redressa et déclara :

- Bon, je vous laisse… A bientôt, _Scorpius_.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire et partit.

Le blond l'observa, il est vrai qu'elle était mignonne… et bien foutue avec ça.

Il pliait soigneusement une feuille de salade (un Malefoy ne coupe pas sa salade comme un vulgaire vilain!) lorsqu'il sentit les sourires narquois et les regards moqueurs de ses amis se poser sur lui.

- Quoi ? S'enquit-il tout en sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils allaient lui dire.

- Mon gars, elle, elle est folle de toi ! S'écria Morgan en désignant du pouce la brune qui quittait la grande salle.

- On dirait. Répondit Scorpius, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pas vilaine la Parkinson, pas vilaine du tout même…

* * *

><p>(*) Phrase tirée du film <span>Le Village<span>, de Night Shyamalan.


	4. Découvertes en Furie

**Découvertes en furie**

Scorpius s'était toujours délecté de voir la peur qu'il inspirait aux élèves plus petits que lui. Même certaines personnes de son année le craignaient, malheureusement, Potter n'en faisait pas partie. Mais depuis qu'il était en septième année, c'était…le bonheur parfait, incommensurable, les autres élèves étant tous plus petits que lui. Soit on le regardait avec peur, soit on l'admirait. Bon d'accord, certains le détestaient aussi, mais cela ne le dérangeait plus depuis longtemps, au contraire, il trouvait ça amusant.

La peur, semblait avoir été un excellent stimulant pour Samuel Tarce.

Une semaine plus tard après que Scorpius l'ait menacé, un hibou laissa tomber une lettre devant lui pendant la distribution du courrier au petit déjeuner.

Scorpius fut enchanté de recevoir la fameuse lettre informative si rapidement. Il n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour la décacheter. Comme d'habitude, il fit tout de suite part à ses deux acolytes de ses découvertes.

- En résumé, elle aime : lire, voler, elle s'intéresse au quidditch à l'école parce que son frère et son cousin sont dans l'équipe de Gryffondor mais sinon elle s'en fout, elle déteste les gens qui parlent trop, les filles superficielles, son cours préféré est la métamorphose – c'est clair, elle est folle ! – le seul cours où elle s'en voit, c'est les potions, elle est née le 17 novembre, elle est donc scorpion… La bonne blague ! Elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec Alice Londubat, Potter et Frank Londubat… Déclarait-il tout en mangeant une part de cake.

- C'est pas franchement des scoops ce qu'il t'a amené là… Le coupa Morgan.

- Hum… Marmonna Scorpius en parcourant la lettre des yeux.

Scorpius continua de lire la lettre en silence, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant là-dedans mais cela pourrait lui donner quelques pistes…

- Ca c'est pas mal ! Dit-il en gardant la lettre sous les yeux. En ce moment elle lit La Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard.

- Ouai, et ? Demanda Morgan qui ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

- J'imagine que tu vas le lire ? Déclara Josh sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il désapprouvait cela.

- Je suis bien obligé ! Répliqua Scorpius. Cette petite idiote ne me parle pas du tout ! J'ai l'impression d'être un pestiféré !

- C'est sûr que ça doit te changer ! Ricanèrent ses deux amis.

Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ça des amis !

Mais oui, il était énervé que Weasley l'ignore. Pour qui elle se prenait ? Si elle était orgueilleuse comme Potter, il allait devoir redoubler d'effort pour la supporter !

* * *

><p>Samuel Tarce, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, observait Rose Weasley, assise avec les deux Londubat près d'une cheminée. Elle tourna la tête et son regard balaya la pièce. Samuel baissa la tête en rougissant. Ce qu'elle était jolie… et gentille en plus… Le garçonnet déglutit. Il n'était vraiment pas fier. Depuis quelques jours, il se demandait s'il avait sa place à Gryffondor. Il était peureux et il l'impression d'avoir trahit Rose. Il n'avait pas eu le courage, le cran, d'envoyer paître Malefoy. Pourquoi voulait-il des renseignements sur Rose ? Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui demande à lui ? Il se sentait mal, il avait mauvaise conscience. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Rose, qu'il la mette en garde contre Malefoy. A moins qu'ils soient amis… L'autre jour, à la bibliothèque… mais non, sinon Malefoy n'aurait pas demandé des renseignements sur Rose. Il en avait mal à la tête à force de réfléchir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la rousse qui était penchée sur un parchemin. Samuel s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Jamais il n'oserait l'aborder comme ça… Il entendit des bruits de pas et aperçu Potter qui descendit des dortoirs, un livre à la main, seul.<p>

Samuel n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Il intercepta Potter à l'entrée des dortoirs. Il se surprit à avoir autant d'audace. C'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Potter qu'il empêchait d'avancer. Le brun lui lança un regard surprit alors que Samuel dit à toute vitesse :

- Je peux te parler ?

Albus écarquilla les yeux. Il se prenait pour qui celui-ci ? Il était en troisième année non ?  
>Il ne savait même pas comment il s'appelait, et puis qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait d'abord ?<p>

Samuel l'entraina dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor, loin du regard de Rose qui, de toute façon, était trop absorbée par son travail et n'avait même pas remarqué que son cousin était descendu des dortoirs. Samuel le regarda avec détermination et commença à parler.

- Voilà … Avant tout je voulais que tu saches que je n'ai rien fait de plein gré, j'étais obligé, il… il m'a forcé.

Albus était perplexe. Il parlait de quoi ?

- Euh ouai… Qui t'a forcé au juste ? Demanda le brun.

- Scorpius Malefoy.

Le visage d'Albus Potter se rembrunit.

- Je t'écoute. Déclara-t-il gravement en croisant les bras.

- Il m'a demandé de lui fournir des renseignements. Il a dit qu'il me lancerait un sort si je ne le faisais pas…

En effet, Malefoy était tout à fait capable de faire ça.

- Des renseignements sur quoi ?

- Sur…sur Rose. Ta cousine.

- IL A QUOI ?

Potter avait crié dans toute la salle commune et Samuel sursauta. Potter était réactif. Pas étonnant qu'il était si bon attrapeur… Et dire que Samuel ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur eux, c'était raté. Frank Londubat se leva et vint les rejoindre. C'était le meilleur ami de Potter.

- Al ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Londubat.

Potter secoua la tête.

- Rien, rien.

Il ne voulait pas en parler. Frank l'aurait tout de suite dit à Alice, sa jumelle et Alice en aurait parlé à Rose. Il allait se charger de Malefoy tout seul et lui faire comprendre de ne pas toucher à un cheveu de sa cousine. Frank l'observa avec méfiance. Il devait trouver son attitude étrange, mais il savait qu'il ne poserait pas de question, Frank n'était pas curieux, il savait que quand Albus le voudrait, il lui raconterait tout.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu…ton nom c'est quoi déjà ? S'enquit Albus à l'adresse de Samuel.

- Samuel.

- Ok. Merci Samuel. S'il revient te voir, préviens-moi.

- D'accord.

Potter et Londubat laissèrent Samuel retourner à sa table et dévorer Rose des yeux.  
>Albus s'assit à coté de sa cousine. Merlin que mijotait Malefoy ? Les Serpentard étaient rusés. Quelle idée tordue avait encore eut Blondasse ?<p>

* * *

><p>Scorpius avait observé Rose, des heures, enfin si l'on mettait bout à bout les minutes d'observations, mais il devait trouver un moyen de l'approcher, sans que cela lui paraisse suspect, sinon, elle allait se braquer, comme la dernière fois à la bibliothèque.<br>Il aurait pu lui parler en cours, en potions, sortilèges et botanique mais les Serpentards et Gryffondors ne se rassemblaient pas et il ne fallait pas qu'elle se méfie trop de lui. Il ne tenait pas à ce que son plan tombe à l'eau.

Quelques jours étaient passés et le blond manquait un peu d'idées quant à la tentative d'approche qu'il allait adopter pour entrer en contact avec la cousine de Potter.

Un matin, les Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient mélangés pour le cours de potions. Scorpius s'y ennuyait souvent, il terminait bien vite ses préparations avec une facilité déconcertante. C'était surement pour ça que le professeur Ars l'adorait.

En ce jeudi matin donc, ce dernier passait entre les rangs et commentait les travaux des élèves.

- Oh mon cher Scorpius ! Je ne suis pas surpris du résultat ! Votre potion est encore une fois par-faite !

Il fit encore quelques commentaires d'élèves et s'arrêta devant le chaudron de Rose.

- Miss Weasley ! Je vois que vous avez encore confondu la peau de grenouille avec celle de crapaud. Je vais finir par croire que vous y mettez de la mauvaise volonté…

- Pas du tout professeur, je fais de mon mieux mais…

- Vous devriez travailler en binôme, avec quelqu'un qui a plus de facilités. La coupa le prof qui semblait réfléchir tout haut. Je vais instaurer ça pour la prochaine fois. Chaque élève aura un partenaire.

L'effervescence se diffusa rapidement dans la classe à l'entente de cette nouvelle, tout le monde était ravi de travailler en binôme. Seul Scorpius restait silencieux, sans réagir.

- Cool ! S'exclama Josh. Je vais enfin pouvoir récolter de bonnes notes si tu te mets avec moi… Scorp' ?

C'était l'occasion idéale. Scorpius n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité.

- Scorp' ? Répéta Josh.

Son ami le regarda avec regret. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de travailler avec Weasley, mais c'était sa seule chance.

- Oh non ! Chuchota Josh. Ne me dis pas que…

- C'est l'occasion rêvée Josh. Murmura tristement Scorpius.

Il allait beaucoup moins rigoler avec Weasley qu'avec son meilleur ami, mais s'il le fallait pour faire payer à Potter son arrogance et ses paroles…il ne devait pas hésiter. Josh soupira et se retourna, mimant à Morgan qu'il serait son partenaire en potions.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la fin du cours, Scorpius s'attarda volontairement dans la salle pour voir le prof, faisant mine de nettoyer son chaudron avec application.

- Mr Malefoy ? Ne me dites pas que vous voulez me poser une question sur mon cours, les potions n'ont pas de secret pour vous non ?

- En fait, professeur, je voulais vous…soumettre une idée. Si vous me permettez bien sûr.

- Oh. Bien volontiers, je vous écoute mon cher Scorpius.

- Pour les binômes, on va choisir avec qui on se met ?

- Et bien, oui, je pense, pourquoi cette question ? S'étonna Ars.

- Parce que…je me disais… Ce serait bien si les maisons pourraient être mélangées… ça nous permettrait de mieux nous connaitre…

Scorpius prenait toujours son air hésitant avec lui, ça marchait à tous les coups.

- Au bout de sept ans, vous ne vous connaissez pas encore ? S'esclaffa le professeur. Allez Mr Malefoy, dites-moi plutôt avec qui vous aimeriez être en binôme. Une fille certainement, et vous n'osez pas lui demander ? Ca m'étonne de vous ! Pendant un moment, je vous croisais chaque semaine avec une fille différente. Alors ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Avec qui voulez-vous être ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Scorpius, décidément, Ars l'avait à la bonne, et il le prenait pour un faible qui n'osait pas aller voir les nanas, c'était à mourir de rire !

- Avec Rose Weasley professeur.

- Rose Weasley ? Hum, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous parlez de faire connaissance…

Nul n'ignorait la haine mutuelle des familles Potter/Weasley et Malefoy.

- Très bien Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez y aller.

- C'est d'accord professeur ? Je vais être avec Rose Weasley ?

Ars sourit avant de répondre :

- Oui. Mais… Mr Malefoy ! Je vous fais confiance, n'en parlez à personne.

- Promis monsieur.

Les Serpentards avaient toujours su que les relations pouvaient les emmener loin, très loin, et Scorpius venait d'en avoir la preuve.

* * *

><p>Après ce dernier cours, Scorpius était rentré joyeux dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Morgan et Josh étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs avec Paul et Jeremy, leurs deux autres camarades de chambrée.<p>

- On t'attendait Scorp ! Lança Jeremy. Impossible de savoir s'il faut broyer les chenilles ou mettre entières pour la potion de ratatinage.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, il faut les couper en tranches. Expliqua Scorpius en s'installant avec eux.

Les quatre garçons se continuèrent à rédiger leur devoir tout en discutant. Paul se mit à raconter que sa mère refusait qu'il s'achète (avec ses propres économies) le Flèche Australe, alors qu'il avait mis de l'argent de coté tout l'été pour se l'acheter !

Scorpius sourit. Lui, avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il avait voulu (sans dépenser un sous d'argent de poche). Il jeta un coup d'œil à son manuel de potion.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui ce qu'il voulait, c'était La Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard. Pas question d'emprunter un livre pourri à la bibliothèque. Scorpius délaissa son travail pour prendre un morceau de parchemin. Il frotta le bout de sa plume sur son menton et rédigea une lettre à ses parents. Il devait être inventif, sa mère lui avait envoyé une lettre assez… bruyante après sa dernière retenue et, même si ses parents étaient plus que généreux avec lui, ils n'étaient pas stupides au point de lui envoyer des cadeaux quand il sortait tout juste de retenue. Le garçon fit courir sa plume sur le parchemin et écrivit :

_Salut les Malefoy,  
><em>_J'espère que vous allez bien, à Poudlard, c'est la routine, rien de neuf.  
><em>_J'ai un service à vous demander…  
><em>_Je sais que vous allez me dire que je suis déjà allé en retenue plusieurs fois, mais ce n'était pas ma faute, c'était à cause de Potter ! Il est toujours aussi insupportable et je ne peux plus fermer les yeux sur ses insultes.  
><em>_Londubat semble penser que nos disputes sont « génétiquement programmées »… j'en déduis donc, que je n'y suis pour rien, c'est le destin !  
><em>_J'aurais besoin d'un livre. C'est pour les cours, est ce que vous pourriez me l'envoyer ?  
><em>_Le titre est __La Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard__, je ne me rappelle plus l'auteur…  
><em>_Je vous embrasse.  
><em>_Scorpius (votre bienaimé fils)_

Morgan éclata de rire en lisant la lettre.

- T'en fais pas un peu trop ? Pourri-gaté comme t'es, ils vont bien te l'envoyer ton livre, pas la peine de leur rappeler que tu es leur « bienaimé-fils » !

- Oh la ferme ! Sourit Scorpius en reprenant la lettre des mains de son ami.

- Depuis quand tu lis toi ? S'enquit Paul.

- Je ne lis pas encore, je commencerai quand j'aurais ce bouquin. Répondit le blond en pliant soigneusement la lettre.

- J'espère pour toi qu'il ne sera pas trop long ! S'esclaffa Josh.

Flint et Nott se jetèrent un regard amusé avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard sévère de leur ami qui, secrètement, avait la même espérance.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours plus tard, Scorpius sortit d'un cours de Métamorphose. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ennuyeux. Le blond ne voyait pas vraiment où était l'intérêt de transformer un cochon d'Inde en pelote de laine. Comment Weasley pouvait-elle aimer ça ? Elle était passionnée par tous les trucs chiants, pas possible autrement. Josh était parti avec Morgan à la volière. Scorpius retournait tranquillement en direction de la salle commune des verts et argents, il passa non loin de la bibliothèque, traversa un autre couloir et s'apprêta à emprunter les escaliers pour descendre lorsqu'il fut brusquement tiré en arrière et plaqué contre un mur. Il faillit sourire en apercevant la tignasse brune – toujours aussi mal coiffée – de Potter.<p>

- Potty ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Railla-t-il.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Il parait que tu te renseignes sur ma cousine ! Gronda Albus Potter en appuyant son avant-bras sous son cou.

Scorpius prit bien son temps avant de répondre, tout était bon pour énerver Potter. S'il réagissait déjà comme ça parce qu'il se renseignait sur sa cousine, qu'est ce que ça allait être _plus tard_…

- Oh ça… Dit Scorpius en laissant échapper un petit sourire en coin.

- Donc tu avoues que tu fais des recherches sur elle ? Qu'est ce que tu lui veux bordel !

- Oh Potter ! S'exclama Scorpius. Surveille ton langage, ton papa ne serait pas content de savoir que tu parles si mal… Je suis sûr que tu ne connais même pas la vrai signification du mot que tu viens d'employer. Imagine un peu, si des journalistes t'entendent ! Le fils du Balafré qui se conduit de cette manière… !

Potter fulminait.

- Tu vas me dire ce que tu veux à Rose ! Tout de suite ! Cria-t-il.

- Non. Répondit Scorpius, très calme.

- JE TE PREVIENS MALEFOY, SI TU…

- Al ? L'interrompit une voix féminine à l'autre bout du couloir.

De mieux en mieux. Rouquine qui sortait de la bibliothèque !

- Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant quelques pas dans leur direction.

Quelle question idiote. Elle ne voyait donc pas qu'ils étaient en pleine dispute ? Et puis, elle passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque ? En plus d'y aller tous les soirs, elle y était aussi en pleine journée ? Elle était vraiment cinglée cette fille !

Alice Londubat apparut à coté d'elle et les deux filles se rapprochèrent d'eux.

Scorpius, qui aurait pu repousser Potter depuis un bon moment, restait immobile, rien que pour voir la réaction de Rose Weasley.

- Merlin Al tu vas avoir des ennuis ! Souffla celle-ci en s'arrêtant à un mètre de Potter. Tu t'es déjà pris une retenue l'autre jour !

- La faute à qui ? Grogna Potter en désignant Scorpius de la tête.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça a assez duré vos disputes ? Et toi Malefoy ? Vous êtes en septième année ! Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur vos ASPIC au lieu de vous chamailler comme des gamins !

Et en plus elle leur faisait la morale. Scorpius détestait qu'on le sermonne. Mais Merlin, comment allait-il réussir à séduire cette fille ? Elle n'avait rien pour elle ! A part ses yeux...qui, en ce moment, fixaient les deux garçons avec une sévérité non feinte.

Rose, cet été, avait entendu sa mère et sa tante parler d'Al, il avait obtenu moins de buses que James même si ses résultats étaient corrects et Ginny espérait qu'il allait récolter plus d'ASPICS que de retenues cette année. Visiblement son cousin ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Rose ne supportait plus de le voir sans arrêt se chamailler avec Malefoy pour un oui ou pour un non. Al soupira et dit d'une voix qui se voulait maîtrisée mais qui laissait entendre à quel point il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir se défouler sur le blond.

- Ce… Ce type se renseigne sur toi ! Lâcha Albus à contrecœur.

Il desserra sa prise sur Scorpius et ce dernier en profita pour remettre sa chemise tordue en place. Un Malefoy ne se promène jamais débraillé dans les couloirs.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Rose.

- Il a demandé à Tarce de te poser des questions ! Poursuivit son cousin.

- C'est pour ça qu'il m'a fait subir un interrogatoire l'autre jour. Murmura Weasley en regardant Alice Londubat. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? S'enquit-elle en reportant son attention sur le blond.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Cracha ce dernier. Que je m'intéresse aux idiotes dans ton genre ?

Oh mince, c'était sortit tout seul. Il devait vraiment apprendre à se contrôler. Potter s'énerva encore plus en entendant Scorpius parler à sa cousine de cette manière.

- Pauvre con ! Grogna-t-il en sortant sa baguette. Tu vas voir…

Scorpius dégaina sa baguette à son tour. Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent, prêts à engager un duel.

- Voir quoi Potter ? Tu veux encore avoir les oreilles qui bougent ? Railla-t-il.

- Al… Tenta d'intervenir Weasley d'une petite voix.

Mais Potter la coupa sèchement :

- Rosie, mêle-toi de tes oignons tu veux ! Et laisse-moi régler son compte à cette…

C'en était trop pour la rousse. Albus qui osait l'envoyer balader, et Malefoy qui affichait son _horrible_ sourire narquois ! Même en souriant de la sorte, il était mignon. Rose se gifla mentalement et explosa :

- Vous êtes impossibles tous les deux ! Tu vas encore recevoir deux heures de retenue ! Ta mère va vraiment finir par l'envoyer une beuglante ! C'est ça que tu veux ! Hein ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Rater tes ASPICS et faire de la peine à ta mère ?

Rose savait très bien qu'Al adorait sa mère et qu'il souffrait de la décevoir. Il s'était toujours trouvé inférieur à James. James était parfait selon Al, ce qui, aux yeux de Rose cela était loin d'être exact, mais il était clair que son cousin avait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à son grand frère et la rousse comptait bien le mettre à profit pour le ramener à la raison et le faire lâcher Malefoy.

- Oh notre Potty national va se faire gronder par sa maman? Se moqua le blond de sa voix trainante.

- TAIS-TOI MALEFOY !

C'était Weasley qui avait parlé. Oh merde. Il en resta coi. Potter lui, éclata de rire. Même Londubat qui n'avait pas parlé depuis leur rencontre, s'esclaffa. Scorpius grogna et tendit sa baguette encore plus près de Potter. Le brun cessa de rire et pointa de nouveau la sienne sur Malefoy, préparant dans sa tête un sort intéressant…

- Ca suffit ! Continua Weasley, rouge de colère.

Mais les deux garçons l'ignorèrent complètement. Scorpius n'allait pas laisser une chance de se battre avec Potter, pas question qu'on l'agresse dans les couloirs, _un mauvais tour mérite punition (*)_.

- Furun… Amorça Scorpius.

- Incarc… Commença Potter.

- Calvus Furia !

Scorpius et Potter ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Des dizaines de chauves-souris s'échappèrent de la baguette de Weasley et volèrent sur eux en lançant des petits cris. Scorpius fit quelques pas, assaillit, il n'arrivait même plus à distinguer le couloir à cause de ces affreuses bestioles. Potter, de son coté, poussait des grognements.

- Rose ! Enlève-moi ça tout de suite !

- Certainement pas ! Entendit-il répondre d'un ton suffisant.

Le fils Malefoy distingua vaguement une masse de cheveux roux puis une autre, de cheveux blonds, s'éloigner. Il ne voyait même plus Potter.

Il tenta d'effrayer les chauves-souris en faisant des gestes avec les bras mais dès qu'il décollait ses mains de devant sa figure, d'autres fondaient sur son visage et lui donnaient des coups d'ailes et de griffes. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'un tel sort soit aussi puissant. Il essaya de se jeter un Finite mais il n'y parvint pas, les chauves-souris l'empêchant de se concentrer. Lâchant prise, il s'enfuit dans les couloirs en jurant contre ces maudits volatiles.

Il pénétra dans la salle commune de Serpentard en râlant et gesticulant, entouré d'un nuage noir de chauves-souris, attirant grandement l'attention sur lui. Josh et Morgan étaient en train de discuter, chacun une Bierraubeurre à la main, lorsqu'ils le reconnurent.

Malgré les dizaines de chauves-souris qui l'entouraient, les cheveux blonds éclatant de Scorpius, presque blancs, étaient tout à fait reconnaissables. Morgan lança un Finite et les animaux disparurent, laissant Scorpius en paix. Il soupira de soulagement et souffla en direction de son ami un petit « Merci ».

Puis il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers son dortoir, ne supportant plus les yeux de merlan frits que lui lançaient les Serpentards, installés dans la salle. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs, ouvrit la porte du sien à la volée et cria enfin :

- SALAZAR POTTER TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

Tout était de sa faute, c'était lui qui l'avait attrapé dans le couloir, lui qui l'insultait sans arrêt et c'était sa cousine qui lui avait lancé ce sort.

Il entendit quelques pas, derrière lui. Ses deux amis passèrent la tête à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Scorp, tu te sens bien ? S'enquit Josh.

- NON ! Cria Scorpius.

- Qu'est ce que… Commença le brun.

Mais il fut interrompu par un petit bruit. Comme quand quelqu'un tape à un carreau.

Scorpius se retourna vers la fenêtre la plus proche de lui tandis que ses deux amis rentraient dans leur dortoir.

Un hibou et une chouette, portant un lourd coli, poussaient des cris et semblaient s'impatienter. Scorpius reconnu tout de suite les oiseaux familiaux. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce pour venir poser le paquet sur son lit.

Les trois garçons s'approchèrent. Scorpius délaça les liens qui reliaient le colis aux chouettes et caressa les animaux, leur promettant quelques graines de Miam-hibou. Tout excité et à la fois inquiet – le paquet était bien trop gros à son goût – il ouvrit le coli.

Sur son lit se trouvait une belle édition, toute neuve, de La Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard.

* * *

><p>(*): Phrase tirée du <span>Seigneur des Anneaux<span> (1)


	5. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien

**Qui ne tente rien n'a rien**

Lorsque Morgan Nott se réveilla en ce lundi matin (7h15 !), il fut surpris de voir son condisciple aux cheveux blonds, tout habillé, le lit fait, assis sur son matelas, le dos contre le bois du lit et en train de…lire.

Lire par Salazar !

Depuis qu'il avait reçu ce fichu bouquin, on ne pouvait plus faire un bruit à coté de lui !

Même Paul, qui pourtant était une crème, avait consentit à dire que Scorpius commençait à « le gaver sévère » !

Etait-il vraiment passionné par ce bouquin ? C'était peu probable. C'était plutôt son plan qui le rendait nerveux. Il n'avait presque pas approché Weasley, souvent, quand il lui parlait, elle l'envoyait paître, ça faisait un mois que ça durait. Cette semaine, il n'avait même pas essayé de croiser Weasley dans les couloirs mine de rien, il n'avait fait aucune nouvelle tentative. Quand Morgan lui avait fait subtilement remarquer, Scorpius avait répliqué qu'il attendait d'avoir « toutes les cartes en main »…

Tous les soirs, il laissait allumée sa lampe jusqu'à point d'heure pour lire, le matin, il se levait plus tôt pour lire. Il se trimballait toute la journée avec ce pavé et dès qu'ils avaient cinq minutes de répit, paf, le voilà qui dégainait son arme et se mettait à lire…et gare à ceux qui parlaient un peu trop fort à coté de lui et lui faisaient relire deux fois la même phrase !

Ce que Morgan ne comprenait pas, c'est que Scorpius leur grognait dessus dès qu'ils avaient le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche, alors que lorsqu'il lisait en cours de Divination et que la vieille Trelawney jacassait ses stupidités, il arrivait parfaitement à se concentrer sur son bouquin !

C'était trop injuste.

- Ca va ? S'enquit-il à l'adresse du blond.

- Hum. Et toi ?

- J'ai mal dormi ! Ca t'étonne ? Râla Morgan qui n'était pas du matin.

- Non.

- T'as pas arrêté de me réveiller ! L'accusa-t-il.

- Tu sais que tu ronfles très fort à partir de minuit ? Répondit Scorpius sans daigner lever les yeux se son livre.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Rouspéta Morgan en s'approchant du lit de son ami.

- Ca va Nott… Soupira le blond.

- Ne. Me réveille plus la nuit ! Menaça Morgan en pointant l'index sur Malefoy

Scorpius soupira, Morgan avait passé les trois-quarts de la nuit à ronfler, c'était plutôt lui qui aurait du être en colère ce matin ! A cause de lui il avait du relire deux fois le chapitre dix-sept sur l'histoire des statues de Poudlard ! Agacé, le blond marqua sa page et descendit dans la salle commune pour continuer son chapitre. Il en était au vingtième… Il y en avait vingt-cinq en tout… Cinq petits chapitres, c'était ce qui le séparait de Weasley et de son but par la même occasion, enfin, c'était ce qu'il se disait pour se réconforter parce que ce bouquin était plutôt ennuyeux. Il préférait largement lire des livres de quidditch que cette nullité ! Pas étonnant que Weasley soit aussi coincée si sa seule distraction consistait à lire La Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard ou des ouvrages du genre…

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et rouvrit le livre. Il avait encore trois bons quarts d'heure avant le petit-déjeuner. Morgan l'avait agacé cette nuit à ronfler comme une chaudière ! Il fallait qu'il se concentre au minimum, sinon, comment Weasley croirait-elle qu'il avait bien lu le bouquin ? Il lui fallait un peu de silence par Merlin ! Ce livre était un vrai pavé et il devait se dépêcher de le finir avant Weasley ! Heureusement qu'il arrivait à lire en cours de divination, la voix soporifique de Trelawney ne le dérangeait pas. Mais comment voulez-vous vous concentrer quand les gars de votre chambrée et vos amis par la même occasion parlent quidditch, balai, filles et dîner ? Eh bien, pour Scorpius, ce n'était pas possible tout simplement. Et il le faisait très bien ressentir à ses amis en râlant.

Ils étaient habitués… Scorpius n'était que grognements depuis que Potter l'avait insulté. Ils l'avaient rarement vu aussi déterminé à nuire à quelqu'un. Les jours s'écoulaient rapidement, sans intérêt pour le blond. Il fallait vraiment qu'il agisse. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Dès qu'il aurait finit ce bouquin, il passerait à l'action et séduirait Weasley en un clin d'œil.

C'est avec le livre sous le bras qu'il pénétra dans la grande salle, attirant sur lui les regards surpris, notamment de ses camarades de Serpentard.

Scorpius s'installa sur la longue table, là où il avait une vue sur les autres tables, posa son livre à coté de lui et se mit à lire, il avait bientôt terminé son chapitre ! A ce rythme là, il aurait finit le bouquin à la fin de la semaine ! Malheureusement, Weasley arriva et quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Potter. Pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons du brun, Scorpius rangea le bouquin en ronchonnant. Josh et Morgan quant à eux, se détendirent un peu, contents que leur ami leur témoigne un peu d'attention.

Contrairement à ce que Scorpius pensait, Potter ne s'assit pas à coté de sa cousine mais plus loin, avec d'autres Gryffondors insignifiants. Ce cher Potty n'avait peut-être pas digéré l'épisode des chauves-souris… S'il ne restait plus sans arrêt à proximité de sa cousine, c'était peut-être le moment d'agir…tant pis pour le bouquin, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

* * *

><p>Rose et Alice avaient presque terminé leur petit-déjeuner lorsqu'Alice expliqua enfin ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle n'en avait pas reparlé avec Rose et ne comprenait pas pourquoi la rousse n'avait pas mit le sujet sur le tapis, mais Albus avait raison : le comportement de Malefoy était étrange ces derniers temps.<p>

- Rose. Dit Alice, décidée à « crever l'abcès ».

- Oui ?

- Malefoy te regarde.

Rose se retourna et eut juste le temps de voir le blond détourner les yeux, effectivement, quelques minutes plus tôt, il devait la regarder. Elle ? Peu probable. Et pourquoi ?  
>La rousse se retourna et continua à manger, perdue dans ses pensées.<p>

- Peut-être que tu lui plais. Supposa Alice.

Son amie manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, on parle de Scorpius Malefoy là.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Répéta Rose. Tu m'as regardé franchement ? Ca doit être toi qu'il regarde.

- Tu sous-estimes ton sex-appeal Rosie. Déclara calmement son amie.

- Pff.

- Et pourquoi il aurait cherché des renseignements sur toi hein ?

- J'en sais rien et je m'en moque. C'est Malefoy, d'après Al, il est capable de tout.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu veux bien oublier Al et ses jugements pendant une minute ? Un type se renseigne sur toi et n'arrête pas de te fixer, il n'y a pas de doute possible : tu lui plais.

- Je n'ai jamais plût à personne, c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Répliqua Rose, agacée.

Elle délaissa son verre de jus de citrouille et se redressa en battant des paupières.

- J'ai oublié un truc là-haut. On se retrouve en sortilèges ?

Elle n'attendit pas qu'Alice acquiesce pour fuir la grande salle, blessé sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Alice pouvait bien parler, elle était déjà sortit avec trois garçons, elle savait très bien qu'elle pouvait plaire à quelqu'un. Personne n'avait jamais regardé Rose avec envie, avec désir. Non, quand on la regardait c'était pour discuter des cours, ou se moquer, sinon on ne la regardait pas, on fixait plutôt le morceau de parchemin avec les réponses qu'elle venait d'écrire. Rose ne pensait pas une minute que Malefoy puisse la trouver _attirante_, c'était totalement impossible, surtout qu'elle savait très bien le genre de filles qui attirait le garçon… les espèces de pouffiasses à gros seins avec un corps taillé comme un fil de fer.

La rousse fit un petit détour par les toilettes et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage avant de rejoindre en avance la salle de sortilèges.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Scorpius se pointa devant la salle de métamorphose ce matin là, il remarqua tout de suite le subtil changement de position de Parkinson. De loin, elle était nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur, à moitié en train de dormir mais lorsqu'il s'était approché avec ses amis, la brune s'était brusquement redressée sur ses pieds et avait affiché un grand sourire, elle avait plié une jambe et passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, il remarqua aussi qu'elle se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure et cela le fit rire intérieurement.<p>

Quelle discrétion ! Heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas pareil avec Weasley, il n'aurait eu aucune chance. Lui et les garçons s'étaient arrêtés devant la salle de classe, attendant que le professeur arrive pour ouvrir la porte. Avec un sourire amusé, il avait jeté un regard à la brune, cette dernière lui semblait maintenant totalement réveillée, elle lui lança :

- Salut Scorpius ! Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va. Et toi ? Répondit-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches et en abordant son habituel sourire en coin.

Ca marchait toujours avec les filles.

- Très bien, je te remercie. Lui répondit Parkinson avec un sourire éclatant.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à lui faire la conversation trop longtemps car le prof arriva. Scorpius rentra dans la salle et sentit très bien le coup de coude dans les côtes que lui asséna Morgan avec un rictus.

***/*\***

Il avait bien remarqué que Parkinson le fixait souvent mais pas à ce point. Décidément, il avait vraiment une touche avec elle. Dommage que ça arrive maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas se permette de se taper une fille alors qu'il tentait de séduire Weasley.

A moitié avachit sur son bureau, le garçon poussa un profond soupir, frustré.

- Mr Malefoy ! Dites tout de suite que mon cours est sans intérêt ! Grogna le prof Gibons

- Hein ? Non, je n'ai jamais dis ça professeur ! Marmonna Scorpius en se redressant.

Il entendit le léger rire de Josh, derrière lui. Sympa les potes !

- Alors arrêtez de soupirer et ouvrez votre livre page 37 !

Ah, oui, il n'avait même pas sortit son livre. Réprimant un nouveau soupir, Scorpius ouvrit son sac et aperçu La Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard. Il était pressé de s'en débarrasser, ce bouquin pesait une tonne ! Et si ça se trouve, le lire ne l'aiderait même pas à séduire Weasley. Il sortit le livre de métamorphose et l'ouvrit à la bonne page.

Puis il fouilla de nouveau dans son sac et trouva l'emploi du temps de la rousse. Elle était à l'autre bout du château ce matin. Il n'allait quand même pas courir à l'autre bout du bâtiment avec ce foutu bouquin sur le dos ! Tant pis, il attendrait la botanique pour lui parler, et au diable la présence de Potter!

* * *

><p>- Tu devrais laisser tomber Weasley. Marmonna Josh la bouche pleine.<p>

Ils étaient attablés dans la Grande Salle, Scorpius se régalait avec du chou-fleur.

- Toi qui sautes sur tout ce qui bouge, Parkinson est entièrement à ta disposition comme tu peux le voir. Ajouta Josh en plantant sa fourchette dans un bon morceau de bidoche.

Il pencha la tête à sa droite et Scorpius suivit la direction de son mouvement des yeux. Effectivement, Parkinson bavait presque en le regardant. Ce ne fut pas ce qui le choqua le plus, il était habitué à ce qu'on le regarde d'ailleurs, s'il faisait vraiment attention, il aurait remarqué les trois quatrièmes années sur la table d'en face qui le fixait sans aucune discrétion… Ce qui le fit sourire, c'était l'assiette remplie de salade de Parkinson. Elle allait avoir des problèmes de santé à quarante ans si elle ne mangeait que ça… Songea le blond en reportant son attention sur son ami.

- Ne mélanges pas tout. Parkinson, c'est Parkinson. Weasley c'est Potter. A travers Weasley, j'atteins Potter, pas question que je renonce pour une partie de jambes en l'air.

Josh soupira.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire, ce n'est pas la première fois que Potter te fait une crasse. Ca fait un mois que ça dure et tu n'as rien fait !

- Je vais m'y mettre je tâte le terrain.

- Ah oui, et on peut savoir quand tu vas t'y mettre ? T'as pas eut beaucoup de résultats jusqu'à maintenant, on dirait que t'y met pas vraiment du tien. Le provoqua son ami.

- Dès la botanique, j'attaque.

Flint eut un petit rire et Scorpius le prit comme un défi. Il allait parler à Weasley cette après-midi, maintenant qu'allait-il lui dire ? Là était la question…

* * *

><p>La journée se passa lentement. Scorpius trépignait d'impatience en regardant l'heure toutes les deux minutes. Il avait <em>envie<em> que cette journée se termine vite, pour qu'il puisse aller lire tranquillement, les cours le gonflaient, Josh l'avait gavé à midi avec cette histoire de prendre Parkinson pour oublier Weasley ou Potter, tout ça l'avait irrité, même Parkinson qui le dévorait des yeux commençait à l'agacer. Il n'était pas une bête de foire après tout. Salazar ! Il était un Malefoy !

Après la pause de l'après-midi, il fit exprès de venir 10 minutes plus tôt devant la salle de botanique, parce qu'il savait que Weasley venait toujours en avance en cours. Il attendit devant la salle, bras croisés, un pied appuyé contre le mur. Rose Weasley ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle s'installa à deux mètres de lui, sur le mur d'en face et attendit avec patience, regardant ça et là autour d'elle, comme s'il n'était pas là. C'était malvenu de la part d'une fille qui lui avait lancé un sort la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient « parlé ». D'ailleurs toute la salle commune en parlait encore de ce stupide sort. Parkinson était même venu voir Scorpius pour savoir si « ça allait mieux depuis son agression ». Elle était culotté cette Weasley, sa timidité pouvait s'apparenter à de l'incorrection.

Scorpius rompit le silence, agacé.

- Hey. Dit-il froidement.

Weasley releva la tête, surprise. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas l'ignorer comme ça !

- Tu comptes t'excuser un jour ? Lança-t-il avec arrogance.

- M'excuser ? Pourquoi ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je me suis fait attaquer par tes foutues chauves-souris au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Tu allais attaquer mon cousin.

- Ces bestioles ne m'ont pas lâché jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au dortoir ! Grogna-t-il en s'avançant vers la rousse qui ne bougea pas.

- C'est le but du sort tu sais. Ca a marché, je voulais vous séparer toi et Al, j'ai réussi.

- Ne sois pas si fière de toi, Weasley. Dit-il en s'approchant encore plus près.

- Je ne suis pas fière ! Mais mince! Ca commence à bien faire vos disputes. Soupira-t-elle.

Scorpius, sans trop savoir pourquoi, colla légèrement son corps contre celui de la rousse et posa son poing contre le mur de pierre, juste à coté de son oreille.

- Ca ne te regarde pas Weasley, ce sont nos affaires. Reste en dehors de ça tu veux bien ? Dit-il avec une voix dénuée de toute menace, en la fixant dans les yeux.

- Oh ça va Malefoy arrête ton cirque. Balbutia la rousse d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.

Cela n'a pas eut l'effet escompté, car Scorpius remarqua bien qu'elle était soudain très mal à l'aise. Elle détourna le regard et se mit à brasser pour qu'il s'éloigne mais Scorpius ne bougea pas, cherchant dans sa tête quelque chose à dire. Si elle était gênée, c'était bon signe. Ils entendirent des pas au bout du couloir et Scorpius eut le temps d'apercevoir Beth et sa pote ainsi que quelques autres élèves dont Londubat et Potter qui s'approchaient dans le couloir.

Et malheureusement, Potter l'avait vu. Scorpius se recula. Le brun sortit sa baguette et se plaça à coté de Rose, Londubat vint se poster de l'autre. Weasley avait donc des chiens de garde ? Comme c'était amusant.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ma cousine ? Gronda Potter, menaçant.

- Arrête Al. L'interrompit Weasley en l'attrapant par le bras.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher d'adresser un sourire narquois à Potter, la rouquine le défendait déjà !

- Malefoy est un peu frustré à cause du sort que je lui ai lancé. Dit alors Weasley avec un sourire sadique.

Elle devait être consciente qu'à présent, toute la classe les écoutait. Oh la chienne. Tout le monde allait savoir que c'était elle qui l'avait attaqué. Il n'était pas misogyne mais c'était quand même la honte de se faire battre par une fille, surtout si cette fille était la cousine de Potter. Elle avait beaucoup plus confiance en elle quand Potter était à coté.

- Alors Malefoy, ça fait quoi de fleureter avec les chauves-souris ? Railla Londubat.

La moitié de la classe éclata de rire. Scorpius serra les dents car il remarqua que professeur Londubat approchait, ce n'était pas le moment d'attaquer son fils, il s'empêcha également d'insulter Weasley et de lui donner un coup de La Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard sur la tête.

***/*\***

Malheureusement, dès qu'il s'assit en classe, Parkinson parvint à se placer à coté de lui. Il du subit pendant deux heures les :

- Alors c'est elle qui t'a lancé ce sort ? Franchement elle abuse… Cette fille est peut-être intelligente mais elle n'a rien pour elle… Tu trouves pas ? Elle est appréciée juste parce qu'elle est la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley, je trouve ça pathétique…

Scorpius se contentait de hocher la tête en découpant la gousse d'Amortens qu'il tenait devant lui. Il repensait à cette altercation avec Weasley. Elle aurait pu le repousser, elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle était bizarre, elle l'avait toujours envoyé chier à la bibliothèque et là, elle ne disait rien puis se moquait de lui quand les autres arrivaient… Merlin, il y avait un moyen de percer une brèche dans la forteresse Weasley.

* * *

><p>Dès que les cours se terminèrent, Scorpius fonça dans son dortoir et se mit à lire <span>La Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard<span>, il allait bien réussir à venir à bout de ce bouquin ! Et puis, il avait remarqué que Weasley le lisait pendant la pause, avant de venir en cours de botanique…

Il ne lui restait plus que quatre chapitres lorsque Josh et Morgan débarquèrent.

- Scorp. Viens avec nous, on va faire un tour aux cuisines !

- Je dois finir de lire ça. Marmonna-t-il à contrecœur. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais raconter à Weasley quand je lui parlerai un de ces jours. Il faut que je trouve un sujet de conversation…

- Tu peux bien faire une pause non ? Allez, tu deviens marteau avec ce pavé. Tu peux bien t'accorder un moment non ? On va chercher des Bierraubeurres et des gâteaux pour goûter… Allez, les elfes auront même de la glace à la menthe…

Le blond grimaça. Josh savait taper là où ça faisait mal. Scorpius était raide dingue de la glace à la menthe.

- Et des cookies… des gâteaux aux ananas… Ajouta Morgan en comptabilisant les desserts sur ses doigts.

- Arrêtez. Gémit leur ami.

- Viens avec nous. Proposa Josh en haussant les épaules.

Et puis flûte, Weasley avait attendu un mois, elle pouvait bien attendre encore ! Scorpius ferma le livre d'un coup sec et se leva de son lit.

* * *

><p>Scorpius aimait bien descendre aux cuisines. Les elfes étaient sympa et puis personne ne savait où c'était. C'était drôle de voir les élèves de la salle commune écarquiller les yeux d'admiration lorsqu'ils les voyaient les bras chargés de Bierraubeurres et qu'ils leurs faisaient croire qu'ils étaient allé à Pré-au-Lard les chercher !<p>

- Messieurs…que désirez-vous ? Demanda gentiment un Elfe lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans les cuisines.

- Vous avec des Bierraubeurres ? S'enquit Morgan sans préambule.

- Nous n'avons pas le droit d'en donner aux élèves ! Le directeur nous l'a bien dit… Répondit l'Elfe en secouant la tête.

- Oh allez, tenez, si je vous donne 10 noises, vous nous donnez des Bierraubeurres ?

L'Elfe regarda ses condisciples, depuis l'ancienne guerre, ils étaient libres et l'argent les intéressait de plus en plus. L'Elfe se retourna vers les trois élèves et lança :

- Mr Londubat ne doit pas le savoir !

- Il n'en saura rien, promit. Sourit Nott en lui serrant la main.

Pendant ce temps, le blond observa les cuisines. Ou plutôt sur _la _cuisine. Elle était immense. Il contourna les tables et détailla les ustensiles, les nombreuses étagères avec les assiettes, verres, couverts… Son regard tomba alors sur de grands plats, un peu comme des saladiers, vides. Ils semblaient être en bois d'olivier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il cherchait un récipient comme celui-là. Son père lui avait apprit l'Occlumencie cet été et il avait bien l'intention de tester cette pratique. Il souhaitait virer de son esprit certains souvenirs comme les séances d'humiliation qu'il avait subit pendant ses premières années… Il remarqua aussi de nombreux pots à épices, vides. Parfait pour y mettre des souvenirs.

- Je peux vous prendre un saladier et des pots comme ça ? S'enquit le blond à l'adresse de quelques Elfes.

- Bien sûr ! Répondirent-ils joyeusement.

Il récupéra plus d'une vingtaine de fioles et un grand saladier, Morgan en profita pour le remplir de Bierraubeurre et de victuailles, puis les trois garçons partirent après avoir remercié les Elfes de maison.

Josh prit soin de jeter un sort de désillusion sur le saladier pour traverser les couloirs, eh oui, il était cinq heures de l'après-midi, ce n'était pas le moment de se faire choper par le concierge avec des Bierraubeurres. Ils traversèrent les couloirs en direction de la salle commune mais Scorpius s'arrêta, à hauteur de la bibliothèque. Ses amis l'interrogèrent du regard.

- Allez-y sans moi, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Et ce quelque chose est roux j'imagine ? Railla Morgan.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Ne videz pas toutes les Bierraubeurres et faites attention à ma glace !

Heureusement que Flint a lancé un sort de congélation dessus avant de sortir des cuisines, songea le blond en s'approchant de la bibliothèque pendant que les deux autres Serpentard s'éloignaient.

* * *

><p>Il pénétra dans la Bibliothèque. Weasley était là. Cette gourdasse ! Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Ah mince, Londubat aussi était là… Tant pis, après tout, ça pouvait être drôle. Scorpius s'avança jusqu'à leur table et les deux filles le fixèrent avec incompréhension.<p>

- Salut les filles. Désolé de vous déranger… Weasley, je peux te parler ? S'enquit-il avec un air gêné.

Ahaha ! Gêné! C'était trop drôle si on y pensait bien. Il n'avait - oh combien jamais - était _gêné_ devant une fille!

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais à me dire Malefoy. Et puis tu ne vois pas que je travaille ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant.

- S'il te plait. J'en ai pour une minute. Plaida-t-il, l'air à présent ennuyé.

En toute objectivité, il se trouvait plutôt bon comédien !

Weasley ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord pour cette petite discussion mais contre toute attente, Londubat s'éloigna à travers la bibliothèque après avoir dit « je vais vous laisser ». Scorpius avait bien remarqué le regard noir que Weasley avait lancé à son amie et ça l'avait beaucoup amusé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Répliqua Weasley en le toisant avec méfiance.

- Je voulais m'excuser. Pour ce matin. J'ai pas été très sympa avec toi.

- Excuses acceptées, tu peux y aller maintenant.

- Non écoute... Dit-il en s'asseyant à la place de Londubat. Je…

- Tu quoi Malefoy ? Tu sais que t'es super bizarre en ce moment ? Pourquoi tu essayes toujours de me parler ? Pourquoi tu essayes d'être sympa un jour et tu me traites d'idiote le lendemain ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de renseignements ? S'énerva la rousse.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blond, il remarqua très bien le regard de la rousse lorsqu'il le fit.

Elle le fixait avec…_envie_ ? Oh aller, ses yeux semblaient briller... Elle devait le trouver beau, comme toutes les filles de l'école d'ailleurs... Même s'il n'était pas spécialement surpris, Scorpius s'en réjouit, c'était un bon point.

- La vérité c'est que j'en ai assez de ces histoires avec ton cousin. Mentit-il. J'aimerais que ça cesse.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.

- Moi si. Lui dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Puis il la regarda sans ciller. Elle avait les joues roses et les oreilles rouges mais ne souriait pas le moins du monde.

- Très bien. Garde tes petits secrets... Commença-t-elle froidement en rangeant ses affaires.

Pour une fille qui adorait la bibliothèque, elle avait tendance à la quitter facilement.

- …mais ne vient plus m'importuner d'accord ? Acheva-t-elle.

- T'importuner ? Répéta le blond en riant.

- Lâche-moi la grappe Malefoy! C'est clair ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et sortit de la bibliothèque. Scorpius eut juste le temps d'effacer son sourire et de prendre un air penaud avant qu'Alice Londubat n'arrive, elle remarqua avec surprise que son amie était parti et elle adressa un faible sourire à Scorpius, témoignage de sa compassion. Le blond s'en réjouit. Si elle savait…

* * *

><p>Arrivé dans son dortoir, il s'empiffra joyeusement avec ses amis et fit une place pour sa pensine improvisée dans son armoire. Il commença à la remplir de souvenir sous les yeux de Josh et Morgan.<p>

- A quoi ça va te servir de vider tes souvenirs ? S'enquit Josh.

- Ca me permettra d'avoir les idées claires. Se justifia le blond.

Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules mais ne posèrent pas plus de questions.

Le soir venu, Scorpius lu les derniers chapitres de La Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard. Et bien ! Il avait lu le livre en une semaine ! C'était une fierté tout de même ! L'ouvrage n'était pas passionnant, loin de là. Il devait y avoir…allez, six chapitres intéressants sur vingt-cinq ? Un peu plus peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de leur école… enfin quand même ! Weasley était vraiment frappée !

* * *

><p>Après avoir laissé Malefoy dans la bibliothèque, Alice avait rejoint Rose dans leur dortoir commun. Elle avait ouvert la porte et, presque simultanément, avait claironné :<p>

- Rose. Malefoy a des vues sur toi, c'est évident !

- N'importe quoi. Malefoy ? Tu rigoles Alice ? Répondit Rose en levant la tête de son livre de sortilèges.

- Réfléchis enfin ! S'écria la blonde en entrant fermant la porte du dortoir. Il ne t'a jamais parlé et subitement, il se pointe à la bibliothèque et essaye de discuter dès que tu passes à coté de lui ?

- Il ne cherche pas à discuter, il me pose des questions sur les cours. Et puis, en botanique il m'a reproché de lui avoir jeté le chauve-furie et de m'être mêlée de ce qui ne me regardait pas l'autre jour, avec Al.

- Forcément, tu l'as blessé dans son orgueil ! Dit son amie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hein ? S'étonna Rose en fermant son livre.

Alice était têtue quand elle voulait. Elle s'assit sur le lit de son amie pour expliquer sa pensée.

- Enfin ! C'est quand même humiliant de se faire « sauver » par la fille qu'on veut impressionner ! Sans toi, Al lui en collait certainement une.

- Il ne veut pas m'impressionner ! Contra Rose en songeant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été sauvé par son sort de chauve-furie.

- Je suis sûre que si. Il était tout triste quand tu l'as jeté à la bibliothèque. Car je suppose que tu l'as envoyé balader. Ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un coup d'œil inquisiteur.

- Oui je l'ai jeté ! Et ça m'étonnerait que ça l'ait attristé !

- Je te dis que si. Soupira Alice, un peu agacée que Rose n'avoue pas ce qui sautait aux yeux.

- Bon en attendant, n'en parle pas à Al. Dit la rousse, ne souhaitant pas parler de Malefoy plus longtemps.

- Eh, je suis pas folle ! Je ne voudrais pas te casser ton coup ! Plaisanta son amie.

- Alice… Grogna Rose.

- Oh ça va. Tu verras que j'ai raison Rosie ! Répondit-elle joyeusement.

* * *

><p>C'est plutôt serein que Scorpius se réveilla le lendemain. Il avait une idée en tête. Si ça ne marchait pas, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire.<p>

Hier soir, entre deux Bierraubeurres, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps de Weasley, elle avait Runes ce matin et le blond savait qu'elle serait toute seule à aller à ce stupide cours. De plus, elle n'avait pas dû terminer son bouquin car elle le lisait encore à la pause la veille. Le blond avait fait le rapprochement entre les deux faits.

Il se leva plus tôt et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, faisant attention à ne pas taper dans le cadavre d'une bouteille de Bierraubeurre égarée sur le sol. Dans la douche, il se mit à réfléchir. Il aurait été plus simple de se faire prendre en flagrant délit par Weasley, vu qu'elle était préfète, un petit détour dans les couloirs la nuit et voilà, l'excuse parfaite pour lui parler. Mais bon, s'il fallait se payer une retenue dès qu'il voulait parler à Weasley… Il avait vu assez de grenouilles frites pour le restant de l'année !

Une heure plus tard, il se posta dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de runes, caché derrière une statue et attendit que Weasley arrive. Deux élèves passèrent mais ne le remarquèrent pas. Parfait. Ils étaient combien à avoir choisi cette option ? Trois ? Ahah, pas la peine de chercher à comprendre les motivations de Weasley pour cette matière inutile.

Il attendit un quart d'heure avant d'apercevoir la crinière rousse au bout du couloir.

Scorpius tenta le tout pour le tout. A voir comment Weasley marchait penchée en avant, son sac devait peser une tonne. Il se recroquevilla derrière la statue et, pointant sa baguette sur le sac plein à craquer, chuchota :

- Diffindo.

Il ne ratait jamais ses sorts, le sac se déchira et les nombreux bouquins que trimballait Weasley se répandirent au sol. Elle poussa un juron (Scorpius était choqué de voir de pareils mots sortir de sa bouche), se baissa et commença à ramasser ses livres.

Scorpius sortit rapidement de sa cachette, s'arrêta devant elle et entreprit de l'aider à ramasser ses affaires. Weasley soupira en le voyant mais ne fit pas plus de commentaire.

En réalité, la conversation de la veille avec Alice lui revenait en pleine figure.

- Merci. Marmonna Rose alors que le blond lui tendait un livre.

- Tiens. Tu lis La Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard ? S'enquit innocemment Scorpius en saisissant un livre avec une belle couverture en peau.

- Oui. Répondit brusquement la rousse sans lever les yeux vers lui.

- T'en es à où ? Demanda-il gentiment.

Ahahah ! Un Malefoy à l'attaque ! Songea le blond sans réussir à cacher son rictus. Weasley se redressa légèrement.

- Ecoute Malefoy, tu… Commença-t-elle sur un ton sec.

Elle s'interrompit, elle venait certainement de comprendre la portée des paroles du Serpentard.

- …Tu l'as lu ? Acheva-t-elle avec surprise.

Weasley n'avait pas vraiment répondu à la question, mais c'était sans importance parce qu'à présent, elle semblait très excitée à l'idée de voir que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait eu le _courage_ de lire ce bouquin !

- Bien sûr ! On vit à Poudlard toute l'année, c'est quand même bien de connaître l'histoire de l'école ! Répondit Scorpius en toute hypocrisie.

La rousse le dévisagea, éberluée. Elle le fixait avec admiration et répondit finalement :

- Oui, c'est sûr ! Tu sais que tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui l'a lu ? Non mais c'est incroyable ! Ca n'intéresse personne !

Et voilà, la petite Weasley s'était enfin lâchée !

- Je sais. Quelle honte… Marmonna Scorpius en ramassant le dernier livre par terre.

Il le tendit à la rousse et ils se relevèrent en même temps.

- Bon, et bien dis-moi quand tu l'auras terminé, on pourra en parler…enfin si tu veux… Proposa-t-il.

- Oui, oui d'accord ! Répondit Rouquine avec entrain. Alors, salut Scorpius…et merci.

- De rien, Rose.

Il l'observa une seconde se diriger vers la salle de runes puis il fit demi-tour et afficha un large sourire teinté de méchanceté. _Ca y est, on est des potes on peut s'appeler par nos ptits noms. _Et dire qu'il suffisait de la brancher bouquin pour pourvoir avoir une conversation « normale » avec elle… Le Serpentard regarda l'heure et se hâta de retourner dans son dortoir chercher ses affaires de quidditch. Le match contre Poufsouffle approchait et il avait entrainement, Mulciber allait piquer une crise s'il arrivait en retard !


	6. Oeillades

**Oeillades**

- BORDEL MALEFOY ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Hurla Mulciber, la tête levée en direction du Serpentard.

Oui, bon d'accord, il fallait avouer que Scorpius n'était pas très réactif aujourd'hui, mais ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était Weasley qui le perturbait. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi ! Mais le Serpentard avait du mal à se concentrer sur le quidditch car il repensait à sa dernière entrevue avec la rousse. Elle n'avait fait que de le jeter jusqu'à maintenant et il lui avait suffit d'évoquer ce stupide bouquin pour la faire sourire et lui décrocher un autre mot que « chut je travaille » ou encore « fous-moi la paix Malefoy »… Tiens d'ailleurs, elle l'avait même appelé « Scorpius » ! Le blond prit un virage serré en songeant que cette journée avait très bien commencé.

Il se rapprocha de son capitaine qui était debout, au milieu du terrain et observait ses joueurs s'entrainer en commentant leurs moindres faits et gestes.

- Ca va ! Grogna-t-il à son adresse. Le souaffle m'a échappé des mains ! Ca arrive !

- Ca arrive ? Bon sang ! Ca n'arrive qu'à toi alors ! Vu que tu te sens tellement concerné par ce match, je me demande si je ne devrais pas me mettre à chercher quelqu'un pour te remplacer.

- Va te faire foutre, Mulciber ! Répliqua le blond.

Comme s'il l'avait vraiment pensé.  
>Scorpius était doué en quidditch et il marquait pas mal de buts. Mulciber était agaçant à l'approche des matchs, fallait qu'il pète un coup ça le déstresserait ! Scorpius continua son entrainement, pas du tout dérangé par les cris de son capitaine. Aaron gueulait sur tout et tout le monde, pas de quoi se prendre la tête. En plus, les Poufsouffles étaient nuls ! Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans cet état pour ce match sans envergure, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient jouer contre Gryffondor !<p>

A quoi pensait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Weasley, elle l'avait appelé « Scorpius », il était monté dans son estime avec ce bouquin. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il continue sur cette lancée, cela ne serait pas trop compliqué, d'autant plus que le cours de potions approchait et si Ars, comme il l'avait promis, mettait Scorpius avec Rose, il aurait une excuse pour lui parler et passer du temps avec elle, le tout, sous le nez de Potter qui ne pourrait absolument rien dire ! Ca allait être drôle !

Scorpius piqua le souaffle à l'un de ses coéquipier et fila vers les buts en évitant un cognard, il fit mine de le lancer dans le plus petit des anneaux alors qu'il jeta le souaffle dans le plus gros, Morgan s'était fait avoir sur ce coup là ! Le blond fit demi-tour et vola en direction du stade, il eut quand même le temps d'entendre son ami lui lancer un juron. Il se mit à sourire, ce que Nott pouvait être grossier parfois… Il évita encore un cognard – décidément Scott, le nouveau batteur, s'acharnait sur lui – et tourna la tête en direction de leurs « admirateurs », les spectateurs qui observaient leur entrainement. Il remarqua les deux filles, placées au même endroit que la dernière fois mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à reconnaitre celle qui était restée sous la pluie pour les regarder l'autre fois… Il se rapprocha d'elles l'air de rien et reconnu alors Beth Parkinson, avec sa pote Eloïse.

Beth lui adressa un grand sourire et le garçon la salua d'un geste de la main. Après quoi, il se remit à l'entrainement avant que Mulciber ne pète une durite.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Josh et ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Potter et Weasley, Parkinson était mignonne et bien foutue, plus que ça même… Et il serait beaucoup plus simple de l'avoir que d'avoir Weasley…

Après l'entrainement, Scorpius et Morgan remontèrent dans leur salle commune, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, Beth les avait raccompagnés et ne cessait de commenter leur jeu… Malefoy songea qu'elle était bien plus agréable quand elle se taisait…

Le blond remonta alors dans son dortoir avec Morgan qui ne tarda pas à s'écrier :

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec Parkinson ?

- Comment ça « qu'est ce que je compte faire » ? S'enquit-t-il.

- Ben, je sais pas… Elle est plutôt collante non ? Dit le brun en rangeant ses affaires de quidditch dans son placard.

- Elle est folle de moi, que veux-tu. Soupira Scorpius en posant son balai à sa place.

- Merci, je m'en étais aperçu. D'ailleurs puisque tu n'es pas intéressé, tu ne pourrais pas lui parler en ma faveur ? Lança son ami en se retournant vers lui.

Scorpius éclata de rire. Josh pouvait bien dire que Scorpius sautait sur tout ce qui bouge, Nott n'était pas mal non plus dans ce genre-là. Il se calma peu à peu et s'assit sur son lit.

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas intéressé ? Répondit-il énigmatiquement.

Il se prit à sourire en voyant l'air intrigué de Morgan.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi arriva rapidement, et Scorpius, qui pourtant aimait aller en cours de potions, n'avait jamais attendu un cours avec autant d'impatience. Il avait trépigné d'excitation tout le week-end rien qu'en imaginant la tête de Potter quand il se retrouverait en binôme avec la rouquine.<p>

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de potion, il s'assit au troisième rang à coté de Josh, comme d'habitude, près de la fenêtre, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, il l'avait abordé ce matin et ce sourire ne le quittait plus. Potter n'était pas encore arrivé mais quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il ne paraissait pas plus joyeux ou plus énervé que d'habitude. Pour l'instant. Songea Scorpius et son sourire s'élargit.

- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement depuis ce matin ? S'étonna Josh.

Il savait que l'entrainement s'était bien passé pour Scorpius, qu'il avait marqué pas mal de buts, mais de là à sourire pendant trois heures après…

- Tu vas bientôt comprendre. Répondit Scorpius en regardant Weasley rentrer en classe avec Londubat.

La rousse ne lui accorda pas un regard mais Alice Londubat par contre, lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'entrer, elle eut le temps de voir qu'il regardait son amie.

Cela amusait Scorpius de jouer à l'amoureux transit. C'était tellement tragique cette situation, tout à fait loufoque et grotesque, les enfants des deux ennemis qui tombent amoureux... Mais les filles étaient friandes des « causes perdues », elles pourraient tout à fait croire que Weasley l'attirait. D'ailleurs, Londubat semblait y croire, ce qui réjouissait le blond, elle pourrait aisément convaincre Weasley de céder en cas de besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle fut entièrement remplie, pleine de Gryffondors et Serpentards qui se jetaient des œillades meutrières. Le professeur Ars s'installa derrière son bureau, attendit quelques minutes que les élèves se soient tus, se racla la gorge et lança :

- Très bien. Aujourd'hui, vous allez travailler en binômes, comme je vous l'ai annoncé la semaine dernière.

Les élèves se réjouirent tous en regardant leurs camarades, assis à coté d'eux. Des bruits fusèrent dans la classe.

- Une minute. Continua le professeur. Je trouve qu'il y a bien trop de rivalités entre vos deux maisons. Alors c'est moi qui vais constituer les groupes. Un Serpentard, et un Gryffondor.

Potter grimaçait, la classe en général semblait mécontente, seul Scorpius pinçait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. S'ils savaient tous que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils se retrouvaient avec leurs ennemis…

- Voyons, j'ai réfléchi aux binômes avant de venir. Continua Ars en traversant la salle.

Il tira un bout de papier de sa poche et annonça les groupes.

- Donc Mr Flint vous serez avec Miss Londubat. Potter, avec Zabini…

- Quoi ? Râla Potter.

Il fallait s'y attendre. Toujours quelque chose à redire celui-là ! Le prof ne lui prêta pas attention. Potter se renfrogna comme un gosse de huit ans et échangea quelques mots avec Frank Londubat. Pendant ce temps, Ars continua son discours et énonça la plupart des élèves.

Scorpius restait concentré sur le visage de Potter, il était agacé et semblait attendre quelque chose, peut-être qu'il se demandait avec qui serait sa cousine… Le blond se mit à craindre qu'Ars ne le mette pas avec Rose, mais le prof s'exclama enfin :

- Et Mr Malefoy avec Miss Weasley.

Scorpius afficha un sourire démoniaque. Il se retourna vers Rose et la fixa, transformant son rictus mauvais en sourire sympathique, puis il arrêta son regard sur Potter, le jaugeant, il plissa les paupières puis fit ensuite mine d'écouter les instructions que donnait le prof pendant que Potty ouvrait sa bouche encore une fois :

- Quoi ? Que… Professeur vous ne pouvez pas mettre Rose avec Malefoy ! S'écria-t-il avec indignation.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi Mr Potter ?

- C'est Malef…euh… S'empourpra Potter. Ils se détestent !

Scorpius fit exprès de le regarder avec les yeux écarquillés, comme pour dire « Quoi ? Mais pas du tout enfin ». En même temps, c'était vrai, il ne « détestait » pas Rose, elle l'indifférait voilà tout.

- Comme toutes les personnes de cette classe Mr Potter, c'est justement pour lutter contre ce genre de réaction que j'instaure ces groupes. Répliqua le prof.

Et en plus Potter donnait tout à fait raison à Scorpius! Le blond avait dit à Ars que les Serpentards et Gryffondors ne se fréquentaient pas et ne s'aimaient pas. Ahah! Non mais quel abruti ce Potter !

Le fils du Survivant ne répondit pas au professeur et se contenta de soupirer bruyamment. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés. Scorpius se désintéressa de lui et reporta son attention sur Ars qui donnait ses instructions.

- … Donc je veux que vous me rendiez une fiole. Faites attention à bien mélanger pour ne pas qu'elle accroche, étant donné que vous serez deux, l'un brassera pendant que l'autre versera les ingrédients… Oui, Mr Potter ? Demanda-t-il, agacé que Potter l'interrompe encore une fois.

- Monsieur, est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligés de respecter vos groupes ? Je veux dire… Demanda le brun.

C'est qu'il ne lâchait pas l'affaire le Potty.

- Oui ? Que voulez-vous dire Mr Potter ? Répéta le prof en haussant le ton. Que je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de déterminer les binômes ?

- Non, mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire qu'on soit avec un ami, c'est beaucoup plus facile pour travailler et…

- Justement Mr Potter, je suis sûr que Zabini et vous deviendrez les meilleurs amis du monde, d'autant plus que votre collaboration va devoir se poursuivre jusqu'à Noël peut-être plus longtemps encore.

- PARDON ?

- Et bien oui, l'école manque d'ingrédients et je dois retourner en Russie pour l'approvisionner, notre cher directeur n'a pas omis ses plantes mexicaines mais les ingrédients pour mes potions…

- Mais…

- 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Maintenant exécution ! Avant que je n'enlève 10 points de plus à votre maison !

Scorpius fut le premier à se lever pour rejoindre son binôme, il marcha avec lenteur jusqu'à la table de Weasley, conscient que Potter l'observait. La rousse poussa gentiment ses affaires, il pourrait prendre ses aises. Il lui fit un grand sourire en prenant place. Comme s'il était content de travailler avec elle ! Heureusement que la tête que faisait Potter l'aidait à jouer le jeu !

- Salut. Souffla-t-il.

- Salut.

Weasley ne semblait pas si horrifiée à l'idée de travailler avec lui. Cette perspective énervait plutôt son cousin.

Ils écoutèrent en silence le prof expliquer comment préparer la potion. Une fois que les élèves eurent tous récupéré leurs ingrédients, ils se mirent à préparer un filtre de Long Sommeil. Chacun s'afférant dans son coin avec une partie des ingrédients, il fallait les manier avant de les mélanger selon des techniques précises. Scorpius entama la conversation avec la rousse, il parla potion, tout en faisant cela, il jetait des œillades à Potter, ce dernier lui lançait des regards en coin, Scorpius n'aurait pas été surprit que le Gryffondor lui balance son chaudron à la figure s'il avait pu.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui tira Rose de ses réflexions concernant le fait de broyer ou couper les pattes de tarentules que – soit dit en passant – elle avait laissé trainer à l'autre bout de la table, très loin d'elle, en espérant que Malefoy s'en charge.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle au blond en plissant les paupières, une habitude qu'elle devait avoir adopté lorsqu'elle parlait avec lui.

- Je crois que ton cousin meurt d'envie de me tuer. Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Weasley tourna la tête et observa Potter qui fixait Scorpius méchamment. L'héritier Malefoy ne résista pas et adressa un petit signe de la main au fils du Survivant, pour le narguer. Potter répliqua en passant sa baguette sous son cou, sous-entendu « tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure si tu fais un pas de travers avec ma cousine ». Cela amusa le blond, il allait vraiment rire quand il sortirait avec Weasley !

- Non mais il croit quoi ? Je vais pas te bouffer. Lança Scorpius à ladite Weasley.

Elle adopta un petit air penaud. Comme si c'était de sa faute à elle si son cousin était une plaie ! Cette fille se croirait responsable de tous les malheurs du monde que ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Scorpius entreprit de couper les pattes de tarentule en changeant de sujet, il entendit la rousse pousser un soupir de soulagement et se demanda pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça.

Il se remit à lui parler des cours, il se maudissait intérieurement mais il ne voyait pas quel autre sujet il aurait pu aborder avec Weasley. Finalement, repensant à la dernière confrontation qu'ils avaient eu à la bibliothèque et aux dernières paroles de Potty, il prit un air triste et demanda d'une petite voix en brassant son chaudron :

- C'est…c'est vrai que tu me détestes ?

Il avait fait exprès de garder les yeux rivés sur la potion, pour faire comme si la réponse de la rousse lui importait alors qu'il s'en moquait totalement. Il continua de remuer la potion avec lenteur en faisant des gestes circulaires avec sa baguette.

- Hein ? Euh non. Balbutia la rouquine.

Il est vrai que la question était déroutante. C'était le but justement : la mettre mal à l'aise et lui faire dire qu'elle ne le détestait pas.

- Alors pourquoi Potter a dit qu'on se détestait ? Souffla-t-il en continuant tranquillement la préparation de la potion.

- Ben. Marmonna Rose. Lui et toi, vous vous détestez…

- Cela ne veut pas dire que je te déteste. Tu n'es pas ton cousin. Déclara Scorpius.

Autant mettre les choses à plat tout de suite et éclaircir la situation. Il ne pourrait décemment pas séduire Weasley si elle restait persuadée qu'il la détestait autant que Potter.

De toute façon, à bien y réfléchir, il ne détestait personne autant que Potter. Enfin Weasley ne lui avait jamais rien fait, il ne la haïssait donc pas; au contraire, malgré elle, elle allait l'aider dans sa tâche, il ne pouvait pas détester celle qui serait en quelque sorte son _alliée_.

Rose Weasley lui adressa un grand sourire et, encouragé, il poursuivit :

- Je ne te déteste pas Weas…Rose.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour dire que « Moi non plus, je ne te déteste pas Scorpius » mais le garçon n'avait cure de sa réponse. Il changea de sujet et Rose prit cela pour de la délicatesse, il ne voulait certainement pas la mettre mal à l'aise ou être gêné lui-même.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le blond continua sur cette lancée :

- Alors ? Tu as avancé ton fich… euh ton bouquin ? S'enquit-il, faisant comme si La Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard l'intéressait.

- Oui, un peu. Répondit la rousse en versant quelques gouttes de jus de bulbobulb dans le chaudron. J'en suis au chapitre dix neuf.

Il se creusa la tête un bref instant.

- Ah, celui sur les sorts de protection dans les salles… Marmonna-t-il.

- Oui. S'exclama Weasley, impressionnée.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus intéressant je trouve. Expliqua-t-il.

- J'ai bien aimé celui sur la Forêt interdite.

- Ouai ! Répondit le garçon avec un sourire. J'aime bien quand ils parlent des créatures magiques, les Centaures et tout.

- Oui ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de Centaures à Poudlard…tu te rends compte que…

Et Weasley partit dans une logorrhée verbale sur les Centaures et les créatures magiques qui peuplaient la forêt interdite en général. Scorpius, sur le coup, fut un peu ennuyé, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, puis il se rappela les nombreuses virées nocturnes qu'il avait fait avec Josh, il ne se priva pas pour glisser quelques mots à propos de ses « exploits » à Weasley. Encore une fois, elle semblait impressionnée :

- Mes cousins aussi vont quelque fois dans la forêt… je ne sais pas comment vous faites… mon père m'a dit qu'il y avait des…des bêtes énormes.

- Des géants et des acromentules tu veux dire ? Dit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

Il avait très bien remarqué le bond que la rousse avait fait lorsqu'il avait posé le bocal de pattes de tarentules sèches au milieu de la table.

- Tu n'aimes pas les araignées. Affirma-t-il comme une évidence.

- Non, ce…c'est pas vrai…

- Arrête Weasley. Rit Scorpius. Tu en as une peur bleue. Ca se voit. Dit-il en rapprochant ostensiblement le bocal de Rose, tout en le glissant sur la table, de sorte que le bas du bocal reste collé au bois.

Il l'observa se tortiller sur sa chaise, visiblement, elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'éloigner le plus possible du bocal. Avec un petit rire, Scorpius tira le pot de verre vers lui et le posa à sa droite, loin de la Weasley. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'ouvrir le bocal et le vider sur les genoux de sa voisine mais il se retint, se contentant de sourire en l'imaginant hurler et se lever au milieu du cours à cause des araignées qu'il lui aurait balancé dessus.

- Tu as lu le chapitre sur les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard ? S'enquit-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Weasley devait être une fervente défenseuse des Elfes de Maison, vu les travaux que sa mère avait fait sur eux… D'après le père de Scorpius, c'était elle qui avait créé la SALE, l'association de défense des Elfes de maison, grâce à elle, les Elfes étaient désormais traités comme les autres créatures telles que les Gobelins… Ils étaient libres, payés et disposaient des mêmes droits que les sorciers ou du moins de droits équivalents. Il paraissait que les mentalités avaient beaucoup évoluées à ce sujet là, enfin d'après le père du blond.

Comme Scorpius s'y attendait, la rousse se mit à parler des Elfes avec adoration.

- Je trouve ça super que ta mère ait fait tout ça pour les Elfes. Mentit Scorpius au bout de quelques minutes en brassant maintenant la potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

En vérité, il aimait bien les Elfes et tout, mais il se moquait totalement de la législation et de leurs statut par rapport aux sorciers, ce sont des petites bestioles très sympa, mais ce ne sont pas des sorciers hein, faut pas pousser.

- Ah…Euh. Oui, oui, c'est bien. Dit Rose, surprise.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que ça t'étonne. Demanda le blond, amusé par la réaction de Rouquine.

- Ben, un peu, ton père avait un Elfe de maison quand il avait notre âge, c'est le mien qui me l'a dit…

- Oh non, pas toi. Lança Scorpius en cessant de brasser la potion, ravi de voir le petit effet qu'il fit sur Weasley à ce moment-là.

Comme s'il essayait de se justifier, il dit avec un air faussement paniqué :

- C'était il y a des années, il était jeune et mon grand-père était…comment dire, il avait filé du mauvais coton alors mon père l'avait suivit mais maintenant il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réglo, on a une Elfe payée et tout et d'ailleurs mon père s'entend très bien avec elle! Et puis de toute façon, je ne suis pas mon père.

Weasley se sentit mal à l'aise un instant. C'était drôle, Potter n'arrêtait pas de le comparer à son père et de critiquer ouvertement sa famille et sa cousine, était embarrassée d'avoir ne serait-ce que sous-entendu qu'il était comme son père. Elle acquiesça et entreprit d'hacher des feuilles de basilic en silence, puis, au bout de plusieurs minutes, intriguée, elle demanda :

- Pourquoi tu as dit « oh non, pas toi » ?

Scorpius afficha un sourire en coin, du coté de son visage que Rose ne pouvait voir. Il espérait justement qu'elle relève ses mots. Nonchalamment, il déclara avec lenteur :

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu n'étais pas comme tes idiots de cousins, je ne t'ai jamais entendu me critiquer…moi ou, ma famille. Et je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant.

C'était un peu vrai en plus. Weasley sembla satisfaite, elle lui fit un petit sourire et haussa les épaules en déclarant :

- Tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance.

Scorpius ne sut quoi répondre, elle était gentille cette Weasley, un peu naïve aussi. Il se contenta de lui sourire encore, elle reporta son attention sur son basilic et lui sur la potion, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle accroche sinon c'était fichu. Le blond, la tête penchée sur le chaudron, releva les yeux vers Potter avec un sourire sadique et croisa le regard de celui-ci, méfiant. Il s'en réjouit, en plus Potter devait péter un câble avec Zabini ! Deux attrapeurs, de deux équipes adverses, faire équipe ensemble, Ahah ! Ars l'avait-il fait exprès ? En attendant, Malefoy trouvait cela très amusant ! D'autant plus que de leur chaudron s'échappait une fumée rose, alors qu'elle était censée être bleue marine ! L'attrapeur blond faisait une tête de six pieds de long, Potter ne devait pas être des plus agréables !

La fin du cours se passa relativement bien, Weasley n'était pas si douée que ça, en potion bien sûr, parce qu'ailleurs elle excellait dans la plupart des matières. Scorpius lui donna quelques conseils à ce sujet. Il pensa que ça aurait pu être bien pire mais il aurait quand même préféré rire avec Josh, Morgan ou même Zabini.

- Parfait ! Mr Malefoy ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! S'écria Ars après avoir examiné le contenu de leur chaudron. Miss Weasley va grandement progresser avec vous comme partenaire. N'est ce pas Miss ?

- Certainement professeur. Répondit Weasley bien qu'elle n'en semble pas convaincue.

Le professeur Ars retourna derrière son bureau et déclara :

- Très bien ! Comme d'habitude, venez me remettre un échantillon de votre potion et pour la semaine prochaine, je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin sur le filtre de Long Sommeil. Vous ferez ça avec votre partenaire d'aujourd'hui ! Maintenant déguerpissez ! Et à la semaine prochaine !

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires. Scorpius ne fut pas mécontent que ce cours soit fini, Weasley n'était pas méchante, mais elle n'était pas franchement marrante. S'il avait été avec Flint, ils auraient tenté de faire boire un peu de leur potion à Morgan, ça aurait été drôle ! Il se serait mit à ronfler pendant le cours !

D'ailleurs ses deux amis le rejoignirent à sa table. Josh lui lança un regard noir, le blond en comprit le sens, il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec cette histoire avec Weasley, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Scorpius se passait de son consentement. Il s'assura que la rousse était sortie de la salle et dit à ses amis :

- Alors comment ça s'est passé pour vous ?

Flint haussa les épaules, il avait l'air de s'en être bien sortit avec Londubat, Morgan, par contre, se mit à pester avec véhémence contre Finnigan, son partenaire :"... complètement abruti avec ces jeux moldus...", "...a fait exploser trois fois la potion...", "...m'a fichu un imbécile pareil..."

Amusé par la situation, Scorpius finit de ranger son livre de potion dans son sac avec un petit sourire. Il voulait donner rendez-vous à Weasley pour ce devoir. En sortant de la salle, il fut content d'entendre une partie de la conversation de Potter et Frank Londubat qui marchaient à quelques mètres devant eux:

- … vais devoir le supporter jusqu'à décembre… Ronchonnait Potter.

- Ca aurait pu être pire, imagine, tu te serais retrouvé avec Malefoy…

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas en faire une avec Rose.

Scorpius pouffa en silence, quelques secondes plus tard, la rouquine sortit des toilettes du couloir et Scorpius en profita pour lancer d'une voix forte :

- Weasley ! Il faudrait qu'on se fixe un rendez-vous pour faire le devoir.

Il remarqua que Potter s'était raidit.

- Oui, tu es disponible quand ? S'enquit simplement Weasley en se rapprochant de lui.

Morgan et Josh ne prirent pas la peine de l'attendre et s'éloignèrent en direction de la salle commune. Quels crétins parfois !

Scorpius fit donc quelques pas en accompagnant la rousse et fut ravi de voir que Potter, qui marchait devant, se retournait de temps en temps en le toisant méchamment.

- Eh bien ce soir, je t'avoue franchement que je n'ai pas envie de travailler potion. Demain j'ai mon entrainement de Quidditch et il y a le match, mais après-demain, je suis libre. Déclara-t-il à Weasley.

- C'est bon pour moi aussi.

- On se retrouve où ?

- A la bibliothèque si tu veux.

- Nan, je passerai te prendre, je t'attendrai devant la grosse tomme.

- Qui ça ?

- Devant le portrait là, l'entrée de ta salle commune.

Rose s'esclaffa et Potter se retourna vivement.

- La grosse dame ! Tu as fait exprès de déformer le nom ? Poursuivit-elle.

- Non, tous les Serpentards l'appellent comme ça, tu l'ignorais ?

- Oui. Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire que Scorpius lui rendit.

- Alors, a plus Scorpius. Lui dit ensuite la rousse en marchant un peu plus vite, pour rejoindre le groupe des Londubat/Potter. Lorsqu'elle arriva à coté de lui, Potter posa un bras sur ses épaules avec possessivité, jetant clairement à Scorpius un regard assassin.

C'est qu'il la protégeait sa petite cousine.

***/*\***

- Alors ? Demanda Josh lorsque Scorpius les rejoignit.

- Rien de spécial, on va travailler ensemble après demain. Expliqua celui-ci en s'asseyant à coté d'eux autour d'une table dans la salle commune, ils avaient une heure de libre avant le prochain cours de divination et les garçons n'avaient toujours pas fait leurs devoirs pour ce cours, il fallait peut-être penser à s'y mettre.

- Et comment le cours s'est passé ? S'enquit Josh en levant la tête de son parchemin encore vierge.

Josh était une vrai fouine parfois, il était tout à fait contre l'idée de Scorpius mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui demander des détails, toujours plus de détails. Scorpius s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et posa ses paumes sur sa nuque avant de répondre nonchalamment :

- Franchement ? Je la plains, cette fille est d'une insignifiance rare.

- T'y vas pas un peu fort ? Lui dit son ami en lui jetant un coup d'œil accusateur.

Oui, oui, Scorpius était au courant, Josh avait parlé quelques fois avec Rose et l'avait trouvée sympa, bon, elle peut être sympa et insignifiante, l'un n'exclut pas l'autre ! Scorpius lâcha sa nuque et gesticula, il se balança sur sa chaise.

- Elle n'a aucune conversation, elle ne parle que des cours ! Si au moins elle avait… quelques attributs… Dit-il en regardant la table, l'air de rien.

Morgan et Josh éclatèrent de rire.

- Ouai d'accord ! Je vois de quels attributs tu veux parler ! Ricana Morgan.

- Weasley n'est pas désagréable à regarder, et elle a quand même… tiens, une belle poitrine par exemple, enfin j'imagine. Déclara Josh en levant sa plume en l'air, il faisait souvent cela lorsqu'il réfléchissait.

- Mouai, enfin à ce niveau là, rien à voir avec Beth ! S'écria Morgan. Scorp, elle n'a pas arrêté de te dévorer des yeux durant le cours.

- Je sais. Sourit Scorpius.

La discrétion de Parkinson était loin d'être renommée...

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Scorpius fit exprès de fixer Weasley le plus souvent possible, la rousse ne le dévisageait pas tant que ça, mais le blond avait très bien remarqué que sa pote Londubat le tenait à l'œil. Autant se la mettre dans la poche.<p>

Le midi, Potter fit encore des siennes. Scorpius, comme à son habitude, regardait Weasley. Au bout d'un moment, il vit Potter se lever et rappliquer vers lui. Le brun posa les mains à plat sur la table, ignorant les nombreux regards qui s'étaient tournés vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux à ma cousine ? Souffla-t-il avec mépris.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il lui demandait depuis le cours de potion, il l'avait prit à part dans un couloir ce matin, il lui avait aussi demandé pendant un cours mais il n'avait jamais parut aussi _menaçant_, enfin si l'on pouvait dire que Potty était menaçant... Décidément, il était têtu. Ca tombait bien, lui aussi.

- Pour la dernière fois Potter. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit calmement Scorpius en piquant sa fourchette dans un morceau de tarte à la mélasse.

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu regardes ma cousine.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah oui ? Et comment veux-tu que je la regarde alors ? Railla-t-il.

Potter l'agrippa par le col et Scorpius fit tomber sa fourchette en plein sur sa part de tarte, l'objet se retrouva couvert de mélasse, cela chagrina le blond qui fusilla Potter du regard.

- T'avises pas de t'approcher de ma cousine Malefoy. T'as compris ? Je t'interdis de lui parler et de la regarder !

Scorpius jeta un bref regard à la table des professeurs, il remarqua que Londubat les fixait, les sourcils froncés, il n'allait pas tarder à intervenir. Scorpius répondit simplement avec une pointe de provocation.

- Ah ouai ? Ca va être difficile, on doit bosser ensemble jte rappelle.

Potter le repoussa violement en arrière.

- D'ailleurs Potter, renchérit Josh, le coude appuyé sur la table et sa fourchette en main. Tu devrais t'organiser avec Zabini, avec vos matchs et vos entrainements, vous devez être très pris, je suis sûr que tout comme toi, il attend le prochain cours de potions avec beaucoup d'impatience.

- Ta gueule Flint. Répliqua Potter en se tournant vers Josh. Et toi, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Scorpius en pointant un index menaçant sous le nez du blond.

Ensuite, il s'éloigna des Serpentards et retourna à la table des Gryffondors où Wesley ne tarda pas à se pencher sur lui, certainement pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Connard. Ronchonna Scorpius entre ses dents en regardant sa fourchette, toute sale.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à la table des Gryffondor, la discussion était effectivement orientée vers le Serpentard.<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? S'enquit Rose en s'adressant à son cousin.

- J'ai mis les choses au clair. Déclara Albus en jetant un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui essuyait le manche de sa fourchette sur sa serviette.

- Quelles choses ?

Rose n'était pas dupe, Alice venait de lui dire que Malefoy la regardait et Al s'était levé brusquement, il était partit en direction de la table du Serpentard d'une démarche décidée, Rose savait qu'Al avait parlé d'elle à Malefoy, le tout était de découvrir ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Albus tourna la tête dans sa direction et la regarda. elle comprit très bien la signification de ce regard : c'était celui qui voulait dire « Ne te mêle pas ce ça Rosie ».

- Tu as parlé de moi à Scorpius ? S'énerva la rousse en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une ride barra le front d'Albus.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Scorpius ? S'enquit-il en se reculant sur le banc avec un air indigné.

Alice sourit, Frank plissa les paupières et Rose s'empourpra devant le regard accusateur de son cousin. Après avoir parlé avec Malefoy pendant tout le cours de potion, elle trouvait plus normal de l'appeler Scorpius, elle aurait du savoir que ça ne plairait pas à Al.

- Tu as parlé de moi à Malefoy ? Reformula-t-elle.

- Ouai. Admit Albus en plantant une fourchette rageuse dans sa tarte à la mélasse.

- C'est pas vrai Al ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ?

- Je l'ai prévenu. Je lui ai dit de ne pas te regarder. Déclara son cousin avant d'avaler un morceau de tarte.

- Hein ? Grogna Rose, très agacée.

Cette histoire avec Malefoy ne concernait pas Albus ! La rousse se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise qu'Al aille menacer Scorpius parce qu'il ne faisait que la _regarder. _Si ça se trouve, il avait le regard dans le vague et ce n'était pas elle qui était visée… Non mais franchement la honte !

- Mais mince Al ! De quoi tu te mêles ! S'écria-t-elle en haussant le ton.

- Tu es ma cousine Rose ! Répondit-il comme si cela justifiait tout.

- Et alors ? Ca ne te donne pas le droit de faire n'importe quoi ! Tu imagines la honte que tu me fous ? Continua la rousse, irritée.

- La honte de quoi ? C'est Malefoy ! Répliqua son cousin. Il prépare un sale coup !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Répliqua Rose.

Elle repensa à ce que Scorpius disait en cours de potions. Il avait raison. Al était peut-être injuste avec lui…

- C'est Malefoy ! Répéta Albus.

Comme si elle ne le savait pas !

- Et alors ? Arrête de dire ça à la fin ! Tu m'énerves Al ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'appelle Malefoy qu'il a tous les défauts de la terre !

Al était chiant parfois ! Elle allait avoir l'air bien cruche la prochaine fois qu'elle allait travailler avec Malefoy ! Qu'est ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? « Désolée, Al croit que je te plais » Ridicule ! Enervée, Rose se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide sous l'œil malveillant et satisfait de Scorpius Malefoy.


	7. Quidditch et Compagnie

**Quidditch** **et Compagnie**

Assise dans la salle commune en face d'une cheminée, Rose boudait. Albus l'avait contrariée à faire sa loi. Elle en avait marre d'être prise pour la « petite chose » de la famille.

- Rose ! Grogna Albus en pénétrant à son tour dans la salle commune, attirant sur lui le regard de quelques admiratrices.

La rousse ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer la cheminée, les bras croisés. Albus s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de Malefoy. Déclara-t-il avec assurance.

Encore énervée, Rose répliqua :

- Oh ça va Al ! Je ne suis pas une gamine dont tu as la garde !

- Je… je sais. Soupira-t-il.

Son cousin s'empourpra. Il y eut un bref silence. Puis, avant que ce dernier ne se prolonge trop longtemps, Albus murmura :

- Rosie.

Le brun se mit à tapoter l'épaule de la rousse de manière agaçante, pour la taquiner.

Rose continua à bouder et détourna la tête pour cacher le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres, c'était drôle de voir Albus tout penaud. Le garçon esquissa un sourire.

- Tu m'en veux encore ? S'enquit-il avec une petite voix.

Rose hocha la tête, cette fois en souriant franchement. C'était agaçant, elle n'arrivait jamais à en vouloir à Al plus de 5 minutes. Son cousin, amusé, continua à tapoter son épaule et se pencha sur elle :

- Rosie chérie… Tu fais la gueule ? Dis, Rosie ! Tu fais la gueule ?

- Non. Finit-elle par marmonner, avec un sourire.

Al sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je le savais bien que tu ne resterais pas fâchée contre moi longtemps. J'suis ton cousin préféré quand même !

- Qui a dit ça ?

- Mais Rosie ! C'est toi qui as dit…

- Je rigole imbécile !

- Tant que je suis ton imbécile préféré ça me va. Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos du canapé, plus décontracté.

Rose éclata de rire et Albus la serra dans ses bras.

- On fait la paix ? S'enquit-il.

- D'accord. Répondit la rousse en apercevant de loin les admiratrices d'Al qui la regardaient avec envie. Mais je ne veux plus entendre parler de Malefoy ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Albus fit la moue puis dit finalement à contrecœur :

- Bon, très bien…

Rose le dévisagea un instant, vu le ton qu'il venait d'employer, elle n'allait pas être tranquille de sitôt…

* * *

><p>Après les cours, Scorpius partit en direction du terrain d'entrainement en trainant des pieds. Il faisait un temps exécrable. Mulciber allait encore être d'une humeur de troll. Le blond sortit des vestiaires une fois qu'il eut mit sa tenue et prit son équipement. Morgan était à ses cotés et ronchonnait. Il avait tenté de convaincre Flint de venir les voir s'entrainer mais celui-ci lui avait rit au nez et le brun abordait une mine maussade, cela ne s'arrangea pas quand Scorpius se mit à rire lui aussi. Comme si Josh allait venir les voir sous cette pluie battante !<p>

Lorsque l'entrainement commença, Scorpius enfourcha son balai et ne tarda pas à s'emparer du souaffle, il fut beaucoup plus « performant » qu'au dernier entrainement – du moins d'après ses camarades car Scorpius se trouvait toujours performant - son capitaine ne râla presque pas, « presque »car c'était impossible pour Mulciber de ne pas gueuler pendant un entrainement. Compte tenu du temps, l'équipe joua plutôt bien. Scorpius avait hâte de mettre la pâtée aux Poufsouffles ce soir ! Il espérait juste que le temps soit meilleur car Zabini aurait du mal à trouver le vif avec cette pluie.

Lorsqu'il rentra au château, il aperçu, au détour d'un couloir, le gamin là…comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Aucune idée. Celui qui lui avait filé des renseignements sur Weasley, il n'avait toujours pas été puni pour sa traitrise. C'était forcément lui qui avait tout balancé à Potter. A cause de ce morveux, Scorpius s'était prit un chauve-furie de la rouquine ! Il ne comptait pas laisser passer ça, sinon, comment maintiendrait-il son image de Malefoy menaçant ? Il avait passé des années à se construire cette carapace pour que personne ne vienne l'importuner et cet avorton n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça !

Dans quelques heures, le match allait avoir lieu, et en priver le mioche du match semblait être une punition appropriée. Scorpius suivit discrètement Samuel Tarce dans un couloir et, alors qu'il s'approchait d'un placard à balais, Scorpius agita sa baguette et la porte du placard s'ouvrit, Tarce fut projeté à l'intérieur. Le blond se contenta de verrouiller la porte et de jeter un sort chronométrique avant de s'en aller. La porte s'ouvrirait à la fin du match, Scorpius trouvait qu'il était encore trop bon avec l'avorton. Le pauvre, c'était si mignon, il était amoureux de Weasley. Scorpius se demandait bien comment il faisait…

Satisfait, le blond repartit ensuite dans sa salle commune avec l'intention de s'avachir sur son lit avec un magasine de quidditch.

_- Scorpius ! _Entendit-il dans la salle commune.

Il se retourna, sachant qui l'appelait. Il espérait que la conversation serait brève, il ne pouvait pas céder, il ne devait pas céder, cela mettrait son plan en péril.

- Comment s'est passé l'entrainement ? Demanda Parkinson en s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche féline.

- Plutôt bien. Répondit-il sincèrement. Tu n'es pas venu nous voir aujourd'hui. Fit-il cependant remarquer avec un sourire charmeur.

Beth sembla heureuse qu'il ait remarqué son absence.

- Je n'ai pas pu venir te voir parce que j'avais un devoir de soin aux créatures magiques à faire. Reprit-elle.

- Venir _me _voir ? Dit le blond en affichant un rictus, de plus en plus satisfait.

La brunette hocha la tête avec un faible sourire.

- Bah, tu as bien fait. Ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste de la main. Tout à l'heure, le spectacle sera beaucoup plus impressionnant.

- Je sais. Répondit-elle.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

Parkinson qui s'y connaissait en quidditch… Autant imaginer Goyle refuser un cake au fromage. Les deux hypothèses étaient forcément invraisemblables.

- Je sais que tu es fort, voilà tout. Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Alors, à tout à l'heure _Scorpius_, je te regarderai avec _attention_. Et sur ce, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de lui laisser répondre, elle retourna s'asseoir à une table de la salle commune, les joues un peu roses.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Scorpius se retourna et grimpa dans son dortoir où Josh et Morgan se disputaient. Morgan n'avait pas prit la peine d'attendre le blond à la fin de l'entrainement, il était rentré se doucher dans la salle de bains du dortoir au lieu d'utiliser celle des vestiaires, ils n'étaient donc pas rentrés ensemble. Scorpius ne comprit pas tout de suite la raison de leur dispute, trop préoccupé par ce qu'il devait faire avec Parkinson. Il ne savait comment agir. Elle était quand même sacrément… - il n'utilisait jamais ce terme, cela n'était pas dans ses manières d'aristocrate, ses amis non plus ne l'utilisaient pas parce qu'il savait s'entourer, mais n'importe quel garçon…tiens, Goyle par exemple, aurait qualifié Parkinson de –… _bonne_. Oh oui, elle l'était. Pas comme Weasley. Songea Scorpius en entrant dans le dortoir, tel un automate.

- Tu me fais suer Nott ! Répliqua Josh en s'emparant de son livre de quidditch.

- Tu aurais pu venir nous voir ! Continua Morgan, encore vêtu de ses vêtements de quidditch.

Cela devait faire plus d'une demi-heure qu'il tannait Josh avec ça. Il était très râpe quand il voulait…

- Je viendrai te voir ce soir, et ça suffira amplement. Continua Josh.

- Tu aurais pu venir plus tôt ! On est tes amis non ? Parkinson vient voir Scorpius par vents et marées !

Flint et Scorpius ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Parkinson est folle de lui à ce que je sache ! Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es loin d'être mon type Nott, désolé de te décevoir…

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! On est amis oui ou non ?

- Oh c'est bon Morgan ! Arrête ton cirque tu veux ? Grogna Flint, agacé.

Il avisa Scorpius, qui, une fois calmé, s'était assis sur son lit et songeait à l'attitude de Parkinson.

- Scorp. Ca va ? T'as l'air bizarre. S'enquit le brun.

- Hum ? Répondit Scorpius d'un air distrait. C'est Weasley qui me prend la tête.

Josh soupira alors que Morgan continuait à bougonner comme un gamin.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda rapidement le plus calme des deux en laissant définitivement son livre de quidditch.

- Parkinson m'a embrassé. Marmonna-t-il, pensif.

C'était quand même agréable de se faire embrasser par Parkinson... Ca devait être d'autant plus agréable de... Rahh non, il ne devait pas y evisager.

- QUOI ? S'écria Morgan, oubliant sa rancœur envers Flint.

Il se précipita sur le lit du blond, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il était encore tout sale, tant pis, un petit sort et les souillures des draps seraient vite nettoyées.

- Tu nous avais caché ça ! Lança-t-il avec excitation.

Josh, de son coté, s'était levé. Il fixait ses amis, les bras croisés, les paupières plissées, réfléchissant à la tournure que prenaient les événements.  
>D'abord Scorpius qui voulait séduire Weasley, ensuite Parkinson qui voulait séduire Scorpius et Morgan qui aurait bien aimé séduire Parkinson. Josh n'y comprenait plus rien, il était intelligent mais quelque fois il maudissait l'esprit tordu de ses camarades de chambre. Scorpius n'avait qu'à sortir avec Parkinson et voilà tout. Mais le brun savait très bien que Scorp la trouvait vraiment bête, alors pourquoi il semblait tout troublé qu'elle l'ait embrassé ? Ca n'avait aucun – mais alors aucun – sens.<p>

- Vous emballez pas, elle m'a embrassé sur la joue. Précisa Scorpius.

- C'est toujours ça. Maugréa Nott en s'allongeant sur le lit de son camarade.

Ils furent interrompus par Paul, accompagné de Jeremy. Les deux Serpentards avaient débarqué dans le dortoir.

- Vous connaissez la dernière ? Lança Jeremy en posant son sac de cours sur son bureau. Le concierge a trouvé un Gryffondor enfermé dans un placard à balai.

- Ah oui ? Demanda faiblement Scorpius.

Morgan se mit à rire doucement pendant que Josh lançait un regard à Scorpius qui tordait du nez.

- Ouai, il allait faire un peu de ménage et il est tombé dessus. Quelqu'un l'a enfermé il y a ving minutes mais il ne veut pas dire qui.

- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas vu son agresseur. Déclara sagement Paul.

Ainsi ce minus avait réussit à sortir du placard si facilement ? Agacé, le blond serrait la mâchoire en fronçant les sourcils, une attitude que son meilleur ami connaissait et qui laissait transparaitre sa culpabilité.

- Le placard à balai. Dis-tu ? S'enquit Flint.

- Ouai. Répondit Paul.

- Scorp. Je sais que c'est toi. Comprit Josh.

Scorpius acquiesça.

- C'est qui ce merdeux ? Demanda Morgan avec sa grâce habituelle.

- Celui qui m'a filé des infos sur Weasley. Il a tout déballé à Potter, c'est pour ça qu'il m'est tombé dessus l'autre fois.

- Oh.

Plus personne ne posa de questions sur le gamin, Morgan partit se laver sans plus attendre pendant que Josh s'assit sur le lit de Scorpius. Jeremy et Paul se mirent à discuter du match de quidditch imminent, ils ne se souciaient plus des péripéties de Scorpius depuis longtemps.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de Parkinson ? Demanda Josh en s'installant à coté de lui, il n'en avait pas terminé avec le blond et comptait bien essayer encore une fois de comprendre sa névrose.

- Elle me court après. Répondit Malefoy.

- Merci j'avais cru comprendre. Sourit le brun. Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec elle ?

- Je ne peux pas. Marmonna Scorpius avec amertume.

- Tu vas t'empêcher de sortir avec une fille à cause de Weasley ? S'étrangla Josh, interdit.

- Pardon, je reformule. Je ne veux pas.

Josh soupira. Il connaissait bien Scorpius et avait bien remarqué que le blond venait de revêtir son masque malfoyen. Surprit, le Serpentard haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu ne veux pas sortir avec Parkinson ?

- Non ! Répondit le blond comme si c'était évident. Elle est mignonne mais elle est sacrément idiote ! Je ne la supporterais pas une semaine avec sa salade et ses « _Scorpius » _!

Josh grimaça. Un point pour Scorpius, Parkinson l'insupportait à tout point de vue. Aussi, il haussa les épaules et déclara :

- Perso, je la trouve affreuse ! Elle est d'un vulgaire !

- Oh arrête ! Elle est pas mal !

- Elle est moche ! Une vraie pouffiasse !

Scorpius soupira, des fois Josh était vraiment étrange…

- Tu me fais peur parfois. Dit Scorpius en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ouai. Eluda son ami. Bon alors si tu ne veux pas sortir avec elle, pourquoi tu ne l'envoie pas chier ?

- Je viens de te dire qu'elle est mignonne.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Moi si.

Scorpius entendit Josh soupirer de nouveau et le brun s'éloigna, laissant l'héritier Malefoy se reposer avant le fameux match contre Poufsouffle.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, la foule des élèves descendait au terrain pour assister au fameux match. Rose et Alice arpentaient tranquillement les gradins en compagnie d'Albus et Frank, les deux garçons s'étaient lancés dans une discussion quidditch à laquelle les filles ne comprenaient pas un mot. C'est qu'il y en a, du vocabulaire technique !<p>

- Alors ? Chuchota Alice à Rose avec un petit sourire entendu. On est pour Poufsouffle ou Serpentard ?

Rose plissa les paupières. Elle comprenait très bien le vrai sens de la question. « Est-ce que tu soutiens Malefoy ? ».

D'habitude, les Gryffondors adoptaient le « tout sauf Serpentard », mais Rose devait avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas plus les Poufsouffles que les Serpentard. Ne souhaitant pas rentrer à nouveau en conflit avec Al, la rousse se contenta d'hausser les épaules, songeant que si elle avait du répondre avec sincérité, elle aurait encouragé les Verts et argents.

* * *

><p>Scorpius, Morgan et les autres joueurs de l'équipe descendirent aux vestiaires un peu plus tôt pour revêtir leurs tenues et, accessoirement, pour entendre le briefing de Mulciber, bien que ce dernier ne soit pas spécialement nécessaire à leurs yeux.<p>

Une allée de Serpentards les acclama lorsqu'ils traversèrent la salle commune et Scorpius reconnu, parmi ses condisciples, Parkinson qui lui lança un regard brûlant.

Une fois aux vestiaires, les garçons se dépêchèrent de revêtir leurs capes de quidditch vertes et argent, leurs gants (en peau de dragon pour ceux de Scorpius), ils saisirent leurs balais et se placèrent devant la porte en bois qui s'ouvrit sur la pelouse verte du terrain.

Les joueurs s'envolèrent et Scorpius en profita pour faire quelques accélérations grâce à son tout nouveau balai, le Flèche Australe. Il l'avait eu il y a quelques semaines, à la rentrée et n'avait pas encore pu l'essayer pendant un match. C'était une inauguration en quelque sorte. Il alla flâner au dessus des gradins de Gryffondor et remarqua une chevelure rousse, cela ne pouvait être que la sœur de Potter ou alors Weasley. Il y avait une blonde à coté, c'était donc Weasley accompagnée par Londubat. Se félicitant pour sa brillante idée, Scorpius voleta en face d'elles, quand il fut arrivé à une distance raisonnable des deux filles, il adressa un bref signe de la tête à Weasley, puis repartit voler au centre du terrain avec son équipe.

- Je rêve ou _Malefoy_ vient de te _saluer_ ? Demanda Alice en se penchant sur l'épaule de Rose.

Cette dernière pensait, en effet que Malefoy l'avait saluée elle, mais c'était impossible n'est ce pas ? Pour quelle raison la saluerait-il ? Ils devaient travailler ensemble, d'accord, mais de là à lui faire signe… ils n'étaient pas amis. Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça, ils s'étaient pratiquement parlés pour la première fois la veille ! Rose se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes derrière elle, c'était stupide car jamais Malefoy ne viendrait saluer un quelconque Gryffondor, une minute… elle était bien une quelconque Gryffondor pour lui, non ?

- J'en sais rien, on dirait… Répondit-elle vaguement.

Elle ignora le grand sourire d'Alice et reporta son attention sur les joueurs de quidditch et l'un d'eux en particulier.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le souaffle fut libéré, le blond s'en empara tout de suite. La voix du commentateur – Cassandre Jordan - résonna dans les gradins :<p>

_Et Malefoy prend le souaffle, il le passe à Mulciber, ah, Frent de Poufsouffle le récupère, il le passe à…il est prit par Mulciber une nouvelle fois qui le passe à Elrits, passe à Malefoy et…PREMIER BUT DE SERPENTARD ! _

Scorpius sourit en voyant la masse de supporters verts se soulever dans les gradins. Enfin un peu de reconnaissance ! Il fonça de nouveau vers le souaffle, détenu alors par son coéquipier, Elrits, ce dernier semblait s'en sortir très bien et, quelques minutes plus tard, Jordan hurla dans le mégaphone :

_DEUXIEME BUT DE SERPENTARD, marqué par Elrits ! Décidément, les Poufsouffles ont du mal à se mettre dans le match… _

Rapidement, les buts s'enchainèrent pour les Serpentards, Morgan commençait à s'ennuyer devant ses anneaux, il avait même finit par s'asseoir dans l'un d'eux. Il n'y avait eu aucun incident, à part que l'un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle avait été touché par un cognard lancé par le nouveau batteur de Serpentard. Cette année les cognards semblait enragés ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de virevolter entre les joueurs de manière menaçante.

Scorpius, s'amusait bien, même s'il n'y avait grand intérêt à jouer contre une équipe d'un niveau largement inférieur au sien, il se repaissait des cris de la foule en délire des Serpentards, d'autant plus, que c'était lui qui avait marqué le plus de buts comparé à ses deux partenaires. Le blond adorait lutter avec plus faible que lui, c'était vraiment intéressant de les voir se débattre avec hargne en sachant pertinemment que, quoi qu'ils feraient, ils ne parviendraient pas à gagner.

_On ne l'attendait plus ! Premier but de Poufsouffle ! _

Scorpius profitait du match pour essayer son balai, il avait une très bonne accélération. C'était un bonheur de voler avec une telle merveille. Au cœur de l'action, il parvenait quand même à saisir quelques paroles du commentateur et celles qui le concernaient ne le déplaisaient pas.

_Malefoy a l'air vraiment en forme ! Et il a le dernier balai ! Le nouveau…je…oui désolé professeur, mais je suis sûr que ça intéresse beaucoup de spectateurs de savoir que Malefoy a le nouveau Flèche Australe ! Non ce n'est pas hors sujet… _

Scorpius ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il aimait bien Jordan, c'était drôle d'écouter un match quand il le commentait, il tentait toujours de faire des remarques sur les balais, les joueurs… à chaque fois, les profs l'empêchaient de s'exprimer. Par contre, il était clair que pendant les matchs Serpentard/Gryffondor, il avait juste envie d'en coller une au commentateur… il faut dire que parfois, Jordan n'était pas très objectif ! Aujourd'hui, il semblait avoir comprit que le match était joué d'avance, les Poufsouffles n'en menaient pas large.

Comme Scorpius l'avait prévu, le match ne fut pas « intense ». Les attrapeurs voletaient au dessus du terrain sans parvenir à trouver le vif d'or et le blond songea avec malice que l'attrapeur des Blaireaux aurait tout intérêt à s'en saisir, histoire d'arrêter le massacre.

Malefoy volait paisiblement, attrapant ça et là le souaffle, il n'avait pas l'impression de faire de grands efforts: avec son nouveau balai et son niveau élevé, c'était du gâteau. Les Poufsouffles, par contre, crachaient et juraient sans vergogne, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Plus d'une heure déjà qu'ils jouaient et, avec les buts qu'ils avaient marqués, les Poufsouffles ne pourraient pas remonter leur score, même avec le vif.

_Et un nouveau but de Serpentards ! Mulciber peut être fier de ses joueurs ! 250 à 90 en faveur de Serpentard ! _

Scorpius fonça alors dans l'un des poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle et lui vola le souaffle. Quel ahuri, il n'avait même pas remarqué ce qui s'était passé ! Le blond laissa échapper un rire en s'approchant des buts, ce fut un cognard qui lui fit lâcher le souaffle, un gémissement douloureux remplaça le rire. Scorpius laissa tomber la balle, Mulciber la récupéra et termina le travail.

Malefoy serra son bras endolori et fronça les sourcils en entendant le commentateur.

_Malefoy ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là ! Comme quoi ce n'est pas le balai qui fait la qualité du joueur ! _

Oh toi… Si jamais tu te trouves à proximité d'un placard à balai… Songea le blond avant de penser que, tout compte fait, Jordan était un commentateur de merde.

Agacé, l'aristocrate jeta un regard à Zabini qui tournait en rond au-dessus du terrain. Puis il reporta son attention sur le souaffle. Il comptait bien montrer à cet imbécile de commentateur qu'il était un joueur hors pair, Flèche Australe ou pas.

Sans hésitation, il se plaça au-dessus du groupe des Poufsouffles-poursuiveurs et se jeta sur le dos de celui qui portait le souaffle, tenant son balai à la main. Les spectateurs émirent des cris de stupeur alors que le Serpentard luttait avec le Poufsouffle, sur le même balai, finalement, Scorpius lui arracha la balle et sauta dans le vide, son balai toujours en main.

Dans sa chute libre, il eut le temps de remonter sur son balai et d'aller jeter le souaffle dans les buts adverses.

Il y avait tellement de bruits qu'il n'entendit pas le commentateur dire à quel point cette manœuvre était dangereuse et extraordinaire. Mais il remarqua très bien les bannières de Serpentard s'agiter et les bras se lever. Satisfait, le garçon ne put réprimer son sourire et alla voler au-dessus des Serpentards qui tentèrent de toucher sa cape. Il fallait bien amuser les spectateurs non ? Ce n'est pas drôle lorsqu'il n'y a pas « d'action » dans un match... Les Serpentards semblaient très fiers de lui. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il entendit clairement ses condisciples crier :

- Malefoy ! Serpentard ! Malefoy ! Serpentard !

Le match continua pendant à peu près un quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que Jordan hurle enfin dans le mégaphone :

_LA VICTOIRE POUR SERPENTARD ! Zabini a attrapé le vif d'or ! Serpentard gagne ! 410 à 130 ! _

***/*\***

Rose, un faible sourire aux lèvres, se leva avec Alice et jeta un petit coup d'œil aux filles autour d'elle. Elles n'avaient pas arrêté de glousser et de parler de Malefoy et Nott pendant tout le match, cela avait agacé la rousse, en plus c'était des gamines de quatrième année !

- OOhh regarde, regarde ! Il sert la main à Nott ! Ohh il est tellement beau ! Continua l'une d'elles en regardant en bas des gradins, sur la pelouse du terrain où les joueurs, tous réunis, laissaient exploser leur joie.

- Il est trop fort en plus ! Renchérit une deuxième. J'ai eu tellement peur quand il a sauté de son balai ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas blessé avec son bras...

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était d'accord avec elles. D'ailleurs pourquoi ? Hein ? Si Al apprenait ça…

Les deux Gryffondor quittèrent lentement les gradins en silence, la rousse avait l'esprit tout embrouillé. Elle avait tremblé comme une feuille quand elle avait vu Malefoy sauter de son balai, et lorsque pendant le match, l'une des gamines s'était écriée « Quand même, qu'est ce que Malefoy peut être mignon ! », elle avait approuvé inconsciemment, cerise sur le gâteau, elle avait même du se retenir d'encourager le blond lorsque les hystériques derrière elle avaient hurlé : « Vas-y Scorpius ! ». La rousse s'était alors retenue de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait forcément par la suite…

La Gryffondor soupira en remontant la pente douce qui menait au château, de toute façon, personne ne savait qu'elle trouvait Malefoy mignon, donc il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire, et puis, Malefoy n'était pas le seul garçon mignon de Poudlard. Bon, il était le seul à avoir des cheveux aussi clairs… et des yeux aussi beaux… mais ce n'était pas le seul à avoir du charme.

Rose entendit grommeler à quelques mètres, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et aperçu son cousin Albus qui semblait de mauvais poil. Elle ralentit et tendit l'oreille.

- Malefoy veut toujours se rendre intéressant… il aurait pu attraper le souaffle sans faire la feinte de la chute libre de Dasnif… Maugréait Al en parlant à Frank.

- Ouai… Mais, bon sang, en tout cas, c'était bien joué ! S'extasia son ami.

***/*\***

Scorpius sortit des vestiaires, son équipement en mains. Il du se faire une place pour traverser une foule en délire Il aimait assez qu'on l'acclame de la sorte, c'était toujours agréable d'être reconnu à sa juste valeur. Il avait avalé une potion anti-douleur et son bras ne semblait pas en mauvais état, il prendrait peut-être le temps d'aller à l'infirmerie lorsque les effets de la potion de seraient dissipés.  
>Accompagné par des dizaines de Serpentards joyeux, il fit quelques pas et gagna le chemin qui menait au château.<p>

Josh ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Le brun lui serra la main et lui donna une bourrade dans le dos.

- Bon match ! Félicitation mec ! S'écria son ami, radieux.

- Merci. Répondit Scorpius avec un sourire.

Il se mit à discuter de sa magnifique figure avec le brun. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les cachots, Scorpius se demanda tout de même où était passé Morgan, c'était étrange qu'il ne soit pas venu avec eux après le match... Le blond se retourna et chercha des yeux son ami parmi tous les élèves bruyants de Serpentard, il eut un sourire quand il aperçu enfin le gardien. Il se déplaça pour lui parler mais changea rapidement d'avis.  
>Son ami n'arrêtait jamais. Toujours à l'attaque !<p>

Un bras posé sur les épaules de deux brunettes, Nott était en train de parler quidditch en sachant pertinemment que les deux filles ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il disait. Il suffisait de voir l'air enamouré avec lequel elles le regardaient. Sacré Morgan !

Avec un sourire amusé, Scorpius grimpa dans son dortoir, rangea ses affaires et prit une douche bien méritée.

***/*\***

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, après s'être un peu reposé et fait beau (un Malefoy ne se promène pas avec les cheveux en pétard ! Un peu de dignité tout de même, Scorpius ne s'appelait pas Potter !), le blond descendit dans la salle commune où une petite fête « improvisée » allait avoir lieu.

Certains Serpentard étaient allés chercher des bonnes choses en cuisine, Scorpius devina qu'ils avaient du soudoyer les Elfes de maison car il y avait quelques bouteilles de Bierraubeurre qui trainaient sur les tables basses de la salle commune. Les cinquième années faisaient des démonstrations de sorts lumineux et quelques produits achetés chez Weasley Farces pour sorciers Facétieux se promenaient dans la pièce, ce qui mettait une bonne ambiance. Ainsi, Joanne Debtis se transforma en un joli canari, Ryan Belts eut la langue qui grossit jusqu'à atteindre les un mètres et quelques autres eurent également des surprises. En tout cas, les mini feux d'artifices et les bougies volantes de chez Weasley étaient de très bonne qualité...

Rien de tel que de passer bonne soirée après avoir gagné un match ! Certains élèves virent d'ailleurs féliciter les joueurs et Scorpius échangea bon nombre de poignées de main avec des gens auxquels il n'avait jamais parlé, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il était un Malefoy, il aimait qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Il prit place sur les meilleurs canapés de la salle commune, une Bierraubeurre à la main et se mit à discuter avec Mulciber et Zabini du match qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Le capitaine s'offusquait du manque de professionnalisme des Poufsouffles.

- Ils n'ont pas du s'entrainer, c'est pas possible autrement ! Braillait Aaron pour couvrir la musique qui résonnait dans la salle.

- L'attrapeur est bigleux ! Renchérit Zabini.

Scorpius éclata de rire. Zabini ne faisait pas tant le malin quand il se retrouvait face à Potter.  
>Potter.<br>Sa cousine. Le blond l'avait complètement oubliée ! Flute, il aurait bien voulu aller la voir et lui demander ce qu'elle avait pensé de son jeu, ça aurait pu être drôle de se faire complimenter par elle devant Potter… Comme elle n'y connaissait rien, elle aurait forcément dit qu'il avait bien joué ! Toutes les filles font ça !  
>Tant pis, il rangea cette idée dans son esprit et décida de la mettre en pratique la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, c'est-à-dire, pas plus tard que le lendemain pour travailler les potions. En parlant de ça, il n'était pas franchement pressé de bosser avec la rousse… elle devait être ennuyeuse à mourir…<p>

Le garçon porta son verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de Bierraubeurre, toujours aussi délicieuse cette boisson. Il se souvint alors de la tête qu'avait fait Weasley quand il avait volé vers elle et qu'il lui avait fait un petit signe. Ses oreilles avaient clairement rougies et Scorpius songea qu'il devait y avoir un lien entre ses oreilles et ses émotions… son caractère… tout ça… Quel idiot il faisait ! Généralement, quand on rougit, c'est qu'on est mal à l'aise ! Bon d'accord, là il y a un problème : Weasley est constamment mal à l'aise ! Elle est tellement coincée… Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel sans s'en rendre compte.

- Jamais content celui-là ! Entendit-il à quelques mètres.

Il vit Morgan qui s'approchait d'eux, quatre Bierraubeurres à la main. La soirée s'annonçait arrosée ! Le brun prit place à coté d'eux et ils poursuivirent leur discussion sur le quidditch pendant longtemps. Si longtemps que Scorpius remarqua petit à petit que la salle commune se vidait, à chaque fois que quelqu'un partait, il venait les saluer ou lançait une exclamation joyeuse à l'équipe, ainsi, ils étaient souvent dérangés dans leur conversation; ce qui inévitablement, rallongeait ladite conversation…

Ils ne parlaient même pas quidditch lorsque, vers trois heures du matin, Scorpius éclata de rire encore une fois. Morgan lui avait expliqué comment il avait fait pour se débarrasser des deux greluches de tout à l'heure et il y avait de quoi se bidonner ! Nott était bien un Serpentard! Il avait tout d'abord tenté de leur parler gentiment, puis voyant qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de le coller, leur avait fait boire quelque chose avec une potion de somnifère qu'un élève lui avait dégoté, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que les fille s'étaient écroulées sur lui et qu'il avait du traverser la salle commune à la recherche du canapé le plus proche.

- Non mais j'ai cru qu'elles allaient se jeter sur moi! On aurait dit des hystériques... Expliquai le gardien, provoquant les rires de ses auditeurs.

Amusé par l'histoire de son ami et enthousiasmé à cause des Bierraubeurre, Scorpius ne vit pas Beth Parkinson s'avancer vers lui, par contre, il sentit très bien un poids sur ses cuisses lorsque la Serpentarde prit place dessus.

- Félicitation _Scorpius_ ! Tu as été re-mar-quable ! Lança joyeusement la brunette en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- Merci Beth. Sourit-il, tout de même un peu surprit qu'une fille s'installe sur SES genoux sans SON autoriastion préalable.

Non mais, elle était gonflée celle-ci ! Il était un Malefoy que diable !

Il songea rapidement que son charme naturel avait du jouer sur le comportement de Parkinson, d'autant plus qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment sobre et elle était joyeuse grâce à leur victoire… Ahlala, décidément, il les tombait toutes comme des mouches ! C'était la seule explication qu'il avait pour justifier le postérieur de Parkinson sur ses cuisses.  
>La brune ne semblait nullement mal à l'aise par son attitude et croisa les jambes en buvant d'une traite le reste de sa boisson. Elle posa son verre sur la table basse et reporta son attention sur Scorpius.<br>Se prenant au jeu car Parkinson était franchement bien faite, - et un peu pour faire envie à Morgan – il glissa une main sur la hanche de Beth qui lui adressa un sourire ravageur.  
>Il n'avait pas remarqué mais elle avait toujours sa main dans ses cheveux… ça devenait ennuyeux, elle allait finir par lui salir à force… ses mains devaient être pleines de bactéries, on ne sait jamais… mais le garçon fut brusquement contraint d'interrompre le cours de ses pensées car Parkinson raffermit soudain sa prise sur sa nuque.<p>

Elle l'attira à elle avec _sauvagerie. _Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ses réflexes venant d'être mis à rude épreuve par le quidditch. Aussi, il ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque ses lèvres furent brusquement happées par celles de la Serpentarde. Il eut juste le temps de voir une lueur de surprise et d'amusement dans les yeux de Morgan, l'expression outrée de Zabini, et rien que ça, c'était un spectacle qui en vallait la peine. Décidant que pour une fois, il pouvait s'amuser un peu et oublier Potter et sa cousine, il agrippa la brune par les cheveux et lui fit savoir ce qu'était un baiser made in Malfoy.

Et vu la manière dont Parkinson se colla contre lui, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.


	8. Approche et Distance

**Approche et Distance**

Scorpius se réveilla avec un immense mal de crâne ce matin-là. Il brassa paresseusement dans son lit puis tenta de se rendormir avant d'ouvrir brusquement un œil inquiet.

Ouf. Heureusement il était seul. Il se rappelait très bien la soirée de la veille et avait eu peur de retrouver une Beth nue dans son lit, enfin « peur » n'était peut-être pas un mot très approprié... Non pas que ça l'aurait dérangé, loin de là, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche maintenant. Pas pour une paire de fesses bien galbées et des yeux de tourterelle…

D'un coup de baguette, il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et la lumière lui fit fermer les paupières.  
>Comme à son habitude, il poussa un grognement et se mit à râler contre la personne qui avait osé ouvrir les rideaux du dortoir sans son autorisation.<br>Un rire lui répondit et il se força à ouvrir les yeux une nouvelle fois pour expliquer le fond de sa pensée à celui qui se moquait d'un Malefoy !  
>En l'occurrence, Paul.<p>

- Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius. Lui dit ce dernier en venant s'asseoir sur son lit. Alors, on a fait des folies hier soir ?

- Oh lâche-moi. Répondit le blond, un peu curieux tout de même de savoir ce qu'il entendait par-là.

- Excuse-moi mais tu es mal placé pour râler ce matin ! C'est tout de même pas moi qui ai dérangé tout le dortoir et ai empêché mes camarades de dormir parce que je fricotais avec Parkinson.

- Quoi ? S'écria Scorpius, inquiet.

Fricoter avec Beth ne l'effrayait pas, mais devant tout le dortoir… Un Malefoy reste discret tout de même, il entretient le mystère, un peu de tenue...

Paul partit alors dans un fou rire incontrôlable et Scorpius comprit qu'il se moquait de lui, il allait lui payer ça ! Discrètement, le blond se saisit de son oreiller qu'il envoya violemment dans la figure de son condisciple, Paul poussa un grognement enragé et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent rapidement à batailler sur le lit du blond dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

Alerté par le bruit, Jeremy sortit de la salle de bains torse nu, une serviette autour du cou.

- Le bourreau des cœurs fait des siennes ce matin ? Railla-t-il.

Scorpius et Paul se redressèrent et s'assirent sur le lit. Il était difficile, compte tenu de l'état de décoiffage avancé du blond, de l'associer à la famille Malefoy à ce moment là.

- Sans rire, les mecs. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais hier soir ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Oh, et bien, tu as roulé des galoches à Parkinson pendant quoi, une heure ? Déclara nonchalamment Jeremy en allant revêtir un polo à l'effigie de Serpentard.

- Moi, je dirais entre une heure et demi et deux heures. Continua Paul en réprimant un rire.

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

- J'ai eu une dure journée hier ! Répliqua le blond, vexé.

C'était vrai en plus, et son mal de tête de ce matin n'arrangeait pas les choses.

- Mouai… Dit Jeremy avec un sourire narquois.

- Et, c'est tout ?

- A la fin de la soirée, elle t'a dit un truc à l'oreille et elle est partie dans son dortoir.

- Ah. Dit mollement Scorpius, agacé de ne pas se rappeler ce que Miss-salade lui avait dit.

- En tout cas, tu devrais te dépêcher Scorp, Nott est une vrai pile électrique ce matin…

- Une quoi ?

- Laisse tomber. Il tourne en rond, il veut absolument savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser, je cite, « une bombonne ».

Paul se mit à rire.

- C'est quoi une bombonne ? Demanda Scorpius, les yeux ronds.

- Il s'est planté, il voulait dire… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il voulait dire en fait, une « bonne » fille certainement. Bref, il veut savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser Parkinson. Tu ferais mieux de descendre… et je crois que Josh a aussi des questions à te poser.

Scorpius se leva, un brin courroucé. Ses amis voulaient l'interroger ? C'était lui qui devait poser les questions, il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout. D'ailleurs, l'une des rares choses dont il se souvenait, était que c'était tout de même Parkinson, qui s'était jetée sur lui. Il était une victime, voilà, c'est cela, et ses amis voulaient l'auditionner…

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et c'est en enfilant son pantalon qu'il fut prit d'horreur.

Si Weasley venait à apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, tout serait fini ! Elle ne devait surtout pas savoir qu'il avait embrassé Beth sinon son plan serait fichu ! Il ne serait plus du tout crédible en amoureux transit. D'autant plus que la machine était en route.

Inquiet, il descendit dans la salle commune et retrouva Morgan et Josh, assis dans des fauteuils, un plateau remplit de bonnes choses posé sur la table basse devant eux.

Il s'assit brusquement et observa un instant le grand sourire de Nott.

- Alors alors champion ! Comment c'était ?

- Bien. Répondit brusquement le blond. Où est Parkinson ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle !

- Tu veux lui demander de sortir avec toi ? Railla Josh en haussant un sourcil.

- Rahh non ! Grogna Scorpius en s'emparant d'une brioche devant lui. Je veux lui dire de ne pas ébruiter ça dans tout le château !

Ses deux amis pouffèrent en se regardant.

- On dirait que tu ne connais pas ta propre maison. Déclara lentement Josh en attrapant une tasse de café. Ils ne veulent pas décevoir leur « Prince ».

- Hein ?

- J'ai entendu que certains t'appelaient comme ça depuis hier, tu as marqué pas mal de buts à toi tout seul, enfin si ça aussi, tu t'en souviens… avec cette soirée… mouvementée…

Une ride barra le front du blond, il n'aimait pas le ton inquisiteur que prenait son ami pour s'adresser à lui.

- Je peux savoir ce que t'as ? S'enquit-il brusquement en posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Vas-y, dis-moi, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Josh soupira, il n'aimait pas particulièrement se disputer avec Scorpius.

- Je ne te reconnais plus Scorp, tu dis que tu veux séduire Weasley, tu dragues Beth à coté et tu finis pas l'embrasser toute la soirée, et ensuite ce matin tu t'inquiètes que Weasley soit au courant ? Faut pas se foutre de la gueule du monde. Soit c'est l'une, soit c'est l'autre, tu vas devenir maboul avec ces nanas.

Scorpius soupira, comme souvent, Josh parlait sagement.

- Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas tomber cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes… Continua son ami.

- Ah non ! Le coupa le blond avec détermination. Mais tu as raison, je vais laisser tomber Parkinson.

Morgan écarquilla bêtement les yeux.

- Que, quoi ? Laisser tomber une bombe pareille !

- Comme tu veux. Répondit sèchement Josh en vidant sa tasse de café.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il la posa sur le plateau et annonça :

- En tout cas, tu peux t'estimer heureux d'être à Serpentard, tout le monde se la ferme, et Morgan ici présent a encore fait de la prévention ce matin.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai lancé un sort de déclaration dans la salle commune, tout ceux qui sont descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuner ont entendu que « les histoires des Serpentards ne concernent qu'eux », qu'il fallait se « taire pour que les autres équipes n'apprennent rien de personnel sur nos joueurs pour ne pas les déstabiliser »… Je crois que ça a marché.

- Merci Nott, mais je doute que ça doit suffisant. Soupira Scorpius en songeant à ses groupies.

- Fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'embrasser cette trainée. Dit calmement Josh.

- C'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi ! Plaida Scorpius.

- Je confirme ! Renchérit Morgan. Une vrai nympho cette fille… Bon mais elle embrasse bien ou pas?

- Evidemment qu'elle embrasse bien idiot! Répondit le blond avec un sourire.

Morgan soupira de contentement avant d'ajouter:

- Tu sais qu'hier elle a voulu t'emmener dans son dortoir ?

- Quoi ? S'étonna Scorpius.

- Et bien oui, elle t'a demandé de la suivre dans son dortoir… comme tu ne marchais pas droit, j'ai préféré t'emmener dans le nôtre.

Scorpius souffla de soulagement et alla taper dans la main de son ami, il se demandait sincèrement comment tout ceci se serait terminé sans lui. En même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée que la Serpentarde avait le feu aux fesses. Si Weasley n'était pas là, Parkinson serait dans son lit depuis longtemps.

Il s'installa ensuite confortablement avec ses amis et se mit à déjeuner ils discutèrent d'autre chose et commencèrent même à faire leurs devoirs (enfin, seulement Flint).

***/*\***

Une demi-heure plus tard, Parkinson débarqua dans la salle commune et Scorpius bondit de sa chaise alors qu'elle s'approchait vers lui. Heureusement, elle ne se jeta pas à son cou ce qui _rassura_ quelque peu le garçon, mais elle lui adressa un sourire lubrique.

Le blond marcha dans sa direction et l'attrapa par la taille, l'emmenant dans un coin de la salle commune en murmurant :

- Faut qu'on parle.

Beth le suivit sans rechigner. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, Scorpius tentant d'ignorer tous les regards posés sur eux.

- Ecoute, pour hier soir… Commença-t-il.

- Quand on s'est embrassés ? Demanda Parkinson avec un petit rire.

- Oui. Dit Scorpius sans comprendre son petit manège. Ecoute, je ne peux pas. Déclara-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas…sortir avec toi.

Parkinson sembla déconcertée pendant un instant, puis légèrement déçue ensuite.

- Mais… pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ? Articula-t-elle doucement, comme triste.

- C'est pas ça. J'ai…quelque chose à faire et je ne peux pas sortir avec toi pour le moment.

- Qui te parle de _sortir_ avec moi ? Dit la brune avec légèreté.

Scorpius eut un petit sourire. Morgan avait raison, cette fille était une vraie nymphomane. L'héritier Malefoy resta muet un instant et Parkinson en profita pour reprendre la parole :

- C'est à cause de ton plan ? Celui dont tu dois me parler mais « pas maintenant » ? S'enquit-elle avec un sourire complice.

Scorpius du reconnaître que la brune l'avait bluffé. Elle n'était peut-être pas si idiote après-tout… Le blond se mit à la voir comme une complice.

- Tu peux garder un secret ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant, les paupières plissées.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de son interlocutrice.

- Tu peux me faire confiance. Je serais muette comme une tombe. Assura-t-elle.

Le garçon ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que l'appui de Beth pouvait être intéressant, d'autant plus qu'il ne lui faisait pas tant confiance et que s'il lui expliquait pourquoi il ne voulait pas « être avec elle », elle ne ferait peut-être pas de gaffe devant Weasley.

- Je veux me venger de Potter. Lâcha-t-il.

Beth resta perplexe.

- Et alors ?

Scorpius se pencha et parla tout bas, juste au cas où des curieux chercheraient à les écouter.

- Et alors, répéta-t-il, je veux séduire Weasley pour le faire enrager.

La brune sembla un instant contrariée mais elle se mit à rire et Scorpius comprit qu'il avait mal interprété les gestes et expressions de Beth.

- Weasley? Rose Weasley? Répéta Parkinson en riant.

- Oui. Marmonna le blond, un peu honteux de devoir s'abaisser à draguer Weasley.

- Alors c'est pour ça ? Tu as peur qu'elle apprenne que tu fricotes avec une autre fille ?

- T'as tout compris. Répliqua-t-il.

- Elle est tellement... Enfin elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville Scorpius. Soupira-t-elle.

- Je sais, qu'est ce que tu veux, c'est mon plan, c'est comme ça. Dit-il tristement en haussant les épaules.

Lentement, il se releva avec un petit sourire désolé, songeant au fond de lui qu'il aurait bien aimé _passer du temps_ avec Parkinson.

Mais la brune lui agrippa fermement le bras et il la fixa, sans comprendre.

- Tu sais Malefoy, y'a pas que toi qui a toujours eu ce que tu voulais. Déclara-t-elle avec sérieux. Je crois que tu as deviné ce que je veux. Je saurais être patiente. Conclut-elle avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'entêtement de la brune, un tel comportement ne lui rendrait pas les choses faciles, mais c'était agréable de savoir qu'il pouvait toujours _compter_ sur Beth si Weasley lui prenait trop la tête…

***/*\***

- J'ai pas envie d'y aller… Marmonnait Scorpius quelques minutes plus tard en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, la tête posée sur le bois d'une des tables de la salle commune des verts et argents.

- N'y va pas. Répondit Josh en haussant les épaules sans relever la tête de son parchemin d'arithmancie.

- Et laisser Potter gagner ? Tu rigoles ? Râla le blond en attrapant sa veste.

Il entendit vaguement Josh répondre « Gagner quoi ? » alors qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Sans plus attendre, il partit rejoindre Weasley devant sa salle commune, située au milieu d'un escalier. Il se cacha quelques marches plus haut et attendit patiemment que la rouquine sorte.

* * *

><p>Rose et Alice achevaient leur devoir de botanique dans la salle commune lorsque Rose regarda l'heure.<p>

- Faut que j'y aille. Dit-elle à son amie en rangeant ses affaires.

- Tu vas rejoindre Malefoy ? S'enquit Alice.

- Ouai. Répondit brièvement la rousse, en jetant des regards frénétiques dans la pièce.

Ce qu'elle redoutait arriva, Albus, qui se trouvait dans l'un des canapés avec ses amis, se leva et vint lui dire brusquement :

- Tu vas bosser les potions avec Blondasse ?

- Oui. Soupira Rose. Bon à tout à l'heure vous deux !

Pressée d'en finir avec Al, elle se dirigea vers le portrait de la salle commune mais remarqua bien vite que son cousin la suivait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit-elle en se retournant, craignant la crise.

- Tu verras. Répondit Albus, les mains dans les poches-arrières de son pantalon.

Il se baissa pour traverser le passage et passer sous l'arche en pierre qui menait au portrait.

- Non, Al, c'est bon maintenant.

Elle souhaitait juste l'inciter à la laisser tranquille mais Al était tenace…

- T'inquiète, je ne vais pas me battre avec lui, je m'en voudrais de t'empêcher de faire ton travail. Déclara-t-il. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu seras débarrassée de cette enflure.

Sur ce, il passa devant Rose d'un pas sûr, déterminé à mettre en garde Malefoy.

* * *

><p>Ce fut une tête brune qui apparut en premier derrière le portrait. Scorpius l'aurait parié. Potter. Suivit de… Weasley fille. La voix de cette dernière retentit :<p>

- Al', je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas la peine de venir !

- Si si. Tu ne le connais pas toi, ça se voit ! Répliqua Potter.

Potter ne changerait jamais… Il devait être très agaçant comme cousin ! Encore heureux que Weasley n'ait jamais eu – enfin d'après ce que Scorpius savait – de petit-ami sinon Potter aurait certainement voulu tout régenter entre eux ! Et comment il faisait avec sa petite sœur ? La gamine Potter trainait bien souvent avec un certain John Trane…et ça n'inquiétait pas Potter ? La bêtise de ce type dépassait l'entendement.

- Il a été correct en potions, pourquoi tu… Continua Weasley.

C'était plus qu'il n'en aurait espéré, Weasley l'avait trouvé « correct ». On voit qu'elle n'était pas habituée à fréquenter les Malefoys celle-là ! Scorpius était bien plus que correct, il était « agréable », « charmant », « sympathique », « intéressant » mais pas « correct » ! A la fois amusé et agacé, le blond décida enfin de se manifester.

- Aehm. Les interrompit-il, se raclant la gorge, en descendant les quelques marches qui les séparaient. Potter. Tu te joins à nous pour travailler ? Zabini va être content. Railla-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Je suis juste venu te prévenir Malefoy. Si tu emmerdes ma cousine, tu vas avoir affaire à moi ! Le menaça le Gryffondor.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, cachant son air satisfait.

- Pitié Potter, on va travailler ! Tu crois que j'ai envie d'avoir un P en potion ?

- J'espère pas pour toi. Siffla l'autre.

- Bon Al', ça suffit. Marmonna Rose en regardant ses pieds.

Mal à l'aise pour un rien celle-ci, son cousin était vraiment un abruti. Potter acquiesça et rentra dans sa salle commune en dévisageant Scorpius.

L'ambiance se détendit une fois le brun parti.

- Eh ben, pas protecteur ton cousin. Plaisanta Scorpius pour décoincer Rose, qui gardait la tête baissée et semblait fixer un tableau en face d'elle.

- Ouai, désolé, il a toujours été comme ça… Marmonna-t-elle en commençant à descendre les marches de l'escalier.

- Ne lui dis surtout pas, mais je le comprends. Si j'avais une sœur ou une cousine, je ferais certainement la même chose. Je trouve ça sympa…vous êtes comme des frères et sœurs tous les deux, non ? S'enquit le blond en se mettant en route, s'étonnant lui-même des stupidités qu'il pouvait raconter.

- On a pratiquement été élevés ensemble. Répondit Rose.

- Il faut que tu saches. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'entends pas avec Potter que ça doit être pareil avec toi. J'ai franchement pas envie de te faire la guerre alors qu'on doit bosser ensemble. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

Merveilleux, bonne entrée en approche, utilisation des cours comme prétexte à la bonne entente, jusque-là, rien à redire, Scorpius se trouvait parfait dans son rôle.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. On n'est plus en première année.

- Exactement. Répondit Scorpius en tirant la porte de la bibliothèque pour laisser passer Rose.

Surtout, surtout, songea-t-il, ne pas lui faire du charme maintenant, cela gâcherait tout, elle est dans une optique de travail. Patience…

Arrivés à la bibliothèque, ils ne perdirent pas de temps et parlèrent potion, s'installant dans un coin de la pièce, l'un à coté de l'autre. Comme le blond s'y attendait, Weasley ne tarda pas à rentrer dans le vif du sujet : potions, potions et encore potions. Elle ne cessait de poser des questions car, c'est bien connu, Weasley n'est pas une lumière en potions !

Scorpius lui expliqua alors comment préparer un filtre de mort-vivante alors que cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur sujet. Le garçon se sentit parfois un peu déconcerté en voyant Weasley tourner les pages de ses ouvrages sans faire attention à lui.

Alors il prit sur lui et, petit à petit, lui posa des questions sur sa vie. Si Weasley sembla d'abord surprise, elle se livra de plus en plus facilement, comme si elle parlait à un camarade _normal._

Bon, c'est presque triste en fait, elle est gentille malgré tout. Mais le Serpentard ne pouvait tout de même pas s'arrêter à cela, le but n'était pas de faire dans le social et puis, d'après son plan (parfait), Weasley ne saura rien de ce qui s'est tramé dans son dos.

Malefoy resta alors très concentré, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se "concentrer" pour travailler potions, non il devait rester concentré pour son plan : ne pas dire ou faire quelque chose qui pourrait déplaire à Weasley. Ca l'agaçait de devoir se plier en quatre pour cette petite sainte nitouche. Ils se mirent à faire le travail, la rousse était sérieuse, appliquée et méthodique, il ne pouvait lui enlever ça. Que des qualités _chiante_s. Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle et une douce odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Intrigué, il se pencha sur Weasley qu'il ne vit pas se tendre.

- Qu'est ce que… Murmura-t-il. C'est _toi_ qui sens comme ça ?

Les oreilles de Rose se colorèrent de rouge et Scorpius sourit en comprenant que c'est lui qui lui faisait de l'effet.

- Oui, certainement... Désolée, c'est mon produit…pour les cheveux…

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil à ses cheveux, ils formaient de belles boucles et le garçon s'en voulu d'être aussi stupide. Forcément, elle devait utiliser un produit, il sentait bon d'ailleurs… Merlin il ne devait surtout pas dire à Flint qu'il trouvait que Weasley sentait _bon_ sinon il allait se faire charrier…

- Non, ça sent bon. Dit-il simplement.

De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais dit à Weasley qu'elle puait, ce serait contre-productif !

Les minutes passèrent lentement alors qu'ils avançaient leur travail, le blond tentait de glisser de petites allusions bien placés, des remarques plaisantes. Mais Weasley était trop sérieuse. Bon sang qu'il était difficile de la faire rire, genre vraiment rire et pas juste sourire. Le blond était tout de même assez fier de lui, ses efforts étaient quand même récompensés car Weasley souriait de plus en plus, elle lui adressait des regards qui en disaient long (enfin, d'après lui) et sa présence ne semblait pas l'incommoder : au contraire, elle semblait _l'accommoder. _

Au bout d'une heure et demi, ils avaient presque terminé de travailler, et Malefoy, après avoir parlé potions, Elfes, profs, emplois du temps et bouquins, avait épuisé son quota de sujets de conversation. Ne sachant trop quoi dire d'autre à la rousse que de lui parler de cours une nouvelle fois, Scorpius s'accorda une « pause » et laissa son esprit divaguer vers ses camarades de dortoir.

- Au fait…est ce que tu sais ce qu'est une « pile électrique » ? Questionna-t-il, intrigué par les mots de Jeremy.

- Bien sûr. Répondit la rousse avec un sourire. Mais… tu t'intéresses au moldus ? S'enquit-elle en le fixant avec étonnement.

- Et bien oui. _Bien sûr_. Répéta-t-il avec un sourire. Pour qui tu me prends ?

La rousse s'empourpra.

- Je plaisante… Dit-il. Alors, qu'est ce que c'est, une pile ?

- Et bien… c'est euh… un petit truc un peu ovale qui transmet de l'électricité aux choses…

Devant le regard interdit du garçon qui ne comprenait rien, elle explosa de rire, elle-même n'était pas très sûre de sa définition…

- Malefoy, ne fait pas cette tête ! Continua-t-elle en riant.

- De l'ecletricité ?

- Bien oui, tu sais, les lumières des moldus.

- Ah… Et donc les piles allument les maisons des moldus ?

- Pas exactement, mais ça serait trop compliqué à expliquer, il faudrait que tu voies par toi-même.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Acquiesça-t-il finalement, conscient que Weasley lui évitait une longue et ennuyeuse explication.

Au moins, il l'avait bien fait rire. Un bon point. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la bibliothèque et remarqua avec joie qu'il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant la délivrance. Il chercha à renchérir encore sur sa connaissance des moldus, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ce sujet avant, songeant plutôt à séduire Weasley par sa grande intelligence, mais si sa – non connaissance – en matière de moldus pouvait également séduire la rouquine, il n'allait pas cracher sur cette opportunité inespérée.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, Weasley s'enthousiasmait à propos de la qualité de leur devoir. Au moins, pensa le blond, elle était satisfaite d'être en groupe avec lui… Et puis, il devait avouer qu'elle avait tout rédigé ce qui l'avait personnellement bien arrangé.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et la rousse lui lança alors :

- Au fait, félicitation pour le match.

Scorpius s'étonna qu'elle lui parle quidditch, il sourit en comprenant qu'elle avait du l'observer avec _attention_ comme aurait dit une de ces camarades de Serpentard…

- Merci, ce n'était pas grand-chose, les Poufsouffles ne sont pas très doués.

Il s'en voulu tout de suite après avoir parlé, il s'était retenu tout l'après-midi de critiquer les élèves de Poudlard pour ne pas se mettre à dos la Gryffondor, mais il se détendit lorsqu'elle lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Mon cousin me dit la même chose.

- Potter… Murmura le Serpentard en plissant les paupières.

- Tu sais… Commença lentement Weasley. Je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas si différents lui et toi.

Scorpius émit un grognement sceptique. Quelle idiote celle-là ! Oser le comparer à Potter !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'enquit-il, peu gracieux.

- Frank et Al étaient… euh disons « impressionnés » par ton jeu.

Scorpius carra les épaules, satisfait. Potty l'admirait. Il aurait pu le charrier avec ça s'il ne devait pas jouer ami-ami avec la rouquine. En même temps, c'était assez prévisible, il était doué, en tant que joueur de quidditch, Potter devait bien reconnaitre les bons joueurs quand il les voyait.

- C'est vrai que c'était impressionnant la… comment c'est déjà ? La feinte de Dasnif ?

Le blond tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction, étonné qu'elle connaisse le nom de l'inventeur de ce qu'on avait appelé après, la « feinte de la chute libre ».

- Waoh, qui aurait cru que Rose Weasley s'y connaissait en quidditch ? Lança-t-il avec un regard séducteur en direction de la rousse.

- J'ai juste entendu les garçons en parler. Confia-t-elle. En tout cas, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes de la Grande Salle, j'avais un groupe de jeunes filles derrière moi qui étaient carrément hystériques à cause de toi, tu as une touche avec les filles de quatrième année de Gryffondor. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Scorpius tordit le nez et prit un air courroucé. Il fit un geste de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche et déclara très sérieusement, sur le ton de la conversation :

- Bof, ce genre de fille ne m'intéresse plus.

Evidemment, la rousse ne sut que répondre et se contenta de faire quelques pas dans la salle commune en marmonnant un bref :

- Ah… Bon, et bien à la prochaine alors.

- Ouai. Répondit le blond en avançant lentement vers les Serpentards. A bientôt _Rose_.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent et se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs tables respectives.

* * *

><p>- Alors, alors ? S'exclama Alice, avec excitation en s'asseyant à coté de Rose, à table, quelques minutes plus tard.<p>

- Ben rien, on a travaillé voilà tout ! Répondit la rousse, un peu agacée de voir que son amie se mettait dans un tel état pour pas grand-chose.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Malefoy et elle, ils avaient juste achevé un devoir de potions ensemble, pas de quoi se taper le cul par terre… Sans plus de cérémonies, Rose continua de manger.

- Comment ça rien ! Râla son amie. Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- Euh. De potions ? Railla Rose en écarquillant les yeux.

La blonde se mit à dévorer son assiette avec application et Rose la vit clairement lever les yeux au ciel.

- Rose, ne me fait pas languir, vous avez bien parlé d'autres choses.

- Oh oui, de pile électrique et de cours.

- Vous êtes aussi déconcertant l'un que l'autre. Soupira Alice en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande.

Sur le coup, la rousse ne comprit pas pourquoi elle incluait Malefoy dans la discussion : « l'un que l'autre »…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'enquit-elle.

- Malefoy n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure.

Surprise, Rose leva la tête et remarqua que, effectivement, Scorpius la regardait.

Le garçon lui adressa un petit sourire et tourna la tête en direction de son ami Nott qui parlait en gesticulant. Rose nota cependant que le blond lui jetait tout de même des regards.

Est-ce qu'elle devenait paranoïaque ? C'est pourtant vrai qu'il regardait vers elle, était-ce elle ou une autre fille qu'il regardait ? La rousse songea au ton qu'il avait utilisé quand il avait dit « ce genre de fille ne m'intéresse plus ». Etrange tout de même. Elle haussa les épaules et se leva avec l'intention d'aller poser ses affaires dans son dortoir et de rejoindre de nouveau son amie pour aller faire un tour dans le parc. En s'extirpant du banc, elle répondit à la blonde :

- Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait embrassé Parkinson hier soir, alors ça m'étonnerait que je l'intéresse comme tu sembles si bien le penser.

Alice la regarda, incrédule.

- Il a embrassé Parkinson ? Et il te regarde comme ça ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Eh oui, tu vois, tout le monde peut se tromper Ali. Dit Rose avec un faible sourire. Je te retrouve tout à l'heure.

- Hum… Marmonna Alice en reportant son attention sur son assiette, visiblement très contrariée.

* * *

><p>Rose sortit de la Grande Salle, satisfaite. Au moins, Alice cesserait de lui poser sans cesse des questions à propos de Scorpius Malefoy.<p>

Malgré elle, la rousse était un peu déçue. Elle avait entendu ce matin qu'hier, pendant la petite fête des Serpentards, Scorpius avait embrassé Parkinson. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle était amoureuse de lui, mais elle devait avouer que ces derniers temps, elle pensait souvent au blond, elle s'était même surprise à imaginer… un « avenir » avec lui, comme ça, alors que son esprit divaguait, le soir, avant de s'endormir. C'était de la faute d'Alice aussi ! Elle lui avait mis Malefoy dans le crâne avec ses insinuations… Malefoy, intéressé par elle ? Impossible.

En fait, l'épisode d'hier soir n'avait fait que confirmer sa pensée première. Rose aurait même préféré qu'Alice et Malefoy (avec ses petits regards et ses allusions bizarres) ne mettent pas de telles élucubrations dans son esprit.

Après tout, une déception de plus ou de moins… enfin si l'on pouvait parler de « déception ».

Elle monta quelques marches d'escalier en direction de sa salle commune et aperçu Parkinson avec une autre fille, en haut de l'escalier. La brune la toisa avec hauteur, comme si elle était un scroutt à pétard, Rose avait remarqué qu'elle faisait souvent ça depuis quelques temps, et elle reprit sa conversation avec son amie.

La rousse n'avait pas entendu le début de leur discussion, mais lorsque Parkinson passa à coté d'elle, elle se mit à râler plutôt fort :

- Enfin tu ne vas pas croire ces stupidités ! Merlin si j'avais embrassé Malefoy je le saurais ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai parlé deux fois avec Scorpius que …

Rose n'en comprit pas plus, mais cela suffit à ce que son cœur se mette à battre plus fort. Beaucoup trop fort pour que ça soit normal. Alors les rumeurs étaient fausses. Parkinson avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas embrassé Scorpius, cela suffisait à réjouir la rousse. Pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy lui faisait tant d'effet ? Bah, pensa-t-elle, surement parce qu'il est l'un des mecs les plus mignons de l'école… si ce n'est _le _plus mignon.

***/*\***

Pendant que Rose Weasley, enjouée, grimpait le reste des escaliers pour rejoindre sa salle commune, Wendy Wrecht, l'amie de Beth Parkinson, lui lança :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu racontes ? Je te parle de mes nouvelles chaussures et toi tu parles de Malefoy ? Et puis ne me fait pas croire que tu ne l'as pas embrassé, je t'ai très bien vu hier…

- Chut ! La coupa Parkinson.

Devant le regard étonné de son amie serpentard, elle expliqua :

- Weasley ne doit pas savoir, personne ne doit savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est…compliqué. J'ai parlé avec Scorpius ce matin. On a décidé ça d'un commun accord.

Les deux filles pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle et le regard de Beth dévia sur une chevelure blonde platine, sur la table des leurs.

- Alors, tu vas laisser tomber Scorpius ? S'enquit son amie en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Pour quelques temps en tout cas. Répondit la brune en se saisissant d'un saladier remplit à ras bord d'une appétissante batavia.


	9. Evolution complice

**Evolution complice**

Scorpius, inquiet à cause de cette histoire avec Parkinson, avait très vite été soulagé en s'apercevant que Weasley ne semblait au courant de rien. Lui et la rousse étaient toujours partenaires en potions et les cours se passaient plutôt bien.

Le prof était ravi des groupes qu'il avait fait.

Weasley se réjouissait car elle avait progressé dans la matière, elle arrivait enfin à faire des potions correctes. Naturellement, c'était grâce à Scorpius, car sans on aide, elle n'aurait jamais été fichue de faire un filtre de Mort-vivante toute seule !

Mais le plus important aux yeux du blond était que ses « relations » avec Rouquine étaient plutôt bonnes, ils s'entendaient bien, il avait même été jusqu'à dire à ses amis qu'ils _s'appréciaient_. Bien sûr, il se forçait à lui faire la conversation et à lui sourire, mais depuis quelques jours, il n'allait pas en potions à reculons, il s'était habitué à jouer ce petit jeu. Il n'haïssait pas Weasley, elle l'indifférait, voilà tout. Par contre, plus les jours passaient, plus il était persuadé qu'elle, n'était pas indifférente à son charme Malefoyen. Il faisait tout pour être le garçon parfait, patient, attentif, drôle, calme et à la fois un brin dynamique… A ce rythme-là, n'importe quelle fille de Poudlard serait déjà dans ses bras mais il s'agissait de Weasley… alors il devait redoubler d'effort pour la séduire. Heureusement qu'il avait son objectif bien en tête, s'il avait voulu séduire une telle fille pour le plaisir, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait changé de cible.

Parfois, Scorpius en avait marre de ce petit jeu, marre de jouer au garçon agréable et poli en toutes circonstances. Comme tout le monde, il lui prenait l'envie de se lâcher, de dire des gros mots, jurer comme un charretier lorsque qu'une goutte de potion brûlante giclait du chaudron pour s'écraser sur sa peau insulter Potter parce que celui-ci le regardait d'une façon qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'asseoir en cours et garder un œil sur deux d'ouvert parce qu'il était fatigué… dormir à moitié sur son bureau, la tête appuyée sur un coude… Mais non, il devait faire attention à toujours être impeccable.

Bon, étant donné qu'il était un Malefoy, il avait toujours prit garde à son apparence et son comportement. Puis il avait remarqué que les filles le trouvaient mignon lorsqu'il appuyait sa tête contre la fenêtre, quand il adoptait certaines attitudes. Alors il ne s'était plus soucié de rien, et il avait bien fait, car après cela, il n'avait jamais eu autant de succès avec les filles.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait de plus en plus l'impression que ça faisait _plaisir_ à la rouquine de se retrouver avec lui en cours de potions, cette constatation, ajoutée aux regards furieux de Potter, l'encourageait à mener à bien sa « mission ».

Oui, il était en très bon chemin avec la rouquine.

Elle était sympa, mais parlait un peu trop de bouquins et d'Elfes de maison à son goût… Scorpius se demandait souvent si elle ne cachait pas quelque chose. Une fille ne pouvait pas être aussi gentille. En plus, elle était Gryffondor. Où était ce coté orgueilleux et téméraire chez elle ? Le blond avait beau chercher, il ne voyait rien de « détestable » en elle. Mais il était un Serpentard, il avait apprit à se méfier de tout, or, il se méfiait de la rouquine. Il était persuadé qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Au fond, elle devait bien avoir son petit caractère, Rose Weasley.

Beth Parkinson, quant à elle, elle adressait toujours des regards brûlants à Scorpius, mais elle y ajoutait des sourires narquois. Elle avait quelque chose en tête et Merlin le blond savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre la dernière fois…

A dire vrai, il n'était pas contre les idées de la brune. Plus il la regardait, plus il la trouvait bien foutue, ses regards aguicheurs n'arrangeaient rien… Et à coté, il y avait Weasley, la douceur incarnée, qu'il devait se forcer à séduire… La vie était mal faite tout de même, enfin ça il le savait déjà.

- Oh oh !

- Hum. Râla Scorpius en détournant la tête de la fenêtre.

Lui et ses camarades de dortoir étaient en train de faire un devoir de sortilèges dans la salle commune des Verts et Argent. Cela faisait très précisément 5 bonnes minutes que Scorpius observait le lac noir à travers les vitrages en réfléchissant à Weasley… Parkinson… Potter. Pfff.

- Scorp. Ecoute, faut vraiment que tu te ressaisisses-là ! S'écria Morgan.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis-ça ? S'étonna le blond, pas habitué à ce que Morgan lui fasse des reproches sur son comportement.

- T'es gnangnan c'est incroyable ! Franchement l'abstinence te va pas Malefoy !

Paul, Josh et Jeremy éclatèrent de rire alors que Scorpius se renfrognait.

Morgan n'avait pas tord…

Rahh pourquoi fallait-il que cet imbécile remue le couteau dans la plaie ?

- Oh ca va. Ronchonna-t-il pour intimer à son ami de se taire.

- Quand je pense que Parkinson te fait du gringue et…

- TU ME FAIS CHIER AVEC PARKINSON ! Cria Scorpius dans la salle commune, sans aucune retenue.

Il observa un instant ses amis qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds puis, agacé, il se leva et remonta dans son dortoir, laissant ses affaires en plan sur la table.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le dortoir, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul.

Josh l'avait suivit. Tss, il devrait faire médico-psymage !

- Scorpius.

- Oh mince à la fin ! Grogna le blond, qui aurait préféré rester seul.

- Ecoute, il ne voulait pas te vexer…

Je sais.

Scorpius ouvrit la porte de son placard et en tira sa pensine. Il en avait marre de penser à Parkinson qui l'avait embrassé, Parkinson qu'il aimerait bien avoir dans son lit… Puis Weasley et son abruti de cousin !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'enquit Josh en le voyant faire.

- Je vire mes souvenirs. Répondit le blond en posant sa baguette sur sa tempe.

Il se concentra un instant et un long filament s'en échappa. Tout de suite, Scorpius se sentit mieux. Comme si on lui avait enlevé un poids. Il était apaisé. C'était une sensation plutôt étrange. Il observa un instant son souvenir dans la pensine : lui embrassant Beth dans la salle commune pendant la fête. Josh avait tendu le cou et l'avait vu également.

- Tu t'en rappelles maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Oui… Non. C'est bizarre ce truc.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de bizarre ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas du souvenir exact, mais je sais que je l'ai vécu. Par exemple, là, je peux te dire que j'ai embrassé Beth après le match… Je sais que le souvenir n'est pas dans ma mémoire, mais je sais que j'ai ce souvenir. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Pas vraiment Scorp, enfin, tant que tu te sens mieux dans ta petite-tête et que tu arrêtes de fixer les fenêtres, ça me va ! Plaisanta Flint en se tapotant la tempe avec un sourire amusé.

Il était clair que le blond avait bien fait d'aller chercher cette pensine, dorénavant, dès qu'il serait contrarié, il retirerait les souvenirs de son esprit. C'était fou comme il se sentait mieux comparé aux minutes précédentes…

Il rangea soigneusement sa pensine dans son placard et referma la porte de celui-ci, personne n'irait fouiller dedans de toute manière, inutile de le protéger avec un sort. Ensuite, le Serpentard se contenta de suivre Josh et retourna dans la salle commune où ses camarades de dortoir le regardaient avec méfiance, craignant qu'il pique une nouvelle colère.

Ils continuèrent de travailler pendant une heure puis ils descendirent manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Scorpius, comme à son habitude, s'installa dos au mur, de sorte qu'il puisse voir toute la grande salle et ses occupants. En parlant de ça, Weasley débarqua avec ses amies et… Potter. Son frère. Putain de famille. Songea le blond en vidant son verre d'un trait, gardant les yeux rivés sur le petit groupe qui s'asseyait à la table des Gryffondors.

* * *

><p>Rose s'installa confortablement à table à coté de son cousin et en face d'Alice. Les deux filles étaient en pleine discussion à propos du bal d'halloween.<p>

- Je te dis qu'ils vont le faire cette année. Assura Alice.

Je croyais que ton père ne voulait pas le réorganiser à cause du fiasco de l'année dernière.

Il dit ça tous les ans ! Rit la blonde. Mais à chaque fois il le fait quand même.

Rose s'esclaffa et se tourna vers Albus pour lui dire qu'il aurait enfin l'occasion d'inviter Jessica Salsberg, la jolie fille de Serdaigle qu'il convoitait, mais elle se tut quand elle tomba sur la mine sombre de son cousin.

- Al ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien. Répondit le brun d'un ton sans appel.

Rose haussa les épaules et reprit sa conversation avec son amie, ne voyant pas que la distance qui les séparait n'empêchait pas Al et Scorpius Malefoy de se fusiller du regard.

* * *

><p>Le soir même, alors que le soleil était caché depuis longtemps, Scorpius s'installa tranquillement dans son lit et observa ses souvenirs avec amusement.<p>

Il agitait sa baguette au-dessus du saladier en bois et les souvenirs se mélangeaient, c'était un spectacle qu'il trouvait tout à fait fascinant. Néanmoins, il fronça les sourcils en apercevant sa dispute avec Potter, devant les cachots. Agacé, il changea de souvenir contempla Beth le dévorer des yeux pendant les cours. Il se mit à rire doucement.

Les souvenirs défilèrent, et une tête brune revenait bien trop souvent au goût de Scorpius. Il finit par ranger la pensine un quart d'heure plus tard, il en avait assez de voir Potter et lui s'engueuler ou se battre.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, n'y tenant plus, ledit Potter débarqua dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et vint se planter, les mains sur les hanches, devant sa cousine qui lisait la gazette du sorcier en compagnie des Londubat.<p>

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il se taisait, le brun n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus garder ses pensées pour lui.

- Je n'aime pas ça Rosie ! Déclara-t-il en tentant de garder son calme.

Il s'assit en face d'elle dans un confortable fauteuil rouge et se tut, attendant d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui répondre.

Rose semblait un peu contrariée d'avoir été dérangée en pleine lecture, elle poussa un soupir discret et prit le temps de fermer soigneusement La Gazette avant de lever la tête en direction de son cousin.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Malefoy te regarde…encore et encore… Par Merlin Rose ! Il n'arrête pas ! S'écria alors Albus en écartant les bras, comme si ses gestes allaient convaincre la rousse de réagir un peu face à la menace Malefoy.

- Tu crois qu'il en pince pour Rose ? S'enquit vivement Frank, amusé.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde se mêle de sa vie ? Frank allait s'y mettre aussi ? Pourquoi dès qu'elle échangeait trois mots avec Scorpius Malefoy, il fallait que toute sa famille soit aux abois ?

- Le pauvre, après tout ce que tu lui as fait Al, c'est suici… Continua Frank en riant.

- Ce que _je_ lui ai fait ? S'offusqua Albus. Qui est ce qui m'a lancé un sort de confusion pendant l'entrainement de Quidditch ? Et qui a bousillé ma potion en lançant une patte de veracrasse à l'intérieur ?

- Tu lui as bien rendu depuis. S'exclama Frank en sortant ses affaire pour travailler.

- Il n'est pas blanc comme neige ! Ronchonna Albus en faisant de même. Fais gaffe Rosie !

- Fais gaffe à quoi ? Scorpius ne m'a jamais rien fait. Dit sa cousine avec un ton plat qui insupporta Albus.

_-Scorpius…_ Souffla le brun avec mépris… est un enfoiré de première !

- Parce qu'il a jeté une patte dans ton chaudron en première année ? Répliqua Rose d'un ton doucereux, lui démontrant ainsi qu'elle se fichait de ce qu'il lui racontait, ces petites querelles de premières années devaient cesser.

- Il n'y a pas que ça Rose ! C'est lui qui a enfermé Samuel Tarce dans le placard l'autre jour !

- Comment tu sais ça ? Tu as des preuves ?

Albus s'empourpra. Il fit une grimace et répondit :

- Je le sais c'est tout ! Tu pourrais me faire confiance pour une fois et …

- ET TOI, tu pourrais arrêter de me materner 5 minutes ?

- Je ne te materne pas !

- Tu me fliques sans arrêt ! J'en ai marre ! Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis de ne plus me parler de Scorpius ! Et là, tu viens m'agresser parce que soi-disant, il me regarde ? Ca va pas non ? Merde tiens !

Rose, munie de sa Gazette, se leva et marcha en direction de son dortoir, là au moins, elle était pratiquement sûre qu'Al ne viendrait pas la déranger dans sa lecture.

Le brun la regarda partir et reporta son attention sur ses devoirs. Mais le silence se fit et il releva la tête pour constater que Frank et Alice, les deux frères et sœur Londubat, se fixaient, ne sachant apparemment pas quel comportement adopter. Comme il avait bougé, leurs regards dévièrent sur lui et il s'avachit sur le canapé en disant d'une voix déterminée :

- Si elle se met à l'appeler _Scorpius_, on est pas dans la merde !

Alice se garda bien de dire à Al qu'elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec lui sur ce coup-là. Il n'était pas une fille, il ne côtoyait pas assez Rose pour savoir… Alice était persuadée que son amie avait _besoin_ de trouver un copain. Dit comme ça, ça pouvait prêter à sourire, mais la rousse se sentait seule. Elle ne sortait pas, manquait de confiance en elle…

Se savoir aimée et aimer en retour, il n'y avait que ça qui pourrait libérer Rose des barrières invisibles qu'elle avait placées entre elle et les autres. Si Malefoy aimait bien Rose, où était le mal ? Il était loin d'être repoussant. Avec un tel caractère, un tel aplomb, il saurait décomplexer Rose et la sortir de cette spirale infernale, il saurait guérir son mal être et la faire se sentir bien. S'il pouvait contribuer au bonheur de la rousse, Alice lui donnait sa bénédiction, et Al et Hugo devraient faire de même.

Rose s'allongea sur son lit, bien qu'il soit encore tôt, et déplia le journal.

Pourquoi Al était-il aussi têtu ? Elle avait espéré qu'il se calme et arrête de lui parler de Scorpius, mais il ne semblait pas de cet avis… Elle aurait du s'en douter. Parfois, Al lui faisait penser à son père, Ron. Si seulement il pouvait oublier ses querelles avec Malefoy, toute l'école s'en porterait mieux ! C'était malsain cette coupure entre les Serpentards et les autres. Rose était pour la réconciliation intermaison, elle devait bien être la seule.

La rousse poussa un soupir et tourna quelques pages de la Gazette. Il n'y avait pas de nouvelles très intéressantes aujourd'hui… Bien vite, son esprit fut une nouvelle fois happé par un certain Serpentard. Merlin, ça lui arrivait souvent en ce moment et elle n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Il lui arrivait de penser à Scorpius Malefoy sans aucune raison et à n'importe quel moment ! Elle apercevait une tête blonde et pensait que c'était lui, elle se couchait et repensait à ses discussions avec lui…

Car oui, elle parlait avec Scorpius. De livre surtout. Elle ne l'aurait jamais dit devant Al, mais elle aimait bien discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que les habituels Gryffondors, amis de Al, descendants des amis de ses parents… Rose se sentait quelque fois étouffée par cet entourage, pourtant adorable. Elle songeait aux enfants « normaux », les élèves de Poudlard qu'on ne regardait pas à cause de leurs parents. Pourtant Scorpius aussi était connu, en tant que Malefoy, le sujet de son père pendant la guerre revenait souvent sur le tapis chez les Gryffondors. Pourtant le blond attirait Rose par le coté « anticonformiste » qu'il affichait. Il était tellement surprenant. Qui aurait cru qu'il avait dévoré l'histoire de Poudlard et qu'il était ami avec des Elfes de maison ? Rose ne l'aurait jamais cru avant.

Rose était au courant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la guerre et de tout ce qu'il se passait maintenant, à l'école. Même si Scorpius était un peu stupide (ce n'est pas très intelligent de lancer des pattes de veracrasse dans les potions des gens) et un peu bagarreur, elle admirait son assurance et sa façon de dire merde à tout et à tout le monde, son coté « mauvais garçon ». Al aussi était comme ça d'ailleurs, et les filles étaient toutes à ses pieds.

Oui, le blond était aimable et plaisantait de temps en temps, ses blagues faisaient souvent rire Rose. Bref, Malefoy était de bonne compagnie. Et le fait qu'il soit mignon ne gâtait rien… Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés une fois en potions, il n'avait jamais été désagréable et effectuait largement sa part du travail. Autrement dit, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, bien au contraire. Alors entendre Al cracher sans raison sur ce partenaire parfait l'agaçait.

Alice était toujours persuadée que Scorpius avait des vues sur elle. Rose essayait de ne pas en croire un mot, mais comme la blonde insistait et lui faisait remarquer à chaque fois qu'elles croisaient Malefoy qu'il la regardait, Rose avait fini par croire qu'effectivement, il cachait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il la trouvait simplement sympa, peut-être qu'il la trouvait mignonne… Quoiqu'il en soit, il était inutile de se faire des idées, et puis, le « Prince » des Serpentards resterait avec elle en potions au moins jusqu'à décembre, elle avait bien le temps de mener sa petite enquête personnelle…

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient lentement.<p>

Les élèves étaient surchargés de travail et Scorpius se plaignait souvent de devoir finir ses devoirs à point d'heure. Il était fatigué, sur les nerfs, heureusement qu'il se délestait de ses souvenirs trop encombrants dans sa pensine.

Pour se remonter le moral, Scorpius pensait que ses affaires progressaient.

Il avait constaté que ses relations avec Weasley s'amélioraient de jours en jours. Il avait même droit à un sourire lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs. Ca faisait beaucoup rire Morgan d'ailleurs, cet ahuri répliquait que ce n'était pas un « bête sourire » qui allait régler le « problème d'abstinence » de Scorpius… N'importe quoi celui-là !

Malefoy considérait que Weasley était une _amie_, après tout, elle était une alliée pour lui, une alliée involontaire c'est tout. Le blond était très fier de l'embobiner jour après jour, il en était même parvenu à la trouver sympa, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé avant.

- C'est quand même un procédé bien plus sûr que l'imperium ! Disait-il souvent à ses amis.

Lorsque Josh lui faisait remarquer que Weasley ne méritait pas ce qui allait lui arriver, Scorpius se persuadait qu'elle n'allait rien savoir de son plan et qu'il lui rendrait service en la décoinçant un peu.

Mais il restait un problème. Scorpius et Rose ne parlaient que de cours et de bouquins. Ca devenait lourd. Ils ne se voyaient qu'en cours de potions (où à la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir de potion commun), et pendant ces moments, ils devaient travailler et non s'amuser. La rouquine était tellement sérieuse et coincée qu'elle passait son temps le nez dans son manuel ou au-dessus du chaudron pour ne pas rater leur préparation…

Aussi, une semaine plus tard, Scorpius trouva un nouveau stratagème pour l'approcher en dehors des Potions.

Tous les soirs, après les cours, Rose allait à la bibliothèque pour travailler ou lire. Scorpius avait donc décidé d'en profiter.

Voilà pourquoi, quotidiennement, il se rendait à la bibliothèque après les cours. Il s'installait sur une table voisine de celle de la cousine de Potter puis trouvait des excuses pour lui parler et faire ses devoirs avec elle. Lorsqu'elle arrivait après lui, il l'invitait à prendre place à sa table. Voilà comment il tissait des liens plus forts avec Weasley.

Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups, non seulement il discutait avec elle et gravissait des échelons dans son estime mais en plus il s'avançait dans ses devoirs. Il n'avait jamais eu d'aussi bonnes notes en métamorphoses que maintenant. Il pouvait dorénavant se permettre de faire de bonnes nuits de sommeil pendant que les autres Serpentards bûchaient sur leurs devoirs.

Les professeurs avaient été surpris de sa soudaine assiduité concertant leur cours et il avait fait gagner pas mal de points à sa maison, attisant la jalousie des Gryffondors.

Bien vite, Scorpius avait amorcé une nouvelle technique: le but était d'aider ou de se faire aider par Weasley pour les devoirs, ainsi il y avait entre eux un lien de reconnaissance. Il l'avait comprit le jour où elle avait eut un O en potion grâce aux explications qu'il lui avait fournies. De son coté, il se faisait aider pour les devoirs de métamorphoses car il avait des lacunes dans cette matière.

Hormis Josh et Morgan, personne ne savait que Weasley et lui avaient pris pour habitude de se retrouver pour travailler à la bibliothèque le soir, s'isolant tous les deux. Bien sûr, c'était une entente implicite, jamais l'un ou l'autre n'aurait avoué qu'ils se retrouvaient _volontairement _pour travailler _ensemble_. Mais le fait que Rose ne bouscule pas ses habitudes pour le fuir encourageait le jeune Malefoy à mener à bien son projet. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle aurait pu arrêter de venir à la bibliothèque et travailler dans sa salle commune ! Mais elle revenait tous les soirs, et l'autorisait à s'asseoir avec elle, elle lui faisait même des sourires.

Scorpius sut qu'il avait franchit une étape importante pour son plan, lorsqu'un soir à la bibliothèque, entre deux questions d'arithmancie, il demanda à la rouquine :

- Potter sait que je bosse avec toi ?

- Non. Pourquoi tu veux que je lui envoie un hibou ? Plaisanta Rose.

- Ca serait amusant, mais, non, je ne préfère pas.

Ils s'esclaffèrent.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ? Reprit-il de sa voix trainantes.

- Il en aurait fait toute une histoire… et puis, je ne suis pas obligée de l'informer de tous mes faits et gestes… Murmura la rousse avec un petit sourire.

Scorpius acquiesça et se concentra sur son devoir, ignorant la soudain impulsion qui le prenait et lui disait de sauter de joie au milieu de la bibliothèque.

Bientôt, Potter allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Oh oui.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leurs devoirs, Scorpius et Rose Weasley se séparèrent devant la bibliothèque.

Bon, et bien, à demain Weasley. Dit le blond avec un signe de la main.

Il la laissa en empruntant un couloir adjacent. Ouf, cette petite comédie était tout de même longue et demandait de la concentration. Il entendit vaguement Weasley lui répondre un « salut » mais il n'en avait cure, il allait enfin pouvoir discuter avec ses amis, deux heures qu'il attendait de pouvoir dire à Morgan que Parkinson s'était débrouillée pour lui glisser un morceau de parchemin dans la poche en venant s'intéresser à ses devoirs.

Il n'avait pas pu lire le papier à la bibliothèque devant Weasley. Intrigué, il sortir le parchemin de sa poche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise au fur et à mesure de la lecture. Parkinson était sacrément gonflée !

_Salut, Scorpius.  
><em>_Je voulais juste te prévenir que l'autre jour, j'ai joué le jeu devant ta rouquine…  
><em>_Pouah… Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à faire semblant de t'intéresser à elle, franchement, elle est d'une banalité à faire peur !  
><em>_En tout cas, j'ai bien dis devant elle qu'on ne s'était jamais embrassés… Je crois que j'ai droit à une petite récompense…  
><em>_N'oublie donc pas que tu as une dette envers moi, cher « Prince »  
><em>_J'attendrai.  
><em>_B.P _

Salazar, cette fille a été envoyée dans la bonne maison !

Scorpius donna le mot de passe à la Gargouille (« Severus Rogue ») et pénétra dans la salle commune. Il s'assit dans les canapés vers avec ses amis, en face d'une cheminée où ronflait un beau feu.

- Alors. Marmonna Josh, peu amène en voyant son air joyeux.

- Weasley n'a pas dit à Potter que je travaille avec elle ! Je suis sûr qu'elle m'aime bien ! S'exclama Scorpius, enjoué.

- Bien sûr qu'elle t'aime bien, sinon elle t'aurait jeté depuis longtemps où elle serait allée travailler avec sa pote dans sa salle commune. Répliqua Josh en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être heureux pour moi. Dit le blond en posant les bras sur le haut du dossier du canapé vert avec un sourire narquois.

Flint se contenta de soupirer et de le regarder avec froideur.

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle et, voyant qu'elle était pratiquement vide, il changea de sujet en brandissant sous les yeux de Morgan le parchemin de Beth.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda le brun.

- Regarde.

Le gardien s'exécuta et se mit à pouffer.

- 'Tin, elle est vraiment tarée cette nana !

- Encore l'idiote à gros seins ? Marmonna Josh sans daigner lever la tête de la Gazette du sorcier.

- Pas si idiote que ça. Répondit Morgan en lui tendant le mot.

Josh le lu à son tour, mais cela ne le fit pas beaucoup rire.

- C'est un nid à emmerdes cette meuf.

- Cette quoi ?

- Rahh ! S'énerva-t-il parce que ses amis ne comprenaient pas son langage moldu.

Il jeta son journal sur une table basse et s'expliqua :

- Elle te fais du chantage Scorpius !

- Ouai, elle en peut plus avec moi, c'est dingue. Ricana le blond. Je pensais pas que…

- Bon sang mais arrête un peu ! C'est grave ! Si elle commence comme ça tu crois que ça va finir comment cette histoire ? Continua Josh.

- Quelle histoire ? Demanda Morgan.

- Oh ça va, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es !

- Hé ! J'te permets pas !

- C'est pas du chantage. Marmonna Scorpius, un peu déçu par le comportement de son ami, il était vraiment de mauvais poil aujourd'hui.

- Tu verras, ça va le devenir !

- N'importe quoi ! S'énerva Morgan. Arrête un peu d'être parano tu veux ? Une belle nana fait du gringue à Scorpius, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se ferait du souci ! Au pire, avec son chantage, tout ce qu'il risque, c'est d'échouer entre les cuisses de Parkinson, est ce que tu crois franchement que c'est si horrible que ça ?

Scorpius se mit à rire mais Josh grimaça, pas franchement satisfait de l'image mentale que son ami venait de lui suggérer.

- Parle pas d'horreur !

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Parkinson est franchement canon !

- Si j'étais seul avec elle sur une île déserte, je ne la toucherais même pas tu m'entends ? Répliqua Flint en haussant le ton.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es frustré ! Depuis que t'es plus avec Naïa tu t'intéresses plus aux filles, tu… Continua Nott.

Flint se redressa brusquement et un « boum » retentit dans la salle commune, visiblement, il avait du lancer un sortilège instinctif car le feu crépitait d'une manière bien étrange… Il semblait hors de lui. Après avoir défié un instant Morgan du regard, il fit volte-face en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs d'un pas rageur.

- Josh ! S'écria Scorpius, peiné pour son ami.

Mais le brun n'eut aucune réaction.

Pourquoi Morgan avait remit le sujet « Naïa » sur le tapis aussi ? Josh était resté 3 ans avec elle, depuis qu'elle avait rompu pour partir à Beauxbâtons, il n'était plus vraiment le même. Il avait changé, il était plus sérieux, plus réfléchit. Ca avait été un coup dur pour lui, Naïa ne voulait pas d'une relation à distance, alors que lui, était prêt à l'attendre… Après sa rupture, il avait fait comprendre à ses amis qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle, les autres avaient respecté son choix, en bons Serpentards. Il y avait beaucoup de non-dits avec cette histoire. Mais Scorpius et Morgan savaient que Flint souffrait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, une fois, Scorpius l'avait surpris en train de pleurer dans le dortoir. Bien qu'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son ami se mettait dans des états pareils pour une fille (une de perdue, dix de retrouvées), il l'avait pris dans ses bras (pour la première fois de sa vie d'ailleurs) et l'avait réconforté du mieux qu'il avait pu. Les mois suivants, il avait bien remarqué que Josh s'isolait et restait seul, Scorpius avait respecté son chagrin. Puis petit à petit, il avait retrouvé son ami, Flint avait reprit le dessus. Difficilement, semblait-il, mais il y était parvenu.

Aussi, lorsque le nom de Naïa remontait à la surface, il se figeait et rentrait dans une colère noire, comme aujourd'hui.

Nott et Malefoy observèrent la cape de Flint disparaitre dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs puis Scorpius se retourna vers Nott et le regarda avec sévérité. Ce dernier lui lança :

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Non ? Il m'inquiète figure-toi !

- Pas tant que moi… Souffla Scorpius en se rasseyant sur le canapé, sachant pertinemment qu'il valait mieux laisser Josh seul.

- Tu sais, des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il est du coté de Potter. Murmura-t-il à Morgan.

Nott s'installa en face de lui en soupirant :

- Tu peux pas dire un truc pareil Scorp. Non… Je pense juste qu'il déteste Parkinson.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Je… je crois qu'elle lui rappelle Naïa.

- Naïa ?

- Bah oui ! Elle est brune ! Bien foutue et à forte poitrine !

- Enfin, il y a des tas de filles qui lui ressemblent dans ce cas !

- Rappelle-toi leurs débuts… Naïa agissait un peu comme Beth. Après, moi je dis ça, je dis rien, c'est mon avis, c'est tout.

Scorpius tourna la tête en direction de la cheminée, songeur. Ceci-explique cela. Voilà pourquoi Josh mettait tant d'ardeur à dire qu'il trouvait Beth repoussante… Voilà pourquoi il l'avait dit si violemment aujourd'hui. Scorpius se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. N'étaient-ils pas le 23 octobre ?  
>Merlin… La date à laquelle Naïa et Josh s'étaient mis ensemble quatre ans plus tôt…<p>

Morgan avait certainement vu juste. Le blond ne voyait pas d'autre explication quant à la soudaine irritabilité de Josh concernant la brune.

Scorpius se promit alors de parler le moins possible de Beth devant lui, dans la mesure du possible.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller le voir ? S'enquit-il à Morgan.

- Pour se prendre un sort dans la courge ? Certainement pas ! J'irai m'excuser tout à l'heure… Quand il se sera calmé.

Scorpius haussa les épaules et se rassit près du brun.

- En attendant, dis-moi. Tu comptes faire quoi, avec Parkinson ?

- En théorie, rien… Mais si elle continue comme ça, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais longtemps… Marmonna le blond en fermant les yeux, profitant de la douce chaleur qui émanait de la cheminée.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Josh semblait s'être calmé et personne ne mentionna l'incident de la veille. Morgan s'était simplement excusé le soir même et Flint lui avait simplement dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé. C'était ça, l'amitié Serpentarde.<p>

Lorsque Scorpius débarqua dans la Grande Salle avec ses deux amis, il remarqua que Weasley, son frère et Potter étaient déjà là, attablés. Ils avaient presque fini leur petit déjeuner. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et le blond se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors.

- Salut Weasley, bien dormi ? S'enquit-il.

La rouquine releva la tête de ses œufs brouillés et fixa le Serpentard, stupéfaite.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy ? Répliqua Hugo en se retournant face à lui.

- C'est pas à toi que je parle demi-portion. Alors ? Insista-t-il en prenant soin de parler avec gentillesse à la rousse.

- Euh. Bafouilla-t-elle. Oui, oui.

Elle était flattée que Scorpius vienne la saluer à sa table, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne, Al et Hugo allaient encore en faire toute une histoire….

Lorsque le blond s'éloigna, il entendit derrière lui :

- Depuis quand _Malefoy_ te dit bonjour ?

- Depuis un mois. Répliqua Rose.

- Quoi ? Grogna Albus Potter.

- Al… Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

Malefoy est un poison tu m'entends ! Il ne parle pas avec les filles, il se les tape, c'est tout ce qu'il fait ! Grogna le brun, attirant sur lui les regards des autres élèves.

- En quoi ça me regarde ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec lui.

- Il est nocif Rose ! Sadique ! Et il est à Serpentard !

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit sadique, vu tout ce que tu lui as fait subir.

- Tu vois ! Tu vois ! Tu prends déjà sa défense ! Alors que je suis ton cousin !

- Je t'avais déjà dit de lui foutre la paix, tu ne m'as jamais écoutée je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je t'écouterais maintenant.

Malefoy veut quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Rose. Ne le fréquente pas d'accord ? Il embobine tout le monde ! Ignore-le comme avant par Merlin ! S'énerva Albus.

- S'il me dit bonjour je ne vais pas l'ignorer ! Répliqua la rousse.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir de familiarité avec ce type !

- Tu me fais chier Al ! Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire ce que je DOIS faire ! Cria-t-elle dans la Grande salle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle et elle quitta la salle comme sans un regard pour son cousin. Ce dernier, agacé, jeta sa fourchette dans son assiette et se mit à parler à Hugo Weasley avec frénésie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, fier de lui, Scorpius sortit de la Grande salle, le ventre plein.

* * *

><p>La journée se passa le plus normalement du monde. Après les cours, Scorpius s'éloigna de ses amis en soupirant et se rendit à la bibliothèque où il s'assit avec Weasley.<p>

- Salut.

- Salut. Répondit-elle.

- Alors, bien ta journée ?

- Pas mal, et toi ?

- Ca a été.

Il sortit ses affaires et se mit à travailler (sa métamorphose !). Weasley travailler les sortilèges et avait déjà écrit la moitié d'un parchemin.

- Au fait. Murmura Scorpius en prenant un air ennuyé. Je suis désolé pour ce matin. Je voulais te saluer, je ne voulais pas que tu t'engueules avec Potter…

- Oh, c'est rien… Dit-t-elle sans lever le nez de son parchemin.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, agacé. Il espérait qu'elle se dévoile un peu plus et critique son cousin, mais elle n'en fit rien. Ils se mirent à travailler et à discuter, comme d'habitude, cette fois, Scorpius était très content car il parlait quidditch avec Weasley, il lui enseignait l'art et la manière d'être un bon poursuiveur, et la rousse semblait boire ses paroles.

Soudain, une voix grave les fit sursauter, Scorpius fut presque déçu qu'elle interrompe ce moment de _complicité_.

- Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que tu FOUS avec Rose ?


	10. Interdiction

**Interdiction**

Scorpius et la rouquine sursautèrent et se tournèrent en direction de celui qui avait crié dans la bibliothèque : Hugo Weasley.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ma sœur ? Répéta le brun en haussant la voix, clairement agacé par le manque de réponse de son interlocuteur.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche, ennuyé.  
>Ce qu'il faisait avec sa sœur ? Comme si ça ne se voyait pas ! Il faisait du tricot ! Non mais les mecs de la famille étaient tours abrutis ou quoi ?<br>Scorpius soupira, cherchant quoi dire. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Rose Weasley répliquait d'un ton ferme :

- On travaille Hugo.

Le brun s'avança vers eux et dit avec méfiance, tout haut :

- Je croyais que tu avais fini ton devoir de potions en début de semaine ?

- Je… Balbutia Rose, rouge de colère.

Comment son frère pouvait savoir ça ? Elle n'avait plus aucune excuse pour se trouver avec Scorpius Malefoy. Le brun se saisit du livre de sa sœur et jeta un regard en coin sur les notes de Scorpius.

- Vous ne travaillez pas vos potions ! S'écria-t-il, hors de lui.

Il attrapa rapidement sa baguette et la sortit de sa poche, il la pointa sur Scorpius. Le Serpentard fit exprès de ne pas répondre à la provocation, priant Merlin pour que Weasley revienne à la raison et ne lui jette pas un sort en plein milieu de la bibliothèque.

- Tu vas arrêter de coller ma sœur ! Cria Hugo Weasley.

- HUGO ! Répliqua alors Rouquine, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. Ca suffit maintenant ! On travaillait tranquillement ! Tu n'as pas à nous déranger et agresser Scorpius comme ça…

C'est qu'elle semblait énervée la petite Weasley… Son frère avait les oreilles rouges.

C'est donc de famille ? Songea le Serpentard en riant intérieurement.

Le Gryffondor se mit à parler avec colère :

- MAIS ENFIN ROSE ? CA VA PAS DE TRAINER AVEC CETTE ESPECE DE POURRITURE…

- NON MAIS POUR QUI VOUS VOUS PRENNEZ ? ! Hurla alors Miss Pince qui avait surgit de nulle part. DEHORS DEHORS ! Cria-t-elle en tapant sur la tête d'Hugo Weasley avec un gros volume. DEHHHOOOORRRSSS !

Hugo Weasley sortit sans demander son reste pendant que Scorpius et Rose réunissaient rapidement leurs affaires.

Ils se séparèrent dans les couloirs en se saluant brièvement, la rousse s'étant confondue en excuse pour le comportement puéril de son frère.

Scorpius retourna dans la salle commune, à la fois énervé et soulagé. Il fallait toujours qu'un Weasley ou un Potter se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! Mais en fait, c'était plutôt positif, les deux imbéciles ne feraient que remonter la rousse contre eux, et Scorpius avait comprit qu'elle serait de son coté. Comment prendre le parti de son frère alors qu'elle et le blond discutaient tranquillement dans son endroit fétiche - la bibliothèque - et que le rouquin les faisaient virer par Miss Pince ? Du point de vue d'une petite rate de bibliothèque, c'est un comportement absolument abominable ! Le blond ricana sur le chemin du bastion des Serpentards. Potter et Weasley la pousseraient involontairement dans ses bras ! C'était tellement jouissif de savoir que Potter collaborait avec lui ! En plus, il n'était pas vraiment fâché d'avoir une excuse pour partir retrouver ses amis plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Verte de rage, Rose retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec l'intention d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son frère. Quand elle trouva ce dernier assis sur un canapé en train de parler avec Al, elle explosa, faisant sursauter un groupe de première année qui révisait à coté.<p>

- CA VA PAS NON ? Pour qui tu te prends ?

Son frère, plus calme, lui fit face.

- C'est quoi ces conneries Rose ? Tu vois Malefoy en cachette ? Répondit Albus à la place d'Hugo.

Rose rougit sous les regards d'Al et Alice. Lui, avait l'air à la fois dégouté et furieux, elle respirait la stupéfaction et l'excitation, heureusement, aucun des garçons ne l'avait remarqué .

- Ecoute Rose. Il est bizarre, on ne sait pas ce qu'il te veut. Pourquoi tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? Dit Al, beaucoup plus calme qu'il y a quelques jours.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne vous fais pas confiance ! Répliqua Rose. Enfin j'en ai assez d'être surveillée et de m'en prendre plein la gueule car Malefoy m'a saluée parce qu'on a un devoir à faire en potions !

- Ce n'est pas toi qu'on surveille, c'est Malefoy. Expliqua son cousin en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu parles. Souffla la rousse avec mépris.

- Ecoute Rose. Tu dois arrêter de le voir, d'accord. Lâcha-t-il.

- Et mes cours de potions ?

- Juste pour les cours de potions. Sinon, tu dois arrêter de le voir. Répéta Al.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Ce n'est pas à toi, ni à toi, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Hugo, de me dire qui je dois voir ou pas.

- Allons donc ! Ca veut dire que Malefoy t'intéresse ? Demanda Al en haussant un sourcil, la fixant d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Quoi ? Mais… Non ! Balbutia-t-elle, les joues rouges.

Cela mit la puce à l'oreille de son frère et son cousin qui se regardèrent, très inquiets.

- Je t'interdis de le voir ! Lança alors Hugo, énervé.

- Quoi ?

_- Nous_ ! Nous t'interdisons de le voir ! Continua Albus avec véhémence.

- Les gars… Commença Alice, histoire de calmer le jeu car Rose fulminait, un peu comme une cocotte minute moldue, elle était prête à exploser et un chauve-furie était imminent.

- Allez vous faire foutre ! Viens Ali, on va faire un tour, j'en ai assez de ces deux idiots ! Cria finalement Rose, verte de rage.

Les deux filles sortirent, laissant Potter et Weasley dans la salle commune, plus inquiets que jamais.

* * *

><p>Dès qu'elles furent dans le parc, Alice s'exclama joyeusement :<p>

- Rosie ! C'est super, tu vas bientôt sortir avec Scorpius Malefoy ! Le mec le plus beau et le plus convoité de toute l'école ! C'est incroyable qu'Al et Hugo réagissent comme ça, ils devraient…

Et la blonde se lança dans une logorrhée verbale qui agaça sa meilleure amie. Elle ? Sortir avec Malefoy ? Faut quand même pas déconner, il était beau, intelligent, drôle et surtout, il n'avait aucun intérêt à sortir avec une fille comme elle, c'était ce que Rose se répétait pendant qu'Alice débitait ses idioties.

- Tu crois que Malefoy va t'inviter pour le bal d'halloween ? S'enquit la blonde, toute excitée.

- Il n'y a jamais eu d'histoires de cavaliers pour le bal d'halloween, chacun y va en solo. Répondit Rose avec lassitude.

- Non mais t'inviter à danser !

- Pff. Je danse comme une patate alors j'espère bien qu'il ne m'invitera pas à danser ! Qu'il ne m'invitera pas tout court !

- Oh Rose ! Grogna Alice. On dirait Albus quand tu parles comme ça ! Puisque je te dis que tu le fais craquer !

- Qui, Al ? Ca c'est sûr, il craque complet ! Et Hugo aussi ! Ils me gonflent tous les deux !

Alice leva les yeux au ciel et passa encore un bon quart d'heure à essayer de convaincre Rose que Malefoy l'aimait bien. Finalement, la rousse acquiesça en disant que « peut-être » il la trouvait sympa et mignonne. Après cette concession, Alice cessa de parler de Malefoy et d'Albus.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Scorpius remarqua pendant que cours de botanique que Potter n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, de le toiser. Le blond avait simplement salué Rose Weasley de la tête et il avait l'impression que ce geste n'avait pas échappé à son cousin. C'est très fier de lui qu'il ressortit de la serre pour aller manger.<p>

A la table des Serpentards, Josh prit place en face de lui. Il se servit de l'eau et but une gorgée avant de déclarer à son ami :

- Potter se méfie de toi. Il n'a pas arrêté de te fixer ce matin, il sait que tu mijotes quelque chose. Tu devrais laisser tomber Rose.

Scorpius se mit à rire.

- Tu rigoles, c'est encore meilleur ! Potter ne peut rien dire ! Je n'ai rien fait encore ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Et il se dispute avec elle !

- Qui te dit qu'il se dispute avec elle ? S'étonna Josh.

- Rose ne lui a presque pas parlé de la matinée. Répondit Scorpius, la bouche pleine de ragout.

- « Rose ». Répéta Josh avec un petit sourire.

Le blond décida d'ignorer sa remarque. Il avait prit l'habitude d'appeler Weasley par son prénom devant elle, maintenant ça lui échappait. Josh haussa les épaules et continua, plus sérieux :

- Et si elle change d'avis ? Si elle l'écoute et refuse de te parler ?

Scorpius déglutit et s'écria joyeusement :

- Elle ne refusera jamais de me parler Josh !

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda son ami en haussant un sourcil.

Sûr de lui, le blond se pencha par-dessus la table en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et déclara :

- Il suffit d'interdire quelque chose à quelqu'un pour qu'il ait envie de le faire, si Potter et Weasley l'empêchent de me voir, tu peux être sûr qu'elle viendra se jeter dans mes bras.

Flint ne trouva rien à redire. Cette idée était assez saugrenue mais elle tenait la route. Le brun se mit à rire en songeant à quelque chose.

- Se « jeter dans tes bras » ? Ricana-t-il. On parle de Rose Weasley là.

Son ami comprit et bascula sa tête sur les cotés, comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Ouai, t'as raison, je reformule : tu peux être sûr qu'elle ne me repoussera pas quand je la prendrai dans les bras. Dit-il.

- C'est plutôt ça !

L'héritier Malefoy retourna à sa dégustation et planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande en poursuivant :

- Et puis, Weasley est trop sérieuse, un jour où l'autre elle aura envie de se jeter dans l'inconnu, de faire des choses… auxquelles elle n'est pas habituée…

- Comme sortir avec toi ?

- Entre autres. Répondit le blond en levant les yeux vers son ami avec malice.

Ils s'esclaffèrent.

* * *

><p>A une table plus loin, Albus Potter et Hugo Weasley les regardaient du coin de l'œil.<p>

- J'ai réfléchis. Déclara le plus jeune. Je vais envoyer une lettre à mon père.

- Tu veux dénoncer Rose ? Demanda Albus avec un air inquisiteur.

Certes, il n'aimait pas Malefoy, mais il adorait sa cousine, et il n'avait pas envie que son oncle Ron fasse une syncope en apprenant que Rosie parlait avec Malefoy, il enverrait surement une beuglante à Rose… non, selon lui, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Lorsqu'il l'expliqua à Hugo, ce dernier poussa un soupir et appuya son menton sur son poignet, le coude posé sur la table.

- Je sais, mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Ca me fait peur autant qu'à toi.

- On peut se débrouiller tous les deux.

- Rose est butée, on dirait que tu ne la connais pas. En plus je soupçonne Alice d'être de son coté.

- Alice ? Tu crois qu'elle aime bien Malefoy ? S'inquiéta Albus.

_- Toutes_ les filles aiment Malefoy Al. C'est fini le temps où il était détesté par les Gryffondors, maintenant les nanas n'ont plus de cerveau, elles ne voient que le beau Scorpius ! Tiens, hier encore j'en ai entendu une dire qu'il était « choupinet ».

Albus pouffa.

- Faut vraiment être idiote !

- Je ne veux pas que ma sœur souffre à cause de cet enfoiré. Reprit Hugo. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui veut, mais j'aime mieux l'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Potter renifla. Il réfléchissait. Après tout, Hugo n'avait pas tord, les filles avaient tendance à s'emballer et à glousser pour pas grand-chose…

- T'as peut-être raison… Souffla-t-il à contrecœur.

* * *

><p>Scorpius, totalement inconscient de ce que les Gryffondors tramaient derrière son dos, continuait à voir Weasley presque tous les soirs. Ils travaillent avec…acharnement. Le blond gagnait vraiment sur tous les tableaux !<p>

Alors qu'un soir, il travaillait dur à la bibliothèque, Josh et Morgan, dans la salle commune, étaient en pleine discussion le concernant, leurs deux parchemins encore vierges posés sur la table basse devant eux.

- Quand est-ce qu'il arrive ? Râla Nott en regardant la pendule de la salle commune. J'aimerais bien finir mes devoirs avant de partir. J'ai rendez-vous avec Cathy ce soir !

- Qui c'est celle-là ? S'enquit Josh en levant les yeux de la Gazette du sorcier.

- Ma future copine.

Son ami éclata de rire.

- Non, sans rire. C'est qui ?

- Une serdaigle, quatrième année.

- Bientôt tu vas les prendre au berceau. Railla Josh.

- Hé !

Flint regarda à son tour la pendule et vit qu'elle indiquait 18h45.

- Salazar, c'est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard. Je me demande ce qu'ils font…

- Ben à ton avis, ils bossent, tu connais Weasley !

- Hum hum. Marmonna-t-il, pensif.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai rien dit…

- Balance Flint ! Ordonna Morgan avec un sourire.

- Ca fait combien de temps qu'on n'a pas entendu Scorpius se plaindre d'aller retrouver Weasley le soir ?

- J'en sais rien, une… deux semaines. Réfléchit Nott, tout haut.

- Exact.

- Tu crois qu'il est content d'y aller ?

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça, je dis juste que ça le gêne moins qu'avant…

Morgan se pencha sur lui et murmura tout bas, comme s'il allait prononcer un secret hautement dangereux :

- Tu crois qu'il commence à _apprécier_ Weasley ?

- C'est une éventualité non ? Répondit Josh, très calme, ses yeux parcourant de nouveau les gros titres.

- Scorpius ? Tu rigoles ?

- Tu verras que j'ai raison.

- Tu veux dire qu'il _aime bien _Weasley ?

- Tu verras qu'il tombera amoureux d'elle. Un jour où l'autre… Souffla Josh alors qu'il repérait l'article sur les nouveaux produits de chez Weasley FSP (Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux).

- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? S'étonna Nott, peu convaincu.

- Tu verras. Répéta Flint, très sérieusement.

- T'en a parlé à Scorp ?

Flint leva les yeux au ciel et cela suffit pour que le brun comprenne que la réponse était négative. Cela dit, Josh était tout à fait capable de le dire à Scorpius, ils partageaient tout, mais l'humeur du blond pourrait s'en faire ressentir, songeait Morgan. Mieux valait garder cette discussion secrète. Les garçons changèrent de sujet et quand Scorpius débarqua dans la salle commune plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas écrit des lignes de métamorphoses sur leurs parchemins respectifs.

- Tout se passe comme sur des roulettes. Annonça-t-il en rejoignant ses amis.

- Je parie que tu reviens de la bibliothèque. Lança Morgan avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu paries bien.

- Bon, tu me files ton devoir de Métamorphoses ? Ca fait une heure qu'on flanche dessus et on n'y comprend rien.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai travaillé comme un malade dessus ! Répliqua Scorpius avec un petit rire.

- Ouai tu parles ! En souriant par-ci et avec un clin d'œil par-là ? C'est plutôt Weasley qui a du tout faire ! Allez, file ! Continua Josh.

Scorpius s'esclaffa en tirant son devoir, brillamment rédigé, de son sac.

- Elle est vraiment intelligente cette Weasley… Murmura-t-il en s'appuyant contre le dossier confortable du canapé.

- Ah…ah ! S'écria Morgan.

- Quoi ? Demanda Scorpius, surprit.

- Admiration ! Première étape !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de la moitié des filles avec lesquelles je suis sorti. S'énerva Scorpius.

Oser insinuer qu'il pourrait être attiré par Weasley !

- Euh tu parles physiquement. Parce qu'intellectuellement, elle est bien supérieure à…

- Oui physiquement.

- Moi je la trouve pas mal. Intervint Josh en commençant à écrire son devoir. Tiens d'ailleurs Scorpius, c'est pas toi l'autre jour qui disait qu'elle avait de jolis yeux ?

Il était vrai que ça lui avait échappé, comme ça… En toute objectivité, il n'avait jamais vu d'yeux plus jolis que ceux de Weasley, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait l'épouser non plus ! Hola ! Beth aussi avait de beaux yeux… mais ils étaient marrons. La rouquine avait les yeux verts.  
>Ce n'est pas courant les yeux verts, et puis tous les Serpentards aiment le vert, aussi, Scorpius ne voyait pas pourquoi ses amis faisaient tout un pataquès pour une phrase dite sans aucune arrière-pensée.<p>

- La ferme. Si elle était laide tu crois que j'aurais eu l'idée de sortir avec elle ? Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas laide, on est tous d'accord là-dessus. Mais ce n'est pas mon style, point. Répliqua sèchement Scorpius, histoire de mettre les choses au clair : jamais il ne tomberait amoureux de Weasley.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Rose Weasley descendit déjeuner avec ses camarades de dortoir. Alice et Sybille ne parlaient plus que du bal d'halloween. Après avoir évoqué les musiques, la déco de la salle que le père d'Alice avait prévu et enfin des tenues de soirée, elles arrivèrent au sujet fatidique : les cavaliers.<p>

- Mais c'est le bal _d'Halloween_ ! S'énerva Rose. Il n'y a pas _besoin_ de cavaliers ! Tout le monde y va ! Même les premières années !

- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie Rosie… Claironna Sybille, l'une de ses camarades de dortoir et bonne amie.

-Enfin c'est évident que les gens recherchent des partenaires ! Continua Alice. John a demandé à Sybille !

- Tu y vas avec lui ? Demanda Rose à l'intéressée.

- Oui. Répondit son amie en rougissant.

- Et toi Rosie ? S'enquit Alice avec excitation. Avec qui y vas-tu ?

- Personne. Soupira Rose, agacée que la blonde remette toujours ce sujet sur le tapis alors que cette fête ne nécessitait _pas_ de trouver de cavalier !

- Arrête. Insista la blonde. Malefoy ne te l'a pas demandé ?

- Non.

Alice parut contrariée tout à coup. Sybille se mit à rire.

- Déçue, Alice ? S'enquit la brune.

- Moi qui espérais… non rien.

- Tu espérais quoi ? S'étonna Rose.

- Rien. Rien.

Rose n'insista pas mais il était clair qu'Alice avait quelqu'un en tête… un garçon certainement. La rousse n'était pas du genre à forcer les gens à lui parler, elle savait que son amie lui dirait tout lorsqu'elle « se sentirait prête ». C'était tout de même étrange qu'elle ne veuille rien dire, après tout Alice était une vraie commère.  
>Rose haussa les épaules avant de s'installer à la table des Gryffondors.<p>

* * *

><p>Quelques jours passèrent, rapprochant grandement la date du bal. Les élèves étaient tous surexcités en apercevant chaque matin les décorations d'halloween qui fleurissaient dans tout le château. La veille du bal, Rose, assise avec Alice au bout de la table des Gryffondors, lisait tranquillement <span>L'histoire des Elfes de Maison, de 1990 à nos jours<span>. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Al et Hugo ne lui avaient pas parlé de Malefoy et elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce revirement soudain. S'étaient-ils finalement lassés ? A vrai dire, leurs critiques ne manquaient pas à la rousse. Inconsciemment, elle releva la tête de son livre et son regard se posa sur la caractéristique chevelure blonde attablée chez les Serpentards. Malefoy ne l'avait pas vu. Il riait avec ses amis. Il était vraiment beau. Tellement à l'aise.

La rousse repensa à quelques uns des moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Ils parlaient presque que de cours mais elle aimait sa présence. Scorpius dégageait une confiance en lui impressionnante qui, bien qu'elle soit parfois mal à l'aise, l'attirait. C'était difficile à décrire. Il paraissait moins arrogant, plus joyeux, plus intelligent qu'il y a quelques années. Rose savait qu'il n'était pas tout le temps comme ça : lui et Al étaient toujours en conflit permanent et le blond avait toujours cette réputation de coureur de jupons…

Elle était surprise. Pourquoi Malefoy n'avait-il pas de nouvelle copine ? C'était bien étrange. Cela faisait plus d'un mois maintenant qu'il était « seul ». Ce qui, pour lui, était d'une longueur extrême. Le blond ne restait jamais célibataire bien longtemps, une semaine tout au plus.

Rose Weasley eut un petit sourire. La plupart des filles de Poudlard devaient l'envier pour être la partenaire de Malefoy en potions.

Elle laissa son esprit divaguer. Elle s'imaginait, main dans la main avec Malefoy, ou mieux, lui, un bras sur ses épaule, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Si elle n'avait pas été seule avec ses pensées, elle en aurait rougit de honte d'oser s'imaginer avec un tel garçon mais il n'est pas interdit de rêver.

La rousse remarqua à peine lorsque Flint murmura quelque chose à Malefoy, par contre, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade lorsque le blond se retourna vers elle et lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un immense sourire, son regard anthracite rencontrant le sien.

Elle rougit bêtement et baissa les yeux, étonné par cette sensation de chaleur et de froideur à la fois qui l'avait envahie quand le blond avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Frustrée, elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec et s'apprêta à se lever pour partir lorsque des hululements et des battements d'ailes. Le courrier. Rose tendit le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir le hibou livreur de la Gazette du sorcier, cependant, ce ne fut pas celui-ci qui atterrit sur la table devant elle mais Coq, le vieux hibou de son père. La rousse retira la lettre de la patte du volatile et lui fit une caresse avant de découvrir tranquillement le parchemin.

_Rosie, ma chérie,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux être amie avec le jeune Malefoy, cela ne nous dérange absolument pas – ton père n'est pas très réceptif en ce moment mais je t'assure que je vais réussir à le convaincre. Tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant avec Hugo, rappelle-lui que ce sont de tels comportements qui ont amené les Serpentards à s'allier avec Voldemort auparavant. La guerre est finie depuis longtemps et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ton frère s'inquiète autant à ton sujet, je ne pense pas que Scorpius Malefoy puisse être dangereux pour toi._

_Sinon j'espère que ton année scolaire se passe bien, garde quand même un œil sur ton frère, je sais que lui et Al on tendance à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au concierge… Ils tiennent de leurs oncles ces deux là. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour cette histoire, je vais réussir à calmer ton père, après tout, tu as bien le droit d'avoir les amis que tu veux, en tout cas, je t'ai évité la beuglante de justesse ! Ton père a tendance à s'emballer parfois. _

_Je t'embrasse, et n'oublie pas que nous avons toute confiance en toi. C'est très bien d'encourager l'amitié intermaison, je suis fière de toi ma fille. _

_Maman, _

_HG_

Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Hugo avait osé envoyer une lettre à leurs parents pour la _dénoncer_ ? Pour leur dire qu'elle parlait à Malefoy ? Rose n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il serait tombé si bas !

Folle de rage, la rousse se leva de table et retourna dans la salle commune où elle grimpa dans les dortoirs des garçons. Heureusement pour elle, son frère était encore endormit et elle eut la joie de le réveiller avec un charmant Opugno.

Le brun se redressa dans son lit en poussant des hurlements enragés, Hugo n'était vraiment pas du matin. Lorsqu'il attrapa sa baguette et se libéra du sort, il fit face à sa sœur, les joues et le cou rougis par les picotements malfaisants des oiseaux.

- Ca va pas non ? Grogna son frère, la voix encore empâtée.

- Tu as envoyé une lettre à Papa !

Le garçon blêmit face à l'accusation. Bien sûr que c'était lui. Mais c'était pour le bien de Rose. Ne pouvait-elle comprendre ça ?

- Voyant que seul le silence lui répondait, Rose se mit à crier :

- Tu as échoué ! Les parents n'ont rien contre Malefoy ! Et si tu me refais encore une remarque sur lui, j'enverrai une lettre à maman et tu recevras une belle beuglante !

Ceci dit, elle balança la lettre de sa mère à la tête d'Hugo et sortit en trombes de la chambre, consciente que l'affaire n'allait pas tarder à remonter aux oreilles d'Albus, justement, elle en était très satisfaite. Peut-être que les deux allaient la lâcher un peu avec cette histoire stupide ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas envoyer Malefoy sur les roses pour faire plaisir à son frère et sn cousin ? Le blond était tout à fait sympathique avec elle !

Agacée, elle retrouva Alice dans la salle commune, cette dernière, surprise de la voir partir si vite, l'avait rejointe.

* * *

><p>- Rosie, je crois qu'une sortie s'impose. Déclara solennellement Alice en ouvrant son placard, le matin du bal d'Halloween. Je n'ai rien à me mettre pour ce soir !<p>

- Moi non plus, marmonna Rose avec morosité, plongée dans la biographie de Gilderoy Lockart.

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ? S'écria Alice en lui arrachant le livre des mains.

La rousse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que non, elle n'était pas plus inquiète que ça, parce que plus le temps passait, moins elle avait envie d'aller à ce bal stupide pour être surveillée comme le lait sur le feu par son frère et son cousin ou encore pour se faire draguer par le seul type qui a trouvé le moyen de vomir sur ses propres chaussures – cela lui était arrivé une fois et cela n'avait rien de drôle !

Mais Alice reprit la parole et lança :

- Rosie ! Toi non plus tu n'as pas de robe de soirée digne de ce nom ! Il faut absolument que tu te trouves quelque chose à te mettre si tu veux que Malefoy vienne te voir - non pas qu'il ne vient pas sans cela – mais tu as besoin d'une robe de toute urgence ! Vite, habille-toi ! On part dans 5 minutes ! Ajouta la blonde en tirant les draps du lit de son amie, la forçant à se lever malgré elle.

***/*\***

- Je me demande quelle couleur aime Malefoy… Se demandait tout haut Alice dans la boutique de Mme Guipure à Pré-au-Lard.

Cela devait faire la sixième robe que la rousse essayait et à chaque fois, son amie trouvait quelque chose à redire. La forme n'allait pas, la couleur jurait avec ses cheveux, la robe n'était pas assez longue…

- On s'en fiche. Soupira Rose. Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ?

La blonde la regarda comme si elle était totalement abrutie et secoua la tête en silence avant de lui mettre un cintre dans les mains sur lequel était pendue une magnifique robe marron glacée.

- Tiens essaye-ça, de toute façon avec tes cheveux, c'est soit marron soit vert !

Rose soupira et repartit en direction de la cabine d'essayage, espérant que celle-ci serait la bonne.

Fort heureusement, cette fois, la robe convenait parfaitement à Alice, même Rose devait avouer qu'elle se trouvait plutôt jolie dedans, elle mettait ses formes en valeur tout en cachant certaines rondeurs indésirables. La couleur était belle… Parfait.

La rousse se surprit même à espérer que Malefoy la trouve _jolie_ dedans. Elle balaya cette pensée lorsqu'Alice arriva avec un masque assortit, finement décoré.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ton masque, pour la soirée.

- Mon_ masque _?

- Je vois que tu as encore bien lu l'avis sur le bal placardé dans la salle commune ! Dire que tu es préfète ! C'est pas toi qui l'a affiché ?

- Non. Répliqua Rose, les dents serrées.

- C'est un bal _masqué. _Gloussa Alice en agitant le masque sous le nez de la rousse. Pas de déguisements stupides cette année ! Un vrai bal ! Mais il fallait tout de même rajouter une touche de piment pour Halloween non ? C'est même mon idée ! Mon père l'a trouvée géniale !

- Super. Soupira Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est pas comme si on n'allait pas me reconnaître avec mes cheveux roux !

- Tu devrais t'en réjouir, au moins ton Scorpius n'ira pas draguer d'autres nanas en pensant que c'est toi ! Fit remarquer Alice avec entrain.

En entendant cette réponse, Rose rougit violement et tira fermement le rideau de la cabine pour se changer à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Rose revêtit sa robe et utilisa quelques sorts pour se coiffer, se maquiller… Ca allait beaucoup plus vite que de le faire soi-même. Un peu stressée car elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise dans cette robe longue, elle descendit les marches d'escaliers menant à la grande salle avec Alice, cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de jacasser concernant Malefoy ce qui n'aidait pas son amie à se sentir mieux. Heureusement, Alice aperçu son frère à l'autre bout du couloir.<p>

- Oh Frank est là. Dit-elle en commençant à marcher dans sa direction.

Mais la blonde se retourna bien vite car Rose ne l'avait pas suivie.

- Tu viens ?

- Non. Répondit Rose en lançant un regard noir en direction de Londubat et ses amis.

Albus était avec eux et la rousse n'avait aucune envie de lui parler en ce moment, il était probablement au courant pour la lettre qu'avait envoyée son frère. Il était forcément de mèche avec lui. Alice poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules.

- Je reviens. Lança-t-elle simplement avant de partir rejoindre les garçons.

Soudainement, Rose se sentit à la fois soulagée et encore plus stressée. La présence d'Alice, bien que légèrement casse-pied parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de Malefoy et de sa prétendue attirance pour Rose, rassurait la rousse. Maintenant que son amie était partie, elle se sentait comme vulnérable. « Quel caractère ». Pensa Rose. « Et dire que le Choixpeau m'a envoyée à Gryffondor. »

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil à Albus à travers son masque. Naturellement, son cousin l'avait reconnue, elle aussi (avec des épis pareils, cela ne pouvait être qu'Al). Il enleva son masque et la regarda en faisant un bref signe de tête, pour lui dire de les rejoindre mais Rose, agacée – comme si c'était si simple ! – leva le menton et se dirigea vers la grande salle d'une démarche altière.

Elle pénétra dans la grande salle et s'arrêta un instant près des portes, observant les magnifiques décorations que les Elfes avaient installées. Ils avaient du avoir beaucoup de travail en plus, le directeur avait du leur payer des heures supplémentaires pour tout ça. Son regard se perdit sur les robes de ses camarades. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques, seule certaines portaient des tenues… disons…osées. Tiens Parkinson par exemple, elle avait encore un genre de mini-jupe, bon, sa robe était belle, mais pour un bal… Perrine Patil portait une jolie robe beige avec des dentelles, et celle-ci là, avait même des froufrous.  
>Malgré les masques, il était facile de reconnaître les personnes que l'on avait l'habitude de fréquenter, au bout de 7 ans tout de même, on arrive à reconnaître les gens. Par contre, Rose aurait été incapable de deviner l'identité des premières ou quatrième années.<br>La rousse tendit le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir Scorpius mais ce dernier ne semblait pas encore être arrivé. Peut-être avait-il donné rendez-vous à une fille dans sa salle commune ? Songea Rose en croisant les bras. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle _espérait_ quelque chose. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'était pas comme si Malefoy l'avait ouvertement draguée! Alice lui montait la tête avec toutes ces histoires! Malefoy? S'intéresser à elle? Il allait certainement faire le pacha toute la soirée en séduisant tout ce qui bouge et rentrerait dans son dortoir avec une jolie fille à son bras... Alors qu'elle était en train de se creuser la tête en imaginant le blond assaillit par des dizaines de filles, une voix grave s'éleva derrière Rose et la fit sursauter:

- Jolie robe, _Rose_.


	11. Happy Halloween

**Happy Halloween**

Rose fit volte-face, tremblotante. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. La voix de Scorpius Malefoy.

Et dire qu'elle l'imaginait déjà en train de draguer des dizaines de filles!

La rousse était toute troublée, elle avait l'impression que son estomac s'était retourné. Elle tenta de faire bonne figure et sourit poliment au Serpentard qui attendait en face d'elle, les bras croisés.

Il portait une robe de sorcier à la dernière mode et un masque noir sans fioritures. Rose le vit clairement baisser la tête et la reluquer de la tête aux pieds, après quoi, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage parfait.  
>Derrière son épaule, elle aperçu Flint et Nott passer, ce dernier avait à moitié relevé son masque qui tenait sur son front, il semblait montrer quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – à son ami.<p>

***/*\***

Scorpius observa la rousse avec attention, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de voir Rose Weasley habillée comme une _fille_ et surtout, sans la pile de bouquins qu'elle se trimballait sur le dos. Il avait attendu, caché dans un endroit stratégique, que la rouquine arrive et par chance, elle s'était éloignée du groupe de Potty. Scorpius avait raison, elle était brouillée avec lui. Peut-être était-ce à cause de lui ? Il avait facilement reconnu Potter avec sa scandaleuse tignasse - ne pouvait-il pas se coiffer de temps en temps ? – et il ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Car oui, Scorpius savait quand Potter était contrarié ou non.

_Soit proche de tes amis, encore plus de tes ennemis_

Les muscles de son cou saillaient, ses yeux étaient froids, ses lèvres pincées, ses bras raides ou croisés, telle était l'attitude de Potter quand il était « mal », énervé, frustré.

Oui, Potty était frustré et Scorpius avait bien l'intention d'accentuer cet état de fait.

- Bon sang Weasley, s'écria-t-il en prenant un air intéressé. Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent !

- Heu. Merci. Répondit-elle. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Scorpius afficha un sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas franchement l'habitude d'entendre qu'il était seulement « pas mal », mais de la part de Weasley, c'était un compliment de qualité, coincée comme elle était !

Il observa son masque, assorti à la robe, brodé de noir et marron. Inévitablement, son regard tomba sur les yeux verts de Weasley, avec le masque, la couleur ressortait d'autant plus.

- Tu sais que tu as des yeux magnifiques Rose ? Souffla-t-il.

Scorpius ricana intérieurement. Il avait fait ce compliment à de nombreuses filles, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ! Plutôt comique qu'il soit destiné à la seule fille dont il se fichait éperdument !

- Merci. Balbutia Weasley en regardant par terre.

Le blond nota que ses oreilles rougissaient. C'était un signal intéressant, il faudrait donc qu'il s'applique à les faire rougir pendant cette soirée.  
>C'était tout de même malheureux de devoir passer sa soirée avec une fille aussi ennuyeuse que Weasley alors que toutes les donzelles de l'école seraient à ses pieds…<p>

- T'es toute seule ? S'enquit alors Scorpius en se débarrassant de ce fichu masque qui l'énervait.

- J'attends Alice, elle devrait pas tarder. Répondit Weasley en jetant un regard en direction des portes.

- Ah ouai, Londubat… Tu n'as qu'à venir à ma table pour l'attendre, on pourra discuter.

- A ta table ? Répéta bêtement Weasley.

- Ouai, y'a juste Josh et Nott mais …

- Oh non, je ne veux pas te déranger avec tes amis ! Je vais faire un tour et je rejoindrai Alice tout à l'heure ! Alors… bonne soirée Scorpius ! S'écria-t-elle avec véhémence avant de… _fuir_ ?

C'est pas vrai ! Pensa le blond. Quelle idiote !

- A tout à l'heure ! Lui cria-t-il, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

Agacé, Scorpius remit son masque et se dirigea à la table où Nott et Flint s'étaient installés.

- Alors, toujours célibataire ? Plaisanta Morgan.

Ce n'était pas drôle.

***/*\***

Rose sortit presque en courant de la Grande Salle et s'appuya contre un mur, comme si elle se cachait de quelqu'un.

Scorpius était venu la voir. Elle.

Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait une jolie robe. Qu'elle devrait s'habiller comme ça plus souvent. Et qu'elle avait de _beaux_ yeux.

Par Merlin ! De beaux yeux ! C'était la première fois qu'un garçon aussi beau et sympathique (en tout cas avec elle !) la draguait. Parce qu'il l'avait bien draguée là ! Bon sang ! La rousse n'en revenait pas ! Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Presque paniquée, elle avait trouvé une excuse bidon pour sortir de la Salle et s'éloigner du blond. Quelle idiote ! S'il pensait qu'il ne l'intéressait pas ?

Rose ne savait absolument pas quoi faire ni comment réagir face à ce genre de situation. Dire que son cœur s'emballait à ce point pour si peu !

- Rosie ?

La rousse tourna la tête et aperçu Alice qui se pencha vers elle et lui demanda :

- Ca va ? T'as l'air bizarre…

- Oui… Je… Oh Alice ! Faut que je te raconte ! S'écria joyeusement Rose.

Elle attrapa le bras de son amie et elles s'isolèrent un instant.

***/*\***

Ca non, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de se rapprocher de Weasley ce soir. Bon, vu comme elle avait réagit quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie, le baiser n'était pas pour tout de suite… Une nana aussi coincée, c'est incroyable ! Même les premières années ne réagissent pas ainsi !

Scorpius remarqua qu'un elfe de maison vêtu d'un beau vêtement de soirée passait entre les élèves avec un plateau.

Voilà comment rendre une soirée encore plus intéressante…

- Nott, suis-moi ! Ordonna le blond en se lançant à la poursuite de l'elfe.

***/*\***

Les quatre grandes tables de la salle avaient étés poussées pour l'occasion et à la place, des dizaines de tables rondes nappées et joliment décorées avaient été installées dans toute la pièce. Rose s'était installée à l'une d'entre elles avec Alice, Sybille et John. Les deux derniers passaient leur temps à se dévorer des yeux et à se lancer des regards charmeurs si bien qu'ils n'écoutaient pas vraiment la conversation qu'avaient Alice et Rose. La blonde était en pleine explication. D'après elle, Rose n'aurait jamais du quitter Malefoy quelques minutes auparavant. Maintenant, deux solutions étaient possibles pour envisager la soirée : soit Malefoy retournerait à « ses premières amours » en se trouvant – avec facilité – une autre fille; soit il était du genre « dur à cuir » et dans ce cas, il essaierait de se rapprocher de Rose ce soir.

En toute honnêteté, la rousse ne savait pas quelle était la meilleure des solutions. Si Malefoy tentait de se _rapprocher_ d'elle, elle ne saurait pas comment réagir et elle pourrait encore une fois partir comme une fillette, d'un autre coté, elle ne serait pas très contente de voir Malefoy fleureter avec une autre fille. Elle était jalouse ? Peut-être un peu… Elle avait juste l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle Malefoy, même si elle ne savait pas encore quoi…

- On dirait que Malefoy est plutôt un dur à cuir ! S'extasia soudain Alice avec un grand sourire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'enquit Rose en rosissant.

- Il te regarde. Expliqua Alice en jetant un regard en coin derrière la rousse. Et il parle de toi à ses amis.

- Hein ?

- Il se penche vers eux et il continue de te regarder… Rosie… Tu as toutes tes chances avec lui. Déclara-t-elle en vidant son verre de jus de citrouille d'un trait. Heureusement qu'il a les cheveux aussi blonds, sinon il serait difficile à repérer !

Rose rassembla le peu de courage qu'elle avait et tourna la tête en direction de la table où Scorpius et ses amis étaient installés. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite, à cause des dizaines de personnes qui passaient entre les tables, mais lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, elle constata qu'effectivement, il avait la tête tournée dans sa direction, maintenant de là à dire qu'il la regardait… Mais la rousse fut forcée de constater qu'il devait la regarder puisqu'il lui fit un grand sourire et leva ce qui semblait être une petite bouteille dans sa direction. Inévitablement, Rose lui rendit son sourire en faisant un petit geste de la tête. Elle se figea en pensant que peut-être, ces témoignages d'amitié ne lui étaient pas adressés. Elle se retourna vivement, comme piquée par quelque chose et regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait pas d'amis « proches » de Malefoy… A moins qu'elle ne les reconnaisse pas à cause des masques… C'était bien à elle qu'il s'adressait.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, alors que tous les convives avaient plus ou moins dîné, les tables centrales s'évaporèrent pour laisser une place conséquente afin que les élèves puissent danser. Comme Rose l'avait prévu, dès les premières notes (une chanson des Bizar'sisters résonnait dans la grande salle), Alice se leva et la tira au centre de la piste faisant fi de ses protestations. Etant donné qu'il y avait du monde et que la rousse aimait tout de même danser, elle se mit à bouger en essayant d'observer le rythme de la musique, ce n'était pas gagné ! Rose se sentait engourdie, elle avait l'impression de danser comme un manche à balai, enfin ce n'était pas nouveau pour elle… Elle remarqua avec joie que Malefoy était toujours assis à table avec ses amis et qu'il ne la regardait plus. Ouf !<p>

Scorpius était en pleine discussion avec Nott sur sa nouvelle cible, Cathy.

- Elle est tout de même un peu jeune… Dit Scorpius en buvant une gorgée de Bierraubeurre.

- Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être folle de moi ! Répliqua Morgan.

- Tu parles, gardien de l'équipe de quidditch, elle peut être folle de toi. Rigola Josh.

L'héritier Malefoy éclata de rire et tapa dans la main de son ami.

- Ah, c'est dur la renommée… Commença-t-il.

- Oh arrêtez tous les deux ! C'est uniquement à mon corps parfait et à mon intelligence ultra développée qu'elle en a !

- C'est ce qu'on dit…

- Passe-moi une Bierraubeurre. Ordonna Nott à Flint.

Les garçons avaient fait une petite réserve, sur leur table trônaient une vingtaine de Bierraubeurres que la plupart des élèves leurs enviaient.

- Ralentis sur la Bierraubeurre ! Prévint Scorpius.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Je tiens l'alcool moi, c'est pas avec trois Bierraubeurres que je vais être bourré !

- Ca je sais ! Je te dis de ralentir parce que je vais en offrir à ma _complice_.

- Tu veux faire boire Weasley ? S'enquit Josh en s'amusant à faire sortir des volutes de fumée de sa baguette.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'te nana ne doit pas boire une goutte d'alcool. Elle est tellement coincée !

- Justement !

- Tu es diabolique ! S'exclama Morgan en riant.

Scorpius tourna la tête et s'aperçu alors que la rouquine n'était plus à sa table. Il poussa un soupir et s'appuya sur son coude.

- J'ai peur de ne pas lui plaire… Marmonna-t-il, soudain un peu moins sur de lui que tout à l'heure.

- Demande à celle-là si tu ne lui plais pas. Répondit Josh en désignant une jeune fille masquée quelques mètres plus loin.

Scorpius tourna la tête dans sa direction et la vit lui faire un petit signe de la main.

- Non sans rire… Continua-t-il en ignorant la demoiselle. Vous croyez qu'elle m'aime bien ? Quand je lui fais des compliments ou que je lui fais signe elle s'enfuit en courant ! C'est quand même bizarre !

Nott se mit à rire.

- Oh, je lui ai trouvé un surnom ! Un surnom parfait ! Lança-t-il alors à brule-pourpoint.

Il fit languir ses amis quelques secondes avant d'expliquer :

- Méduse.

- Pardon ? Dit Josh, ne comprenant pas le rapport entre la créature et Weasley.

- Méduse ! Répéta le brun comme si c'était évident. Scorpius a dit plusieurs fois qu'il la trouvait moche et elle ne le regarde pas, alors ça convient parfaitement : elle est toujours de marbre et elle le laisse de marbre ! Ahah !

Les deux autres se mirent à rire.

- Bon, en attendant, il faut justement que j'essaie de la trouver si je veux avancer un peu… Dit Scorpius. Vous venez ? On lance un sort de désillusion sur les bouteilles ?

Josh se leva et s'apprêta à lancer un sort sur les bouteilles pour que personne ne leur chipe mais Nott dit :

- Nan, laissez, je vais attendre Cathy, elle m'a dit qu'elle me rejoignait à ma table tout à l'heure.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête et s'éloignèrent en direction de la piste. Comme souvent, plusieurs filles ne tardèrent pas à se regrouper autour d'eux et plusieurs d'entre elles essayèrent de danser avec Scorpius. C'était fatiguant de les repousser toutes ou de les expédier rapidement, c'était le revers de la médaille ou plutôt, des cheveux, parce qu'avec son masque, Josh n'avait aucun problème, personne ne semblait le reconnaitre, ou alors on le reconnaissait par procuration : grâce aux cheveux de Scorpius.

Le blond remarqua soudain que Rose et son amie étaient à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il à son ami en lui expliquant que la rousse était à quelques mètres.

- Je préfère que tu y ailles tout seul. Répondit Josh… Faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

- Très bien. Dit Scorpius en haussant les épaules, un peu déçu.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et se dirigea vers la rousse sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait faire ou dire. Il se contenta pour le moment de danser à quelques mètres d'elle en lui lançant des œillades puis il se rapprocha petit à petit et s'incrusta – osons le dire ainsi - dans le groupe de Rose et de son amie.

Scorpius aimait bien danser, et il était plutôt un bon danseur. Il remarqua bien vite que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Weasley… Quel soulagement, il pourrait lui apprendre à se bouger un peu avec grâce.

Scorpius se déhanchait sur la musique et observait les jolies filles autour de lui. Bizarrement, il n'y avait que ça autour de lui : des filles… L'une d'elle amorça un geste et chercha à se rapprocher de lui mais le blond lui fit vite comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister : une attitude qui n'échappa pas à Alice Londubat.

Scorpius put apercevoir Beth qui dansait comme une déesse un peu plus loin. Il l'avait reconnue à sa robe, parce qu'elle était venue le voir en début de soirée pour lui souhaiter : « Bonne soirée_ Scorpius ». _

Le blond afficha un petit sourire en songeant que Beth était fichtrement bien foutue et se tourna résolument vers Weasley. Il commença à lui prendre les mains et il la vit rougir comme une tomate. Il ne remarqua pas que Londubat s'éloignait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il échangea quelques banalités avec la rousse sur la musique, les pas de danse..., puis il dansa avec elle, un pas en avant, un en arrière… Une danse peu intéressante, aucun collé/collé… Scorpius s'ennuya rapidement. Il lâcha Weasley et se contenta de danser à coté d'elle en lui souriant.

***/*\***

Rose était aux anges, Scorpius était même venu tout seul danser avec elle ! C'était inouï comme situation ! Inespéré ! Elle remarquait tous les regards jaloux que lui lançaient les groupies de Malefoy, autour d'eux.

Ils restèrent comme ça, à danser à bonne distance l'un de l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Puis Scorpius, pour sa plus grande joie, entendit la musique d'un tango espagnol _(ndlr : J'ai un peu craqué sur ce coup! En fait j'ai la musique dans la tête elle est de James Horner)_, Scorpius l'avait déjà entendu et il avait une bonne idée concernant la façon de la danser, avec Weasley. Sans prévenir, il attrapa la main de la rousse et l'attira à lui, posant une main sur sa taille. Elle le regarda à travers son masque.

- Tu sais danser le tango Weasley ? Souffla-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! S'écria-t-elle, presque avec panique.

Scorpius sourit et se pencha à son oreille.

- C'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre !

Et aussitôt, il la fit tourner, leurs corps n'étant reliés que par leurs doigts. En théorie, Scorpius non plus ne savait pas danser le tango, mais il avait reconnu la musique, alors il se laissait guider par les sons et ses aptitudes naturelles faisaient le reste en ce qui concernait ses mouvements qu'il exécutait avec grâce. Mais Weasley, elle, dansait gauchement, avec ses chaussures, elle trébucha et Scorpius la rattrapa par la taille de justesse.

- Et bien, Rose ! Fait attention. Sourit-il.

Et il fit quelques pas avec elle à nouveau, se repaissant des joues et oreilles rouges de sa partenaire. Il la fit tourner et elle semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Il continua, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la musique s'arrête, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas longue, ça dura peu longtemps, mais lorsque la chanson prit fin, Rose remarqua avec horreur qu'Alice avait disparue et que les groupies du blond la toisaient.

Elle était en train de se demander pourquoi elles la fixaient avec autant de méchanceté quand elle s'aperçu que Scorpius lui tenait encore la main. Mal à l'aise, elle tenta de la récupérer mais elle se fit entrainer par le blond à l'autre bout de la salle. Il daigna enfin la lâcher et se remit à danser, loin des filles en furie, et d'Alice, pour le plus grand désespoir de Rose.

Mais au bout de quelques pas, le blond se lassa, pressé de passer à la suite de son plan.

- Tu veux qu'on aille boire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il à la brune avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien un jus de citrouille. Répondit dans son oreille la rousse dont la bouche était cendre.

Scorpius éclata de rire.

Du jus de citrouille ? Pathétique.

- Tu plaisantes Weaslette ? S'écria-t-il. Viens, j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup mieux par ici.

Rose se laissa de nouveau entrainer par le blond, direction, la table où Morgan et Cathy était en plein échange… même pas un échange buccal… s'étonna Scorpius.

- Eh, vire d'ici, laisse une place à ma copine. Lança le blond à son ami.

La rousse rougit jusqu'à la point de ses orteils. Morgan tourna la tête, prêt à répliquer quelque chose de pas très sympathique à celui qui le dérangeait mais il reconnu Scorpius accompagné de Méduse et enleva sa veste, étalée sur le siège qui se trouvait devant le blond.

Scorpius fit un signe de la main et désigna le siège à coté du sien.

- Assieds-toi. Dit-il, invitant la rousse.

Rose s'exécuta, toute tremblotante. Scorpius prit place près d'elle et appuya son dos contre le dossier avec l'air décontracté qu'il abordait souvent. Il attrapa deux Bierraubeurres et en tendit une à Rose.

- Ou vous les avez eues ? S'exclama celle-ci en se penchant vers le blond pour qu'il l'entende malgré la musique.

- Il suffit de connaître les bonnes personnes. Sourit ce dernier.

Scorpius leva alors sa bouteille et trinqua avec Rose en prenant soin de la regarder dans les yeux. Il vit clairement les oreilles de Rose rougit et savait qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Agacé par son masque, il l'enleva et le posa sur la table.

Il chercha dans sa tête quoi dire à la rousse. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un sujet de conversation, et vite.

Heureusement, Rose lui vint en aide en lui faisant remarquer qu'un groupe de fille le regardait. Scorpius se retourna et fixa lesdites filles qui lui firent des sourires idiots.

- Ce qu'elles ont l'air cruches ! S'écria-t-il à contrecoeur.

La rousse se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- Pourtant, elles ont l'air plutôt jolies. Insista-t-elle, mine de rien.

- Pas plus jolies que d'autres. Répondit Scorpius dans son oreille. Et puis, je suis déjà en très bonne compagnie.

Il s'éloigna de la rousse et la vit regarder la table d'un air absent.

Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? N'importe quelle fille se serait déjà jetée sur lui pour lui rouler une galoche digne de ce nom ! Alors quoi ?

Agacé, il se mit à parler à la rousse de ce bouquin pourri… La Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva même à lui parler quidditch et à rire avec sincérité.

Petit à petit, il remarqua que Weasley vidait sa Bierraubeurre, alors lorsqu'elle eut fini, il la remplaça par une autre bouteille.

***/*\***

Rose appréciait vraiment sa soirée ! Pas d'Albus, pas d'Hugo sur son dos, juste elle et Scorpius en train de discuter en buvant une Bierraubeurre… Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé passer une si bonne soirée. Cherchant à se détendre, elle bu une Bierraubuerre, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Curieuse, elle demanda où Scorpius les avait prises, il lui avoua qu'il connaissait quelques elfes de maison et il vit clairement les yeux de Rose s'illuminer.

- Tu veux qu'on aille les voir ? S'enquit-il.

La rousse ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'elle et Al étaient allés aux cuisines.

- Là ? Tout de suite ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Proposa Scorpius qui pensait plutôt à s'isoler avec la rousse.

En plus… ils avaient beaucoup plus de choses à boire… Le garçon n'était pas contre un petit Whisky Pur Feu… en plus, la marque avait sortit un nouveau produit : le Whisky Pur Glace et le blond ne l'avait pas encore goûté.

Il attrapa la main de la rousse et ils sortirent sous l'œil d'un Albus Potter méfiant.

Une fois dans les cuisines, Weasley retrouva ses amis elfes de maison… Cette nana était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ces créatures qu'avec les humains. Songea Scorpius. Peut-être qu'elle devrait sortir avec un Elfe, elle aurait plus de succès. Ricana-t-il intérieurement.

Il attendit patiemment pendant une demi heure que Weasley termine de discuter avec ses amis les Elfes et, lassé, il demanda s'ils avaient quelque chose à boire… Du Whisky… ou autre. Très heureux des compliments que leur faisait Rose Weasley, les Elfes se dépêchèrent de leur préparer de somptueux cocktails. Scorpius en avala un et insista pour que Rose y goute à son tour.

Ne voulant pas froisser les Elfes, la rousse s'exécuta, allant jusqu'à boire, accompagnée de Scorpius, plusieurs cocktails.

La rousse était joyeuse lorsqu'elle sortit des cuisines. Elle plaisantait, riait pour un rien et ce comportement amusait le blond. Weasley se lâchait enfin et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il lui serait ainsi plus facile de mener à bien son projet.

Rose s'accrochait à son bras dans les couloirs. Scorpius était soulagé de voir qu'il lui plaisait mais il était vraiment dur de la faire craquer. Il se mit à regretter de ne pas lui avoir fait boire quelques cocktails de plus mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement.

- Tu as vu, l'armure est décorée ! Elle a une citrouille sur sa lance ! Ahah ! S'exclama la rousse qui perdait en cohérence.

- Ouai… Répondit-il, plus sobre.

Il observa quelques personnes qui marchaient au fond du couloir et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

Finalement, il décida de retourner danser avec Weasley, le bal serait probablement bientôt fini et ils n'allaient pas tarder à mettre les slows… Autant en profiter.

Il fut soulagé de voir que la rousse dansait bien mieux, elle se déhanchait plus, se laissait plus aller. Il attrapa de nouveau ses mains et l'entraina dans le rythme de la musique, en profitant pour glisser une main sur sa taille… Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, après tout, Weasley était une _fille_.

Ils dansèrent encore une bonne heure tous les deux, Scorpius, ignorant tant bien que mal les regards envieux que les jolies jeunes filles lui lançaient. Il remarqua de loin Beth qui lui fit un grand sourire pendant qu'elle faisait des gestes… limite vulgaires… Elle était vraiment… _sexy _et le garçon regretta de ne pas l'avoir pour partenaire, parce que même bourrée, Rose Weasley...restait Rose Weasley ! Elle n'avait pas les atouts de Beth ni son déhanché.

Soudain le rythme changea. La main de Scorpius glissa de la taille au creux des reins de Weasley et il l'attira contre lui. Rose ne sut tout d'abord pas où placer ses paumes, mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le temps de tergiverser. De sa main libre, il lui attrapa une main et la glissa autour de son cou. La rousse se retrouva donc à danser avec Scorpius Malefoy – le plus beau mec de Poudlard et de l'Angleterre – sur un slow ! Elle n'en revenait pas.

Le blond la fixait de ses yeux perçant et ça avait le don de la mettre très mal à l'aise. Heureusement qu'elle avait bu quelques verres, sinon, elle n'aurait pas su quoi faire. L'alcool aidant, elle se sentait tout de même plus en confiance qu'au début de la soirée et souriait, heureuse, en confiance.

Lorsque la musique prit fin, le directeur annonça la fin de la soirée. Un peu déçue mais émoustillée, Rose s'apprêta à prendre congé du blond – non sans regret – avec l'intention de raconter sa soirée à Alice en détails. Cependant le Serpentard ne lui permit pas de faire un geste car sa main glissa des reins de la rousse à sa paume et il lui saisit la main droite.

Sans lui demander son avis, il l'attira ensuite loin des regards, hors de la grande salle.

Le fait qu'une Weasley danse avec un Malefoy n'était pas passé inaperçu, il faut dire que leurs couleurs de cheveux n'étaient pas discrètes. L'horloge de la salle se mit à sonner et les élèves commencèrent à sortir lentement pour rejoindre leurs salles communes respectives.

***/*\***

Scorpius passa les portes de la Grande salle, à la recherche d'un minimum d'intimité, mais les couloirs semblaient être pleins de tourtereaux ce qui eut le don d'agacer le garçon. Il se mit à grimper plusieurs escaliers, attirant Rose avec lui. Quand il trouva un couloir vide, il s'arrêta et Rose fit de même, l'interrogeant du regard en poussant un gloussement que le blond jugea un peu ridicule.

Alors il poussa Rose avec douceur contre le mur et colla son torse contre elle.

La rousse le fixa avec un air étrange, elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et levait vers lui ses beaux yeux verts. Lentement, Scorpius lui enleva son masque en prenant soin de jouer au garçon attendrit. Avec un peu de chance, son plan allait fonctionner…

Il la vit frissonner légèrement et l'entendit balbutier :

- Qu'est ce que…

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Potter allait bientôt être fou de rage ! Inutile de perdre de temps en bavardages !

Il se pencha sur elle, et, Serpentard corps et âme, songea à quelques mots qu'il pourrait lui glisser en effleurant ses joues.

- Rose… Souffla-t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle battit des paupières mais ne répondit rien. Encouragé, Scorpius se rapprocha encore.

Il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser lorsqu'une voix les fit sursauter.

- Encore des élèves hors des dortoirs !

Chic. Le concierge.

- Qu'est ce que vous fichez-là vous deux ? S'écria l'homme en avançant à grands pas.

- On rentre dans nos dortoirs. Répliqua Scorpius avec aplomb, vert de rage d'avoir été interrompu si près du but.

Le concierge le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et son regard se perdit sur le blason de Serpentard, brodé sur son uniforme.

- Vos dortoirs ? Les cachots ne sont pas à l'étage il me semble !

Scorpius se contenta de fusiller le concierge du regard afin de lui faire comprendre qu'à ses yeux, il n'était qu'une pauvre fiente.

- Allez, ouste ! Descendez tout de suite Mr Malefoy ! Et que je ne vous prenne plus à trainer dans les couloirs !

- Je raccompagne ma copine ! Lâcha le blond avec impolitesse.

A ses mots, Rose écarquilla les yeux mais n'ajouta rien.

- Je vais m'en charger ! Déguerpissez maintenant avant que je ne vous colle une retenue pour insubordination ! Je crois que les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ont besoin d'être récurées!

Il oserait faire récurrer des chiottes à un Malefoy? En colère, Scorpius se contenta de carrer les épaules et de faire demi tour avec toute la dignité qu'il lui restait.

Il entendit vaguement ce connard de concierge dire à Weasley :

- Miss Weasley, venez. Vous être préfète, vous ne devriez pas fréquenter ce genre d'individu…

Agacé, le blond fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et tourna à droite au bout d'un couloir, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit et de ne garder que les « bons cotés » de cette soirée.

Il était presque arrivé à embrasser Weasley, c'était plutôt pas mal comme constatation mais il n'avait pas atteint son objectif et cela lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche. Il était tellement énervé qu'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, nul doute que s'il avait croisé un première année, celui-ci aurait subit son courroux ! Il parcourut les couloirs assez rapidement, ses pas résonnaient sur les dalles de l'ancestral château.

* * *

><p>Scorpius était en train de songer qu'il devrait vider ses souvenirs dans sa pensine pour se calmer les nerfs lorsqu'il aperçu une silhouette à quelques mètres de lui, appuyée contre le mur du couloir. Méfiant, il s'avança, et déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, il avait les bras croisés.<p>

Avec quelques pas de plus, il parvint à distinguer son visage : Potter.

Comme souvent, le blond ravala sa hargne et tenta de le dépasser sans un mot mais l'autre l'interpella :

- Alors Malefoy, on rentre bredouille ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Potty. Répondit cependant Scorpius, à présent convaincu que le brun n'était pas étranger à son échec cuisant.

- Tu vois _très bien _de quoi je parle _Scorpy. _Lança Potter en se redressant légèrement.

Il décroisa les bras et se mit à suivre Scorpius dans le couloir.

- T'avise pas de me suivre, Potter. Marmonna ce dernier en accélérant le pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux à Rose ? S'enquit alors le brun, agacé.

- Fiche-lui un peu la paix, tu veux ? Elle a pas besoin de t'avoir sans arrêt sur son dos ! Répliqua sèchement Scorpius, de plus en plus énervé par le calme rageant dont faisait preuve Potter.

- J'arriverai à savoir, Malefoy, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Grand bien te fasse.

- Si tu veux mon avis, Continua son insupportable interlocuteur, Rosie est bien trop gentille avec toi, je ne sais pas… Elle doit faire acte de bonté en acceptant de te parler et de passer un peu de temps avec toi…

Scorpius serra les dents, bien décidé à ne pas se retrouver à l'infirmerie ou en retenue pour s'être encore battu avec Potter, et puis ses parents n'apprécieraient pas de recevoir une lettre de l'école la veille de son arrivée chez eux pour les vacances.

- Qui accepterait sinon à part tes abrutis d'amis ? Ou les Serpentards ? Les filles ne pensent qu'à se faire sauter par toi et c'est tout, c'est vraiment triste, finalement je te plains, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

- Et qu'est ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que veut ta cousine aussi ?

Potter l'attrapa brutalement par le col et siffla entre ses dents :

- Ma cousine n'est pas une trainée Malefoy. Tas intérêt à bien te mettre ça dans le crâne, touche-la encore et je te ferai regretter d'être né !

A présent, ils étaient presque arrivés à la salle commune des Serpentards, Potter ne semblait pas franchement effrayé de se retrouver devant le bastion de son ennemi, typique des Gryffondors stupides !

- Mais bien sûr ! Ricana Scorpius. Ok, _Rose_ n'est pas une trainée, mais pourquoi elle passe du temps avec moi à ton avis ? Tu crois que je la force ? On est resté ensemble toute la soirée ensemble figure-toi.

Le visage de Potter devint rouge de colère. Scorpius comprit qu'il hésitait à lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Puis contre toute attente, il redevint calme et sourit bêtement en relâchant le col du blond.

En vérité, Albus avait bien remarqué que Rose était restée avec Malefoy ce soir. Elle lui en voulait encore pour cette histoire de lettre à ses parents et le brun ne savait plus comment il devait réagir. Quoi qu'il fasse, elle allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Il avait donc décidé de mettre Malefoy en garde car Rose n'était pas du tout réceptive à ses conseils. Il avait réussit à empêcher l'impossible en embobinant le concierge (il n'avait pas failli être envoyé à Serpentard pour rien, d'ailleurs, c'était pour ça qu'il nourrissait une haine irrationnelle envers eux), maintenant, il comptait bien pousser Malefoy à bout pour lui faire décrocher une retenue et provoquer le Serpentard lui semblait être une bonne idée.

- Tu vois, Rosie a toujours fait dans le social, je suis sûr qu'elle a pitié de toi, qui n'a pas pitié de toi Malefoy ? Même moi, je crois que j'ai de la compassion pour toi ! Tu es tellement pathétique ! Et quand on sait ce que ta famille a fait pendant la guerre, on ne peut s'empêcher de…

Le brun ne termina pas sa phrase car Scorpius l'avait brusquement plaqué contre le mur. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve et il ne pouvait supporter d'en entendre davantage. Des bruits de talons résonnèrent dans le couloir, signe que quelqu'un devait arriver, mais Scorpius n'en avait cure, cette soirée avait encore une fois été un échec et voir Potty s'en réjouir le rendait dingue !

- Ferme-là Potter ! Cria Malefoy avec fureur en le menaçant avec son poing.

- Aller, vas-y ! Susurra Potter en apercevant derrière eux, à l'autre bout du couloir, la silhouette du concierge s'approcher à petits pas.

Scorpius, qui n'avait pas vu l'homme, leva son le bras, prêt à coller une bonne droite à Potter sans se soucier que c'était peut-être un peu trop facile. Son poing allait s'abattre sur l'arcade sourcilière du blond quand il sentit une fine main lui agripper le poignet et une voix féminine dont il ne connaissait pas la tonalité inquiète s'écrier :

- Scorpius ! Arrête !

Le blond tourna la tête et reconnu la personne qui venait de l'interrompre.

- Beth, ne te mêle pas de ça ! Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Mais la brune ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Elle lui tordit à moitié le poignet et le tira en arrière du mieux qu'elle pu.

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis ! Allez, viens ! Continua-t-elle en ignorant les protestations du garçon.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle le tira en avant en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre, Potter ! Lança Malefoy par-dessus son épaule.

Il remarqua alors le concierge qui s'approchait de plus en plus rapidement et remercia intérieurement Beth pour lui avoir évité des heures de corvées.

Il suivit la brune sans rechigner jusqu'à la gargouille de Serpentards, d'un pas rageur. Il l'entendit lui donner le mot de passe (Fourchelangue) et entra avec elle dans l'antre des Serpents.

Encore bouillonnant de rage, le blond pénétra dans le petit atrium juxtaposant la salle commune. Si maintenant il se faisait piéger comme un débutant par Potter ! Un stupide Gryffondor ! Il ressassa toute sa soirée avec Weasley et son cuisant échec résonnait comme un tambour dans sa tête, tout comme les paroles de Potter _« Même moi, je crois que j'ai de la compassion pour toi ! Tu es tellement pathétique ! Et quand on sait ce que ta famille a fait pendant la guerre… »_

Ainsi il faisait pitié ? Un Malefoy ne faisait pas pitié ! Un Malefoy ne… _« Qui n'a pas pitié de toi Malefoy ? » _

Scorpius s'étrangla de rage, il en avait plus qu'assez de Potter ! Plus qu'assez de sa cousine qui ne cédait pas à ses avances ! Plus qu'assez de tout ce monde qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! Marre de ses amis incompréhensifs ! Marre de ne pas pouvoir profiter de la vie à cause de la rouquine ! Aveuglé par la haine et la colère à ce moment précis, Scorpius voyait en Beth Parkinson son seul adjuvant.

Il lui jeta un bref regard alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la salle commune. Elle portait une jupe – très courte – et de hauts talons.

Il se libéra la main et l'attrapa par les hanches en la faisant pivoter pour qu'elle soit face à lui, puis il la poussa sans ménagements contre le mur de la salle commune avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec avidité.

D'abord surprise, Beth répondit ensuite immédiatement au baiser allant même jusqu'à glisser sa langue sur les lèvres du blond sans aucune gêne. Ce dernier lui accorda rapidement l'accès à sa bouche et le baiser se fit bien plus passionné.

Scorpius glissa une main dans la coiffure désordonnée de la brune pendant que celle-ci posait ses paumes sur ses joues pour approfondir encore leur échange buccal.

Le baiser se fit âpre, Scorpius était désorienté par la rage et la brune était tellement pressée qu'elle brulait les étapes à vitesse grand-v, remontant langoureusement une jambe le long de celle du blond pour l'électriser davantage. Inconsciemment, la main de Scorpius quitta la hanche de Beth pour sa cuisse et celle-ci lui souffla à l'oreille d'une voix charmeuse :

- Tu me devais quelque chose, tu te rappelles ?

- Je crois… Murmura Scorpius entre deux rudes baisers. Que j'ai… une double dette…envers toi…maintenant.

- Exact. Répondit-elle en arquant le cou pour que le blond puisse y déposer des baisers.

Elle l'agrippa par les hanches et se frotta lascivement contre lui – non sans vulgarité – afin de voir s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Et ils l'étaient.

Alors elle attrapa le lobe de l'oreille droite de Scorpius entre ses dents et se mit à le mordiller, ignorant les quelques deuxièmes années qui passaient derrière eux et les regardaient, outrés.

Elle en profita pour lui glisser tout bas :

- Tu ne pourras pas monter dans mon dortoir…

Le blond comprit immédiatement le message et, sans un mot de plus, saisit la main de Beth Parkinson et l'attira dans le dortoir des garçons.


	12. Tentative d'approche

**Tentative d'Approche**

- Il a essayé de t'embrasser ? Re-demanda Alice pour la troisième fois.

- Je crois. Répéta Rose en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Ohlala, j'ai de ces cernes !

- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet Rosie. La taquina son amie en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés. Tu ne m'as pas tout raconté hier. Il a essayé seulement ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis que le concierge est arrivé !

Alice renifla dédaigneusement. Il était presque midi, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient levées il y a peu de temps et Rose avait achevé de lui raconter sa soirée.

Elle avait espéré que Malefoy franchisse le cap avec Rose mais visiblement les Serpentards étaient empotés ! Il ne l'avait toujours pas embrassée !  
>Au moins cette fois, elle ne pourrait pas nier l'évidence ! Elle plaisait à Scorpius Malefoy ! Alice était ravie pour Rose, elle méritait d'être remarquée, c'était une fille géniale. La blonde songea brièvement que les groupies de Malefoy allaient être vertes de jalousie lorsque Rose sortirait avec le Serpentard.<p>

- Et tu n'as rien fait ? Demanda innocemment la blonde.

- Que…comment ça ?

- Avoue Rosie que tu ne l'aurais pas repoussé s'il t'avait embrassée !

- Je… non c'est vrai. Avoua la rousse en baissant la tête, gênée.

- Cette fois tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne lui plais pas Rose ! Il a essayé de t'embrasser ! Tu te rends compte ? S'écria Alice, toute émoustillée.

- Oui ! Sourit la rousse en se levant pour faire face à Alice.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire en chœur. Lorsqu'elles redevinrent sérieuses, Rose demanda timidement à la blonde :

- Tu crois qu'il va m'oublier pendant les vacances ?

Amusée par sa candeur, son amie la gratifia d'un sourire en coin avant de répondre :

- Aucun risque.

* * *

><p>Quand Scorpius émergea du sommeil quelques heures après le bal d'halloween, il ne trouva pas la charmante créature qu'il avait ramenée dans son dortoir et avec qui il avait écourté une partie de sa nuit. En cherchant bien, près de l'oreiller, il trouva un mot griffonné par Beth.<p>

_J'ai du quitter le dortoir pour ta petite affaire…  
><em>_Les Elfes de maison n'allaient pas tarder à débarquer.  
><em>_Et puis je ne tenais pas à tomber sur Flint au réveil, déjà qu'il est d'une humeur de chien dès que je lui adresse la parole…  
><em>_Bref.  
><em>_J'ai passé une excellente nuit.  
><em>_On pourra remettre ça ?  
><em>_BP  
><em>_PS : Tu sais que tu es beau quand tu dors ?_

Le blond sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, il était tard… Il s'extirpa difficilement des draps et ouvrit ses rideaux. Il sursauta en voyant en face de lui, assis sur le lit de Nott, ce dernier ainsi que Josh, Jeremy et Paul. Réunion de chambrée ? Songea le blond en se redressant, ne tenant pas compte de sa nudité.

- Ca va les mecs ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- T'aurais au moins pu enfiler un caleçon. Soupira Josh, agacé.

- Oh fait pas ta vierge effarouchée Flint ! Lui répondit Morgan, amusé. Alors ça y est ?

- Ca y est quoi ? S'enquit Scorpius en se dirigeant sans honte vers la salle de bain.

- Tu t'es tapé Weasley ?

Le blond remarqua Josh lever les yeux à cette expression. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je me tape Weasley ? T'as vu ça où ? Les taquina-t-il.

- Scorp. On sait très bien que tu as ramené une fille ici cette nuit, y'avait vos fringues par terre ! Lança Paul.

- Je me disais bien qu'on n'avait pas oublié le sort de silence ! S'exclama Scorpius.

- C'était qui alors si ce n'était pas Weasley ? Demanda calmement Jeremy.

Le blond afficha un sourire satisfait et avoua finalement :

- Parkinson.

Ses cinq compagnons de dortoir poussèrent un juron à l'unisson. Paul et Jeremy, parce qu'ils n'en revenaient pas, Morgan parce qu'il aurait bien aimé être à la place de Scorpius quant à Josh, c'était parce qu'il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce que son ami trouvait à cette fille vulgaire.

Scorpius ne prêta pas attention aux réactions de ses amis et alla prendre une bonne douche. Le blond détestait sentir le foutre, il se glissa donc hâtivement sous l'eau chaude et soupira de plaisir lorsque le liquide recouvrir sa peau. Rien ne valait une bonne douche, et puis, c'était un bon moyen pour se remettre les idées en place. Malefoy regretta même sa baignoire au Manoir… Heureusement, il allait la retrouver dans peu de temps car les vacances de Toussain étaient imminentes. D'ailleurs, il allait falloir qu'il garde contact avec Weasley. D'après le cahier d'inscription pour prendre le Poudlard-express, Weasley rentrait aussi chez elle. Il ne comptait pas non plus inviter Weasley chez lui. L'affaire devait se dérouler à Poudlard et pas ailleurs. Inutile d'ébruiter son plan. De toute façon, ses parents ne soutiendraient pas sa vengeance personnelle. Scorpius imagina la tête de sa mère si elle apprenait que son fils se livrait à des pratiques aussi basses.

Après avoir prit une douche digne de ce nom, le blond sortit de la salle de bain, fin prêt pour son déjeuner.

- Tiens, v'là ta copine ! Déclara Morgan avec un rire en apercevant Beth s'asseoir avec ses amies un peu plus loin.

Scorpius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Josh fut plus rapide que lui et, tout en désignant Weasley qui venait de franchir les portes de la grande salle d'un mouvement de tête, contra en ronchonnant :

- Je croyais que c'était celle-ci sa copine.

Morgan s'esclaffa mais Josh transpirait l'amertume.

- Ce ne sont pas mes copines les mecs. Répondit simplement Scorpius en essayant de mettre les choses au clair.

- Tu ferais mieux de te trouver une vrai copine. Déclara Josh.

- Pas envie. Marmonna Scorpius.

- Tu sais que tu as de sacrés problèmes psychologiques toi ! Continua Morgan, tout sourire, en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

- Hum. Che sais ! Marmonna Scorpius la bouche pleine. C'est pour ça que vous m'aimez non ? Ajouta-t-il après avoir dégluti.

Morgan acquiesça avec un sourire mais Josh restait silencieux. Apparemment, il avait du mal à digérer l'épisode « Beth ». Scorpius poussa un soupir imperceptible et orienta la conversation vers leur entrainement de quidditch en espérant que son meilleur ami devienne un peu plus loquace. Il détestait le voir ainsi.

Josh redevint rapidement plus agréable et discuta tranquillement avec Nott et Malefoy jusqu'à ce que le blond se mette à sourire à Weasley. Agacé, Josh prétexta qu'il voulait faire ses bagages tôt et partit en direction des cachots, écourtant son repas.

* * *

><p>C'est avec une mine sombre que Scorpius descendit en compagnie de Morgan et Flint vers le terrain de quidditch.<p>

Josh faisait une drôle de tête et s'était de nouveau enfermé dans le mutisme, Scorpius se doutait bien de la raison qui le contrariait. Il ne lui aurait jamais avoué mais il détestait Beth et savoir que Scorpius avait fricoté avec elle ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au terrain de quidditch et Josh s'installa sur les gradins avec un livre sans un mot pour ses camarades.

Effectivement, Scorpius savait très bien ce que Josh lui reprochait, et, dans un sens, il le comprenait. Seulement, le blond était agacé de voir que son ami ne cherchait même pas à faire d'efforts pour le comprendre. Pourtant, nul n'était mieux placé que lui pour savoir ce qu'il avait enduré. Toutes ces retenues à cause de Potter, toutes ces insultes à cause de Potter, tous ces pleurs…depuis la première année… Josh aurait du comprendre, mais non, au lieu de ça, il faisait son Gryffondor à vouloir se comporter en héros et avoir bonne conscience.

Que de stupides principes ! L'honneur, le courage, _l'amour_… Scorpius trouvait ça écœurant. Il avait vite compris que le courage n'existait pas, il n'y avait que des concours de circonstances qui faisaient que les gens agissaient de telle ou telle sorte. L'honneur n'existait pas non plus, l'honneur, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que de l'orgueil déguisé. Quelqu'un d'honorable, n'était qu'un vaniteux imbu de sa personne. Quant à l'amour…

Scorpius secoua la tête en s'arrêtant au milieu du terrain. Mulciber était déjà en train de faire le tour du terrain, guettant l'arrivée de ses joueurs. L'héritier Malefoy poussa un soupir en jetant un coup d'œil entendu à Morgan. Leur capitaine allait encore leur servir l'argument récurrent du « les vacances ne doivent pas nous empâter mais nous permettre d'améliorer nos techniques ! ». A chaque vacances c'était la même chose ! Au début, c'était amusant, mais au bout de quelques années, cela devenait plutôt agaçant.

Les garçons n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et se mirent en place avant de commencer l'entrainement sous l'œil vigilant de leur capitaine.

Scorpius n'était pas aussi performant qu'il l'aurait voulu… Il était beaucoup moins performant que d'habitude en tout cas…beaucoup moins performant que la nuit dernière. Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Non, Scorpius ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir fait monter Beth Parkinson hier dans son dortoir… Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle était _fougueuse_.

C'est cela.

Et l'alliance entre elle et lui était _électrique_.

Oui, il avait pris son pied la nuit dernière.

Et bien quoi ? Il n'y avait pas de mal à cela ! Elle avait un corps très alléchant et jouait de ses charmes. En plus, elle était plutôt expérimentée !

Le blond haussa inconsciemment les épaules en se savonnant. Beth lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient remettre ça…

Oh que oui !

Le garçon ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle posait la question en fait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait refuser quelques parties de jambe en l'air endiablées avec Parkinson. Il leur suffisait d'être discrets, un peu plus qu'hier soir semble-t-il. Ca avait été une nuit vraiment intense, depuis le temps que Scorpius n'avait pas touché une fille…

Il ferma les yeux en tentant d'oublier le plaisir que Parkinson lui avait procuré.

Intensité, Erotisme, Excitation… Le jeune Malefoy secoua la tête et pensa à l'autre bon coté de la soirée… Il avait presque embrassé Weasley. Tout marchait à merveille !

Scorpius rata une passe et poussa un juron en descendant en piqué pour récupérer le souaffle. Quelle idée aussi, de faire un entrainement le lendemain d'une soirée arrosée ! Les joueurs étaient loin d'être en forme ! Mulciber et ses principes…

Le jeune Malefoy marquait son quatrième but quand, par hasard, il remarqua un petit attroupement rouge et or, assis sur les gradins.

- Il a fallu que les Gryffondors viennent nous espionner ! Râla Mulciber, à quelques mètres de lui. Moi qui pensait qu'ils seraient tous en train de dessaouler dans leur fichue tour !

Le blond se retint de dire qu'il était tout de même bientôt deux heures de l'après-midi et, bien que complètement idiots, les Gryffondors n'avaient pas l'habitude de passer leur journée couchés. De plus, c'était de bonne guerre, c'était tout de même l'équipe des Serpentards (sous l'influence de Mulciber !) qui avait commencé à assister aux entrainements des autres équipes pour leur voler leur meilleurs tactiques.

- Laisse les faire, ils n'ont que trois bons joueurs dans leur équipe, on va en faire qu'une bouchée. Répondit simplement Scorpius pour rassurer son capitaine stressé, admettant mentalement que Potter, Londubat et Weasley-fils étaient de bons joueurs.

- N'empêche, faites gaffe, je ne veux pas qu'ils découvrent nos feintes avant le match de la rentrée !

Scorpius hocha la tête, puis il lança en passant devant le brun:

- Tu permets ? Je vais présenter mes salutations à mon ami Potter.

- Hey ! Malefoy ! Cria le capitaine alors qu'il avait parcourut quelques mètres en volant. N'y va pas trop fort. Si Potter et toi finissez à l'infirmerie tu seras interdit de match la prochaine fois ! Et je ne tiens pas à avoir un remplaçant débutant dans l'équipe ! Les Serdaigles sont forts et bien entrainés.

- T'inquiète.

En une accélération, Scorpius avait déjà atteint le groupe de Gryffondors, il se réjouit en voyant que la rouquine comptait parmi eux, elle avait cependant prit soin de s'installer à bonne distance de Potter. En plus du brun et de la rousse, il y avait les deux Londubat et d'autres abrutis dont il était inutile de donner les noms.

- Alors Potter, tu viens prendre des cours ? Railla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je viens observer ton pitoyable jeu Malefoy.

- Ah ouai ? Grogna-t-il. Etonnant de la part d'un petit rabougri qui passe son temps à faire le tour du stade.

Potter était un attrapeur, un bon attrapeur certes, mais les attrapeurs, et c'était bien connu, étaient beaucoup moins baraqués que les poursuiveurs ou les batteurs.

Potter se leva brusquement.

- Répète un peu ! S'énerva-t-il en le menaçant de sa baguette.

- Albus ! Intervint la rouquine d'une voix forte, tentant de calmer son imbécile de cousin.

Scorpius était surprit qu'elle prenne sa défense. Elle et Potter n'étaient-ils pas en froid ? Le blond ne pensa pas à cela, de toute façon, si Weasley prenait sa défense, c'était plutôt bon signe. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'auto-congratulait mentalement. Mais Potter n'avait pas bougé, alors Weasley se leva, se rapprocha de son cousin et posa une main sur l'avant bras de Potter.

Ce dernier abaissa sa baguette.

Et en plus Potter était assez bête pour lui obéir !

Scorpius, ravi, adressa à Weasley un clin d'œil aguicheur et lui dit :

- On dirait que j'ai un ange gardien, merci Rose. Bon courage pour contrôler les débordements de ton crétin de cousin !

Après avoir adressé un dernier sourire à la rousse il retourna s'entrainer, fier de lui. Le dos tourné au groupe de Gryffondors, il entendit Potter grogner :

- Imbécile !

Rose se rassit sur les gradins, un peu tremblotante, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit de défendre Malefoy, peut-être était-ce parce qu'en potion, il n'avait pas été des plus désagréables… Malefoy s'était révélé être un partenaire sérieux et fiable. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était presque devenu son ami… Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette excellente soirée qu'elle avait passé avec lui la veille… Peut-être était-ce à cause de ce baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger…Ce baiser que le blond avait voulu lui donner… Et puis, elle en avait assez qu'Al' se jette avec Scorpius pour un oui ou pour un non, c'était stupide.

- Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de lui régler son compte ! Râla Albus, la sortant de sa torpeur, en se rasseyant à coté d'elle malgré sa grimace.

- Il était en train de s'entrainer… balbutia Rose. C'est déloyal !

- Quoi ? Et quand il m'a lancé un levicorpus en plein entrainement c'était quoi ? Répliqua son cousin.

- Je n'étais pas au courant. Mentit Rose.

Albus bougonna en fourrant sa tête dans son écharpe. Rose recommençait tout juste à lui parler depuis leur dernière dispute au sujet de Malefoy et cette lettre qu'avait envoyé Hugo et le brun ne voulait pas perdre son calme en se disputant de nouveau avec elle. Il était sidéré par l'attitude de Malefoy et par celle de sa cousine qui ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé hier, s'il n'avait pas dénoncé Malefoy au concierge ? Il n'osait même pas y penser ! Malheureusement, Albus était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, sa tante avait donné sa bénédiction à Rose et Albus aimait trop sa cousine pour se fâcher définitivement avec. Surtout que ce n'était pas comme si elle sortait vraiment avec cette raclure de Malefoy, après tout, Rose était très coincée, cela devait grandement énerver Malefoy qui ne sortait qu'avec des filles « ouvertes ».

Albus se contenta de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa poche avant de parler car il savait très bien que sans Alice, Rose ne serait pas venu à cet entrainement de quidditch parce que lui-même y était. D'ailleurs, la veille, elle n'était pas venue et avait passé sa soirée avec ce connard de Malefoy! Albus était conscient que son comportement ne jouait pas en sa faveur puisqu'il poussait Rosa dans les bras de l'autre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la mettre en garde, autant que faire se peut. Pendant ces quelques secondes de réflexion, il ne vit pas sa cousine sourire en tournant la tête. Bien qu'elle en veuille toujours à Al pour son comportement puéril, Rose le trouvait toujours drôle lorsqu'il boudait.

- M'enfin Rose ! S'écria son cousin. On dirait que ce type et toi êtes amis ! Tu as passé la soirée avec lui hier ! C'est un putain de connard hypocrite !

- On se parle, c'est tout ! Répondit sèchement Rose en « euphémisant » la situation. Tu vas me gaver avec ça à chaque fois que tu le croises ? Continua-t-elle en montant sur ses grands chevaux.

Surprit qu'elle lui parle comme ça devant tous leurs amis – qui d'ailleurs ne savaient plus ou se mettre – Albus oublia ses principes et poursuivit, plus doucement cependant :

- Je te le dirais autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire Rosie. Tu ne dois pas voir Malefoy !

- Ca ne pose problème à personne à part toi et Hugo, même mes parents sont d'accord. On ne va pas encore parler de ça ! Dit-elle catégoriquement tout en baissant d'un ton.

Albus poussa un profond soupir et se passa une main sur le visage, las. Sa cousine soupira à son tour et se leva avec l'intention de quitter ses gradins d'un pas rageur. Elle n'était pas arrivée au milieu des gradins qu'Albus l'avait déjà rattrapée.

- Rosie… Je n'aime pas quand tu me fais la tête… Murmura-t-il comme un enfant prit en faute.

Le brun détestait se disputer avec Rose, c'était sa petite Rose, sa cousine chérie. S'il était comme ça avec elle, c'était uniquement pour la protéger ! Il ne voulait que son bonheur, et il était persuadé que ce n'était pas avec ce bellâtre de Malefoy qu'elle allait le trouver.

-Tu m'as soulé avec Scorpius ! Et Hugo aussi ! Lança Rose.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte que… Commença-t-il.

- Sincèrement Al ! Le coupa sa cousine. Arrête. Souffla-t-elle plus doucement, l'air vraiment blessée.

Le jeune Potter se sentit mal à l'aise devant sa cousine. Il avait l'impression de lui gâcher la vie.

- Rosie. Je n'aime pas m'engueuler avec toi tu sais. Avoua-t-il, penaud.

- Moi non plus. Maugréa la rousse.

- Je suis désolé…

Rose leva les yeux et le regarda avec surprise.

- Je... Hésita Al. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts par rapport… à ça.

- Tu ne vas plus me parler de Malefoy ? Insista sa cousine. Tu vas me laisser vivre ma vie ?

- Je vais essayer. Dit le garçon en regardant ses pieds. Tu me pardonnes ?

Amusée, la rousse sourit et posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de répondre en plaisantant :

- Bon, d'accord, mais c'est uniquement pour ne pas pourrir l'ambiance du repas que Mamy Molly a du organiser ce soir.

Son cousin s'esclaffa et posa une main sur ses omoplates avant de l'attirer contre lui pour sceller cette réconciliation. II l'embrassa sur le front et les deux Gryffondors rejoignirent leurs amis pour visionner l'entrainement des Serpentards qu'Albus regarda, soucieux. Il ignorait ce que Malefoy mijotait, mais une chose était sûre, il n'allait pas en rester là avec Rose et cette perspective effrayait le brun.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Scorpius et ses amis prirent place dans leur compartiment habituel, à l'arrière du train. Alors que Josh, Morgan, Paul et Jeremy parlaient quidditch, l'héritier Malefoy ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Weasley. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui glisse un mot avant de partir mais elle devait être dans le compartiment des préfets, alors le blond savoura ses derniers instants avec ces amis et ce fut seulement en sortant du train qu'il chercha Weasley des yeux. Avec sa tignasse rousse, il ne lui fut pas difficile de la retrouver.<p>

- Weasley ! L'appela-t-il.

Rose sa figea, dos à lui. Le garçon fit quelques pas et se planta face à elle. Il remarqua que ses oreilles étaient rouges. A quelques mètres se trouvaient son frère, son cousin et certainement sa famille. Scorpius, qui n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité et ne souhaitait pas se donner en spectacle devant toute la famille de Rose, se contenta de lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances avant de rejoindre son Malefoy de père qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

* * *

><p>Comme d'habitude, les vacances passèrent trop rapidement au goût de Scorpius, il avait beau être en septième année, il adorait ses parents et leur compagnie lui manquait lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il profita de ces vacances pour se vider l'esprit, faire ses devoirs, jouer au quidditch avec son père pour tester le nouveau balai qu'il venait de lui offrir, se promener sur le chemin de traverse avec ses parents… Mais il n'oublia cependant pas la « mission » qu'il s'était lui-même confié. Voilà pourquoi il envoya une lettre à Rose, lui demandant simplement de ses nouvelles. C'est en fouillant dans ses affaires pour travailler qu'il retomba sur le parchemin de cet idiot de Gryffondor, le freluquet… il ne se rappelait même plus de son nom… lui avait trouvé des informations sur Weasley. Le Serpentard laissa ses yeux explorer le parchemin et remarqua un détail intéressant : « Anniversaire : le 7 Novembre ».<p>

* * *

><p>C'est la mine sombre que le blond dit au revoir à ses parents sur le quai 93/4 le jour de la rentrée. Il aperçu Weasley sur le quai mais il n'était pas pressé de continuer son petit jeu, il remarqua néanmoins que Potter le fixait avec un air menaçant, il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça.

Avec bonheur, il s'aperçut au dîner que Weasley lui lançait des petites œillades en coin et le garçon en conclut qu'il lui avait certainement manqué.

Il avait bien reçu une lettre de sa part, pendant les vacances, mais, comme _Weasley, _sa réponseétait brève, insipide.

Le garçon attendit le premier cours de potions prochain pour parler de nouveau avec Rose Weasley. Leurs retrouvailles furent plus agréables que ce que le blond aurait pensé. Rose semblait vraiment contente de le voir… Ils discutèrent de leurs vacances et Scorpius fut heureux de parler d'autre chose que les cours avec Weasley, même si c'était pour entendre que sa grand-mère adorait Célestina Moldubec ! En revanche, Scorpius n'avait pas attendu une semaine pour revoir Beth Parkinson qui, à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans la salle commune, s'arrangeait pour capter son regard et lui lancer des œillades « chaudes comme la braise » dixit Morgan. La brunette avait même plusieurs fois profité du fait que la salle commune soit peu remplie pour se jeter sur le blond et l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour lui donner un avant goût de ce qui l'attendait la prochaine fois qu'il la ferait monter dans son dortoir… Ce n'était pas Scorpius qui allait se plaindre de cet avant gout…

La semaine passa à une allure folle et Scorpius s'arrangeait toujours pour discuter avec Weasley, passer plus de temps avec elle. Bien entendu, les cessions bibliothèques se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, Scorpius et Rose faisaient presque tous leurs devoirs ensemble, s'aidant pour telle ou telle matière.

Un soir, la rousse était appuyée sur son devoir de Métamorphose et griffonnait sur une feuille à part quelques noms de sorts pour faire une fiche récapitulative à Scorpius. Le garçon était plus haut qu'elle et la regardait écrire par-dessus son épaule. Il songea qu'il était temps d'attaquer de nouveau. Lentement, avec délicatesse, il s'empara d'une mèche de ses cheveux et la remit derrière son oreille qu'il vit rougir instantanément. Rose se figea, ne tourna pas la tête mais Scorpius remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée d'écrire et que sa main tremblotait. Fier de lui, le Serpentard se pencha sur elle et lui embrassa la joue. Rose eut un mouvement de recul et son regard croisa un instant celui du blond. Il la vit rougir violemment et un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Rose sourit finalement et demanda avec légèreté :

- Ca te prend souvent ?

- De quoi ? D'embrasser les filles ?

Rose hocha la tête et Scorpius poursuivit avec une voix grave, parfaitement séduisante.

- Assez souvent… Quand l'une d'entre elle me plait…

Il s'assit à coté d'elle et posa un bras sur l'épaule de Rose, celle-ci se raidit.

- Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout Weasley.

- Tu ne m'as jamais regardée et du jour au lendemain tu vas me faire croire que… Balbutia-t-elle, gênée.

- Je t'ai regardée mais ton cousin était toujours dans les parages. Et tu étais trop plongée dans tes livres pour me remarquer.

- Je… Faut que j'y aille.

Elle rangea ses affaires ou plutôt, les bourra sans ménagement dans son sac. Scorpius s'enorgueillit de la voir trembloter et rougir de la sorte.

- Rose. Dit-il en lui agrippant le poignet alors qu'elle passait devant lui pour partir.

- Quoi ?

Il prit un air ennuyé.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas, dis.

- Nan… nan… Marmonna la rousse.

Puis elle s'empressa de fuir la bibliothèque à toutes jambes.

Bien que cela avait auparavant agacé Scorpius, le blond savait désormais que si Weasley réagissait comme cela, ce n'était que parce qu'elle était timide et ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Cela rendait la chose d'autant plus amusante pour le rusé Serpentard.

* * *

><p>Une semaine après la rentrée, alors qu'il s'était aperçut avoir totalement oublié l'anniversaire de Weasley, Scorpius décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et de lui offrir un cadeau qui serait loin de passer inaperçu. Un cadeau, peu commun.<p>

Le blond se munit de son balai et alla rejoindre la rousse à la bibliothèque. Rose ne fut pas peu surprise en le voyant arriver avec l'objet.

- Tu pars voler ? S'étonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur les cahiers qu'il tenait sous son bras.

- Non. Expliqua Scorpius en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. En fait, j'ai appris tout à l'heure que c'était ton anniversaire, le 7.

- Oui. Sourit Weasley, certainement contente qu'il connaisse la date de son anniversaire.

- Du coup, je voulais t'acheter un cadeau, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps… alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait quand même que je t'offre quelque chose…alors… tiens, c'est pour toi. Dit-il en lui tendant le balai.

- Un… un balai ? S'étonna Weasley. C'est le…woah. Le Foudre Boréale ?

- Oui.

Il vit clairement la jeune fille rougir et s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je sais, ce n'est pas très…optimum comme cadeau mais je me suis dis qu'au moins, tu aurais quelque chose de ma part et si ça ne te plais pas je…

- C'est pas ça Scorpius. Le coupa gentiment Rose. Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il coute super cher !

Heureusement qu'il avait prévu le coup !

- Comme je te l'ai dis, je n'ai pas fais les courses, je ne t'ai rien acheté Rose. En fait, balbutia-t-il en prenant un air ennuyé, ce balai, c'est le mien… mon ancien balai. Je sais, ça ne se fait absolument pas d'offrir aux gens des choses qui ont déjà servit mais je me suis dit que ça te ferais quand même plaisir… Et puis, j'aurais l'impression que tu penses à moi comme ça… Je t'offrirai quelque chose de beaucoup mieux à Noël.

Rose sourit et murmura en baissant les yeux que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Et toi alors, tu es sans-balai ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, mes parents m'ont offert Flèche Australe pendant les vacances. Admit-il.

- Oh. Souffla la rousse, se retenant de dire que Scorpius était quand même gâté.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Hugo tentait de faire entendre à sa mère qu'il aimerait bien avoir le Flèche Australe à Noël, elle ne cessait de lui rétorquer que son Nimbus 10 000 ferait bien l'affaire encore quelques années.

- Je pourrais t'apprendre des figures si tu veux. Reprit Scorpius en regardant la rousse avec son fameux sourire en coin.

Rose acquiesça et le remercia, ils parlèrent un peu quidditch puis finirent par discuter au lieu de travailler.

* * *

><p>Le soir même en rentrant de la bibliothèque, Scorpius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à l'intérieur de la salle commune de Serpentard, satisfait. Il avait bien observé Weasley pendant la remise de son cadeau et le blond avait très bien compris qu'il touchait bientôt au but, la récompense ultime de voir Potter fou de rage serait bientôt là, Rose Weasley était amoureuse de lui, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait et il se trompait rarement, voire jamais. Flint, assit à coté de lui, lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Scorpius savait tout à fait ce que Josh pensait de son « affaire » mais il n'y prenait plus garde.<p>

Il avait engagé la conversation avec son ami, évitant le sujet fatidique, lorsque Beth Parkinson fit son entrée dans la pièce, un sourire séduisant ornant ses lèvres quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond. La brune traversa la salle commune d'un pas décidé, jetant juste un bref coup d'œil dans la salle commune, il n'y avait que Scorpius, Josh, et trois premières années. Beth attrapa le menton de Scorpius sans ménagement et l'embrassa avec fougue par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé.

L'héritier Malefoy lui rendit son baiser et, posant une main sur sa hanche, la fit basculer sur lui. Il ne se gêna pas pour glisser une main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de Parkinson et palper avidement ses fesses. Puis, il la repoussa doucement. La brune lui murmura :

- Comment ça se passe avec Weasley ?

- Ca avance. Répondit Scorpius.

- Tu me rejoins ? Demanda-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie en se redressant, ignorant totalement Josh qui lui lançait des oeillades meurtrières, sans gêne.

Le blond adressa un simple clin d'œil à Parkinson et déposa une tape sur ses fesses. Flint attendit qu'elle parte et s'exclama, outré :

- Tu fais quoi ? Je croyais que tu ne sortais pas avec elle ?

- Mais nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Nous avons un accord.

- Qui est ?

- Pas de sentiments, que du sexe. Avoua Scorpius.

- Oh pitié ! On croirait des divorcés de 50 balais ! Eh ! Tu en as 30 de moins ! C'est quoi cette manie d'être vieux avant l'âge ?

- Oh fous-moi la paix, on voit que tu ne connais pas les talents de Parkinson au pieu. Surtout quand elle…

- Epargne-moi les détails. Je vois assez cette poufiasse te bécoter. Je ne la supporte pas c'te fille. Franchement, quand elle te tombe dessus, on dirait une chienne en chaleur.

- C'est tout à fait ça Joshy. Rit Scorpius.

Voyant l'air sérieux de son ami, il soupira :

- Ecoute, Josh, je sais que je t'énerve ce moment mais...

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'énerve, c'est ton comportement. Répondit calmement son ami. Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter d'avoir le cul entre deux chaises?

- En fait, je n'ai le cul entre aucune chaise. Répondit Scorpius qui avait compris l'allusion bien qu'elle ne soit pas très appropriée ici. Josh, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute tous les deux à cause de cette histoire. Tu es mon ami.

- Je sais, je suis un ami indigne, je devrais te soutenir, c'est ça?

- Non. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de me faire la tronche un tant soit peu, ça m'arrangerait... Expliqua le blond, tout aussi calmement, comme s'ils tenaient une conversation normale.

Josh se passa une main dans les cheveux et sembla peser le pour et le contre.

- Très bien. Je ne t'embêterai plus avec tes histoires. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre si ça tourne mal.

Scorpius sourit, soulagé.

- Ca ne tournera pas mal, j'ai tout prévu.

- C'est ce qu'on dit... Maugréa Josh dans sa barbe.

Il attendit quelques secondes et ramena le sujet de Parkinson :

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour avoir envie d'elle, moi elle me dégoute.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je me force. Tiens, un peu comme quand je drague Weasley tu vois, ma vie n'est faite que de sacrifices !

- Tu as une de ces considération pour les filles toi ! Dit Flint sans répondre à la blague de Malefoy. Rappelle-moi comment je fais pour être ton meilleur ami déjà ? Ah oui, j'oubliais, je suis le seul qui ne couche pas avec toi.

Scorpius s'esclaffa bruyamment et Flint mêla son rire au sien.

- Bon, je te laisse, je vais faire de l'exercice. Et, Flint, qui t'a dit que tu étais mon meilleur ami ? Railla Malefoy en s'éloignant.

Josh sourit et lui balança un coussin à la figure.


	13. Coquard en Sortie

**Coquard en Sortie**

Lorsque Rose rentra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec sa nouvelle acquisition, elle se sentit un peu stupide. Elle avança dans la salle et tenta de passer inaperçue, ne voulant pas attirer les remarques sarcastiques de ses cousins et amis. C'était malheureusement sans compter Alice, qui s'écria sans aucune discrétion en faisant de grands signes :

- Rose ! On est là !

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel… Justement, elle avait remarqué ! Avec un haussement d'épaules inconscient, elle se dirigea vers son groupe d'amis, ignorant tant bien que mal les yeux d'Albus rivés sur son balai et ses sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce balai ? Demanda Alice, sincèrement étonnée que Rose soit allée faire un tour en balai toute seule car d'habitude, elles y allaient ensemble…et puis Rose n'était pas une « douée du balai ».

- C'est euh… Balbutia la rousse, cherchant une explication plausible.

- Le balai d'un Serpentard. Fit simplement remarquer Albus en avançant le menton, désignant la vignette du blason de Serpentard collée sur le manche.

- Rooohh ! Lança Frank en riant, attirant sur lui les regards des autres années. Rosie vole les balais des Serpentards !

Rose sourit mais se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Même si Frank riait, elle ne voulait pas que les premières années – dont certains étaient vraiment stupides parfois – pensent cela de leur préfète. Elle se retrouva donc bêtement à bredouiller (parce qu'elle n'était pas habituée à mentir, un défaut typique des Gryffondors) :

- Je n'ai rien volé, on me l'a donné.

Immédiatement, son frère renchérit :

- Un Serpentard t'a offert un _cadeau_ ? Laisse-moi deviner lequel….

Agacée et sentant que la discussion s'orientait de nouveau vers Scorpius, Rose répliqua catégoriquement :

- Oui, Scorpius Malefoy m'a offert son balai. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ?

Elle remarqua clairement qu'Albus bouillonnait sur place mais, en vertu de sa « promesse », n'osait pas lui faire part de sa pensée. Son frère, lui, regarda un instant son cousin mais voyant qu'Al ne disait rien, il ouvrit la bouche et râla :

- Mais enfin c'est quoi ce bordel ! Malefoy est un vrai fumier doublé d'une fouine ! Il…

Rose le coupa tout de suite :

- Tu es jaloux parce que tu aimerais bien l'avoir, ce balai.

- Le balai de Malefoy ? S'insurgea Hugo. Plutôt crever !

Rose vit Al acquiescer d'un hochement de tête mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle releva le menton d'un air hautain et tourna la tête en direction d'un groupe de quatrièmes années qui la regardaient envieusement avec son balai. Une bouffée de jalousie envahit la rousse et elle annonça simplement, peu désireuse de poursuivre la conversation :

- Bon, je vais ranger ça dans mon dortoir.

Elle grimpa les escaliers et à peine avait –elle fermé la porte du dortoir qu'Alice, qui l'avait apparemment suivit, lui tomba dessus :

- Rose ! Il t'a fait un CADEAU !

Elle ne répondit pas mais Alice la vit clairement sourire dans son écharpe.

- Il est vraiment à fond. Murmura ensuite la blonde en passant distraitement ses doigts sur le manche du balai et le blason de Serpentard qui y était collé.

- Parce qu'il m'a offert un cadeau ? Demanda Rose pour faire la conversation.

C'était idiot mais elle commençait à apprécier qu'Alice lui dire que Scorpius « tenait » à elle, c'était flatteur. Et même si c'était faux, au moins elle caressait l'espoir qu'elle n'était pas un cas désespéré. Alors elle faisait tout pour faire répéter la blonde.

- Pas parce qu'il t'a offert un cadeau. Bon… Un peu. Mais surtout parce qu'il t'a offert son _balai_. Lui répondit son amie.

Alors là, Rose avait du mal à comprendre.

- Et alors ?

Alice soupira.

- T'es un cas désespéré, tu le sais Rosie ?

- Si tu le dis. Rit la rousse.

- Les joueurs de quidditch ne donnent pas leur balai, surtout quand ils ont gagné des matchs avec…

- Ah. Dit Rose, comprenant à moitié ce que représentait un balai aux yeux des garçons et surtout des joueurs de quidditch.

- Tu pourrais tout de même tenter quelque chose avec lui. Je ne sais pas moi, invite-le à boire un verre ! Suggéra Alice.

Elle poussa un soupir en voyant le regard sombre de Rose.

- Ok, j'ai compris. S'il ne fait pas le premier pas, tu ne le feras pas toi. Comprit Alice.

La rousse hocha la tête et son amie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es incorrigible ! S'écria-t-elle. Il t'aime bien ! Il t'a donné son balai alors que le match Serpentard Serdaigles approche !

- Il a un autre balai.

- Là n'est pas la question… Tu… Oh et puis flute ! De toute façon Malefoy finira par venir vers toi de lui-même.

- Si tu le dis. Répéta Rose, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Scorpius, assis à son habituelle place près de la fenêtre, soupirait tant et plus pendant que le professeur Binns débitait son cours. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rose – <em>Weasley<em> – aimait tant ce cours. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il lui en touche deux mots ! Quel est l'intérêt de savoir que les Centaures ont mené une guerre contre les êtres de l'eau il y a des millénaires ? Aucun !

_- C'est un fait que les Centaures, qui étaient à l'époque des animaux aquatiques, ne sont plus jamais retournés dans l'eau et se sont cantonnés à la lecture des étoiles… _Récitait Binns comme s'il lisait une recette de cuisine.

_Donc le prince des Centaures, qui était à l'époque Rufus le Second, avait épousé la fille du roi des être de l'eau, alors vous imaginez un peu les problèmes politiques qui s'en suivirent. Il enleva la jeune fille mais les êtres de l'eau ne peuvent vivre indéfiniment sur la terre ferme. Aussi…_

Pitié ! Pensa Scorpius en brassant sur sa chaise. Il tourna la tête et remarqua alors que Beth lui lançait des regards brûlant. Amusé, il lui fit un clin d'œil fort discret avant de reporter son attention sur les princes centauriens, dans la mesure du possible. Il se retourna vers le prof et eut un rire sourd quand il repensa à sa dernière rencontre avec Beth.

Rapidement son esprit dévia sur Weasley. Il y pensait souvent en ce moment. Un peu trop même. Peut-être qu'il allait finir foldingue avec cette histoire. Il jeta un imperceptible coup d'œil en direction de Josh qui griffonnait sur sa feuille. Il semblait complètement évaporé. Etonné que son ami prenne des notes en histoire de la magie, il tendit légèrement le cou pour lire ce qu'il écrivait. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Scorpius lorsqu'il remarqua que Josh ne prenait pas des notes mais dessinait… des cœurs.

Des cœurs !

C'était quoi ce bordel ?

Scorpius, interdit, se réinstalla sur sa chaise, raide comme un piquet.

Son meilleur ami était en train de dessiner des _cœurs_ sur ses feuilles de cours ! Le blond était stupéfait. Josh était encore amoureux de Naïa ? Après tout ce temps ? Il ne pouvait pas être encore amoureux de cette trainée !

Comment pouvait-on s'attacher à une fille à ce point ?

Scorpius poussa un soupir et se passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant pas trop quel comportement adopter. Devait-il parler à Josh ? Et pour lui dire quoi ?

Frustré, Scorpius fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé mais il laissait de temps à autre couler son regard sur les papiers de Josh qui, heureusement, avait cessé de dessiner.

***/*\***

La matinée se déroula lentement – très lentement – entre les cours d'histoire de la magie et ceux de soins aux créatures magiques, Scorpius allait finir par s'endormir. Alors que le professeur Pénélope Dirgah expliquait comment nourrir un scroutt à pétard, Scorpius préférait rester en retrait, assis le dos contre un arbre. De toute façon elle ne faisait jamais de remarques aux élèves.

Le garçon pensait être tranquille mais voilà que Parkinson se laissa gracieusement tomber à coté de lui en lui faisant un sourire narquois. Agacé, le blond se contenta de lui jeter un coup d'œil et reporta son attention sur le groupe qui tendait des feuilles de chêne au scroutt. Il éclata de rire quand celui-ci devient rouge et assez agressif pour qu'une Poufsouffle en récolte une brûlure.

Il sentit rapidement une main sur sa cuisse et tourna la tête vers celle qui avait eu l'impudence de faire cela :

- Bon, alors, quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? Demanda Beth en battant des paupières bien trop rapidement pour que ça soit naturel.

- Bonne question. Répondit énigmatiquement le blond en se relevant, empêchant ainsi la brune de le toucher.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle pose ses mains sur lui, au contraire, mais cela se passait quand il l'avait décidé. Il n'appréciait guère qu'une fille, n'importe laquelle, se mette à le toucher sans lui demander sa permission. Non mais ! D'ailleurs, une année Théodora Latisso, une fille de son année, avait prit la fâcheuse habitude de tripoter ses mèches blondes lorsqu'elle était assise derrière lui. Cela avait fortement déplut au serpentard qui l'avait remise à sa place rapidos.

- Je ne voudrais pas m'épuiser avant le match contre les Serdaigles… Plaisanta-t-il.

Beth éclata d'un rire artificiel et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Scorpius s'était rapproché du groupe, faisant maintenant mine de s'intéresser aux scroutts à pétard.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, les élèves empruntèrent le chemin montant au château. Scorpius marchait à coté de Josh qui avait retrouvé son air enjoué, (comme quoi, les scroutts ont peut-être des vertus médicinales…) et tentait de lui tirer les vers du nez par tous les moyens, malheureusement pour lui, son ami n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien et évita de répondre avec une habileté déconcertante.

L'héritier Malefoy finit par s'éclipser en direction de la volière pour envoyer une lettre à ses parents, disant à Josh qu'il le rejoindrait tout à l'heure devant la salle de sortilèges.

Il monta à la volière et griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin avant d'envoyer son hibou grand duc porter le message. Quand il redescendit de la tour, il remarqua un petit attroupement de rouges et or près des portes coté ouest et un vague sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en imaginant Potter contempler sa cousine voler sur un balai portant le blason de Serpentard.

Voulant être un peu tranquille, il emprunta l'autre porte et entama le chemin qui le mènerait en direction de sa prochaine salle de classe. Il prit un raccourci en passant par le couloir d'Hubert le Farfadet et fut soudain brusquement tiré en arrière par une main invisible.

Hébété, Scorpius se retrouva violemment plaqué contre le mur. En quelques secondes, il reprit ses esprits et afficha un sourire quand il reconnu son agresseur :

- Potty. Lâcha-il avec une voix rauque.

Albus Potter le tenait fermement par le col. Il ne semblait craindre ni les remontrances de sa cousine – puisqu'elle n'était pas dans le coin – ni le regard pourtant glacial du blond.

Il était très remonté. Ses joues étaient rouges, les muscles de son cou saillaient et il semblait à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains. Une idée lumineuse traversa alors l'esprit du Serpentard alors que Potter raffermissait sa prise sur lui et se rapprochait encore et encore. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle contre son visage.

- Hum… Je n'ai jamais essayé les mecs, tu veux être le premier ? Murmura Scorpius d'une voix suave en effleurant la cuisse de Potter pour essayer de prendre sa baguette, soigneusement rangée dans la poche de sa cape.

Potter ne trouva pas la plaisanterie très amusante. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit sans ménagement. Scorpius laissa tomber l'idée d'attraper sa baguette. Sous la douleur, il jura et grogna, oubliant son air provocateur.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? Cracha-t-il avec mépris.

Le brun lui relâcha le poignet mais le maintint toujours avec fermeté.

- Que tu foutes la paix à ma cousine. Dit-il en fixant le blond avec sérieux.

- Ah. Nous y voilà. Sourit encore Scorpius. Je savais que tu viendrais me voir un de ces jours.

- Tu l'as fait exprès pour m'emmerder hein ? Fulmina Potter.

- De quoi tu parles ? Répliqua Scorpius en toute hypocrisie.

- Tu te sers d'elle pour me faire chier !

Décidément, Potty était très clairvoyant !

- N'importe quoi ! Répondit-il cependant en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de ma cousine ! Gronda Potter en l'attrapant par le col.

- Ca va être difficile, on est partenaires en potions et tu ne peux pas m'accuser de l'avoir fait exprès.

Le teint de Potter sembla virer au vert, il n'avait aucun moyen d'empêcher le rapprochement de sa cousine chérie et de Malefoy.

- D'ailleurs je te rappelle qu'on a cours de potions demain. Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me jeter un sort dès que je me trouve à moins de 30 mètres de ta cousine ? Ca va être difficile alors qu'on doit _bosser_ ensemble.

Potter ne répondit rien mais Scorpius devina à la veine qui pulsait dans son cou et à ses mains devenues tremblotantes qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Potter était fou, et c'était tellement jouissif.

- D'autant plus, que j'apprécie ta chère cousine… Poursuivit Scorpius de sa voix trainante.

- Ferme-la ! Cria le brun en le tirant par le col pour le plaquer brusquement contre le mur.

- Elle et moi, on s'entend vraiment bien… Continua néanmoins le blond.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout Malefoy !

- D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'un jour, on deviendra cousins toi et moi ! Acheva-t-il.

C'en fut trop pour Potter dont le poing s'écrasa contre le visage de Malefoy. Le blond jura de nouveau, brandit sa baguette sur Potter, puis son esprit de Serpentard se remit rapidement en marche, alors que Potter pointait sa baguette sur lui.

Scorpius se ravisa et rangea la sienne dans sa poche. Le brun menaça un instant de lui lancer un sort mais il fit de même et c'est son index qu'il brandit devant le nez d'un Malefoy pas du tout intimidé.

- Si je vois que tu te rapproches trop de Rose, tu vas avoir affaire à moi. Le menaça-t-il.

- Entendu. Répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Potter le toisa une dernière fois, puis il le laissa seul avec ce qui deviendrait dans quelques heures un magnifique coquard.

Ce que Potter était prévisible… Scorpius venait d'avoir une nouvelle idée, une idée qui allait augmenter sa crédibilité aux yeux de Rose, et le plus drôle, c'était que Potter lui-même en était à l'origine. Ah ah, Potty allait être prit à son propre « piège »… une idée parfaitement alléchante. C'est en rentrant parcourant les couloirs, attirant les yeux sur lui et son début de coquard, que le Serpentard songea que, pour une fois, la vie était bien faite.

***/*\***

Il arriva un peu en retard en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Josh remarqua tout de suite que son ami avait du sang coagulé autour de l'œil droit. Il se pencha sur lui et chuchota :

- Par Merlin Scorp' ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Potter m'est tombé dessus.

- Quoi ? Oh merde Scorp' ! Je t'avais dis que ça allait mal finir !

- Ca ne pouvait pas mieux se passer… Potter est tellement…prévisible.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est pour cette stupide histoire que tu t'es laissé frapper !

Scorpius ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui adresser un vague sourire. Décidément, il n'avait jamais autant sourit que ces temps-ci.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie ? Tu aurais même pu te soigner tout seul ! Continua Josh. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

Le blond poussa un soupir et murmura avec douceur :

- Oh Joshy… On se demande ce qu'avait bu le Choipeau quand il t'a mis à Serpentard.

Josh le toisa un instant et retourna à ses parchemins non sans avoir lancé un :

- Va chier Malefoy.

***/*\***

Le lendemain, son coquard cette fois bien visible, Scorpius s'installa en potions à coté de Weasley, l'air de rien. La réaction de sa camarade, comme il l'avait espéré, ne se fit pas attendre.

- Oh mon dieu Scorpius ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? S'écria la rousse en apercevant _l'horrible_ coquard qui _défigurait_ le magnifique visage de l'héritier Malefoy. Il venait de prendre place à coté d'elle en espérant qu'il ferait son petit effet. Ca marchait. Rose le fixait bizarrement. Lentement, elle leva une main qu'elle tendit en direction de son œil blessé puis la rabaissa une seconde plus tard, semblant réaliser ce qu'elle faisait.

Scorpius s'amusa de voir son air inquiet, _apeuré_. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui ? Les relations humaines étaient tout de même quelque chose d'étrange.

- Oh, rien…euh… Non… rien, t'inquiète. Prit-il soin de répondre en détournant doucement la tête d'un air gêné, comme s'il hésitait à lui parler.

- Quelqu'un t'a frappé ? Insista-t-elle néanmoins.

- Rose. Ce que tu peux être vexante parfois. Lâcha Scorpius en guise de réponse.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas obligée de le prononcer. On sait tous les deux que je ne me suis pas fait un coquard pour le plaisir. S'expliqua-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Il fallait bien qu'il conserve ses manières aristocratiques pour séduire Rose, les filles aimaient toujours les garçons un peu fiers. Enfin, Scorpius espérait que c'était le cas pour les Gryffondors. Pour le moment, Weasley était totalement intriguée par lui, ce qui était une très bonne chose. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que le professeur Ars se mêle de cela :

- Mr Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-il en riant. Qui vous a donc cherché querelle cette fois ?

- Oh, personne professeur, un bête malentendu. Répondit le blond avec un sourire poli.

- Sacré Scorpius ! Rit le professeur. Tenez, buvez…ça ! Termina-t-il en sortant une fiole d'un placard.

Le blond attrapa la fiole que l'homme lui tendit et s'exécuta sans tarder. Petit à petit, son coquard disparut et quelques minutes plus tard, son visage était dénué de toute trace de lutte. Lorsqu'Ars se fut éloigné, Weasley chuchota :

- Mais, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie ?

- Raison personnelle. Répondit Scorpius en commençant à noter sur un parchemin les quelques précisions du prof concernant la potion à préparer.

- Comment ça ? Qui t'as frappé ? Demanda la rousse en se penchant tout près de lui.

Le blond lui jeta un regard ennuyé et évita de répondre.

- Scorpius. Insista-t-elle en le fixant avec intensité.

Ces Gryffondors, toujours à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin…

- En fait, c'est ton cousin. Avoua le blond d'un air contrit.

- Al' ? S'exclama Weasley en se redressant. Al' t'as frappé ? Quel idiot, encore ces histoires de Serpentard et Gryffondor !

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Rose le questionna du regard.

- Il voit qu'on se rapproche tous les deux. Il est venu me mettre en garde. Dit-il en prenant soin de regarder la table.

- En garde contre quoi ? S'enquit Rose avec des yeux ronds.

- Il ne veut pas que je touche à sa petite cousine chérie ! Plaisanta Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

- Pff… Je suis vraiment désolée. Marmonna Weasley, les joues roses.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Et en plus elle s'excusait alors qu'elle n'y était strictement pour rien. Cette fille était cinglée ou quoi ? Scorpius, lui, ne s'excusait jamais, même quand tout était de sa faute.

- Al va m'entendre ! Ca ne le regarde pas si on s'entend bien… S'énerva-t-elle alors.

- Non, ne lui dis rien. La coupa Scorpius en lui attrapant doucement l'avant bras.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler à cause de ça. Je ne veux pas que tu te brouilles avec ton cousin pour moi. Déclara-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Rose le fixa un bref instant, d'un regard pétrit d'admiration. Scorpius avait l'habitude qu'on l'admire mais lorsque les yeux de la rousse se posèrent sur lui de cette manière, il se sentit tout chose, Weasley avait vraiment de très beaux yeux. Il reprit contenance assez vite, il n'oubliait pas son but ultime, et pour le moment, tout était par-fait. Lui, était un Serpentard, manipulateur. Et Rose de croire qu'il tenait réellement à elle.

- Mais… c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie ?

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait d'ennuis.

- Je ne comprends pas, avant ça ne t'as jamais dérangé, tu le faisais accuser pour un oui ou pour un non, ça a toujours été comme ça entre vous.

- C'était avant Rose. Soupira Scorpius avec un faux air torturé, il était vraiment génial !

- Avant quoi ?

- Avant toi. Déclara-t-il avec un faible sourire.

Il observa du coin de l'œil les oreilles de Weasley se colorer de pourpre.

***/*\***

Ce jour là, Rose avait versé un peu trop de jus d'arachnide dans leur préparation et la potion bouillonnait, projetant quelques gouttes sur la rousse et son partenaire. Heureusement la Potion rafraichissante qu'ils préparaient portait bien son nom. Scorpius, eut, encore une fois, une idée géniale.

Lorsque Rose eut le dos tourné, il prit la fiole de jus d'arachnide et la jeta sans ménagements dans le chaudron. Il y eut un léger sifflement, suivit d'une grande explosion et leur potion fut éjectée, éclaboussant tout le monde à deux mètres à la ronde.

De grosses gouttes de glue violette s'étaient éparpillés dans les cheveux de Rose et sur ses vêtements. Scorpius n'était pas en reste, comme il n'avait pas prit le temps de se détourner, sa joue droite, ainsi que tout son coté droit, était peint.

- Mr Malefoy! Miss Weasley! Tout va bien? S'inquiéta le prof en dissipant la fumée qui les entourait d'un coup de baguette.

- Tout va bien professeur… Répondit Scorpius. Rose ? S'enquit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

- Oui…oui…ça va.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ! Reprit Ars, un peu plus énervé.

- Je... c'est ma faute. Avoua Scorpius. La fiole m'a échappée des mains.

Ars soupira et dit :

- Très bien, filez vous nettoyer et revenez en vitesse pour me ranger tout ça !

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle de classe et la cousine de Potter se précipita vers les toilettes des filles, pendant que Scorpius empruntait ceux des hommes. Il tenta d'utiliser un sort pour se nettoyer mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Finalement, il se pencha et mit sa tête sous le robinet qu'il ouvrit, ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur couleur blonde habituelle et sa joue reprit une teinte rose pâle cela lui convenait quand même mieux que le violet. Il utilisa un sort pour se sécher les cheveux.

Après s'être débarbouillé, il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte des toilettes des filles et demanda :

- Rose ? Tu viens ?

- Euh deux minutes. Je m'en sors pas. Répondit-elle.

Scorpius, avec audace, pénétra dans les toilettes des filles et se planta derrière Rose, qui tentait vainement d'enlever la potion qui avait éclaboussé ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas été crépie comme lui mais il y avait plein de tâches violettes dans ses cheveux presque rouges.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il en regardant sa chevelure d'une longueur qui l'impressionnerait toujours.

Rose semblait se débattre avec ses cheveux pour se nettoyer de la potion, elle n'arrivait pas à se lancer un sort correct sur chaque mèche, la potion refroidissante semblait « refroidir » aussi les sorts de nettoyage...

- Attends. Laisse-moi faire. Lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Weasley cessa de bouger. Scorpius s'approcha du lavabo et se mouilla les doigts, puis, délicatement, il enleva toute trace de potion de ses magnifiques cheveux, effleurant sa joue par-ci, caressant sa chevelure par là. Il l'apercevait qui rougissait dans le miroir.

- Je suis désolé. Lâcha-t-il. Je voulais juste rajouter une goutte et…je ne sais pas, la fiole m'a échappé.

- C'est pas grave. Répondit Weasley qui n'y connaissait rien en potions.

Cette fille était débordante de gentillesse, tout à fait _écœurant_.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? S'enquit Scorpius en effleurant la hanche de la rousse qui sursauta presque.

- Tu es déjà pardonné enfin. Répondit-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Vraiment ? Même si la potion est notée ? Je te rappelle qu'Ars a fait exprès de ne pas le préciser cette fois. S'il décide de ramasser, on est bons pour un P…ou pire un T !

Rose grimaça. Elle ne pensait vraiment qu'à ses cours !

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard demain. Tu voudrais bien y aller avec moi ? Demanda Scorpius en la fixant à travers le miroir, essayant d'afficher une lueur d'espoir sur son visage un peu trop neutre pour paraitre honnête.

Elle rougit violemment, surtout ses oreilles. Scorpius sourit.

- Euh…mais…

- S'il te plait Rose, j'aimerais me faire pardonner. Déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

- …bon…d'accord. Répondit-elle avec hésitation, puis un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

- HIIIIII !  
>Le cri étouffé fut bientôt suivit d'un courant d'air froid. Aucun doute que Mimi Geignarde devait se trouver dans un WC et écouter leur petite conversation.<p>

La rousse et le blond firent volte-face pour apercevoir une masse blanche s'échapper des toilettes. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix masculine résonna dans les couloirs, accompagnée de ricanements féminins qui correspondaient trop bien à ceux de Mimi.

- SCORPI ET ROSIE ONT UN RENDEZ-VOUS GALANT À PRE AU LARD !

Rose et Scorpius se regardèrent, Rose semblait horrifiée, Scorpius, était plutôt fier de lui mais le cacha parfaitement et c'est en même temps qu'ils lancèrent en soupirant :

- Peeves…

***/*\***

Scorpius fonçait sur son balai à travers les couloirs de l'école. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'il faisait ça, les élèves lui lançaient des regards pétrit d'admiration, c'était assez rare et le Serpentard appréciait cela.

Aujourd'hui, il était un peu en retard et n'eut pas le temps de profiter de cette petite gloire. Il avait passé un peu trop de temps avec Beth, il ne pensait pas que son rendez-vous allait… disons…se _prolonger_. Beth avait voulu le voir pour lui demander si leur petit arrangement tenait toujours suite à la proclamation de Peeves dans toute l'école.

Les cheveux encore ébouriffés, son uniforme de Quidditch mit à moitié, Scorpius se dirigea en direction du terrain après avoir ouvert les grandes portes à l'aide de sa baguette. Les joueurs verts étaient déjà sur le terrain et le capitaine, Mulciber, donnait les instructions. Scorpius se joignit à eux lorsqu'ils s'élevèrent dans les airs. Alors que ses coéquipiers s'éloignaient pour se mettre en place, l'héritier Malefoy attendit un instant avec Nott qui jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques en direction des gradins.

- Il n'est pas venu ! S'énerva son ami.

- Qui ? S'étonna Scorpius.

- Josh n'est pas là ! Râla Morgan en désignant les places vides, là où s'asseyait parfois leur ami avec un livre pendant qu'ils s'entrainaient tous les deux.

- Et alors ? Demanda le blond, interdit.

- Tu ne comprends rien. Tonna Morgan en s'éloignant en direction des gradins.

Scorpius le regarda rejoindre les buts et effectivement, il n'avait rien comprit à ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être que Morgan avait lui aussi remarqué le caractère dépressif de Josh et souhaitait garder un œil sur lui. Mais Josh n'était pas du genre à faire n'importe quoi aussi, Scorpius ne voyait pas pourquoi Nott s'inquiétait comme ça.

Aujourd'hui, toute l'équipe était très en forme, sauf Scorpius, qui était un peu moins dynamique que d'habitude compte tenu de l'énergie qu'il venait de dépenser avec Beth. Comme à son habitude, Mulciber était d'une humeur massacrante, soit disant que c'est pour maintenir ses joueurs en colère pour qu'ils donnent le « meilleur d'eux-mêmes ». Scorpius volait avec rapidité sur son nouveau balai et il s'aperçu avec mécontentement que, si Josh n'était pas présent, ce n'était pas le cas de Beth qui semblait regarder l'entrainement d'un œil amusé avec de nombreux autres Serpentards.

Lorsqu'il rentra de son éreintant entrainement, Scorpius trouva Josh, planté devant la fenêtre de leur dortoir, observant silencieusement le lac noir.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il à son ami qui tourna la tête en entendant du bruit.

- Très bien merci. Répondit platement Flint.

L'héritier Malefoy s'approcha de son armoire et en sortit sa pensine qui se remplissait de jour en jour. Il se concentra pour trier ses souvenirs dans son esprit puis pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe. Lentement, il se mit à extraire ses derniers souvenirs. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se tourna vers son camarade qui s'était installé sur son bureau, près de son lit, et faisait semblant – d'après ce que Scorpius pouvait voir – d'être en plein travail, la tête plongée dans ses notes.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tout va bien. C'est quoi cette tête de six pieds de long que tu nous fais ? S'enquit-il de nouveau.

- Oh fous-moi la paix Scorp. J'ai assez de Morgan qui est sans arrêt sur mon dos en ce moment, tu seras gentil de ne pas te mêler à l'équation.

Le blond poussa un soupir et haussa les épaules avant de sortir de sa chambre, laissant Josh seul avec ses pensées. Il lui avait annoncé ce matin qu'il avait enfin décroché un rendez vous avec Rose mais celui-ci s'était contenté de soupirer, il n'avait même pas râlé ou tenté de le ramener à la raison en disant que Potter et Weasley étaient deux personnes différentes etc, comme il le faisait d'habitude, un comportement en somme, très étrange. Scorpius se mit donc à parcourir les couloirs en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'il allait faire avec Weasley lors de son rendez-vous. Il n'était pas aisé de trouver des sujets de conversation ou quelque chose à faire à part explorer la bouche de Weasley… En fait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait la surprendre, tout simplement.

***/*\***

Lorsque Rose arriva le lendemain matin dans la grande salle, de nombreux regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Depuis la veille et les paroles de Peeves, les élèves ne parlaient plus que du rendez vous de Rose et Scorpius, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de la rousse. Pourtant, par un bienheureux hasard, son frère et son cousin n'avaient pas été mis au courant de la situation tout de suite. C'était Alice qui avait commis la bourde en s'asseyant en compagnie de Rose et des deux garçons à table tout en s'exclamant :

- Alors Rosie ? C'est vrai ce que tout le monde raconte ? Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec Scorpius ?

- QUOI ? Avaient hurlé en choeur Albus et Hugo, bondissant de leur chaise.

Rose leur avait adressé un regard noir et Al avait détourné les yeux en grognant pendant qu'Hugo lâchait des insultes qui auraient fait blêmir sa mère. Fort heureusement, Hugo avait encore en mémoire les paroles de cette dernière et ne tenta pas de dissuader sa sœur d'aller à ce rendez-vous. De toute façon, cela aurait été inutile.

***/*\***

Rose avait souhaité cela depuis tellement de temps qu'elle ne croyait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Scorpius lui avait donné rendez vous devant – chose étonnante – les toilettes du sixième étage ! La rousse ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle s'y était rendue en avance et Scorpius était déjà là. Il tournait en rond et jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques en direction de l'autre bout du couloir.

En arrivant, la Gryffondor lui adressa un timide sourire et se planta bêtement devant lui en lançant un :

- Salut.

Le blond, lui, lui adressa un immense sourire et s'empara de sa main avant de déposer sur sa joue un délicat baiser qui fit teinter ses joues d'un rouge flamboyant.

- Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien. Répondit la rousse encore toute troublée.

Scorpius aperçu alors quelques élèves à l'autre bout du couloir et murmura à l'oreille de Rose :

- Que dirais-tu d'aller finalement faire un tour du coté du Chemin de Traverse ?

- Le Chemin de Traverse ? S'écria Rose avec surprise. J'adorerais, mais ce n'est pas possible de s'y rendre ! On ne peut pas transplaner ni partir en balai.

- J'ai un moyen bien plus radical. Lâcha le Serpentard d'un air malicieux.

Il entraina la rousse en direction de la salle sur demande tout en expliquant :

- J'ai pensé que tu préfèrerais cela, depuis que Peeves a ouvert sa grande gueule, tout le château est au courant pour nous deux.

- Nous deux ? Souffla Rose sans que Scorpius s'en aperçoive.

- Alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on prenne nos distances avec l'école, les camarades, tout ça…

Il s'arrêta soudain devant un mur vide de tableaux et posa une main contre en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Une porte apparut alors au centre du mur et Scorpius l'ouvrit puis s'y engouffra en entrainant Rose à sa suite.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ce n'était pas dans une pièce lumineuse et luxueuse qu'il l'avait amenée. La pièce était immense, sombre et poussiéreuse, remplie de babioles, d'objets sans importance. Le blond se fraya un chemin parmi les nombreux objets, trébuchant ça et là sur ceux qui jonchaient le sol.

Après avoir traversé un dédale de monstrueuses piles d'objets sans intérêt, il s'arrêta devant une alcôve, bien loin de la porte. D'ailleurs, Rose ne la voyant même plus, se demandait s'ils sauraient retrouver le chemin de la sortie… Mais pour le moment, cela ne semblait pas être la préoccupation première de Scorpius qui la tira dans cette alcôve sombre. Sur le coup, la rousse eut une appréhension. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment ce garçon, s'il la torturait ? S'il la violait ici ? Personne ne pourrait venir à son secours ! Mais elle avait tout de même assez confiance en sa baguette pour réagir en cas d'attaque. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçu une vieille armoire qui semblait avoir souffert des dégâts du temps. Si elle ne su pas tout de suite où Scorpius voulait en venir, elle eut un hoquet de surprise en comprenant que cette armoire n'avait rien de _commun. _

Scorpius posa une main sur la poignée et murmura quelques mots inaudibles, apparemment, des sorts.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Rose tout bas.

- T'inquiète. Répondit le blond avec un sourire.

Soudain, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit et la rousse lança un regard à Scorpius qui se sentit obligé de tout lui expliquer.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'armoire à disparaître non ?

- Celle que ton père a réparée pendant la guerre ? S'enquit Rose bien qu'elle sache pertinemment ce qu'était

Le regard du blond s'assombrit.

- Oui, celle avec laquelle il a fait rentrer les Mangemorts dans le château la nuit où Dumbledore est mort. Lâcha-t-il, tendu.

Rose laissa passer quelques anges. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su si le blond était au courant du passé de son père. Maintenant, elle avait sa réponse. Voir que le Serpentard assumait sa position avec autant de zèle.

- Je suis désolée. Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Je ne voulais pas…

- Laisse tomber Rose. Sourit-il en mettant un pied dans le placard. Tu viens ?

- Où…où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

- Je te l'ai dit, sur le chemin de Traverse.

- En utilisant l'armoire à disparaitre ? Il parait qu'on peut s'y perdre ! C'est dangereux, non ?

- Comme tu l'as toi même mentionné Rose, mon père l'a réparée, et ça fait plusieurs années que je l'utilise, je suis toujours en vie.

Rose pesa le pour et le contre et rentra lentement dans l'armoire.

- Tu ne risques rien avec moi. Assura le Serpentard.

Il y avait une vague odeur de bois vieilli dans cette armoire. La rousse devait avouer que la présence de Scorpius, si elle l'avait effrayée quelques instants auparavant, la rassurait à présent.

Avec un sourire machiavélique, le blond ferma la porte de l'armoire, plongeant les deux jeunes gens dans une obscurité profonde.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, il ouvrait de nouveau la porte et tendait le bras afin de faire sortir Rose de l'armoire en premier. La rousse fit quelques pas et se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, et pleine de poussière. Comme dans la salle sur demande, se trouvaient des étagères remplies d'objets étranges et sales. La pièce était tellement pleine que Rose ne savait ou se frayer un chemin. Finalement, Scorpius passa devant et s'empara de sa main pour la guider. La Gryffondor le suivit sans mot dire et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la porte d'entrée. En jetant des coups d'œil dans la pièce, Rose remarqua la présence d'une caisse et d'étiquettes de prix, elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un magasin… une boutique.

Scorpius tira une clé de sa poche et la glissa dans la serrure qu'il ouvrit facilement. Après quoi, il marmonna encore quelques sorts et sortit dans la rue une fois la porte ouverte. Rose reconnu alors l'Allée des Embrumes.

Oh elle n'y était allée qu'une fois. Un jour, elle s'y était égarée avec Albus, ils devaient avoir une dizaine d'années. Son père était mort d'inquiétude ce jour-là.

Pourquoi Scorpius l'amenait-il dans des endroits aussi mal famés ? Rose se retourna devant la porte et lu le nom de la boutique, car c'en était bel et bien une : Barjow et Beurk. Elle se tourna vers Scorpius et lui adressa un regard étonné, elle ne savait même pas que cette boutique existait encore! Le blond raffermit sa prise sur sa main et s'avança dans la rue par la droite en murmurant :

- Suis-moi, on va sortir d'ici.

Les quelques mètres à parcourir pour gagner le chemin de Traverse furent les plus longs que Rose eut jamais traversé. Elle s'accrocha à la main de Scorpius comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'un vieux sorcier au regard pervers la fixait étrangement. Le blond du le remarquer car il attrapa Rose par la taille et pressa le pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils s'arrêtèrent mais Scorpius ne relâcha pas pour autant la taille de Rose et ce détail faisait rougir celle-ci.

- Allons boire un coup, je t'expliquerai tout ça. Dit-il alors que la Gryffondor ouvrait la bouche pour lui poser des questions.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au pub le plus réputé du chemin de Traverse, l'Ariel Coffee, et Scorpius poussa la porte en s'exclamant qu'un peu de chaleur leur ferait du bien. Effectivement, à l'intérieur régnait une douce chaleur qui détendit aussitôt Rose.

- Deux Bierraubeurres. Commanda Scorpius au bar avant de se diriger vers une table libre, la plus reculée.

Visiblement, il avait envie d'être tranquille. Rose s'installa en face de lui et enleva tranquillement son manteau alors que le blond la fixait avec un rictus apparent.

- Alors comme ça, tu possèdes les clés de Barjow et Beurk ? Demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

- Mon père a racheté la boutique il y a des années de ça.

- Aussi facilement ? Je veux dire, elle dépendait du ministère. Ils ont accepté de la vendre à ton père?

Scorpius joua un instant avec le rebord de la nappe puis jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours afin de voir s'ils n'étaient pas espionnés.

- En fait, ça a été plus compliqué que ça. Avoua-t-il.

De toute façon, il pouvait entièrement faire confiance à Rose Weasley, ce n'était pas elle qui allait rapporter les affaires de son père, surtout si elle était, comme le blond l'avait prévu, à moitié amoureuse de lui.

- Il a du prouver que tous les objets qui y restaient était dénués de magie noire… Mais, c'était pendant une période troublée alors… ils n'ont pas été très regardant et ont prit l'armoire à disparaître pour une simple armoire ! Du coup je peux aller et venir à loisir sur le Chemin de Traverse !

- Les gens ne sont pas étonnés de croiser un étudiant de Poudlard ? S'enquit Rose, impressionnée.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Je me débrouille pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

Ils furent interrompus par le serveur qui déposa une Bierraubeurre devant chacun d'eux.

- Alors ? Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il avec légèreté, conscient de la teinte rose qu'avaient les joues de sa camarade.

- Tu n'as pas prévu un programme ou quelque chose comme ça ? Plaisanta timidement Rose.

- Hum. J'avais surtout prévu de t'impressionner mais je crois que c'est déjà fait avec le coup de l'armoire donc…

Rose se mit à rire.

- Je confirme.

- Cela dit, continua Scorpius en soulevant sa bouteille de Bierraubeurre. Je compte bien remettre ça quand l'occasion se présentera.

Rose sourit avant de boire au goulot de la bouteille.

- Tu sais. Commença-t-elle en prenant la parole. La moitié des filles de Poudlard sont vertes de jalousie.

- A quel propos ? S'étonna le blond.

- Parce qu'on allait à Pré au Lard ensemble.

- Ah pour ça… Souffla Scorpius en faisant mine de comprendre.

Naturellement que toutes les filles de Poudlard auraient aimé être à la place de Rose Weasley. Ce n'était pas très facile à deviner.

- Et bien tant pis, personnellement, je ne regrette absolument pas mon choix. Dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil aguicheur à la rousse.

Cependant ce geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté car il vit le sourire de Rose se faner. Le mot « choix » était peut-être de trop songea rapidement Scorpius. Cela sous-entendait qu'il avait du choisir entre plusieurs filles alors qu'il aurait été plus malin de laisser penser qu'il n'y avait aucun choix possible puisque Rose était « la seule ».

Rose le fixa un instant et détourna le regard en direction de la salle comble, fixant les clients assis autour des autres tables, sirotant leur boisson.

- Je me demandais Scorpius… Commença-t-elle doucement. Pourquoi tu as absolument voulu que je t'accompagne cette après-midi ?

- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

En voilà une question étrange !

- Pourquoi moi ? Insista Rose en le fixant cette fois de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

- Euh. Quelle question. Ironisa le bond. Parce que je ne veux pas d'une autre fille, tout simplement.

La rousse se mit à rougir et s'humecta les lèvres en baissant le regard sur la table.

- Quoi de neuf chez les Gryffons ? S'enquit le blond avec légèreté.

- Pas grand-chose tu sais.

A ce rythme là, ça allait être difficile de trouver une conversation.

- Dis-moi, tu es amie avec Stacy Willis ? Lança-t-il alors.

- Pas vraiment. Répondit la jeune femme en terminant sa bierraubeurre. Pas du tout même.

- Tu sais qu'elle a raccourci ses jupes pour plaire à Gordon Grame ?

- Non ! S'étonna la rousse, intéressée.

- Il parait que le concierge l'a surprise. Non mais franchement, cette fille est vraiment sans intérêt.

- Je confirme. Tu sais qu'elle est dans le dortoir à coté du mien ? L'année dernière elle a rendu les filles qui sont avec elle folles de rage, elle a déchiré tous les rideaux de leurs lits parce qu'elles n'avaient pas voulu lui laisser le lit à coté de la salle de bains et…

Weasley se lança dans une logorrhée verbale incendiaire au sujet de cette fille ce qui réjouit Scorpius. Finalement, elle et lui avaient des points communs. Ils se mirent donc à refaire le monde et à colporter toutes les rumeurs les plus extravagantes au sujet de leurs camarades de classe. Ils éclatèrent de rire de nombreuses fois et Scorpius en vint même à oublier qu'il n'était pas avec l'une de ses amis mais avec _Weasley_.

Ils sortirent du pub deux heures plus tard, le blond ayant insisté pour payer la consommation de Rose.

Une fois dehors, ils firent quelques pas, flânant devant les nombreux magasins ouverts. Le Serpentard ne put ignorer le regard gourmand de Weasley lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la librairie. Il s'y engouffra alors, suivit par Rose qui écarquillait les yeux pour ne rater aucun des nouveaux ouvrages présentés.

- Scorpius ! Regarde ! C'est le dernier de la collection Mandragore ! S'écria Weasley en s'arrêtant devant l'étal de livres.

- La collection Mandragore ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- La même collection que La Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard !

- Aehm oui oui, bien sûr ! Oh c'est fou ça ! S'écria le blond en saisissant un ouvrage.

Alors que Rose commençait à tourner les pages de celui qu'elle avait dans les mains, Scorpius marcha jusqu'à la caisse et en acheta un. Quand il revint auprès de Rose, elle n'avait même pas remarqué son absence et en était à présent à la cinquième page. Il se colla presque contre son dos et lui mit le livre sous le nez en déclarant :

- Celui-ci est pour toi.

Rose ne comprit pas tout de suite et agita faiblement celui qu'elle tenait en main en faisant face au blond.

- Oh, ce sont tous les mêmes.

- Pas vraiment. Soupira Scorpius. Celui-ci vient de passer par la caisse.

- Tu…tu l'as acheté ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Pour toi. Acheva le Serpentard en lui remettant l'ouvrage (qui pesait une tonne !).

- Mais… Merci. Mais…en quel honneur ?

- Y'en faut-il vraiment un ? Susurra Scorpius en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Ca me fait plaisir, voilà tout. Dit-il finalement en constatant que Weasley restait muette.

- Merci Scorpius. S'exclama-t-elle alors.

Elle hésita une seconde et se mit sur la pointe des pieds puis déposa un baisé sur la joue du grand blond. Le jeune Malefoy ignora le fabuleux retournement de son estomac et lui adressa un sourire. Après quoi, ils sortirent de la librairie et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter tranquillement devant un chocolat chaud dans un autre pub bien connu du blond. Rose avait d'ailleurs choisit un chocolat à la myrtille alors que Scorpius avait opté pour le chocolat à la menthe… un vrai délice.

Lorsque l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, ils se dirigèrent avec leurs achats (Rose en avait profité pour racheter de nouvelles plumes et du parchemin) vers l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était l'hiver et il commençait à faire sombre dans les rues. Rose, pas spécialement rassurée, marchait juste à coté de Scorpius qui gardait une main sur sa baguette, sait-on jamais. L'Allée des Embrumes était pleine de gens peu fréquentables et le soir venu, c'était encore pire. Ils avaient presque atteint Barjow et Beurk lorsqu'un sorcier qui inspirait tout sauf confiance agrippa le sac de Rose en demandant :

- Où tu vas comme ça, ma jolie ?

Rose sursauta et, de peur, eut le cœur qui se mit à battre la chamade. Elle chercha à tirer son sac vers elle mais l'homme fit de même et ce n'est pas avec le peu de force qu'elle avait qu'elle pouvait lutter contre cet individu. Scorpius, qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, sortit tout de suite sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme étrange.

- Je te conseille de lâcher ça et de te tirer rapidement. Exigea-t-il sèchement avec un air froid et menaçant que Rose ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Elle devait avouer qu'il était très impressionnant pour un garçon aussi jeune.

L'homme cessa immédiatement de sourire et observa la pointe de la baguette du blond avant de poser son regard sur sa claire chevelure. Il écarquilla soudain les yeux et lâcha le sac de Rose, celle-ci s'empressa de le serrer contre elle. Puis il s'inclina légèrement et s'éloigna en marmonnant :

- Mr Malefoy.

Rose le regarda partir en soupirant de soulagement. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit un bras s'abattre sur ses épaules mais se calma en s'apercevant que ce n'était autre que Scorpius qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

- Allons-y. Déclara-t-il sombrement.

Ils pressèrent le pas et arrivèrent rapidement devant Barjow et Beurk. Scorpius agita sa baguette et la porte s'ouvrit. Après quoi, ils rentrèrent et le blond s'activa à dresser tout un tas de sorts ancestraux pour que personne ne puisse forcer la porte ou les fenêtres et pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Merci Scorpius. Dit Rose, se sentant à présent en sécurité.

Un méchant sourire étira les lèvres de Scorpius alors qu'il était face à la porte. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retourna vers Rose, il afficha un tendre sourire.

- Tu ne risques rien avec moi. Assura-t-il en s'approchant de Weasley.

Il lui attrapa délicatement une main et n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour pénétrer de nouveau dans l'armoire à disparaitre talonné par Rose.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, plongés dans le noir total, Scorpius n'hésita plus. Weasley lui avait lancé des regards enamourés tout l'après midi et il avait eu tout le mal du monde à y répondre. Il ne fallait pas attendre une minute de plus.

Délicatement, il attrapa la rousse par la taille. Dans le noir, il entendit son souffle s'accélérer. Il se pencha lentement vers elle de façon à trouver son visage sans tâtonner dans le noir comme un parfait idiot.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Rose quand elle sentit la joue de Scorpius contre la sienne.

- Quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis très longtemps. Mentit-t-il.

Sans plus attendre, il s'exécuta.

Tout de suite, une constatation s'imposa à lui, une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à propos de Rose Weasley.

Ses lèvres étaient douces.


	14. Bonne Amie

**Bonne Amie **

Oui, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça tout compte fait. Le blond laissa ses lèvres caresser doucement celles de Rose caressa ses hanches de son pouce. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Weasley était plus ronde que Beth, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, depuis qu'il _fréquentait intimement _la brune, il trouvait qu'elle était bien trop maigre, ce n'était pas toujours très agréable quand… Bref, ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, voilà tout. De toute façon, aucune question ne se posait à ce niveau là puisqu' il n'avait pas l'intention de coucher avec Weasley, son plan allait s'arrêter bien avant.

Weasley était si tendue que Scorpius renonça à l'idée d'approfondir le baiser, et puis, ils étaient dans le noir, cela agaçait le blond de ne rien voir. Lentement, il s'éloigna de Rose, celle-ci était trop hébétée pour dire quoi que ce soit, attrapa sa main, et ouvrit la porte du placard. Il agita sa baguette et illumina la salle sur demande, toujours aussi sale et poussiéreuse et jeta un coup d'œil à Weasley qui avait l'air de ne plus savoir ou se mettre.

Scorpius se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie de la salle sur demande – Rose se demanda d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour parvenir à se repérer dans ce dédale de bric-à-brac. Elle laissa son regard tomber sur les hautes armoires et piles de vieux objets inutiles, se rappelant que son père lui avait raconté être déjà venu dans cette même pièce de la salle sur demande avec son oncle. C'était étrange, dans son souvenir, Rose était persuadée que son père lui avait confié que la salle et les objets avaient étés détruits par un incendie magique… Il semblerait que la salle sur demande avait plus d'un tour dans son sac…

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans le couloir, celui-ci était vide. La rousse sentit le regard de Scorpius sur elle et détourna les yeux en se focalisant sur la tapisserie des Dragonniers Roumains. Ce n'est que quand l'héritier Malefoy attrapa son visage par le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien qu'elle osa le fixer sans vergogne, se mordant la lèvre inférieure sans même s'en rendre compte. Le blond se pencha et, une nouvelle fois, l'embrassa délicatement. Rose ne faisait pas un geste à part pousser lentement ses lèvres à la rencontre de celles du blond avec une timidité qu'il devina. Scorpius caressa les lèvres de Weasley avec sa langue et sentit que la rousse frissonnait. Il enlaça sa taille et l'écrasa avec délicatesse contre lui, Weasley n'émit aucune objection. Quand elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, Scorpius s'y engouffra avec assurance et approfondit leur baiser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il rompit celui-ci, posant son front contre celui de Rose.

- Désolé. Murmura-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Je t'ai fais comprendre à plusieurs reprises que tu m'intéressais Rose. Sortir seule avec un Serpentard… Tu as été très imprudente, tu…

- Tais-toi. Souffla la rousse en réprimant un rire.

Le blond raffermit sa prise sur sa taille.

- Sors avec moi. Souffla-t-il.

- Je… Balbutia la rousse.

- Ce n'était pas une question. Sourit Scorpius.

Weasley prit certainement cela pour une plaisanterie mais au fond, Scorpius avait raison, ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une obligation, un ordre. Il lâcha la taille de la rousse et lui prit tendrement les mains.

- Rose. Est-ce que... Il s'humecta les lèvres. Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Il ne fallait pas froisser la fierté des Gryffondors...

- Je… Commença-t-elle avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

- Tu me plais beaucoup Rose. Continua Scorpius en se délectant de la candeur dont faisait preuve sa camarade. S'il te plait.

- Oui. Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

- Oui, quoi ?

- Oui, je veux sortir avec toi. Clarifia-t-elle, écarlate.

Scorpius n'aurait pas cru que ce serait si facile. Et pourtant, la cousine de Potter était bien là, à le regarder avec un grand sourire, l'air cependant très mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs il devait sourire aussi, sinon ça risquait d'être suspect…

- Super ! S'écria-t-il.

Oui, vraiment super.

- Je te raccompagne à ta salle commune ! Déclara-t-il.

***/*\***

- A demain. Dit Scorpius en posant ses deux mains sur les hanches de Weasley, juste devant le tableau de la grosse tourte.

Rose lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim et ne comptait pas se rendre dans la Grande Salle ce soir.

- A demain. Souffla difficilement la rousse en guise de réponse.

Le blond avait rapproché sa bouche de la sienne et Rose se sentait étrangement fiévreuse. Scorpius avait tout à fait remarqué son « état ». Weasley était aussi prévisible que Potter…

Avec lenteur, le Serpentard se pencha sur elle et effleura ses lèvres. Rose frissonna et il raffermit sa prise sur sa taille, de peur qu'elle recule. Mais Weasley n'avait aucunement l'intention de reculer, semblait-il. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et constata que ses lèvres étaient vraiment très douces. Il rigola intérieurement en songeant qu'il était le premier à les toucher : d'après les rumeurs, Weasley n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami. Quand on entrait dans une école à 10 ans pour en ressortir à 17, il était facile de connaître la vie amoureuse de ses congénères. Donc, oui, Rose Weasley n'avait jamais eu de copain et elle avait les lèvres douces. Grâce à lui, elle bénéficierait d'un entrainement intensif en matière d'embrassades, après, elle serait certainement une reine du baiser. En fait, elle avait de la chance, beaucoup de chance d'être formée par le blond ! Et puis, avoir pour premier petit ami Scorpius Malefoy, ça en jette, non ?

Non ?

Scorpius n'était pas imbu de sa personne, pas du tout…

Il pensa brièvement à Beth.

A la place de Weasley, celle-ci se serait très certainement frottée contre lui avec vulgarité, faisant fi de toute bienséance. C'est qu'elle aimait ça, la Beth.

Elle savait bien plus jouer de ses atouts que Weasley, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie… A coté de ça, elle était incapable de réussir des sortilèges basiques ! Scorpius ne pouvait pas vraiment envisager de sortir _pour de vrai_ avec une fille pareille, un Malefoy doit s'afficher avec des gens d'un rang égal au sien en termes d'intelligence, et Beth et ses salades n'étaient pas à la hauteur.

Quand Rose et le Serpentard se séparèrent, celui-ci, toujours avec lenteur, glissa une main dans les cheveux bouclés de la rousse. Il dû même lutter pour les en enlever car ils étaient un peu emmêlés. Il fit un pas en arrière et adressa un grand sourire à Weasley, ainsi qu'un signe de la main.

- Bonne soirée. Dit-il. Je te retrouve demain, au petit-déjeuner.

- Salut. Répondit Rose, tout aussi souriante, avant de se glisser derrière le portrait de la Grasse Dame.

Sans attendre plus longtemps – il était dangereux de se trouver devant l'antre des Gryffondors - Scorpius fit volte face et se descendit quelques marches d'escaliers. Son sourire s'élargit quand il entendit les portraits d'agiter.

- Violette ! S'écria une femme. Tu as vu ?! C'était le fils Malefoy ! Avec la petite Weasley !

- De quoi parlez-vous très chère ?!

Le blond ne s'arrêta pas pour écouter la suite, pressé de se mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

***/*\***

Rose, le cœur battant la chamade, monta les marches menant à son dortoir avec difficulté. La journée avait tellement été riche en émotions que la rousse, épuisée, se sentait lourde et avait envie de s'affaler sur son matelas et de laisser divaguer son esprit.

Malheureusement, ses amies ne lui accordèrent pas ce loisir.

- Rosie ! S'écria Alice lorsque la rousse franchit la porte du dortoir.

Rose s'avança vers son lit et s'y assit, toute sourire.

- Hey ! Lança Sybille en sortant de la salle de bains. Tu étais où ? Personne ne t'a croisée à Pré-au-Lard ! Moi qui espérais te voir avec Malefoy…

- On n'est pas allés à Pré-au-Lard. Expliqua Rose en posant ses achats sur son lit.

- Vraiment ? Mais vous avez fait quoi alors ? Demanda Alice, les yeux écarquillés.

- Vous faites pas d'idées ! S'écria Rose en apercevant le regard entendu que se lançaient ses deux amies. On est simplement allés faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse.

- Le chemin de Traverse ?! Mais… Le concierge ne vous a pas vu sortir ! Vous n'étiez pas sur la liste… Comment ? Vous n'avez pas pu transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Dit Sybille à toute vitesse.

- Non… Scorpius connait un…passage secret qui permet de s'y rendre.

- Un passage secret ? Mais… Tu nous le montreras dis !

- Je ne peux pas, il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire et de ne pas y retourner sans lui. Mentit Rose.

Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'Alice dise à Franck comment aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, que celui-ci le répète à Al… Scorpius lui en voudrait et ce n'était pas la peine que tous les étudiants de Poudlard se promènent sur le chemin de Traverse…

- Et vous avez fait quoi alors ?

- Oh, on s'est promenés… Expliqua Rose en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- C'est tout ? S'enquit Sybille, déçue.

- Non. On… Rose poussa un soupir en affichant un grand sourire. On s'est embrassés.

Alice et Sybille se redressèrent d'un coup en poussant des cris de joie.

- Rosie ! Je te l'avais dit ! S'écria Alice, en levant les mains au ciel. C'était couru d'avance ! Malefoy en pince pour toi !

Rose ne disait rien et se contenait de les regarder, un vague sourire figé sur ses lèvres, les oreilles écarlates.

- Et alors, après ? Demanda Sybille en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

- Il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui. Raconta Rose.

- Ahahh ! Laissa échapper Alice, folle de joie.

- Et ? Poursuivit Sybille.

- J'ai… et bien… j'ai dit oui.

- AHHH ! S'écria Alice en sautillant comme un enfant de huit ans.

- YEAHH ! Lança Sybille en tendant la main pour que la blonde tape dedans.

Celle-ci s'exécuta et s'assit de l'autre coté du lit, à coté de Rose, et commença à lui poser mille questions à propos de leur journée.

La rousse, de nouveau parfaitement réveillée, y répondit avec enthousiasme. Les trois filles ne descendirent pas manger dans la Grande Salle et passèrent leur soirée à se gaver de bonbons et sucreries – que Sybille et Alice avaient ramenées de chez Honeydukes.

* * *

><p>Scorpius partit ranger ses affaires dans son dortoir et alla manger, très fier de lui. Quand il s'assit à table avec Josh, Morgan, Paul et Jeremy, il remarqua tout de suite que Josh mangeait peu. En fait, il n'avait pratiquement pas touché à son assiette alors que Morgan avait vidé la sienne. Ce dernier semblait aussi soucieux et Scorpius trouvait Paul et Jerem extrêmement calmes.<p>

- Alors, ta journée ? Demanda Paul alors que le blond s'asseyait à coté de lui.

- Merveilleuse. Répondit Scorpius en se servant du jus de citrouille.

- Et Weasley ? S'enquit Morgan en fixant Josh qui restait inerte.

- Je sors avec elle.

- Et bien. Railla Jeremy, qui était au courant du plan du blond. Félicitations.

- Merci.

Le blond jeta un petit coup d'œil en coin à Josh dont la mâchoire restait serrée. Scorpius blêmit alors qu'une horrible idée germait dans sa tête. Et si Josh était _amoureux_ de Rose Weasley ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas vrai ? Cela aurait expliqué pourquoi il était aussi agacé lorsque Scorpius parlait de son plan.

Josh lui aurait tout de même dit s'il avait aimé la rousse ! Il ne l'aurait pas laissé mettre en œuvre son idée machiavélique ! Pourtant, cela tenait, depuis le début Josh était contre ce plan, et il trouvait Rose mignonne et sympa ! Incapable de manger autre chose, Scorpius repoussa son assiette et contempla son ami du coin de l'œil, qui tournait et retournait les aliments dans la sienne, sans pour autant y toucher. Josh ne dit rien de plus pendant le repas et se dirigea avec ses camarades de classe vers sa chambre, discutant avec Paul et Jeremy tout en ignorant – volontairement ou non – Scorpius et Morgan qui marchaient derrière eux, se jetant des regards en coin.

- … Complètement marteau avec cette fille. Grommelait Morgan.

Scorpius s'interrogeait, Morgan parlait-il de lui ou de Josh ? Et puis quelle fille d'abord ! Oh mince ! Pourquoi tous ses potes allaient mal cette année ?! Pourquoi _rien_ n'allait justement ?!

- … suis sûr qu'elle l'a recontacté…

- De quoi tu parles ? Chuchota Scorpius alors que les garçons atteignaient la gargouille de l'entrée.

_- Serpent Sortia_. Lança Paul à la gargouille pour qu'elle leur permette d'accéder à la salle commune.

- Je suis sur que Naïa l'a recontacté ! Grogna Morgan dans l'oreille de Scorpius.

Si ce n'était que ça… Songea le blond en pensant tout à coup à Rose. Josh n'avait pas réagit quand il avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec la rousse.

Scorpius secoua la tête en rentrant dans le dortoir. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. Josh n'était pas intéressé par Rose, sinon, il le lui aurait dit ! Ils étaient amis ! Il se serait tout de suite interposé !

Il observa son ami brun retirer sa cape et son haut avant de partir en direction de la salle de bains. Lorsque Josh en sortit, il se coucha sans mot dire et Scorpius fit de même, de plus en plus agacé.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, quand il se réveilla, Paul et Jeremy étaient déjà descendus à la Grande Salle. Morgan tournait en rond et soufflait comme un bœuf. Ce n'est que quand Scorpius sortit de son lit qu'il comprit que son ami avait égaré sa paire de chaussettes préférée. Quand Josh fit son apparition dans le dortoir, il semblait de meilleure humeur que la veille.<p>

- Alors, tu vas retrouver Weasley ce matin ?

- Bien sûr.

- Ton rendez vous s'est donc bien passé hier ? Tu n'en a presque pas parlé.

- Weasley et moi on sort ensemble, ça me paraissait évident que tout s'est déroulé à merveille. Déclara simplement Scorpius afin de ne pas braquer son ami.

- Je t'ai connu plus loquace. Plaisanta Josh.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de détails ?

Il leva un sourcil en fixant le brun. Ce dernier avait l'air surprit. Décidément, le jeune Malefoy avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre les personnes de son entourage.

- J'en veux si ça concerne mon meilleur ami.

Scorpius haussa les épaules, ne sachant que dire. Devait-il tout raconter à Josh ou éviter certains détails ? Et puis, pourquoi en voulait-il des détails ? Etait-il intéressé par Rose ? Le jeune Malefoy se mit à réfléchir soigneusement à ce qu'il allait dire.

- J'y vais, Cathy m'attends. Marmonna soudain Morgan, pas l'air très heureux d'aller retrouver sa petite amie.

Il sortit sans rajouter un mot et quand Scorpius se tourna de nouveau vers Josh, celui-ci haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- Alors ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire.

- Et bien, c'est Weasley quoi.

Le blond s'assit sur son lit.

- Toujours aussi coincée et raide comme un piquet quand on l'embrasse.

- Tu as aimé l'embrasser ?

- Et puis…C'est…ce n'est pas la question. Répliqua Scorpius en le regardant.

Josh sembla déçu.

- Ah bon ? Moi j'aime bien quand on m'embrasse. Ca ne doit pas être le cas du grand Malefoy j'imagine.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien. Soupira Scorpius.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais dire exactement ? Reprit son ami, inquisiteur.

- Que Weasley n'a jamais embrassé personne, elle ne sait tout simplement pas embrasser. Et puis, je ne saurais pas dire exactement de toute façon. Je ne lui ai pas roulé une énorme galoche non plus.

- Ca ne va pas tarder t'inquiète. Assura Josh.

- Mouai. Ronchonna Scorpius en songeant qu'il allait effectivement jouer à l'homme amoureux et que ça risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu. Bon, et toi alors ?

- Quoi moi ? Siffla Josh, beaucoup moins détendu qu'il y a quelques minutes.

- Et bien, personne en vue en ce moment ?

- Personne. Cracha-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Pas même…

_- Personne_. J'ai pas la tête à ça en ce moment Scorp. Tu devrais le savoir.

Gêné, Scorpius hocha la tête et un silence pesant fit son apparition.

- Tu viens déjeuner ? Demanda alors le blond pour calmer le jeu.

Josh hocha la tête et passa devant lui après avoir récupéré sa lourde cape.

Quand les deux garçons arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Scorpius sembla retrouver ses capacités mentales et réaliser que maintenant qu'il sortait avec Rose Weasley, il allait devoir la rejoindre dès le petit déjeuner. Cette perspective ne le réjouissait guère, mais quand il pénétra dans la salle et remarqua que Weasley était là et Potter avec elle, un sourire malfaisant s'étira sur le visage du Serpentard. Enfin, il allait voir Potter bouillir. Il en frissonna d'excitation. Il fit un signe de tête à Josh qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait lui transmettre et s'éloigna en direction de Morgan et Cathy, occupés par un échange salivaire.

Scorpius quant à lui, s'avança lentement en direction de la table des Gryffondor, attirant petit à petit tous les regards sur lui.

Rose et Potter étaient à quelques mètres mais, aucun des deux ne l'avaient remarqué, ils étaient trop occupés à se disputer. Scorpius fit mine de refaire son lacet et les écouta un instant. Ce qu'il entendit lui fit plus que plaisir.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?! S'énervait Potter sans aucune retenue.

- Que _quoi_ est vrai ?!

- Que tu sors avec cette pourriture de Malefoy !

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça dans toute l'école ! Comment tu peux sortir avec lui Rose ?! Tu as perdu la tête ?!

- Albus tais toi ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

- Fallait y penser avant de sortir avec le Mangemort !

- Ne-l'appelle-pas-comme-ça ! Siffla-t-elle, en colère.

- J'l'appelle comme je veux t'as rien à m'ordonner !

- Et moi je sors avec qui je veux ! Tu n'as rien à dire !

- Il va t'embobiner, c'est un enfoiré !

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi. Déclara Rose avec calme en saisissant sa fourchette d'une main tremblotante.

Potter, vert de rage, se rassit en face d'elle et, avec douceur, lui saisit les poignets.

- Rosie, si je dis ça, c'est pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

- Je sais. Mais tu ne lui donne même pas le bénéfice du doute !

Scorpius choisit ce moment pour se redresser, il s'avança avec dignité vers Rose et Potter.

- Je le connais Rose, je…

- Salut beauté ! Lança-t-il d'un ton détendu en ignorant le brun.

Il ria intérieurement en voyant Rose rougir, remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et Potter le fusiller du regard en silence. Scorpius s'assit à coté de Rose et glissa un bras sur ses épaules. De sa main libre, il saisit sa baguette sous sa cape, au cas où Potter tente de lui jeter un sort. Puis, Rose le regarda enfin, peut-être avait-elle l'intention de lui parler, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'embrassa brièvement. Pas de trop grandes embrassades, ce n'était pas la peine, il fallait y aller doucement pour rendre Potter chèvre, et puis Weasley baissait déjà la tête avec les joues rouges. Que voulez-vous faire d'une fille comme ça ? Potter aussi était rouge, mais de colère.

- Potter. Salua Scorpius, s'amusant décidément comme un petit fou.

Albus réagit comme il le souhaitait.

- Toi, lâche ma cousine tout de suite !

Scorpius du faire un immense effort pour réprimer son ricanement, il parvint à le transformer en une moue tristounette.

- Bon écoute Potter, je sais qu'on est loin d'être amis tous les deux, mais est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire des efforts, pour _Rose_ ? Je te promets de rester correct avec toi, si tu fais de même.

Le brun le fixait comme s'il était un misérable vers de terre mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, c'était vraiment la partie la plus drôle.

- Alors, ami ? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main au dessus de la table.

Il lui fit un petit sourire. C'était tellement parfait de voir Potter coincé entre le marteau et l'enclume.

- Va chier. Répondit Albus en se levant.

Scorpius afficha un sourire en coin avant de tourner la tête vers Rose et de prendre un air penaud.

- Tu as essayé au moins. Dit-elle, reconnaissante.

Scorpius jubilait. Non seulement le spectacle de Potter enragé faisait plaisir à voir, mais il profitait en plus de l'air béat et amoureux de sa cousine. Ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve aussi !

Une fois Potter partit, l'héritier Malefoy relâcha la rousse et déjeuna tranquillement avec elle en discutant de banalités. Scorpius remarqua très bien les rougeurs sur les joues de sa petite amie et faisait en sorte de provoquer ces réactions en lui disant combien il était heureux de la journée d'hier et son aboutissement. Quand il détourna les yeux de Rose un bref instant, il remarqua le regard goguenard de son ami Morgan et lui adressa un clin d'œil en réponse, signe que Weasley ne remarqua pas, alors occupée à dévorer une tartine. Josh, à coté de lui, semblait totalement indifférent... Un vrai Serpentard. A moins qu'il soit vraiment indifférent. Scorpius ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui, il décida donc de s'en tenir à son plan.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il alors innocemment à Rose.

- Et bien, je pensais terminer mon devoir d'arithmancie mais ça ne va pas me prendre la journée…

- Parfait ! S'écria Scorpius. On pourrait aller faire un tour tous les deux dans le parc, ou faire autre chose ! Tant qu'on passe la journée ensemble… Ca te dit ?

- Bien sûr. Sourit Weasley, totalement sous le charme.

Le blond attrapa délicatement la main de Weasley et ignora ses ongles rongés en la caressant doucement.

- Ton devoir d'arithmancie ne peut pas attendre ce soir ? Demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

- Je ne voudrais pas me coucher trop tard… Demain j'ai runes et je suis moins attentive quand je suis fatiguée…

_- Rosie_… Souffla Scorpius dans son oreille. S'il te plait… Je veux profiter de toi.

Scorpius rit intérieurement en constatant à quel point cette phrase était vraie. En fait, il ne lui mentait même pas ! Gag !

Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de hocher la tête. Merlin, elle virait Poufsouffle ! Elle tombait totalement sous le charme de Malefoy… Si elle se mettait à céder à ses moindres désirs, elle deviendrait comme toutes ces abruties de filles qu'elle abhorrait. Cela dit, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle aimait se faire courtiser par Scorpius. Et puis, quel mal y'a-t-il à passer une journée avec son petit-ami ?

- Tu veux aller faire un tour dehors ?

- Si tu en a envie. Répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Oui, mais il faut que je repasse par mon dortoir pour prendre une veste plus chaude, et mon écharpe.

- Tu as raison, il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid. D'ailleurs je ferais bien de faire la même chose. Fit-il remarquer avant de terminer son chocolat chaud.

Rose se leva alors et se retourna vers lui.

- On se retrouve devant les portes du château ?

- Ca marche. Accepta-t-il.

La rousse commença à s'éloigner et Scorpius poussa un soupir.

- Rose ! L'appela-t-il.

Surprise, elle se retourna, comme presque tous les élèves qui étaient encore présents au petit-déjeuner. Scorpius se leva à son tour pour la rejoindre.

Avec lenteur, il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et déposa un minuscule baiser sur les lèvres de la rousse, s'étonnant encore de leur douceur.

- A tout à l'heure. Souffla-t-il avant de la relâcher.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, le Serpentard traversait sa salle commune avec sa cape et son écharpe, prêt pour affronter la brise automnale. Il remarqua alors Parkinson, qui travaillait sur une des tables.<p>

- Salut. Lui dit-il en faisant mine de sortir.

- Scorpius ! Attends ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant pour le rattraper.

Le blond sourit, elle avait certainement une idée en tête, et il n'était pas forcément contre.

- Oui ? Dit-il l'air de rien.

- Tu as un moment ? Un moment à m'accorder ?

- Bien sûr. S'esclaffa-t-il. Mais quelques minutes maxi, je dois retrouver Weasley.

Beth pinça les lèvres mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle l'attira dans un coin de la salle commune ou personne ne pouvait les voir, et demanda :

- Notre _arrangement _tient toujours ?

- Tu veux dire nos coucheries sans sentiments ? Répondit Scorpius.

Appelons les choses par leur nom. Il poussa un grognement amusé.

- Bien entendu ! Poursuivit-il. Tu croyais que parce que je – il mima des guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts. – sors avec Rose Weasley, je n'allais plus honorer mes engagements ?

Beth éclata de rire.

- Un truc dans le genre, oui.

- Rassure-toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec Weasley, ça ne fait pas partie de mon plan. Et puis, tu crois franchement qu'elle pourrait me contenter ? Elle sait tout juste embrasser.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, elle est tellement coincée… Souffla Beth en jetant un regard en arrière car quelques personnes venaient de rentrer dans la salle commune.

- Bon, je vais y aller. Déclara alors l'héritier Malefoy.

Il s'éloigna de la brune et s'arrêta un mètre plus loin, se retournant pour lui parler :

- Pas un mot de tout ça à quelqu'un, d'accord ?

- Tu connais ma discrétion. Répondit Beth en passant à coté de lui tout en effleurant sciemment sa cuisse.

* * *

><p><strong>Note - HELP ! <strong>

En fait, je veux caser ce cher Josh - j'avais trouvé quelqu'un ! - et puis j'ai changé d'avis et pensé à un autre personnage. Résultat, je me retrouve comme bien souvent, incapable de prendre une décision. Donc si vous avez une préférence pour un personnage de cette fic, n'importe lequel, merci de me le faire savoir ! Sinon vous subirez les foudres de mon esprit tordu^^ Je compte sur vous!

A la prochaine!


	15. Présomption

**Présomption**

Après sa brève entrevue avec cette chère Beth, Scorpius était remonté dans sa chambre pour récupérer son balai. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire avec Weasley, une idée avait germé dans sa tête : celle de voler en compagnie de la rousse. Même si Weasley n'était pas très calée en quidditch, elle s'y intéressait assez et puis, tout le monde aimait voler !  
>Scorpius descendit donc dans les couloirs, son balai sous le bras. Il y avait peu de monde à l'intérieur en cette matinée, la plupart des élèves étaient restés cloitrés dans leur salle commune ou terminaient leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, d'autres y faisaient même leurs devoirs entre les miettes et gobelets de jus de citrouille.<p>

Le blond se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondors et, quelques minutes plus tard, tomba justement sur Miss Weasley qui afficha un grand sourire en le voyant. Sourire qui lui fut automatiquement rendu par le garçon.  
>Rose Weasley avait revêtu une veste plus chaude ainsi qu'une écharpe aux couleurs rouge et or. Autant dire que cela agressa la vue de Scorpius, et la pensée que le rouge jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux naquit dans l'esprit du blond. La couleur verte lui siérait bien mieux…<p>

- Tu as pris ton balai ? S'enquit-elle en s'approchant de lui, au beau milieu des escaliers.

- Oui, j'ai pensé qu'on devrait aller faire un tour... Tu pourrais essayer le balai que je t'ai donné pour ton anniversaire, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- Pourquoi pas !

Elle se retourna face au tableau de la Grosse Dame et agita sa baguette en lançant un Accio. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ancien balai de Scorpius faisait son apparition devant elle. Le blond en resta un peu étonné. Bien qu'il sache lui aussi réaliser des sortilèges complexes, il fallait une parfaite maîtrise de la magie pour faire venir un balai d'une chambre jusqu'à l'entrée d'une salle commune sans enbrocher quelqu'un au passage.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-il alors en levant le coude, invitant Rose à passer son bras autour, comme c'est la coutume lorsqu'un garçon emmène une fille au bal.  
>La rousse rougit légèrement en répondant à son invitation et Scorpius descendit les marches d'escalier avec elle, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.<p>

Ils traversèrent les corridors et croisèrent des élèves des autres années qui les regardaient étonnés. La majorité des élèves ne se remettaient toujours pas de cette nouvelle : l'héritier Malefoy, dernier du nom, et la fille Weasley, ensemble. Il y avait de quoi être stupéfait.  
>Le blond qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'avoir tous les regards braqués sur lui – c'est souvent le cas quand on dépasse en beauté bien des gens – se surprenait même à trouver que certains exagéraient. Il avait plusieurs fois aperçu des élèves les fixer et la seconde d'après se mettre à chuchoter frénétiquement à l'oreille de leurs camarades. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la Poufsouffle brune qu'ils étaient après croiser, elle semblait le dévorer des yeux quant à l'amie qui la suivait, elle, toisait Rose avec une hostilité flagrante.<p>

- Tu as vu comme ils nous regardent ? Fit remarquer le jeune homme avec un sourire, sachant pertinemment que la rousse n'était pas consciente des coups d'œil malveillants des Poufsouffles.

- Oui. Marmonna Rose. A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu deux personnes sortir ensemble.

Cette dernière réplique, bien qu'elle soit emplie de vérité, fit perdre son sourire à Scorpius.  
>C'était une chose de sortir avec Weasley pour le fun en lui faisant croire qu'il éprouvait des sentiments très purs à son égard, c'était autre chose d'entendre de la bouche de cette fille qu'ils sortaient ensemble, comme s'ils formaient un couple avec deux membres parfaitement épris l'un de l'autre depuis longtemps.<br>Brusquement, un tremblement saisit la main du blond, juste le temps de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

- Tu sais, Alice a trouvé très étrange le fait que tu me donnes ce balai. Déclara Rose sur le ton de la conversation lorsqu'ils sortirent par la cour.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, d'après elle, un joueur de quidditch ne donne jamais son balai…

Alice Londubat était vraiment une bénédiction pour lui. Effectivement, il n'aurait jamais donné son balai à une de ses petites amies, pourtant, il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il ne déplorait nullement la perte de celui qu'il avait offert à Weasley.  
>Le blond parcourut le parc des yeux. Le calme olympien qui y régnait et l'air frais malgré le soleil automnal rendaient ce moment étrange et agréable.<p>

- Ca dépend à qui. Souffla-t-il d'un air canaille en jetant un regard en coin à sa partenaire.

Cette dernière rougit une nouvelle fois, aidée par la caresse de l'air froid sur ses joues.

Il n'y avait personne sur le terrain de quidditch, ils purent ainsi pleinement en profiter.

Ils se mirent à voler tous les deux dans un silence amical. Scorpius parla ensuite de son balai et incita Rose à voler de telle ou telle façon, à poser ses mains à tel ou tel endroit sur le manche. La rousse l'écoutait avec sérieux et semblait très intéressée par ses paroles. Après avoir entendu ce qu'il avait à dire, elle tentait de mettre ses conseils à exécution et partait voler un peu plus loin en lui jettant des regards. Scorpius trouvait ça amusant, presque attendrissant.  
>Du coin de l'œil, le Serpentard observait Weasley voleter entre les anneaux. Elle semblait savourer cet instant même si elle avait l'air préoccupée par la distance qui la séparait du plancher des vaches. Weasley n'était pas trop à l'aise en l'air.<br>Après avoir sagement volé au dessus du terrain de quidditch, Scorpius décréta qu'il y avait des coins plus intéressants à aller voir. Voilà pourquoi il incita Weasley à monter sur son propre balai et à ranger le sien dans les vestiaires de Serpentard en attendant. Lorsque ce fut fait, la rousse grimpa sur le balai du blond, juste derrière lui, et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Malgré le temps plutôt doux, Scorpius frissonna. Peut-être aurait-il du revêtir un pull supplémentaire.

- Tiens-moi bien. Précisa-t-il à la rousse en songeant qu'il n'allait pas voler comme un escargot.

Elle enroula alors carrément ses bras autour de lui et ils partirent en direction du lac noir.  
>Le blond sourit lorsqu'il entendit, au bout de plusieurs minutes de vol, Weasley s'extasier sur la beauté du lieu et du château. Il ralentit au milieu du lac pour expliquer à sa petite amie que la salle commune des Serpentards se situait à cet endroit-là, sous la masse liquide. Rose Weasley était en adoration devant ce paysage magnifique.<br>Pour s'amuser un peu et parce que la plupart de ses anciennes petites amies avaient la frousse quand il faisait ça, le blond, après avoir prévenu Rose tel un gentleman, accéléra franchement et se mit à faire quelques figures basiques mais qui nécessitaient d'avoir le cœur bien accroché.  
>Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Weasley n'était pas une petite chose fragile. Elle poussait des cris amusés et riait, le menton posé sur l'épaule de Scorpius. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire avec elle.<p>

Rose Weasley n'agissait pas comme une fille précieuse et appréciait les sensations fortes que lui procurait le jeune homme.  
>- Ca me rappelle la fois ou mes parents nous ont emmenés dans un parc d'attractions ! C'était super ! S'écria Rose à son oreille après une descente en piquée.<p>

Scorpius ne savait pas ce qu'était un _parc d'artarction_, mais cela devait plaire à Rose, tout comme ses figures.  
>Il continua donc de voler et ce, en allant de plus en plus vite, en tournoyant avec témérité. Rose ne semblait nullement effrayée – bien qu'un peu stressée – et laissait parfois échapper des exclamations joyeuses en agitant les bras. Jamais le blond n'aurait imaginé ça en songeant à Rose Weasley, c'était surprenant et tout à fait plaisant.<p>

Ils volèrent ensuite une petite demi-heure tout en discutant. Rose racontait les histoires de sa famille, elle parlait de son père qui était un gardien incomparable et de ses nombreux cousins tous férus de quidditch. Elle ne tarissait pas de paroles sur leurs longues soirées d'été avec les Potter pendant lesquelles ils pouvaient faire des parties en réunissant le nombre d'équipier réglementaire pour les matchs officiels.  
>Scorpius écoutait les paroles de la jeune femme avec attention. Lui, n'avait jamais eu la chance de pouvoir jouer au quidditch avec un nombre d'équipier convenable, oh bien sûr, il y jouait souvent avec son père et ses amis, mais pendant les vacances, il se sentait parfois un peu seul.<p>

Alors qu'il était dans ses réflexions et que son balai fendait l'air de plus en plus vite, deux mains se posèrent devant ses yeux et un rire cristallin qu'il commençait à connaître résonna dans ses oreilles. Le jeune homme se retrouva provisoirement aveugle et songea avec plaisir que Weasley avait un petit coté Serpentard.

- Ah tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! Plaisanta-t-elle, sans pour autant enlever ses mains du visage du blond.

Scorpius ne répondit pas mais plongea en piqué, au début avec lenteur, puis de plus en plus vite. Le balai penchait dangereusement vers l'avant et la rousse se retrouva rapidement plaquée contre le dos du blond, ce dernier devinait son stress au fur et à mesure que le balai prenait de la vitesse, profitant de son petit effet. Un Malefoy ne se laisse jamais avoir ! Après avoir donc donné une petite frayeur à sa petite amie, l'héritier Malefoy adopta de nouveau une ligne de vol droite et régulière.

- Abruti. Plaisanta Rose en donnant pour la forme, un coup de poing sur l'épaule qui lui fit l'effet d'une plume.  
>Scorpius éclata de rire.<p>

Rose et lui passèrent le reste de la matinée à voler au dessus du lac. En cette saison, l'eau de ce dernier était glacé mais les deux jeunes gens, désormais chacun sur son balai, s'amusaient à effleurer la surface de l'eau de la main. Il faisait tellement beau que Scorpius, bien que volant à quelques mètres au dessus d'elle, pouvait voir le reflet de Rose à la surface de l'eau lorsque la jeune femme se penchait pour frôler la surface transparente.  
>Il apercevait son regard pétillant de malice et les gestes emplis de grâce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqués auparavant. Finalement, Weasley n'était pas si vilaine oui, elle avait un certain charme sur un balai. Voir ses cheveux roux flotter dans l'air avait quelque chose de terriblement apaisant. Le blond surprit même un groupe de garçons Poufsouffle assis au bord du lac à la regarder, à croire qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser que Rose Weasley cachait bien son jeu.<p>

Ils ne descendirent de leurs balais qu'à midi, lorsque la faim commença à poindre dans leurs estomacs. Avant de regagner la grande salle, Scorpius accompagna la rousse devant sa salle commune afin qu'elle puisse ranger son balai.

Arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il se planta devant le tableau et attendit que la rousse passe à travers. Perdu dans ses pensées, il failli sursauter lorsqu'elle parla après plusieurs secondes :

- Scorpius.

- Oui ?

- Tu comptes me lâcher un jour ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Le blond réalisa alors que son bras était toujours autour de la taille de Rose et sa main fermement fourrée dans la poche de la veste de cette dernière. C'est drôle, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

Quand il sortait avec une fille, il faisait tout pour ne pas lui donner la main. Il y était parfois obligé car celle-ci lui faisait une crise, mais cela l'agaçait. Scorpius aimait avoir son indépendance, il détestait avoir toujours quelqu'un sur le dos et le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que ces petites amies avaient l'habitude d'être collantes. Elles lui courraient toujours après et marchaient à ses cotés en le regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit. C'était amusant de voir Weasley éviter son regard et rougir quand elle croisait le sien.

Il desserra son étreinte et la jeune femme fut libre de tout mouvement.

- Je vais poser mon balai, je te rejoins ici.

La rousse monta dans son dortoir et Scorpius se dépêcha de regagner le sien pour ranger ses affaires, bien que l'idée d'exhiber son balai flambant neuf à la table des Serpentard était une idée alléchante.

- Alors ? Méduse sait-elle voler ? Demanda Morgan avec un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut le blond dans la salle commune.

Scorpius se mit à rire face à l'utilisation du surnom, Josh lui, semblait pensif et ne rit pas à la plaisanterie.

* * *

><p>Il revint rapidement devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors et fut étonné que Rose ne soit pas encore descendue. Il prit donc son mal en patience et attendit, s'appuyant tantôt sur un pied, tantôt sur l'autre. Le jeune Scorpius n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'attendre pour quoi ou qui que ce soit. Aussi, il se trouva relativement bête à attendre <em>seul<em> une _fille_ devant l'antre des Gryffondors. Quelle honte… C'était vraiment pour la bonne cause, c'est-à-dire pour voir Potter enrager !

Le blond tourna la tête dans tous les sens, observant brièvement les escaliers, dénués de toute présence humaine. D'ailleurs, où était-il Potty ? Le blond s'étonnait de ne pas s'être encore reçu un sort en pleine figure. De toute évidence, pensa-t-il, les Gryffondors ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient…

- Alors comme ça tu sors avec la petite Weasley ? Fit une voix qui le tira de ses réflexions mentales.

Scorpius mit un certain temps avant de comprendre que c'était la grosse femme du portrait qui lui parlait.

- Hein ?

- Un garnement comme toi, franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'elle te trouve…

- Moi je vois tout à fait ! Répliqua Scorpius, piqué au vif.

Quelle saleté celle-ci ! En plus elle était vraiment mal habillée !

- Quel charmant jeune homme ! Fit une autre voix.

- Violette ! C'est le fils Malefoy ! S'indigna la première.

- Et alors ? Regarde comme il est beau garçon ! Moi je trouve qu'ils sont très mignons tous les deux et…

Elle se tut quand Rose apparut derrière le portrait.

- Allons-y. Proposa Scorpius avec un rictus en attrapant la main de Weasley.

Tous des tarés ces Gryffondors.

* * *

><p>Une fois devant la Grande Salle, Rose et Scorpius hésitèrent quand à l'attitude à adopter.<p>

- Tu veux venir avec moi à la table des Serpentards ? Proposa le blond à contrecœur, préférant de loin déjeuner seul avec ses amis.

Rose accepta timidement, ne souhaitant pas profiter des remarques fort peu sympathiques de son cousin ou son frère. Elle suivit Scorpius, horriblement mal à l'aise bien qu'elle cache relativement bien cette facette en suivant son petit-ami.

Elle s'assit entre lui et Morgan Nott qui avait déjà avalé la moitié du contenu de son assiette de carottes. Scorpius s'assit en face de Josh et vit celui-ci écarquiller les yeux en regardant Rose. Une seconde après, il avait déjà reprit contenance et la saluait, comme si elle était une Serpentard.  
>Les garçons discutèrent de leur journée et Scorpius raconta sa matinée avec Rose sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Josh avait appuyé son coude sur la table et son menton était posé sur sa main. Il semblait n'écouter l'héritier Malefoy que d'une oreille. Il était bien plus occupé à dévisager Rose pour accorder de l'importance au babillage de son ami. Ami qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de son comportement étrange. Josh plissait les yeux, comme s'il y avait du soleil et avait l'air très préoccupé.<p>

Un garçon Serpentard de leur année s'arrêta discrètement derrière Scorpius et jaugea la tête aux cheveux roux à coté de lui.

- Alors maintenant les Gryffondors mangent à la table des Serpentards ? Tu te prends pour qui Weasley ?

Rose était tellement gênée qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture. Scorpius se tourna vers l'importun et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son ami fut plus rapide et remit leur condisciple à sa place :

- Si tu veux éviter de te recevoir un poing dans la gueule, jte conseille de pas la ramener Goyle.

Goyle grimaça et les laissa tranquille, allant s'asseoir le plus loin possible du petit groupe.

- Merci Josh. Marmonna Rose en regardant son assiette alors que le jeune Malefoy restait stupidement muet.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Josh était intervenu. Certes, quand il fallait se retrousser les manches et s'attaquer aux autres, il n'était pas le dernier. Cependant, le brun était de nature calme et Scorpius se demandait pourquoi il montait tout de suite sur ses grands chevaux avec Goyle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un abruti, trop idiot pour se rendre compte de l'exacte portée de ses paroles.  
>Scorpius secoua la tête et écouta distraitement la discussion de Rose et ses deux amis – qui portait sur le cours d'histoire de leur professeur fantôme. Josh était tellement étrange en ce moment… Pourquoi regardait-il Rose Weasley de la sorte ?! Est-ce qu'il s'en rendait compte au moins ? Il devait avoir un faible pour elle, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Pourquoi avait-il prit sa défense aussi rapidement ?<p>

A présent, la discussion avait dévié sur le bal d'halloween passé et Josh n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions à Rose sur sa parure et sa coiffure – de manière masquée naturellement – mais un Serpentard peut aisément parvenir à comprendre le véritable sens de ses questions.

- Ah oui, tu avais une robe… verte c'est ça ?

- Non, marron. Expliquait Rose, sans se rendre compte que Josh, au goût de Scorpius, la fixait un peu trop pour que ce soit innocent.

- Et ton masque, comment était-il déjà ? Vous avez vu, le concierge en avait même mis un à son chat !

- Il était de la même couleur. Non. Sans rire ? Je n'ai pas fait attention.

- La pauvre bête se l'est enlevée toute seule ! Rit Morgan avant de croquer dans un morceau de poulet.

- Je croyais que c'était toi qui avais un masque noir et blanc. Reprit Josh, plus sérieux.

- Hé non…

* * *

><p>A la table des Gryffondors, Albus Potter, Hugo Weasley étaient assis en face de leur ami Franck Londubat.<p>

- Quand je pense que Rose sort avec cet abruti. Ronchonna Hugo en fixant son assiette.

- Elle a plutôt l'air heureuse. Alice n'arrête pas de m'en parler, j'ai l'impression de vivre leur relation par procuration.

- Quelle relation ?! S'énerva Albus en tapant violemment du poing sur la table. Malefoy se fout de sa gueule !

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Tenta calmement de tempérer Franck.

Malefoy se serait découvert une passion pour Rosie du jour au lendemain ? Il se fout de sa gueule.

- D'après Alice… Commença son ami.

- Je me moque de ce que pense Alice ! Malefoy n'est pas clair. Affirma le brun en menaçant du regard son ennemi, assis à la table des Serpentards.

Le blond lui adressa alors un sourire mauvais avant de se tourner vers Rose, ce qui ne fit que mettre la puce à l'oreille du jeune Potter.

* * *

><p>A la fois rassuré et amusé de voir Potty bouillonnant de rage, Scorpius fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur la conversation de Josh et Rose et passa le reste du repas à écouter l'interrogatoire que faisait subir Flint à sa petite-amie qui ne semblait guère étonnée par ses nombreuses questions. Tout comme Morgan d'ailleurs. Ce dernier avait à présent le nez dans son assiette et paraissait morose.<p>

- Ca va toi ? Chuchota le blond au gardien alors qu'il triturait sa serviette.

- Bien sûr ! Répéta-t-il.

- T'as l'air bizarre. Argumenta Malefoy.

- Je me suis pris la tête avec Cathy, on s'est séparés.

- Oh. Je suis désolé. Dit Scorpius pour la forme.

Il savait pertinemment que son ami n'était pas triste pour sa rupture, il en parlait avec une nonchalance non feinte.

- Ne le soit pas. Elle me prenait la tête, j'en avais marre. Répondit le brun en attrapant la serviette qu'il avait pliée de façon originale, comme un origami.

Il leva le morceau de tissu et un grand sourire orna son visage alors qu'il interrompait la conversation de Josh et Rose.

- Hey Weasley qu'est ce que tu dis de ça ? Rigola-t-il, tel un vrai benêt.

Scorpius écarquilla de grands yeux et se posa une main sur le front. Parfois, Morgan avait un certain coté « Goyle » qui effrayait le jeune Malefoy. Très fier de son exploit, son ami brandissait devant lui sa serviette, pliée en forme de culotte.

Rose se mit à sourire et, sans rien dire, elle poussa son assiette au centre de la table et étala sa serviette carrée qu'elle plia une fois, deux fois, puis trois fois. Elle attrapa ensuite deux bouts qui dépassaient et tira en levant la serviette, de la même manière que Morgan. Le tissu prit la forme d'un soutien-gorge.

- Mortel ! S'écria le jeune Nott avec un grand sourire.

Josh s'esclaffa doucement en jetant un regard en coin à Rose alors que Scorpius ouvrait la bouche comme un poisson. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Rose Weasley s'amusait à faire des soutiens-gorges et des culottes avec ses serviettes de table. C'était une distraction tellement masculine et si l'on pouvait dire, tellement Serpentarde.

- Comment tu fais ? S'intéressa alors Morgan en se penchant sur la table.

* * *

><p>- Et en plus tu me raccompagnes devant ma salle commune. Sourit Rose le soir-même, alors que le blond l'avait menée devant le repère des Gryffons.<p>

Ils avaient passé la journée à errer dans le château, à discuter assis sur des bancs. Ils avaient même avancés leurs devoirs. Cela n'avait pas été si désagréable que Scorpius l'aurait cru. Weasley le surprenait de jours en jours.

Le jeune homme observa les escaliers qui faisaient encore des leurs et ne cessaient de bouger. Malheureusement, aucun rouge et or ne faisait son apparition et cela chagrinait le jeune homme. Il avait pensé qu'à cette heure, il allait croiser Potter, mais cet idiot ne daignait pas pointer le bout de son nez.

- J'aurais jamais cru que Scorpius Malefoy était un garçon aussi romantique. Ajouta-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Le blond déglutit de travers et faillit toussoter comme un parfait abruti en entendant cette phrase.

Romantique ? Lui ?

Quelle idée tordue ! Scorpius était beau, drôle, intelligent, mais certainement pas romantique ! C'était justement une des choses que ses anciennes petites amies lui reprochaient sans arrêt. Weasley était vraiment une fille à part pour prendre pour du romantisme ce qui n'était que de la perfidie.

Elle avait l'air contente d'avoir fait cette surprenante constatation. Seigneur ! Il allait _vraiment_ devoir être romantique avec Weasley. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il allait peut-être devoir faire plus d'efforts qu'avec ses anciennes petites amies, même si en fait, il ne comptait pas s'em_bourber_ - quel jeu de mot ! - dans une relation avec la rousse. Ses ex lui reprochaient toujours de ne pas faire assez attention à elles. Il en avait larguée la majorité pour ça, les autres ayant été congédiées car elles ne l'intéressaient plus ou l'agaçaient avec leurs stupides remarques et gloussements. Elles se sentaient « délaissées », « bon, en même temps ses ex n'étaient que des vraies potiches et, bien que la timidité de Weasley faisait qu'elle se taisait et se faisait toute petite pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, Scorpius avait du mal à l'imaginer comme telle.  
>Il était persuadé qu'elle avait un coté « Serpentard » caché. Peut-être était-ce une élucubration sortie tout droit de son esprit, mais il s'imaginait de plus en plus que Weasley se taisait, mais qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Pour le moment, ses conclusions s'étaient avérées être exactes, la rousse lui avait démontré qu'il avait raison avec le coup du soutien gorge en serviette. Voilà pourquoi il devait redoubler d'efforts pour la convaincre du profond amour qu'il ressentait pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit repu de la vision de Potter enragé. Il allait devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Mettre les bouchées doubles pour devenir la quintessence du romantisme. Le romantisme à l'état brut. Que ça allait être difficile ! Il allait devoir prendre des cours avec Josh, Morgan était un vrai ours, il ne pourrait jamais le renseigner à ce sujet.<p>

Scorpius se contenta de hausser modestement les épaules avec un faible sourire, geste qui n'échappa pas à Rose qui sentit son cœur fondre. Scorpius Malefoy était vraiment craquant parfois.

Le blond fit un pas en avant et posa ses mains sur la taille généreuse de la rousse. Cette dernière sembla se crisper mais cela ne dissuada pas le jeune homme d'agir. Il trouvait ce qu'il touchait plutôt alléchant, Beth, elle, était trop fine à son goût. Pas qu'il aimait les filles trop grasses, mais il y a un juste milieu. Cachée sous ses longues robes d'écoles, Weasley semblait être dans les normes. Il approcha son visage du sien et plongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes de la jeune femme. Un sourire un peu niais apparut sur son visage indépendamment de sa volonté avant qu'il ne dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es loin de connaître toute la vérité sur Scorpius Malefoy. Plaisanta-t-il ensuite.

- J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus en tout cas. Répondit Rose en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

- A demain ! On se retrouve dans la grande salle !

Il agita la main pour lui souhaiter bonsoir, fit demi-tour et marcha en direction de sa propre salle commune.

* * *

><p>C'est presque avec plaisir qu'il se fit aborder par Potter sans trop de brusquerie quelques minutes plus tard, au détour d'un couloir. Comment Potter faisait-il pour constamment savoir où il se trouvait ? Ce type avait-il des antennes sur la tête ?<p>

- Potter. Soupira Scorpius en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Grogna le brun, sans pour autant devenir agressif.

- Non.

Provoquer Albi Potty n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais l'expression qui se peignit sur son visage valait bien ce risque.

- Je veux que tu laisses ma cousine tranquille.

Scorpius s'empêcha de rire. Le brun avait l'air déjà plus sympathique, comme s'il essayait de le prendre par les sentiments. Malheureusement pour lui, ce genre d'argument ne fonctionnait pas avec le jeune Malefoy. Les moqueries, les sorts et les coups qui avaient plu sur lui dès son entrée à l'école lui avaient appris à ne pas s'encombrer avec de tels détails.

- Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit ? Je ne veux pas quitter ta cousine. Répondit le blond avec un air ennuyé.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras, impatient.

- Pas avec moi Malefoy. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je ne te comprends pas, Potter.

Il fit quelques pas et dépassa le brun, attisant l'exaspération de celui-ci.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange de la promesse que tu quittes ma cousine ?

- Pardon ? S'offusqua Scorpius en se retournant, tel un vrai comédien.

- Tu as très bien compris, Malefoy ! Répliqua Potter en s'avançant vers lui pour aller presque coller son torse contre le sien, menaçant.

- Et toi, tu m'as très mal compris, Potter ! Reprit le blond en se régalant des réactions du brun.

Il avait l'impression d'être un maître d'orchestre. Il dirigeait tout, menait la partie et à la fin, il la remporterait à coup sûr contre ce cher Potter.

- Comment peux-tu croire que je sois intéressé par ce type de marché ?

- Ne me fais pas rire, Malefoy ! Puisque tu ne me réponds pas, je vais te proposer quelque chose : tu romps avec ma cousine et tu ne l'approches plus. En échange, je n'attrape pas le vif d'or, lors du prochain match contre Serpentard.

Les yeux de Scorpius s'illuminèrent. Une offre alléchante. Leur abruti attrapeur n'était pas très en forme, Potty n'en ferait qu'une bouchée, et la rencontre Serpentard/Gryffondor serait bientôt imminente. Le blond dû vraiment se faire violence pour prendre un air effarouché.

- Laisse tomber, Potter. Souffla-t-il en faisant demi-tour pour de bon.

Il fit quelques pas et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Malheureusement pour toi, je ne veux rien d'autre que ta cousine. Répondit-il en essayant de paraître le plus sincère possible.

Il fut surpris que Potter ne lui jette pas un sort alors qu'il avait le dos tourné.

* * *

><p>La première réaction de Scorpius une fois dans son dortoir, fut de se laisser tomber sur son lit et de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Cette petite comédie lui demandait beaucoup et il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin. C'était épuisant de devoir constamment faire attention à ses gestes, ses réactions. Il allait devoir fournir un cuisant effort pour que cela devienne naturel.<p>

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? S'éleva une voix du lit d'à coté.

- Elle s'est déroulée à merveille. Répondit Scorpius en adoptant un air jovial.

Les visages de ses deux meilleurs amis apparurent alors derrière les rideaux du lit d'en face, soit, celui de Josh. Des papiers étaient éparpillés sur le matelas, signe qu'ils étaient en train de travailler ou plutôt : Josh cherchait à travailler et Morgan lui racontait ses histoires à dormir debout en piquant ça et là quelques réponses choisies soigneusement dans les feuilles de l'autre Serpentard.

- Que s'est il passé avec Méduse ? S'enquit Morgan en écartant les rideaux.

- Il parait que je suis « romantique ». Parla Scorpius d'une lente voix.

Morgan éclata bruyamment de rire alors que Josh se contenta d'un sourire accompagné d'un rire sourd, provenant du fond de la gorge.

- C'est Rose qui a dit ça ? Demanda doucement ce dernier.

- Oui.

Même ses amis pensaient qu'il était la bas de gamme même à ce niveau là. Rassurant !

- La pauvre ! Elle va vite déchanter.

Scorpius se leva de son lit et alla s'asseoir en face de Josh sans remarquer qu'il écrasait la plupart de ses parchemins.

- Hé ! Mes cours ! Grogna le brun en le poussant sans ménagement au bout du lit.

Le jeune homme récupéra ses papiers sous les fesses de son ami et rassembla le tout en une pile homogène qu'il posa sur sa table de nuit.

- Joshy ! Faut que tu m'aides ! Pria Scorpius en se rapprochant de son ami.

- Que je t'aide pour quoi au juste ? Demanda Josh en plissant les paupières, soupçonneux.

- Il faut que tu m'apprennes à être romantique !

- Scorp, désolé de te dire ça mon vieux, mais tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, ça va être difficile de te rendre ro…

- Oh Josh ! S'il te plait ! Supplia son ami en lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

- Aller Josh ! Sans toi Scorpius est perdu ! Se gaussa Morgan. Aide-le.

- S'il te plait !

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et finit par accepter.

- Très bien, demain je…

- Maintenant ! S'écria Scorpius en s'allongeant sur le lit de son ami.

- Faut pas te gêner !

- Plus vite tu auras fait de moi un garçon romantique, plus vite tu seras débarrassé de moi.

- Poussez-vous, je veux pouvoir m'allonger sur mon lit. Râla alors le brun.

Il prit place sur ses draps et s'allongea tranquillement sur son oreiller en poussant Scorpius, sans gêne. Ils parvinrent à rentrer tous les deux sur le matelas sans trop de difficultés et le blond écouta alors les conseils avisés.

- D'abord, commença Josh alors que Morgan regagnait son propre lit après avoir chipé les devoirs rédigés de son ami sur sa table de nuit, je vais t'expliquer ce que c'est que d'être un garçon romantique. Un garçon romantique pense à sa petite amie avant lui. Ce qui veut dire, que toi, tu ne penses qu'à Rose. Quand elle n'est pas avec toi, tu espères qu'elle arrive. Quand elle te quitte, tu n'attends que de la retrouver.

- Hein ? S'étonna le blond.

Josh parlait d'une voix monocorde, les bras croisés derrière le dos tout en fixant le plafond.

- Tu aimes tout d'elle. Son nom, son prénom, ses cheveux, ses yeux, jusqu'à ses ongles rongés et ses exaspérantes manies.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Scorpius faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer et faire rentrer dans sa caboche les paroles de son ami, seulement, il ne se sentait pas capable de telles absurdités. Aimer des ongles rongés… qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Josh devait avoir sa propre définition du romantisme et ne partageait certainement pas celle des garçons « normaux ». Toutefois, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui et jamais il n'aurait envisagé de demander de tels renseignements à un autre.

- Tu restes avec elle le plus possible : en cours, au déjeuner, au dîner, au souper, au goûter… Bref tu m'as compris. Si d'aventure tu ne peux pas l'approcher, tu la dévores des yeux. Tu te crispes dès qu'un autre garçon ose la toucher, voire lui parler…

- Faut pas exagérer… L'interrompit Scorpius.

- Tu voulais que je te donne ma définition du romantisme non ? Siffla son ami en s'appuyant sur un coude pour le regarder.

- Oui.

- Alors écoute et ferme-la !

Il s'allongea de nouveau et reprit son récit là ou il l'avait laissé.

- Ses moindres défauts sont des qualités, quand elle rougit, elle est encore plus craquante que d'habitude, pareil quand elle fait une remarque maladroite…

Le blond se retint de protester. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne pouvait faire en sorte que des défauts deviennent des qualités.

Josh partit dans de longues explications concernant le comportement que Scorpius devait adopter avec Rose. La retrouver tous les matins, l'embrasser plusieurs fois par jour, lui tenir la main dans les couloirs et éviter de regarder les autres filles et de répondre à leurs sollicitations pendant qu'il serait en couple avec elle.

- En fait, elle est tellement parfaite que ton monde ne doit tourner qu'autour d'elle. Dit Josh au bout de longues minutes.

Scorpius en avait mal à la tête. Il avait bien écouté Josh et une interprétation de ses paroles avait germé dans son esprit serpentardesque. Pendant son monologue, son ami avait semblé se parler à lui-même. Il donnait l'impression à Scorpius d'exprimer ses propres sentiments à haute voix. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, le blond avait l'impression grandissante que Flint ne parlait pas de généralités sur le romantisme selon lui mais de ses propres sentiments envers une certaine personne. Cette constatation terrifia Scorpius, encore plus lorsque pour conclure, Josh lança en le regardant droit dans les yeux sans ciller :

- Weasley est une fille géniale d'accord, c'est la plus belle fille de l'école !

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? S'étrangla Scorpius avec des yeux ronds.

- Scorp ! S'énerva son ami. On s'en fout de ce que je pense ! Je suis en train de t'expliquer ce que _toi_, tu dois penser !

Ne voulant pas le fâcher davantage, le blond hocha la tête et s'empressa de le remercier.

En s'endormant quelques minutes plus tard, Scorpius Malefoy ne se trouvait pas plus romantique qu'avant. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il avait apprit à se comporter en gentleman, par contre, il était à présent convaincu d'une chose : Josh était amoureux de Weasley et lui, s'était encore fourré dans une merde noire.

Comme quoi, le manque de bol, ça devait être générationnel !


	16. Asémantique

**Asémantique**

Le blond s'était longuement demandé s'il devait rompre avec Rose ou non, à cause de Josh. Il s'était retrouvé un peu bête le lendemain des explications du brun sur le romantisme, d'autant plus que Josh avait royalement ignoré Rose au petit déjeuner et porté son attention sur une autre fille de Serpentard, assise près de lui.

Ce comportement avait perduré et Flint ne semblait plus faire attention à Rose, c'était tout juste s'il écoutait Scorpius lorsqu'il racontait ses moments passés avec elle. Il ne semblait ni heureux, ni malheureux mais totalement indifférent. Le jeune Malefoy ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec Morgan mais ce dernier avait toujours la même réaction : il commençait par se moquer de Scorpius en s'écriant : « Ahah ! Tu as peur que Josh te vole ta Méduse d'amour ? » puis, une fois le blond bien agacé, il braillait : « Mais les rousses, ce n'est pas du tout le style de Josh ! Moi je te dis qu'il est toujours amoureux de Naïa ! ».

Complètement à coté de la plaque !

Et puis qu'est ce qu'il avait contre les rousses d'abord ?!

Scorpius Malefoy se sentait pieds et poings liés. Si Josh était _vraiment_ amoureux de Rose, il devait rompre tout de suite et donner raison à Potter or, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, d'autant plus que Josh ne semblait _pas si amoureux que ça_.  
>Il était amoureux sans l'être vraiment, en somme.<p>

Les paris étaient donc ouverts concernant l'identité de celle dont Josh Flint était mordu. Les garçons du dortoir avaient plusieurs fois cherché à lui poser la question, Scorpius s'était malheureusement fait devancer par Morgan qui avait lâché avec ses gros sabots :

- Alors ?! T'es bizarre en ce moment ! Avec Scorp' on pense que t'es amoureux d'une fille et que tu veux pas nous le dire !

Ce jour là, le jeune Malefoy s'était retenu de sauter à la gorge de son ami car suite à cette question, Josh s'était braqué et n'avait plus voulu dire un mot à propos des filles qui lui plaisaient. Même Paul et la délicatesse qui le caractérisait n'avait pas réussi à lui faire cracher le morceau, la question restait donc entière.

A coté de ça, Flint s'amusait à raconter à Scorpius que lui et Weasley faisaient l'inverse des couples normaux :

- Au début, ils s'aiment et passent leur vie ensemble et à la fin, ils ne peuvent plus se supporter et se critiquent sans arrêt ! Toi, tu la critiques et ensuite...

Scorpius ne supportait pas ses insinuations sans fondement.

D'accord, il s'entendait bien avec Weasley, d'accord, elle n'était pas si laide que ça, mais tout de même, de là à dire qu'il en était amoureux ! Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'une fille ! Même Beth, avec qui il couchait deux à trois fois par semaine dans ses bons jours, ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça et, une fois son affaire terminé, il s'empressait de la faire quitter le dortoir pour ne pas avoir à supporter son babillage ridicule.

Le jeune Malefoy savait bien que ses amis aimaient le taquineret qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on insinue qu'il pouvait être amoureux d'une Weasley, mais il n'avait jamais été très patient et au bout d'un moment, ce genre de remarques avait tendance à l'agacer. Heureusement qu'ils savaient où était la limite et se taisaient quand le blond n'était pas d'humeur. Lui et Weasley n'étaient pas un vrai couple. Pour se rassurer, Scorpius pensait que même ses amis s'étaient fait avoir par ses merveilleux talents d'acteur !

Car effectivement, deux semaines plus tard, il avait fait d'énormes progrès. Les gestes qu'il se forçait à faire auparavant étaient devenus des gestes banals et le blond s'étonnait lui-même de cette performance.  
>Tous les matins, il allait attendre Weasley devant sa salle commune et ils déjeunaient ensemble.<br>Tous les soirs, il exécutait le même programme à l'envers.  
>Il leur arrivait quelques fois de manger ensemble le midi mais la plupart du temps, Rose préférait rester avec ses amies à la table des Gryffondors et Scorpius utilisait efficacement l'excuse « je ne veux pas m'imposer, cela te mettrait dans une position délicate vis à vis à ton cousin » pour le pas avoir à manger à la table des Gryffons. Ainsi, il parvenait efficacement à se dégager du temps libre avec ses amis tout en passant des moments agréables avec Weasley. Lui qui avait pensé qu'il aurait du mal à discuter avec elle, il s'était grandement trompé. Même s'ils n'avaient pas exactement les mêmes centres d'intérêts, ils arrivaient à comprendre pourquoi l'autre aimait telle ou telle chose. Scorpius, à force d'entendre Weasley raconter des évènements historiques, en était même venu à s'intéresser au cours d'histoire de la magie, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Josh n'arrêtait pas de le fixer pendant ce cours, soit disant que son comportement « l'inquiétait ». Quel abruti celui-là !<p>

Scorpius passait donc la plupart de son temps avec Weasley. Si au début il avait trouvé cela difficile, cela lui paraissait maintenant normal. Embrasser Rose était maintenant assez agréable et le blond se surprenait parfois à faire des comparaisons entre elle et Parkinson. En fait, Weasley embrassait plutôt bien. D'ailleurs un samedi après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient sur les gradins du terrain de quidditch, Rose l'avait embrassé par surprise. Le palpitant de Scorpius s'était mit à battre la chamade sans prévenir et le blond était resté coi pendant plusieurs bonnes minutes après le baiser. Ca avait fait rire Rose qui croyait qu'il se moquait d'elle. Naturellement, le jeune homme s'était bien gardé de raconter cet épisode à Josh et Morgan qui auraient fait des suppositions idiotes. L'histoire du feuilleton moldu de Josh serait revenue sur le tapis et puis, Scorpius trouvait la réaction de son cœur plutôt normale. Après tout, quand on est surprit, quand on nous fait peur ou sursauter, notre cœur s'emballe. Rien à voir avec Weasley donc.

Scorpius, pour jouer le jeu, se _sacrifiait_, faisait donc de son mieux pour l'embrasser souvent : dans les couloirs, devant les salles de cours, au beau milieu de l'après midi et même, pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs, ce qui amusait bien ses amis. Quand ils étaient seuls, leur nouvelle occupation principale était de charrier Scorpius et ce dernier démarrait au quart de tour.

- Alors, tu as vu ta petite chérie aujourd'hui ? Raillait Morgan.

- A quand la nouvelle rencontre avec son roudoudou d'amour ? Insistait Josh.

Le jeune Malefoy s'énervait à chaque fois.

- Ce n'est PAS ma chérie et je ne suis PAS son roudoudou ! Criait-il dans le dortoir des garçons sous les rires de ses amis.

Naturellement, dès qu'il le pouvait, Scorpius en rajoutait un peu avec Weasley pour faire enrager Potter. Quand le brun était dans les parages ou que Scorpius l'apercevait au loin, il s'empressait d'attaper Rose par la taille et de lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille qui la faisaient parfois rougir. Le soir, avec Josh et Morgan, ils riaient beaucoup en se remémorant les expressions que Potter avait abordées en apercevant Scorpius et Rose ensemble.  
>La fois où Scorpius avait embrassé Rose comme un dieu et celle où il lui avait caressé les cheveux en plein cours de potion étaient restées gravées dans les mémoires des Serpentards. Potter en avait raté sa préparation. Sa mixture qui était censée être rouge avait tournée au noir d'encre. Le prof lui avait même fait la remarque qu'il était plus concentré sur ses camarades que sur sa potion. Scorpius en riait encore.<p>

Malgré tout, le blond ne s'estimait pas assez dédommagé pour tout le mal que Potter lui avait fait. C'est vrai quoi, il avait énormément souffert à cause de lui étant petit, et quelques grimaces sur le visage de Potter ne sauraient le contenter.

A cause de toutes ces histoires, Scorpius avait de plus en plus mal au crâne et vidait la plupart de ses bons souvenirs avec Weasley dans sa Pensine personnelle pour ne pas se sentir coupable. Il lui prenait parfois un élan de mélancolie quand il était avec elle et hésitait quant à la marche à suivre. Même si Rose était la cousine de Potter, elle n'avait visiblement rien à voir avec lui, elle était sympa, et douce. Elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche. Voilà pourquoi Malefoy, pour ne pas se laisser envahir de fiel, vidait quelques souvenirs dans sa Pensine, sans pour autant les oublier. Disons que les souvenirs étaient atténués, il restait indifférent en y repensant et cela lui évitait bien des soucis.

* * *

><p>Ce matin, en cours de DCFM, Scorpius était d'une humeur massacrante. Seul Josh pouvait l'approcher dans ses moments-là et il l'avait prévenu : c'était à ses risques et périls.<p>

- Scorpiiius. Demanda nonchalamment Kimberley, une fille de Poufsouffle qui faisait de son mieux pour se montrer digne de l'intérêt du blond.

- Quoi ? Grogna l'intéressé sans relever les yeux de son parchemin alors que le prof leur énonçait quelques sorts d'attaque et de défense.

Scorpius n'était pas très heureux de se faire interrompre à un moment pareil. Pour une fois, le cours était particulièrement intéressant car il parlait de sorts d'attaque et il notait avec soin les différentes formules qu'il pourrait tester sur Potter, à l'occasion.

- Je suis sûre que tu connais la moitié de ces sorts toi, non ? Minauda la jeune fille.

Le blond se retint de s'énerver. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kimberley lui faisait des remarques de ce genre. Généralement, il se faisait mousser en acquiesçant et en en rajoutant des tonnes.

- Même si je les connaissais, en quoi ça te regarde ?! Répliqua-t-il, la voix aussi sèche qu'un désert aride.

Kimberley écarquilla un moment les yeux avant de faire volte face. Elle ne se retourna plus pendant l'heure et demie qui suivit.

De toute façon, Scorpius avait décidé de tirer un trait sur les Poufsouffles.  
>Elles étaient trop fades, insipides, lassantes. Ca ne l'intéressait pas du tout.<p>

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as ? Se risqua à demander Josh alors que le cours se terminait.

- Mais rien. Ronchonna Scorpius en fourrant ses livres de classe dans son sac.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien, tu as jeté Kimberley alors que d'habitude je dois supporter de t'entendre vanter tes mérites avec elle pendant une demi-heure !

- Mon plan est en train de tomber à l'eau ! Voilà ce qu'i se passe ! Riposta-t-il.

L'air nonchalant de son ami l'irrita au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts et tous ces sacrifices pour la si maigre consolation de voir Potter agacé ! Il voulait le rendre fou de rage, le faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même !

Ils mirent leurs sacs sur leurs épaules et sortirent avec le reste de la classe. Josh eut la bonne idée d'attendre que la foule des élèves se soit dispersée pour lui demander :

- C'est-à-dire, Weasley a tout découvert ? Elle t'a largué ?

- Aucune fille ne me larguerait ! S'esclaffa le blond.

- Alors quoi ?

Scorpius regarda autour de lui avant de parler, comme s'il s'apprêtait à confier un lourd secret à son ami.

- Ce matin, j'ai déjeuné avec elle, à la table des Gryffondors.

- Oui.

- Et il était huit heures moins le quart quand elle s'est aperçue qu'elle avait oublié son livre d'arithmancie. Alors elle est repartie le chercher dans son dortoir et elle a filé directement en cours. Le temps de monter prendre son fichu bouquin et de monter à la tour, elle aurait été en retard si elle était restée plus longtemps.

- Oui, et alors, je ne vois pas le problème. Soupira Josh, las des lubies de son ami.

- Alors, alors, elle est partie sans m'embrasser.

- Oui bon, elle était pressée…. Souffla Josh avant de se remettre en route.

- Ce n'est pas un problème ?! Si elle ne m'embrasse pas, elle ne s'intéresse plus à moi ! Si elle ne s'intéresse plus à moi, mon plan va tomber à l'eau et Potter va continuer à se foutre de ma gueule en toute impunité !

Son ami ne répondit rien. Le blond s'en inquiéta et lui jeta un coup d'œil, tout en continuant à marcher. Il fut franchement gonflé de voir que Josh souriait.

- Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il froidement. Pourquoi tu souris comme un abruti ?

- C'est toi qui est abruti si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Répondit tout aussi froidement son ami avant d'accélérer le pas et de l'abandonner au beau milieu du couloir.

Scorpius passa le reste de la journée à ruminer ce qu'il appelait « cet échec ». Quand Weasley vient finalement le voir quelques minutes le soir, avant de manger, il lui sauta pratiquement dessus pour lui rouler ce que Morgan avait qualifié d'une « galoche digne de ce nom ». Quand elle s'était éloignée, Rose avait les joues roses et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Potter par contre, qui les observait depuis la table des Gryffondors, serrait nerveusement sa baguette et était de toute évidence torturé entre l'idée de jeter un sort à Scorpius ou de ne rien faire pour ne pas fâcher sa cousine. Le blond adorait savoir qu'il tenait Potty, qu'il était coincé, fait comme un rat. Alors que Rose s'éloignait de lui, le blond fit un grand sourire à Potter et agita la main, de manière amicale.

Narguer Potter, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Alors qu'il terminait son assiette de haricots, le blond fut appelé par Parkinson, qui vint s'asseoir à coté de Josh, en face de lui, pour quelques minutes seulement. Ce laps de temps fut suffisant à Scorpius pour remarquer que son ami pinçait les lèvres et fronçait le nez. Il était bien évidemment incommodé par la présence de la fille qui avait appuyé les coudes sur la table sans se soucier de le gêner dans son repas.

- Dis, Malefoy. Parla-t-elle en ignorant royalement le brun, assis à coté d'elle. Tu as des devoirs à faire ce soir ?

- Tout dépend de quels devoirs tu parles. Répondit le blond, amusé.

Beth lui adressa un grand sourire et souffla discrètement à son encontre :

- Ce soir, même lieu.

Scorpius hocha simplement la tête et reporta vite son attention sur son assiettée qui refroidissait.

Josh, qui semblait se retenir depuis quelques minutes, se pencha alors sur lui et chuchota :

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu nous vires de notre dortoir pour forniquer avec cette trainée ?!

- Euh… Commença Malefoy, prit au dépourvu. Oui.

Son ami se redressa alors, agacé.

- Eh Joshy, ce n'est pas parce que tu prônes l'abstinence que tout le monde doit faire de même ! Rigola Morgan en passant un bras autour des épaules du brun.

- Toi, ta gueule. Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne crie pas ma vie sexuelle sur les toits qu'elle est inexistante ! Répliqua Josh avant de se dégager et de laisser les deux garçons en plan.

Le gardien de Serpentard le regarda partir, bouche ouverte.

- Il… il déconne là. Demanda-t-il à Scorpius.

- Va savoir…

Après avoir terminé de manger, les deux garçons regagnèrent tranquillement la salle commune des Serpentards. Scorpius y aperçu Josh en train de lire un livre, juste devant une cheminée. Deux filles de première année le regardaient, un peu plus et un filet de bave allait bientôt couler sur leur menton si ça continuait.

Le blond adressa un signe de la main à son ami et monta dans son dortoir, se demandant si Beth y était déjà ou non.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, la réponse se métamorphosa sous ses yeux. Parkinson était bien dans son dortoir et même, dans son propre lit. Le blond grimaça, inconsciemment. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les manières de Beth, heureusement qu'elle avait quelque chose à offrir pour compenser ses usages douteux. Elle lui adressa son traditionnel sourire aguicheur et le blond réalisa que ses vêtements avaient été soigneusement posés sur SON valet de chambre. Agacé, il ouvrit la porte de son placard et lui tourna le dos. Il marmonna ensuite quelques sorts en pointant sa baguette au dessus de ce que Beth voyait de loin comme étant une sorte de saladier. Puis il plaça sa baguette contre sa tempe et fit un petit geste de la main, un long filament d'argent sortit de son esprit. Avec soin, il déposa le souvenir dans sa pensine de fortune pendant que Beth grognait, impatiente :

- Tu es obligé de faire ça maintenant ?

- Désolé chérie, je ne pourrai pas me concentrer sinon. Répondit le garçon avec légèreté, sans lui accorder un regard.

Sa performance pouvait bien attendre 5 minutes…

Peu de temps après, lorsqu'il eut enfin rangé sa pensine, il se retourna face à elle et la jaugea du regard. Beth lui fit un clin d'œil et leva légèrement une jambe en le fixant. Son manège ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effet au Serpentard. Elle était belle, oui, mais il y avait des tas de filles à l'école qui l'étaient aussi, alors elle ou une autre…  
>Seulement voilà, seule une Serpentard pourrait accepter ce type de marché. D'ailleurs, c'est Beth elle même qui l'avait initié. Les filles verts et argents n'étaient pas réputées pour leur pudeur. C'est avec les pensées embrouillées et un malicieux sourire en coin que Scorpius la rejoignit.<p>

* * *

><p>Le week-end qui suivit, Rose était restée un peu plus tard dans la salle commune avec ses amies et faisait de son mieux pour ignorer l'air ronchon de son cousin Al. Elle avait passé l'après-midi avec Scorpius plutôt que de venir avec les filles regarder l'entrainement de quidditch de sa maison et Alice avait raconté à Rose que son cousin avait blêmit quand elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était avec Malefoy.<p>

Alors que leurs amis parlaient sport et balais, Al et Hugo restaient plus ou moins en retrait, se mêlant dans la conversation quelques fois mais restant la plupart du temps à faire des messes basses avec Franck.

Rose elle, était sur un petit nuage et ce n'était pas l'humeur massacrante de son frère et son cousin qui allait assombrir la sienne.

- Quand Scorpius t'a embrassée tout à l'heure, expliquait Alice tout bas, Hugo est devenu rouge comme… comme une soupière.

- Une soupière ?

- Comme un scroutt à pétard, bref, tu m'as compris ! Il était très énervé !

- Je ne vais pas dire à Scorpius de ne pas m'embrasser juste parce que ça ne plait pas à mon frangin. Répondit Rose.

- Surtout que vu de loin, tu avais l'air d'être enchantée, toi.

La rousse baissa le regard avec un faible sourire, gênée.

- Alors, comment il est Scorpius ? Demanda Sybille, comme pratiquement tous les soirs.

- Il est… Commença Rose, les yeux dans le vague. Il est gentil, attentionné, romantique.

- Il t'accompagne toujours tous les matins en cours... Déclara Sybille avec un sourire.

- Et il te regarde quand tu ne manges pas avec lui.

- D'après la rumeur, il a envoyé bouler Kimberley Campel ce matin. Il faut croire que tu as remis le grand Scorpius Malefoy dans le droit chemin. S'esclaffa la brune.

- Va dire ça à mon frère et mon cousin. Répondit malicieusement Rose.

Alors que les trois filles discutaient de tout et de rien mais principalement du petit copain de Rose et du – maintenant - ex de Sybille, Hugo, Albus ainsi que Franck s'éloignèrent de leur groupe d'amis et vinrent s'asseoir près d'elles.

- Rose, on peut te parler ? Demanda Hugo, les mains dans les poches.

La rousse poussa un soupir mais hocha quand même la tête.

- Tu… tout se passe bien avec Malefoy ? S'enquit ensuite son frère, ne sachant comment dire ce qu'il souhaitait faire comprendre à sa sœur sans la blesser.

- Oui, tout se passe à merveille, malheureusement pour vous. D'autres questions ? Répondit-elle en saisissant un magasine qui trainait sur la table basse devant elle pour monter qu'elle n'avait nullement l'intention de parler de sa relation avec Scorpius avec eux.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Souffla Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu es ravi que tout se passe bien avec Scorpius. Je suis sûre que ça vous auriez été bien contents si je vous avais dit que ça n'allait pas !

- Rosie. Je… Commença Al.

Le brun semblait avoir de la peine à trouver ses mots. Il était clair qu'il les choisissait avec soin. Après tout, s'il se montrait trop direct, il risquait de blesser sa cousine, or, il lui avait promis qu'il ne mettrait plus le nez dans ses affaires avec Malefoy, chose que de toute évidence, il avait du mal à faire.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

- Toujours le même leitmotiv. Répondit sa cousine, plus calmement.

- Je n'aurais pas été content de savoir que ça n'allait pas avec Malefoy si ça te rendait malheureuse. Déclara Al d'une voix forte en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Alice et Franck se jetèrent un coup d'œil alors que Sybille en restait bouche bée.

Hugo vint alors se placer à coté de sa sœur et reprit la parole, en bon gryffondor.

- Il fallait que tu saches, tout de même... Tu sais Rose, on sait tous que tu es capable de sortir avec un garçon…

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ?! Râla la rousse, bien moins encline à écouter son frère que son cousin.

Al était plus grand, plus mature, et il semblait avoir mit beaucoup d'eau dans son vin.

- Avant Malefoy, tu n'avais jamais eu de copain, alors c'est normal que quand il est venu te voir, tu sois tombée dans le panneau. On ne t'en veut pas du tout! Mais maintenant que tu t'es prouvé à toi-même et que tu as prouvé aux autres que tu n'es pas un être asexué, tu veux bien arrêter ce petit jeu et larguer Malefoy ?!

- Hugo… Prononça Albus en serrant les dents.

Il espérait justement que Rose n'avait _pas_ prouvé qu'elle était un être sexué grâce à Malefoy.

- Hein ? S'écria cette dernière.

Son visage prit alors une teinte rouge vif et elle leva sa baguette, prête à l'attaque.

- Je t'emmerde ! Et pour la dernière fois, je ne romprai _pas_ avec Scorpius !

Elle sortit en trombes de la pièce et alla se calmer les nerfs dehors. Elle marcha à grandes enjambées dans le parc du château sans prendre gare au froid qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle allait atteindre le saule cogneur lorsqu'une voix la héla :

- Rose !

C'était Scorpius.

La rousse se tourna dans sa direction et se força à sourire.

Son petit ami et ses deux acolytes étaient à quelques mètres, près d'un banc. Flint et Scorpius étaient assis et Nott, devant eux, semblait leur montrer quelque chose à l'aide de ses gants de gardien et son balai.

Le blond se leva et vint à sa rencontre.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Oh, je…je venais prendre l'air…

Scorpius posa une main au creux des reins de Rose et lui intima doucement à se diriger vers le banc où ses deux amis les regardaient. Elle avait l'air assez troublée et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le banc et le jeune homme lui fit face avant de poser ses mains sur la taille de sa petite amie.

- Ca va ? S'enquit Scorpius.

- Oui. Marmonna Rose en regardant ailleurs.

Le blond bougea la tête en cherchant à rencontrer son regard mais elle détournait obstinément la tête alors, il lui attrapa doucement le menton et ses yeux rencontrèrent les émeraudes de la rousse.

- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

Weasley poussa un soupir avant de répondre :

- C'est rien d'important. Mon frère m'a contrariée… J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Avoua la rousse en s'arrachant à la main de Scorpius pour venir appuyer sa tête contre son torse.

Surpris car d'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui faisait le premier pas vers elle, le blond laissa ses mains s'échouer autour de la taille de Rose et il la serra contre lui.

C'est en jetant par hasard un coup d'œil en direction de Josh, plus pour voir sa réaction qu'autre chose – après tout, il ne savait encore pas de qui il était amoureux – qu'il remarqua que son ami tentait de lui montrer quelque chose.

Josh écarquilla les yeux et attira son attention sur un petit détail en tirant légèrement sur le col de son manteau et en désignant Rose par un mouvement de cou.

Son ami mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre puis, il s'éloigna légèrement de Weasley sans la lâcher et demanda avec douceur :

- T'as pas froid ?

Il savait que la rousse était frileuse. La jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer en avouant :

- Si, un peu…

Scorpius appliqua à la lettre les règles sur le romantisme qu'il avait apprises avec Josh et retira sa veste pour entourer les épaules de Rose avec. Quand elle fut bien couverte, son manteau lui arrivant au niveau du menton, ses cheveux à moitiés cachés sous le tissu, ses yeux pétillants et son nez qui commençait à rougir à cause du froid, le blond en oublia qu'il ne faisait pas chaud dehors et qu'il allait devoir rentrer rapidement sous peine de chopper une pneumonie. Après tout, ils étaient début décembre.

Intrigué par cette histoire avec son frère, le Serpentard proposa à Rose d'aller faire un tour à la lisière de la forêt interdite pour discuter. Il avait bien compris qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'épancher devant ses amis.

Malgré ce qu'elle avait laissé voir aux Gryffondors, Rose était réellement blessée par les paroles de son frère, tout simplement parce qu'elles reflétaient si cruellement ce qu'elle était selon elle : une fille seule, sans intérêt, « asexuée », une plante verte quoi.

Pressée de questions par son petit ami, elle lui expliqua brièvement ce que son frère lui avait dit et le blond lui souffla de ne pas faire attention à ses paroles.

- Je suis sûr que ton frère ne voulait pas vraiment dire ça, tu sais, parfois les Gryffondors sont un peu particuliers… Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Rose s'esclaffa et lui donna une tape sur le ventre, alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement à l'orée de la forêt.

- Ils sont même bornés. Dit-elle. Mon frère et mon cousin ne nous lâcheront jamais, ils ne renonceront jamais…

- Ca, c'est sûr… Marmonna Scorpius en faisant comme si cette malencontreuse phrase lui avait échappé.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Releva Rose.

- Oh, non rien, c'est…non rien. Fit-il, l'air gêné.

- Scorpius ! Dis-moi…

La rousse s'arrêta et attrapa le bras du jeune homme pour le forcer à faire de même. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et regarda en face de lui (au dessus de la tête de Rose) les abres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

- Rose, je ne voudrais pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Soupira-t-il, très convaincant.

- Comment ça ?!

- Ca m'embête de te l'avouer, expliqua Scorpius en regardant ses mains avec air penaud, mais ton cousin m'a proposé un marché pour que je te quitte.

- Quoi ? Quel genre de marché ?

- Toi contre la défaite de Gyffondor au prochain match Serpentard/Gryffondor.

Rose en resta estomaquée et le blond savoura cette nouvelle victoire contre Potter. Ce dernier allait certainement passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.


	17. Douce Fragrance

**Douce Fragrance**

En rentrant, Scorpius s'était empressé de vider ses souvenirs dans sa Pensine. Bien qu'il fût très heureux que Potter se prenne une rouste, il ne cessait de penser à Rose.

C'était amusant de manipuler les gens, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient aussi crédules qu'elle, mais malgré tout, le jeune Malefoy était beaucoup plus sensible qu'il en avait l'air. Il aimait bien Rose Weasley, elle était sympa et, Scorpius devait l'avouer, de plus en plus « mimi ». Doucement mais surement, il commençait à lui en coûter de la faire marcher comme ça, elle méritait plus de respect que certaines gourdes qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Il aurait préféré s'en prendre à Potter sans mêler sa cousine à l'équation.

Celle-ci se faisait justement un plaisir de faire la tête à son frère et à son cousin, ce dernier ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Hilarant !

Cela faisait trois jours que Rose les ignorait royalement, et pressées de questions par les garçons, ses amies refusaient de leur révéler la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas passer l'éponge si facilement, de toute façon, elle ne préférait pas entamer de discussion avec Albus car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui révéler qu'elle était au courant des petites manigances derrière son dos et de lui dire sa façon de penser.

Un matin, Scorpius ne vit pas Rose au petit déjeuner et son cousin non plus.  
>Intrigué, il se rendit devant la salle commune des Griffons et attendit. Cependant, à 8h00, quand il ne vit personne, il fut bien obligé de se rendre en cours de sortilèges.<p>

Le temps passait lentement. Scorpius prenait des notes mais les explications sur la gestuelle baguettique ne le passionnaient pas vraiment. Franchement, il fallait être con pour ne pas savoir comment agiter sa baguette selon le type de sort qu'on lançait ! Pas besoin de cours pour cela, c'était inné ! Parfois Scorpius avait l'impression d'être bien trop intelligent pour fréquenter cette école, que devait penser sa petite amie pendant ces cours ? D'ailleurs que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Elle avait bien cours ce matin. Le blond espérait qu'elle ne soit pas tombée malade…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un mot apparaissant devant lui.

_Rendez-vous ce soir ?  
><em>_Même lieu que d'habitude ? _

_B._

Le jeune Malefoy soupira. Avec tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de voir Parkinson, il avait des affaires plus importantes à gérer. Il coucha ceci par écrit et renvoya le mot à brune qui s'assombrit.

* * *

><p>Si le Serpentard n'avait pu voir sa petite amie ce matin-là, c'est qu'elle était en grande discussion avec Albus Potter.<br>Le jeune homme avait entendu sa cousine dire qu'elle comptait rejoindre Malefoy pour déjeuner et avait tiré une drôle de tête. Ca avait suffi pour titiller Rose Weasley.  
>Elle l'avait tiré ou plutôt trainé de force, dans un coin de la salle commune.<p>

- Tu m'avais dit que c'était fini tout ça. Lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Al. Ne me cherche pas d'accord ?

- Je fais ce que je peux… Mais il est fourbe… Je suis sûr qu'il fait des manigances…

Rose fixa son cousin, la moutarde lui montant au nez.

- Bien sûr…

- Si ! Je t'assure !

- Des manigances ?! Mais je t'en prie ! Qu'a-t-il fait au juste depuis qu'on sort ensemble ?

- Officiellement, il n'a rien fait mais officieusement…

- Tu sais Al, comme on dit, « balaie devant ta porte avant de balayer devant celle des autres ». Siffla Rose, rouge de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda effrontément son interlocuteur.

- Que tu es très mal placé pour l'accuser alors que tu as toi-même tenté de comploter avec Scorpius !

- Hein ?

- Oh ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Tu as essayé de marchander avec lui et de me troquer comme un vulgaire trophée !

Son cousin blêmit. Il l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ait fait un demi-tour arrière.

- Rose, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Vraiment ? Alors tu nies avoir parlé à Scorpius et lui avoir demandé de rompre avec moi en échange de la victoire de Serpentard ?

- Non mais ce….

- Tu fais chier, Al ! Cria-t-elle en dégageant violement son bras.

- J'ai fait ça parce qu'il se moque de toi ! Je voulais qu'il te lâche ! Maintenant dès qu'il me voit, il me sourit, me fait des signes de la main ! Tu trouves ça normal, toi ? S'écria le brun avec incrédulité.

- Qu'il essaye simplement de se rapprocher de toi et d'apaiser les tensions entre vous ne t'a même pas effleuré l'esprit !

- Il n'essaye pas de les apaiser mais de les attiser ! Il me nargue, Rose ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi il se renseignait sur toi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

- C'est Samuel qui m'a raconté ça! Tu trouves ça normal ? Il t'as espionné!

- Il n'osait peut être pas m'aborder...

- Lui ? Tu rigoles ?

- Quoi ? je suis ta cousine et il est à Serpentard, c'est bien toi qui dit qu'ils ne sont pas courageux!

- Il se moque de toi!

- Oh ça suffit ! J'en ai assez d'entendre ça !

- Tu ne vois pas qu'il essaie de te monter contre moi ? Continua-t-il.

- Merde ! Explosa la rousse s'attirant par là le regard de quelques camarades Gryffondors.

Sans autre forme de discours, elle s'éloigna pour de bon.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Scorpius marchait avec Rose dans les couloirs. Ils avaient cours de potions et le blond était allé chercher sa petite amie à son cours précédent. Il était passé devant Potter avec un air suffisant et était aller délicatement entourer la taille de sa cousine sous son nez. D'après ce qu'il savait, elle ne lui avait pas reparlé ou du moins, elle n'avait pas entamé de longues discussions avec lui. D'ailleurs, il ne les voyait presque plus tous les deux.<p>

Délicatement, l'héritier Malefoy avait embrassé la rousse en fermant les yeux de contentement. Il devenait de plus en plus accro à ses lèvres. S'il ne l'embrassait pas dans la matinée, il devenait grincheux voire carrément insupportable. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'intéressait ! Loin de là ! C'était juste parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour son plan et que si Rose ne l'embrassait pas ce n'était pas très crédible, il avait la satisfaction du travail bien fait, voi-là tout !

- Ouai, bien sûr ! Répliqua un soir Josh avec mauvaise humeur en regardant le lac noir à travers la fenêtre de leur dortoir.

- Puisque je te le dis.

Son ami vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- T'es vraiment le seul à pas le voir, Scorp'.

- Voir quoi ?

- Que les charmes de Weasley te montent à la tête. Traduit-il.

- Hein ? Quels charmes ? S'étonna le blond.

- Méduse ? S'enquit Morgan qui sortait de la salle de bains.

- Oh arrête avec ça. Marmonna Scorpius, las du caractère expansif de son ami.

Depuis quelques jours, Nott n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler ainsi, ça en devenait agaçant. La râpe quoi.

Autre chose préoccupait de plus en plus le blond. Il repensait à sa discussion avec Josh par rapport au fait que Rose ne l'avait pas embrassé.

Josh avait souri lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle et quand Scorpius lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait rétorqué : « C'est toi qui es un idiot si tu ne comprends pas ». Josh était donc tout content que Rose ne l'ait pas embrassé car cela prouvait que les choses n'allaient pas entre eux donc cela sous-entendait qu'il aimait bien la rousse ! Pourtant, il ne la regardait plus vraiment hormis de temps en temps lorsqu'ils étaient à table. Scorpius ne savait définitivement plus quoi en penser.

* * *

><p>Depuis maintenant quelques mois, le Serpentard fréquentait avec assiduité la bibliothèque.<p>

Il avait même réussit à y trainer ses amis à plusieurs reprises ce qui, en soit, était déjà une prouesse incontestée. Alors qu'il s'extasiait devant un livre de potions et que Morgan le regardait comme un animal enragé en s'écriant : « Tu me fais peur là… », Diona Hattiforn, Serdaigle de son état, s'était approchée de leur table.

Véritable incarnation de l'innocence la plus ingénue, elle s'était adressée au blond :

- Effectivement, ce livre ruisselle d'informations toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. On pourrait regarder ça ensemble si tu veux bien, en privé.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils et ferma son livre d'un coup sec.

- Hein ? Ca va pas la tête ?! S'écria-t-il avec grand bruit. Etant à Serdaigle, je croyais que tu avais un minium de jugeote pour comprendre que j'en ai rien à faire de toi ! Et puis je te rappelle que j'ai une petite amie ! Ajouta le blond avec un air scandalisé bien que la fille se soit éloignée.

- Tu as une petite amie, hein ? Marmonna Josh avec un sourire en coin.

- Ouai, j'ai dit ça pour la faire fuir, ça a marché non ? Je la referai cette technique. Bien pratique ! Bah quoi, elle a détalé tout de suite ! Rajouta-t-il en voyant que Josh secouait la tête en fermant les yeux.

Morgan se pencha alors sur la table sans s'apercevoir que la bibliothécaire se dressait derrière lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, y'a pas que le livre qui ruiss…

- DEHORS !

Les trois garçons rangèrent leurs affaires en deux temps trois mouvement et quittèrent la bibliothèque en riant comme des imbéciles.

De toute façon, Scorpius avait décidé de tirer un trait sur les Serdaigles.  
>Elles étaient trop intelligentes, sérieuses, barbantes. Ca ne l'intéressait pas du tout.<p>

* * *

><p>Le temps à Poudlard semblait s'écouler avec une rapidité déconcertante.<p>

Rose Weasley soupirait en regardant la grande horloge du château, située non loin des portes de la Grande Salle. Noël approchait et le nouvel an suivrait bien assez tôt. Elle allait bientôt passer les vacances dans sa famille et être séparée de Scorpius pendant deux semaines. Deux longues semaines. Elle qui critiquait les filles accrochées à leur copain et ne pouvant faire un pas sans eux, elle se sentait maintenant bien stupide. Elle savait que les hiboux existaient et qu'elle aurait des nouvelles de Scorpius, mais elle redoutait le moment de leur séparation. Pourtant, elle n'était pas encore « amoureuse » à proprement parler, elle ressentait juste une puissante fascination et une grosse - très grosse - attirance pour le blond. Qu'en serait-il alors dans quelques jours, quelques semaines ou quelques mois ?

Quand Rose cessait de penser à tout ça, elle retrouvait vite son sourire car, en ce moment, un rien à Poudlard suffisait à l'émerveiller.  
>Avec l'approche des fêtes, le château avait été richement décoré. Aucune statue, aucun tableau n'avait été oublié. Il régnait dans les couloirs une atmosphère festive qui réjouissait les élèves. La Grande Salle, véritable vitrine de décorations, contenait désormais quatre immenses sapins, tous ornés des couleurs de chacune des maisons.<br>Scorpius s'amusait à dire que celui des Serpentards était le plus beau, on pouvait voir entre ses branches des bougies vertes et argents, des blasons de la grande maison, des boules de couleurs diverses et même des petits serpents, disséminés çà et là.

Quand elle voyait toutes ces décorations, Rose avait une petite pensée pour les Elfes de maison qui avaient dû fournir un travail titanesque pour arriver à ce résultat. Pour lui faire plaisir et se faire mousser par la même occasion, Scorpius avait accompagné la jeune femme aux cuisines et ils avaient ramené mille et une victuailles qu'ils avaient partagées avec leurs compagnons de chambrée.

C'était un samedi soir, mi-décembre.

Le couple avait pensé une salle sur demande confortable et conviviale. Ils avaient proposés à leurs amis les plus proches de les rejoindre. Scorpius avait pratiquement dû supplier Morgan, Jeremy et Paul de venir jusqu'à ce qu'il avance l'argument de la Bierraubeurre et des sucreries à foison. Morgan avait levé un sourcil intéressé, Paul s'était empressé de demander s'il y aurait de la tarte aux fraises et Jeremy avait haussé les épaules en attrapant leurs deux amis par la nuque pour les secouer. Rose de son coté, n'avait proposé qu'à deux personnes de venir : Alice et Sybille. Cette dernière étant accompagnée de son petit ami, John. Un seul Gryffondor hardi parmi une nichée de Serpents.

Pour rassembler la nourriture prévue ainsi que les Bierraubeurres, Scorpius n'avait même pas eu à utiliser son passage secret et l'armoire à disparaître. Il avait simplement exhibé sa petite amie dans les cuisines, être fille d'Hermione Weasley, ça faisait toujours un effet bœuf dans la communauté des Elfes de maison ! Rose avait été estomaquée de voir à quel point la SALE de sa mère, dont elle était la première supportrice, avait changé les Elfes. Ils étaient plus sûrs d'eux et aussi rusés que des Serpentards, mais toujours aussi gentils.

La soirée se déroula relativement sans encombre, chacun faisait des petits groupes et parlait dans son coin. La salle sur demande était relativement étroite. De gros canapés rouges et confortables étaient disposés ça et là, contre les murs. De gros flacons de parfum vide ornaient les meubles en bois anciens dont les tiroirs et rayonnages regorgeaient de paquets de bonbons, verres et jeux de sociétés sorciers et jeux de cartes en tout genre. Des petits miroirs aux rebords noircis par le temps décoraient les murs de bois tandis que des piles de livres poussiéreuses étaient disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce. La lumière tamisée et l'étrange fragrance de patchouli qui y régnaient créaient une atmosphère hors du commun, comme au temps jadis. Un endroit hors du temps et surtout à mille lieues de la rivalité entre maisons. Sybille, Paul et John y parlaient quidditch tandis que Morgan et Josh s'affrontaient lors d'une partie d'échec sorcier.

Scorpius se sentait particulièrement à l'aise dans cet amical cocon. Un bras posé sur les épaules de Rose, le dos bien appuyé contre le dossier de l'épaisse banquette rouge et un verre de Bieraubeurre-grenadine à la main, il était serein. La rousse, elle, était tranquillement allongée contre lui dans une position si détendue que jamais Josh Flint n'aurait cru possible de voir chez elle.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient les doigts entrelacés et s'amusaient à les décroiser, puis les entrecroiser de nouveau. Ils échangeaient tous les deux des chuchotements et se volaient des baisers qui avaient de plus en plus tendance à s'éterniser au goût de Josh. Il n'aimait pas avoir des poulpes en face de lui. Même lorsqu'ils ne s'embrassaient pas, les deux se parlaient à l'oreille et le brun jugeait cela plutôt impoli. Et Scorpius qui se vantait d'être le roi de la bienséance ! Rose lui murmurait des choses et il éclatait de rire en oubliant tous ces principes fondamentaux pour un sang-pur.

Au cours de la soirée, les huit jeunes gens enchainèrent les jeux et force leur fut de constater que Scorpius et Rose ne se décollaient pas d'une semelle. Morgan avait bu comme un trou et était d'humeur joyeuse. Il s'agrippait à Josh en baragouinant des inepties. Le jeune homme apprit alors que le gardien avait l'intention de faire l'ascension de l'Himalaya en balai, de nettoyer les écuries d'Augias et de partir admirer l'Etna pour son cent quatre vingtième anniversaire. Si au début il trouvait ça très drôle, Josh se lassa vite d'être saoulé de paroles par son ami ivre à moitié avachit sur ses genoux, bavant sur son pantalon d'école.

Vers minuit, épuisé par la semaine de travail qu'il avait eu et agacé de faire les gardes chiourmes pendant que Scorp bécotait sa copine, le jeune Flint se leva et décréta qu'il allait se coucher. Il se garda bien de jeter un sort sur Morgan pour qu'il cesse d'être saoul. Quand il se réveillerait avec un sacré mal de crâne le lendemain, Josh pourrait rire et lui faire une petite leçon de morale en bonne et due forme.

Le jeune homme rassembla donc ses affaires et souhaita une bonne fin de soirée à ceux qui étaient assez sobres pour l'entendre – environ 3 personnes. Quand il ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la salle sur demande, il tomba nez à nez avec Alice Longdubat. Sur le coup, il ne bougea pas et eut un instant d'absence plongé dans les yeux de la Gryffondor, absence certainement due aux heures précédentes chargées d'alcool. Ce ne fut que quand elle lui murmura un : « Salut Flint », qu'il reprit ses esprits et lui laissa le champ libre.

- Désolé, Longdubat. Dit-il en s'écartant. Je te préviens, le nombre de cadavres n'a pu être comptabilisé !

La blonde le gratifia d'un sourire avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de rejoindre ses amies.

Josh Flint, lui, se mut avec lenteur dans le couloir, et s'éloigna non sans s'être retourné plusieurs fois derrière lui.

- Eh ben, c'est maintenant que tu arrives ! S'écria Rose en apercevant Alice.

- Franck et Al m'ont collée aux basques jusqu'à maintenant ! Tu aurais préféré que je les ramène ? Répondit-elle en s'asseyant à coté du couple.

Scorpius s'esclaffa.

- T'es une comique Longdubat ! Prend donc une Bierraubeurre pour te remettre de tes émotions ! Proposa-t-il.

Mais l'attention d'Alice à défaut d'être sur les bouteilles d'alcool, était sur Morgan Nott qui, couché, agitait les bras en l'air en marmonnant :

- Hummm Huuumm. U. u. UUU. Ohé ohé… MA carriole et MON ANE sont bien les plus JOLIS…

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils sera remit demain ?

- DES CARIOLES ET DES ANES DE TOUTE…

- Il a beaucoup de ressource. Et ça c'est rien ! Clama Scorpius pour couvrir la voix de son ami et la musique que la salle leur fournissait. Tu ne l'a pas vu quand Serpentard gagne un match.

- Et j'espère ne jamais voir ca. Ricana Alice en trinquant avec Rose.

Elle alla ensuite échanger quelques mots avec Sybille, un canapé plus loin.

Scorpius choisit ce moment pour tirer de sa poche sa nouvelle trouvaille, un objet moldu qu'il avait chipé dans les affaires de Josh. Etant donné que la mère de Rose était une née-moldue, le blond se doutait qu'elle savait ce que c'était, mais il voulait voir sa réaction, peut-être serait-elle impressionnée, ou satisfaite qu'il se mette à s'intéresser un peu aux habitudes moldues.

Fier, il sortit un petit étui contenant des espèces de minuscules tubes blancs.

- Hééééé c'est Joshy ça ! S'écria Morgan en désignant l'objet du doigt.

- Ouai, je l'ai trouvé aux pieds de son lit. Répondit tranquillement le blond en tirant de l'étui ce que les moldus appelaient couramment une cigarette, tout en gardant Rose contre lui.

Cette dernière tordit le nez en voyant l'objet.

- Ce sont des cigarettes. Annonça-t-elle aux autres qui, comme elle l'avait prévu, ne savaient pas à quoi ça servait.

Son petit ami se mit à rire sourdement, du fond de la gorge.

- Des rigacettes ?

- Des ci-ga-rettes. C'est très mauvais.

- Ah boooonnn ? S'écria Morgan en posant ses pieds, sans aucune gêne, sur Paul qui fixait la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu comme un bon divertissement.

- Josh y met le feu et il souffle la fumée. Dit l'héritier Malefoy. Il n'a pas l'air de détester. Je vais essayer tout de suite.

Le visage de Rose passa de joyeux à renfrogné et le blond la trouva très mignonne ainsi. Il aimait la taquiner et la faire rougir de colère. Il porta la cigarette à sa bouche et prit sa baguette magique pour l'allumer. Morgan était parti dans une nouvelle chanson et se désintéressait de l'objet. Probablement qu'il avait eu la même idée que Scorpius bien avant ce dernier et avait déjà subtilisé les cigarettes de son ami pour tester cette étrange pratique.

Rose Weasley soupira alors.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est très mauvais pour la santé !

- Pour un moldu oui, pour un sorcier… Tu devrais être bien placée pour le savoir…

Une flamme jaillit de la baguette du blond et il alluma l'objet.

- Et puis c'est pas une seule Rigacette qui va me tuer…

Il la mit dans sa bouche et se sentit incroyablement idiot car il ne savait pas comment marchait cet engin. Il essaya d'expirer mais cela ne faisait pas comme avec Josh, alors il inspira et :

- KOOOFFF KOFF errk!

Rose éclata de rire.

- Tu vois!

- Josh m'a dit qu'au début c'est normal! Dit le blond, vexé de passer pour un naze devant sa petite amie.

Il remit l'objet à ses lèvres, se concentrant pour ne pas tousser comme un idiot à la prochaine bouffée.

- Arrête tout de suite Scorpius Malefoy ! S'énerva alors la rousse.

Ledit Malefoy se pencha sur elle et souffla à son oreille d'une voix suave :

- Est-ce que…tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Non. Répondit-elle effrontément.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et le sourire du serpentard s'étira.

- Si. Et j'adore ça.

Il s'avança pour l'embrasser mais Rose leva le menton en regardant droit devant elle.

- J'embrasse pas un type qui pue la clope !

Bien que ne sachant pas ce qu'était une "colpe", le serpentard comprit l'injonction implicite et écrasa docilement la cigarette dans le cendrier qui venait d'apparaître devant lui.

Après quoi, il se lança un sort de nettoyage et planta un long baiser sur les lèvres de sa petite amie.

- Méd méd méduuusaa ! Scor Scor Scorpetta ! Chantonnait alors Morgan en accompagnant la musique de fond.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Scorpius et Rose mangeaient chacun de leur côté, à leurs tables respectives. La rousse n'aimait pas particulièrement se retrouver à la table des Serpents et être en face de Morgan qui mangeait quelques fois comme un goret. Le blond, de son coté, se voyait mal déjeuer à quelques mètres de toute la clique Potter. Et il y en avait du monde : Potty, Longdubat, Weasley frère, Fred et Roxy Weasley, Dominique et Louis Weasley chacun entourés par tous leurs amis. Bien que seul Potter, ses propres amis et son cousin lui aient déjà fait du tort, Scorpius les mettaient tous dans le même panier. Rosie exceptée.<p>

Le blond l'observait depuis sa place, s'amusant des sourires qui naissaient sur son visage quand leurs regards se croisaient. Il trouvait ça parfaitement adorable.

Il leva son verre et salua sa petite amie de loin et elle reproduisit son geste. Il désigna ensuite le plat de ragout devant lui et lui fit ensuite signe de ne pas y gouter. Le plat – chose étonnante d'ailleurs à Poudlard, n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances - trop de sauce.

Rose hocha la tête et lui montra la tarte aux potirons avec un air approbateur, il s'empressa de s'en servir un bout. Après la première bouchée, il hocha la tête et leva le pouce pour la remercier de l'avoir conseillé.

Josh, qui observait leur petit manège depuis le début du repas poussa un soupir. Ne pouvait-il pas aller manger avec elle si c'était pour rester à la table des serpentards et passer son temps à jouer aux mimes ? Le regard que Scorpius portait sur Weasley semblait bien différent qu'auparavant, il n'était plus aussi froid et austère. De plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas tanné avec Potter. Josh était persuadé que le blond se prenait à son propre jeu et il était de son devoir de le mettre en garde, de manière subtile.

- Ohoh C'est quoi ce regard. Dit-il alors que Scorpius fixait Rose qui riait à présent avec Longdubat.

- Quel regard ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Tu la dévores des yeux.

Le blond pouffa.

- N'exagère pas. Je joue le jeu, c'est tout. Même toi, tu te fais avoir. Avoue, je suis bon comédien non ?

- Tu répètes sans arrêt la même chose, et non, tu ne l'es absolument pas Malefoy !

Ce que les Serpentards n'avaient pas vu, c'est qu'un autre élève n'avait rien raté de la conversation gestuelle des deux adolescents.

Quand Scorpius se retourna pour quitter la table, il n'eut le temps que de voir des cheveux d'un noir de geai avant de recevoir une droite monumentale en plein visage. Sonné pendant un bref moment, il s'écroula à moitié sur le banc et la table en bois. Quand il se releva, Josh tenait Potter par le col et Longdubat criait à l'apaisement depuis la table des professeurs. Morgan, de l'autre coté de la table, avait la baguette pointée sur Potter.

Soudain une tornade rousse se précipita sur Potter, forçant Flint à le lâcher.

- Ca va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais putain de merde ! Tu t'en prends à Scorpius sans raison maintenant ?!

Le brun se ferma comme une huître pendant un instant, sans voix devant l'autorité dont Rose Weasley faisait preuve. Il détourna les yeux et ce fut suffisant pour apercevoir derrière sa cousine le petit sourire satisfait qu'arborait Malefoy.

- Toi, si tu lui fais du mal… t'es mort ! Cracha alors Potter dans sa direction. Et Rose, reprit-il plus doucement, je t'adore, tu es comme ma sœur, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte plus de te voir avec cet enfoiré qui ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville ! Alors ne m'en veux pas, mais je préfère m'éloigner de toi pendant quelques temps.

Elle blêmit.

- T'éloigner ? Mais comment ça ?

- Je crois que tu sais déjà. Dit-il d'un air grave.

Potter fit alors demi-tour et sortit de la Grande salle avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre dans le couloir par un professeur.

Si Scorpius avait bien comprit, Potter allait leur foutre la paix ! Ne plus le discréditer aux yeux de Rose et cesser de tenter de le faire rompre à chaque fois qu'il le croisait seul.

C'était l'apogée de son plan. Potter, vaincu.

L'héritier Malefoy jubilait, cette dernière carte, c'était Potter qui l'avait abattue. Aucun des évènements d'aujourd'hui n'avait été programmé par le blond. S'il avait su que Potty allait se jeter sur lui sans raison, il ne se serait pas donné autant de peine ces dernières semaines.

Il se laissa retomber sur le banc, imité par sa petite-amie qui lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il se contenta de déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres en réponse.

* * *

><p>Al Potter, après avoir écopé d'une heure de retenue, se faisait maintenant rattraper au beau milieu d'un couloir par Franck Longdubat, son meilleur ami.<p>

- Je te comprends pas là, tu fais tout pour que Rose soit de son côté ! Pourquoi tu lui as foutu ton poing dans la tronche comme ça ? Demanda le Gryffondor alors qu'il marchait à coté de lui.

- C'était… le seul moyen. Expliqua le brun. Si Malefoy voit que je me désintéresse de sa relation avec Rosie, il va la larguer et prouver à tout Poudlard que j'avais raison. Qu'il est bien l'enfoiré que j'avais annoncé.


	18. Migration

**Migration**

Scorpius Malefoy était heureux. Après l'incident, Rose s'était isolée avec lui. Elle lui avait caressé les joues avec un air peiné. Le Serpentard voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec le geste de son cousin.

- Tu as mal ? Demanda-t-elle en effleurant du bout des doigts le menton du blond.

- Oui, atrocement. Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

Il attrapa doucement la main de Rose et caressa sa paume de son pouce.

- Tu ne sens déjà plus rien je parie !

La Gryffondor commençait à bien connaître son petit-ami. Elle éclata de rire devant l'air faussement penaud qu'afficha le garçon.

- OK. Avoua-t-il. J'aime bien quand tu t'occupes de moi. Ca arrive pas tous les jours !

La rousse secoua la tête avec un sourire, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

- Imbécile. Sourit-elle.

* * *

><p>Comme toutes les semaines, Rose et Scorpius s'asseyaient ensemble en cours de potions. La rousse avait fait de gros progrès avec toutes ces séances de travail avec le blond à la bibliothèque. Le professeur en était très fier. Il avait décrété que les élèves ne changeraient pas de groupe jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ce n'était pas Rose qui allait s'en plaindre.<p>

Scorpius lui, était aussi satisfait, même si sa petite-amie n'était pas une lumière en potions, il aimait bien voir les regards pétris d'admiration qu'elle lui lançait. D'habitude, les filles le regardaient parce qu'il était beau, pas parce qu'elles s'intéressaient à sa personnalité ou à son intelligence. Weasley était différente. Oh bien sûr, il avait bien compris que son charme irrésistible était pour quelque chose dans sa relation avec elle, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Rose lui posait des tas de questions à propos des cours, elle ne manquait jamais de lui demander son avis, elle s'intéressait vraiment à lui pour ce qu'il était et non pour cette pâle image de dandy que les filles lui collaient.

Potter les regardait souvent pendant les cours. Depuis presque une semaine, le serpentard avait troqué la place de ses amis pour que Rose puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui pendant les cours qu'ils partageaient avec les Gryffondors. Cela n'avait pas trop plut à Morgan car cela sous-entendait qu'il allait parfois devoir s'asseoir au troisième ou deuxième rang or, ce dernier mettait un point d'honneur à ne s'installer qu'au fond de la salle.

- Roohh non, j'ai pas envie de m'asseoir à la place de Méduse, tout devant ! Avait râlé Morgan.

- De toute façon tu te mets au dernier rang pour jouer les caïds et tu prends des notes comme un élève modèle, alors ça va pas changer grand-chose pour toi, sauf peut-être améliorer ta vue. Avait répliqué Josh.

Lui, au contraire, n'avait pas trop rechigné à changer de place, il était prêt à tout pour « aider Scorp dans sa lourde tâche ». Le jeune Malefoy lui en avait été très reconnaissant.

* * *

><p>Les vacances de Noël se rapprochaient à grand pas et l'annonce officielle du bal de Noël avait retourné tous les élèves. On ne parlait plus que de ça dans les couloirs.<p>

- Tu y vas avec Scorpius, je suppose ? Demanda Alice avec un air blasé.

Rose sourit en jouant avec les rebords de sa serviette de table.

- Je pense…

- Comment ça « tu penses » ? S'étonna Alice.

- Scorpius ne m'a pas encore demandé d'y aller avec lui après tout. Pouffa la rousse avant d'avaler sa tartine. Et toi ? Tu comptes y aller avec qui ?

La blonde poussa un soupir en jetant un regard par-dessus les épaules de son amie.

- J'en sais rien. En fait, je me demande si je vais y aller.

- Tu hésites à y aller ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Bof, ne le prends pas mal mais avec l'ambiance pourrie entre Al et toi…

- Et bien quoi ?

- Je ne traine plus trop avec les gars en ce moment. Sybille sera avec John et toi avec Scorpius, j'ai pas trop envie de passer ma soirée entre deux couples…

- Mais tu seras en couple toi aussi.

- Justement, je ne sais pas. Si ça se trouve, personne ne va m'inviter…

- Ca serait bien la première fois. Grinça Rose.

Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amie. Elle avait souvent été toute seule à des bals, ou simplement accompagnée d'amis ou même de cousins. Alice lui avait toujours dit « Il n'y a aucune honte à aller au bal accompagnée de son cousin ! ». Rose espérait que sa meilleure amie pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait mais vu sa réaction aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas. Pour une fois que Rose avait un petit ami, Madame, elle, ne voulait pas être vue seule. Pourtant quand c'était Rose, cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Tss. Constat qui irritait la rousse. Ce n'était pas comme si Alice ne se trouvait pas _toujours_ quelqu'un pour l'accompagner au bal !

Rose secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas à se soucier de ça. Après tout, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. En ce moment, ils avaient de plus en plus de boulot et même si les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient, la jeune femme était consciente que ce n'était pas le moment de relâcher ses efforts.

* * *

><p>- LACHE RIEN MALEFOY ! Cria une voix, de loin.<p>

Scorpius était à deux doigts de s'énerver. Comme si c'était son habitude. Il était sidéré que Mulciber le connaisse si peu. Disait-il ça pour une raison particulière ? C'était une possibilité. Rien que pour lui faire regretter ses insinuations, le blond jeta le souaffle de toutes ces forces dans l'anneau de droite et Morgan n'arriva même pas à le rattraper. Plusieurs buts suivirent et le blond restait toujours aussi performant le froid, la fatigue due à divers facteurs comme les révisions, le stress et les occasionnels cauchemars de Josh qui se mettait à hurler en pleine nuit, n'avaient pas eu raison de la détermination du jeune homme. Bientôt, aurait lieu la rencontre Serpentard / Gryffondor et le blond voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour terrasser définitivement Potter.

- Alors, est-ce que j'ai lâché quelque chose ? Railla le vert et argent en atterrissant près de son capitaine avec son balai dernier cri.

Il vit la fossette sur la joue de Mulciber se creuser avant qu'il ne réponde :

- J'avais peur que tu sois distrait avec ta copine dans les gradins…

- Ma copine… Répéta bêtement le blond.

Il fit volte-face et remarqua qu'effectivement, Rose l'observait des gradins. Son sac était négligemment posé à coté d'elle sur le banc et elle avait coincé ses mains sous ses cuisses pour les réchauffer. Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage du Serpentard. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas failli pendant l'entrainement ! Avec ça, Rose pouvait être fière de lui. Il n'entendit plus les dernières paroles de Mulciber à propos de son soit disant _self control_ pendant les matchs. Il enfourcha son balai et rejoignit la rousse qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Tu as super bien joué ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant, enthousiaste.

Scorpius posa négligemment son balai et caressa les joues de Rose avec ses deux mains avant de l'embrasser délicatement dans un baiser qui se prolongea plusieurs minutes. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils restèrent un instant, front contre front. Leurs nez se frôlaient dans une tendre caresse.

- Si j'avais su que tu venais, j'aurais fait dix fois mieux que ça. Dit narcissiquement le blond.

Sa petite-amie s'écarta de lui en riant.

- J'en doute pas, Scorp !

Il rit avec elle puis s'assit en l'attirant sur ses genoux. Il posa ensuite son menton sur son épaule et inspira une bouffée d'air, dans les boucles rousses. Comment faisait-elle pour que ses cheveux sentent si bon ? Machinalement, Scorpius se retrouva à déposer un baiser dans le cou de Rose.

Quand il releva la tête, celle-ci s'était tournée vers lui. Elle lui saisit le menton et l'embrassa à son tour avant de se blottir contre lui.

Heureux, Scorpius passa ses bras sur son ventre. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis le blond se dépêcha d'aller se changer.

Ses coéquipiers étaient encore dans les vestiaires. Mulciber leur faisait son petit compte rendu post-entrainement. Il poussa un soupir quand Scorpius pénétra dans les vestiaires mais poursuivit son discours comme si de rien n'était. Le blond passa au milieu de ses coéquipiers, l'air parfaitement serein. Morgan se demanda d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait à carrer les épaules comme ça. Il lui semblait même qu'il bombait le torse. Il comprit pourquoi quand il aperçut une crinière rousse et un uniforme de Gryffondor à la sortie des vestiaires. Weasley attendait Scorp'. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le blond aussi content d'être collé aux basques par une de ses petites amies. Jamais il n'avait rejoint l'une d'elle à la sortie des vestiaires. Morgan se rappelait très bien de son ami, passant devant Amanda Collman avec ses équipiers alors que la jeune femme l'avait attendu pendant tout l'entrainement.

Ils rentrèrent avec Morgan jusqu'à la salle des Serpentards pour que les joueurs puissent poser leurs affaires et une fois de plus, Rose attendit Scorpius devant l'entrée. La gargouille se faisait une joie de lui tenir compagnie.

En traversant la salle commune, Scorpius aperçut Josh, assit seul derrière une table, dans une alcôve de la salle commune. Autour de lui, des fenêtres diffusaient une verte lumière crue, illuminant aisément l'endroit. Quelques algues marines, apparaissant derrière ces mêmes fenêtres, bougeaient paresseusement au rythme de l'eau. L'héritier Malefoy, toujours chargé par son attirail, alla à la rencontre de son ami. Ce dernier semblait concentré bien qu'il soit affreusement mal assit sur sa chaise, parallèle à la table, un pied étendu sur la chaise d'à coté, l'autre appuyé sur la sienne.

- Rose est venue me voir à l'entrainement ! Clama Scorpius, l'interrompant.

Morgan qui suivait le blond, afficha un air amusé. Josh Flint leva lentement ses yeux bleus du manuel d'arithmancie qu'il était en train de lire et posa la plume qui lui servait à gloser ce dernier.

- Oh, je suppose qu'elle est tombée en pamoison devant tes exploits... Ricana-t-il.

- En quoi ? Demanda Morgan en laissant tomber ses gants sur les affaires du brun, étalées devant lui.

Flint grimaça brièvement, signifiant qu'il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de faire la culture vocabulaire de son ami.

- … Comme toutes la plupart de tes groupies. Poursuivit-il en posant cette fois ses pieds sur le bord de la table, sur les gants du gardien.

- Hééé ! Grogna ce dernier en récupérant ses précieux accessoires.

Il donna une tape derrière la tête du brun qui se mit à rire. Le jeune Malefoy, vexé, ne broncha pas. Rose était fière de lui, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle !

Il monta dans son dortoir, largua ses affaires sur son lit et redescendit dans la salle commune sous-marine. Il ignora Nott et Flint, tapa dans la main de Jeremy en le croisant dans le long couloir et fila retrouver Rose. Son colocataire de chambrée n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire « Weasley t'attend de… » que le blond était déjà loin.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours plus tard, Scorpius mangeait à la table des Gryffondors, il était en face de Rose et à côté de son amie Londubat. Cette dernière était une vraie pipelette. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler. Alors qu'elle abordait le sujet de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard qui aurait lieu avant les vacances, son frère débarqua dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de Potter. Ils passèrent devant eux et Franck Londubat s'arrêta pour échanger quelques mots avec la blonde. Potty, lui, passa son chemin sans un regard pour sa cousine chérie qui se tendit.<p>

Le temps semblait passer à une allure alarmante en ces semaines de fin d'année. La neige semblait ne plus vouloir cesser de tomber. Scorpius était content. Il aimait lorsqu'il neigeait à Noël. Tranquillement assit sur les confortables fauteuils de la salle commune, en face du feu crépitant dans l'âtre, le Serpentard était en train de réfléchir au cadeau qu'il allait faire à Rose lorsque Josh interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

- Comment ça ? De quoi tu me parles ?

- De ton week end à Marrakech. Enfin pantoufle ! Je te parle de Weasley, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Dans un premier temps, te faire regretter d'avoir traité un Malefoy de pantoufle ! Cria Scorpius en riant avant de jeter son oreiller à la tête de Josh qui reçut le colis en plein visage.

- J't'appelle comme je veux, morveux !

- Ducul !

- Sac à vin !

Josh éclata de rire. Il croisa les bras, ses genoux se plièrent et ses pieds s'installèrent sur le canapé. Il s'essuya les yeux et reprit enfin son sérieux.

- Non aller, sans rire, tu comptes faire quoi avec Weasley ?

Scorpius réfléchit quelques secondes à la réponse qu'il allait donner à son ami. Il finit par hausser les épaules et déclarer en faisant un geste de la main :

- Si je la largue maintenant, je perds toute crédibilité.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ton plan a fonctionné, Potter en bave, il est fâché avec sa cousine adorée et Hugo Weasley aussi.

Le blond se tortilla sur son siège.

- Ce n'est pas assez, je veux terrasser Potter. Il n'a pas l'air si perturbé de ne plus parler à sa cousine et puis, ça ne servirait à rien que je la largue maintenant à part tout bâcler, je donnerai raison à Potter et Rose croirait que je suis un abruti.

- Ca te fait peur ?

- De quoi ?

- Que Weasley te prenne pour un abruti.

- Hein ? Mais non voyons. Mentit-il.

- Tu me rassures. Parce qu'elle va forcément te prendre pour un abruti et te détester quand tu la largueras. Tu donneras forcément raison à Potter, alors maintenant ou après…

Scorpius Malefoy serra les dents, agacé que son ami lui rappelle sans arrêt qu'il devait se séparer de Rose. Il avait conclu un pacte avec Potter ou quoi ?

- Je me demande ce que tu as à vouloir absolument que je largue Weasley. Attaqua-t-il, suspicieux.

Il vit clairement Josh froncer les sourcils mais aucune autre expression ne traversa son visage. Il était né pour être Serpentard.

- Et moi je me demande ce que tu as à l'investir autant dans ta « mission » alors qu'elle est terminée. Piqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu veux absolument que je la largue ? Demanda Scorpius, suspicieux.

- C'était ton plan, non ?

- Oui mais il faut que je prenne mon temps pour ne pas mettre tout à l'eau !

- Tu as réussi, maintenant peut-être que cette petite mascarade va enfin pouvoir se terminer. Râla le brun en se redressant sur le canapé.

Scorpius poussa un bruyant soupir.

- Je me demande ce que tu as en ce moment Joshy.

- Oh merde ! S'énerva cette fois le brun en se levant complètement. Morgan aussi me rabat les oreilles 100 fois par jour avec mon étrange comportement ! Vous me faites chier ! C'est clair ?

Il prit son écharpe ainsi que sa veste et sortit de la salle commune. Un groupe de troisième année le regarda passer, les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, Scorpius et Josh n'avaient même pas mentionné leur dispute. Ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était. Pendant le cours de runes, Scorpius avait cependant pu en parler à Morgan, car Josh était assis bien plus loin.<p>

En sortant du cours, le brun ne les attendit pas et fila en direction de leur prochain cours.  
>Les deux co-équipiers le suivirent de loin en discutant de son comportement. Les paroles de Morgan lui parurent lointaines quand, au détour d'un couloir, son regard fut happé par une chevelure rousse si reconnaissable. Weasley avait vraiment des cheveux magnifiques, très longs et bouclés, beaucoup plus beau que ceux de la plupart des filles. Rose était partiellement de dos et ne l'avait pas vu, son interlocuteur non plus d'ailleurs. Devant la porte de la sallse de métamorphoses, elle était en pleine discussion avec… quel était son nom déjà ? L'autre abruti qui était gardien remplaçant dans l'équipe de Gryffondor… Mac…quelque chose…McDonald ? McLaggen !<p>

Alors lui, c'est vraiment le stéréotype du Gryffondor abruti ! Songea Scorpius. Qu'est-ce que Rose pouvait bien lui raconter ? Ils n'avaient rien en commun… Le blond se désintéressa totalement du discours de Morgan, pas comme s'il avait une grande importance de toute façon. Il était bien plus intéressé par les mains baladeuses de McLaggen qui avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Rose et la fixait comme s'il avait envie de la dévorer. Cette vision déclencha un feu chez Scorpius et le blond s'imagina très bien lancer un sort bien placé à ce Gryffondor imprudent. Weasley était censé sortir avec lui et un type se permettait de la draguer ! Pour qui se prenait McLaggen?

On ne drague pas la copine d'un Malefoy en toute impunité ! Le Serpentard pensa que ce dernier ne perdait rien pour attendre.

- Avec qui il a couché tu crois ? Lui demanda Morgan alors que Rose et McLaggen disparaissaient derrière la porte de la salle (il lui avait ouvert la porte pour qu'elle rentre avant lui).

- Hein ? De qui tu parles ? Demanda Scorpius, distrait.

- De Joshy bien sûr ! S'exclama Morgan.

- Aucune idée. Répondit sincèrement Scorpius qui, pour le moment, était très peu préoccupé par la vie intime de son meilleur ami.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il a retourné sa veste…

- Humm.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à Rose, ce gros imbécile ?

- Qu'il est allé explorer des terrains inconnus…

- Ah oui.

- Qu'il a _viré de l'autre bord_.

- De quoi tu parles ?! Tiqua alors Scorpius, ne comprenant pas les allusions du gardien.

- Peut-être qu'il est homo.

Scorpius éclata de rire.

- Et Naïa ?

- Peut-être qu'il est homo et bi !

- C'est ça ! Et il est amoureux de toi et se désole de tes manières de troll ! Rit le blond en donnant une tape dans le dos de son ami.

- Ahah, très drôle. Râla Morgan. En attendant, tu ne m'enlèveras pas de la tête qu'il est bizarre et qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Et il te regarde souvent quand tu es à table avec Rose.

Scorpius jeta un regard en biais à Morgan.

* * *

><p>L'héritier Malefoy et Rose travaillaient leur devoir de potions à la bibliothèque. Cela faisait pratiquement deux heures qu'ils étaient là et Rose n'avait écrit qu'une dizaine de lignes, relevées dans un livre. Le blond la trouvait étrange depuis quelques jours. Il posa sa plume et laissa de côté les deux parchemins qu'il avait rédigés. Se penchant sur Rose, il saisit une de ses mèches bouclées et la remit derrière son oreille.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé ? Souffla-t-il.

La rouquine parut un instant surprise, puis elle secoua la tête avec désenchantement.

- Oh, rien, c'est juste que…

- Oui ?

- … Al ne m'a pas parlé depuis presque deux semaines et… il me manque.

Scorpius soupira devant l'air peiné de sa petite-amie. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules, la serra contre son torse et lui embrassa la tempe.

- Je suis désolé pour ça. Je ne voulais pas que tu te fâches avec Potter, je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup.

- C'est mon deuxième frère. Maintenant, aucun des deux ne m'adresse la parole… Je crois qu'Hugo m'évite lui aussi.

Le blond poussa un autre soupir.

- Mais bon, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est eux qui réagissent mal aussi. Ils sont trop méfiants envers toi…

Le jeune Malefoy déglutit difficilement. Rose releva la tête avec un sourire et il se força à l'imiter, mal à l'aise.

* * *

><p>Beth avait reparlé à Scorpius, plusieurs fois. Le blond l'avait gentiment rejetée, à chaque fois. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Josh, mais il ne trouvait plus Parkinson si <em>attirante<em>. En fait, elle l'horripilait plus qu'elle l'excitait. Elle était trop maniérée, trop maigre… Scorpius n'aimait plus la couleur marron souris de ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient trop foncés. Son nez, trop rond. Il préférait le petit nez à piquer les gaufrettes de Rose et ses beaux yeux verts. A côté d'elle, Parkinson ressemblait à un bouledogue.

Suite à deux excuses de Scorpius pour l'éviter, la brune était revenue voir le jeune Malefoy, un soir. Elle était carrément montée dans son dortoir et s'était vautrée sur son lit. Le blond l'avait mal prit. De quel droit violait-elle ainsi son espace privé ? Elle avait ensuite insisté pour qu'il couche avec elle. Scorpius n'aimait pas qu'on lui force la main. Et il avait tout sauf envie de batifoler avec elle. Il l'avait donc sèchement congédiée.

De toute façon il avait décidé de tirer un trait sur les Serpentardes.

Elles étaient manipulatrices, sans gêne, démoniaque. Ca ne l'intéressait plus du tout.

Après avoir viré Beth, Scorpius alla prendre une douche, soulagé. Il prit son temps pour se détendre sous l'eau, sûr d'avoir réalisé la bonne chose à faire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, se pensant seul dans le dortoir, il sortit de la salle de bain, nu comme un vers. Quand il s'approcha de son lit, il se figea en voyant Josh, tranquillement assis sur le sien en train d'écrire dans un carnet. Pour ne pas perdre la face, le blond ne dit rien mais mit très peu de temps pour dénicher un caleçon dans son placard, il n'était pas particulièrement pudique et Josh l'avait déjà vu nu lorsqu'ils s'étaient baignés cet été dans la rivière près du Manoir Malefoy, mais il sentait le regard du brun sur son postérieur et ça le gênait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retourna, ce dernier était dos à lui, en train de farfouiller dans sa table de nuit. Scorpius se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit et se passa une main tremblotante sur le front. Parfois il avait envie de se mettre des baffes. Morgan lui avait empoisonné l'esprit avec ses insinuations idiotes… Josh n'était pas homo et puis même s'il l'était cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'il materait les fesses de son ami ! Le blond ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il avait l'impression de ne plus tellement connaitre son Joshy et cela l'inquiétait. Flint était son meilleur ami, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne de lui.

- Josh. Lâcha-t-il, en face de lui.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour.

- L'autre jour ?

- Quand on s'est un peu accrochés.

- Ouai. N'en parlons plus. Grogna Josh, peu doué pour les mots dans ce genre de moments.

Il baissa la tête et se plongea dans son calepin. Scorpius remarqua qu'il écrivait quelque chose, sur un parchemin qui dépassait de son livre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Josh se ferma comme une huitre.

- Rien qui t'intéresse.

- Pourquoi t'es comme ça en ce moment ? T'as des soucis ? Je suis ton ami, tu peux m'en parler je ne dirai rien. Dit gentiment le blond en s'asseyant sur le matelas du brun, vers ses pieds.

- Désolé Scorp'. Je sais que je suis chiant en ce moment. En fait, je… je cherche des sorts… et je ne les trouve dans aucun bouquin. Ca me rend dingue.

Le blond se tut un instant, incrédule. Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps, Josh lisait souvent, plus que d'habitude. Scorpius pensait simplement qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Etait-ce quelque chose d'autre ?

- Des sorts ? Des sorts de quoi ?

Josh soupira.

- Je te raconterai plus tard. J'en ai assez de tout ça. J'ai un de ces mal de crâne.

- Je pourrais t'aider… Insista le blond.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt toi qui a besoin d'aide en ce moment. Marmonna le brun.

- Mais… pas du tout ! S'écria Scorpius avec un sourire. Je sais très bien ou je vais ! Mentit-il.

- C'est cela. Sourit Josh.

* * *

><p>Scorpius, comme souvent, s'était levé à la dernière minute. Il avait laissé tomber de côté le petit déjeuner et avait demandé à Josh une faveur. Le brun devait aller adresser un message à la rousse. Point trop à l'aise, le jeune homme s'était approché de Weasley, Londubat, et tout un tas d'autres Gryffondors.<p>

- Hey, Weasley. Marmonna-t-il en s'avançant, les mains dans les poches. Salut Londubat. Ajouta-t-il.

- Sa... Salut. Répondit immédiatement la blonde avec une drôle de voix, elle avait dû prendre froid récemment, en ce moment la plupart des élèves toussotaient ou avaient un léger mal de gorge.

- Weasley, Scorpius m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il t'attendra à la pause, devant les sabliers.

- Il n'est pas avec toi ? S'étonna la rousse.

Josh haussa les épaules.

- Il s'est levé trop tard... Bon, a plus. Termina le brun en s'éloignant.

- Merci.

Rose se retourna ensuite et vit Alice, appuyée sur un coude, qui suivait Flint des yeux.

- Alice ?

- Hum ? Bredouilla-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Très bonne cette tarte à la mélasse tu ne trouves pas ?

- Excellente. Rit son amie.

Scorpius n'avait pas compté le temps qu'il allait mettre pour aller de sa salle de cours aux grands sabliers. Une fois de plus, il arriva après Rose et eut la désagréable surprise de la retrouver accompagnée. Curieux, il se cacha derrière une statue pour écouter ce que ce détestable McLaggen lui disait.

- Allé quoi. Soupira le garçon en conservant cependant un air enjoué. Pourquoi non ?

Rose sourit.

- J'ai déjà un copain je te rappelle.

En entendant ça, le serpentard ressentit une immense fierté sans trop savoir pourquoi. Un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres.

- Un c'est bien, deux, c'est mieux. Récita McLaggen sur le ton de la confidence.

Scorpius ne souriait plus du tout.

Un Malefoy ne partage pas.

Rose éclata de rire.

- Sans rire. Je sors avec Scorpius.

- Malefoy. Clama pompeusement le Gryffondor. Il t'a invitée ?

- Je sors avec, c'est normal qu'on y aille ensemble.

- Pas tant que ça. Il va peut-être se pointer avec une de ses groupies sans crier gare. Fais-gaffe Rose…

Scorpius, n'y tenant plus, sortit de sa cachette et s'avança dans le couloir.

- Salut _Rosie_ _chérie_. Lança-t-il le nez en l'air.

Il ignora royalement McLaggen, enlaça la taille de Rose et la serra contre lui avant de déposer un sulfureux baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand il desserra son étreinte, le Gryffondor était parti.

* * *

><p>Scorpius n'avait jamais pris autant de notes en cours d'histoire de la magie.<p>

Comme souvent, il était assis à côté de Rose. Il pouvait donc n'écouter que d'une oreille son professeur pour recopier toutes les notes de sa petite-amie. Quand il avait fini, il observait la rousse depuis les premières loges et c'était bien plus passionnant que le cours. La rousse était totalement subjuguée par la voix - oh combien soporifique - du professeur Binns. Parfois, elle ne prenait pas de notes et croisait les bras en fixant le prof, d'autres fois, elle se tournait vers Scorpius et lui faisait un adorable sourire. Quand elle sortit de la salle d'histoire de la magie, le blond attendit avec elle que Londubat la rejoigne pour qu'elles puissent gagner leur prochain cours toutes les deux. Pendant ce laps de temps, Rose s'enthousiasma de l'intérêt des paroles du professeur fantôme, citant les détails les plus insignifiants de l'Histoire que Scorpius avait déjà oublié.

Quand Rose et son amie se furent éloignées, après que la rousse lui ait donné un dernier baiser, le Serpentard rattrapa Morgan et Jeremy.

- Dis donc, ça a l'air de bien se passer entre toi et Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu étais studieux, j't'ai jamais vu comme ça en cours !

- C'est à cause de Rose. Répondit l'intéressé. Elle m'a bluffé ! Rester deux heures à écouter Binns sans somnoler…

- Ahh mais n'oublie pas que Méduse est une vraie petite intello, le moindre cours doit la transcender… Commença Morgan.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

Nott, au lieu de se calmer, se mit à rire. Cela insupporta le blond qui lui donna un coup de poing dans la figure.  
>Oser dire que sa petite amie ressemblait à une Gorgone !<p> 


	19. Acceptation

**Acceptation**

Rose attendait Scorpius avec impatience. Il lui avait promis qu'il viendrait manger avec elle. La rousse n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait eu le malheur de se retrouver à coté de McLaggen à table et il était tout bonnement insupportable. D'abord, il mangeait comme un porc. Rien qu'en fourrant sa fourchette dans sa bouche, il réussissait à dégouter Rose. Il lui fallait trois assiettes pour manger. Dans l'une, il mettait ses détritus, dans l'autre ses cuisses de poulet et la troisième ressemblait plus à une montagne d'aliments en tout genre plutôt qu'à une assiette. Il mélangeait tout et n'importe quoi, parlait la bouche pleine, rotait de temps en temps mais par-dessus tout, il était incapable de manger du riz sans avoir un grain dans sa barbe naissante. Rose se rappelait encore d'une ancienne petite-amie de McLaggen (ça défilait avec lui !) qui lui nettoyait amoureusement la joue avec sa serviette et faisait tomber ses grains de riz en s'extasiant : « Oh mon chou, t'es adorable, j'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'un bambin »… Écœurant. Lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de se séparer, Rose avait entendu cette même fille dire au garçon : « Tu pourrais manger normalement, sans t'en foutre de partout pour une fois ? T'es qu'un porc ! ».

Aujourd'hui, Rose constatait qu'une rupture et plusieurs mois plus tard, le jeune homme mangeait toujours comme un goret.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas obligée de le regarder, mais comment éviter de voir quelqu'un qui est en face de vous et qui ne cesse de vous apostropher ?

- Alors Rose ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Il t'a invitée ?

- Qui ça ? Grinça-t-elle en détournant les yeux, ne supportant plus la vue du Gryffondor s'empiffrant.

- Ton mec. Malefoy.

La rousse pinça les lèvres. Non, Scorpius ne lui avait même pas parlé du bal en fait. Il était bien trop occupé à s'entrainer pour le prochain match contre Gyffondor. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu la visite de Samuel Tarce ce matin, il lui avait gentiment demandé si elle allait au bal avec quelqu'un. Elle l'avait trouvé adorable, il était tout gêné, Rose lui avait répondu avec le plus de tact possible qu'elle y allait déjà avec son petit ami, alors qu'en fait, Scorpius ne l'avait pas invitée. Par fierté, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais ça la chagrinait. Le blond semblait bien trop occupé par son quidditch contre Gryffondor. Le match aurait lieu bientôt et Rose angoissait un petit peu. Elle ne devrait pas mais une toute petite voix dans son cerveau soutenait Serpentard ou plutôt, un Serpentard en particulier. Une seconde voix, lui disait que son frère et son cousin jouaient dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et que ça serait bien que les rouges et or gagnent ce match.

Rose faillit soupirer de soulagement quand Scorpius arriva enfin, son balai à la main.

- Tu sais Rose, je…

McLaggen. L'interrompit le blond en arrivant derrière lui. Tu es à ma place.

- C'est plutôt toi qui t'es trompé de place Malefoy, la table des loosers c'est là-bas. Dit le Gryffondor avec un grand sourire en désignant la table des Serpentards.

Avec empressement, Scorpius sortit sa baguette pour répliquer et McLaggen se leva pour lui faire face, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Rose lui avait agrippé le bras en déclarant joyeusement :

- Dans ce cas, allons-y !

Elle traina son petit-ami à sa table et le blond s'installa de mauvaise grâce à coté de Josh qui mâchouillait distraitement une feuille de salade. McLaggen ne perdait rien pour attendre.

* * *

><p>Après avoir raccompagné Rose devant sa salle commune suite au dîner, Scorpius, fourbu de ses entrainements intensifs, alla directement dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il remarqua alors que son ami le fixait.<p>

Josh s'était un peu radoucit depuis quelques jours, personne ne savait pourquoi cependant.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Osa donc demander le blond.

L'autre haussa les épaules avec indifférence et posa le livre qu'il lisait sur sa table de chevet.

- Quoi j'ai pas le droit de regarder mon meilleur pote ?

- Tant que c'est que ton meilleur pote…

Flint fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je te comprends pas. Au début t'avais l'air amoureux de Rose, t'arrêtais pas de dire que mon plan était pourri et maintenant c'est moi que t'arrête pas de regarder. T'en déduirais quoi toi ?

Son ami le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds et éclata d'un rire franc.

- Tu crois que je suis homo ? Et jaloux de Rose ? Franchement Scorpius, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça !

Comme le blond ne répondit pas, il poursuivit :

- Scorp franchement ! Tu aurais pu me demander au lieu de te prendre la tête avec des idioties !

- Tu voulais rien me dire ! Morgan et moi on a pensé que…

- Morgan est d'accord avec toi ? Vous êtes deux grands malades tous les deux !

- Comme tu n'arrêtes pas de lire en ce moment, il pense que tu caches des manuels homos dans tes bouquins… Avoua Scorpius sans se démonter.

Josh, hilare, mit quelques minutes à se remettre de ses révélations. D'autant plus que Morgan venait de débarquer avec Paul et la tête qu'ils firent en les voyant fit redoubler d'intensité le rire du brun.

- Vous êtes complètement à coté de la plaque ! Dit-il après avoir enfin reprit ses esprits. Je ne suis ni amoureux de Rose, ni de toi et je suis encore moins gay. La vérité, c'est que j'entretiens une relation épistolaire avec une fille.

- Une relation épistolaire ? S'écria Scorpius, surprit.

- Epistolaire ? Répéta Morgan. Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Flint éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

- Par courrier Nott, j'envoie des lettres à une fille.

- Des lettres ? Mais c'est nul ! Tu dois écrire et même pire ! Lire ! Josh il est grand temps qu'on s'occupe de toi ! Déclara le gardien de Gryffondor.

- C'est qui cette fille ? S'enquit Scorpius.

C'était de loin la seule chose qui l'intéressait. Il ne voyait pas le problème qu'il y avait à entretenir une « relation épistolaire » avec une fille, d'autant plus que de la part de Joshy, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça.

- Je ne sais pas.

Là était peut-être le problème.

- Pardon ?

- Je l'ai vue une fois, au bal d'halloween.

- C'est une blague ? S'écria Paul.

- Absolument pas. On a dansé ensemble et elle m'a embrassé.

Elle t'a embrassé et tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? Railla Scorpius.

- C'est ça.

- Mais… elle est peut-être moche ! Lança Morgan, scandalisé.

- Et elle est peut-être con ! Rajouta Paul.

- Elle avait de ces yeux… Soupira Josh, pensif.

- Je ne comprends rien. Trancha Scorpius. Oh je vois… Elle était masquée pendant le bal.

- Oui.

-Et tu n'as pas eu l'idée de lui demander son nom ?

- Elle n'as pas voulu me le dire.

- Ouch, ça sent la Midgen ça…

- Elle m'a dit que c'était compliqué dans sa lettre… Elle est à Gryffondor.

En lui-même, Scorpius ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de compliqué – lui sortait bien avec une Gryffondor ! – mais il ne dit rien.

- Et donc tu lui envoies des lettres ?

- Oui.

Flint jeta un regard à son meilleur ami, à présent en pleine réflexion mentale.

- Je sais ce que tu penses Scorpius. J'ai essayé.

- T'as essayé quoi ?

- Tout. J'ai lancé tout un tas de sorts sur les lettres, j'ai même lancé des sorts sur certaines filles que je soupçonnais. Rien à faire. Je n'arrive pas à la trouver et elle ne veut pas me dire son vrai nom.

- Mais tu n'as pas réussi à la reconnaître ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était lancé un sort de transformation ou je ne sais quoi. Du coup, impossible de la reconnaître comme ça. Et effectivement, je ne l'ai pas trouvée à Poudlard.

- Et comment elle s'appelle ?

Josh rougit légèrement.

- Elle signe « Joncheruine » dans ses lettres.

Morgan éclata de rire.

- C'est quoi ç… humf. EHH ! ! Râla-t-il après s'être reçu un coussin dans la figure.

- Bon voilà, vous savez tout. Maintenant j'aimerais bien que vous arrêtiez avec vos suppositions idiotes.

- T'aurais pu nous le dire avant. Ronchonna l'héritier Malefoy.

Il s'assit sur son lit et rangea quelques affaires, parchemins et livres qui trainaient.

- Puisque c'est l'heure des révélations, Scorpius, t'aurais rien à nous dire ?

Le susnommé haussa les épaules, indifférent.

- Non, pourquoi ? Ah si, McLaggen m'a insulté tout à l'heure, il faut que je trouve une petite idée de vengeance.

- Ce bouffon ? Laisse tomber, tu vas y perdre des plumes, ça vaut pas le coup de se prendre une retenue à cause de lui. Dit Paul.

- Tu peux pas l'enfermer dans un placard ? S'enquit Morgan.

- Je préfèrerais l'attacher au saule cogneur. Ricana le blond.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il a dit à son Altesse ? Demanda Josh avec un sourire.

- Il m'a traité de looser ! Et il m'insupporte ! Il joue au quidditch comme une quiche et il ose m'insulter, moi !

- Tu n'as qu'à régler ça en gagnant contre Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est pas assez, il faut que je m'occupe de ça _le plus tôt possible_ !

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Laissez tomber ! Répliqua le blond en levant le nez en l'air.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Scorpius et ses amis se rendirent au rassemblement devant la grande porte, pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard. De nombreux élèves s'y trouvaient déjà et Scorpius aperçu McLaggen. Il était tracassé par cet idiot de Gryffondor et se sentait totalement incompris par ses amis. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de parler des piètres exploits de McLaggen au quidditch, mais à chaque fois, Josh avait rit et Morgan s'était moqué de lui en disant que Rose avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. C'était totalement faux bien sûr ! Scorpius ne faisait que discuter quidditch parce que McLaggen n'était que gardien remplaçant et voilà que ses amis le fixaient tous les deux avec des sourires goguenards ! Insupportables.<p>

- Connard. Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en continuant sa route.

- De qui tu parles ? S'étonna Josh.

- De McLaggen, qui d'autre ? Râla le blond.

Morgan éclata de rire, imité par Josh.

- La petite rouquine t'a retourné le cerveau on dirait !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans !

- Nous on voit bien, avant tu considérais McLaggen comme un abruti mais maintenant qu'il drague ta copine en cours, il devient le diable incarné ! Tu vois pas un lien de cause à effet ?

- N'importe quoi, je vous parle de ses compétences en quidditch !

E- t nous on te parle d'autres types de compétences… Poursuivit son ami.

Le blond se raidit. Ses amis le connaissaient, ils savaient quand il était contrarié, en l'occurrence là, il l'était.

- N'importe quoi.

- T'es amoureux ça crève les yeux enfin ! S'écria Morgan. T'es bien le seul à ne pas t'en apercevoir !

Scorpius secoua la tête à contrecœur.

- C'est censé être ma copine pas question qu'un type l'approche, un Malefoy ne se fait pas doubler.

- Salazar Admet-le au moins ! T'es amoureux ! A-mou-reux !

- JAMAIS ! S'énerva Malefoy, attirant sur lui quelques regards intrigués. Bon, je vous laisse ! A ce soir !

Sur ce, il s'éloigna des deux garçons pour partir à la recherche de sa petite-amie. Malgré le monde, il la trouva rapidement, avec ses mèches rousses dépassant de son bonnet. Elle était en compagnie d'un garçon un peu plus jeune,

- C'est qui ? Avait-il demandé une fois que le garçon s'était éloigné, l'air déçu.

- Nils Samsbury.

- Ouah. Tu m'as vraiment éclairé là.

Rose s'esclaffa.

- C'est juste le nouveau gardien de l'équipe des Poufsouffles… Heureusement que tu as joué contre eux il y a trois semaines…

Scorpius ne répondit pas à la provocation de sa petite-amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

La rousse lui répondit, non sans une certaine excitation qui agaça le Serpentard :

- Figure-toi qu'il voulait m'inviter au bal du nouvel an !

- Quoi ? Bafouilla-t-il. Ce…ce minus… voulait t'inviter au _bal _?

- Oui ! Tu te rends compte ? Il voulait m'inviter ! Moi !

- Quoi toi ? C'est quoi ces idioties ? On dirait que ça te fait plaisir ! Grogna le Serpentard.

- Ben, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que malgré tout, je plais à certains garçons… Dit-elle tout bas.

- Mais… S'étrangla Scorpius. Ca ne te suffit pas de savoir que tu me plais, à moi ?

La Gryffondor sourit.

- Mais si bien sûr.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Scorpius en resta étourdit. Il posa ensuite un bras sur les épaules de Rose et ils se mirent en route en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

- D'autres garçons t'ont proposé de les accompagner ?

- Euh, deux autres.

Devant le regard coléreux que lui lança le blond, elle s'empressa de rajouter :

- Mais l'un était boutonneux et l'autre était en troisième année…

Scorpius sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- Me voilà rassuré. Je veux y aller avec toi, moi. Tu es d'accord ?

Rose lui adressa un immense sourire.

Tellement craquante…

- Bien sûr !

* * *

><p>Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Il y avait beaucoup de neige mais il ne faisait pas trop froid. Ils firent quelques boutiques, bras dessus bras dessous, et se rendirent aux trois balais, en fin d'après-midi.<p>

- Tes oncles sont très sympas. Déclara Scorpius en s'asseyant muni de deux bierraubeurres, à la table que Rose avait choisie.

- Oui, je les aime beaucoup. On a toujours droit à notre paquet de farces et attrapes à Noël. Expliqua-t-elle. Tu sais, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me demander d'aller avec toi au bal.

- Désolé, ça m'est sortit de la tête, mais c'était tellement logique pour moi d'y aller avec toi…

Ils se sourirent bêtement et Rose, les joues rouges, plongea le regard dans sa chope. Ils avaient presque fini leurs boissons lorsque la rousse fut hélée par sa meilleure amie, qui était en compagnie de son frère.

- On peut s'installer avec vous ? Il n'y a plus une table de libre !

- Bien sûr ! Accepta Rose.

Le jeune Malefoy se tendit. Il aurait préféré rester seul avec la Gryffondor. Londubat fille n'était pas désagréable, mais Scorpius s'était souvent battu en duel avec son frère et voir ce dernier assis en face de lui, lui faisait tout drôle. Rose et Alice babillèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'une tête brune fasse son apparition devant leur table, muni de trois Bierraubeurres. Il resta un bref instant planté devant la table sans rien dire, puis il fit demi-tour après les avoir posées devant Franck.

- Al ! Appela ce dernier.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne répondit pas et continua à s'éloigner. Rose se leva et lui courut après dans l'allée, bondée. Scorpius pouvait les voir depuis sa place assise. Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise.

- Al attends. Lui dit-elle en l'attrapant par le bras. Viens avec nous. Tu verras, ça se passera bien, Scorpius…

Albus Potter dégagea son bras et siffla, énervé :

- Laisse tomber ! Reste avec ton serpent puisque c'est ce que tu veux !

N'ayant rien entendu, Scorpius vit Rose se retourner et revenir vers leur table, le visage grave et les yeux brillants.

- Ca ne va pas ? S'écria-t-il, alarmé.

Rose réprima un sanglot avant de lâcher :

- Je vais rentrer.

Elle saisir son sac, sa veste, et quitta le pub talonnée par un Scorpius Malefoy un peu anxieux. La rousse avait déjà parcouru plusieurs mètres quand le blond la rattrapa par le bras.

- Rosie, attends-moi.

Il se plaça face à elle, au centre de l'allée pleine de neige. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues et ses yeux étaient rougis. Scorpius l'attira à lui et la serra fort en entendant un sanglot étouffé. Son cœur se serra lui aussi, il n'aimait décidément pas voir Rose Weasley triste. Quel abruti ce Potter, faire pleurer sa cousine. Songea-t-il avant de convaincre sa petite amie de rentrer au château.

Une fois rentrés, ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans un coin tranquille.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Murmura-t-il en en la serrant contre lui.

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle semblait s'être calmée et posa sa tête contre le bras du jeune homme.

- Rosie… Qu'est-ce que ton cousin t'a dit ?

Elle releva la tête et lui jeta un regard triste.

- Dis-moi. Continua le blond.

En hoquetant, elle lui raconta la scène qui s'était déroulée entre elle et Albus Potter. L'héritier Malefoy se raidit.

- Il finira par changer d'avis, tu verras.

- Je ne sais pas. Soupira Rose en s'éloignant de lui. Je vais aller dans ma chambre un moment, j'ai besoin de rester seule…

Le jeune Malefoy ne trouva rien à redire à cela et retourna lui aussi dans son dortoir, très contrarié. Il raconta naturellement l'affaire à Josh qui était en train d'écrire à sa dulcinée et ce dernier lui conseilla d'aller parler à Potter. Scorpius y avait bien pensé, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Voilà pourquoi, le lendemain matin, alors que Potter était assis devant son assiette pleine de bacon et de bonnes choses, Scorpius se planta devant, lui hésitant. La Grande salle était presque vide ce qui signifiait qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire voir par trop de monde en cas de dispute avec Potter… Ce dernier entama lui-même la conversation:

- Dégage. Lui dit-il, levant à peine la tête de son assiette.

Londubat qui était à côté, fixa Scorpius avec des yeux ronds pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Ecoute Potter, ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir d'être là, devant toi, ok ? Expliqua maladroitement Scorpius. Si je suis là, c'est pour Rose. Elle ne va pas bien en ce moment. Tu lui manques beaucoup. Tu pourrais pas faire un effort ?! Je te demande pas de me parler mais juste de ne pas la rejeter, elle.

Potter le dévisagea un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis il haussa les épaules en se contentant de répéter :

- Dé-gage.

Agacé, Scorpius s'éloigna de la table des rouges et or, non sans avoir marmonné un « connard » dans sa barbe.

- Eh ben. C'était vraiment Malefoy ou il s'est métamorphosé ?

- On dirait bien que c'est notre Malefoy national. Ronchonna le brun.

- Rosie a du déteindre sur lui. C'est la première fois qu'il te parle sans t'agresser.

- Oui, au bout de tout ce temps, c'est un exploit.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu crois toujours qu'il est pas net ?

- J'sais pas. Il a pas largué ma cousine et il a l'air… changé. On dirait qu'il n'agresse plus les premières années, il… 'tin, ça m'arrache la gueule de l'avouer mais il a l'air moins con que d'habitude.

- Hum. Si tu veux mon avis, il est vraiment amoureux d'elle.

- Parle pas trop vite. Il lui reste encore du temps pour en faire une avant la fin de l'année…

Scorpius expédia rapidement son repas. Potter l'avait royalement énervé. Alors comme ça il se moquait éperdument de sa cousine ?! Quel idiot ! Il ne méritait pas sa Rosie, ça non. En pensant à Potter, l'héritier Malefoy réalisa soudain que ce dernier ne réagissait même plus quand il le croisait avec Rose. En fait, depuis que Potter avait coupé les ponts avec Rose, il n'avait plus eu aucune altercation avec Scorpius. Il semblait se contrefoutre totalement de la situation et il n'y avait donc plus rien d'amusant là-dedans. En fait, y'avait-il déjà eu quelque chose d'amusant ? Se demanda amèrement le blond.

Après un dernier entrainement de quidditch, avant de retourner aux cachots ce soir-là, l'héritier Malefoy alla réconforter une dernière fois sa petite amie avec quelques baisers. Passée la crise de larmes, cette dernière était remontée contre son cousin, supportant difficilement ses remarques insupportables.

* * *

><p>A l'heure du couvre-feu, Scorpius laissa la Gryffondor devant sa salle commune et retourna en compagnie des siens.<br>Devant la Gargouille, il tomba sur Josh, les bras chargés de victuailles. Il portait même un panier dissimulé sous sa cape. Scorpius ne doutait pas de ce qu'il cachait dedans.

- Ah, tu tombes bien. S'écria le brun en lui fourrant dans les mains un plat contenant un superbe gâteau. Tiens, pose ça dans la salle commune.

- Pourquoi faire ? S'étonna le blond.

- Nuée de chaudron. Lança son ami à la Gargouille.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans l'antre des Serpents et le brun reprit son explication :

- Avec les gars on s'est dit qu'on allait prévenir les Elfes de maison pour la petite fiesta de demain soir.

Scorpius n'y avait même pas pensé ! Demain aurait lieu le match et bien évidemment, si leur maison gagnait, ils allaient fêter ça dignement.

- On est descendus aux cuisines et j'ai ramené quelques trucs pour détendre l'atmosphère ce soir. Travail en amont, tu vois.

Malefoy s'esclaffa et s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Intrigué, Flint fit de même, il ne réagit pas quand Scorpius tendit une main au-dessus de son panier pour s'emparer de deux bouteilles de Bierraubeurre.

- Tu permets que je me serve avant que tout cela ne soit dévoré par une horde de première année en pleine crise d'ado ?

- Fais-toi plais'. Sourit l'autre.

Après s'être fait maintes et maintes fois remercier, les deux jeunes hommes atteignirent enfin leur dortoir. Immédiatement, Josh alla à la fenêtre, expliquant à Scorpius qu'il attendait son hibou. Celui-ci devait lui rapporter une lettre attendue.

Le jeune Malefoy se laissa tomber sur son lit et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête en soupirant.

- Je me demande comment Rose va réagir demain soir…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je joue face à sa maison, à son cousin et son frère, elle a clairement le cul entre deux chaises là.

Josh détacha à regret son regard du lac noir, se détournant lentement vers le lit de Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu devrais t'en moquer Scorpius.

- Hein ? Marmonna le blond, atone.

D'un pas résolu, Flint vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses cuisses et ses doigts se tortillaient, comme s'il essayait de lui transmettre un message, sans oser vraiment le prononcer. Finalement, il se jeta à l'eau.

- Scorp. Tu ne l'as toujours pas larguée. Ca fait au moins trois semaines que tu me dis tous les matins que tu vas le faire et à chaque fois je te retrouve quelques heures plus tard, à l'embrasser comme si ta vie en dépendait.

- Je ne te dis pas tous les matins que je vais la larguer. Contra le blond, pas d'accord.

- Peut-être pas, mais à chaque fois que je te pose la question tu me dis « Oui, oui », « Pas tout de suite »… Et plus tu dis ça, plus tu te préoccupes des sentiments de Weasley.

- Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond ? Tu peux le dire à moi.

Scorpius poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se redressa, n'osant pas regarder son ami.

- Je ne peux pas. Avoua-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Demanda innocemment Josh en détournant la tête car il ne parvenait pas à masquer le rictus qui ornait son visage.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Scorpius ne réponde :

- Je ne peux pas la larguer, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

S'amusant comme un vrai petit Serpentard, Flint dit sur un ton détaché :

- Ouai, je sais que c'est toujours un peu délicat de dire à quelqu'un que c'est fini et puis Potter et Weasley risquent de te tomber dessus mais…

Le blond se leva aussitôt, gesticulant :

- C'est pas ça du tout !

Puis, se retournant vers son ami, il ajouta :

- Je ne veux pas la quitter. Je suis amoureux Josh. C'est toi qui avais raison depuis le début. Je suis mordu de cette fille. Je ne veux surtout pas rompre avec elle.

- Je ne te dirais pas que je te l'avais dit… Rigola le brun. Tu vois bien qu'elle est mignonne finalement, Monsieur « c'est pas mon genre ».

Scorpius lui jeta un regard noir.

- Oh bon sang. S'écria Josh, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Elle est bien plus que mignonne ! Tout le monde lui tourne autour maintenant ! Tu sais qu'elle a plein de prétendants pour le bal ?

Josh éclata de rire.

- Mais elle y va avec toi non ?

- Encore heureux ! C'est _ma_ copine.

- Tu comptes faire quoi alors ? Par rapport à… tout ça. Tu vas lui parler ? Tout lui raconter ?

- Ca va pas non ? Grogna Scorpius. Pour qu'elle me jette ?!

Le brun haussa, les épaules,

- Tu sais que si elle l'apprend un jour, c'est ce qui va certainement se produire.

- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle l'apprenne. Déclara le blond. Tu ne diras rien, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr. C'est promis. Sourit Josh. Morgan et les autres tiendront leurs langues aussi.

* * *

><p><em>- EEHHH nous y voici enfin les amis ! Le match le plus important de votre misérable vie ! Oui ! Enfin ! Gryffondor face à Serpentard ! Qui sera le gagnant ? Quelle équipe va faire mordre la poussière à l'autre ? Nous le saurons dans quelques instants les ptits louprs ! <em>

Tout excité, Cassandre Jordan caquetait dans le mégaphone sous l'oreille vigilante des professeurs qui le connaissaient si bien. A chaque match, il avait tendance à s'emporter, surtout quand les Gryffondors jouaient…

Scorpius, comme ses coéquipiers, faisait le tour du terrain et saluait les élèves. Il était confiant aujourd'hui, très serein. Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, rien ne pourrait lui arriver.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tôt, Rose l'avait accompagné jusqu'aux vestiaires et lui avait souhaité bonne chance d'une manière toute particulière. Elle lui avait donné un petit carré de tissu, un « bandana » d'après ses dires, et le bond se l'était attaché autour du cou. Le tissu avait l'odeur de Rose, de son parfum, de son shampoing. Avec ça, il ne pouvait pas perdre. En plus, et heureusement pour lui, il était vert. Rose le mettait parfois le week-end ou pour trainer dans sa salle commune. Elle lui avait confié que porter des écharpes rouges lui pesait parfois, pour la simple et bonne raison que la couleur jurait avec ses cheveux roux.

Scorpius observa Mulciber et le capitaine des Gryffondors se broyer les doigts et se jeta sur le souaffle quand celui-ci fut enfin libéré. Il fila vers les buts, transcendé.

_- Et Malefoy attrape le souaffle ! Passe à Mulciber, passe à Malefoy, passe à Elrits, nouvelle passe à Malefoy eeeetttt putinnn ! Désolé professeurs ! Aehm But pour Serpentard ! Ah, les Gryffondors se réveillent enfin ! Weasley s'est peut-être laissé dépasser par l'émotion ! Vous savez que Malefoy est désormais son beau-frère ! Ahah ! Ca fait tourner la tête d'un homme c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Donc le souaffle est attrapé par…_

Les explications du commentateur se perdirent dans le vent. Scorpius se concentra uniquement sur le souaffle. A l'aide de son balai, il avait un net avantage sur ses petits camarades. Il avait remarqué que Potter et Weasley arboraient aussi le dernier Flèche Australe ainsi qu'un poursuiveur de leur équipe mais les deux autres étaient réellement inférieurs à eux question vitesse.

- _Le tir est bloqué par Nott, c'est reparti ! Mulciber attrape le souaffle outchh ! Ca ça fait mal ! Le capitaine des Serpentards vient de se prendre un cognard dans le ventre les amis ! Dommage qu'il ne soit pas tombé de son balai…_

Suite à cette intervention, on entendit un des professeurs crier dans le mégaphone :

_- JORDAN !_

Scorpius ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait, il était trop concentré sur son objectif : battre Potter à plate couture.

Les choses avançaient petit à petit. Les scores étaient à peu près équivalents, il y avait une légère avance pour Serpentard, comme souvent étant donné la qualité des poursuiveurs de l'équipe mais généralement, Potter changeait la donne en attrapant le vif d'or. Pour le moment, il tournait en rond autour du terrain, à la recherche de la petite balle dorée.

Après quarante minutes de match, le brun sembla repérer quelque chose et l'attrapeur de Serpentard se lança à sa poursuite. C'était sa principale technique : attendre que Potter, qui avait la vue d'un faucon, trouve la petite balle, et le suive.

_- Potter a repéré quelque chose !_ Cria le commentateur, tout excité.

Scorpius parvint à suivre ce qu'il se passait. Les deux attrapeurs étaient au coude à coude pour attraper le vif d'or, le blond remarqua seulement maintenant que leur attrapeur, Zabini, avait lui aussi un balai flambant neuf, ce devait être le Flèche Australe, sinon, Potter l'aurait distancé depuis bien longtemps.

Alors qu'il virait avec le souaffle en direction des buts, il vit que Potter tendait la main pour attraper la petite balle dorée, leur propre attrapeur avait dû se prendre un coup d'épaule bien placé. Soudain, Scorpius vit un cognard passer devant ses yeux et tout se passa en une fraction de secondes.

Le cognard frappa Potter et l'éjecta de son balai, il ne dût sa survie qu'au sort lancé par le professeur Londubat qui l'empêcha de s'écraser au sol.

Ce fut alors une véritable cohue générale. Les coéquipiers de Potter se précipitèrent vers lui, sauf Weasley qui protégeait encore ses buts, l'esprit perturbé. Les professeurs descendirent rapidement pour vérifier son état. Jordan hurlait à présent dans le mégaphone :

-_ POTTER EST TOMBE DE SON BALAI ! IL A L'AIR COMPLETEMENT SONNE ! Merveilleux cognard envoyé par le batteur de Serpentard Achille Scott. ESPERONS QU'IL N'A PAS TUE POTTER CET ESPECE D'ENFF…Ahh Professeur… Oui, oui… LA VICTOIRE POUR SERPENTARD ! ZABINI a attrapé le vif !_

Scorpius fonça sur Mulciber et les deux garçons se donnèrent l'accolade pour avoir gagné le match. Une fois au sol, toute l'équipe y eut droit. Ce fut après plusieurs minutes de réjouissance générale que le blond remarqua que Potter ne s'était toujours pas relevé. Il vit que Rose s'était approchée du professeur Londubat. Ce dernier semblait leur parler. Peu après, les coéquipiers de Potter le portèrent direction l'infirmerie. Scorpius espérait que cet idiot n'avait rien, sinon Rosie serait folle de chagrin. Potter partit, sa petite amie se précipita dans sa direction et se jeta dans ses bras. Il avait eu le temps de remarquer quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux.

- Félicitation ! Murmura Rose dans son oreille. Tu as très bien joué.

- Merci Rosie. Répondit-il avec un faible sourire en desserrant son étreinte. Ton cousin, ça ira ?

Londubat a dit qu'on pourrait venir le voir à l'infirmerie dans une heure ou deux. Miss Pomfresh va lui donner des potions, apparemment il a juste perdu connaissance, mais… j'ai eu tellement peur… Termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je me change et je te rejoins devant l'infirmerie si tu veux.

- Tu ferais ça ? S'étonna Rose.

- Je ne pense pas que ton cousin apprécie de me voir à son réveil, mais je veux bien t'attendre dehors. Bien sûr !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, passa un bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa.

- Merci.

Il lui prit la main et la serra légèrement pour lui montrer son soutien.

- Je te rejoins là-bas. Lu-t-elle sur les lèvres du blond avant de quitter le terrain, non sans avoir gardé la main de Rose le plus longtemps possible dans la sienne.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Rose Weasley attendait dans l'infirmerie qu'Albus se réveille, en compagnie de ses autres cousins. Quand il commença à papillonner des paupières, Pomfresh ordonna à tout le monde de reculer et lui fit boire plusieurs potions avant de le laisser en paix. Entre temps, Rose s'était reculée au fond de l'infirmerie, stressée de la réaction de son cousin. En quelque sorte, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir ? Elle entendit Albus poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé à ses cousins et elle soupira de soulagement au son de sa voix.<p>

Au bout de quelques minutes, Albus, qui ne la voyait pas de son lit, dit aux autres :

- Je veux voir Rosie.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la rousse s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie.

- Je suis là, Al.

Le visage de son cousin sembla s'illuminer et il écarta légèrement les bras.

- Viens ici. Murmura-t-il.

Rose s'approcha. Ils restèrent quelques secondes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se chuchoter des paroles de réconciliations.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi, tu peux pas savoir… Confia Albus.

Quand Rose Weasley sortit de l'infirmerie une heure plus tard, Scorpius l'attendait.

Tout sourire, elle lui raconta tout. Le blond en fut soulagé. Il craignait sincèrement que la relation de Rose et Potter se détériore par sa faute. Heureusement, Potter était plus intelligent que ce qu'il pensait.

Le match gagné, les cousins réconciliés, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, non : tout était pour le mieux.

Naturellement donc, Scorpius entraina Rose dans sa salle commune pour fêter sa victoire. Elle le suivit, partagée. Elle avait envie de passer la soirée avec lui, mais craignait la réaction des autres Serpentards. Elle n'osait pas imaginer comment réagiraient les Gryffondors si un Serpentard pénétrait dans leur salle commune.

Scorpius lui, était tellement heureux qu'il était loin de toutes ces préoccupations. Il fut accueilli chaleureusement par ses coéquipiers et condisciples. Après un petit bain de foule réduit par la présence de Rose, le couple s'installa dans des fauteuils verts, en face d'un bon feu de cheminée. Scorpius passa la soirée à discuter quidditch avec ses amis entre deux baisers échangés avec Rose.

Cette dernière, blottie dans ses bras, se sentait comme dans un cocon de protection. Plusieurs personnes la regardaient de travers, mais Scorpius ne le remarqua pas. Rose fit de son mieux pour ignorer les regards désapprobateurs et enfouit son nez dans le cou de son petit-ami pour régler le problème.

La soirée était bien avancée quand Scorpius songea que Rose devait s'ennuyer à entendre parler quidditch. Il entraina donc la rousse au milieu de la salle commune, en compagnie de ses camarades qui dansaient sur de la musique moderne. Front contre front, ils enchainèrent plusieurs danses et de nombreuses embrassades. Rose était aux anges malgré tout. Scorpius Malefoy était tellement romantique...

Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier s'installa sur un fauteuil et entraina sa petite-amie sur ses genoux pour un long baiser. Le fauteuil étant en vue, Rose se sentit très exposée aux Serpentards et définitivement mal à l'aise. Un garçon en particulier la fixait vraiment méchamment depuis un bon bout de temps et Rose étant Rose, elle se releva rapidement des genoux de Scorpius, gênée :

- Je crois que je vais y aller… Dit-elle en se frottant les mains.

- Pourquoi ? Clama le blond, se levant à son tour.

Rose se pencha vers lui et expliqua :

- Je… y'a des gens qui n'arrêtent pas de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure, ça me met mal à l'aise…

- Qui ?

- Le gars, derrière toi.

Le blond se retourna et vit qu'en effet, Spencer, un garçon d'un an plus jeune que lui, se tenait debout à l'autre bout de la pièce et fixait sa petite amie avec une hostilité non dissimulée. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Furieux, il alla à sa rencontre en bousculant quelques premières années, Rose le suivant comme son ombre.

- T'as un problème ? S'enquit Scorpius en arrivant à la hauteur de Spencer, avec un air très menaçant.

- On est chez les Serpentards ici. C'est une Gryffondor, elle n'a rien à faire là. Répliqua son condisciple sans se démonter, en désignant la rousse d'un mouvement de tête.

Scorpius fit un pas et vint coller son torse contre l'autre qui recula, légèrement déstabilisé.

Rose, de plus en plus gênée, attrapa son petit-ami par le bras. Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas n'importe qui et le moindre de ses mouvements était observé par la plupart de ses camarades. Quelle chance.

- Scorpius…il a raison, je ferais mieux de m'en aller… Bredouilla-t-elle en fixant le blond qui lui, avait les yeux rivés sur son « adversaire ».

Elle tenta de le tirer en arrière dans le but de s'éclipser avec lui le plus discrètement possible, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Contrairement à elle, Scorpius se moquait d'être au centre de l'attention. Il s'avança encore jusqu'à plaquer l'autre garçon contre le mur, l'attrapant par le col.

- Ecoute-moi bien _abruti_… Gronda-t-il. Cette fête a été organisée parce que l'équipe a gagné. Sans ça, tu ne serais pas là à écouter de la musique et à vider des Bierraubeurres. Dans l'équipe, y'a_ moi_. Alors _ma_ copine reste. Et si ça ne te plait pas, sors ta baguette, on va régler ça dans le couloir.

- C'est bon… Grommela l'autre en baissant la tête, trop impressionné par l'aura de Malefoy pour oser se battre contre lui.

Le blond se retint difficilement de ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Il se détourna finalement Spencer et s'adressa à tous les autres qui les regardaient, très intéressés par la tournure des évènements. Même la musique semblait s'être arrêtée. Il prit la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne.

- Quelqu'un d'autre a un problème avec Rose ? S'enquit-il, encore vert de rage.

Rose quant à elle, était pivoine. Il y eu un grand silence. Petit à petit, le jeune Malefoy se calma. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de la rousse dans un geste protecteur.

- Tu veux du punch bébé ? Dit-il ensuite en les entrainant vers la table où étaient posés les cocktails.

**A suivre...**


	20. Le Dindon

**Le Dindon**

Le soleil filtrait lentement à travers les rideaux des dortoirs Serpentards en ce samedi matin. La lumière encore peu éblouissante laissait distinguer les objets et vêtements qui jonchaient plus ou moins le sol, la plupart répartis devant chacun des cinq lits d'un certain dortoir.

Un brun aux yeux bleus écarta d'un mouvement de baguette les rideaux de son lit et papillonna des paupières en baillant. Il était encore bien tôt si on considérait l'heure à laquelle il s'était couché. Il lança ensuite deux autres sorts avec sa baguette et la reposa sur sa table de nuit. Dans le lit d'à côté, il pouvait voir son ami gardien car Morgan n'avait même pas prit le temps de tirer ses rideaux hier soir. Cependant, il pouvait surtout l'entendre au vu des sons qu'il produisait. Nott avait toujours été bruyant, même la nuit. Scorpius et les autres avaient fini par s'y habituer mais Josh, lui, n'avait jamais réussi, il avait donc opté pour la solution « sort de silence » qui fonctionnait parfaitement bien. L'ayant levé ce matin, il pouvait profiter des ronflements de son compagnon de dortoir.

Le regard du brun resta un long moment fixé sur la fenêtre, espérant que son hibou vienne lui apporter une lettre… mais rien.

Poussant un soupir, il attrapa sa baguette, lança un lumos et fit venir vers lui le livre dans lequel il conservait les courriers de sa formidable amie.

En les relisant, il se creusa les méninges encore une fois pour savoir qui elle était. Il se demandait comment il réagirait une fois qu'il la verrait. Serait-il déçu ? La trouverait-il laide ? Si ça se trouve il ne la verrait jamais. Mais alors pourquoi était-elle venue le trouver pendant le bal, alors qu'il avait quelques verres de Whisky pur feu dans le nez ? Quand il lui avait demandé dans sa lettre, elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais osé. Une Gryffondor ? C'était franchement étrange. Si Morgan entendait ses pensées, il lui dirait que si elle n'avait pas osé, c'est qu'elle était hideuse à faire peur. Josh, lui, se plaisait à penser que c'était une adorable jeune femme qui malgré les apparences, n'avait pas tant confiance en elle que ça. Il existait parfois quelques bizarreries avec ces affaires de Maison. Les Serpentards étaient fourbes, mais lui-même ne se trouvait pas spécialement fourbe, Scorpius pouvait l'être, Morgan très certainement, mais pas lui. D'ailleurs, en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le prof leur avait expliqué que Dumbledore, en parlant de Rogue, avait dit « Vous savez, je pense qu'on réparti les élèves trop tôt ». Se pouvait-il donc qu'il y ait quelques disfonctionnements dans l'organisation et que certains aient été placés dans une maison sans avoir le caractère adéquat ? Non, tout de même, le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais. Mais les caractères peuvent évoluer, surtout avec l'adolescence.

Morgan le tira de ses réflexions en se levant et grommelant comme à son habitude. Il vit que Josh était éveillé et vint s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Scorpius a fait un de ces boucans cette nuit ! Râla-t-il.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna son ami qui n'avait rien entendu à cause de son sort. Il ronfle ?

- Nan, il rigolait comme un abruti, il chuchotait… Il m'a réveillé deux fois !

- Quelle tragédie ! Se moqua Josh.

- Non mais est ce que je me suis déjà permis de le réveiller moi ?

La lèvre inférieure de Josh se mit à trembler de rire. Morgan réveillait régulièrement Scorpius. Il se demandait comment Nott faisait pour ne pas comprendre pourquoi il se réveillait avec de nombreux oreillers sur son lit alors que ces trois autres camarades n'en avaient plus. Reprenant son sérieux, il haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Tu le verras bien le moment venu…

- Comment ça ?! Râla Morgan, décidément de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

- S'il avait moins picolé la veille aussi…

L'autre ne trouva rien à redire, mais étant donné que Nott n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien, il décida que s'il avait mal dormit cette nuit à cause de Scorpius, il devait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Aussi commença-t-il par ouvrir les rideaux de la chambre.

- Bordel Scorpius tu fais chier ! T'aurais pas pu faire moins de bruit c'te nuit ! Clama-t-il.

L'intéressé lui répondit sèchement :

- La ferme !

- Que…quoi ? Comment ça « la ferme » ! Grogna l'autre sur le même ton.

- Ta gueule ! Je suis pas tout seul !

C'en était trop pour les nerfs de Morgan qui explosa.

- QUOI ? Tu nous tannes depuis des semaines avec Weasley et tu la remplaces tout de suite ?! Bon sang ! Qui est-ce qui disait « je suis mordu de cette fille » et…

Il s'interrompit, estomaqué.

Scorpius avait légèrement ouvert les rideaux et Weasley était allongée contre lui, la tête enfouie dans son épaule. Inutile de voir son visage pour connaître son identité, ses cheveux suffisaient. Le brun était tellement choqué qu'il en perdit ses mots. Lui, ne s'était jamais permis de batifoler en présence des autres !

- Oh Scorp ! Sembla lui reprocher Morgan en pointant la rousse du doigt.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Scorpius.

Ce dernier aurait plutôt pensé que son ami serait heureux pour lui, au lieu de ça, il le regardait d'un air dégouté.

- Vous… vous avez… oh je n'ose même pas imaginer. Murmura le gardien en posant une main sur ses yeux.

- On a quoi ? Râla Scorpius.

Nott allait finir par réveiller Rose avec ses simagrées.

- Vous avez fait des trucs cochons….alors qu'on était à un mètre de vous ! Oh c'est dégueulasse !

Pour toute réponse, Scorpius lui jeta un coussin à la tête et referma les rideaux avant de lancer un sort de silence, décidément indispensable dans ce dortoir.  
>Outré, Morgan se réfugia sur le lit de Josh, se moquant du fait que son meilleur ami était plongé dans sa lecture.<p>

- J'en reviens pas… Josh…

- Hum ? Marmonna l'autre en levant un sourcil.

- Tu l'aurais cru, toi ? Venant de Weasley ? C'est scandaleux nan ?

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et Morgan s'avachit carrément sur son lit. Un peu plus loin, ils entendirent Paul qui avait lui aussi quitté les bras de Morphée.

- Dis, Josh, avec qui tu as couché ? Demanda Morgan, avide de savoir.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Boh allé, l'autre jour, tu as dit à Scorp' que ce n'était pas parce que tu ne vantais pas ta…

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je lui ai dit…

- Alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Je me soucie de ton bien être, voilà tout.

Le brun poussa un soupir.

- Avec une des admiratrices de Scorpius, qui s'est trouvée être une de mes admiratrices finalement, enfin la seule admiratrice que j'ai je pense. Admit-il finalement.

- Hein ? Ouai bon abrège, c'était qui.

- Mary Chalman. Ca te parle ?

- Non. Répondit l'autre, déçu.

- Parfait, maintenant que ta curiosité est rassasiée, tu veux bien aller te laver ? J'épongerai le sol avec le tapis de bain une fois que tu seras sorti de la douche, vu que tu en mets toujours de partout... Tu pourrais lancer un sort de nettoyage tout de même…

- Mais, tu sors avec ? S'étonna Morgan en omettant - volontairement ou non - le sujet « nettoyage ».

- Bien sûr que non. J'aurais jamais dû faire ça avec elle d'ailleurs, après elle s'est imaginé des choses alors j'ai mis les points sur les i, comme tu le fais souvent. Depuis, je crois qu'elle me déteste.

- Ah. Et alors ?

Josh haussa les épaules,

- Rien, je m'en tamponne.

- Oh. Tout est cool alors.

- Exactement.

Morgan se redressa lentement, s'étira comme un chat puis se leva. Il ne fit cependant aucun pas en avant et se retourna vers Josh.

- Tu aurais pu nous le dire quand même…

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda son ami avec les yeux ronds.

- Je ne sais pas ! On sait jamais ! T'aurais pu te faire avoir comme avec Naïa ! Scorpius et moi on _doit_ surveiller tes fréquentations ! Tu es aussi innocent que le veau qui vient de naître !

- VA TE LAVER ! Cria alors Josh, pointant sa baguette sur le gardien qui fila en direction de la salle de bains.

Quand la porte de la salle de bain se ferma, Flint reprit le cours de sa lecture, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Sacré Morgan !

* * *

><p>Weasley et Scorpius trainèrent longtemps au lit. Si longtemps que tous les garçons du dortoir avaient eu le temps de passer sous la douche et d'aller déjeuner, pour certains.<p>

Josh et Morgan, eux, étaient restés dans leur dortoir, savourant la vision du lac à moitié gelé et de la neige recouvrant chaque brindille pour l'un, tournant en rond dans le but de satisfaire sa curiosité pour l'autre.

Une fois les amoureux tirés du lit, Weasley ne s'attarda pas et s'habilla dans la salle de bains en vitesse. Scorpius, lui, se contenta de mettre sa cape sur ses épaules pour la raccompagner à travers la salle commune. On ne savait jamais, elle pouvait faire une mauvaise rencontre.

Quand Rose fut partie, le blond regagna son dortoir pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Il fut immédiatement assaillit par Morgan qui le harcela de questions.

- Alors, alors ? Comment c'était avec la reine des glaces ?

- Arrête avec tes surnoms débiles. C'est de ma copine dont tu parles. Dit calmement Scorpius avec un air vague, aujourd'hui incapable de crier ou de paraître menaçant à peine sortit du lit.

- Bon allé, raconte !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?

- Ben, tu sais bien ! Rose et toi… dans ton lit… Je ne savais pas qu'elle était comme ça !

- Mais tu… Tu te goures. Je suis pas idiot au point de faire ça à la va-vite avec vous à coté.

- Vous avez fait quoi alors ? S'étonna Morgan.

- On a discuté.

- Toi ? Dans un lit avec une nana pour « _discuter_ » ? Ahah ! La bonne blague, surtout si c'est ta copine !

- Pas que je n'aurais pas voulu. Mais on a tout notre temps, non ?

- Désespérant ! Souffla l'autre, levant les mains au ciel.

Il traversa le dortoir d'un pas pressé et en ouvrit la porte.

- Fait gaffe ! Tu te Joshifises ! Prévint-il avant de sortir.

- Quel crétin celui-là. Rit alors Josh.

Scorpius inspira paresseusement et s'étira le bras en le passant derrière son cou tout en se dirigeant vers son armoire pour prendre des vêtements propres. En l'ouvrant, il tomba sur sa Pensine. Cela faisait plusieurs jours, depuis qu'il avait avoué être amoureux de Rose en fait, qu'il se trainait des souvenirs peu agréables de leur début de relation. Il attrapa donc sa baguette et en profita pour vider tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de cela. Quand ce fut fait, il se sentit plus serein, prêt à affronter la nouvelle journée qui allait se dérouler et celle-ci commençait par une bonne douche.

Après avoir déjeuné, il discuta longuement avec Josh sur les différents sorts qu'il avait utilisés pour trouver l'identité de sa correspondante. Le brun les énuméra patiemment, Scorpius salua les différentes tentatives donc certaines demandaient des sorts difficiles. Malheureusement, l'héritier Malefoy fut incapable de trouver de nouveaux sorts qui fonctionneraient. Josh était intelligent et il avait épuisé la batterie de sorts existants.

Il fallait trouver autre chose.

A l'heure du déjeuner, les deux garçons descendirent dans la Grande Salle en discutant des moyens de persuasion possibles pour convaincre la mystérieuse fille de dévoiler son identité.

Scorpius alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors à coté de Rose qui avait l'air radieux. Elle tenait une lettre dans les mains, elle s'empressa de la cacher lorsqu'elle le vit.

Le garçon n'étant pas né de la dernière pluie, l'interrogea avec un air innocent :

- Oh, tu as reçu une lettre de tes parents ?

Rose fut assez confuse.

- Non, non enfin oui.

- Et bien oui, ou non ? Insista le blond, amusé.

- Bon, ok. Avoua sa petite-amie en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était pas mes parents, c'était une invitation pour le bal.

- Quuooii ? Grogna Scorpius.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Rose soit à ce point harcelée. Salazar ! Ca le rendait vert de jalousie.

- Qui ça ?! Je veux savoir ! Exigea-t-il.

Rose éclata de rire en se penchant sur lui.

- On s'en moque, non ? Je veux un bisou.

- Hum. Ronchonna le blond.

Il se renfrogna et croisa les bras devant lui.

- Allé, un bisous. Insista Rose avec son regard de chien battu.

Scorpius ne bouda pas longtemps et embrassa tout de suite sa petite-amie, en plus, ce baiser avait un double emploi ! Tout d'abord lui et Rose en avaient très envie, ensuite, embrasser Rose au beau milieu de la grande salle ne pouvait que décourager ses prétendants. Il s'exécuta donc, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Ensuite, ils avaient cours de potions en commun. Le professer les félicita pour leur potion et plus particulièrement Rose, dont le niveau était devenu très bon. Scorpius observa le comportement de Potter, pour voir s'il était toujours fermement opposé à leur relation. A sa grande surprise, Potter paraissait bien plus détendu que d'habitude. Il échangea même quelques mots avec Rose en passant à coté de leur table pour aller chercher un ingrédient dans le placard. Lorsque Rose jeta sur lui un regard satisfait quand Potter passa à côté de lui, Scorpius soupira de soulagement, heureux.

Rose était parfaite. Scorpius passait beaucoup de temps à se demander comment il avait fait pour passer à côté de toutes ses qualités pendant tout ce temps. Quand il pensait à tous ces pauvres mecs qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils perdaient. Il avait hâte d'aller au bal avec Rose, ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser tous les deux, danser pendant des heures et glousser comme des idiots en buvant des Bierraubeurres. Non pas qu'ils n'aient pas pu le faire pendant la soirée des Serpentards, mais Scorpius avait bien remarqué que Rose était mal à l'aise. Ils avaient dansé puis s'étaient tranquillement installés sur les fauteuils les plus confortables de la salle commune des verts et argent. Le blond avait hâte de recommencer. Parfois lui et Rose allaient faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse grâce à l'armoire à disparaître et le blond adorait divaguer dans les rues main dans la main avec Rose. Une fois, ils avaient même faillit croiser la tante de Rose, ils s'étaient cachés derrière les poteaux et passants, ils s'étaient amusés comme des petits fous ce jour-là.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond sortit de la salle avec Rose, main dans la main. A l'angle du couloir, elle la lui lâcha pour gagner son prochain cours.

- A toute. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa brièvement.

- Hum ! Répondit simplement le garçon.

Il resta planté quelques secondes à regarder les cheveux de Rose voler dans son dos. Tellement adorable, tellement belle, avec ses yeux verts… ses fines taches de rousseurs… et ses lèvres qu'il savait douces et exquises, son petit nez pointu…

- Rose ! Appela-t-il alors qu'elle était à une dizaine de mètres.

Elle se retourna et le regarda, les yeux interrogateurs.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il tout haut.

Oh bon sang ! C'était sorti tout seul ! Il ne l'avait jamais dit à une autre fille mais là…

Il ne remarqua pas les nombreux regards choqués que lui lancèrent ses condisciples. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que Scorpius Malefoy ne disait _jamais_ à une fille qu'il était amoureux d'elle. C'était un acte humiliant selon lui…

D'ailleurs le blond, en cet instant, se demanda s'il ne devait pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il fuie ! Un Malefoy ne se dévoilait pas un Malefoy ne disait pas qu'il était amoureux à la cousine de son pire ennemi en public.

Ses sombres pensées furent vite balayées par un rideau de cheveux roux lorsque Rose se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Répondant au baiser, Scorpius se retourna et la coinça entre le mur et lui. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes.

- Je t'aime aussi. Souffla-t-elle.

Scorpius soupira de frustration et colla Rose contre lui en l'embrassant de nouveau. Il aurait vraiment préféré être ailleurs qu'au milieu du couloir en ce moment précis. Tous ses sens lui criaient de faire l'amour à Rose sur le champ. La raison prit le dessus et il se dégagea, conscient qu'il devait aller en cours et sa petite-amie aussi.

Cette dernière se dépêcha de partir, se retournant vers lui tout en marchant pour lui envoyer un baiser.

Scorpius sourit en la voyant faire et son estomac se remit à le taquiner. Cette sensation étrange n'avait pas cessé de l'envahir pendant le cours de potions, elle le prenait presque à chaque fois que Rose était avec lui et lui souriait, et le pire était que ça ne le dérangeait même pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et constata que le temps était maussade avant de tourner les talons et courir pour rattraper les autres.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, devant la glace, Scorpius nouait nerveusement sa cravate verte autour de son cou. Le serpentard et ses amis se préparaient pour aller au bal de Noël. Scorpius avait attendu cet évènement autant qu'il l'avait craint, l'unique raison étant qu'il allait ensuite être séparé de Rose pendant deux semaines. Deux longues semaines où il ne pourrait pas voir son visage ni la serrer dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'il pourrait lui envoyer des lettres. N'arrivant pas à mettre sa cravate correctement, il poussa un soupir tout en prenant sa baguette. Quelques secondes plus tard, grâce à un sort, celle-ci était parfaitement en place.<p>

- Détend-toi ! Lança Morgan en lui donnant une grosse tape dans le dos. On dirait un jeune marié qui attend l'heure fatidique !

- Très drôle. Marmonna Scorpius, conscient du fait qu'il était anormalement fébrile pour un simple bal.

- Sans compter que tu n'as aucune fille à séduire, Rose est déjà ta petite-amie, inutile de te stresser. Déclara calmement Josh avec un sourire en coin.

- Je stresse si je veux. Enonça Scorpius posant sa baguette sur sa table de nuit, il n'en aurait pas grande utilité ce soir...

Il avait toutes les raisons de stresser. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec lui, Rose semblait avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons. Certains pourraient essayer de profiter de la soirée pour se rapprocher d'elle, parler, danser avec elle… Le blond devait être vigilant et ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Ce n'était pas un stupide freluquet qui allait lui piquer _sa_ Rose.

De son coté, il aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait plus de succès. Il avait été harcelé jusqu'au dernier jour par des filles qui voulaient aller au bal avec lui. C'était insupportable. A chaque fois, il avait dû répondre que non, il était déjà pris et par qui ? Sa copine, Rose Weasley.

Le grand soir arrivé, il se rendit devant la grande porte de la salle commune en compagnie de Josh et Morgan. L'un était seul et l'autre s'était trouvé une nouvelle petite-amie – Scorpius ne connaissait même pas son nom – depuis deux jours.

L'héritier Malefoy remarqua tout de suite que sa petite amie était déjà-là. Londubat et elle se tenaient dans un coin, Rose était à moitié cachée derrière une statue et elles semblaient avoir une discussion houleuse. Scorpius prit le temps de remarquer que Rose avait à moitié relevé ses cheveux en une sorte de demi-couette, les laissant retomber en une cascade de boucles qui provoquèrent chez lui un adorable frisson.

Quand il s'approcha, il vit les yeux de la rousse d'écarquiller et son visage se crisper. Il dû faire le tour de la statue pour approcher Rose, car celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir faire un pas dans sa direction.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, la bouche entrouverte. Rose portait une magnifique robe noire à volants qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, voire mi-cuisse… Scorpius ne savait pas très bien, de toute façon il valait mieux qu'il ne regarde pas trop longtemps les cuisses de Rose, c'était _vraiment_ une _mauvaise_ idée. Il vit aussi qu'elle avait un généreux décolleté, ça ne gâtait rien…

- Whaoh... Tu es… vraiment très belle. S'extasia-t-il en s'approchant tout près de sa petite-amie.

Cette dernière rougit et baissa les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- AH ! Tu vois ! S'écria Londubat, les mains sur les hanches.

Scorpius la regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Elle voulait aller se changer ! La robe est trop courte, le décolleté trop profond, les volants volent… Rien ne va ! Elle avait peur que tu la trouves ridicule…

- Alice ! Râla Rose, se sentant humiliée.

Le blond se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- Ne change rien bébé, tu es parfaite.

Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite-amie et l'embrassa.

- Et tout sauf ridicule. Ajouta-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils se mirent en route en direction de la grande salle, Scorpius sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir quand toutes les têtes se retournèrent dans leur direction.  
>Séduisante, oui. Certainement pas ridicule.<p>

* * *

><p>Le couple alla se poster dans un coin en attendant le traditionnel discours de Noël. Scorpius avait du mal à détourner son regard de sa petite amie. Elle était tellement magnifique ce soir… Il prit cependant le temps de détailler la Grande Salle. Elle était illuminée de mille bougies de toutes les couleurs. Des tables rondes étaient disposées un peu partout. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la disposition du bal d'Halloween, seulement les décorations étaient adaptées à la période. Des lutins et fées voletaient, distribuant aux élèves des petits cadeaux comme des bonbons ou des papillotes. Des pères-noël se promenaient sur les murs recouverts par une forêt de sapin. Toute cette décoration faite de jeux de lumières et de magie était vraiment belle. Les Elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés, une fois de plus.<p>

Scorpius remarqua que Josh s'était déjà installé à une table. Assis, les bras croisés, il pouvait deviner ce dernier fixer toutes les filles qui passaient les portes. Surement qu'il essayait de trouver l'identité de sa mystérieuse correspondante. Cette histoire ennuyait le blond. Josh en avait assez bavé, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il s'acharne si cette fille ne voulait pas le voir. Scorpius n'avait pas été très présent près de son ami ces derniers temps. Il n'avait même pas compris pourquoi Josh était troublé… Il se promit alors d'être plus présent pour son ami et de l'aider, quoi qu'il décide.

Ensuite, le directeur, Londubat, se mit parler de la fête de Noël pendant dix bonnes minutes, puis la fête commença. La musique résonna dans la salle et les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter, l'ambiance se détendit et devint rapidement endiablée.

Rose ne savait même plus ou était passée Alice, Scorpius l'avait entrainée sur la piste et ils ne faisaient que danser tous les deux. Les mains du blond ne quittaient pas la rousse. Il la faisait tournoyer, l'éloignait puis la rapprochait de lui, leurs pieds se mouvant au rythme de la musique. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps, pour s'asseoir et boire une Bierraubeurre. Scorpius s'installait à coté de Josh et tentait de le pousser à danser, mais son ami n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'amuser ce soir. Alors le blond n'insista pas. Après tout, Josh n'était pas seul, il échangeait quelques mots avec d'autres personnes qui s'installaient à leur table pour quelques minutes. Pendant le temps où ils burent, Scorpius surprit souvent Josh en train de jeter un regard à sa montre. Etrange.

Quand il retourna danser avec Rose, l'héritier Malefoy trouva que sa petite-amie se déhanchait bien plus que d'ordinaire. L'alcool certainement. Heureusement que Morgan s'était occupé de tout avec les Elfes car lui n'avait absolument rien prévu. Quoiqu'il, voir Rose aussi détendue faisait plaisir à voir. Ça lui donnait encore plus envie de l'embrasser, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire tout au long de la soirée.

Quand l'heure fut bien avancée et que les musiques firent place aux slows, Scorpius colla Rose contre lui et l'embrassa pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures, ne s'éloignant d'elle que pour frôler son nez, sa joue. Ils enchainèrent les danses, ne s'apercevant pas des nombreux regards que leurs camarades avaient posés sur eux. Le couple Weasley / Malefoy en animait des conversations !

Entre deux chansons, ils retournèrent à table pour se désaltérer, Rose agrippée au bras de son petit ami. Dans la foule des élèves, ils ne purent éviter une fille de leur rentrer dedans et de renverser malencontreusement la presque totalité de son verre de Bierraubeurre sur Rose.

- Oh merde ! S'exclama Wendy Wrecht, une Serpentard de leur année. Désolé Weasley, Je… désolé.

- Pas grave. Sourit cependant Rose en tirant sur sa robe pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Je vais aller nettoyer ça… Dit-elle à Scorpius.

- Je te suis. Dit le blond en escortant Rose hors de la Grande Salle.

En passant près de leur table, il remarqua que Josh n'y était plus et se demanda brièvement où il était passé.

Sans baguette, ils furent bien obligés de se rentre aux toilettes, seulement la plupart étaient occupés par des filles se re-pomponnant, des élèves occupés à faire de petits trafics de gadgets (bonbons Weasley certainement) ou même des élèves vomissant (Dieu merci les sorts de nettoyages existaient pour éviter de se faire prendre à vomir de l'alcool à l'école !). Pour être tranquilles, Scorpius et Rose partirent en direction de la salle de bains des préfets – au cas où, ils pourraient toujours passer à la Salle sur Demande pour demander l'exacte réplique de la robe de Rose.

Voilà pourquoi, quelques minutes plus tard, Rose et Scorpius tentaient tous les deux de faire partir la tâche blanchâtre de Bierraubeurre sur la robe de la rousse.

Scorpius Malefoy n'avait pas vraiment prévu de se retrouver seul à seul avec une Rose à robe courte et décolletée, il n'avait pas non plus prévu que la robe de cette dernière soit à moitié trempée sur le devant. Il avait certainement encore moins prévu de se jeter sur Rose et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait dans cet endroit si reculé de tous.

Rose semblait aussi troublée que lui. Elle passait et repassait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sa nuque, se faisant beaucoup plus téméraire que d'habitude et décidément trop pour sa vertu. Scorpius la coinça entre le lavabo et lui, ses mains s'appliquèrent ensuite à épouser la plupart des courbes de son corps, s'attardant en particulier sur ses cuisses, ses genoux et sa taille, pendant que Rose parcourait ses épaules et ses hanches. Puis le blond glissa son nez dans le cou de sa petite-amie et lui prodigua quelques baisers qu'elle sembla particulièrement apprécier. Dans sa poitrine, le jeune homme crut que son cœur allait exploser. Conscient du fait que Rose n'était pas prête pour ce qu'il avait en tête, il se détourna d'elle avec la plus grande difficulté, ce fut une véritable torture. Le regard brulant qu'elle lui lança faillit bien le faire changer d'avis.

- On…on ferait mieux d'y retourner… Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Euh…Ouai. Souffla Rose après un silence.

Main dans la main, ils sortirent de la salle de bains et firent un détour à la salle sur demande avant de retourner au cœur des festivités.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, ses ardeurs calmés et son esprit un peu plus clair car il refusait de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Rose pour le moment – épisode certainement trop frustrant-, Scorpius, les yeux fermés, cajolait les lèvres de Rose sur un air italien. Il aurait bien aimé apprendre l'italien. Il ne désespérait pas, avec quelques sorts d'apprentissage, de nos jours, tout était possible. Ceux de chez Weasley, bien qu'interdits à la vente, semblaient très intéressants. Les oncles de Rose lui en avaient parlé quand ils s'étaient rendus dans leur boutique, lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard.<p>

Il n'était pas loin de minuit et la dernière chanson était annoncée. Encore une danse à deux. Est-ce que cette école avait vocation à devenir un établissement matrimonial ? Pas que Scorpius s'en plaigne après tout, il n'avait pas lâché sa chérie de la soirée. Il ne voulait pas penser que le lendemain, il allait devoir lui dire au revoir sur le quai de la gare.

Alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans les mèches de Rose, il se figea, surprit.

- Tu permets ? Lui demanda _calmement_ Potter en l'écartant de Rose pour la prendre lui-même dans ses bras. On n'a pas dansé notre traditionnel slow. Dit-il à sa cousine.

Le sourire que fit Rose dissuada Scorpius de ronchonner. Il parvint même à faire un sourire poli à Potter avant de dire à la rousse :

- On se retrouve à notre table après ?

- D'accord ! Répondit vaguement Rose, les yeux embués de larmes.

Elle s'était réconciliée avec son cousin il y avait peu de temps, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'Albus fasse l'effort de venir danser avec elle. Emue, elle serra Albus contre elle.

- J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais te lâcher. Plaisanta ce dernier, l'étreinte étouffante de sa cousine passée.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Scorpius avait retrouvé Josh qui se trouvait à nouveau à leur table avec une ribambelle de serpentards joyeux. Le brun détonnait totalement par rapport aux autres. Il semblait d'humeur exécrable. Dans sa main, la bouteille de Bierraubeurre avait été remplacée par une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu qu'il n'hésitait pas à porter à sa bouche un peu trop souvent au sens de Malefoy. Il délogea une fille de la place assise à côté de Josh – cela ne lui plût pas vraiment d'ailleurs, Joshy aussi avait des admiratrices, mais ce benêt était trop modeste pour le remarquer – et s'installa à sa place.<p>

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? S'enquit-il en se penchant sur son ami pour être sûr que personne d'autre ne l'entende.

- Absolument rien ! Râla Josh, tout fort.

- Arrête, tu peux me le dire…

- Je ne mens pas ! S'énerva l'autre. Il ne s'est RIEN passé ! Elle n'est pas venue !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du rencart que je lui avais filé ! J'avais envie de la voir, alors je lui ai dit de me retrouver devant les sabliers à onze heures et demie ! J'ai attendu presque une demi-heure, elle n'est pas venue.

- Oh. Merde. S'exclama Scorpius, sincèrement désolé pour son ami.

Le brun fixa d'un œil vitreux Potter qui dansait avec Rose.

- Ça a l'air de s'arranger pour toi on dirait… Marmonna-t-il, la voix teintée d'amertume.

- Ouai… Souffla Scorpius, préoccupé.

Josh leva sa bouteille pour boire une nouvelle gorgée, mais le blond l'en empêcha.

- Ecoute. Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour t'aider, d'accord ? Je vais faire des recherches pendant les vacances, on finira par savoir qui c'est, cette fameuse fille !

Son ami haussa les épaules.

- A quoi ça servirait ? Elle sait qui je suis moi, si elle avait voulu venir me parler, elle aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps, non ? Vaut mieux se rendre à l'évidence, non ? Je ne l'intéresse pas, ou plus. J'comprends tellement rien… Soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

- Bien sûr que non, sinon elle ne t'écrirait pas depuis tout ce temps ! Et puis c'est elle qui a commencé !

- Et c'est moi qui vais y mettre un terme. Déclara sombrement Josh en posant sa bouteille sur la table.

- Quoi ? S'alarma le blond. Non ! Attends encore un peu, tu verras elle va finir par te dire qui elle est !

- Non. J'en ai assez. J'ai utilisé tous les arguments possibles et imaginables. Je ne veux pas qu'on finisse par s'envoyer des beuglantes à la place de lettres parce que je n'arrive pas à la convaincre.

Scorpius soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Morgan qui bécotait sa copine, lui, n'avait pas ce genre de considérations. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Josh tombe sur des cas sociaux ?

- Elle a peut-être peur de ta réaction, voilà tout… Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Et alors ? Elle me prend pour qui ? Elle a donc si peu d'estime pour moi qu'elle croit que je suis un de ces connards qui va la rejeter en apprenant qui elle est ? Ça me rend dingue cette histoire. Autant tout arrêter. J'en ai marre de m'acharner.

- Mais, c'est dommage…

- Ce qui est dommage Scorpius, répliqua Josh, c'est de toujours avoir l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce.

Le cœur de Scorpius se serra face au désespoir flagrant de son ami. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter. A quoi bon lui dire des mensonges ? Il ne savait pas si cette fille allait décliner son identité un jour. Josh méritait mieux que de faux espoirs.

Le brun se leva alors brusquement.

- Je vais me coucher. Ciao. Lança-t-il à toute l'assemblée bien que la majorité du groupe ne l'ait pas entendu.

Scorpius le regarda s'éloigner envahit par un étrange sentiment d'impuissance.

A la fin de la chanson, le directeur annonça la fin de la soirée. Rose et Potter vinrent rejoindre Scorpius, le brun ne s'attardant pas.

Rose et lui discutèrent un moment puis elle rejoignit ses amies pour remonter dans la tour de Gryffondor. De son côté, le blond but encore quelques verres de jus de fruits et alla se coucher un peu plus tard, avec ses camarades de dortoir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain fut une journée particulièrement éprouvante pour Scorpius qui, en plus de la déception de devoir quitter sa copine et son meilleur ami d'humeur morose, dû passer la matinée à faire le tri entre ses affaires et celles que Morgan, tel le Petit Poucet, avait éparpillé un peu partout dans le dortoir. D'après Josh, c'était sa manière à lui de se sentir chez soi, s'il n'en mettait pas de partout, il se sentait mal. En tout cas, le blond se serait bien passé de ça ce matin. Il retrouva Rose et Londubat avec sa valise, près des diligences.<p>

Il ne souffla vraiment que quand ils furent assis dans le train, les valises rangées.

Josh, Morgan, Paul et Jérémy vinrent les rejoindre dans le compartiment. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Rose qui, à moitié allongée sur Scorpius, somnolait. La nuit avait été courte étant donné qu'elle non plus, n'avait pas préparé ses affaires avant le bal. Alice Londubat par contre, totalement éveillée, était plutôt intimidée face à cette horde de Serpentards, bien qu'elle n'en montrât rien, dissimulée derrière un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à Rose.

Au bout d'une heure, Rose se fit violence et partit surveiller le wagon, en tant que préfète, c'était censé être son rôle.

Elle n'était toujours pas rentrée quand Josh proposa une partie de Tarot. Tout le monde approuva, sauf Londubat qui ne dit rien. Elle avait cependant reposé son livre depuis bien longtemps car les goûts de Rose en matière de lecture n'étaient pas forcément les siens.

Elle sursauta presque quand Josh lui demanda :

- Tu joues ?

- Je… je ne sais pas jouer au tarot. Avoua-t-elle, un peu honteuse.

- Et bien je vais t'apprendre en attendant que Weas… que Rose revienne. Proposa Josh avec un haussement d'épaules.

Pendant que son ami se lançait dans des explications à n'en plus finir, Scorpius s'impatientait. Rose avait dit qu'elle revenait vite et elle était partie il y avait plus d'une demi-heure. En attendant, Londubat et Josh avaient même délaissé les règles du tarot et discutaient d'autre chose. Lorsque la rousse revint enfin, Alice ne manqua pas de l'interroger, cela eut le mérite d'éviter à Scorpius de le faire.

- Ben alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- McLaggen. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Dit simplement Rose en allant s'installer à côté de Scorpius.

Scorpius se tendit.

- J'ai cru qu'il n'allait plus me lâcher la grappe.

Après cela, ils passèrent leur temps à jouer aux cartes et à discuter dans une ambiance bon enfant.

Quelques minutes avant l'arrivée, Scorpius et Rose s'isolèrent pour s'embrasser sans retenue. Pour ne pas défrayer la chronique, ils avaient convenu de ne pas se rouler d'énormes galoches devant leurs parents ce qui, d'après Rose, était tout en leur honneur. Le blond avait tout de même réussit à obtenir l'autorisation de le faire avant, dans le train.

Voilà pourquoi, quelques minutes plus tard, sur le quai, ils se contentèrent d'un dernier petit baiser avant de se séparer. Scorpius regarda Rose s'éloigner vers sa famille. En tournant la tête pour chercher ses parents, son regard tomba sur McLaggen.

- Tu veux bien me garder ma valise une seconde ? Demanda-t-il à Josh qui était avec lui.

Il partit en direction du Gryffondor sans même avoir entendu la réponse de son ami.

McLaggen ne parut pas plus surprit que ça de le voir arriver vers lui.

- Ecoute McLaggen, prévint Scorpius en tentant d'avoir l'air le plus impressionnant possible. Arrête d'essayer de jouer ami-ami avec Rose, ça ne marchera pas. Vous êtes bien trop différents. T'es qu'une connaissance pour elle. C'est avec moi qu'elle sort, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

Le Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire. Scorpius vit qu'un homme et une femme se rapprochaient d'eux, certainement ceux qui avaient engendré ce crétin.

- Tu sais Malefoy, quoi qu'il se passe. Je ne désespère pas de récupérer Rose, un jour ou l'autre. J'aime les défis. Et celui-là en reste un de taille.

Décidément, ce type mettait le self-control de Scorpius à rude épreuve. Vert de rage, le blond fut contraint de s'éloigner car l'arrivé des parents du Gryffondor était imminente.

- Je vais l'écorcher vif. Dit-il à Josh en récupérant sa valise.

Son ami s'esclaffa.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

Déridé, le jeune Malefoy rit avec lui avant d'apercevoir enfin les chevelures blondes de ses parents à travers la foule.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>


	21. Hej do

**Coucou ! ****Voici le nouveau chapitre!  
>J<strong>**e suis vraiment désolée pour la lenteur de publication, j'ai été débordée entre mon boulot et mes révisions... Sorry!  
>Les rar st à la fin!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hej do<strong>

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'écria Scorpius avec un sourire lorsque ses parents s'approchèrent de lui.

- Mon chéri ! S'écria sa mère avec enthousiasme. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu me manquer !

Le blond se fit happer par les bras d'Astoria Malefoy et une dizaine de baisers furent déposés sur sa joue avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste.

- Maman, moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! Clama Scorpius, coincé entre l'étau des bras de sa mère.

- Astoria, laisse-le respirer. Proposa son père avec un sourire.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, lorsque sa mère le lâcha enfin, son père le serra fort contre lui – non sans avoir jeté un regard des deux côtés du quai.

- Mon fils ! S'exclama-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

Scorpius se laissa faire sans rechigner. Malgré tout, ses parents lui manquaient. Il aimait les moments qu'il passait avec eux, surtout avec son père, quand ils jouaient au quidditch.

- Tu ne nous a pas assez écrit ce trimestre ! Lança son paternel dans son dos.

Scorpius remarqua alors que cet imbécile de McLaggen, au bout du quai, le regardait avec un sourire sarcastique. Le blond se sentit atrocement humilié. Il espérait que McLaggen n'allait pas en parler à Rose. Au pire, il pourrait toujours se justifier en disant qu'il avait une relation très fusionnelle avec son père… Oui, c'est ça. Ca fait bien, en plus, de dire ça !

Après cet incident, ils gagnèrent le point de transplanage et rentèrent chez eux sans plus tarder.

* * *

><p>Comme s'y attendait Scorpius, le Manoir familial était entièrement décoré. Un gigantesque sapin trônait fièrement à coté de la cheminée, dans un coin de la salle à manger, orné de décorations de toutes les couleurs. Des petits angelots voletaient autour de l'étoile du sapin, jouant de temps à autre de petits instruments. Scorpius se demanda comment sa mère avait pu faire accepter cela à son père qui aimait être au calme.<p>

Une fois qu'il eut posé ses affaires et prit des nouvelles de sa famille, le jeune Malefoy se fit alpaguer par son père qui le poussa sur le canapé du salon en demandant :

- Alors, qui est cette fameuse petite amie ?

Le jeune homme se sentit pâlir.

Merde. Voilà autre chose. Il n'avait jamais mentionné le nom de « Weasley » dans ses lettres et il craignait la réaction de son père.

- Rose. Murmura-t-il en regardant ses mains. Tu crois que je pourrai la voir pendant les vacances ?

- Bien sûr, tu peux l'inviter à la maison quand tu veux, mon poussin ! S'écria sa mère en faisant son apparition dans le salon.

A moitié soulagé, le jeune homme se demandait comment il allait cacher l'identité de sa petite amie plus longtemps. Finalement, sa mère le tira d'affaires en disant :

- Au fait Scorpius, tu sais que tu es toujours invité chez Daphnée et Travis pendant les vacances…

- Maman ! S'écria le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille faire en Suède ! Sérieux. Il n'y a que des rennes et des bouleaux sur des kilomètres ! Tata va encore me bassiner pour que je fasse un sauna et que je me mette à poil devant des dizaines de mecs nus ! Non merci !

Astoria Malefoy éclata de rire et vint s'asseoir en face de son fils.

- Tu exagères Scorpius. Elle ne m'a pas parlé de sauna cette fois, mais de balade en chien de traineaux en pleine Laponie suédoise, de nuit même, pour voir des aurores boréales…

Le blond fut, étonnamment, beaucoup plus intéressé.

- Ah... ?

- Oui, elle m'a même dit que tu pouvais emmener ta petite-amie si tu le souhaitais, mais bon puisque tu n'as pas envie d'y aller je vais lui écrire tout de suite pour lui dire que tu as du travail et que tu n'auras pas le temps d'aller chez elle.

Elle tira une feuille de parchemin d'un tiroir de la table basse et fit mine de chercher une plume.

- Euh, attend. Murmura Scorpius. Je… Bon puisqu'ils insistent pour me voir, je veux bien leur rendre visite, après tout c'est la famille, hein ?

Drago Malefoy éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

- Et tu n'as pas peur de t'ennuyer là-bas, tout seul ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

- J'irai avec Rose.

- Ah ! Avec Rose ! Rigola encore son paternel. Mais, au fait, elle a un nom de famille, cette petite ?

Scorpius sentit la main de son père glisser sur sa nuque.

- Weasley. Souffla-t-il si bas que personne n'entendit.

- Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Weasley. Répéta-t-il, plus fort.

La main de son père lui serra la nuque.

- Weas… Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Demanda ce dernier, sous le choc.

Sa femme lui adressa un regard compatissant.

- Je crains que oui, Chéri.

Son père se releva et lui fit face, le jeune homme n'aurait su dire s'il était énervé ou désespéré.

- Oh seigneur ! Scorpius ! As-tu totalement perdu la tête ?! La fille de la Belette ! Elle t'a surement retourné le cerveau ! Il est peut-être déjà trop tard pour agir !

Il lui prit la tête entre les mains et se pencha au-dessus de lui en la lui tournant. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et l'interrogatoire commença :

- Les Elfes de maisons sont nos amis. Clama-t-il.

Son fils fronça les sourcils.

- Hein ? Souffla-t-il en reculant la nuque pour que son père le lâche.

Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur lui.

- Répond ! Est-ce que les Elfes sont nos amis ?

- Ils ne sont pas méchants. Répondit Scorpius en pensant à ses petites transactions pour obtenir de la Bierraubeurre ou des friandises.

- Les potions, ça ne sert à rien ! Continua son père.

- Pas du tout !

- Potter est parfait.

- J'en sais rien !

- Ton père est un mangemort !

- Mais…non. Bredouilla timidement Scorpius alors qu'Astoria devenait livide.

- Pas besoin de remettre ça sur le tapis Drago ! Dit-elle sèchement. Tu vois bien que ton fils n'a pas le cerveau atrophié alors s'il te plait, cesse ce petit jeu tout de suite. Plus vite tu accepteras que Poussin sorte avec la petite Weasley, mieux ça sera pour tout le monde !

L'homme lâcha son fils et leva les yeux au ciel. Scorpius en profita pour s'échapper dans sa chambre en priant pour que sa mère ne l'appelle jamais « poussin » devant Rose, la honte !

- La fille Weasley Astoria, _Weasley_. Pleurnicha Drago Malefoy.

- Il faut vivre avec son temps, Drago…

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

- Quand mon père va apprendre ça, il va en être malade !

* * *

><p>Peu de temps avant Noël, Scorpius avait invité son meilleur ami à venir chez lui. Ils avaient commencé par trainer sur le chemin de Traverse pour repérer quelques cadeaux de Noël. Scorpius avait déniché un pull pour son père, une plante rare pour sa mère et un joli bracelet en argent pour Rose qu'il allait accompagner d'un exemplaire unique de l'Histoire de Poudlard, sur lequel il était tombé par hasard, la date de publication de ce dernier étant 1801, Rose allait certainement l'apprécier.<p>

- Le marchand en a bien profité, de cette date. Maugréait encore Scorpius plusieurs heures plus tard.

De toute façon, il l'aurait acheté, et ce, même si le livre avait couté deux fois plus cher. C'était un cadeau pour Rose, alors, il n'avait pas lésiné à dépenser de l'argent tiré de sa cagnotte personnelle. Bien entendu, il s'était tout de même assuré avant de l'acheter, que la date de publication du livre et celui-ci n'avaient pas été trafiqués par un sort ! Il n'avait pas l'intention de se faire berner par un marchand ni d'offrir un cadeau pourrit à sa copine !

Ils avaient ensuite fait d'autres détours : à la boutique Weasley où ils s'étaient émerveillés devant les nouveautés, et à la librairie puisque Josh avait lui aussi un livre à acheter.

Dans la librairie, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de penser de nouveau à sa petite-amie. Tout lui rappelait Rose... Au détour d'une étagère de livres, il entendit des pleurs et son regard tomba sur une femme avec un bébé dans les bras. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il resta longtemps à la regarder calmer le nourrisson. Ce spectacle avait quelque chose… d'apaisant. Enfin, apaisant une fois que le moutard se fut enfin tu ! Il ne vit pas son ami qui le rejoignait.

- T'es pressé de pouponner ? Rigola Josh en lui assenant une bonne tape dans le dos.

- Tu vois, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, mais je crois que j'aimerais bien avoir des enfants avec Rose. Plus tard bien sûr.

- Tu m'as fait peur l'espace d'un instant... J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais ! S'exclama Josh en brandissant un livre sur lequel il était écrit : « Amuse-Gueules envoutants, comment être sûr de passer une bonne soirée ».

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux.

- C'est quoi ce machin ?

- Un bouquin de cuisine, il y a des recettes de petits-fours magiques, apparemment si tu en mets en apéro, tu es sûr de passer une bonne soirée. Ma mère en rêve, je pense qu'elle va tanner mon père pour qu'il lance des sorts sur ses préparations après ça…

- Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer pour vendre! S'exclama Scorpius.

- On pourrait essayer d'en faire et organiser une soirée avec Potter et sa clique. Au moins, on serait certains de l'efficacité de la recette ! S'esclaffa Josh en se dirigeant vers la sorte, suivit par Malefoy.

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

- Je veux bien me prosterner devant le livre si ça fonctionne !

Les courses expédiées, Josh et Scorpius marchaient à présent en direction du terrain de quidditch du Manoir.

- Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus qu'on s'écrive. Lança Josh, qui devait en avoir gros sur la patate.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondu ?

- Je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Déclara sombrement le brun. Je pense qu'elle m'a exaucé.

- On dirait que ça ne t'enchante pas. Constata Scorpius en s'arrêtant à l'entrée du petit terrain.

Josh soupira et haussa les épaules. Il posa son balai au sol puis le tint uniquement en plaçant une main en haut du manche.

- Je ne sais pas, je… Je crois que j'espérais qu'elle me dise non, qu'elle lutte un peu, tu vois ? Faut croire que je n'étais qu'un passe-temps comme un autre pour elle.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point Josh pouvait être parfois défaitiste et peu sûr de lui.

- Une fille qui t'envoie une lettre tous les deux/trois jours ne te considère pas comme un passe-temps ! Tu crois pas qu'elle a d'autres personnes à qui écrire ? D'autres personnes à voir ? En plus, vu comme on a été innondés de boulot ces derniers temps…elle devait avoir autre chose à faire que de t'écrire !

- Dis, tu crois qu'elle écrit à d'autres gars comme elle le fait avec moi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je me demande déjà ce qu'elle trouve à te raconter aussi souvent alors…

Josh eut un sourire en coin puis, désireux de changer de sujet, lança :

- Alors, on la commence cette partie ?

Scorpius alla chercher le souaffle et les garçons passèrent le restant de la journée à jouer dans les airs.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley n'aurait jamais cru que son père prendrait aussi bien la nouvelle. Certes, il avait eu le temps de s'habituer au fait qu'elle sorte avec Scorpius, sa mère l'avait prévenu depuis le début. Paraîtrait-il que quand il l'avait appris, il voulait venir en personne à Poudlard pour lui ordonner de ne pas s'approcher de « ce garçon ». Rose considérait donc qu'en ne faisant que baragouiner des « Malefoys » « une honte !» en lui tournant autour constituait un progrès remarquable en soi. Cette petite mascarade avait duré deux jour, puis elle avait fait le coup des yeux larmoyants à son père en disant qu'elle était tellement heureuse avec Scorpius et qu'il était remarquable, que son plus cher souhait serait qu'il s'entende bien avec sa famille car elle ne pouvait pas choisir entre eux… Son père l'avait serrée dans ses bras en s'écriant :<p>

- Oh ma Rosie ! Tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive, ton père t'aime !

- En voilà un qui s'est fait rouler dans la farine ! Avait ris sa mère en arrivant à côté d'eux.

Son père avait levé le nez.

- Je discute avec ma fille, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler !

Rose avait éclaté de rire.

Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait rien entendu de désobligeant sur les Malefoys. Même Hugo, suite à la reddition d'Albus semblait plus enclin à accepter la situation. Les vacances se passaient merveilleusement bien. Rose en profitait pour voir toute sa petite famille, ses oncles, ses cousins, ses grands-parents, et se promener près de chez elle avec ses parents qu'elle adorait.

* * *

><p>Scorpius passait également d'excellentes vacances. D'abord, son père ne l'avait pas harcelé en essayant de lui démontrer pourquoi il devait plaquer Rose. Ensuite, Scorpius avait passé de très bons moments avec Josh, ils s'étaient tous les deux invités plusieurs jours et le blond appréciait de se sentir plus proche de son ami.<p>

Ils avaient beaucoup échangé à propos de la mystérieuse fille et fait des recherches dans la bibliothèque des Malefoys. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus que ce que le brun savait déjà. Ils avaient listé les sorts intéressants pour découvrir l'identité de la fille à partir du parchemin et de l'écriture, mais cela n'avait rien donné. Le parchemin était vierge d'une quelconque information.

Les Malefoys devaient fêter Noël, comme tous les ans, avec les grands-parents paternels et maternels de Scorpius, mais aussi avec sa tante et son oncle qui venaient en Angleterre pour l'occasion.

Le matin du 24 décembre, Scorpius était tout excité.

- Ton fils est un vrai gamin ! Avait même dit sa mère à son père en le voyant faire le mariol au petit-déjeuner.

Son père s'était esclaffé et avait répondu :

- Il fera moins le malin, ce soir, à la messe.

Le blond avait peut-être mal entendu…

- La messe ? S'écria-t-il, tout de suite moins amusé. Oh papa ! On en avait parlé l'année dernière ! Tu avais dit que je ferais comme je voudrais cette année ! Que je ne serais pas obligé de venir !

- Je sais chéri, mais c'est une tradition chez les Malefoy, tu sais bien…

« Au moins il a la décence d'afficher un air penaud. » Pensa Scorpius en observant son père.

- Chez les Greengrass aussi. Le coupa sa mère en essuyant les bols d'un coup de baguette.

- Tes grands-parents ne comprendraient pas que tu ne viennes pas.

- Mais… ca va encore durer trois plombes ! Tu m'avais promis !

- On sait Scorpius. Mais c'est comme ça, et puis, une fois par an ça ne va pas te tuer non ? C'est Noël après tout. Argumenta Astoria alors que Drago ouvrait la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant puis, avec un grand sourire, déclara :

- Ok, je passe l'éponge sur cette trahison à une condition.

- Laquelle ? Demanda son père, suspicieux.

- Si tu acceptes que je sorte avec Rose.

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix de toute façon ? S'étrangla son père.

- Papa… A chaque fois que j'en parle, tu tords le nez ou fait la grimace… Oui je te vois quand tu le fais et…

- Mais tu n'arrêtes pas d'en parler aussi ! Rétorqua le patriarche.

- Hein ?

- Astoria ! Il ne s'en rend même pas compte !

Sa mère afficha un large sourire.

- Drago, c'est normal, ton fils est amoureux.

Scorpius était sidéré ! Il ne parlait jamais de Rose ! Enfin…un peu… pas si souvent que le prétendait son père en tout cas… enfin peut-être…

- « Rose » par-ci, « ma copine » par là, « avec Rose à pré-au-lard »… Récita son père.

- Oui bon, ça va. Grommela Scorpius en rougissant. Alors, tu promets que tu me laisseras la voir comme j'en ai envie pendant le restant des vacances ?

Drago Malefoy parut énervé, puis ensuite peiné.

- Scorpius, t'a-t-on déjà interdit quelque chose ?

- Non. Avoua-t-il. Mais comme Rose est une Weasley alors j'ai pensé…

- Tu penses mal. Répondit calmement son père.

S'ensuivit un petit silence jusqu'à ce que Scorpius dise :

- Merci Papa. Je viendrais à la messe avec vous alors.

- De rien, poussin. Répondit ce dernier d'un air distrait. Tiens donc, je viens d'y penser, qui sait, peut-être que le bon Dieu pourrait nous faire une grâce et faire en sorte que tu cesses d'être envouté par la fille Weasley !

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur, fier de sa petite plaisanterie. Scorpius vit que sa mère trouvait ça drôle également, car même si elle faisait tout pour se retenir de rire, son sourire en disait long.

- C'est pas drôle ! S'écria Scorpius, scandalisé.

Voyant que sa remarque n'avait aucun effet sur ses parents, il se leva et sortit de la cuisine.

- Poussin ! Revient ! On rigole ! Lança joyeusement son père.

- C'est pas drôle ! Répéta le blond avant de filer prendre une bonne douche.

Voilà pourquoi le soir-même, après un long et sympathique dîner en famille, il se retrouvait devant un petit homme à demi-chauve, qu'il trouvait d'un ennui à mourir. En plus, il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'amour, ce qui incitait le blond à pense à Rose.

Sa Rose.

Ils s'étaient échangé des tas de lettre cette semaine.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait.

Il aurait aimé passer le réveillon avec elle, mais il savait qu'elle était invitée chez une de ses amies pour ce qu'il appelait une « Gryffondor party », de son coté, il avait prévu depuis longtemps d'aller chez Morgan qui invitait aussi du monde.

« On aura le temps d'en faire d'autres ensemble, des réveillons » Lui avait dit Rose avec un sourire craquant.

Il avait hâte d'être le lendemain matin et de lui envoyer son cadeau !

* * *

><p>Quand le blond se réveilla à l'aube, la première chose qu'il fit fut de siffler les oiseaux de la maison par la fenêtre afin de leur faire transporter le cadeau de Rose. En espérant qu'ils ne fassent pas de dégâts pendant le voyage.<p>

Il s'autorisa à sortir de sa chambre seulement l'envoi effectué. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que Rose en pensait. Est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait un cadeau elle aussi ?

Quand il vit le gros tas de paquets devant le sapin, il sourit de toutes ses dents. Ses parents, déjà habillés, étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé. Le bras de son père reposait sur les épaules de sa mère. Cette dernière tenait dans ses mains un bol de café qu'elle posa sur la table basse quand leur fils vint les saluer.

- Joyeux Noël chéri ! Chantonna sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Joyeux Noël ! Répondit le jeune homme en essayant de cacher son impatience à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

- Vas-y garnement ! Ouvre tes paquets ! Lâcha rapidement son père en riant.

La réaction de Scorpius ne se fit pas attendre et il déballa tout un tas d'objet en tout genre : chandails, pulls, kit de nettoyage de balai, second kit collector contenant des balles de quidditch, livres, bijoux (une gourmette portant les armoiries des Malefoys sur l'un des maillons), boites de bonbons et une boite à surprises provenant de chez Weasley FSF, etc.

Scorpius sourit en songeant que Rose aussi devait avoir un paquet comme cela.

Non, il n'était pas un enfant gâté ! Scorpius refusait d'entendre ça !

Il prit une enveloppe qui reposait près de son ancien tas de cadeaux et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la somme que ses grands parents avaient versés sur son compte Gringotts.

Après que ses parents eurent ouvert leurs propres cadeaux, ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur le divan et discutèrent de longues minutes durant. Ce fut un oiseau qui interrompit leur discussion. Scorpius, reconnaissant le hibou de Rose, se rua à la fenêtre et accueillit avec plaisir un nouveau paquet cadeau entre ses mains.

- C'est Rose. Justifia-t-il à ses parents.

- C'est drôle, heureusement que tu le dis, on ne s'en serait pas doutés ! Railla son père.

Scorpius détacha délicatement le papier cadeau et se retrouva avec un livre entre les mains, pas très épais en fait. A l'intérieur, sur la première page, se trouvait un mot de Rose, joliment écrit :

_J'espère que ça te plaira,  
><em>_Tu me manques  
><em>_Je t'aime  
><em>_Rose_

Le blond fut stupéfait en ouvrant le carnet et tombant sur de nombreuses photos de lui, jouant au quidditch, à table avec ses amis, avec Rose… Il y avait des petits mots écrits en dessous de chaque photo, comme des citations, le tout avait été fait soigneusement. Scorpius se demanda comment Rose avait pu faire pour prendre ces photos, de toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un sort, ou de photographies prises à l'aide de ses propres souvenirs. C'était vraiment beau. Sur l'une des photos, on ne distinguait même pas le visage entier du blond, mais Scorpius reconnaissait parfaitement la ligne de sa propre mâchoire et son sourire le sourire de Rose se joignait au sien. C'était magnifique.

- Regardez ! C'est Rose ! S'écria-t-il en montrant à ses parents une photo d'eux deux.

- Hum rousse… Une Weasley pure souche. Grommela son père.

Devant le regard de glace que lui renvoya son fils, il ajouta :

- Elle est très mignonne en tout cas !

Sa mère, elle, s'extasia :

- Vous êtes adorables tous les deux !

Ravi, le jeune homme alla mette ce chef d'œuvre en équilibre sur sa table de nuit et griffonna un mot de remerciement à sa petite-amie.

* * *

><p>Chez les Weasley, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Rose et Hugo avaient déballés leurs cadeaux et eux aussi avaient été gâtés. La jeune rousse avait reçu le colis de Scorpius tôt le matin et trépignait d'impatience depuis. Le blond lui avait même envoyé deux cadeaux.<p>

Elle se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien être. Son frère avait tordu le nez en la voyant porter ses paquets sous le sapin.

Quand tous les cadeaux furent ouverts, Rose se jeta littéralement sur ceux de son petit-ami et commença par déballer le plus gros paquet des deux. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un vieux grimoire qui s'avéra être l'Histoire de Poudlard.

- Oh la honte ! Ricana Hugo sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Malefoy t'offre un vieux bouquin tout moisi ! Et en plus tu l'as déjà lu 15 fois ! T'as vu ça Papa ?

Ron Weasley acquiesça en silence, secoué par un rire discret. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éclater de rire devant sa femme, ça allait encore finir en crise. Elle n'arrêtait pas de prendre la défense de sa fille et de ce Malefoy depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'ils étaient ensemble !

- Il a dû le dénicher au fin fond de sa cave ! Il sent la toile d'araignée ce bouquin ! Continua Hugo pendant que Rose ouvrait le livre.

Alors qu'Hermione Weasley s'était penchée derrière sa fille avec intérêt, Ron, ne pouvant plus se retenir, se mit à rire de bon cœur avec son cadet.

- Maman regarde ! Murmura Rose en pointant du doigt la date de publication.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Cria pratiquement sa mère, faisant sursauter sur leur canapé les deux mâles de la maison qui se turent. Une édition de 1801 ? Tu te rends compte Rosie ? Ce livre a plus de 200 ans ! C'est In-Cro-Yable ! Laisse-moi le tenir.

Elle lui arracha presque le livre des mains. On aurait dit qu'elle voyait un nourrisson, elle couvait l'ouvrage du regard avec amour. Un papier glissa d'entre les pages et Rose s'en saisit.

- 1801… 1801… Déclamait Hermione en feuilletant le livre à l'aide de sa baguette pour ne pas abimer l'ouvrage. Si ça se trouve c'est même l'édition originale… Il faudrait faire des recherches…

Devant tant d'enthousiasme, les garçons furent forcés de reconnaître que le cadeau de Malefoy avait fait mouche.

Rose s'empressa de lire la lettre et reconnu la fine écriture de son blond préféré :

_Rosie chérie,  
><em>_Je ne dirais pas à quel point tu me manques ni comme j'aimerais passer ces vacances avec toi.  
><em>_J'espère que mes cadeaux t'ont plu,  
><em>_j'avoue que ça me stresse un peu, j'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue.  
><em>_Ma tante Daphnée m'a proposé de passer une journée chez elle et tu es cordialement invitée.  
><em>_Elle habite en Suède et m'a dit qu'on pourrait faire du traineau à chiens en Laponie.  
><em>_Est-ce que ça te tente ?  
><em>_J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait y aller après-demain. Pour les vêtements, inutile de t'embêter, prends des affaires bien chaudes et nous nous jetterons des sorts de chaleur.  
><em>_Si tu es partante, j'avais pensé que tu aurais pu venir au manoir en cheminée et qu'on serait partis ensemble.  
><em>_Voilà, tiens-moi au courant, _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Scorpius.M_

A la lecture de la lettre, le visage de la rousse s'illuminait. Elle s'imaginait bien, seule avec Scorpius, presque en vacances aux sports d'hiver. Le programme avait l'air d'être intéressant !

- Scorpius m'a invitée ! S'exclama-t-elle à ses parents.

- Ou ça ? Grogna immédiatement son père. Chez lui ? Pas question que tu mettes les pieds dans ce fichu Manoir !

Sa mère l'empêcha d'en dire plus.

- Ron !

- En fait, il m'a invitée à aller chez sa tante en Suède, faire du chien de traineau…

- La chance ! S'écria Hugo, cette fois moins enclin à critiquer Scorpius.

- Papa, je peux y aller ? Murmura Rose en regardant son père avec des yeux de chien battu. S'il te plait !

- Bien sûr ma chérie ! Répondit Hermione Weasley à sa place.

- Bon, d'accord. Ronchonna son père, mais il vient te chercher ici, pas question que tu ailles dans cet endroit maudit !

- Merci Papa ! Clama Rose en se jetant sur son père pour l'embrasser ce qui le calma un peu.

Après quoi, elle ouvrit son dernier cadeau. Scorpius lui avait offert de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en argent. En voyant qu'il y avait un petit mot d'explication, Rose comprit que ses boucles d'oreilles étaient magiques. La forme et la couleur changeaient en fonction de son humeur, de sa tenue et de ses envies. Rose adorait l'idée.

* * *

><p>Scorpius trainait dans la maison, attendant le surlendemain avec impatience. Après avoir testé ses cadeaux de noël et terminé son quota de devoirs pour les vacances, il descendit dans le laboratoire de son père pendant que celui-ci était en train de préparer une potion de sommeil sans rêves. De nombreux ingrédients étaient disposés en vrac sur une immense table et son père, tel un chef d'orchestre, les jetait dans son chaudron, puis touillait la préparation en faisant de grands gestes. En voyant les nombreux flacons de potions prêtes à l'emploi posés sur l'étagère, Scorpius eut une idée.<p>

- Papa, tu aurais une potion anti-douleur ? S'enquit-il.

- Bien sûr poussin, ou as-tu mal ?

- Non, ce… c'est au cas où, j'aimerais en emmener une à l'école.

- Vraiment ? Pour quoi faire ? Les petites douleurs, maux de bouche ?

- Non, je préfèrerais avoir une potion très efficace, un anti-douleur puissant.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

- Et bien… Si je me blesse au quidditch par exemple.

- Scorpius, il y a l'infirmerie pour ça…

- Quelques fois on joue avec les potes et… ce n'est pas toujours dans les horaires autorisées, c'est pour ne pas avoir de retenues. S'il te plait papa ! Ajouta-t-il en le suppliant du regard – ça marchait à chaque fois.

Drago Malefoy soupira.

- Très bien, d'accord. Céda-t-il en se déplaçant pour chercher la fiole.

Il la remit dans les mains de son fils en le fixant avec un air grave :

- Mais j'ose espérer que si tu te blesses au quidditch tu iras voir l'infirmière ! Une potion anti-douleur n'est pas une potion de guérison Scorpius !

- Je sais, t'inquiète ! Sourit le plus jeune des deux.

Il attrapa le flacon et sortit d'un pas précipité du laboratoire de son père.

« T'inquiète », « t'inquiète »… Ronchonna Drago Malefoy avec un sourire avant de se remettre à sa décoction.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Scorpius et son père débarquèrent dans le salon des Weasley, la première chose qu'il vit fut une tornade rousse se jeter sur lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Il reconnut l'odeur de sa Rose et ferma les yeux pour en profiter un instant. Il déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui présenter son père.<p>

Ronald Weasley n'avait pas voulu que Rose vienne chez eux. C'était ce qu'elle lui avait envoyé par hibou. Voilà pourquoi Scorpius se sentit un peu intimidé quand le père de Rose débarqua dans la pièce et que celle-ci le présenta. Il fit de son mieux pour paraitre sympathique et poli, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Ron Weasley qui de toute façon fixait son père avec un mépris évident.

- Malefoy.

- Weasley.

- Comme ça ta belle-sœur est partie habiter à Perpette les oies ?

- Oui. Répondit froidement Drago.

Ron haussa les épaules et regarda ses pieds un bref instant. Puis il pointa brusquement un doigt inquisiteur devant le visage de Scorpius qui se raidit :

- S'il arrive quoique ce soit à ma fille… Commença-t-il d'un air menaçant avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son avant-bras, le forçant à tourner le regard dans une autre direction.

- Ne menace pas mon fils ! Siffla Drago Malefoy.

Il y eut un petit silence. Drago, s'arrachant à la contemplation d'un Weasley furibond, se figea en remarquant l'expression des deux adolescents qui les fixaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. Heureusement, Hemione arriva à la rescousse et apaisa ce moment de gêne. Elle salua Drago, gratifia son mari d'un regard sévère et incita les « enfants » à partir s'amuser.

Le trajet en cheminée était assez long, il leur fallu prendre des correspondances en cheminée notamment à Stockholm, mais les jeunes gens ne s'en plaignirent pas. Cela leur permit de passer un peu de temps ensemble, une fois envolés du foyer Weasley, Scorpius n'avait pas perdu de temps pour poser ses mains sur les joues de la rousse et l'embrasser avec douceur.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Ca va mieux maintenant que je te vois. Chuchota-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

Rose éclata de rire devant cette remarque de dragueur. Elle lui saisit les mains et les ramena au creux de ses reins, se blottissant volontairement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée pour mon père ! Tu sais, il est parfois un peu borné mais ça lui passera.

Scorpius enlaça la taille de Rose.

- Il a des circonstances atténuantes. Il a un sacré passif avec mon père et il a une fille magnifique. A sa place, je serais peut-être pire.

Rose éclata de rire et embrassa une nouvelle fois son petit-ami.

- Encore merci pour tes cadeaux. Lui dit la jeune femme.

- De rien. J'ai vraiment adoré le tien tu sais, ces photos sont vraiment belles.

La rousse s'esclaffa.

- Ca vient des modèles.

8_8

Quelques minutes et un changement de cheminées plus tard, Rose et Scorpius arrivaient enfin dans la maison de Daphnée Greengrass.

- Oh Poussin ! Te voilà enfin ! S'écria-t-elle en apercevant Scorpius.

Le jeune homme, honteux, sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

- Et tu dois être Rose ! Tu as bien du courage de supporter ce garnement !

La rousse sourit poliment et salua la tante de Scorpius. Cette dernière serra d'ailleurs son neveu dans ses bras, neveu qui semblait un peu tendu…

Etant donné qu'à l'approche du pôle nord, le soleil se levait simplement, Daphnée proposa aux deux jeunes gens de les initier à la conduite du traineau, après quoi, ils se débrouilleraient tous les deux. De toute façon en cas de problème, ils avaient une baguette.

Daphnée et son mari s'étaient installés il y a longtemps dans une petite ville au nord du pays, elle s'était reconvertie en dresseuse de chiens. Cette activité lui faisait gagner pas mal d'argent aussi bien moldu que sorcier.

- En ce moment, dans les pays nordiques, c'est la mode de faire comme les moldus. Expliquait la tante de Scorpius en les menant au chenil. Mais nous, on jette quand même quelques petits sorts aux chiens comme des sorts de réchauffage, on ne va pas vivre à la moldu non plus !

Elle ouvrit la porte du chenil et les chiens se ruèrent sur les nouveaux visiteurs qui se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Rose eut un coup de stress en voyant tous ces chiens japper et courir partout. Elle était plus « chat » à la base. Elle changea bien vite d'avis en constant que les toutous ne réclamaient que des caresses.

- Tu ne risques rien, tu sais. L'encouragea Scorpius alors qu'un chien noir venait couiner et se frotter contre ses jambes.

Elle hésita un instant et se baissa pour le caresser. L'animal sembla comblé et se frotta encore et encore.

- Il s'appelle Oxi ! Annonça Daphnée avec un sourire. Ils ne sont pas méchants, ils aiment juste jouer !

Après avoir attelé les chiens avec Daphnée, Rose et Scorpius prirent place sur un traineau, Rose était assise et le blond conduisait. Ils avaient décidé d'échange au bout d'un moment.

Daphnée lança un sort de pendule au traineau afin qu'ils puissent voir l'heure, un sort de protection au cas où ils rencontreraient un élan agressif, ainsi qu'un sort de chauffage pour Rose et Scorpius.

Sans perdre de temps, les deux jeunes gens partirent « au galop », complètement émerveillés par le paysage environnant et la force des chiens. Rose lançait des exclamations enthousiastes dans le vent et Scorpius s'amusait à crier comme un dératé tout ce qui lui passait par la tête soit « c'est super ! », « je t'aime Rose » et autres.

Ils passèrent la journée sur le traineau, en alternant les pauses pour que les animaux ne se fatiguent pas trop. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, ils profitèrent du ciel étoilé de Laponie, du souffle des chiens, véritables forces de la nature. Le spectacle fut complet lorsque Scorpius, qui était assis sur le traineau, remarqua une forme mouvante dans le ciel.

- Rosie ! Arrête-toi ! Une aurore boréale, regarde ! Cria-t-il en pointant le ciel d'un doigt ganté.

La rousse s'exécuta et, après avoir arrêté les chiens et planté un crochet dans le sol pour les dissuader de continuer à courir, elle vint s'installer sur le traineau et se blottir contre Scorpius pour profiter du magnifique spectacle qui dura trente bonnes minutes. Heureusement que le sort de chaleur faisait effet car il devait faire moins vingt degrés dehors. Ce ne fut au final qu'une heure plus tard, lorsque les aurores furent terminées et que les jeunes gens eurent fini de roucouler qu'ils se remirent en route. Il était environ onze heures trente.

De retour chez Daphnée, Rose et Scorpius qui avaient encore les étoiles dans les yeux, ne cessaient de s'extasier sur les chiens, le tour en traineau, les aurores… A tel point que Daphnée s'étonna de voir Poussin aussi expressif. Son neveu étant un Malefoy, elle n'était pas particulièrement habituée à le voir sourire comme un benêt et dire toutes les deux secondes : « C'était trop bien Tata ! », « Comme c'était bien alors » , « Hein Rose ! Et tu as vu quand les deux chiens jouaient en courant », « Vraiment génial ! ».

- Depuis le temps que je te dis de venir, Poussin !

Scorpius eut la bonne idée de baisser la tête.

Après avoir fait un dernier câlin aux chiens et les avoir fait rentrer dans le chenil, ils dînèrent en compagnie de Travis et Daphnée qui ne se gênèrent pas pour poser des tas de questions à Rose. Contrairement à ce que Scorpius aurait pensé, elle se débrouilla très bien et ne parut pas si timide que ça. Il le savait bien que sa Rosie était parfaite de toute façon !

Puis lorsque l'horloge de la pendule sonna une heure du matin, ils décidèrent de rentrer, la mort dans l'âme. Scorpius avait passé une excellente journée en compagnie de Rose et n'avait vraiment pas envie de la quitter une nouvelle fois. Il se consola comme il put en songeant que la rentrée serait bientôt là. Ciel ! C'était la première fois qu'il avait autant hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

Le trajet en cheminée se passa comme à l'aller, Scorpius et Rose enlacés se bécotaient doucement en se murmurant des mots d'amour. Quand il constata qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver chez Rose, Scorpius la serra fort et l'embrassa avec fougue, profitant une dernière fois de ses lèvres avant des jours de séparation. Perdus dans leurs pensées, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils étaient observés. Ron Weasley avait attendu que sa fille rentre pour aller se coucher. Quand il avait entendu du bruit, il était allé devant la cheminée pour trouver le jeune Malefoy qui embrassait sa fille ! Il ne manque pas de toupet celui-ci ! Avait pensé le roux en attendant, pensant qu'ils allaient arrêter d'une seconde à l'autre.

Voyant que le baiser se prolongeait, il s'était bruyamment raclé la gorge, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens. Pour effrayer le jeune Malefoy, il prit « la grosse voix ».

C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ?

- Papa ? Couina Rose en se retournant.

- Bon...bonsoir. Murmura Scorpius Malefoy.

- File te coucher jeune fille ! Dit-il à Rose qui ne perdit pas de temps, ne souhaitant pas que son père lui mette la honte devant son petit-ami.

Elle embrassa le blond sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit _Poussin _! Et merci, c'était super !

- De rien. Parvint à répondre Scorpius sous le regard sévère du roux.

Rose embrassa aussi son père pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et disparut dans la montée d'escaliers. Scorpius n'osa pas bouger, Ron Weasley le dévisageait clairement et le blond ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Vous ne comptez pas dormir ici, j'espère ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, digne des plus grand maîtres de potions.

- Euh, non ! S'empressa de répondre le blond. Au revoir Monsieur !

Il ne perdit pas de temps et disparut en direction du manoir Malefoy, ne voyant pas le petit sourire satisfait qu'arborait Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malefoy se leva pour ouvrir la porte, pour la sixième fois. Il allait déléguer à Josh dans un moment…<p>

Au Manoir Nott, les invités arrivaient petit à petit et Morgan, qui finalisait la préparation de la nourriture et des amuse-gueules, avait demandé à Scorpius d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée à chaque fois que les invités sonnaient. Comme il y avait du monde, Scorpius commençait à en avoir un peu marre. Pour régler le problème, il jeta un sort d'ouverture automatique sur la porte - il aurait pu y penser avant d'ailleurs – et rejoignit Josh. Ils avaient à discuter de choses importantes tous les deux.

Sur sa demande, Josh avait apporté un sac avec quelques affaires, des lettres, plus précisément.

La soirée commença sur les chapeaux de roues, on pouvait compter sur Morgan pour mettre de l'ambiance, servir et boire avec tous les convives !

Scorpius en profita lui aussi et bu quelques Bierraubeurres en compagnie de plusieurs personnes. Aaron Mulciber et lui échangèrent longuement sur les stratégies de quidditch, puis il alla discuter avec Achille Scott, l'un des batteurs. Vers dix heures, en allant rejoindre Josh qui riait avec Paul, il se fit alpaguer par Gretta Gibbons qui lui demanda ouvertement s'il était encore avec Weasley étant donné qu'il était venu seul à la fête de Morgan. Une fois qu'il lui eut rétorqué qu'il était encore avec Rose et ce, pour longtemps, il rejoignit Josh et s'installa avec lui dans un canapé, un peu à l'écart.

- Tu m'y as amené ? Lui demanda-t-il, motivé.

- Oui, tout. Mais j'ai déjà regardé, Scorpius, tu ne trouveras rien de bien intéressant, tu sais.

- Ca ne coute rien d'essayer ! Répondit le blond.

Josh le laissa faire, intrigué. Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et tira une cigarette de la poche de sa veste, l'alluma et observa calmement le blond lire une à une toutes les lettres qu'il avait échangées avec la fameuse fille. C'était peut-être de la curiosité malsaine, mais il avait promis d'aider Josh et pour le moment, c'était le seul moyen qu'il voyait. Il commença par la dernière lettre que Josh avait envoyée à la fille :

_Salut Jonch,_

_Je pensais te voir au bal, mais tu n'es pas venue.  
><em>_Enfin, j'ai dû te voir sans avoir qui tu es, bref tu m'as compris : tu n'es pas venue au rendez-vous.  
><em>_Je pensais qu'un jour tu te déciderais à te montrer, à me dire qui tu es vraiment.  
>Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je crois que tu n'as pas réalisé tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête en ce moment !<br>Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, sans savoir qui tu es.  
><em>_Avoue que c'est extrêmement frustrant pour un Serpentard et pour quelqu'un qui a tendance à se prendre facilement la tête comme moi, c'est l'horreur.  
>Je n'arrête pas de me demander qui tu es, sans arrêt.<br>Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, à espérer, à fixer toutes les filles en te cherchant. Alors j'arrête.  
>A partir de maintenant, je ne te répondrai plus et je ne souhaite plus que tu m'envoies des lettres.<br>__Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que j'avais souhaité…_

_Adieu,_

_Josh_

Scorpius ne fit aucun commentaire sur la lettre de son ami. Il avait l'impression de lire un romain épistolaire, c'était fascinant. Il se jeta presque sur la réponse de "Jonch" que Josh avait finalement reçue, réponse ô combien troublée :

_Je suis tellement désolée !  
><em>_Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te dire qui je suis !  
><em>_Mais toute Gryffondor que je sois, je n'ose pas. Certainement parce que je connais déjà ta réaction.  
><em>_Oui, je sais, tu me diras que tu n'es pas comme ça, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça !  
>Tu te forceras à me parler, par politesse, mais ça s'arrêtera là. Peut-être même que tu me mépriseras.<br>Tu crois peut-être que je ne suis pas troublée ? Que je n'ai pas envie de te crier qui je suis à chaque fois que je te vois ?  
>Je suis en train de devenir folle depuis ta dernière lettre !<br>Tu veux la vérité ? La vérité c'est que je suis amoureuse de toi !  
>La vérité c'est que tu me plais depuis longtemps et que bien que n'étant pas timide habituellement, je suis incapable de t'approcher sans me sentir totalement idiote.<br>De toute façon je ne saurais pas quoi te dire, ni quoi faire et que j'en suis désolée ! Voilà la vérité !  
><em>_J'aimerais te convaincre de m'écrire encore, mais je pense que tu es décidé.  
><em>_Peut-être qu'un jour, je trouverai le courage de venir…_

_Joncheruine_

Scorpius ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille était entrée en relation avec lui par lettres alors qu'elle n'osait pas lui parler de vive-voix. Pourquoi d'ailleurs, n'osait-elle pas lui parler ?

Après avoir lu plusieurs lettres et constaté qu'il n'y avait aucune information dedans, Scorpius se pencha sur le seul indice dont il disposait, le surnom de la jeune femme, « Joncheruines ». Il avait amené quelques livres chez Morgan.

Tous les deux, ils ouvrirent plusieurs livres, épluchèrent des lettres, mais plus la soirée passait, plus ils se décourageaient. Cette fille était un vrai mystère.

Josh fumait cigarette sur cigarette et alternait avec des verres d'alcool. Il avait délaissé depuis longtemps ses recherches et ses lettres lorsque le blond releva la tête vers lui, l'air ennuyé.

- Tu ne devrais pas fumer autant.

- Jte demande pardon ? Rigola-t-il. Tu te prends pour ma mère maintenant Scorp ?

- Je suis au courant. Rose m'a dit que c'était très mauvais.

Le brun, assis sur le canapé, mit la tête en arrière et lâcha un rire sans joie.

- Reste avec ta copine Scorp et t'en fais pas pour ma santé !

Scorpius ne trouva rien à redire. Malgré sa bonne humeur apparente, Josh n'était pas si heureux que ça. Abattu, il se vengea sur un verre de Bierraubeurre et regarda l'heure. Il était presque onze heure et demie. Ils avaient cherché sans succès le nom de cette fille pendant deux heures.

Josh enchainait à présent les Whisky Pur Feu. Scorpius se mit à élaborer des théories sur ce mot de « joncheruine » mais Josh semblait à présent s'en contrefoutre.

Soudain, Morgan, un verre dans le nez et l'autre à la main, se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé à côté du brun.

- Je… J'vais t' dir' qui c'…qui c'est moi ! Clama-t-il en attrapant une des lettres de Josh qui, étonnamment, ne leva pas le petit doigt pour l'empêcher de lire.

Le brun avait posé son regard au loin et s'amusait à donner une forme aux volutes de fumée qu'il expirait.

- Alors d'après les lettres… l'écrituRE ! qui est courbée, RoOOOh je vois, je vois ! Une fille joyeuse ! Et blonde ! Brailla-t-il en se penchant sur Josh pour lui montrer.

Scorpius et Josh éclatèrent de rire. Josh passa une main dans les cheveux de Morgan en le repoussant légèrement :

- Tu empestes la vinasse à des kilomètres à la ronde ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras une dulcinée ce soir !

- M'en fout ! Brailla l'autre en levant son verre. Ce soir, je veux boire avec mes potes ! Allez les gars ! On trinque ! A ta réussite, Joshy d'amour !

Il leva son verre, imité par les deux autres et ils trinquèrent tous les trois, la Bierraubeurre de Scorpius se mélangeant avec le Whisky Pur Feu de Josh et la boisson sans nom – probablement un mélange – de Morgan alors qu'ils choquaient leurs verres.

Puis Morgan les tira sur la piste de danse. Josh, un peu saoul, se leva, un verre dans main, une cigarette dans l'autre et alla se déhancher sur la piste. Cela convainquit Scorpius de faire de même en espérant qu'aucune fille ne vienne se frotter à lui. Scorpius n'avait raconté sa journée en compagnie de Rose que très brièvement à ses amis, il ne voulait pas que Josh soit encore plus déprimé que maintenant.

Ils étaient en train de danser lorsque le décompte de la nouvelle année eut lieu. Il se mêla à l'enthousiasme général et vit Josh lever son verre en criant joyeusement :

- Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un ! BONNE ANNEE !

Ils s'empressèrent de se prendre tous dans les bras et de se faire la bise pour se souhaiter la bonne année.

Après cela, Scorpius ne se souvenait plus vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait discuté avec des gens, dansé, il se voyait rigoler comme un idiot avec Josh et Jeremy, puis avec Morgan… La seule chose dont il était sûr c'est qu'il avait dormi dans une chambre d'ami du manoir Nott et qu'au petit matin, il avait un mal de tête carabiné. Heureusement qu'il connaissait des sorts anti-gueule de bois ! Son père avait même éclaté de rire en voyant sa tête quand il était rentré au Manoir Malefoy.

La première chose que fit Scorpius pour cette nouvelle année, fut donc de se lancer un sort et d'envoyer une lettre à sa petite amie pour lui souhaiter la bonne année.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours plus tard, Scorpius cherchait Rose dans le Poudlard Express. Il avait quitté ses parents à contrecœur sur le quai, mais à présent il cherchait la rousse qu'il n'avait pas encore vue.<p>

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, ce fut avec McLaggen sur ses talons. Rose était dans le couloir et tirait sa valise, suivie par les deux Longdubat et Potter. La rousse ne se gêna pas pour aller l'embrasser quand elle le vit et Scorpius ne perdit pas de temps pour se saisir de sa valise et faire fuir McLaggen. Il gratifia Potter d'un signe de tête et proposa à Alice Longdubat de faire le trajet avec eux, la blonde semblait nauséeuse, malade.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, Scorpius était installé dans un compartiment, son bras droit enlaçant les épaules de Rose, entouré de ses amis, et jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Paul, Morgan et Jeremy s'étaient lancés dans une bataille explosive en modifiant les règles alors que Josh, debout à la fenêtre, fumait tranquillement, perdu dans ses pensées.<p>

8_8

Quand Rose alla faire sa ronde de préfet et que son amie se retrouva toute seule, Scorpius entama la conversation avec Longdubat, mais celle-ci semblait perturbée par quelque chose puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer la fenêtre. Si elle était malade, la fumée de cigarette devait la déranger se mit à penser Scorpius.

- Joshy, tu pourrais pas arrêter de fumer, Alice se sent pas très bien. Dit-il gentiment.

Le brun se retourna.

- Hum ? Désolé Longdubat. J'vais dehors un moment. Lâcha-t-il alors en emmenant son paquet.

- Non c'est…pas la peine. Murmura la blonde alors qu'il venait de sortir.

Josh alla au bout du wagon pour se trouver un endroit tranquille près d'une fenêtre où il ne pourrait gêner ni être dérangé par personne.

Pendant ce temps, Scorpius tenta de réengager la conversation avec Longdubat, mais elle semblait de nouveau être ailleurs.  
>Lorsque Rose revint, Scorpius laissa tomber l'affaire et vit qu'en discutant avec la rousse, Alice Longdubat semblait aller mieux.<p>

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Voilàà, chapitre transitoire mais nécessaire... je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais je ne voulais pas attendre encore un mois avant de le poster !<p>

Je vous annonce officiellement que le pétage de cable est assez proche ! C- 1 sans compter celui là!

Vos reviews m'encouragent énormément! **Merci merci** ! Y'a rien de mieux que de recevoir un petit mot (même un gros!) après s'être un peu creusé la tête sur un chapitre!

Rar:

Ombrine: J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur la réaction des parents mais ils étaient déjà au courant donc je n'ai pas voulu trop développer cette partie. Alice, la fille aux lettres ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça XD

P.Y. : Voui, à ce propos, je suis en pleine réflexion sur le déroulement des choses dans le prochain chapitre vu que je mettrai en scène la st valentin...

Nahis : Coucou ! Josh a du continuer à te faire de la peine dans ce chapitre mais courage! "Le bout du tunnel n'est peut-être pas si loin" ;) Merci pour les reviews!


	22. Le Secret de Polichinelle

**Le Secret de Polichinelle**

- Quatorze ! Chuchota Rose en reculant précipitamment son buste alors que le professeur Ars se retournait.

C'était moins une.

Scorpius attrapa sa plume et griffonna distraitement quelques notes sur sa feuille. Rose avait deux fois plus de notes que lui. Il ne savait pas comment sa petite amie faisait pour tout marquer aujourd'hui. Il se pencha sur le parchemin de cette dernière et guetta, comme elle, le moment où leur professeur leur tournerait une nouvelle fois le dos. Une seconde plus tard, ce fut chose faite. Scorpius sentit alors avec plaisir les lèvres de Rose s'écraser sur les siennes pendant une fraction de seconde.

- Quinze. Souffla-t-il quand elle se retira.

Rose gloussa en silence et continua de prendre ses notes avec le plus de concentration possible.

Encore plus tard, alors qu'ils se levaient tous pour chercher certains ingrédients dans le placard de la salle de potions, Scorpius se jeta presque sur Rose pour lui prodiguer une dizaine de baisers à l'insu de leur professeur. Ce fut hilare que le blond partit en quête des ingrédients.

- Monsieur Malefoy, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous ! Incita le professeur Ars en le voyant passer devant lui.

** */*\***

Un peu plus loin, près de la fenêtre, Albus Potter poussa un soupir, las. Franck se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- Comment ça se fait que ta cousine et Malefoy n'arrêtent pas de se bécoter en plein cours ? S'enquit le jeune Londubat.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ils essayent de battre le record de mon oncle et ma tante… Le record du plus grand nombre de bisous échangé en plein cours de potion.

- Et le record, c'est ?

- 72.

- Et béé, c'est pas de la tarte. S'exclama le jeune homme en sifflant discrètement.

Il termina d'écrire quelques notes, se leva et alla chercher les ingrédients. Quand il revint, il posa fioles et pattes d'animaux séchées sur la table avant de demander :

- Ca ne t'énerve pas ?

Albus soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'hausser les épaules.

- Si, bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux… J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire maintenant et Rose a l'air heureuse… beaucoup plus qu'avant en fait…

Un sourire désabusé s'afficha sur le visage du jeune Potter.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vue s'amuser comme ça en cours, ni même s'énerver contre les autres… Je pense que cette relation lui fait du bien.

Franck se mit à rire discrètement et Albus l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu ne dis pas que c'est Malefoy qui lui fait du bien, tu dis « cette relation ». Ahah ! Sacré Al ! Rajouta-t-il en donnant une petite tape dans le dos. Je salue ton self-control pour le coup ! Tu as fait des progrès !

- T'as vu ça ! Au début tu étais obligé de m'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de Malefoy, je suis très fier de moi !

- Et modeste avec ça… Vu le cirque que tu as fait, y'a pas de quoi être fier ! Ricana Franck Londubat.

- Tu aurais réagi comment toi, à ma place ?

Son ami prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

- Mais je ne suis pas à ta place !

- Eh, imagine, si Malefoy ou un autre type de Serpentard sortait avec ta sœur…

- Tss, n'importe quoi…

- Un que tu détestes bien, genre Flint !

Franck grogna.

- Je suppose que je trouverai un sort pour l'émasculer rapidement.

Albus Potter éclata de rire.

- Un peu comme tous ses autres copains en fait…

- Pardon ?

- Avec toi, il faudrait émasculer le moindre mec qui parle à ta sœur.

- Tu plaisantes ? S'étrangla Franck.

- Si je me souviens bien, ils se sont tous pris ton poing ou un sort en pleine tronche.

- Seulement ceux qui l'ont larguée !

- Et David ? Emil ? C'est pas elle qui les avait largués ?

- Si, mais ils s'étaient mal comportés avec elle, ils le méritaient ! Assura-t-il en toute mauvaise foi.

- Et tu me poussais à l'apaisement au début que Rose était avec lui, t'es vraiment un faux-cul !

Franck se mit à rire.

- Coupe ce bulbe en deux au lieu de dire des conneries ! On doit extraire le plus de jus possible.

Le jeune Potter haussa les épaules.

- En la coupant ? Ridicule.

Il attrapa le bulbe et l'écrasa dans une assiette en s'aidant de la lame d'un couteau.

- Et voilà ! S'écria-t-il, tout content, une fois que ce fut fait.

Scorpius sortit également très fier de lui du cours de potion. Ils avaient réussi à faire une préparation convenable malgré leur médiocre concentration et le professeur n'avait rien remarqué. Ils avaient battu le record ! 73 baisers en deux heures de cours ! Cela rentrerait certainement dans le Guinness de Poudlard, à côté des exploits d'Harry Potter comme tuer un basilic ou attraper un vif d'or avec les dents !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, alors que Morgan s'extasiait encore sur la tête que le professeur avait eue en apercevant sa potion et celle de Jeremy, Scorpius s'installa à la table des Serpentards pour prendre son petit déjeuner.<p>

Rapidement, les membres de l'équipe de quidditch prirent place près de lui et ses amis qui se mirent à deviser sur les derniers balais à la mode, les points à obtenir pour gagner les coupe ou encore les figures les plus dangereuses réalisées par les professionnels en la matière.

En face de son chocolat chaud, Scorpius se désintéressait petit à petit de la conversation et jetait de temps en temps des regards à sa petite-amie qui mangeait des tartines à la confiture. Tout en mangeant, elle discutait avec son frère, son cousin et la sœur de ce dernier, Lily, de ce qui devait être une affaire d'état vu la hauteur à laquelle elle levait sa tartine. Au bout d'un petit moment, Potter remarqua que Scorpius les regardait et fit un léger mouvement de tête dans sa direction, comme pour le saluer. La première réaction du blond fut de se retourner pour voir s'il n'y avait personne derrière lui. Et non, il n'y avait bien, personne. C'est donc lui que Potty saluait. Scorpius était content, il vit là une nette amélioration de leurs relations. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'ils avaient arrêté leur petite guerre perpétuelle et Rose semblait bien plus épanouie.

L'attention du blond se posa ensuite sur Josh qui buvait un verre de lait frais en lisant le journal. Comme d'habitude, ce dernier ne voyait pas les regards que lui lançait un groupe de filles de quatrième année. Jamais il ne se remettrait de cette histoire avec cette Joncheruine à ce rythme. De toute façon, Scorpius pensait que c'était une idée totalement farfelue. Comment Josh pourrait-il oublier cette fille sans l'avoir réellement vue, connue ?

Depuis la rentrée, le jeune Malefoy était encore plus déterminé à aider son ami, coûte que coûte ne serait-ce que pour sauver ce dernier de sa propre stupidité !

Ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, Josh ne disait rien mais le blond savait que le regret et surtout la curiosité le rongeait bel et bien.

- En ton for intérieur, tu as une petite idée ? Demanda-t-il en tirant Flint de sa lecture.

Son interlocuteur reposa son verre et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De l'identité de ta correspondante.

Josh referma son journal, enfin « faire une boule » aurait peut-être été le terme plus approprié.

- Je ne veux plus parler de ça Scorpius. Tu n'as rien trouvé d'intéressant dans ses lettres et moi non plus, donc inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et puis, avec les cours, j'ai d'autres choses à penser. Je n'ai pas des notes faramineuses.

- Tu es un très bon élève ! Contra le blond. Tu as encore eu Effort Exceptionnel au dernier devoir de sortilèges.

- C'est pas suffisant. Répliqua l'autre d'un ton polaire.

Malefoy n'argumenta pas. Il était clair que Josh ne souhaitait plus entendre parler de cette histoire de lettres. Dommage. Cela dit, en bon Serpentard, Scorpius n'avait aucune intention de cesser ses recherches.

***/*\***

Voilà pourquoi, quelques jours plus tard, il décida de demander son avis à sa petite-amie. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avant car il savait que cela n'aurait pas plût à Josh mais puisque ce dernier semblait se moquer de tout, il ne voyait plus où était le problème.

Il raconta donc à Rose l'idée dans les grandes lignes. Elle qui était très intelligente lui serait peut-être d'un grand secours.

Malheureusement, la rousse n'eut pas la réaction escomptée car bien que le mot "Joncheruine" lui dise quelque chose, elle fut incapable de le renseigner sur l'identité de la correspondante.

Rose ne se serait pas appelée « Rose » si elle n'avait pas conseillé à Scorpius de se rendre à _la bibliothèque_.

Un peu pressé par le temps et les devoirs, Scorpius mit presque une semaine avant de s'y rendre et les quelques livres par lesquels il commença ne l'aidèrent pas spécialement.

Les jours défilèrent sans résultats probants. Janvier se terminait presque lorsqu'un soir, alors qu'il soupait à la table des Gryffondors avec Lily Potter et elle, Rose demanda à Scorpius :

- Au fait, ça avance ton histoire de Joncheruine ?

- Pas vraiment… Marmonna le blond en tournant sa cuillère dans son potage chaud.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est un Joncheruine ? S'enquit Lily Potter, intriguée.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Répondit le jeune homme avec amertume.

***/*\***

Une semaine plus tard, contraint de se rendre en cours alors qu'il se trouvait dans le lieu favori de Rose, il abandonna momentanément ses recherches. C'était l'heure du cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient mélangés ! Aussi, Scorpius ne souhaitait pas arriver en retard et manquer de précieuses minutes en compagnie de sa petite amie.

En approchant de la salle, le blond vit qu'un petit attroupement s'était rassemblé devant la porte.

Bins était certainement en train de parler tout seul dans sa salle sans s'apercevoir que les élèves n'étaient pas rentrés !

Scorpius se plaça à coté de Josh qui, un pied appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés, semblait de méchante humeur.

Il jeta un regard aux alentours et constata que Rose et ses amies n'étaient pas encore là. C'était étrange. Sa petite-amie raffolait du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, elle n'aurait jamais été en retard.

Soudain un grand fracas retentit tout près de leur salle. Les élèves se précipitèrent tous en haut des escaliers pour voir une crinière rousse en bas des marches et une Rose Weasley au sol, étalée de tout son long.

Scorpius, affolé, se fraya rapidement un chemin parmi ses camarades et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Potter et Londubat étaient déjà agglutinés autour de Rose. Le brun avait passé une main derrière sa nuque et la surélevait.

- Ca va Rose ? Demanda Albus Potter, inquiet.

La rousse avait le visage crispé par la douleur.

- J'ai…mal à la tête.

- Tu t'es pas ratée on dirait ! S'exclama Londubat en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! Les interrompit Scorpius d'une voix qui ne laissait pas place à la réplique.

Il passa devant Alice et poussa légèrement le brun pour pouvoir passer un bras sous les jambes de sa petite-amie, le second sous ses épaules.

- Aide-moi, Potter.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Albus cala délicatement la tête de Rose contre son épaule. Le blond n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il partit en direction de l'infirmerie, laissant soin aux amies de Rose de récupérer ses affaires de cours. Albus ne l'entendait cependant pas de cette oreille et accompagna Malefoy, juste histoire de savoir si Rose allait bien. Sa tête avait cogné contre toutes les marches en pierre, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe pratiquement en haut de l'escalier !  
>Il surprit Malefoy à embrasser la tempe de Rose, il ne cessait de lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille qu'Albus ne pouvait entendre. Il était sidéré. Il avait presque envie de lui demander : « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Scorpius Malefoy ? », mais peut-être valait-il mieux attendre que Rose soit entre les mains de Miss Pomfresh avant.<p>

Scorpius, de son coté, ignorait totalement Potter. Rose n'était pas légère comme une plume mais il l'emmènerait à l'infirmerie le plus vite possible, inutile de discuter pendant deux heures avec Albus Potter.

- Comment tu as fait ton compte ? S'enquit-il doucement en s'adressant à sa petite amie.

- Je ne sais pas. Marmonna-t-elle en se laissant tranquillement porter.

Elle trouvait agréable de se faire dorloter.

- En fait je n'ai pas manqué de marche. J'ai eu une sorte de vertige et je pense que c'est ça qui m'a fait tomber…

- Tu as mal encore mal ?

- Ouai, un peu.

- On est bientôt arrivés, Bébé. Assura le blond sans remarquer la grimace de Potter lorsqu'il entendit l'affectueux surnom.

Miss Pomfresh ordonna tout de suite à Scorpius d'installer Rose sur un lit. Immédiatement, elle lui posa tout un tas de questions en fouillant dans une armoire pour en ressortir des fioles de potions. Puis elle lança quelques sorts de diagnostics sur sa patiente pour finir par venir tâter l'arrière de son crâne qui saignait légèrement.

- Pauvre chérie. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le terme amusa Rose qui afficha un faible sourire.

- Bois ça. Ordonna l'infirmière en lui tendant une fiole au contenu suspect.

Pendant ce temps, Scorpius et Albus attendaient tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, les bras ballants et les yeux rivés sur Rose.

Miss Pomfresh se tourna ensuite vers eux et agita le bras comme on chasse une mouche :

- Vous n'avez pas cours tous les deux ? Oust ! Vous reviendrez la chercher dans une heure !

- Elle va bien ? Demanda Scorpius avec un air de défi tout en faisant un pas en avant.

- Bien entendu, elle a juste le poignet foulé et la tête un peu amoché, elle sortira quand j'en aurais terminé avec elle.

Elle se pencha sur la table de nuit de Rose et griffonna quelque chose sur un petit papier qu'elle donna à Albus.

- Maintenant, dehors ! S'écria-t-elle, plus autoritaire.

Albus tourna les talons pendant que Scorpius s'avançait encore. Il embrassa doucement Rose et lui chuchota :

- A tout à l'heure.

Il rattrapa vite Potter dans les couloirs et cala son rythme sur le sien.

- C'était quoi ce papier qu'elle t'a donné ? S'enquit-il sans préambule.

- Un mot pour Binns, pour dire qu'on était bien à l'infirmerie.

- Ah.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence jusqu'à ce que Potter attrape Scorpius par le bras, le coupant dans son élan. Le blond faillit sortir sa baguette pour répliquer mais il n'en fit rien quand Potter ouvrit la bouche. L'autre ne désirait que lui parler, mais les vieux réflexes étaient encore bien présents.

- Rose n'est pas tombée toute seule ! Siffla le jeune homme.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que je l'ai poussée ?

- Ca veut dire que quelqu'un a dû lui jeter un sort, abruti !

Le blond se dégagea vivement de la poigne de Potter, stupéfait.

- Et qui ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Non rien, mais je trouve étrange que Rose se mette à tomber toute seule. Répondit Albus, pensif.

Il se remit en marche, talonné par Scorpius.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde de louper une marche… Remarqua le Serpentard.

- Ca n'arrive jamais à Rose d'avoir des vertiges ou des étourdissements passagers, au point de se fracasser la tête contre toutes les marches des escaliers !

- Potter, je sais que tu tiens à ta cousine mais là, franchement c'est du délire ! Qui pourrait en vouloir à Rose ? Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Argumenta le blond en grimpant les escaliers.

- Je sais pas. Ouai, peut-être. C'est bizarre quand même… Finit par ronchonner Albus avant de rentrer en cours.

***/*\***

Binns ne remarquant même pas leur entrée, Scorpius alla s'installer à côté d'un garçon de Serpentard et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Ils avaient perdus vingt bonnes minutes et il n'avait aucune envie de prendre des notes maintenant. Il constata que Josh suivait le cours avec sérieux et avait déjà rempli un parchemin. Soulagé, l'héritier Malefoy sortit un gros livre de son sac.

Il l'avait emprunté à la bibliothèque et avait bien l'intention de l'éplucher. Il rêvait de voir la tête que ferait Josh s'il lui apprenait qui était sa correspondante !

Merlin fut avec lui ce jour-là car après une demi-heure de recherches infructueuses, il tomba sur un paragraphe intéressant.  
>C'était une citation de Rufus Scrimgeour : « Le Chicaneur est parasité par les Joncheruines à tel point qu'il ne suffit à Lovegood que de prêcher le faux pour anéantir le vrai ».<p>

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ce fut une petite victoire pour Scorpius qui lança un bruyant :

- BON SANG !

- Content de voir que l'étouffement de Gudulfric III suite à l'ingestion d'un noyau de cerise vous trouble Mr Malefoy, mais à l'avenir, j'aimerais que vous soyez plus discret dans vos manifestations. Débita Binns comme s'il récitait son cours. Donc suite à cette tragédie, le clafouti fut interdit aux Gobelins jusqu'au XXe siècle…

Scorpius, un peu gêné, reprit sa lecture en espérant trouver de plus amples informations mais il n'y avait rien d'autre dans le livre.

- A la fin du cours, il retrouva Rose à l'infirmerie et occulta totalement sa découverte en voyant le poignet bandé de la rousse.

- Vous ne l'avez pas soignée ? S'écria-t-il d'une voix accusatrice en s'adressant à miss Pomfresh.

La poitrine de celle-ci se gonfla d'indignation.

- Comment osez-vous Mr Malefoy ?

- Elle m'a mis de la crème sur le poignet, je dois garder le bandage jusqu'à demain matin. Expliqua Rose, un peu gênée.

L'agacement du blond retomba, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Rose en soufflant un simple « Oh ».

- Miss Weasley, rendez-vous ici, demain matin à 10h00. Claqua Pomfresh.

Rose et Scorpius se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie après avoir salué l'infirmière. Une fois le blond rassuré sur l'état de santé de la rousse, ils allèrent profiter de leur pause dehors avant de retourner en cours, chacun de son côté.

* * *

><p>Quand le jeune Malefoy fit un pas dans la salle commune quelques jours après l'incident, il comprit tout de suite que l'heure était grave. Josh, Morgan, Paul, Jeremy et tous les membres de l'équipe de quidditch étaient réunis, assis sur des canapés autour d'une table ronde. Ils formaient là une bien grave assemblée. Paul fixait ses pieds d'un air absent, Josh écrasait sa cigarette dans un cendrier et Morgan, les mains croisés devant sa bouche, réfléchissait, chose qu'il faisait plutôt rarement, pensa Scorpius avec amusement.<p>

Il s'approcha du petit groupe et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? S'étonna-t-il.

Josh leva les yeux vers lui et il vit nettement un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ouf, personne n'était mort.

- Hailey Combs. Répondit Morgan avec agacement.

- La serdaigle ?

- Elle a refusé de sortir à pré au lard avec moi pour la Saint Valentin ! S'écria Morgan en gesticulant.

- Quelle impudente ! Railla Josh en posant ses pieds sur la table basse

Il s'installa confortablement, le dos callé contre le dossier du canapé

- Je te l'avais dit, le coup du « tu es très chanceuse, je t'ai choisie pour m'accompagner à Pré au Lard », ça passe difficilement !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi !

- Et tu te dis Serpentard ! Rigola Jeremy.

- Toutes les filles voudraient venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi ! Aucune fille ne m'a jamais dit « non » !

- Y'a un début à tout. Lança joyeusement Scorpius en se laissant tomber dans le sofa.

- En parlant de Serdaigle, le match, c'est quand ? S'enquit Paul.

- Le 28 février. Répondit Aaron.

- On va leur faire mordre la poussière ! Clama Achille.

La conversation dévia comme d'habitude sur le quidditch et l'équipe de Serdaigle qui s'entrainait sans relâche depuis quelques temps. Scorpius lui, ne participa pas à l'excitation générale d'avant match. Il était plus préoccupé par la Saint Valentin. Il avait prévu tout un programme. Des fleurs, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard surtout pas chez Mme Pieddodu et un petit diner dans la salle sur demande. Ensuite, dodo ou plus si affinités. Il avait hâte de passer la journée avec sa Rose, l'entrainement de quidditch prévu quelques heures plus tard lui semblait si loin…

Néanmoins, quand il descendit sur le terrain avec Morgan, il constata que Rose était venue le voir. Un sourire niais apparut sur son visage, il avait vraiment une petite amie en or. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de venir l'observer, mais elle était présente à presque tous ses entrainements. Il ignorait si Rose prenait plaisir à venir le voir s'entrainer ou si elle venait pour lui faire plaisir, cependant il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait la savoir sur les gradins à le regarder. Son capitaine ne pouvait pas dire la même chose. Mulciber poussait un soupir dès qu'il apercevait la rousse trop près du terrain de quidditch. Soit disant que ça déconcentrait Scorpius, n'importe quoi!

L'entrainement se déroula plutôt bien. L'équipe était au meilleur de sa forme en ce début d'année. Aaron était plus que jamais motivé pour gagner la coupe annuelle. La dernière victoire sur les Gryffondors l'avait remonté comme un tambour. Depuis, il ne cessait de parler de la coupe et des entrainements dès qu'il voyait un membre de son équipe, ce qui arrivait relativement souvent. Evitant les habituels discours de fin d'entrainement de son capitaine destinés à haranguer l'équipe, Scorpius se dépêcha de se changer et alla retrouver Rose dans les gradins.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, sa petite amie rangea le livre qu'elle avait ouvert et ramassa quelque chose par terre. Un balai. Son ancien balai.

- Ca te tente une petite virée au-dessus du lac ? Proposa-t-elle, comme d'habitude, emmitouflée dans son écharpe.

Le blond déposa un baiser sur son nez.

- Et comment ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ensuite, chacun enfourcha son balai et en deux accélérations, ils se trouvaient au dessus de l'eau. Scorpius remarqua que Rose volait beaucoup plus vite et était beaucoup moins crispée dans les airs qu'en début d'année.

- Regarde ce que mon frère m'a appris ! Lui cria-t-elle avant de plonger d'un coup.

Le jeune homme se raidit en la voyant faire. Il n'était pas trop à l'aise avec l'idée de Rose faisant des figures sur un balai. Il se raidit davantage en voyant que la jeune femme plongeait encore et encore, sans penser à remonter.

- Bordel ! Grogna-t-il avec anxiété en sortant sa baguette de sa poche d'une main tremblante.

Il allait lancer un sort pour rattraper Rose lorsqu'au dernier moment, celle-ci remonta. Le blond souffla de soulagement et l'observa revenir vers lui, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- J'ai touché l'eau ! Tu as vu ? Scorp ! Tu as vu ? S'écriait-elle joyeusement.

Il se positionna à côté d'elle après avoir rangé sa baguette.

- Quoi ? J'ai raté la figure ? Demanda Rose en le voyant poser une main sur son cœur.

Il secoua la tête en soufflant une dernière fois pour se calmer et lança :

- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! J'ai eu une peur bleue ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais te rompre le cou ou finir gobée par le calamar géant!

Rose parut extrêmement fière d'elle-même.

- Ca ne risque pas, je suis une experte maintenant ! Vous devriez vous méfiez, Mr Malefoy, je pourrais aisément vous semer maintenant !

Scorpius éclata de rire.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Rosie chérie !

Sur ce, le Serpentard fonça en direction du château, talonné de près par une fusée rousse.

Ils passèrent une heure à voler au-dessus du parc et de la forêt interdite avant de rentrer au chaud.

En remontant au château, main dans la main, Scorpius surprit McLaggen à lorgner sa petite amie. Le Gryffondor discutait, bras croisés, dans le parc avec des amis et avait immédiatement reluqué la rousse de la tête aux pieds quand il l'avait vue arriver. Bien entendu, Scorpius avait remarqué ! Si McLaggen se croyait discret…  
>Les Gryffondors n'avaient vraiment aucune subtilité ! Ce type n'arrêtait pas de regarder Rose dès qu'il la voyait ! Ca devenait franchement insupportable. D'ailleurs, le blond se rappela que McLaggen n'avait toujours pas reçu sa punition pour la fois où il l'avait insulté…<p>

Il se contenta de passer un bras autour des épaules de Rose et de regarder méchamment le Gryffondor. Quand il eut mis assez de distance entre la rousse et l'autre benêt, un sourire victorieux s'inscrivit sur son visage. McLaggen était assez puni, lui n'aurait jamais la chance de sortir avec Rose !

* * *

><p>A la première heure de libre dont il disposait, Scorpius avait filé tout droit à la bibliothèque et avait harcelé Miss Pince pour qu'elle l'aide à trouver qui était cette personne du nom de Loovegood. La bibliothécaire lui avait ressorti tout un tas de livres sur les personnalités célèbres. Après avoir écumé les pages, il tomba sur une citation dans un livre, d'un certain Xenophilius Lovegood. Il chercha ce nom dans un dictionnaire des noms propres, magiquement remit à jour tous les vingt ans.<p>

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il tomba sur le nom et découvrit que cet homme avait une fille, du nom de Luna.  
>Pendant un bref instant, Scorpius crut qu'il avait enfin trouvé la réponse aux soucis de son ami, seulement quand il vit sa date de naissance, il grimaça. Elle pourrait être sa mère !<br>Cette dernière pensée l'amena à croire que cette femme avait dû avoir des enfants. Il devait donc creuser de ce côté.

La réponse lui fut presque apportée sur un plateau d'argent quand il croisa Lily Potter dans les couloirs, un mercredi soir, alors qu'il rentrait dans sa salle commune.

Depuis qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble une fois, la rousse le saluait et ne manquait pas de venir discuter avec lui quand elle le voyait seul ou avec Rose. Le blond la trouvait sympathique, bien moins pondérée que Rose dans ses propos et un peu trop Potter dans sa façon d'être mais beaucoup plus ouverte que ses frères. Physiquement, elle ne pouvait renier sa cousine, par rapport aux cheveux. La jeune rousse lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Salut Scorpius ! Comment ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Nickel, je n'ai pas vu Rosie ce matin, dis donc, elle a dû faire une sacrée chute dans les escaliers l'autre jour, tout le château en parle encore…

Le blond se renfrogna.

- Les gens sont vraiment abrutis. Ouai, elle s'est pas loupée.

- Bah, l'essentiel c'est qu'elle ne soit pas tombée sur la tête ! Je l'ai pas vue ce matin, tu l'embrasseras de ma part !

- Ca marche.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et commença à s'éloigner. Le jeune homme, lui aussi, poursuivit son chemin.

- Scorpius ! Appela Lily.

Le blond fit volte-face et attendit la suite.

- Un Joncheruine, c'est une petite créature qui t'embrouille le cerveau, elle rentre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre !

Il n'en revenait pas. Cela faisait des semaines que lui et Josh avant lui, se creusaient le ciboulot pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Lily leur amenait la réponse sans se douter de sa grande importance.

- Que… c'est vrai ? S'écria-t-il sous le choc, voulant s'assurer qu'il avait _vraiment_ trouvé une réponse.

- Mais non enfin ! Rigola la rousse. Ca n'existe pas !

- De quoi ?

- Les Joncheruines ! C'est censé être des créatures qui t'embrouillent, mais ça n'existe pas en vrai.

- Ah… Balbutia le blond, un peu perdu. Comment tu as su ce que c'était ?

- C'est Franck qui me l'a dit.

- Franck ?

- Bah oui, Franck Londubat.

_- Londubat_ ? Souffla Scorpius, comme horrifié.

- Oula, va vite te coucher, tu m'as l'air tout perturbé ! Plaisanta alors l'adolescente.

- Euh, ouai… c'est ce que je vais faire. Salut Lily !

Le blond se rua en direction de sa salle commune, ses pensées se mélangeant dans sa tête. Il était vraiment difficile de croire que Franck Londubat avait écrit Ces lettres. L'écriture, les remarques, était trop féminines pour êtres écrites par un garçon. En plus, il s'était souvent mit sur la tronche avec Josh, s'il avait été amoureux de lui, il ne l'aurait pas frappé. De toute façon Scorpius ne voyait pas pourquoi il se prenait autant la tête avec ça, Londubat n'était pas gay à ce qu'il sache ! Peut-être avait-il tout simplement vu quelque part ce que Joncheruine signifiait ! Il aurait été plus cultivé que Rose et lui ? Où Londubat aurait-il pu apprendre ce qu'était un Joncheruine ?

Scorpius secoua la tête. Peut-être était-il infecté par cette fameuse bestiole, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement. Cette sensation s'accrût quand il tomba sur Josh et Morgan qui faisaient leurs devoirs.

- Josh… Je… Articula-t-il, tout essoufflé.

- Ben t'en fais une tête, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je… c'est…

Le blond hésita un instant à tout lui révéler, puis préféra éviter. Il ne fallait jamais tirer de conclusion trop hâtive. Il décida donc d'interroger son ami afin de préparer le terrain.

- Tu m'as bien dit que cette fille, tu n'avais aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

Le brun laissa tomber son stylo et le fixa d'un air mécontent.

- Scorpius. Dit-il en sous-entendant qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister.

L'héritier Malefoy prit place sur une chaise à côté de son ami et expliqua avec urgence.

- Je sais, je sais ! Tu ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Mais moi, j'ai une petite idée de qui ça pourrait être ! Et j'ai besoin de savoir si je suis sur la bonne piste ou non !

Les yeux de Josh s'écarquillèrent et son agacement disparut en un clin d'œil.

- Tu penses que c'est qui ? Le pressa-t-il tout bas, pendant que Morgan se penchait sur la table pour écouter leur conversation, sans manquer de jeter des regards sur le devoir du brun.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Scorpius…

- Je ne suis pas sûr, je te le dirai quand ça sera le cas. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Merde ! Tu… Commença Josh, énervé.

- Il a raison Joshy ! Après tu vas te faire des idées ! Intervint Morgan, très sérieux pour une fois.

- Ok ! Ronchonna l'autre.

Il se pencha sur Scorpius et vérifia que personne autour ne les écoutait, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était un secret d'Etat.

- Je… Ca va te paraître peut-être dingue mais… je crois que c'est…

Il soupira et finit dans un souffle :

- Londubat.

- Franck ? Couina Scorpius.

Josh fronça les sourcils.

- Non évidemment ! Sa sœur, Alice.

Scorpius eut l'impression que deux de ses neurones venaient enfin de se toucher. Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! Josh et Franck Londubat ne peuvent pas se voir ! Pas étonnant qu'Alice Londubat ne pouvait pas aborder Josh, au risque de provoquer la même réaction qu'avait eue Potter lorsqu'il était sorti avec Rose.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Josh détourna le regard.

- Ses yeux. Murmura-t-il en regardant le bord de la table.

- Hein ? S'étonna Morgan.

- Je sais, c'est stupide ! C'est l'impression que j'ai ! Quand on a fait la soirée dans la salle sur demande avant les vacances, je l'ai croisée et… je ne sais pas, elle m'a rappelé la fille du bal. Après, l'autre s'était lancée un sort pour masquer son apparence, ce n'était pas forcément _ses_ yeux donc ça ne veut rien dire.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Bon alors ? Ça t'aide ?

Le blond se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé la bouche ouverte pendant le récit de son ami.

- Euh, ouai, je dois encore vérifier un truc. Je vous laisse !

Il se leva et fila à toute allure dans son dortoir. Il fallait qu'il envoie une lettre à Rose, tout de suite.

Pendant ce temps, ses amis, se remirent à leurs devoirs, un peu perturbés.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les filles Gryffondors ? S'exclama Nott en tirant le parchemin de Josh vers lui.

Le blond de son côté, rédigea une missive à la hâte.

_Rosie,  
><em>_Tu sais, je t'ai parlé de mon pote qui correspond avec une fille… La fameuse Joncheruine !  
><em>_A la bibliothèque, j'ai découvert un article citant un certain Xenophilius Lovegood qui en parlait dans son journal, __le Chicaneur__. Lovegood a eu une fille qui s'appelle Luna, je suis en train de chercher si elle a eu des enfants. Par ailleurs, Franck Londubat a dit à Lily que Londubat savait que ce qu'était un Joncheruine (une bestiole imaginaire qui t'embrouille le cerveau). Est-ce que tu sais qui est cette Luna Lovegood ?  
><em>_Je t'aime  
><em>_Scorpius_

_PS : Ne dis rien à personne. _

Scorpius siffla son hibou grand-duc par la fenêtre du dortoir et celui-ci apparut en un temps record. Le jeune homme, lui attacha la lettre à la patte et l'animal fila en direction des fenêtres de la tour de Gryffondor.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Scorpius ouvrit la réponse de Rose, le cœur battant la chamade.

_Scorp,  
><em>_Je sais maintenant où j'ai entendu ce terme !  
><em>_Lovegood est le nom de jeune fille de Luna Londubat, la femme du professeur Londubat, la fille de Xeniphilius Lovegoog et bien sûr, la mère de Franck et Alice.  
><em>_Je crois comprendre qu'Alice est la fameuse correspondante.  
><em>_Je tiens ma langue.  
><em>_Je t'aime aussi,  
><em>_Rose_

Le soir même, la cellule de crise était réunie dans le dortoir des Serpentard.

- Tu avais raison Joshy. C'est Alice Londubat. Déclara Scorpius en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami.

- Comment tu l'as su ?

Scorpius lui raconta alors son cheminement de pensée. Le brun l'écouta attentivement en hochant la tête de temps à autre. Quand il eut fini, Josh posa une main sur son épaule.

- Merci Scorp, sans toi je n'aurais jamais trouvé.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu l'avais deviné tout seul.

- C'était une supposition, rien de plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Demanda Morgan de son lit.

- J'en sais rien.

- Tu vas lui dire que tu sais tout ?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Josh, ses yeux se refermèrent à moitié lorsqu'il laissa échapper un ricanement.

- J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Répondit-il.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley observait son amie, perplexe. Depuis ce matin, Alice semblait - il fallait le dire - à moitié folle. Elle pleurait, puis se ressaisissait, devenait carrément exécrable puis fondait en larmes de nouveau avant de rire comme un dément.<p>

La rousse avait trouvé pour seule explication le week-end de la Saint-Valentin approchant.

C'était le 13 février et Alice n'avait toujours pas de cavalier. Elle avait violemment envoyé bouler les deux garçons qui lui avaient demandé de venir avec eux (l'un était un ami de McLaggen, un peu idiot sur les bords, l'autre était en quatrième année mais semblait avoir l'âge mental d'un gamin de neuf ans). Rose avait compris ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son amie. Elle avait correspondu avec Josh Flint sans lui dire qui elle était et maintenant elle était amoureuse de lui ! Scorpius lui avait raconté que Josh avait coupé court à leur relation épistolaire à Noël, voilà pourquoi Alice était devenu subitement mélancolique à la rentrée. Cependant, elle n'avait jamais pleuré et Rose s'inquiétait de son comportement.

Elle décida donc de tester ses réactions.

Au milieu du dîner, alors que Sybille et son copain étaient partis ainsi que tout le groupe de son cousin, Rose lança nonchalamment :

- Comment tu le trouves ? Flint.

Alice faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de pomme de terre.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je le trouve mignon, vous iriez bien ensemble.

Elle vit clairement les pommettes de sa meilleure amie rougir et s'exclama avec fierté :

- C'est toi !

- Chut ! S'écria Alice avant de baisser le ton. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Oh que si. Continua Rose en chuchotant. La correspondance. Scorpius m'a raconté que Flint envoie des lettres à une inconnue, c'est toi ?

- Mais… euh… Non ! S'écria Alice, très mal à l'aise.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as poussée dans les bras de Scorpius. Dit Rose sur le ton de la conversation en mâchouillant un bout de pain.

- Mais! Ca n'a rien à voir !

- Ah, donc tu reconnais que c'est toi !

Alice serra les dents.

- Oui mais s'il te plait, promet-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne et surtout pas à Scorpius !

- Je te le promets. Jura la rousse en pensant qu'elle n'aurait rien à dire, puisque son petit-ami savait déjà tout. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, il aimerait savoir qui tu es.

- C'est compliqué, avec Franck, tout ça.

- Pas plus que ça a été pour moi.

La blonde soupira et tourna sa fourchette dans son assiette.

- Je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que toi, Rose.

- Tu plaisantes ? En plus tu as déjà eu plein de copains que tu es allée chercher toi-même ! Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de faire pareil que pour les autres ?

- Je… C'est pas comme avec les autres, on discute…

- Ah bon, avec les autres tu te contentais de faire tes affaires ?

- Tu sais bien que non ! S'offusqua la blonde. Mais il est tellement intelligent.. il se confie à moi et s'il savait qui j'étais il me détesterait.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de mon frère et d'Al.

- Pas forcément.

- Je te rappelle que quand Albus se battait avec Scorpius, mon frère se battait avec…

- Josh. Je sais. C'est un ami loyal. Enfin, je pense. Tu devrais lui dire que tu lui écris. En plus il parait qu'il est presque amoureux de toi !

Alice sembla hésiter.

- Et si je ne lui plais pas ?

La jeune Weasley soupira.

- Roo flûte. Tu verras bien.

Comme Alice ne semblait pas disposée à plus en parler, Rose termina rapidement son dîner et lui proposa de terminer ensemble leurs devoirs d'Arithmancie.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Rose se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle crut pendant un instant qu'elle était en plein rêve. Des roses rouges et blanches entouraient magiquement le haut de son baldaquin. Les tiges des fleurs étaient entrelacées autour des tringles, des pétales reposaient sur sa couette de lit et des fleurs étaient piquées dans ses rideaux. Le tout était parfaitement harmonieux et parfumé.<p>

Elle ouvrit les rideaux avec un grand sourire et constata que ses camarades de dortoir dormaient encore. Elle décida donc de « feignasser » un instant et prit un livre pour se divertir. Un quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque Sybille se réveilla et vit l'enchantement, elle s'extasia :

- C'est trop romantique !

- Tu n'as rien eu toi ? S'étonna Rose en se levant.

- Un bouquet de fleurs. Répondit son ami en brandissant ce dernier comme une épée.

Leur discussion tira Alice du lit et la rousse remarqua aussi que son amie avait eu un petit cadeau, un immense bouquet de tournesols était posé sur sa table de nuit.

- C'est de qui ? S'enquit Sybille avec intérêt.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Répondit Alice, blême.

Ce fut une Rose extrêmement satisfaite qui rejoignit son petit ami dans la Grande Salle, pour cela, elle n'hésita pas à braver les regards malveillants de ses condisciples. Arrivant derrière Scorpius, elle posa ses deux mains sur les yeux de son petit-ami et chuchota à son oreille :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ma Rosie d'amour. Murmura Malefoy, un sourire aux lèvres.

La rousse fit glisser ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa. Scorpius fit ensuite pousser celui qui était à coté de lui et Rose prit place.

- Salut. Dit-elle simplement à Josh et Morgan qui avaient l'air éreintés.

- Salut. Répondit juste Flint sans cesser de fixer la table des Gryffondors.

- Tu as eu mes fleurs ? S'enquit Scorpius, qui ne pouvait plus attendre pour poser la question.

Rose s'enthousiasma.

- Oui, merci, c'était magnifique !

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres du blond qui rayonnait puis mordit avec appétit dans un beau croissant. Ce qu'elle aimait quand il y avait de la nourriture française à Poudlard !

- D'ailleurs, Alice aussi a eu quelque chose. Un bouquet. Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Un bouquet de tournesol.

Voyant très bien que Flint tendait l'oreille mais ne posait pas de questions à cause de Serpentards qui les entouraient, elle poursuivit.

- Elle ne sait pas qui lui a envoyé.

Son petit ami se mit à jouer le jeu à son tour.

- Ah oui ? Dit-il innocemment.

- En tout cas, cette personne doit assez la connaître pour savoir que le tournesol est sa fleur préférée.

- Elle était contente ? Demanda Scorpius en lançant un regard en coin à Josh qui fixait à présent Rose avec attention.

- Une fois la surprise passée, oui, elle était contente. Ça t'ennuie pas qu'elle vienne un moment avec nous cet après-midi ?

Cette réflexion fit sortir Flint de son mutisme.

- Elle n'y va pas avec quelqu'un ?

- Non. Répondit Rose.

- Toi non plus, Joshy... Fit remarquer Scorpius sur le ton de la conversation.

Un regard noir lui répondit. Rose se tourna vers Scorpius tout en s'essuyant les mains sur sa serviette.

- Alors ?

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Sourit le blond faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Voilà pourquoi, quelques heures plus tard, Scorpius et Rose se tenaient mains dans la main dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, chacun accompagné de son meilleur ami à son côté. Scorpius avait trainé Josh et Rose embarqué Alice pour qu'elle ne reste pas toute seule au château, comme ça arrivait à la rousse toutes les années sauf celle-ci.<p>

Alice n'avait pas dit grand-chose aux garçons depuis le début de la journée et Flint lui aussi ne décrochait pas un mot.

Les adolescent flânèrent dans les boutiques et s'amusèrent à faire des prédictions sur les couples qui s'étaient formés. En fin d'après-midi, ils allèrent boire un verre au pub des Trois Balais, Scorpius et Rose animant la discussion. Vers 18h00, ils sortirent du pub et s'installèrent un moment sur un banc en ville. Finalement, Scorpius désirant profiter de sa petite-amie, annonça qu'il avait une surprise pour elle. Il souhaita une bonne soirée à Josh et Alice, prit Rose par la main et laissa en plan les deux autres sur leur banc.

Rose et lui en riaient encore quand ils atteignirent la limite de la Cabane Hurlante, la rousse ayan décidé de faire une petite escapade avant de retourner au château.

***/*\***

Au moment d'aller dîner dans la Grande Salle, Scorpius annonça à Rose qu'ils ne mangeraient pas ici, mais dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Tu as pu la réserver ? S'amusa la rousse. Je crois qu'Albus a eu la même idée que toi…

- En fait, elle se dédouble si j'ai bien compris. Depuis qu'il y a eu un incendie dedans, elle est capable de s'ouvrir à plusieurs personnes. C'est fou non ?

- Incroyable effectivement.

- Viens. Murmura Scorpius quand la porte de la salle se fut matérialisée devant eux.

Il fit passer Rose en premier et admira l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle découvrit la merveilleuse table illuminée de chandelles qu'il avait pensée.

Ils étaient dans une sorte de jardin botanique, une petite mare se trouvait près de la table et des lumières colorées dansaient à la surface de l'eau. Rose, en s'approchant, vit qu'il s'agissait de petites fées. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait même un immense canapé tapissé de mousse et de feuilles. La rousse ne résista pas à l'envie de s'y asseoir et, comme elle s'y était attendue, il était atrocement confortable. Tout comme le lit quelques mètres plus loin qui lui faisait de l'œil. Emerveillée, elle vint se blottir dans les bras du blond qui la serra contre lui.

- Ça te plait ? Demanda ce dernier, le cœur battant.

- Evidemment ! Répondit-elle en levant le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'est magnifique.

Scorpius sourit et caressa la joue de Rose si délicatement qu'il ne fit que l'effleurer.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Le blond l'embrassa alors avec passion. Il en avait rêvé tout l'après-midi, mais il s'était retenu de le faire devant leurs deux amis. Là, ils étaient enfin seuls, dans un cadre idyllique de surcroit.

En parfait gentleman, Scorpius escorta sa petite amie vers la table et lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Rose était sur un petit nuage. Le blond frappa ensuite dans ses mains et les mets apparurent sur la table. Que des plats dont Rose raffolait avec un dressage parfait, à tel point que Rose parut ennuyée d'attaquer son entrée au saumon, de peur de « ruiner ce chef d'œuvre ».

Content d'avoir semé leurs deux benêts de meilleurs ami, le couple discuta longuement de ces deux-là avant de parler de leurs perspectives d'avenir, notamment de la destination de leurs vacances d'été, ainsi que de leur relation en général.

- Tu sais, en vérité, je n'ai jamais été un grand lecteur. Avoua Scorpius en triturant sa fourchette avec gêne.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Rose.

- J'allais de temps en temps à la bibliothèque quand on avait des travaux de recherche à faire, mais sinon, jamais.

- Ah bon ? Mais, on y va souvent maintenant.

- Oui, je me suis habitué. Expliqua-t-il. Mais au début, je fréquentais la bibliothèque uniquement pour te voir.

La pression de Scorpius retomba quand Rose éclata de rire.

- Mais la Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard, tu l'as lu ! C'est quand même pas du gâteau pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas lire !

- Oui… Marmonna Scorpius. Je savais que tu le lisais donc je me suis forcé, c'était un moyen pour me rapprocher de toi. Tu me trouves nul ? Ajouta-t-il après un silence.

- Non. Ronronna Rose. Je te trouve adorable ! D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Elle fouina dans son sac à main et en ressorti un petit paquet.

- Mais j'ai un peu honte quand je vois tout ce que tu as fait… Dit-elle en baissant les yeux sur son cadeau.

- Pourquoi ? A la Saint-Valentin, c'est aux garçons de faire des cadeaux aux filles !

Rose sourit puis haussa les épaules en tendant le cadeau au blond. En dépliant le paquet, il découvrit deux petits miroirs. Il leva la tête et fixa Rose, sans comprendre.

- Tu en donnes un à la personne que tu veux et tu peux discuter avec elle à distance. Le miroir émet une lumière bleue visible seulement par la personne que tu souhaites contacter.

- C'est super ! S'écria le blond qui ne connaissait pas cette invention.

Il tendit le second miroir à Rose en disant :

- Prends-le, je veux que ce soit toi qui ai le deuxième, comme ça je pourrai discuter avec toi tous les soirs.

Rose rougit en saisissant le miroir puis elle le rangea dans son sac, posé par terre. Quand elle se redressa, Scorpius s'était penché sur la table.

- Merci. Souffla-t-il en lui saisissant délicatement le menton avant de l'embrasser.

Leur repas se termina par un gros morceau de gâteau et une coupe de champagne. Après quoi, Scorpius s'amusa à imiter Rose devant une araignée. Il courut et cria comme un gamin dans la salle sur demande.

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! Bouda Rose en croisant les bras devant elle, cachant son sourire au blond.

Scorpius en profita pour s'approcher par derrière. Il lui murmura à l'oreille en posant ses mains sur ses épaules :

- Je n'oserais pas…

Ses lèvres dévièrent ensuite dans le cou de Rose et il s'amusa à évaluer son souffle qui devenait de plus en plus saccadé. Quand elle se redressa brusquement de sa chaise, il crut pendant un instant qu'elle allait lui mettre une gifle, mais au lieu de toucher sa joue, la main de Rose se posa sur sa nuque, obligeant Scorpius à se pencher sur elle et l'embrasser avec fougue.

Rose était si belle, c'était vraiment la meilleur Saint-Valentin que Scorpius avait jamais passé. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche et il frissonna de bonheur. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il la trouvait parfaite. Il plongea une main dans ses boucles rousses toujours aussi soyeuses sa deuxième main se logea dans le creux des reins de Rose alors qu'elle caressait sa nuque et ses cheveux, provoquant sans s'en rendre compte, des frissons chez le jeune homme. Scorpius trouvait que sa petite-amie sentait incroyablement bon. Ils se dirigèrent maladroitement vers le lit qui ressemblait plus à un tapis de feuilles et de fleurs qu'à un véritable lit sauf coté confort. Vive la magie.

Leurs bouches étaient toujours scellées lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dessus. Il promena ses lèvres dans son cou, descendant lentement vers son épaule. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa taille, puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, leurs langues se mêlant dans une danse effrénée. Elle avait le goût de menthe… Il l'avait déjà remarqué de nombreuses fois et il adorait ça ! Il glissa lentement, très lentement, une main sous le haut de Rose et caressa la peau de son ventre. Elle était douce. Le garçon se colla contre elle, remontant le tissu un peu plus haut. Rose rompit alors leur baiser et murmura :

- Scorpius…

Le blond retira sa main du ventre de Rose et souffla :

- Oui mon cœur ?

Elle n'ajouta rien, mais se mordit la lèvre sans faire attention à son regard, rivé sur ses yeux verts. Décidément, il aimait le vert.

- Excuse-moi. Soupira Scorpius en se redressant légèrement.

- Non, c'est pas ça. L'arrêta Rose en posant une main sur son avant-bras. J'ai peur.

Scorpius esquissa un sourire.

- T'inquiète pas. Dit-il en rapprochant son visage du sien, leurs nez se frôlèrent. T'inquiète pas… Tout est sous contrôle et je t'aime…

Il l'embrassa tout doucement.

- Tu me fais confiance ? Continua-t-il.

Rose hocha la tête, Scorpius sentit la main de la jeune femme jouer avec ses mèches de cheveux.

- Bien sûr.

Scorpius l'embrassa de nouveau puis il se redressa et retira son haut, révélant son torse à la rouquine qui afficha un sourire timide. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de sa petite amie et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent enfin. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Rose, sa respiration qui s'accélérait. Elle murmura entre deux baisers.

- Je t'aime aussi…

Le Serpentard la regarda un instant avec un grand sourire, Salazar il était fou de cette fille ! Une bouffée de culpabilité l'envahit alors qu'il remontait une nouvelle fois le haut de Rose. Celle-ci se laissa faire, les joues rouges. Quand il l'eue déshabillée, son cœur s'emballa vivement. Après quelques mots doux et baisers, il poursuivit ses caresses avec tendresse. Rose était toute douce, toute fragile. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les autres filles. Il se dévêtit à son tour et lorsqu'il ôta à Rose ses derniers vêtements, elle était plus séduisante et plus tendue que jamais.

- Rosie… Calme-toi. La sermonna-t-il en riant.

- Comment tu veux que je me calme ! Râla-t-elle. Tu sais bien que c'est ma première fois…

Scorpius afficha un sourire en coin. Rose et son petit caractère... Pensa-t-il. Il était au courant de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire bien sûr. Il s'empara des lèvres de sa petite-amie et lui arracha un soupir de bonheur.

- Je sais. Murmura-t-il dans son cou. J'ai tout prévu.

Il se leva et alla chercher une petite fiole, dans ses affaires. Il profita de ce moment pour sortir sa baguette et lancer quelques sorts de protection sur eux.

Rose s'assit sur le bord du lit, moins pudique et surtout, piquée par la curiosité.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? S'enquit-elle en désignant le flacon.

- Une potion, l'Anviris.

La rousse sembla comprendre en voyant le voyant s'approcher avec la préparation.

- C'est bien un antidouleur ?

- Oui.

- Mais, il faut six mois pour la préparer non ? Tu l'as eue où ?

- Je l'ai prise dans le laboratoire de mon père. Tu peux être sûre qu'elle a bien été préparée.

- Tu… tu l'as prise pour moi ?

Le blond s'empourpra, se sentant tout à coup incroyablement stupide.

- Eh bien oui, comme je savais… enfin…bref.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, ne sachant que faire. Rose lui prit alors la fiole des mains, l'ouvrit et la vida cul-sec. Elle jeta le minuscule flacon par terre et saisit le visage de Scorpius qu'elle embrassa en se collant contre lui, beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'avant. C'en était presque indécent.

- T'es incroyable. J'espère pour toi qu'elle va marcher. Rigola-t-elle ensuite.

Après cela, les idées se Scorpius s'embrouillèrent. Il n'y avait plus que Rose et lui, le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Il devint un peu plus entreprenant, embrassait et caressait la moindre parcelle de peau à sa disposition. Rose était terriblement sensuelle, bien plus que toutes les autres filles qu'il avait connues, cela n'était même pas comparable, Scorpius n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Elle explorait son corps, ébouriffait ses cheveux, titillait sa nuque et le blond adorait ce contact. Ses maladresses étaient adorables. Il s'enivrait de son souffle, son odeur, son corps, ses yeux, sa bouche, son goût de menthe. Ses gémissements résonnaient comme une chanson à son oreille. Après de longues minutes perdues dans l'extase, ils reprirent leur souffle, Rose blottie contre Scorpius. Il la serra contre lui puis il tira vers leur la couverture du lit et les en recouvrit jusqu'à la taille. Sa main caressait le dos de la jeune femme, naturellement, presque inconsciemment, alors qu'elle, touchait son torse du bout des doigts.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Oui. Répondit Rose.

Il tendit le cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir à la lueur des bougies et du ciel étoilé de la Salle sur demande.

***/*\***

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, Rose chercha Scorpius à tâtons dans le lit, mais elle était seule. Elle sentit alors une main caresser ses cheveux et elle ouvrit un œil, découvrant le blond assis sur le lit, juste à coté d'elle. Il était torse nu et portait juste un large bas de pyjama marron. Il l'embrassa sur le front et souffla :

- Salut toi, tu as bien dormi ?

Rose hocha la tête, les joues roses et les oreilles rouges. Scorpius la trouva magnifique.

- Et toi ? S'enquit-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que cette nuit.

Rose afficha un sourire. Scorpius grimpa sur le lit, passa par-dessus la Gryffondor et s'allongea à coté d'elle. Il la reprit dans ses bras et murmura :

- J'ai adoré me réveiller avec toi ce matin.

La jeune femme sourit encore.

- Pourquoi tu t'es levé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Petit déjeuner. Révéla Scorpius en parlant d'une voix claire et forte.

Un immense plateau remplit de bonnes choses apparut au bout du lit. Rose poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- Je me suis arrangé avec un elfe de maison.

- T'es incroyable.

Ils se redressèrent et commencèrent à entamer un petit-déjeuner mérité.

***/*\***

Quelques heures plus tard, ils durent se rhabiller et quitter la salle sur demande.

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Murmura Scorpius avant d'embrasser Rose.

Il avait posé une main au creux de ses reins et de l'autre, caressait sa joue droite.

- D'accord. Acquiesça-t-elle.

- Tu étais merveilleuse cette nuit. Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

- Toi aussi…tu étais…euh. Merveilleux.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues et Scorpius regretta d'être sortit de la salle sur demande si tôt.

- Je t'aime Rose. Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime.

- Ne sois pas trop longue s'il te plait…

Elle lui adressa un sourire ravageur.

Il la lâcha à contrecœur mais garda sa main dans la sienne jusqu'au dernier moment, puis ils prirent chacun des directions opposés en se retournant pour se lancer des œillades amusées.

***/*\***

Rose Weasley était heureuse, il lui semblait qu'elle avait vraiment commencé à vivre depuis qu'elle sortait avec Scorpius, elle ne vivait plus que pour les études, c'était magnifique de pouvoir vivre, pour soi, pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'est la tête remplie de pensées amoureuses et stupides qu'elle pénétra dans son dortoir où les filles s'activaient déjà à faire leurs lits.

- Rose ? Où t'étais passée ? Albus t'a cherchée hier… S'écria Alice en la voyant passer le pas de la porte.

- Je… j'ai passé la nuit avec Scorpius.

Ses amies se figèrent un bref instant, mais aucune ne fit de commentaires sur ce qu'ils avaient fait.

- Tu as reçu ça hier soir. Dit Sybille en désignant un paquet, posé sur son lit. On n'a pas reconnu la chouette.

- C'est bizarre que ce ne soit pas livré avec le courrier… Murmura Rose en s'approchant.

Le paquet n'était pas emballé. C'était apparemment une petite boîte en bois de dix centimètres de haut sur quinze de large.

Rose s'assit sur son lit et détacha en chantonnant la cordelette qui maintenait la boîte fermée. Ce matin, la vie était belle, rien ne pourrait entacher son bonheur… ou presque.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez reconnu le Severus Rogue qui sommeille en Albus pendant le cours de potions.<br>Le titre du prochain chapitre sera "A trompeur, trompeur et demi", je vous laisse méditer dessus ;)  
>Bye bye!<p> 


	23. A Trompeur, Trompeur et Demi

Salut! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici _enfin_ un nouveau chapitre! Moi qui pensais ne jamais mettre 6 mois pour poster, c'est maintenant chose faite. Je ne vois pas trop quoi faire à part vous présenter mes plus plates excuses, ça a été un peu compliqué pour moi ces derniers temps. J'ai passé un été à passer du rire aux larmes, et un automne avec les pensées tournées très loin de cette fic.

Bref. Tout ça pour dire que je suis désolée de cet affreux retard. RAR à la fin !

* * *

><p><strong>A Trompeur, Trompeur et Demi <strong>

Les pieds de Scorpius le menèrent directement dans la salle commune des verts et argent. Le regard brillant, l'air niais et la cravate de travers, le blond poussa la porte du dortoir et constata que ses amis dormaient encore. Dans son petit bonheur, il se vit ouvrir les rideaux de la fenêtre du dortoir d'un coup sec et s'attaquer au lit à baldaquin de Josh. Lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux océan, il se figea, affichant un air penaud sur son visage.

- C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre ? Rigola Josh en se poussant pour que Scorpius puisse s'asseoir sur son matelas.

Le blond afficha un sourire en coin et omit volontairement de répondre à la question.

- Ta fin de journée avec Londubat s'est bien passée ? S'enquit-il à la place.

Josh poussa un long soupir en s'allongeant. Il croisa les bras derrière la tête en regardant le plafond, puis se lança dans le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir.

***/*\***

Scorpius et Rose leur avaient fait faux bond et il était clair qu'Alice Londubat était mal à l'aise. Josh, lui, était très amusé par la situation. C'était tellement comique de savoir que Londubat avait « peur ». Il savoura un instant la capacité qu'il avait à contrôler la situation et prit place sur le banc à côté d'Alice. Il avait toutes les cartes en main pour s'amuser un peu aux dépends de la jeune femme ou plutôt devait-il dire de « Jonch », car c'est ainsi qu'il la nommait dans ses lettres.

Tranquillement, il sortit un sachet de tabac de la poche de sa cape et attrapa une pipe dans son sac. Londubat ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

- Alors ? Demanda calmement Josh en bourrant le tabac dans le réservoir de la pipe.

Il avait spécialement choisi celui-ci pour des raisons évidentes.

- Comment ça se fait qu'une fille comme toi ne soit pas en charmante compagnie le jour de la Saint-Valentin ?

Les bras croisés et l'air renfrognée, la blonde lui jeta un regard en coin, perplexe.

- Je te retourne la question. Tu ne passes pas la Saint-Valentin avec ta petite-amie ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Non.

Londubat sembla se détendre et Josh porta la pipe à sa bouche.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Dis toujours.

- Ma petite-amie n'est pas encore au courant de son statut. Affirma-t-il après avoir expiré une bouffée de tabac.

- C'est à dire? Grinça Londubat. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les Serpentards parlent par énigme, c'est pas réservé aux Serdaigles normalement?

- J'avais oublié que les Gryffondors étaient si peu subtils. Tu vois, _Londubat_, ma petite-amie ne sait pas encore qu'elle est ma petite-amie.

- Comment c'est possible ?

Elle semblait tout à coup encore plus agacée.

- C'est une fille avec qui je corresponds. Elle est blonde, célibataire et surtout, très jolie.

- Y'a vraiment que le physique qui compte pour vous les mecs. Renifla-t-elle.

- Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas correspondu avec elle pendant tout ce temps. Clarifia Josh.

S'ensuivit un petit silence jusqu'à ce que la blonde, comme l'avait prévu le Serpentard, demanda timidement :

- Et qui… qui est-ce ?

Josh jeta un coup d'œil à Alice qui s'était raidie sur le banc.

- Anita Manrew.

- QUOI ? Cria presque la jeune femme. Cette trainée ?

Devant une réaction aussi violente, Josh ne put que pouffer de rire. D'autant plus que la jeune femme s'enfonçait de plus en plus sans le savoir.

- Sans rire ! Tu penses vraiment que c'est elle ?

Josh prit le temps de fumer calmement et de fouiller dans son sac avant de répondre, faisant mine de ne pas voir que Londubat était sur les nerfs. Il en tira un livre qu'il lui jeta sur les genoux.

- Non. Je ne pense pas que ça soit elle en fin de compte.

Alice baissa la tête et observa la première page d'un numéro du Chicaneur dédié aux Joncheruines. Sur la couverture était représenté le dessin d'un animal imaginaire ainsi qu'un joli croquis censé montrer la façon dont il rentre dans les oreilles.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu as très bien choisi ton surnom. Déclara Josh en s'installant contre le dossier du banc.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au journal, puis leva les yeux vers Londubat et ce, plusieurs fois de suite.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Débita à une vitesse impressionnante son interlocutrice, rouge de gêne.

- J'en sais rien. Une intuition.

Il reprit sa pipe et inspira. La blonde observa avec une fascination morbide la fumée sortir de ses narines quelques secondes plus tard.

- Tu sais, tout le monde le dit, c'est très mauvais de fumer, même pour un sorcier.

Le brun éclata d'un rire sans joie. Sa tête se balança en arrière un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne fixer la blonde de son regard océan.

- On croirait entendre Weasley avec Scorpius. Vous êtes pas amies pour rien toutes les deux! Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi, Londubat ?

- Mais… Rien !

Il lui fit la moue.

- Non, rien, vraiment ! C'est quoi ce magasine ? Demanda-t-elle dans une tentative évidente de changement de sujet.

Josh éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

- Ce ne sont pas mes oignons après tout ! Répliqua-t-elle en colère.

Elle se leva du banc, bien décidée à le planter là mais il se leva à son tour et l'empêcha de faire un pas en la retenant par la main.

- OK Londubat, le petit jeu est terminé. Dis moi qui est Joncheruine.

- Que ? Hein ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Je crois bien que si, tu paraissais outrée lorsque j'ai donné le nom d'Anita. Alors puisque tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que tu ne le dis, dis-moi qui c'est.

Tout en parlant, il caressait maintenant le poignet de la blonde à travers son gant. Cette dernière perdit de sa superbe pour se mettre à balbutier misérablement.

- Mais non, je ne peux pas te le dire…Je ne sais pas…

- Fais un effort… Insista encore le brun en la dévisageant.

Comme aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la blonde, Josh poussa un long soupir et posa la sienne contre les lèvres roses de sa camarade qui se figea.

Quand il se recula, elle le fixait, scandalisée.

- Ok ! C'est moi, tu es content ?! S'énerva-t-elle en s'arrachant de la prise de Josh.

Ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules et annonça:

- Très ! Au fait, tu as aimé mon bouquet de tournesols ?

_***/*\***_

Scorpius laissa apparaître un sourire.

- Et après ?

- On est rentrés au château ensemble.

- Elle t'a donné des explications pour toutes ses cachotteries ?

- Ouai ! Son frère... On se déteste cordialement. Il y a aussi le fait qu'elle croyait que je ne voudrais plus lui écrire si j'apprenais qui elle était. Elle pensait que je la détestais par procuration, soit-disant que les Serpentards font des généralités... Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle pense ça. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Moi non plus. S'esclaffa Scorpius. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

- On a rien décidé pour le moment, mais je pense que oui, on peut dire qu'on sort ensemble. Bien entendu, son frère ne doit rien savoir…

- Les filles sont quand même compliquées, entre leurs frères et leurs cousins... Ronchonna Scorpius alors que Josh éclatait de rire.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Alice avec intérêt en lorgnant la boîte que son amie tenait entre les mains.<p>

Des souvenirs. C'était apparemment ce qu'on lui avait envoyé. Il semblait y en avoir entre dix et vingt, et ils étaient soigneusement numérotés. Rose sortit une petite fiole et regarda à travers le verre le filament argenté flotter dans le vide. Qui pouvait lui avoir envoyé ça ? A part Scorpius, elle ne voyait pas beaucoup de candidats.

Elle avait même une petite idée sur la teneur des souvenirs : c'était certainement des moments que Scorpius et elle avaient passé ensemble. Cela dit, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son petit-ami lui avait transmis ceci par hibou alors qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui donner la boîte en mains propres la veille. Mais le blond avait parfois des idées assez particulières.

Rose se précipita dans la salle de bains la boîte à la main et dénicha une petite bassine dans un placard, suffisante pour y plonger la tête et accéder aux souvenirs. Elle revint avec dans le dortoir sous les yeux curieux de ses amies, s'installa confortablement sur son lit et referma les rideaux afin de ne pas être dérangée pendant qu'elle regardait tout ça. Alice pouvait bien attendre pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Très enjouée, elle ouvrit le premier flacon, le vida dans le récipient puis elle se pencha et ouvrit les yeux lorsque son visage effleura la surface de l'eau.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle bascula immédiatement dans le souvenir et se retrouva dans un couloir de Poudlard, devant la porte de leur salle de potions. Le souvenir se déroulait environ six mois auparavant à en juger par les arbres qu'elle pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre. Al et Scorpius semblaient se disputer devant leur classe entière. Enfin, c'était plutôt Al qui disputait Scorpius. Elle se vit un peu plus loin, avec ses amies. C'était étrange de se regarder soi-même autrement que dans un miroir. Rose dressa dans sa tête la liste de ses défauts physiques mais décida plutôt d'aller voir du côté de son petit-ami.  
>Spectatrice irritée, elle entendit l'Albus du souvenir lancer à Scorpius des paroles vraiment déplaisantes où il le traitait de lâche crachait sur les Malefoys. Elle observa ensuite le Serpentard répliquer avec un sort et le professeur Ars sortir de la classe en grognant. Rose était bien dans les pensées de son petit-ami, puisque dès qu'elle s'éloignait trop du Scorpius du souvenir, elle se retrouvait coincée par une sorte de mur invisible. Cette idée l'enthousiasma davantage, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas l'intérêt de voir son copain et son cousin se disputer.<p>

Le souvenir se brouilla soudain et Rose comprit qu'elle passait au suivant.

Scorpius, énervé comme un fou, tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Flint était avec lui, confortablement installé sur son lit. Son petit-ami avait posé les mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'échine courbée, il observait la forêt interdite avec détermination. Rose était tellement obnubilée par cette vision – voir le blond en colère était quelque chose qui la fascinait - que les premiers mots de Scorpius mirent du temps à atteindre son cerveau.

_- Tu vas payer Potter, tu vas payer pour m'avoir pourri la vie pendant six ans !  
>- <em>_Scorpius…  
><em>_- QUOI !  
><em>_- Calme-toi, tu veux ? _Dit Josh Flint en s'emparant d'un magasine de Quidditch qui trainait sur son lit._  
><em>_- NON ! J'en ai ASSEZ ! Cette fois, je vais frapper fort ! Si fort que Potter devra se taire, ravaler sa petite fierté et me lécher les bottes !  
><em> Le brun s'esclaffa._  
><em>_- Et peut-on savoir comment tu as l'intention de t'y prendre ?  
><em>Il tourna nonchalamment une page de son magasine et poursuivit avec désintérêt :  
>- …<em>Parce qu'à part faire boire un filtre d'amour à Albus Potter, je ne vois pas trop comment tu…<br>__- Un filtre d'amour ! _S'écria Scorpius._  
><em>_- Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire ingurgiter à Potter un filtre d'amour ! _S'écria son ami en se levant brusquement de son lit, alarmé._ Enfin ! Il va vouloir te lécher la pomme Scorpius ! Il va être am….  
>- P<em>_AS A POTTER !  
><em>_- Que…Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien !  
><em>_- Non. Je ne vais pas faire boire de filtre d'amour à qui que ce soit… Les effets d'un filtre d'amour s'estompent trop vite et je veux savourer pleinement ma vengeance. _Reprit Scorpius en faisant les cents pas. _- Hein ?  
><em>_- Je vais me faire Rose Weasley. _S'écria Scorpius sous les yeux d'une Rose médusée.  
><em>- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? <em>Soupira Flint.  
>Scorpius poursuivit son explication, les yeux brillants d'excitation, comme un gosse devant ses cadeaux de Noël<em>.<br>__- Je vais la séduire, elle va m'adorer… Ca va rendre Potter vert de rage !_

Le souvenir se brouillait déjà et Rose n'avait pas eu le temps d'assimiler sa portée. Des pensées contradictoires tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. C'était quoi cette merde ? Scorpius se jouait d'elle depuis le début ? Mais il était celui qui lui avait envoyé les souvenirs ! Peut-être était-ce une blague ? Mauvaise, mais une blague tout de même ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Son petit-ami avait parfois un humour douteux, c'était un Serpentard après tout ! Rose se jeta sur le deuxième flacon et réitéra le schéma précédent. Elle plongea dans le souvenir et se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans le dortoir des Verts et argent, face à Scorpius et son ami.

_- Il y a bien la petite sœur de Potter… Lily. _Entendit-elle proposer Flint.  
>Son cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que sa cousine venait faire là-dedans ? Elle vit Scorpius soupirer en haussant les épaules, puis ricaner de façon particulièrement sadique. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette méchante expression sur son visage.<br>_- C'est pas mon genre, en plus il me sera bien plus facile de parler à Rose, vu qu'elle est dans notre classe… et Potter va être dingue !  
><em>_- Ah parce que Rose est ton genre ?  
><em>Flint semblait si étonné qu'elle en aurait pleuré.  
>Scorpius haussa les épaules.<em><br>__- C'est pas un canon mais elle est pas désagréable.  
><em>Rose fronça les sourcils. Décrocher une droite à Scorpius lui semblait être une merveilleuse idée à cet instant. Si c'était une blague, c'était de moins en moins drôle ! Le blond savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle !  
><em>- Tu craches pas un peu dans la soupe ? Elle est mignonne.<br>__- JE VEUX ME VENGER DE POTTER ! Je vais l'atteindre… dans ses entrailles. Je vais la débaucher, la rendre folle de moi, elle me défendra devant Potter et son frère. Imagine un peu l'impact ! La tête qu'ils feront !  
><em>_Il leva les bras, rapprocha ses paumes tendues et les éloigna l'une de l'autre, mimant la lecture d'un grand titre de journal.  
><em>_- La chère petite « Rosie » sort le nez de ses bouquins pour tomber amoureuse du grand méchant Malefoy !  
><em>La blague était-elle terminée ou allait-elle continuer ?  
><em>- Et ta conscience, tes sentiments ?<br>__- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?  
><em>_- Dans les feuilletons moldu, le mec finit toujours par tomber amoureux de la fille.  
><em>_- Moi ? Amoureux de Rose Weasley ?  
><em>Scorpius éclata d'un rire nerveux, sans joie. Josh le fixa en haussant les épaules, comme pour dire : et pourquoi pas ?  
><em>- Enfin regarde-la ! Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi coincée et ennuyeuse ! Et tu sais comme moi que je ne suis jamais vraiment tombé amoureux d'une fille en plus !<br>__- Quand tu l'auras « dévergondée », tu verras si elle est aussi coincée que ça avec toi ! Tu verras si tu seras pas content d'aller la retrouver et de l'embrasser !  
><em>Scorpius eut un petit souffle méprisant, il toisa son ami et répliqua d'une voix ferme :  
><em>- Il n'y a aucun risque. Jamais je ne tomberai amoureux de Rose Weasley. Elle, elle sera ravie de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elle. Quand à Potter, il sera obligé de m'accepter, il bouillira de l'intérieur, il aura envie de me tuer mais il ne pourra pas. Sérieusement, Potter à mes pieds, tu connais meilleure vengeance ? <em>

Rose ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais une larme coulait à présent le long de sa joue. Ainsi Albus avait raison. Scorpius était le pire enfoiré qui pouvait exister ! Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? Et pourquoi était-ce tombé sur elle? Ah oui, parce qu'elle était proche d'Albus. Le blond était vraiment un être démoniaque, sans cœur. Cela ne servait à rien de se voiler la face plus longtemps. L'unique larme fut rapidement rejoint par plusieurs bataillons et le visage de Rose devint rapidement un champ de bataille sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.  
>Trop troublée pour avoir une autre réaction, encore figée par le choc, elle affronta le souvenir suivant.<p>

Dans celui-ci, Scorpius rejoignait ses amis dans la salle commune des Serpentards.  
><em>- Alors ? <em>Demanda Josh Flint, une plume à la main.  
><em>- Rien de spécial, on va travailler ensemble après-demain. <em>Expliquait nonchalamment le blond en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.  
><em>- Et comment s'est passé le cours ?<br>_Scorpius s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, il haussa les épaules.  
><em>- Franchement, je la plains, cette fille est d'une insignifiance rare.<br>__- T'y vas pas un peu fort ?  
><em>Contre toute attente, Rose vit son petit-ami (comment osait-elle encore le nommer comme ça maintenant?) gesticuler.  
><em>- Elle n'a aucune conversation ! Elle ne parle que des cours ! Si au moins elle avait<em>_…_ quelques _attributs…_ Dit-il en regardant la table, l'air de rien.  
>Les autres Serpentards éclatèrent de rire et Rose se sentit plus seule que jamais.<p>

Alors comme ça Scorpius la trouvait affreuse ? Il avait bien dû se forcer pendant tout ce temps ! Si seulement ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble... La rousse se sentait terriblement humiliée. Comment pouvait-il fanfaronner ainsi devant ses abrutis d'amis ?! Comment pouvait-il traiter un être humain de la sorte ? Albus avait raison !

Le prochain souvenir pourtant moins désagréable que le souvenir précédent, contribua lui aussi à lui remettre les idées en place. Encore une fois, Flint discutait avec Scorpius.

- _Potter se méfie de toi. Il n'a pas arrêté de te fixer ce matin, il sait que tu mijotes quelque chose. Tu devrais laisser tomber Rose_.  
>Scorpius se mit à rire.<br>- _Tu rigoles, c'est encore meilleur ! Potter ne peut rien dire ! Je n'ai rien fait encore !_ S'esclaffa-t-il. _Et il se dispute avec elle !  
><em>- _Qui te dit qu'il se dispute avec elle ?_ S'étonna Josh.  
>- <em>Rose ne lui a presque pas parlé de la matinée.<em> Répondit Scorpius, la bouche pleine de ragout.  
>- <em>« Rose ». <em>Répéta Josh avec un sourire que l'intéressée jugea sadique._ Et si elle change d'avis ? Si elle l'écoute et refuse de te parler ?  
><em>Scorpius déglutit et s'écria joyeusement :  
>- <em>Elle ne refusera jamais de me parler Josh !<br>__- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?_ Demanda son ami en haussant un sourcil.  
>Sûr de lui, le blond se pencha par-dessus la table en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et déclara avec un air que la rousse jugea terriblement malsain :<br>- _Il suffit d'interdire quelque chose à quelqu'un pour qu'il ait envie de le faire, si Potter et Weasley l'empêchent de me voir, tu peux être sûr qu'elle viendra se jeter dans mes bras._

Rose laissa échapper un lourd sanglot et s'exhorta mentalement au calme. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir fait confiance à Scorpius ! Dire qu'elle l'avait défendu face à son cousin ! Qu'elle avait eu confiance en lui ! Il était si mauvais. Menteur, Manipulateur, quel hypocrite ! Elle aurait dû s'apercevoir qu'il se satisfaisait de ses disputes avec Al ! Elle aurait dû savoir qu'une mauvaise graine prend toujours racine !

Les mains tremblantes, elle attrapa un nouveau flacon et balança le souvenir dans la pensine en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Scorpius était allongé sur son lit et discutait avec Josh Flint et Morgan Nott.  
><em>- T'en es où ? <em>Demanda Flint en agitant sa baguette dans l'air._  
><em>_- Je suis en bonne voie. En très bonne voie même. On a passé toute la journée à Pré au Lard et ensuite je l'ai emmenée au bord du lac. Les filles adorent le lac.  
><em>_- Vous avez fait quoi ?  
><em>_- On est allé boire une bierraubeurre, on est passé à la boutique de son oncle.  
><em>_- Et alors ? _Demanda Flint, sceptique._  
><em>_- Je sens que je la fais craquer. Elle me couve du regard, elle est mal à l'aise. Tin c'est dingue c'te fille. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait dans sa vie à part lire des bouquins sérieux !  
><em>Il se mit à ricaner d'un air mauvais.

Rose était rouge comme une pivoine, de gêne, de honte et d'humiliation. Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir fermé les rideaux de sa chambre pour ne pas que ses amies la voient ainsi. Elle se sentait tellement misérable, tellement stupide.

_- Non mais franchement ! Heureusement que je faisais la conversation! _Continuait Scorpius tel un pacha_. J'avais plus envie d'aller à la Tête de Sanglier avec les gars mais bon… J'ai pensé à Potter et j'ai tenu le coup.  
><em>_- T'exagère, elle est pas si désagréable.  
><em>_- Nan mais bon… elle est froide enfin, c'est pas de sa faute, elle est vieille avant l'heure quoi.  
><em>Flint haussa les épaules.  
><em>- Demain je l'embrasse. Je suis sûr qu'elle est prête. Et là, on va commencer à rire.<br>__- Ca va mal finir ton histoire.  
><em>_- Arrête de me répéter ça ! Je baiserai Weasley s'il le faut mais Potter va en prendre un coup !  
><em>_- T'es vraiment prêt à tout, hein ?  
><em>_- Tu n'imagines pas. _

Submergée par la rage et le désespoir, Rose continua à visionner un à un tous les souvenirs qui lui avaient été confiés. Ca lui faisait un mal de chien. Ca lui déchirait le cœur et les entrailles, mais il fallait qu'elle sache, qu'elle sonde la noirceur de l'âme de Scorpius, ou plutôt, de l'immense enfoiré qu'elle pensait être son petit-ami.

Se doutant bien que sa détresse allait grimper en flèche et l'horreur des souvenirs en crescendo, elle serra les dents, en bonne Gryffondor.

Scorpius, tout excité, courait dans les couloirs. Il pénétra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, attrapa le bras de Flint et le tira dans leur dortoir.  
><em>- Je l'ai embrassée.<br>__- Ah. Dit Flint. Et ?  
><em>_- Et quoi ? Elle a jamais embrassé personne, on peut pas dire qu'elle embrasse bien.  
><em>_- Tu sais bien que ça n'a rien à voir.  
><em>_- Comment ça ?  
><em>_- On s'en fout comment elle embrasse. Ca t'a fait plaisir de l'embrasser ?  
><em>_- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
><em>_Flint le regarda avec un air blasé.  
><em>_- Oh non. Si tu crois que j'ai pris plaisir à embrasser Weasley, tu te goures complètement !_ _Par contre, je prendrai plaisir à voir enrager Potter pendant que je roulerai des pelles à sa cousine sous son nez, ça oui !  
><em>_- J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne découvrira rien.  
><em>_- Aucun risque. Et puis, après tout, elle devrait me remercier de faire son éducation.  
><em>_Les deux garçons s'esclaffèrent et le souvenir s'effaça. _

Rose se sentait tellement mal... Comment avait-elle pu se tromper sur son compte ? Scorpius était un être abject qui l'avait souillée. Oui, c'était une belle pourriture, et elle, une belle cruche.

Elle aurait du savoir qu'un garçon aussi mignon, intelligent et drôle n'aurait jamais pu s'intéresser à elle! La rousse à la peau trop pâle, au goût un peu trop prononcé pour les livres, qui avait peu d'amis et qui ne sortait que tous les 36 du mois!

Lentement, Rose poursuivit sa descente aux enfers et se força à regarder tous les souvenirs. Il y avait de quoi faire en méchanceté.

Indéniablement, le dernier souvenir fut le pire de tous, voir Scorpius et Beth en train de _baiser _de façon bestiale et torride donna la nausée à la rousse.  
>C'était tout bonnement répugnant. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un garçon de son âge soit capable de faire ça. Le visage baigné de larmes, Rose réfléchissait encore et encore, elle ne trouvait plus les mots pour qualifier le Serpentard: malveillant, sans-cœur, pourriture, tout cela ne parvenait pas à la cheville de ce qu'était réellement Scorpius. Un être d'une cruauté abominable.<br>Et dire qu'elle avait cru à son petit jeu ! Elle se trouvait tellement idiote désormais ! C'était évident qu'un garçon comme Scorpius Malefoy ne pouvait _réellement_ tomber amoureux d'elle ! De toute façon, personne ne pourrait _jamais_ s'intéresser à elle ! Elle était tellement insignifiante et insipide !

Elle ne cessait de passer au peigne fin tous ces souvenirs. Elle se rappelait très bien de certains moments qu'elle avait vécu avec Scorpius où elle avait pensé qu'il était sincère mais les souvenirs qu'elle venait de voir, lui montraient très bien les sourires sous cape, les œillades fourbes qu'elle n'avait pas décelées. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le blondinet soit capable d'aller si loin pour assouvir une vengeance puérile, d'aller jusqu'à...

Tremblotante et soufflant avec difficulté, Rose s'essuya les yeux et fit de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes, ses cris de détresse et les jurons qu'elle voulait lancer rien que pour se défouler. Elle se flagella d'avoir regardé les souvenirs au beau milieu de sa chambre, si elle avait su, elle se serait isolée quelque part pour être tranquille…

Elle ferma les yeux et fit des exercices de respiration pour se calmer. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Alice et Sybille, dans l'entrebâillement de deux pans de rideau, l'observaient, les yeux ronds et les visages soucieux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'ét… Commença Alice, se départissant de son sourire.

Rose, qui se sentait jusque-là plus énervée que désespérée manqua soudainement d'air et inspira avec panique, comme quelqu'un qui sort de l'eau après une longue apnée. Secouant la tête de gauche à droite entre ses mains, elle balançait ses cheveux en suffocant, spectacle bien affligeant pour ses deux amies qui se jetaient des regards perplexes.

- Rose, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? S'enquit Sybille, inquiète.

La rousse surprit les yeux d'Alice se poser sur les fioles devant elle. Terriblement honteuse, elle se saisit des objets de verre et les balança dans la boîte. Elle y avait vraiment cru, elle avait vraiment cru qu'il l'aimait sincèrement, mais Scorpius Malefoy n'était qu'un vil serpent, un être infâme. Un grand bruit fit sursauter ses deux amies qui se tournèrent vers la fenêtre du dortoir qui venait d'exploser. L'aura de magie et de désespoir qui émanait de la rousse était assez impressionnant.

Attrapant la pensine de sa deuxième main, Rose se précipita dans la salle de bains et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Enfin seule, Elle entendit les filles frapper à la porte mais elle n'avait pas la force de répondre, juste celle de s'effondrer et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en poussant de pathétiques cris.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malefoy était sur un petit nuage. Les cheveux mouillés, une serviette autour de la taille, il traversait le dortoir d'un pas décidé. Dans quelques minutes, il allait retrouver sa petite amie et après les quelques jours qu'ils venaient de passer, nul doute que ce serait merveilleux. Il prit son temps pour se faire beau et se préparer. Il savait que Rose ferait pareil de son coté. La ponctualité était la politesse des rois, certainement pas celle de sa petite amie…<p>

* * *

><p>Rose, elle, depuis de longues minutes, était dans le noir total. Les yeux fermés baignés de larmes, ses sanglots résonnaient dans la salle de bains de façon sinistre. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.<p>

Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue derrière la tête. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'elle avait été candide et vraiment stupide.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle pleura, mais soudain, elle entendit tambouriner à la porte. Des murmures étouffés s'élevaient ainsi que des espèces de grognements menaçants entre les appels de ses deux amies qui l'exhortaient à déverrouiller la porte. Si on lui avait dit qu'une horde de rhinocéros enragés se tenait derrière la cloison, elle n'en aurait douté qu'à moitié. La rousse avait bien une petite idée de l'identité de la personne qui ronchonnait à quelques mètres et elle était trop bouleversée pour savoir si elle avait envie de se retrouver en sa présence ou non.

- Rose, ouvre-nous ! Clama Alice avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Comme si elle allait ouvrir. Elle avait juste envie de se laisser mourir à force de larmes. Scorpius était l'être le plus abject qu'elle connaissait et le pire, c'était qu'elle était encore amoureuse de lui. Elle l'aimait à la folie et les images de leur Saint-Valentin ne la quittaient pas. Comment avait-il pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Comment avait-il pu l'embrasser avec une telle tendresse ? Comment avait-il osé se jouer d'elle de la sorte ? N'avait-il donc pas de cœur ?

Une voix masculine la fit sursauter. Une deuxième s'y mêla.

- Rosie Chérie ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lança Albus de l'autre coté de la porte de la salle de bains.

- Allez-vous-en. Murmura-t-elle alors qu'une image de Beth et Scorpius l'assaillît.

Evidemment, il n'y avait qu'elle qui s'était entendue. Sa voix était étouffée par les sanglots. Elle n'arrivait même plus à respirer tellement elle pleurait. Pourquoi avait-il été jusque-là ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut… Elle refusait même d'admettre que ces instants de pur bonheur avaient existé. Parce que c'était faux. Tout était faux.

- Rosie, Al' et moi on veut rentrer, ouvre la porte. Fit la voix de son frère.

- Non. Sanglota-t-elle.

Se moucher avec sa manche semblait en cet instant bien plus approprié à Rose que d'ouvrir à ses deux nigauds préférés. De toute façon, Rose n'avait même pas la force de lever sa baguette et lancer un sort. Elle devait ressembler à une loque, recroquevillée sur elle-même, au milieu de la salle de bains.

Malheureusement pour elle, quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit quand même, c'était sans compter sur Albus qui maîtrisait tous les sorts possibles et imaginables quand il s'agissait de faire des fourberies à quelqu'un.

Rose ne vit pas son jeune frère se précipiter sur elle et s'agenouiller à ses côtés, un chouia paniqué par l'attitude de sa sœur. Elle l'entendit par contre très bien crier dans ses oreilles :

- Rosie ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Rose secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils sachent. Elle avait tellement honte. Elle se sentait trop humiliée, trop souillée.

Hugo la prit dans ses bras et toute la volonté qu'elle avait mis à se contrôler devant eux s'effrita petit à petit. Elle craqua, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

* * *

><p>Scorpius s'était rendu au point de rendez-vous, frais comme un gardon. Il avait tellement hâte que Rose arrive ! Il tournait un peu en rond, échangeait quelques mots avec les gens qu'il croisait, faisait du sur-place en s'appuyant tantôt sur une jambe, tantôt sur l'autre, mais le Serpentard commençait à trouver le temps long. Il n'allait pas attendre deux heures ici. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Rose, il la retrouverait directement dans le parc.<p>

* * *

><p>Albus Potter, après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux et s'être assuré que sa cousine n'était pas en danger de mort, analysait la situation. Il fixait tour à tour les fioles et le récipient qui étaient éparpillés près d'elle, par terre et Rose qui, en toute honnêteté, faisait peine à voir.<p>

- C'est quoi ces machins ? S'enquit-il en pointant les objets du doigt.

- Rien ! Glapit-t-elle en se jetant dessus pour que les garçons ne s'en saisissent pas. N'y…n'y touchez pas !

Elle fourra toutes les fioles dans la pochette et la pressa contre elle.

- Rose. Quelqu'un est mort ? S'affola Hugo.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Trancha sèchement Albus.

Rose voulut le regarder mais elle ne distinguait qu'une masse floue lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Al' était perspicace, un peu trop. Elle aurait aimé caché la trahison de Scorpius, mais elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'avec Al, cela serait compliqué. Ce dernier s'accroupit et l'arracha des bras d'Hugo pour la prendre dans les siens.

- Rosie. Est-ce que c'est à cause de Malefoy que tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix bien plus douce.

Elle voulut nier, mais dans son état, elle ne parvint qu'à sangloter encore plus fort au nom de Malefoy.

- Je vais le tuer ! S'écria Hugo en se redressant. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il t'a plaquée ?

- Hugh ! Grogna Albus contre le peu de psychologie de son cousin.

- Rose…Dis-nous. La pressa son frère.

- Pas tout de suite. Laisse-la se calmer. Intervint Albus.

Il la berça gentiment en murmurant dans son oreille que tout irait bien, sa présence était apaisante, mais rien ne pouvait atténuer la douleur de la rousse ce matin.

De longues minutes plus tard, alors que Rose se mettait enfin à respirer plus calmement, Sybille passa timidement la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Rose, ton truc fait de la lumière bleue. Dit-elle en tendant à la rousse le miroir enrobé dans un carré de tissu.

Cette dernière contempla bêtement l'objet et le fit tourner lentement entre ses doigts. Deux secondes plus tard, elle repartait dans une crise de larmes après avoir balancé le miroir contre un mur.

- Ca porte pas malheur de briser un miroir ? Demanda Hugo sans aucun tact.

- Oh fous-moi la paix ! Clama sa soeur, à bout de nerfs, blottie dans les bras de son cousin.

- Hugo, tu veux pas sortir un moment ? S'enquit doucement Albus, conscient que le coté brute de décoffrage de son cousin allait ressortir d'un instant à l'autre (il n'était pas le fils de Ron Weasley pour rien!).

Albus était persuadé que Rose se confierait à lui une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. Sa cousine avait l'air dévastée. Il était évident que Malefoy y était pour quelque chose et le brun avait plus que hâte de lui faire sa fête. Lui qui pensait que le blond n'était peut-être pas un si bel enfoiré que ça… Encore une fois il avait raison, mais il se garderait bien de faire cette remarque à Rose.

Alors qu'il tentait de tirer les vers du nez à sa cousine un peu plus tard, un hibou se mit à taper frénétiquement à la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

- Euh, Rose. Je crois que cet oiseau te cherche.

Comme elle haussait les épaules, le jeune Potter, fronçant les sourcils, se leva et ouvrit à la bête. Cette dernière laissa tomber un parchemin devant la rousse et se mit à marcher dans la pièce, en battant des ailes. Le hibou de Scorpius Malefoy était reconnaissable entre mille. Devinant ainsi l'identité de l'expéditeur de la missive, Rose fut secouée de tremblements et resta quelques secondes prostrée devant la lettre, réaction qui inquiéta ton cousin.

- Tu veux que je l'ouvre ? Chuchota-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Pour toute réponse, la rousse se jeta sur le papier. Elle considérait qu'elle avait suffisamment été offensée comme ça et ne souhaitait pas en rajouter. Certes, Albus finirait bien par apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, mais si cela pouvait être le plus tard possible…

Elle déplia le parchemin, se frotta les yeux pour essuyer toute trace de larme et fit face au texte. L'écriture de Scorpius lui sautait aux yeux, les lettres fines faisaient accélérer son cœur et c'est avec un gémissement pathétique qu'elle se remit à chougner.

_Mon Cœur,_  
><em>Où es-tu ? Ca fait maintenant une demi-heure que je t'attends. J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé de grave. <em>  
><em>Je vais aller dans le parc, rejoins-moi là-bas. Tu me manques déjà.<em>  
><em>Je t'aime.<em>  
><em>Scorpius<em>

Décidément, elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il continue à l'humilier de la sorte ? Elle chiffonna la lettre qu'elle balança un peu plus loin et se prit le visage dans les mains en hoquetant. Albus la serra fort contre lui et parvint à se saisir de la lettre qu'il ne se gêna pas pour lire.

- Alors, là, j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre, Rosie. Je croyais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Malefoy mais... Dit-il en caressant avec douceur le bras de sa cousine.

- Al… S'il te plait… Sanglota celle-ci.

Elle n'était pas prête à se confier dans l'immédiat, peut-être dans quelques heures, pour le moment la blessure était encore trop profonde et les souvenirs vivaces tournaient dans sa tête.

Le brun soupira.

- Plus de questions. Comprit-il en l'embrassant sur la tête.

Il le savait bien, lui, que la blondasse allait encore faire des siennes…

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Bon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu(e)s par la tournure des évènements. Ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur de mes espérances, ça devient une habitude... J'essaierai de m'améliorer par la suite. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Même si j'ai été très lente, ça m'a bien motivée à continuer le chapitre! **Encore désolée pour toute cette attente!**

A plus!

**RAR: **

**Nahis : **Hum... Oui, j'ai coupé à un moment très frustrant, pour moi aussi rassure-toi. J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à tes questions et que tu as aimé :)

**Anabetha:** Ouh c'est gentil ça, ça fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup :)

**Caroline:** Je vais te faire une confidence, je crois que j'ai aussi un petit faible pour mon Josh (tout en contradiction ce jeune homme ;) ) mais Scorpius aussi est adorable non ? LOL. Merci pour la petite piqure de rappel qu'a été ta deuxième review! En espérant que ce dernier chapitre t'a plu!

**Marie0477:** Tu ne crois pas si bien dire en parlant d'un changement entre nos deux protagonistes préférés! Effectivement, on bascule dans le coté obscur avec ce chapitre ! Ahahah! Merci pour le compliment :) et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps !

**RainbowPuke :** Merci :) Oui j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que le changement s'opère lentement et au début, tous les lecteurs trouvaient que c'était trop long. Mais bon, je ne voulais pas brusquer les choses. Ah mais Neville n'est pas avec Luna dans le prologue ? Je m'en souviens plus, la honte! Je n'en dis pas plus concernant le reste de ta review ;) surprise surprise. Et pas grave pour la longueur de la review, c'est aussi comme ça que je les aimes!

**Bella :** Bon, je réponds quand même, même si je ne suis pas sûre que tu lises ça. J'ai envie de te dire, je ruine cette Sco-Rose parce que j'en ai le droit. Aux dernières nouvelles et même si les personnages ne sont pas à moi, c'est ma fic. Si tu estimes que j'ai ruiné la fic parce que la scène de sexe était mal écrite, je peux t'approuver dans le sens où je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire et je n'en suis pas super satisfaite, par contre si tu es contre l'idée de sexe entre les personnages, désolée de t'apprendre que dans cette fic, du sexe, y'en a depuis le début entre Scorpius et Beth et que si tu as lu jusque là sans que ça t'ai dérangé, c'est qu'il y a un problème quelque part... Sinon j'ai mis cette scène simplement car elle va me permettre d'argumenter par la suite, si tu as lu ce chapitre je pense que tu peux maintenant comprendre pourquoi elle est là et pas ailleurs. A bon entendeur ;)

**Gab :** Merci ;) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!


	24. A Bon Entendeur

De retour avec le chapitre 24 !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis le début ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'ont prise en cours de route ! Comme d'hab, les réponses aux com' sont à la fin !

Ah et Bonne Année à vous :)

* * *

><p><strong>A bon Entendeur<strong>

Beth Parkinson profitait de la clarté dont bénéficiait le dortoir des Serpentard. Allongée sur le ventre, les rayons du soleil réchauffant son corps nu, elle souriait en observant le garçon blond qui, sortit de la douche quelques instants plus tôt, se séchait la tête à l'aide d'une serviette.  
>La brune se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira paresseusement.<p>

- Whao Malefoy ! Tes talents ne sont pas exagérés par les filles de l'école !

Scorpius balança la serviette mouillée sur le lit et renfila son caleçon en s'esclaffant.

- Tu croyais que c'était le cas ?

- Je savais que tu valais le coup, mais je ne pensais pas à que c'était à ce point-là !

Le blond afficha un sourire, amusé.

- Je peux savoir qui t'a renseigné ?

- Plusieurs filles de l'école. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, les rumeurs tout ça… Vaut mieux vérifier par soi-même. Susurra Beth en se redressant sur le lit, le menton posé sur les paumes.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elles disent sur les performances de Potter, les rumeurs ? S'enquit-il.

La brune sembla amusée un bref instant.

- Que vous vous valez tous les deux.

Une ombre passa sur le visage du blond qui cessa de s'habiller.

- Ça c'est ce qu'on va voir. Grinça-t-il en enlevant pantalon et caleçon avant de s'avancer vers une Beth plus que satisfaite.

A ce moment-là, Rose se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se blottit confortablement dans les coussins en posant une main sur son front. « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar » tenta-t-elle de penser pour se rassurer. Mais la réalité était bel et bien amère. Ce qu'elle venait de rêver c'était passé _en vrai_ et ça la rendait malade. La rousse n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et les rares fois où elle avait pu s'assoupir, comme à l'instant, elle avait rêvé du blond et de sa trainée.

Torturée, elle tapota les quelques morceaux de parchemins qui gisaient sur sa table de nuit. Des lettres de Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle les avait gardées.

Scorpius n'avait aucune raison de lui écrire après lui avoir fait parvenir les fioles la veille. Le message avait été clair. Il voulait se venger d'Albus, il n'avait jamais voulu d'elle pire, elle le dégoutait, il semblait abhorrer entièrement sa personne. Maintenant qu'il s'était bien moqué d'Al, qu'il s'était lassé de son petit jeu, il voulait rétablir l'ordre des choses.

Rose avait des nausées rien qu'en pensant qu'elle devrait l'affronter le lendemain. Elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête à le voir. D'autant plus que Malefoy avait dû raconter à tout le monde qu'il avait baisé Rose Weasley et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle devait être la risée de toute l'école.

Son esprit partait dans les pires divagations, bientôt elle s'imaginait Scorpius raconter toutes ses petites défaillantes, tous les moments où elle avait été stupide et bête, à tous les Serpentards. Tout le monde se moquerait d'elle. Elle tenta de chasser ces pensées de son esprit mais elles revirent au galop lorsqu'elle se mit à lire ce qu'elle avait reçu du blond la veille.

_Bébé,  
><em>_Je t'ai attendue dans le parc. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
><em>_Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?  
><em>_Je t'attends à la bibliothèque.  
><em>_A tout à l'heure  
><em>_S.M._

**_*/*\*/*\*/*\*_**

_Rosie,  
><em>_Je ne t'ai pas vue à la bibliothèque ni dans la Grande salle pour le repas.  
><em>_J'ai voulu demander à tes Gryffondors où tu étais mais impossible de trouver un de tes cousins !  
><em>_S'il te plait répond-moi, je m'inquiète…  
><em>_Je t'aime  
><em>_Scorpius_

_**_*/*\*/*\*/*\*_**_

_Rose,  
><em>_Qu'est-ce quis se passe ?  
><em>_Répond-moi  
><em>_Je t'attends à la bibliothèque…  
><em>_Scorpius_

_**_*/*\*/*\*/*\*_**_

_Bébé,  
><em>_Où es-tu ? Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui se passe ! _

Elle n'avait pas répondu. Comment Scorpius pouvait-il être assez inhumain pour lui envoyer des lettres après lui avoir fait parvenir ses souvenirs ? Rose reposa les parchemins sur la table de nuit et recommença à verser quelques larmes. Elle n'aurait sur dire si elle pleurait de rage ou de chagrin. Elle était tellement en colère de s'être fait berner !

Elle trouva le courage de se lever et alla prendre une bonne douche sous laquelle elle resta bien longtemps à réfléchir et sangloter. Quand elle se décida à sortir, ce fût pour se perdre dans les méandres de la vie de Gilderoy Lockhart, allongée sur son lit.

* * *

><p>En début d'après-midi, Albus débarqua dans la chambre de sa cousine, bien décidé à lui arracher quelques informations.<p>

Le brun s'installa en face d'elle sur son lit et lui retira d'autorité son livre des mains. Il remarqua bien ses yeux rouges et son air épuisé mais il ne pipa mot concernant ceci. Al Potter n'était pas du genre « patient » et lui non plus n'avait pas très bien dormi en songeant aux pleurs de Rose, dévoré par une curiosité malsaine, c'est pourquoi il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle :

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Rien. Bredouilla celle dernière, peu encline à tout raconter à son cousin.

- Rose, qui t'as fait pleurer ?

La rousse ne répondit pas.

- Tu sais Rosie, j'ai toujours su que ta bonté te perdrait.

- N'importe quoi. Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu veux me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy maintenant ?

Un haut le cœur agita la rousse qui tourna la tête, retenant une larme.

- Qui te dit que tout ça a quelque chose à voir avec S… Scorpius ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir.

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que cette lettre qu'il t'a envoyée… Elle a pas l'air trop négative. Je veux dire, pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Alors je me demande ce que tu as pu voir dans ces souvenirs qui t'ai tant remuée…

Rose refusa tout d'abord de répondre mais au bout de nombreuses relances, elle finit par céder :

- Ecoute, je vais la faire courte, OK ? Malefoy s'est foutu de ma gueule et il est trop lâche pour l'assumer. Tu n'as qu'à savoir que lui et moi c'est fini. Acheva-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Tu devrais être content, toi qui le déteste !

Albus Potter parut d'abord très ennuyé, puis ensuite en colère.

- D'abord, non je ne suis pas content parce que tu es malheureuse ensuite, dis-moi ce que cet enfoiré t'a fait que j'aille lui régler son compte ! Grogna-t-il en haussant le ton.

- Non ! S'écria Rose. Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses de mal !

- Mais… S'étonna son cousin. Il t'en a bien fait, lui !

- Oui mais je ne veux pas ! Promet-le-moi ! S'il te plait.

Le brun tordit le nez un bref instant. Devant le regard implorant de la jeune femme, il céda en marmonnant :

- Bon, très bien, je ne lui referai pas le portrait…

- Et tes amis non plus.

- Mes amis non plus…

- Et tu ne lui lanceras pas de sorts…

- Je ne lui lancerai pas de sorts…

- Et tes amis non plus.

- Rooh mais ! C'est pas possible, regarde comment tu deviens à force de côtoyer les Serpentards ! S'énerva le brun.

Ce comportement arracha à sa cousine, un sourire parmi les larmes.

* * *

><p>Alice et Sybille parvinrent également à approcher Rose, juste après le repas de midi.<p>

- Rosie… Murmura Alice en avançant vers elle, comme si elle faisait face à un animal blessé.

- Hum. Répondit cette dernière sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Aussi bien qu'une fille qui s'est fait bananer par son petit-ami comme un lapin de trois semaines. Expliqua calmement la rousse alors qu'une nouvelle larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Les deux Gryffondores se jetèrent un coup d'œil désabusé.

- Justement on voulait te prévenir… Scorpius est venu nous voir à midi.

Le visage de Rose rougit à vue d'œil et ses oreilles ne furent pas en reste.  
>Elle se mit à paniquer. Scorpius avait dû aller les narguer, toute l'école devait déjà être au courant de leur histoire qui n'en était pas une ! Quelle honte ! Elle allait se terrer dans son lit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…<p>

- Il s'inquiète. Il se demande si tu vas bien.

Rose s'esclaffa.

- C'est une blague ?! Il a culot de demander comment je vais ! Quel trou du cul !

Sybille eut juste le temps de remarquer que le chagrin rendait son amie vulgaire, que Lily Potter débarquait dans la chambre, le souffle court.

- Rose ! Scorpius Malefoy t'attends devant la salle commune. La Grosse Dame refuse de le laisser entrer, je lui ai bien dit que…

- Qu'il aille pourrir en enfer ! S'énerva la rousse en se levant, désappointant tout le monde.

Elle traversa la pièce pour faire face à sa cousine.

- Il se moque de moi ! D'accord ? Il est fourbe, malveillant ! Il représente tout ce qu'il y a de plus infâme dans ce bas monde ! C'est clair ? S'il vous parle de moi, ne lui répondez pas ! S'il vous demande où je suis, ne lui répondez pas ! Et par pitié, je ne veux plus jamais que le nom de Scorpius Malefoy soit prononcé en ma présence !

Alors que ses camarades stupéfaits la fixaient avec des yeux ronds, Rose se remit à pleurer et retourna s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

- Ça devient une habitude. Grommela Albus en traversant la pièce pour gagner la salle commune.

- Al ! Attends ! Le héla sa sœur en le poursuivant. Qu'est-ce que je dis à Malefoy moi ? Il attend devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Laisse. Je vais lui dire deux mots. Grinça le brun en sortant de la salle commune.

Scorpius, un tantinet inquiet, attendait Rose devant la salle commune, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elle devait le rejoindre la veille et ne l'avait pas fait. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si elle regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux le soir de la saint-Valentin. Peut-être avait-il mal agit ? Ou alors cela n'avait rien à voir, Rose était malade et ne pouvait pas répondre à ses lettres.

Le blond faisait les cents pas devant le portrait de l'éléphant de Gryffondor qui refusait de lui laisser le passage. Il allait de nouveau s'énerver lorsque le portrait pivota pour laisser passer un Potter énervé. Scorpius accourra vers lui.

- Potter qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi nan ? L'agressa l'autre.

Sincèrement étonné, le blond demanda :

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- D'après Rose, il y a un problème entre elle et toi.

Les mots eurent un effet bœuf sur le blond qui eut l'impression qu'on lui avait mis la tête dans un bocal. Rose avait dit qu'il y avait un problème? Ce n'était pas possible. Il était tellement amoureux. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Il avait beau tourner la journée de la saint valentin dans sa tête, il ne voyait as… Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué que Potter l'avait attrapé par le col. Il parvint à se ressaisir pour entendre Potter dire :

- … jure que si j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal…

- Où est-elle ?

- Dans sa chambre, autrement dit, dans un endroit hautement interdit aux garçons, surtout à ceux de Serpentards. Répliqua Albus Potter avant de descendre les escaliers sans un regard en arrière.

Scorpius retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentads, sonné.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Tenter de parler à Rose serait stupide, si elle était en colère, elle se braquerait. Et pourquoi était-elle en colère ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle plus de lui ?  
>Une seule chose aurait pu mettre Rose en colère contre lui et Scorpius espérait que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait. Il était impossible qu'elle soit au courant de son ancien <em>plan<em>. Il n'y avait que lui, Josh, Morgan, Paul et Jeremy qui étaient au courant de tout ceci et Scorpius savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en chacun d'eux. Rose devait lui en vouloir pour autre chose, mais quoi ?

Scorpius retrouva vite Josh dans la salle commune et lui expliqua que quelque chose clochait avec Rose. Le brun fut un modèle de compréhension et tenta de rassurer Scorpius tant bien que mal, tout en cherchant à le préparer subtilement au pire.

Mélancolique, le blond passa le reste de sa journée à voler au-dessus du lac pour se changer les idées, jetant sans arrêt des regards au château, plus particulièrement aux fenêtres de la tour de Gryffondor, résistant à l'envie d'aller voir Rose en passant par la fenêtre.

* * *

><p>Si Scorpius pensait voir la rousse le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, c'était une belle erreur.<p>

Lorsqu'il vit Potter et toute la clique débarquer dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, il tendit le coup en espérant apercevoir Rose, mais la jeune femme à la belle chevelure ne vint pas. Il tenta de capter le regard de Potter pour décrypter une information en rapport avec Rose, mais le brun ne le regarda pas une seule fois. Comme si Scorpius était indigne d'une telle faveur.

Il avala son petit déjeuner le plus rapidement possible et se rendit devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors où il attendit encore et encore. Mais lorsque l'heure eu tourné, il fut obligé de se rendre en cours, sans avoir pu parler à Rose.

Il espérait alors la voir lors de son premier cours de la semaine avec les Gryffondors, mais se fourvoyait grandement. Elle ne montra pas le bout de son nez.  
>Scorpius comprit alors que l'heure était grave. Pour que sa petite amie rate un seul cours, elle devait vraiment être au fond du trou.<p>

Il ne l'aperçue pas le restant de la journée, ni à l'heure des repas. Le seul moyen d'entrer en communication avec elle semblait être les lettres, mais Scorpius ignorait si elle les lisait ou même les recevait, puisqu'elle ne venait pas dans la Grande Salle réceptionner son courrier.

Le blond ne se découragea pas pour autant et écrivit des lettres à foison. Le matin, à midi, le soir et même entre deux heures de cours. Dedans, il demandait à Rose pourquoi elle refusait de le voir, lui disait qu'elle lui manquait, posait des tas de questions sur son état… Tous ses efforts restaient vains et ses lettres sans réponses.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la semaine se déroula dans la même lignée. Scorpius, hyper attentif à tout ce qui se passait autour, guettant les moindres faits et gestes de ses congénères dans le but d'apercevoir sa chère et tendre. Cette dernière, n'apparaissant pas le restant de la semaine, ni dans la Grande salle, ni en cours, encore moins dans le parc ou à la bibliothèque, à tel point que l'imagination féconde du blond marchait à plein régime. Il avait fini par se persuader que Rose avait quitté le château bien que Josh et Morgan soutenaient que c'était impossible.<p>

En outre, l'absence de Rose ne semblait pas perturber ses professeurs. Scorpius avait donc conclut que la rousse était malade ou du moins qu'elle simulait pour éviter de revenir en cours. C'était un vrai cauchemar de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il se sentait prit dans un tourbillon infernal. L'absence de Rose lui pesait de plus en plus et la savoir mal en point le rendait fou.

Pendant toute la semaine, il tenta d'isoler Potter pour le bombarder de questions, malheureusement, le brun semblait avoir un coté Serpentard et lui filait sans arrêt entre les doigts.

Le blond devenait en plus de plus en plus insupportable avec ses amis. Ses derniers étaient assez compréhensifs compte tenu des circonstances et évitaient de lui répondre lorsqu'il les agressait verbalement.  
>Morgan avec son habituel air désinvolte, le berçait de paroles réconfortantes disant que tout irait bien, que Rose allait bien sortir de sa cachette un jour ou l'autre et qu'ils allaient se tomber dans les bras, comme deux tourtereaux. Si ses prédictions donnaient un peu de baume au cœur à Scorpius, les silences de Josh, de plus en plus fréquents au fur et à mesure que la semaine avançait, l'angoissaient. Morgan n'était pas toujours très futé, Josh par contre, était un esprit des plus brillants, et le fait qu'il se taise en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la viabilité de la relation entre Rose et Scorpius.<p>

L'héritier Malefoy avait également discuté avec Josh de Londubat. Il savait que la jeune femme avait des contacts avec Rose et il avait demandé à son meilleur ami de lui soutirer des informations. Malheureusement, la Gryffondor restait muette comme une tombe dès que le nom de Malefoy ou de Rose Weasley sortait des lèvres de Josh. Le brun avait d'ailleurs confié à Scorpius que cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, pour le blond, comme pour lui.

Du coup, Scorpius n'osait plus rien lui demander au sujet de Londubat. D'après Morgan, leurs relations semblaient un peu tendues et l'absence de lettres adressées à Josh de la part de la jeune femme depuis quelques temps confirmaient ces soupçons.

**_*/*\*/*\*/*\*_**

En ce samedi soir, Scorpius végétait depuis plus d'une demi-heure sur son devoir d'histoire de la magie dans la salle commune lorsqu'une chouette se posa devant lui, une lettre attachée à la patte. Quelqu'un lui avait apparemment ouvert une fenêtre quelque part et la chouette s'était engouffrée sans dommages jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpents.

Le blond déglutit, incroyablement stressé. Ce soir, il avait tenté de travailler pour se changer les idées mais il ne faisait que penser à Rose. Il décacheta la lettre d'une main tremblante car il avait reconnu la chouette de la rousse. Il avait terriblement peur de cette missive et de ce qu'elle renfermait. Cela faisait pourtant plus d'une semaine qu'il attendait ce moment, mais si la réponse devait être négative, il préférait rester dans l'ignorance. Mais il devait prendre son courage à deux main et ouvrir cette lettre. Enfin, la rousse lui donnait des nouvelles, elle allait lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi elle ne répondait pas, pourquoi elle ne venait plus en cours… Il faillit presque déchirer le parchemin en ouvrant en l'ouvrant. Il le parcourut rapidement des yeux et Morgan qui lui faisait face, le vit se décomposer littéralement lors de la lecture.

Nul doute que la lettre était de Rose, elle n'était pas signée mais le blond avait reconnu l'écriture de sa bien-aimée.

Griffonné rapidement sur ce petit morceau de parchemin, elle avait écrit :

_Arrête ça._  
><em>Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi.<em>  
><em>Ne m'adresse plus la parole, jamais.<em>

Scorpius hoqueta et manqua de déverser le contenu de son dîner sur son devoir, certes peu approfondi. Le cœur battant la chamade, dans un état second, il bondit de sa chaise et fonça en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Le trajet lui parut plus long que jamais.

- Potter ! Appelez-moi Potter ! Aboya-t-il au tableau de la grosse Dame.

- Mais enfin Mr Potter doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est !

- Je ne vous laisserai en paix que lorsque je l'aurais vu.

- Violette, peux-tu aller chercher Potter, ce blondin me tape sur les nerfs !

La vieille qui accompagnait la Grosse Dame sur le tableau disparut par une porte située dans son tableau. Quelques instants plus tard, Potter descendit, torse nu, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de pyjama.

- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

- Où est Rose ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Je sais que tu le sais ! S'énerva Scorpius.

- Je ne te le dirais pas.

- Pourquoi ? Dis le moi Potter ou je jure que…

- Que quoi ? Elle est malheureuse. A cause de toi. Alors ne crois pas que je vais te laisser la détruire encore plus !

- A cause de moi ? Mais…mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Ça, elle refuse de me le dire. Souffla Potter en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle m'a fait jurer de ne pas aller te voir, de ne pas m'en « prendre à toi ». Dit-il avec un souffle méprisant en mimant les guillemets. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais si c'est grave, attends-toi à me trouver sur ton chemin.

- Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je lui ai fait ! Dis-moi où elle est et comment je peux la voir, il faut que je lui parle !

- Non.

- DIS LE MOI !

- NON !

- Est-ce qu'elle a à manger ? Est-ce qu'elle a du confort ?

- Je vois mal Rose mourant de fin, se terrer au fond d'une grotte dans la forêt interdite. Grommela le brun.

Scorpius, sur les nerfs, se retint grandement de demander gestuellement à Potter de lui épargner ses sarcasmes. Il ne voulait pas braquer le brun, il était désormais son seul lien avec Rose.

- Où est-elle ? J'ai attendu l'autre jour…je lui ai donné pleins de rendez-vous… elle n'est jamais venue et je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Il faut absolument que je lui parle. Elle m'a envoyé une lettre et…elle me dit juste qu'elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi. Où elle est ?

- …

- Potter, les profs s'inquiètent. Tenta Scorpius alors que c'était totalement faux.

- Ca m'étonnerait. Les profs croient qu'elle est atteinte d'une légère éclabouille. Expliqua le brun avec un sourire satisfait.

- Quoi ? S'écria son interlocuteur.

Nul doute que le brun avait quelque chose à voir avec ça...

- Elle est allée à l'infirmerie, elle a simulé grâce à un bonbon éclabouillant, tu sais…les trucs qu'ils vendent chez notre oncle.

- Rose en a avalé un et ment aux profs depuis une semaine ?

C'était le monde à l'envers! Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable un jour de sécher des cours !

Potter haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être plus, qui sais…

- Où elle est ?

- …

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, Scorpius rendit les armes et fit quelques pas en direction de l'escalier.

Il se retourna cependant, pour dire un denier mot à Potter.

- Dis lui que je l'aime.

L'autre afficha un sourire sarcastique et croisa les bras.

- On devient romantique Malefoy ?

Scorpius se retint de lui mettre sa main en travers de la figure.

- Juste. Dis lui que je l'aime. Ok ? Et que je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait de si grave pour qu'elle refuse de me voir.

- Très bien. Répondit sombrement le brun avant de disparaitre derrière le portrait.

* * *

><p>Josh Flint travaillait tranquillement, seul, dans la bibliothèque en ce dimanche matin.<p>

Rien ne valait deux heures de travail dominical. La salle était silencieuse, vide de toute présence humaine, excepté celle de Miss Pince, la maîtresse des lieux, si tant est que la vieille bique soit humaine. Dans la famille Pince, on était surveillant de bibliothèque de mère en fille, de génération en génération. Josh se demandait comment une telle engeance avait fait pour se reproduire. La nature s'avérait parfois être étonnante.

Il aimait comparer Miss Pince à Cerbère. Un livre mal rangé et elle grognait, un bruit trop puissant et elle aboyait, un ouvrage abîmé et elle sortait les crocs. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle morde. Quoique, cela arrivait peut-être si un élève rendait son emprunt en retard. Il faudrait qu'il essaie pour voir…

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par sa petite-amie, Alice Londubat, qui se précipita vers lui à toute vitesse avec un air qui ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

- Tu étais au courant ! Dit-elle sèchement.

- De quoi tu parles ? S'enquit Josh avec un air suspicieux.

Il n'appréciait guère être agressé de bon matin sans savoir pourquoi.

- Des manigances de ton _putain_ d'ami pour se moquer de Rose !

- Il ne voulait pas se moquer de Weasley mais se venger de Potter. Contra-t-il, les yeux plissés.

- Donc tu étais au courant ! Reprit Alice, à présent énervée.

Une fraction de seconde suffit au brun pour constater que mentir ne jouerait pas en sa faveur.

- Oui, j'étais au courant. Avoua-t-il.

La jeune femme resta sans voix devant cet aveu si rapide. Elle qui pensait qu'il allait nier et mentir comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte.

- Vous deviez bien vous marrer le soir dans votre dortoir, non ? Malefoy vous faisait le récit de ses exploits ? Ça devait être passionnant d'être dans la confidence et de voir Rose s'embourber jour après jour ! Toi, Malefoy, Nott et votre petit groupe de Serpentards, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de petits cons !

Josh se leva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ça fait des années qu'on subit ! Tu n'étais pas avec nous quand toute l'école nous tombait dessus en première année ! Tu me traites de con mais tu n'es qu'une petite idiote ! Tu crois tout savoir de la vie mais tu ne sais rien du tout ! Scorpius a serré les dents pendant des années ! C'est le simple revers de la médaille, Potter devait s'y attendre.

- Et Rose ? Elle ne t'a jamais rien fait à ce que je sache ! Si vous aviez des problèmes avec Al, ce n'était pas la peine de mettre Rose dans la boucle ! De lui faire miroiter des choses ! Quand je pense que je l'ai poussée dans les bras de ce salopard !

- Scorpius a trouvé que Weasley était le plus judicieux. Se justifia Josh. Je n'étais pas de son avis. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens me gueuler dessus, je n'ai rien fait, merde !

- C'est facile de dire ça, tu ne te mouilles pas ! Tu savais, mais tu n'as rien fait ! C'est encore pire non ?

- Ne retourne pas mes propos, tu m'as très bien compris. Je n'ai joué aucun rôle dans la vengeance de Scorpius. C'est un peu fort de café de venir m'agresser et de tout me mettre sur le dos !

- Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Le dire à Rose ! La mettre en garde ! Tu as eu cent fois le temps et la possibilité d'agir mais tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt.

- Scorpius est mon ami. Répondit Josh en serrant les dents.

- Désolée de te dire que tu choisis très mal tes amis.

- Pense ce que tu veux. Lâcha-t-il, vert de rage.

Alice s'apaisa et s'apprêta à partir. Elle se ravisa et lui fit tristement face.

- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense ? Tu as fait la même chose de ton coté. Pendant que Scorpius séduisait Rose, tu faisais pareil avec moi ! Après tout, tu détestes mon frère, Albus et les autres !

Josh se mit à maudire les Gryffondors stupides, qui l'ouvraient avant de réfléchir.

- Non mais tu délires !

- On ne sait jamais avec vous les Serpentards ! Comment je peux en être certaine ?

- Réfléchis un peu dans ta caboche ! Clama-t-il en désignant son propre crâne. Je te raconte ma vie dans des lettres, on sort ensemble et je te largue au bout d'une semaine ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt, tu n'auras même pas eu le temps de souffrir !

- Non mais tu t'entends ? C'est répugnant ce que tu dis !

- C'est pourtant la vérité non ? Si j'avais voulu faire comme Scorpius et te séduire pour te larguer, on se serait mis d'accord ensemble bien avant ! Et puis je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as envoyé la première lettre, toi qui m'as embrassé la première fois !

- Oui, je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien avec un peu de jugeote. Faut croire que je me suis trompée.

Le brun se pinça l'arête du nez, sentant que cette conversation allait mal finir.

- Ecoute, il faut que tu saches quand même que Scorpius a fini par se prendre à son propre jeu. Il est tombé amoureux de Rose.

- S'il l'avait aimée un tant soit peu, il lui aurait dit la vérité. Et comment pourrait-il l'aimer alors qu'il se fout de sa gueule depuis le début ! Faut arrêter les conneries là ! Tu lui diras de ma part que le petit jeu est terminé ! Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à mentir en disant qu'il l'aime ! Ce n'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, surtout maintenant que personne ne le croit plus !

- Tu pourrais au moins lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Répliqua sombrement Josh.

Alice s'esclaffa.

- Il a même réussit à te convaincre qu'il était la victime dans cette histoire. C'est dégueulasse. Non seulement tu n'as rien fait pour l'empêcher de faire tout ça et tu le défends encore !

Souhaitant mettre fin à la discussion, elle fit volteface et marcha en direction de la sortie.

- Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça ?! Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je n'ai pas approuvé son idée et j'ai essayé de le convaincre de renoncer ! Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois que c'était puéril et stupide !

La blonde se retourna et son visage laissa apparaitre les marques de l'indécision pendant quelques secondes. Elle lâcha un soupir avant de s'exclamer :

- Tu aurais dû faire plus !

- Alice… Souffla-t-il désespérément alors qu'elle quittait la bibliothèque aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Quand il entendit la porte se fermer, il poussa un rugissement animal et renversa rageusement tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa table.  
>Parchemins, livres personnels et précieux recueils de la bibliothèque furent balayés de quelques revers de mains.<p>

Le fracas fit accourir Miss Pince, qui d'ordinaire savait Flint calme et poli, elle le laissait parfois seul dans la bibliothèque pour rejoindre son bureau adjacent.

- Flint ! Vous avez perdu l'esprit ! Cria-t-elle en apercevant un tel carnage.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à être sèchement congédié de la bibliothèque avec une méchante retenue.

* * *

><p>Bon, c'était un chapitre de transition...<p>

Le prochain chapitre contiendra normalement la scène pour laquelle toute cette fic a été écrite, autant dire que j'ai hâte de le poster^

A la prochaine !

**Réponses aux reviews: Merci à tous ! Merci merci merci !**

- Nahis : Hihi, tu as raison, tout se sera pas tout rose pour Josh et Alice^^ Mais bon, faut bien qu'il y ait une histoire non ? :) J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre bien qu'il soit moins intense que le précédent !

- Shiriliz: Hey! Et voui, comme tu dis, fallait bien que ça ressorte un jour ! Et Scorpius pour le moment est un peu à coté de ses pompes ! De quoi se réjouir pour les amateurs de vengeance ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce dernier chapitre!

- Anonyymaa : Coucou ! Contente que tu aimes cette histoire ! Merci pour ton gentil commentaire, ça fait plaisir :) Trucider Scorpius ? lol moi je l'ai toujours adoré ce petit, c'est amusant! Ahh, tu sais que Josh a beaucoup de succès auprès des lecteurs de cette fic? Sinon je n'en dirais pas plus pour la suite si ce n'est que tu n'as pas tord en disant que les femmes sont dangereuses et que Rose ne fait pas exception à la règle ;)

- Ombrine : Salut toi :) Et bien tu verras que Rose est pleine de ressources n'est-ce pas? N'est-elle pas la fille de Ron et Hermione ? Quand à Scorpius...mon pauvre biquet... Mais rassure-toi, j'adore les happy ends!

- Ju : C'est sympa d'avoir finalement laissé un com'! Merci bien! J'espère que tu as aimé ce dernier chapitre.

- Alavia: Je t'ai sentie frustrée dans ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a "tirée de "l'ignorance" pour quelques heures ;)

Encore merci et à la prochaine!


	25. Un Parfum de Haine

**Coucou ! Voici le nouveau chapitre! Bon, comme d'hab je n'en suis pas contente mais je poste quand même en grande feignasse que je suis, j'ai pas envie de tout le reprendre (honte à moi)... **

**C'est déjà le 25ème, j'en reviens pas ! Merci à vous de lire cette histoire! Rar à la fin, comme d'hab**

* * *

><p><strong>Un parfum de haine<strong>

_Cracher des mots d'amour,  
><em>_Sur celui que l'on aime,  
><em>_Verser dans son discours,  
><em>_Un parfum de haine… (*)_

Quand Morgan Nott arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il trouva ses deux amis l'un en face de l'autre, avachis dans les canapés devant un bon feu de cheminée.  
>Scorpius et Josh avaient l'air abattus comme si tous les malheurs du monde leurs étaient tombés dessus. Le blond avait l'œil vitreux, un verre dans la main et on devinait à la couleur du liquide que ce n'était pas une simple Bierraubeurre. Le brun quant à lui, fixait le foyer sans vraiment le voir, les bras croisés et les pieds chaussés sur le fauteuil, chose que Josh n'aurait jamais fait en temps normal.<p>

- Eh bien dit donc ! S'exclama Morgan avec sa délicatesse habituelle. On dirait qu'on vous a descendu de la croix !

Flint leva la tête et lui lança un regard torve avant de retourner à la contemplation de la cheminée Scorpius lui, se contenta de porter son verre à sa bouche et finir d'un trait son verre de Whisky Pur Feu.  
>Le gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard s'installa avec ses amis et perdit son air amusé. Il attendit patiemment un bon quart d'heure avant que l'un des deux n'ouvre la bouche.<p>

- Je crois que je viens d'avoir la relation amoureuse la plus courte de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Lâcha finalement Josh d'un air sombre, toujours en regardant fixement le feu.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je viens de me faire plaquer par Jonch, et bien proprement.

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

Josh gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise de devoir raconter toute l'histoire devant Scorpius. Le blond avait l'air assez mal, il était inutile d'en rajouter. Malheureusement, Morgan attendait ses explications, alors il se lança finalement.

- Rose sait tout pour Scorpius. Alice fait un transfert et croit que je suis une mauvaise graine moi aussi…

- La rouquine a tout découvert ? S'inquiéta Nott.

- Non ! Trancha Scorpius d'une voix assurée, sortant de son mutisme. C'est impossible. Personne n'a rien dit. Il doit y avoir autre chose… J'ai dû la blesser, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

La voix de Josh se fit plus ferme :

- Scorpius. Arrête de te voiler la face. Ce qu'Alice m'a dit était très clair. Et si elle n'avait pas compris la vérité, c'est moi qui ai mis les pieds dans le plat involontairement. Ajouta-t-il en baissant d'un ton.

Le blond le toisa.

- Comment elles auraient pu tout découvrir ? C'est absolument impossible !

- J'en sais rien. Souffla son interlocuteur en levant la main, agacée.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles seul le feu et ses crépitements donnèrent signe de vie. Puis Morgan qui n'était pas connu pour sa grande patience, demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire alors ?

- Rien. Croassa Josh, désabusé.

- Il faut que je parle à Rose ! S'écria Scorpius.

Ses amis se lancèrent un regard. Chacun d'eux pensait la même chose. Même si la combativité de Scorpius les impressionnait, ils doutaient qu'elle ne serve à quelque chose. Weasley était peut-être un peu naïve mais pas stupide. Si vraiment elle avait tout découvert, Scorpius ne pourrait certainement jamais recoller les morceaux. A cet instant, aucun n'osait lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

- Tin'. On est mal barrés tous les trois. Entre vous deux et moi qui patauge dans la semoule avec Hailey.

- Hailey ? Grommela Scorpius.

- La Serdaigle. Traduisit Josh.

- T'es encore là-dessus ? S'étonna le blond.

Morgan posa ses pieds sur la table basse devant lui en soupirant.

- J'aimerais bien être dessus, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas encore réussi…

S'il n'avait pas été aussi déprimé, Josh aurait pouffé de rire.

- C'est sûr que si tu lui dis ça… Commença Scorpius sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Tu es un porc ! Le coupa Flint. Pas étonnant qu'une fille aussi délicate ne veuille pas de toi !

Il se redressa et lui balança un coussin à la figure.

- Désolé les mecs, mais vous êtes mal placés pour me donner des leçons. En attendant je vais tout faire pour que cette petite poulette me tombe dans les bras !

Morgan les quitta ensuite en chantonnant, ses deux amis poussèrent un soupir en chœur. Nott était irrécupérable!

* * *

><p>Rose remonta la pente douce en respirant fortement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de sport. En fait, elle n'en avait pratiquement jamais fait, songeait-elle en réajustant son écharpe pour qu'elle lui couvre bien le visage.<p>

Armée de la cape d'invisibilité de son cousin, elle traversait la cour de l'école. Elle avait pris le vêtement au cas où elle croiserait Malefoy, elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de l'affronter. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à leur future confrontation même si elle tentait avec amertume de se rassurer en se disant que Scorpius ne viendrait jamais lui parler. Son dernier colis avait été clair, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.  
>En attendant, elle était soulagée de ne pas l'avoir vu. Albus lui avait gentiment prêté sa cape pour qu'elle puisse aller et venir comme elle voulait dans les couloirs, mais aussi pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas la risée de tout le château et n'alimentait pas non plus toutes les conversations.<p>

Son cousin avait en effet plusieurs fois tenté de la faire revenir en cours, mais Rose s'était débrouillée comme une cheffe pour ingurgiter des bonbons éclabouillant au bon moment, c'est-à-dire, quelques minutes avant que l'infirmière ne pénètre dans sa chambre. Certes, elle ne se sentait pas bien pendant quelques instants après, mais il lui suffisait de manger un autre bonbon pour inhiber les effets du premier. Rose adorait les découvertes de ses oncles. Elle avait même réussit à convaincre celle-ci de lui donner son autorisation pour qu'elle reste dans sa chambre et ne passe pas ses jours de « maladie » à l'infirmerie.  
>Des vacances à l'insu de tous. Ça aurait été un vrai bonheur si elle ne pensait pas sans arrêt à Scorpius ou si elle n'avait pas envie de pleurer comme une madeleine à chaque secondes qui passait. Ces derniers temps, elle devenait folle à force de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Ses nerfs l'avaient lâchée, alors Albus lui avait fait remarquer qu'avec la cape, elle ne risquait rien et que le grand air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il avait voulu venir avec elle mais elle avait refusé, prétextant qu'elle n'en aurait pas pour longtemps. C'était plutôt qu'elle avait sans cesse quelqu'un sur le dos depuis sa découverte et qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Qu'on lui foute la paix, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait mais ça, Al ne semblait pas le concevoir. Il lui apportait toujours à manger alors qu'elle n'avait pas faim, la forçait à ingurgiter son repas avec des regards sévères. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs disputés plusieurs fois à ce sujet, son cousin pouvant être très insistant parfois. C'est grâce à cette qualité qu'il avait réussi à apprendre le fin mot de l'histoire avec Scorpius. Rose avait bien entendu limité les détails lors de son récit et elle s'en était félicitée en voyant la réaction de son cousin. Albus s'était transformée en une sorte de taureau mugissant, menaçant de tout casser dans sa chambre. Elle avait dû négocier avec lui pour qu'il n'aille pas refaire le portrait de Scorpius, bien que l'idée puisse paraitre alléchante, Rose était incapable de souhaiter du mal au blond. Elle était encore bien trop amoureuse pour ça.<p>

En passant sous les arcades dans la cour du château, elle croisa McLaggen qui fanfaronnait en discutant avec l'un de ses amis.

- Elle me fait trop craquer. Je vais tout faire pour avoir cette fille ! Disait le Gryffondor avec un air solennel.

- Tiens donc, qui est l'heureuse élue ? Se demanda Rose en s'arrêtant près des garçons.

- Elle me plait trop cette Rose Weasley, avec son petit air de première de la classe…

La rousse sursauta. Alors là, il pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil bien profond celui-là ! Elle avait déjà donné ! Plus de petit-ami pour le restant de ses jours ! Elle finirait seule et célibataire, comme la vieille tante de son père qui sentait le renfermé. Elle laissa couler une larme et commença à s'éloigner. Elle avait eu sa dose de joueurs de quidditch sans cervelle. Les mecs étaient tous des connards ! Sauf son papa et son cousin Al, Oh et son frère aussi, et ses cousins bien évidemment… Bref excepté les hommes de sa famille, Rose décrétait désormais que les garçons étaient une espèce perverse et malsaine, à éviter à tout prix. Les filles qui tombaient dans leurs filets étaient jeunes et stupides ! Elle, avait dû affronter la dure réalité bien trop tôt, mais elle remerciait Scorpius pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur la cruauté de la vie ! Ca aussi, elle tentait de se le dire pour se remonter le moral, jusque-là, elle n'avait pas trouvé que ça marchait, mais elle ne désespérait pas !

- Malefoy te laissera pas faire. Rigola l'ami de McLaggen.

Rose frissonna et se dépêcha de fuir les deux garçons, sa promenade à l'extérieur n'avait que trop duré.

- T'es conscient qu'il attaque tous ceux qui approchent Weasley à moins de deux mètres ?

- Malefoy est un abruti. Weasley est trop bien pour lui. Elle va vite s'en rendre compte. Quand ce sera le cas, elle tombera bien vite dans mes bras ! Affirma McLaggen avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

><p>Si Rose pensait devenir folle, elle n'était pas la seule. Scorpius, de plus en plus irritable, aboyait sur quiconque lui adressait désormais la parole. Même ses camarades de l'équipe de Serpentard, s'étaient fait méchamment rembarrer par le blond lors de l'entrainement de quidditch. Seul Josh bravait tous les dangers et osait lui dire ce qu'il pensait.<p>

- Tu m'emmerdes Scorpius. C'est quand même pas de ma faute, tout ce qui t'arrive !

- Oh oui, je l'attendais celle-là. « Je te l'avais bien dit ». C'est ça ? Grommela le blond.

- Mais non. Soupira son ami en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Arrêtes d'être con. T'es sur les nerfs là…

- Normal non ?

- Bien sûr… Mais tu vas tout expliquer à Rose et peut-être que ça va s'arranger. Tenta Josh. Ca ne sert à rien de nous sauter à la gorge sans arrêt !

- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi détendu. Répondit sombrement l'autre.

Josh haussa les épaules et se retint de dire qu'il était loin d'être aussi détendu qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais Scorpius semblait tellement à fleur de peau qu'il trouvait inutile de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Quelques jours plus tard, Scorpius mâchonnait sans savourer un morceau de brioche pour son petit déjeuner. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine, presque deux, qu'il n'avait pas vu Rose. Il avait essayé de lui parler par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables mais rien à faire. Le blond était plus que jamais persuadé qu'elle s'était exilée hors du château. Scorpius était fatigué. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il dormait mal et il stressait comme un fou de se retrouver en face de Rose. Il avait préparé des tas de discours, s'était imaginé de nombreux scénarios, mais rien de l'avait pour autant préparé à voir la rousse débarquer comme une fleur dans la grande salle en ce jeudi matin.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et son souffle s'accéléra. Il observa Rose avec une minutie proche de l'adoration et la regarda s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, dos à lui. Il avait espéré capter un regard, une expression, mais la rousse l'avait royalement ignoré et son visage paraissait froid comme la glace. Potter s'installa en face d'elle et comme à son habitude depuis quelques jours, il toisa Scorpius.

Le blond hésita quant à l'attitude à adopter. Devait-il tenter de parler à Rose tout de suite ? Au beau milieu de la Grande Salle ? Ou valait-il mieux attendre un peu ?

Sur les conseils de Josh, Scorpius patienta jusqu'à la fin du petit déjeuner et tenta d'intercepter Rose dans les couloirs. Quand il l'appela par derrière, il la vit accélérer le pas pour gagner sa classe. Potter fut le seul à se retourner et marcher vers lui.

- Fous lui la paix, elle a pas envie de te parler ! Répliqua sèchement le brun.

Il disparut avant que Scorpius ne puisse prononcer quelque chose.

Le jeune homme se retrouva totalement perdu dans le couloir, incapable de savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire pour enfin interagir avec Rose. A contrecœur, il se rendit à son prochain cours en songeant qu'il pourrait parler à la rousse le soir même, en potions. Ils étaient toujours partenaires après tout.

Malheureusement, les choses ne se passèrent pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Le professeur de sortilège les laissant sortir en retard, les Gryffondors étaient déjà rentrés en classe de potions lorsque les Serpentards arrivèrent. Scorpius constata avec peine que Rose ne s'était pas installée à sa place habituelle mais au fond de la classe, sur une table ordinairement vide de toute présence humaine.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer un filtre de Luminus ! S'écria joyeusement le professeur Ars en écrivant au tableau. Ouvrez votre manuel page 104 et allez chercher les ingrédients, on se dépêche !

Il passa rapidement entre les tables et s'étonna de voir Rose et Scorpius seuls à leur table.

- Un problème Miss Weasley ? Vous êtes encore contagieuse ? Demanda Ars.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle répondit néanmoins :

- Non professeur.

- Tant mieux. Alors retournez vous asseoir à votre place, à coté de Mr Malefoy. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour réaliser ce filtre ô combien épatant !

Le cœur de Scorpius faillit sortir de sa poitrine quand Rose balança violemment son sac sur la table à côté de lui avant de s'asseoir. Le jeune Malefoy se tourna vers elle pour lui parler mais elle avait déjà disparu dans l'armoire à ingrédients avec les autres élèves.

Quand elle revint avec une plante en pot et des membranes de chauve-souris frites, il saisit l'opportunité de lui parler :

- Tu vas bien ?

Il était totalement conscient de la stupidité de sa question mais il ne savait tellement pas quoi dire… Rose semblait si fermée, il avait tellement peur qu'elle le déteste à tout jamais.  
>Elle lâcha un rire sourd, méprisant, avant de répondre froidement:<p>

- A merveille.

Très mal à l'aise, Scorpius gigota sur sa chaise et attrapa le bocal de membranes pour se donner contenance. Ne sachant quoi dire, il décida de faire comme si la conversation insolite (puisqu'elle avait amenée Josh à massacrer la bibliothèque) entre Josh et Londubat n'avait jamais eu lieu, ou du moins, qu'il n'était pas au courant.

- Il parait que tu étais malade…

Rose ne répondit pas et pourfendit la tige de la plante avec une aiguille pour en récolter du pur jus. Pauvre plante. Songea le blond.

La jeune femme semblait furieuse et ses oreilles étaient d'une belle couleur rouge.

- Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Tenta maladroitement de reprendre Scorpius en se rapprochant du centre de la table.

Rose laissa tomber l'aiguille qu'elle tenait dans la main sur le pupitre et lâcha alors :

- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Malefoy.

- Mais je ne…

- Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi, alors s'il te plait, exauce-moi et coupe ces _putains_ de membranes en petits bouts au lieu de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit !

Scorpius s'empara de la main de sa camarade et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Siffla Rose en retirant sa main immédiatement.

Il essaya tout de même :

- Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu m'as envoyé cette lettre…

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! S'étrangla-t-elle en balançant le jus dans le chaudron.

- Rose, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Pas de réponse. Elle continuait à manipuler les ingrédients avec vitesse et dextérité.

- Si tu ne me dis rien comment je peux m'améliorer ? Plaida-t-il en espérant de tout son cœur que Rose lui expliquerait le nœud du problème, et que celui-ci n'était pas celui auquel il pensait.

Après tout, il y avait encore un espoir pour qu'il y ait un simple quiproquo. Peut-être pouvait-il s'en sortir avec un petit tour de passe-passe pour éviter de révéler la dure vérité à Rose. Il avait une théorie comme quoi Potter avait réussi à convaincre Rose de sa malhonnêteté. Si elle s'avérait exacte, il lui suffirait de prouver à la rousse que son cousin avait tort.

Il était à bout de nerfs. Il régnait dans la classe un boucan insupportable, il avait chaud, il était mal. Au bout de vingt minutes de cours à tenter de parler avec la rousse sans y arriver, il s'exclama, presque énervé :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu peux me le dire non ? Je suis ton copain merde !

Rose sursauta.

- Tu n'es rien ! Gronda-t-elle, en furie. Rien du tout ! Arrête de me parler ! Je veux que tu me foutes la paix tu entends ?!

Le blond resta bouche bée sur sa chaise. Il n'avait jamais vu Rose dans un tel état de rage.

Il ne pensa même pas qu'ils avaient de la chance que leur professeur ne les ait pas entendus avec tout ce vacarme.

Impuissant, il vit la rousse lui arracher des mains le couteau qu'il tenait ainsi que les membranes de chauve-souris qu'il avait sorties du bocal. Elle se mit à les couper n'importe comment avec frénésie et évidemment, le couteau ricocha et entama son doigt.

- Et merde ! Couina Rose.

Scorpius se pencha vers elle dans l'intention de l'aider.

- Fais voir. Souffla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Il détestait voir Rose comme ça. Il voulait la voir sourire et rire, la savoir détendue et heureuse. Si elle se faisait du mal à cause de lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

- Ne me touche pas ! Clama-t-elle en faisant un bond en arrière.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Rose… Bébé… Souffla-t-il avec désespoir en se relevant.

La rousse l'ignora et sortit de la classe sans préambule.

Scorpius, au bord des larmes, prit tout de même le temps de prévenir le professeur qu'elle s'était blessée et quitta la classe à son tour pour la rejoindre. Il la trouva à quelques pas de là, dans les toilettes des filles. Elle mit de l'eau sur sa coupure et la referma bien vite avec sa baguette.

Elle se retourna et sursauta de peur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Scorpius. Elle était si triste et énervée que le miroir derrière elle se brisa à la seule force de sa magie.

- Rose, il faut que tu m'écoutes, s'il te plait… Pria le blond en s'approchant.

- Arrête d'essayer de me parler ! J'ai été claire nan ? Fais comme avant, ignore-moi ! C'est tout ce que je te demande, c'est quand même pas compliqué pour toi non ?

Scorpius, dépassé par la situation et totalement déboussolé de voir sa petite-amie dans cet état, essaya tout d'abord de s'expliquer, mais Rose ne le laissait pas en placer une. Le jeune homme ne savait comment agir face à une fille au bord de l'hystérie. Il tenta la douceur, fit mine de s'énerver, joua au mec mature qui veut discuter, mais aucun de ces comportements ne persuadait Rose de l'écouter plus de deux minutes. Visiblement, elle ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture et c'est pour ça que le jeune homme insistait tant. Il savait que s'il la laissait partir comme ça, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de lui parler. Malheureusement la discussion tournait en rond, Scorpius ne cessait de dire à Rose de l'écouter, elle clamait qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir ni l'entendre.

Il se trouvait ridicule, il ne savait même pas comment formuler des explications convaincantes. Ah elle était belle l'élocution légendaire des Serpentards ! Le blond réalisa qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de cacher quelque chose à Rose. Elle était loin d'être stupide et méritait la vérité. Au bout d'un moment, prenant vraiment son courage à deux mains avec la ferme intention de tout lui avouer de A à Z, il prit son inspiration et ouvrit la bouche avec assurance mais Rose le coupa et cassa sa résolution dans l'œuf.

- OK, on va la faire courte ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule. Tu vois, j'ai fini par comprendre ! J'en ai mis du temps, hein ? Heureusement que tu m'as aidée ! Inutile de continuer à jouer ton petit jeu maintenant !

- S'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Il faut vraiment que tu me laisses tout t'expliquer…

- Pour quoi faire ? Hein ? Cria-t-elle. Tu vas encore me mentir et me dire ce qui te plaît chez moi ? Je ne sais pas danser ! Je n'ai aucune conversation ! Je suis coincée ! Je ne suis pas belle, pas drôle ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi ! Alors vas-y ! Mens-moi encore !

Elle trépignait, tremblait. Son visage était rouge et des larmes commençaient à inonder ses joues. Scorpius se trouva figé et impuissant devant un tel spectacle. Rose n'avait toujours pas pris confiance en elle, ça le rendait malade de constater comment elle se dépréciait.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Balbutia-t-il bêtement. Tout ce que je sais c'est que quand tu me regardais avec…ce regard...

- Et maintenant ? Je te regarde comment pauvre con ?! Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir ! Pleura-t-elle en tentant de le dépasser.

Il l'intercepta en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il pensait que son contact l'apaiserait, au lieu de ça il eut l'effet. Rose se dégagea violemment et pleura de plus en plus, elle avait même du mal à respirer.

- Lâche-moi !

Il desserra son emprise immédiatement et aperçu alors à sa droite une tête brune aux cheveux indisciplinés.

La situation n'était déjà pas assez dramatique, il avait fallu qu'Al Potter ramène sa fraise.

- Ça va pas vous deux ? Grogna-t-il. On vous entend à l'autre bout du couloir !

Plongé dans sa dispute avec Rose, Scorpius n'avait même pas entendu que la cloche avait sonné. Le cours était terminé et quelques curieux commençaient à s'agglutiner devant l'entrée des toilettes. Rose ne perdit pas de temps et sortit en laissant son cousin avec Malefoy, indifférente à leurs sorts respectifs.

Les menaces de Morgan et Josh ainsi que celles - ô combien surprenantes – des deux Londubat eurent vite fait de disperser les élèves et Scorpius se retrouva bien vite seul avec Potter.

Le brun était vert de rage, il n'avait pas voulu attaquer Malefoy devant sa cousine mais celle-ci partie, il l'empoigna par le col en s'écriant :

- Toi ! Je sais ce que tu as fait à ma cousine ! Je vais t'en coller une !

Scorpius ne se défendit même pas. Ses nerfs lâchèrent et il lâcha sanglots en criant :

- Eh ben vas-y ! Vas-y !

Il ferma les yeux et attendit la sentence, mais rien n'arriva. Stupéfait de voir Malefoy aussi mal, le brun avait abaissé son poing. Il fixait Scorpius avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il venait de la quatrième dimension et sortit des toilettes des filles à grandes enjambées, sans un mot supplémentaire.

Scorpius, lui, se laissa tomber à terre contre un mur et prit sa tête sentre ses mains. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, deux bras le soulevèrent et, tel un légume, il se laissa accompagner à son prochain cours par son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Scorpius passa le restant de la semaine à essayer d'entrer en contact avec Rose mais se efforts étaient vains. Rose fuyait, le menaçait de lui jeter des sorts, ou Potter et ses amis faisaient barrage. Les seules fois où il parvenait à l'approcher, elle se mettait dans une colère noire et il était impossible pour le blond de tenter de s'expliquer. Totalement désemparé, Scorpius ne savait plus quoi faire et perdait petit à petit espoir de recoller les morceaux avec Rose. Il ne voulait qu'arranger les choses, mais elle ne lui en laissait même pas l'occasion. Il avait tout tenté, même de convaincre Albus Potter de le laisser aller voir Rose dans sa chambre, mais le brun s'était montré ferme et catégorique. Scorpius était étonné qu'en sachant tout, il ne lui ait pas déjà lancé un sort, cela dit, Rose lui manquait tellement que le reste lui importait peu. Il allait devenir fou si la situation continuait à trainer de la sorte.<p>

Morgan l'avait poussé à aller à son entrainement de quidditch et Josh avait même fait l'effort de venir les voir pour l'encourager. Scorpius se demandait comment il faisait pour tenir le coup. Après tout, Londubat refusait tout autant de lui parler. Quand le blond y pensait, il se sentait encore plus mal. Il avait tout foiré. Il n'était ni un bon petit-ami, ni un bon ami, encore moins un bon Serpentard.

L'entrainement s'était avéré être catastrophique pour Scorpius qui n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça. Après celui-ci, il passa le restant de la journée à errer dans le château, en réfléchissant.

Il décida de sauter l'heure du repas et pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle commune vers 20h30 en ce samedi soir. Perdu dans ses pensées. Comme souvent, de nombreux serpentards le saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Il serra la main de quelques uns et s'approcha de deux de ses équipiers de quidditch ainsi que de Mulciber qui s'entrainait à lancer un sort sur un première année apeuré.

- Si un préfet te voit… Souffla le blond, désabusé.

- J'ai payé Dan une petite fortune.S'exclama ce dernier en désignant le petit. Nous avons établi un contrat sérieux et en plus, ce n'est pas un sort dangereux !

- Pour quelle matière c'est ?

- Métamorphose. Depuis la quatrième année, je suis incapable de changer un hérisson en pelote d'épingles. Si j'arrive à changer Dan en canari, les ASPICS sont dans la poche.

Scorpius hocha la tête en silence.

- Bon courage alors. Dit-il finalement, les mains dans les poches.

Il tourna les talons avec l'intention de monter dans son dortoir, mais Mulciber le rappela pour lui parler quidditch.

- Ecoute Malefoy, je sais que t'as pas la frite en ce moment mais il faut vraiment que tu te concentres sur le prochain match parce que…

Il partit ensuite dans une logorrhée verbale concernant leurs futurs adversaires et les techniques qu'ils avaient mises en place pour les vaincre mais le blond s'en contrefoutait totalement. Le quidditch était en ce moment la dernière de ses préoccupations, il attendit cinq bonnes minutes puis, ne supportant plus la verve de Mulciber, il lui exposa calmement le fond de sa pensée :

- Tu as raison, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment et le prochain match, j'en ai mais alors rien à foutre.

Il savait qu'il prenait un risque et que la réaction d'Aaron pouvait être imprévisible. Pour éviter la crise, Scorpius partit presque en fuyant en direction des dortoirs.

Mulciber, n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, l'intercepta dans le couloir.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Gronda-t-il en lui posant une main ferme sur l'épaule. Tout Serpentard compte sur toi ! On est une équipe !

Scorpius voyait déjà venir l'habituel discours : « Un Serpent pour tous… ». Conneries.

- Si t'es pas capable de donner le meilleur de toi-même, tu ne mérites pas d'être dans l'équipe !

- Eh ben t'as qu'à me remplacer comme ça personne ne sera emmerdé ! S'énerva le blond.

Il pensait que la discussion serait close mais ce ne fut pas le cas et cela tourna rapidement à la dispute. Les noms d'oiseaux fusèrent et Scorpius finit par prendre congé de Mulciber en claquant violemment la porte de son dortoir au nez du capitaine.

Josh, qui lisait tranquillement dans son dortoir, poussa un soupir en songeant qu'il devrait avoir une petite discussion avec le capitaine de quidditch des Serpentards. Scorpius déraillait complètement en ce moment. Il devenait marteau à force de ne pas pouvoir parler à Weasley…

Scorpius ne lui adressa même pas la parole et s'allongea sur son lit.

Il resta là à regarder le plafond pendant plus de deux heures. Josh avait bien tenté de lui parler plusieurs fois mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le blond, prostré, s'était enfoncé dans un mutisme dévastateur.

Il était près de 23 heures quand une chouette frappa à la fenêtre du dortoir. Scorpius ne cilla même pas tandis que son camarade se levait pour prendre la lettre qu'elle apportait.

- C'est pour toi. Dit-il en lui tendant.

Le cœur serré, Scorpius l'ouvrit, espérant que ce soit une lettre de Rose, mais il ne reconnut pas l'écriture les pattes de mouche ondulées de l'expéditeur.

_En ce moment, Rose est dans la salle de bains des Préfets.  
><em>_Je suppose que tu connais le lieu, le mot de passe et le moyen d'entrer. Je ne t'ai rien dit.  
><em>_A. Potter  
><em>_  
><em>_PS : Cette lettre s'autodétruira quand tu auras fini de la lire, ne me prends pas pour une truffe !_

Effectivement, le parchemin partit en fumée à peine la lecture achevée. Scorpius retrouva sa langue et expliqua à Josh ce qu'il allait faire. Il courut alors en direction de la salle de bains des Préfets. Par chance, il ne croisa aucun surveillant dans les couloirs en cette heure tardive et s'arrêta devant la porte sans problème. Naturellement, il fallait être un peu ingénieux pour forcer la porte à s'ouvrir alors que quelqu'un occupait la salle de bains, mais le mot de passe et le graissage de pattes au tableau qui montait la garde depuis des années sans contrepartie aucune, finit par porter ses fruits, et un cliquetis salvateur se fit assez vite entendre. Scorpius pouvait être très persuasif parfois.

Prudemment, il pénétra dans la pièce à la lumière tamisée. Il ne vit pas Rose tout de suite. Il entendait juste des clapotis et se risqua à jeter un œil dans l'immense baignoire. Il vit une masse rose totalement émergée. La Gryffondor semblait faire des allers-retours dans la baignoire, la tête sous l'eau. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du bassin, elle revint à la surface pour reprendre sa respiration, elle se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit lentement. Scorpius eut le temps de voir qu'ils étaient rougeoyant, même si Rose était trempée, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle avait pleuré, et certainement pendant un bon moment. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se mit en colère et recommença à pleurer, le mélange des deux était assez troublant.

- Toi ?! Dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle se leva, sortit de la baignoire et Scorpius cru que son cœur allait transpercer sa poitrine. Voir Rose nue lui rappelait leur Saint-Valentin et le bonheur parfait qu'il avait alors éprouvé. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique. Il ne put profiter longtemps de la vue car elle se rua sur une serviette et s'enroula dedans. Elle commença à faire des gestes rapides pour se sécher en étouffant ses sanglots, elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas l'entendre, elle allait retourner dans son dortoir mais lui, voulait comprendre. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Il espérait que personne ne lui ai parlé de son plan mais il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu… Rassemblant son courage, il s'approcha d'elle et murmura en effleurant l'épaule dénudée de la rousse :

- Rose…

- Ne me touche pas ! Siffla-t-elle en faisant un bond en arrière.

Elle se mit dos à lui et enfila un gros pantalon de survêtement en guise de pyjama, elle laissa glisser la serviette par terre et Scorpius déglutit en apercevant son dos nu et ses cheveux bouclés atteignant sa chute de reins. Elle revêtit ensuite un haut.

- Rose, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! S'écria-t-il alors qu'elle ramassait sa serviette.

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe ! Tu sais très bien ! J'ai reçu ton colis !

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Quoi ? Quel colis…

- Oh ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas ! Cria-t-elle en pleurant. Arrête de mentir maintenant et dis-moi pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça hein ? Pourquoi tu me traites comme ça ?! Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la vérité en face ?

Rose secoua la tête en étouffant un nouveau sanglot et le contourna pour sortir mais il l'attrapa par le poignet et lança :

- La vérité c'est que je t'aime !

- Arrête ! Cria-t-elle en se détournant. Tu n'as jamais aimé personne hormis toi-même ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de…

Chacun de ses mots étaient comme des coups de poignards dans le cœur du garçon. Rose ne put terminer sa phrase, elle reprit son souffle et dit avec colère.

- Ca ne t'as pas suffit de te servir de moi il faut que tu m'humilies encore plus ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu ton colis ! Pas la peine de te donner la peine de tout m'expliquer !

Scorpius blêmit. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de colis ?

- Mais… de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il. Quel colis ?

- LE COLIS QUE TU M'AS ENVOYE ! Tu croyais que je l'aurais au petit déjeuner mais tu as raté ton coup ! Je l'ai eu en arrivant dans ma chambre quand je suis rentrée de la salle sur demande !

- Mais…mais Rose, je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de colis ! Quelqu'un a voulu nous faire une mauvaise blague…

Il espérait s'en sortir avec un nouveau mensonge, il voulait par-dessus tout que Rose cesse de pleurer, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et sentir son petit cœur battre sous sa poitrine. Mais la rousse n'était pas dupe.

- Tu es monstrueux ! Ca t'amuse de me torturer?! Tu sais très bien que personne n'a pu y avoir accès à part toi ! Cria-t-elle-en se rapprochant de la porte.

Scorpius, dans la panique, se jeta sur elle et la plaqua contre le mur, l'obligeant à l'écouter. Seulement cette position si proche d'elle ne l'aida pas à exercer correctement ses talents d'orateur.

- Avoir accès à quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as reçu exactement ? Dit-il en s'emparant des poignets de Rose pour l'empêcher de prendre sa baguette.

- Tu le sais très bien, ne m'oblige pas à le dire ! Couina-t-elle, bouleversée.

- Qu'est ce que tu as reçu ? S'énerva Scorpius.

- TES SOUVENIRS !

- Mes… mes souvenirs ? Souffla le blond, prit de panique.

Il les avait tous rangés dans sa pensine pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience quand il était avec Rose.

- OUI TES SOUVENIRS ! QUAND TU TE SERVAIS DE MOI POUR ATTEINDRE AL ! QUAND TU ME CRITIQUAIS ! QUAND TU TE TAPAIS PARKINSON ! CA TE REVIENT MAINTENANT ?! Cria Rose en se débattant.

- Rose ! Je…

- J'aurais du savoir, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, qu'un type comme toi s'intéresse à moi ! Murmura-t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Mais j'avais envie d'y croire… J'avais envie de croire que pour une fois, j'allais pouvoir vivre comme toutes les filles normales… Mais jamais je…

- Rose ! La coupa Scorpius, d'une main, il tenta d'essuyer les larmes de la rousse, ne supportant plus de la voir pleurer. Je… au début, c'est vrai, je voulais juste énerver Potter, mais j'ai fini par me prendre à mon propre piège, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Elle le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

- Je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi. Je ne voulais pas te quitter, j'avais peur que tu me rejettes si tu apprenais la vérité, alors je ne t'ai rien dis et j'ai continué à sortir avec toi…

Rose ne disait rien, elle cherchait à reprendre sa respiration et contrôler ses violents hauts le cœur.

- J'étais sincère quand je t'ai fait l'amour, je ne mentais pas quand je t'embrassai. Je t'aime Rose, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

Rose était trop bouleversée pour dire quelque chose. Elle ne bougeait plus. Scorpius se rapprocha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa avec tendresse, c'était un baiser fiévreux, dans lequel il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de savourer les lèvres de Rose, car elle le repoussa vivement et le gifla sans ménagements.

Il resta planté là, à la regarder lancer un accio sur ses affaires dont elle s'empara. Elle ouvrit la porte et, juste avant de la refermer, lança froidement :

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre...<strong>

Et oui, c'est très cliché mais j'aime le cliché … J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu(e)s. J'ai longuement hésité à couper après le message d'Albus mais je me suis dit que ce serait trop cruel pour les lecteurs, et puis c'est un peu pour me faire pardonner de l'attente entre les chapitres.

Sinon petit Scorpius est devenu grand et commence à comprendre les conséquences de ses actes^^ Que d'émotions...

(*) Comme toi de Najoua Belyzel

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic de près ou de loin et à la prochaine !

RAR du chapitre 24 : Merci pour vos commentaires ! C'est très sympa et ça fait toujours aussi plaisir ! J'aime deviser avec vous sur les chapitres ^

Ju : Hihi tu as tout compris, je suis une grande sadique ! Je suis aussi sadique que Scorpius est manipulateur^^ Mais c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime XD Non plus franchement, déjà que l'histoire est très prévisible, il faut bien mettre un peu de piment lol. Josh n'a pas été trop présent dans ce chapitre, j'essaierai de plus le mettre en scène dans le prochain ) !

Ombrine : Lol Euh, oui, tu n'imagines pas que je vais laisser cet amour de petit Scorpius malheureux ! Enfin qui sait, maintenant tout est possible !

Caroline : J'espère que tu n'es pas morte d'impatience lol. Je ne sais pas si tu appelles les disputes des « bons moments » mais si c'est le cas, tu vas aimer ce que j'ai prévu pour les chapitres suivants. Ah Josh *soupir exalté*, je l'aime ! Il faut que je trouve comment pimenter son histoire aussi… Va falloir que je me creuse la tête pour écrire la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

Marie-Caroline : Oh c'est gentil de me faire de la publicité auprès de tes proches, j'apprécie ^^ Je vois un peu Scorpius comme Drago, c'est-à-dire comme un pauvre garçon que la vie n'a pas épargné et qui l'a rendu méchant, alors qu'en fait il est adorable Josh lui a eu plus de chance de ce coté c'est pour ça qu'il est plus « gentil », c'est comme ça que je justifie la méchanceté de Scorpius, (bah oui parce qu'il est tout de même chou ce petit^^). J'espère que la suite vous plaira !


	26. La Rencontre

**Hello, malgré un bon mal de tête, j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre ce soir! Me voilà bien fière de moi pour le coup ! **

**Bonne lecture, rar à la fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Rencontre <strong>

Scorpius se laissa lamentablement glisser le long du mur de la salle de bain. Les larmes affluèrent à ses joues et il ne chercha même pas à les empêcher de couler. Cette fois, c'était bel et bien fini. Rose ne voudrait certainement plus de lui et ça le désespérait. Maintenant que la jeune femme était partie furieuse, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Ses pensées se bousculaient et il se rendait à présent compte que les semaines qu'il avait passées avec elle avaient été une bouffée d'air pur dans son existence.

Peu demandeur à être surprit dans la salle de bains alors qu'il n'était pas préfet, Scorpius sortit de la pièce, sans trop savoir où aller. Naturellement, il se dirigea vers le repaire des serpents mais ce n'est que quelques couloirs plus loin qu'il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas traverser la salle commune, les joues encore baignées de larmes, comme une fillette. Il rentra donc dans les premières toilettes qu'il trouva pour se mouiller le visage et se donner un air plus convenable. Lorsqu'il releva la tête du lavabo, il sursauta, s'apercevant grâce au miroir que Mimi Geignarde était juste derrière lui, la tête pratiquement collée (si le terme pouvait s'appliquer pour un fantôme) à son épaule.

- Le beau Scorpius Malefoy. Dit-elle avec sa voix si aigue. Je me promenais dans un conduit d'évacuation quand j'ai entendu des pas…

Ce n'était pas trop le moment pour avoir une conversation avec elle. Scorpius ne voulait pas se faire importuner maintenant, il avait juste envie d'être seul pour pouvoir pleurer tout son saoul avant de rejoindre sa salle commune. Malgré son débarbouillage, les larmes ne cessaient pas d'affluer et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges. Il traversa les toilettes des filles avec l'intention de les quitter mais il se fit traverser par le fantôme.

- Attends. Couina Mimi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grogna le garçon mais le son qu'il émit ressemblait plus à un sanglot qu'à un grognement.

Le fantôme lui tourna autour, avidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Oohh… Ton père disait ça aussi.

- Mon… mon père ? S'étonna le blond.

- Quel petit garçon capricieux. Il revenait souvent, oh oui, il revenait souvent me voir… Tu es aussi blond que lui. Aussi beau, que lui.

Elle flottait à présent derrière lui d'une manière un peu étrange. Scorpius voyait dans le miroir qu'elle reluquait son postérieur. C'était plutôt rare dans ce genre de situation, mais il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Rose venait de le quitter, il avait pleuré comme jamais et en plus il fallait que Mimi vienne le mater outrageusement.

Elle avait toutefois piqué sa curiosité en lui parlant de son père. Le jeune homme avait beau jouer à l'homme fort, il aurait bien aimé être dans son salon en ce moment, assis dans son canapé avec lui. Il saurait trouver les mots, le conseiller, en tout cas, trouver des paroles qui le rassureraient. Puis Scorpius repensa que son père, puisqu'il s'agissait de Rose, ne serait peut-être pas si compatissant en fin de compte.

- Le beau blond avait des problèmes… _Il_ le tenait. Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Ton père avait peur. Il devait travailler pour lui. Et il n'y arrivait pas ! Termina-t-elle avec un rire presque hystérique.

Après s'être calmée, elle ajouta avec une voix très enjouée :

- Alors il venait là, de temps en temps !

Scorpius était totalement hébété, il avait du mal à faire le lien entre le comportement inquiétant du fantôme (tout le monde savait cependant que Mimi était un peu cinglée) et ce qu'il racontait. L'image de son père, pleurant dans les toilettes des filles, le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Son père était un roc et lui, une pauvre larve à présent. Qu'allait-il faire sans Rose ?

- Et toi… Scorpius ? Toi aussi tu pleures… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Reprit Mimi en recommençant à lui tourner autour comme s'il était une bête de foire.

Scorpius secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas se confier à cette fille !

- Peine de cœur ?

Il hocha la tête, silencieusement.

- Tu t'es fait larguer ?

Il se contenta d'acquiescer une nouvelle fois.

- Hum, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd ! Lança Mimi, et Scorpius soupira de frustration. Si seulement j'étais encore vivante…

Horrifié de la voir minauder ainsi, le blond prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit des toilettes le plus vite possible sous les rires du fantôme.

- Ce qu'ils peuvent être coincés ces garçons Malefoys. Conclut la fille en blanc avant de plonger dans la cuvettes d'un WC.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme traversa les couloirs, pénétra en vitesse dans sa salle commune et monta directement dans son dortoir. Quand il referma la porte, Josh, assis sur son lit un livre à la main, referma celui-ci d'un coup sec sans prendre le temps de marquer sa page. S'il n'avait pas été si bouleversé, Scorpius aurait remarqué ce détail et constaté que Josh l'attendait impatiemment.<p>

La boule au ventre, le blond se dirigea vers son lit. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas et étouffa un cri de désespoir dans son oreiller. A côté de son lit, son ami hésitait quant à l'attitude à adopter, n'arrivant pas à interpréter ses gestes. Scorpius pouvait tout aussi bien pousser un soupir de soulagement dans son oreiller que râler car il s'était fait chopper par le concierge… Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait lui ?

Finalement, le brun s'enquit avec simplicité :

- Alors ? Tu as pu voir Rose ?

En entendant la fatidique question, Scorpius tenta de reprendre courage et de cacher un sanglot.

- Elle me déteste. Souffla-t-il.

Il n'eut même pas le courage de regarder l'air affligé de Josh.

D'un coup de baguette, il ferma les rideaux de son lit puis se retourna sur le dos, laissant ses larmes dévaler les fins reliefs de son visage dans le silence le plus total.

Il entendit vaguement son ami repartir vers son lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, une bourrasque d'air envahit le dortoir et une odeur de tabac lui retourna l'estomac. La voix grave du brun s'éleva.

- Scorp… Ecoute, ça peut toujours s'arranger, regarde qui aurait pu penser que tu sortirais avec elle un jour…

Ça lui allait bien lui, de dire ça. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer, rien de ce que Rose lui avait dit, et le voilà qui cherchait à l'endormir avec d'écœurantes paroles de réconfortant ! Comme s'il avait besoin d'entendre ces choses-là ! Josh était aussi au fond du trou lorsque son ex l'avait largué, Scorpius se souvenait même lui avoir dit des choses dans ce genre-là. Est-ce-que tout s'était arrangé pour autant ? Bien sûr que non ! Et le blond savait pertinemment qu'avec ce qu'il avait fait, Rose ne se remettrait _jamais_ avec lui.

- C'est fini je te dis ! Elle ne veut plus me voir ! Grogna-t-il à travers les rideaux d'une voix chevrotante.

Pourquoi il le faisait parler ? C'était fini point ! Il avait tellement besoin d'être seul.

Il éclata en sanglots, se maudissant d'être aussi faible. Sans avoir posé de sort anti-bruit sur son lit en plus !

A peine une minute après, Josh s'octroya la liberté d'ouvrir un pan de rideau. Il s'assit sur le lit du blond qui s'était redressé contre le montant en bois, les genoux repliés, la tête dans les mains. Il lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule en cherchant quoi dire. Flint savait mieux que personne que dans ces moments-là, on avait envie d'être seul. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure solution. Il se souvenait, lui, d'un imbécile d'ami qui ne lui lâchait jamais la grappe et voulait le gaver à tout prix lorsque tout était parti en live avec Naïa. Il tendit un mouchoir au blond qui aurait eu une bonne note en Métamorphose si le sujet avait été de se changer en fontaine.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Peut-être qu'en parler soulagerait son camarade désemparé.

Scorpius hoquetait et respirait avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Josh ne l'avait jamais vu au fond du trou à ce point. Avec un soupir, il l'attrapa par l'épaule et l'écrasa contre sa poitrine, geste qu'il n'avait jamais fait en 7 ans d'amitié. Le blond, ne manifestant aucun signe de résistance, s'écroula lamentablement sur son ami tout en versant de chaudes larmes.

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? Insista Flint en ayant conscience de sa curiosité morbide.

- Je peux pas… Murmura désespérément Scorpius en mouillant les vêtements de son ami.

Il est vrai que le pauvre avait du mal à aligner deux mots. Malgré tout, il tenta de tout expliquer en bégayant comme un nouveau-né :

- Elle m'en veut…elle…elle m'en veut à mort. J'ai tout gâché… Je lui dis que je suis amoureux d'elle… Elle s'en… elle s'en fout !

Josh pensa bien qu'à la place de Rose, il s'en moquerait aussi. Scorpius s'attendait à quoi au juste ? A ce que sa belle lui tombe dans les bras ? Les filles n'étaient pas aussi idiotes tout de même ! Le jeune homme les savait très rancunières. Weasley derrière ses airs de gentille, ne devait pas être différente des autres.

- Et puis les souvenirs… sait tout… couché avec… boîte…

Le brun qui n'avait rien comprit de ses paroles incohérentes, tendit un autre mouchoir au blond et lui gratta doucement la tête.

- Chut, calme-toi. Souffla-t-il.

A ce moment, un immense vacarme retentit dans le couloir et Nott débarqua dans la pièce suivit du reste de la chambrée. Chargé de deux paniers renfermant de quoi faire le banquet de la classe, il se planta devant les deux amis et écarquilla les yeux. Voilà une image des plus étonnantes.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais bi Joshy d'amour ! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse du susnommé qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais qu'est ce tu racontes espèce de connard ? Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Si j'étais bi, une partie de ton anatomie pourrait déjà en témoigner.

Paul pouffa de rire.

- Oh il est bon !

Nott ne fit pas de commentaires sur Scorpius qui se cachait à présent dans le giron de Josh. Il posa les paniers par terre et sortit le met préféré du blond : la glace à la menthe, gardée fraiche grâce à un sort. Jeremy pendant ce temps, se penchait sur Scorpius qu'il croyait malade.

- Eh mec, ça va ? T'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

- Non il ne va pas bien, tien, file lui une glace. Ordonna Morgan en lui tendant un petit pot.

- La dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est de glace ! Contra Josh.

Si Morgan ne pensait qu'à s'empiffrer quand il n'allait pas bien, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

- Que dirait Rose si tu te laissais aller et prenais 15 kilos, hum ? Souffla Josh dans l'oreille de Scorpius qui tressaillit. Je ne pense pas que c'est à coup de glace que tu vas la reconquérir…

Cette remarque eut pour effet de donner un coup de pied aux fesses du blond qui se redressé, énervé.

- De toute façon elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi ! C'est mort !

- Elles disent toutes ça ! Regarde Yanis Abernaby, à chaque fois qu'elle couche avec moi, elle me dit que c'est la dernière fois ! Clama Morgan en ponctuant sa phrase d'un rire gras.

Paul et Jeremy eurent plus l'air gênés qu'amusés et ils portèrent leur attention sur la nourriture qu'ils stockèrent pour plus tard, ce n'était décidément pas le bon soir pour s'amuser.

- Merci de ton intervention Nott. Répliqua Josh en serrant les dents. Ecoute Scorp, ne te mine pas. Il faut juste laisser un peu de temps à Weasley…

- Arrête de dire ça, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

La mine affreuse, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et laissa son regard se poser sur le lac noir.

- OK, tu vas me raconter ça et on verra si la situation est aussi désespérée que tu le prétends. Ordonna Josh.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley remonta dans la tour de Gryffondor en furie et aboya le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Elle n'en revenait pas que Scorpius ait pu accéder à la salle de bains alors qu'elle était dedans. Alors n'importe quel élève pouvait en voir un autre à poil ? On n'était plus en sécurité nulle part ! Et en plus il avait fallu que le blond lui fasse ses yeux de chien battu ! Elle s'en voulait tellement de s'être mise à pleurer devant lui ! Elle qui voulait lui faire croire qu'elle allait très bien sans lui, c'était raté.<p>

Dans la salle commune silencieuse, elle remarqua Albus, Louis et Hugo qui étaient tous les trois penchés en avant au-dessus d'une table basse, avec l'attitude de conspirateurs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les trois ? Leur cria-t-elle dessus. Peu importe ! Allez vous coucher !

Et mettant elle-même ses paroles en application, elle monta dans son dortoir d'un pas décidé.

Hugo se tourna alors vers Albus en haussant les épaules :

- Tu crois que tu as bien fait ?

Le brun grimaça.

- Il fallait bien qu'ils s'expliquent. Déclara Louis.

- S'expliquer ? Tu rigoles ? Vu la tête de Rosie, Malefoy a du s'en prendre une ! Ricana Hugo qui ne croyait pas si bien dire.

La rousse paraissait plus énervée que malheureuse, mais au fond, il n'en était rien. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se mettre au lit. Alice et Sybille étaient elles aussi, couchées, l'une d'elle relisait des lettres et la seconde planchait sur un devoir en retard.

Rose revêtit rapidement son pyjama et se glissa dans ses draps pour s'effondrer une nouvelle fois.

- Rosie ! S'alarmèrent ses amies. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elle prit le temps de se moucher avant de répondre en pleurnichant :

- Scorpius est venu me voir ce soir.

- Quoi ? S'énerva Alice. Ce conna… Hum. Il t'a parlé ?

- Ouiii. Pleurnicha-t-elle. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, incrédules. Rose n'allait encore pas tomber dans le panneau !

- Rose… Tu es sûre que…

La jeune femme soupira. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Scorpius. Il lui envoyait des souvenirs pour rompre puis faisait celui qui n'en savait rien, continuant à être presque gentil et après, il lui avouait tout en disant qu'il s'était moqué d'elle mais qu'il l'aimait ? Quelle histoire de fou.

- Il avait l'air tellement sincère… Murmura-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas pas te faire avoir une deuxième fois ! Clama Sybille un peu durement.

- Il l'est peut-être. Supposa Alice.

Rose renifla bruyamment, avec la même grâce que son père, c'était bien la première fois depuis plusieurs jours qu'elle pouvait arriver à parler de ça avec calme. Petit à petit, c'est sûr, elle arriverait à faire son deuil de cette relation, mais Dieu que cela serait difficile…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il est peut-être tombé amoureux de toi, ça n'empêche pas qu'au début il a fait tout ça pour se moquer d'Al et toi…

- Si vous l'aviez vu… Il persistait à nier, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que j'avais bien reçu son colis. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait mentir avec un tel aplomb. Dit-elle en laissant encore échapper quelques larmes.

- Rosie, il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Déclara Sybille. Tu sais, des garçons, il y en a des centaines !

- Je sais, mais c'est pas aussi facile que ça. Et puis je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a envoyé ses souvenirs…

- Pour rompre évidemment ! S'écria Sybille. Ce type est un enfoiré de première qui n'a même pas assez de couilles pour te dire en face qu'il s'est foutu de ta gueule et qu'il veut maintenant arrêter son petit jeu ! Il n'y a aucune question à se poser !

Rose acquiesça en silence. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que Sybille avait raison, mais une minuscule petite voix lui disait que Scorpius Malefoy n'était pas le bel enfoiré qu'elle pensait. Comme au début de leur relation, elle imaginait que le blond était un personnage complexe, un être tout en contradiction, avec un conflit intérieur démentiel. Peut-être qu'elle le trouvait un peu taré en fait. Elle ne savait même plus. Après ce qu'il venait de faire, c'est sûr qu'il avait un gros problème dans sa tête.

Rose ne cessait de repenser à la vison de Scorpius et Parkinson, à leurs corps entremêlés. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte toute cette histoire de la tête, elle n'arrivait même plus à travailler correctement.

- Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. C'est déjà bien assez difficile de le croiser pendant les cours. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. On va tous faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et puis j'en ai assez de voir tout le monde s'attrister sur mon sort. Il y a bien pire quand même… Al n'arrête pas de me demander si je vais bien, ça me tape sur les nerfs ! Comme si je pouvais bien aller !

- C'est pas faux. Tu as raison, ça ne sert à rien de parler pour ne rien dire. C'est un peu Serpentard comme méthode, mais il vaut mieux ne plus en parler.

- Très bien, on va faire ça. Approuva la brune.

* * *

><p>- Mange ! Ordonna une nouvelle fois Josh au blond qui se trouvait en face de lui.<p>

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne faisait que picorer. Aujourd'hui encore, il jouait plus avec ses aliments qu'il ne les mangeait.

- Je-n'ai-pas-faim ! Grogna Scorpius en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Et bien force-toi ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas briller au prochain match de quidditch.

- Je m'en fiche de ce match !

- Je sais. Mais tu t'es engagé non ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais décider ou non de venir à tel ou tel match.

- Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire avec subtilité que je dois aller m'entrainer demain soir ?

- Le match est samedi prochain. Il faut que tu sois prêt sinon les Serpentards vont…

- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris. Râla Scorpius. Morgan a déjà tâté le terrain et je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas la tête à ça, mon remplaçant me remplacera très bien !

Josh grimaça, lui qui avait dit à Morgan de le laisser faire pour convaincre Scorpius de jouer le prochain match. Quel idiot. Il aurait dû savoir après plusieurs années d'amitié que Nott était un boulet !

- Scorpius je sais que tu es malheureux mais tous les Serpentards comptent sur toi, franchement, tu te vois assister au match dans les gradins sans y participer ?

- Non. Ronchonna le blond en saisissant son verre d'eau.

J- e ne te demande pas d'y participer, je te demande d'y réfléchir Scorp. Mulciber n'hésitera pas à te remplacer au prochain match et même au suivant. Il était furieux l'autre jour quand vous vous êtes disputés. Tu sais qu'il peut être une vrai teigne quand il veut.

- Humm.

- Tu veux continuer à jouer quand même ?

- Bof…

- Bon, changeons de sujet. Soupira Josh en voyant que le match était le dernier des soucis du blond. Rose.

- Quoi ? S'intéressa alors Scorpius.

Il tourna la tête de chaque côté pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait.

- J'ai réfléchis à ce que tu m'as raconté hier. Cette histoire de souvenirs.

- Et bien ? Demanda distraitement Scorpius en poussant son assiette encore pleine au centre de la table.

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé une seconde comment Rose a pu recevoir tout ça ?

Scorpius ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de répondre.

- Si bien sûr, mais au final qu'est ce que ça change ? Elle aurait certainement fini par tout découvrir… Que ça soit comme ça ou autrement…

Josh écarquilla les yeux. Scorpius était vraiment devenu un légume.

- Mais, tu ne te demandes pas ce qu'elle a pu voir ? Qui a envoyé tes souvenirs ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et se leva.

- Hof…

Il quitta ensuite la Grande Salle, non sans avoir jeté un long regard en direction de son ex petite-amie, assise dos à lui à la table des Gryffondors.

Josh resta longuement assis à savourer son déjeuner. Lui aussi jetait de petits regards à la table de Gryffondor, essayant de croiser le regard d'Alice mais cette tête de mule semblait faire exprès de ne pas le regarder.

Comme il ne pouvait pas compter sur Scorpius pour discuter, il se perdit dans ses propres pensées en réfléchissant à la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ami, c'était peut-être plus simple que de plancher sur la sienne. Weasley prétendait avoir reçu des souvenirs. Des souvenirs de Scorpius. Le blond n'avait pas l'air préoccupé par ce point mais ce n'était pas le cas de Josh qui avait bien l'intention d'explorer toutes les pistes, comme son ami l'avait fait pour découvrir qui était Joncheruine. Le brun avait plusieurs hypothèses quant à l'identité de la personne qui avait divulgué les souvenirs. Cela pouvait aussi bien être un détracteur de Scorpius qui voulait mettre Rose au courant des faits, ils étaient nombreux à ne pas aimer le blond dans les autres maisons. Ou alors quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas Weasley, mais la rousse était tellement gentille et passe-partout que Josh ne voyait pas qui aurait eu intérêt à lui faire ça. Bref c'était un vrai casse-tête. Il sursauta quand un veau se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de lui.

- Je viens de croiser Scorp. Ça a l'air d'aller mieux ! S'écria Morgan, tout joyeux.

Josh leva les yeux au ciel. Après tout ce temps, le brun se laissait encore avoir par l'attitude du blond. Comme s'il ne le connaissait pas ! Scorpius avait simplement réussit à paraitre un peu plus digne que la veille devant ses camarades de classe. Jamais le blond n'aurait voulu que quiconque puisse tirer parti de son physique ou son comportement pour se moquer de lui. Une fois de plus, il se réfugiait derrière son masque d'arrogance bienséante. Josh soupira.

* * *

><p>Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement pénibles pour Rose. Elle faisait tout pour montrer qu'il ne s'était rien passé mais il était difficile pour la jeune femme de jouer la comédie. Nerveuse, elle sentait le lourd regard de son ancien amant sur elle. Elle devenait paranoïaque, se disait-elle. Elle qui ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle du blond était servie, toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait au château lui posaient des tas de questions : « Il se passe quoi entre Malefoy et toi ? », « T'es toujours avec Malefoy ? », « Qui a largué qui ? », « C'est vrai qu'il a des origines communes avec les êtres de l'eau ? »…<p>

Rose ne supportait plus personne et encore moins Malefoy, qui à travers ces questions indépendantes de sa volonté, énervait la rousse.

Autre chose qu'elle trouvait insupportable : quand elle voyait Scorpius en public – car elle ne faisait dorénavant que l'apercevoir de temps en temps, le blond semblait tout à fait normal. Le lendemain de leur dispute, Scorpius avait semblé peiné et penaud, de même lors de leur rencontre dans la salle de bains, il avait vraiment l'air sincère et malheureux. Cependant depuis quelques jours, Rose ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Lorsqu'elle tournait parfois la tête et surprenait les yeux du blond qui la fixaient, elle le trouvait froid. Ses yeux de glace la transperçaient et elle avait du mal à sonder ce regard. Etait-il méchant ? Triste ? Etait-ce son Scorpius à elle ou l'espère de connard qu'elle avait découvert ? C'était difficile de se rendre compte. Soit ce type souffrait d'un dédoublement de la personnalité, soit il était profondément malfaisant, Rose ne savait pas lequel était le mieux.

Tourmentée dans ses pensées, la jeune femme devait encore supporter McLaggen qui s'incrustait avec elle et ses amis presque tous les matins au petit déjeuner. En plus, les professeurs leur avaient donné une foule de devoirs à faire. Rose travaillait avec encore plus d'acharnement que d'habitude. Elle refusait que ses notes pâtissent du comportement de son ancien amant. Elle allait résister ! Et peut-être qu'un jour elle battrait ce petit con en potions ! Se plonger dans ses cours lui faisait aussi du bien. Même si elle mettait trois fois plus de temps qu'auparavant pour achever un devoir et que tout ce qu'elle entreprenait lui faisait indéniablement penser à Scorpius Malefoy. Elle avait l'impression de faire quelque chose et son esprit était – en théorie – occupé. Albus était venu la voir pour discute du blond mais elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il allait devoir appliquer l'expression « motus et bouche cousue » à son propos.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Scorpius se rendait au terrain de quidditch, la mort dans l'âme. S'il n'en montrait rien, le blond était malheureux comme les pierres et arborait une mine sombre qui ne le quittait plus. Ses amis l'avaient convaincu d'aller jouer mais le blond était plus préoccupé par Rose qu'autre chose. Il était totalement perdu. Il avait envie d'aller la voir, de la harceler même, pour lui prouver qu'il était amoureux, cependant, vu les réactions de Rose à son égard, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle. Il l'avait croisée plusieurs fois depuis leur rencontre dans la salle de bains des préfets mais la rousse ne l'avait même pas regardé. Potter non plus soit-dit en passant, alors qu'il lui avait indiqué où il pouvait trouver Rose l'autre soir. Les Gryffondors étaient vraiment tordus parfois. En cours de potions, elle lui adressait tout juste la parole et faire comme si cela ne l'affectait pas était de plus en plus dur pour lui. Heureusement, tous les Serpentards pensaient que l'histoire était close et qu'il se fichait de Rose. Voilà pourquoi personne n'était venu lui poser des questions à son sujet, c'était déjà un bon point pour le blond.<p>

L'ambiance de l'entrainement était un peu étrange. S'il gagnaient ce match, ils accédaient à la demi-finale contre Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle, l'enjeu était de taille. Pourtant, le blond adoptait une attitude assez nonchalante. Heureusement, Mulciber avait tellement peur de devoir le remplacer qu'il se montrait assez indulgent avec Scorpius. Leur dernière dispute était déjà oubliée. Scorpius se rendit vite compte que se concentrer sur le quidditch lui sortit un bref instant Rose de la tête. Même s'il était bien moins performant que d'habitude, il reconnut tout de même que cet entrainement lui avait fait un bien fou. L'équipe était bonne et Scorpius ne craignait pas vraiment les Serdaigles, il était assez confiant pour le prochain match.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, Josh Flint arpentait les couloirs du château, quelques livres à la main. Il avait fait un petit tour à la bibliothèque pour préparer un devoir de botanique. Il était largué et ses amis aussi. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur les talents de Morgan en botanique et s'il attendait après Scorpius en ce moment, le boulot ne serait jamais fait. D'ailleurs il allait certainement rédiger deux parchemins différents car le blond passait son temps libre à voler autour de Poudlard. Il avait reçu la veille un colis de la part de Weasley, elle lui rendait l'ancien balai qu'il lui avait offert. Le blond en découvrant le paquet, en était resté blême. Alors qu'il repensait aux évènements récents, le brun tomba nez à nez avec Alice Londubat. La blonde paraissait toujours aussi remontée mais Josh n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait vraiment envie d'arranger les choses avec elle, même si elle était une vraie tête de mule. Il vint se planter en face d'elle pour l'empêcher de passer.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Soupira-t-elle en réajustant la bandoulière de son sac.

Discuter avec toi. Répondit le Serpentard, sûr de lui. Ecoute Alice, après tout cette histoire entre Scorpius et Weasley ne concerne qu'eux ! Oui, je sais que Rose est ton amie…mais quand tu regardes tout ça de plus près, ton amie voudrait-elle que tu mettes ta vie en l'air pour elle ? Hum ? Non. OK, je ne dis pas que je suis si important que ça pour que tu rates ta vie sans moi mais tu m'as compris. J'aimais bien papoter avec toi en t'envoyant des lettres, j'étais content qu'on puisse enfin se connaitre. J'ai toujours envie de sortir avec toi. Alors d'accord, je sais que tu te méfies et je ne te demande pas tout de suite de me faire confiance, mais au moins d'éviter de me traiter comme un étranger quand on se croise.

A la fin de sa tirade, la blond le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Euuhh d'accord.

Elle jeta des regards de chaque côté et se remit à marcher, Josh la suivant pas à pas.

- En même temps, j'ai des raisons de me méfier de toi. Continua-t-elle sans hausser le ton. Tu fréquentes des gens peu recommandables.

- Tu ne les connais pas.

- Toi non plus.

- Ecoute, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Scorpius n'a jamais envoyé de colis à Rose. Je ne sais pas qui a envoyé ça à Rose mais ce n'est pas lui. Quelqu'un a piqué ses souvenirs dans sa pensine pour le faire tomber.

- Dieu bénisse cette personne, sans elle nous n'aurions jamais su que Scorpius Malefoy était un bel enfoiré.

- Tu peux arrêter tes sarcasmes ? Grinça Josh. C'est sérieux quelqu'un en veut à Scorpius.

- Je dirais plutôt – et seulement si c'est vrai – quelqu'un en veut à Rose. Malefoy n'a pas perdu de plumes dans cette histoire, alors que Rosie est au fond du trou.

Josh s'arrêta, incrédule.

- Je te demande pardon ? Tu rigoles là ! Scorpius est malheureux ! Merde à la fin ! S'énerva-t-il. Alors c'est toujours les filles les pauvres victimes qui s'en prennent plein la gueule, c'est ça ? Nous aussi on ramasse ! Les mecs ne sont pas sans cœur, on est pas juste des machines à baiser à la fin !

Si Alice éclata de rire suite à sa dernière remarque, elle le dépassa fièrement en déclarant avec certitude :

- C'est exactement ce qu'est Malefoy en tout cas.

Josh la laissa sans regret lui fausser compagnie. Il en avait marre d'entendre des conneries pareilles.

* * *

><p>Scorpius se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Tout ce bruit, toute cette agitation… Ca le fatiguait. L'heure était venue et le match Serpentard  Serdaigle était imminent. Comme d'habitude, Mulciber les avait fait venir deux heures avant le début du match et avait parlé pendant une heure trente pour les haranguer, enfin soit disant, car Malefoy avait trouvé son discours plus soporifique qu'autre chose…

Les portes avaient été ouvertes et Scorpius voletait avec les autres au-dessus du public de Serpentard. Son regard se perdit en direction des gradins de Gryffondor pendant que le commentateur annonçait les noms des joueurs dans le mégaphone.

Le blond était prêt et entrainé. Il s'était juré de se concentrer uniquement sur son objectif mais dès qu'il aperçut les gradins et la masse rouet et or, il oublia ses résolutions.

Il ne trouvait pas Rose dans cette foule de spectateurs. Scorpius espérait qu'elle n'était pas malade. Surement n'était-elle pas venue à cause de lui. Cette constatation lui fit mal. Perdu dans ses pensées, le blond manqua le début du match. Il ne vit pas Mulciber broyer les doigts du capitaine des Serdaigles ni le professeur de quidditch lancer le souaffle.

Lorsque tout le monde se mit en mouvement, il parvint à donner le change. Il poursuivit le souaffle à son tour, avec beaucoup moins d'entrain que d'habitude. Non, vraiment, il ne se sentait pas dans son assiette. Rose lui manquait beaucoup. Il avait constamment une boule au ventre, il était nerveux, stressé. Vraiment pas en état de jouer un match digne de ce nom. Le pire, était qu'il s'en fichait. Pour couronner le tout, c'était encore cet abruti de Jordan qui commentait le match.

- _Et le souaffle à Mulciber qui file vers les buts et… premier tir bloqué par le gardien de Serdaigle ! Passe à Laury, à Gis, et Mulciber reprend la passe… Mais que fait Malefoy ? Figurez-vous qu'il n'est plus avec Rose Weasley les amis ! Les filles voilà un cœur à pren… Hum. Les Serdaigles reprennent le dessus…et… tir bloqué par Nott ! Le petit a prit de ses bras, il a dû manger des épinards, c'est moi qui vous le dis !_

Les Serpentards applaudirent pour saluer la performance de Morgan qui levait les bras dans le vide en signe de victoire.

Scorpius, maudissant Jordan, se fit violence pour rentrer dans le match. Il attrapa le souaffle et tenta de décharger son désespoir sur la balle. Dès lors, il fit des merveilles, arrachant des jurons au commentateur et des remontrances aux professeurs.

Soudain, alors que Zabini le frôlait pour partir à la recherche du vif d'or, ses yeux errèrent une nouvelle fois vers les gradins de Gryffondor et un grand frisson le traversa. Rose était venue. Sa chevelure rousse était bien reconnaissable, même d'en haut. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doutes, sa cousine avait les cheveux raides, alors que Rose avait de magnifiques boucles, Scorpius était sûr de lui. Cette vision le perturba tellement qu'il manqua une passe de Mulciber, ce dernier filant devant lui tel un taureau mugissant. C'était impressionnant que le capitaine des Serpentards puisse débiter un tant de jurons en une seule phrase.

_- Ehh but pour Serdaigle !_ Clama Jordan, tout content._ On se demande ce que font les Serpentards aujourd'hui, il semble que tout repose sur Zabini ! Malefoy ne sait plus où il en est, Mulciber vole dans tous les sens en s'énervant, Scott a encore frappé ! Ahaha ! _

En faisant de son mieux, Scorpius parvint tout de même, au bout d'une demi-heure de match, à marquer quelques buts importants. Mulciber était cependant plus performant que lui aujourd'hui mais le blond s'en sortait bien, de l'extérieur, on ne devait pas remarquer une si grande différence avec d'habitude. Alors que Morgan laissait malgré lui passer un but de Serdaigle, Scott surgit devant Scorpius et donna un grand coup de batte dans le cognard qui lui arrivait dessus.

- Malefoy ! Grogna-t-il. Ouvre un peu les yeux !

- Eh merde. Souffla le blond en se lançant à la poursuite du souaffle avec vitesse.

Il donna un coup d'épaule à Aldric Polos, un poursuiveur de Serdaigle, qu'il envoya valser plus loin. En accélérant un bon coup avec son balai, il réussit à marquer un nouveau but.

Les Serpentards se mirent à applaudir, en liesse. Le blond pensa une nouvelle fois à Rose, avec amertume. Elle ne devait surtout pas applaudir. Malgré tout, Scorpius ne pouvait pas regretter ce qu'il avait fait. S'il n'avait pas voulu se venger de Potter, il n'aurait jamais su que Rose était une personne formidable. En fait, il serait resté con. Il avait compris pourquoi Josh, de longs mois auparavant, restait parfois en retrait de leur blagues débiles. Son histoire avec son ex lui avait peut-être fait du mal, mais il avait atrocement gagné en maturité. C'était stupide de voir que lui aussi, avait dû essuyer un cuisant échec amoureux pour prendre un peu de plomb dans la tête. Pourtant, la vision de cette chevelure rousse le confortait dans sa certitude: Rose était la femme de sa vie. Certes, il se sentait incroyablement fleur bleue en pensant ça. On aurait dit un adolescent pré pubère. Mais la vérité était simple, Rose lui manquait. Pas de manière fondamentale, car il n'était jamais seul. Ce qui lui manquait, c'était surtout son sourire, son rire, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, la toucher. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi remontée contre lui… Il ne savait pas comment faire pour arranger les choses. Il essayait de se mettre à sa place et de trouver le moyen de regagner la confiance de sa bien-aimée, mais il ne voyait pas comment une si grande trahison pouvait être pardonnée. Lui, pourtant un Serpentard rusé et vif d'esprit, était totalement désarmé devant une Rose Weasley furieuse.

Alors que Zabini manquait le vif de peu, Mulciber marqua un autre but, suivi de près par deux poursuiveurs de Serdaigle qui firent de même. Les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude. Scorpius fut alors distrait par une puissante vague de mélancolie qui tentait de l'assaillir depuis le début du match. Il y avait résisté tant bien que mal jusqu'à maintenant, mais il lui était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas céder. Au lieu d'être à fond dans le match, il était juste hyper-conscient du bruit des spectateurs, de l'odeur de l'hiver, du froid qui s'engouffrait dans sa cape, du léger sifflement qu'émettait son balai au contact du vent, de la brise hivernale sur la peau pâle de son visage. Oui, il avait l'impression d'être dans un état de non-être. Son corps lui semblait lourd et difficile à mouvoir, il était pourtant sur son balai. Celui qui d'ordinaire était comme l'extension de son être, lui donnait du fil à retordre pour le diriger. Il poursuivait les Serdaigles sans conviction. Cherchait à attraper le souaffle avec nonchalance. Rien ne lui semblait important hormis la chevelure rousse et la grâce qu'elle dégageait. S'il avait été un peu plus concentré sur le match qui se déroulait et ses adversaire et coéquipiers qui luttaient farouchement, il aurait entendu le sifflement qui se rapprochait de lui. Brusquement, sa vue se brouilla et il ressentit au niveau du visage, une insupportable douleur qui l'envoya dans le néant.

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre…<strong>

Et voilàà bon y'a mieux niveau suspense je sais !  
>Avez vous remarqué que le titre "la rencontre" colle avec la rencontre de quidditch, la rencontre de Scorp avec Mimi ou encore de Josh avec Alice et ahahah de Scorpius avec le...cognard ! Ouh que c'est subtil XD<p>

Merci de suivre cette histoire et merci à ceux qui laissent des petits mots, c'est très sympa !

A la prochaine !

RAR anonymes : Merci à tous

Ju : Tu as vu, Albus est très surprenant lol. Hum je ne sais pas si la suite sera plus joyeuse mais il va se passer d'autres choses, ils ne vont pas se déchirer jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Hihi oui, je réserve quelques petits évènements pour la suite dont un qui va en surprendre plus d'un ! Merci pour ton commentaire si détaillé, c'est cool de savoir ce que les gens ont pensé de tel ou tel détail ! A+

Nahis : Voui, la chanson semble appropriée, en effet ! Comme je le disais juste au dessus, Albus est surprenant pour un Gryffondor, je le trouve un peu fourbe, c'est son coté Severus Rogue et Serpentard qui ressort, c'est fait exprès. Oui, moi non plus j'ai du mal à imaginer Rose refaisant confiance à Scorpius, mais ça va venir, patience patience lol. Merci pour le com' !

Ombrine : Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous à chaque chapitre ! Et oui, Rose n'est tout de même pas femme à se laisser mener par le bout du nez de la sorte !

Barbiemustdie : Enorme le pseudo ! J'aime ! J'aime aussi avoir deux reviews pour le prix d'une suite à des problèmes de téléphone XD. Je suis très contente que tu aies eu le courage de lire d'un coup les 25 chapitres ! Merci pour tout ce que tu as écris, ça m'a fait très plaisir (sauf peut-être quand tu dis que Scorpius d'amour n'est pas très malin, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fais penser ça^^) ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre que les autres. Encore merci !


	27. Qu'est ce t'en dis ?

**Bonjour bonjour, je sais j'ai été longue... Sorry... Vous me pardonnez ? *yeux du chat Potté***

**Bon trêve de plaisanteries, hihi passons aux choses sérieuses et voici le 17e chapitre! Rar après, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'est ce t'en dis ?<strong>

- Regarde-le à se pavaner dans les airs. Maugréa Rose en regardant son ex-petit-ami jouer au quidditch.

Alice ne répondit pas, elle avait en effet promis à son amie de ne plus parler de Malefoy. Le fait est que Rose ne voulait entendre parler de lui, mais elle, ne cessait d'en parler. Il était difficile à la blonde de garder sa langue dans sa poche alors qu'elle avait envie de crier à la face du monde que Scorpius Malefoy était une petite merde !

- Faut croire qu'il n'est pas si désespéré que le prétend Al. Souffla Franck dans l'oreille de sa sœur qui haussa les épaules, refusant de prendre part à la discussion.

- J'aurais vraiment pas dû venir Alice. Continua Rose en se tournant vers elle. Je ne le supporte plus. C'est au-dessus de mes forces de regarder ce match ou plutôt, de le regarder lui !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les gradins de Gryffondor au dessus d'eux et remarqua que McLaggen avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Cet idiot lui adressa même un signe de la main.

L'esprit confus, elle reporta toute son attention sur le match, mais ses yeux refusaient de quitter la personne de Malefoy. Elle eut un haut le cœur quand cet abruti manqua de se prendre un cognard et elle grogna dans sa barbe :

- Putain, mais fait attention…

Tout se gâta pour elle quand McLaggen ramena sa fraise et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Alors Rose ! Qu'est ce t'en dis ?

- Bah rien. Répondit-elle sèchement.

- J'ai entendu ce que t'a fait Malefoy. C'est vraiment un connard celui-là.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre ça.

- Il joue toujours aussi mal cet enfoiré. S'exclama-t-il alors que quelques secondes plus tard, Scorpius marquait un but.

Rose ne releva même pas.

- Tu sais Rosie, faut pas que tu penses que tous les mecs sont comme ça. Commença McLaggen en faufilant un bras derrière elle alors qu'elle ne s'en apercevait même pas. Je veux dire, faut pas faire de généralités tu vois… Je peux te parler franchement ? Demanda-t-il en posant cette fois sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse qui s'était statufiée.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

- Je pense pas que Malefoy était vraiment un type pour toi. T'as besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse te rassurer, t'es une petite chose fragile au fond. Ce mec était pas à la hauteur. Moi je te saurai te protéger et je suis bien plus endurant que Malefoy, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Rose qui suivait encore le blond des yeux pendant leur petite discussion, mit du temps à comprendre cette éventualité. Devant tant d'assurance, elle balbutia bêtement :

- Euh, écoute Steeve, je te promets d'y réfléchir… Elle attrapa le bras du brun et le retira en douceur de ses épaules, s'extirpant maladroitement d'une étreinte malvenue. Mais là, c'est beaucoup trop tôt…

- Ouai, je m'en doutais… Très bien Poussin, je t'attendrai. Conclut-il en la prenant par le menton.

Après quoi, il se leva et retourna quelques gradins plus haut, en compagnie de ses amis.

- Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou McLaggen t'a demandé de sortir avec lui ? S'enquit Alice en se penchant sur son amie.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça. Soupira Rose.

- Rosie, pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit non direct ? C'est un abruti fini !

La rousse haussa les épaules.

- Bof, il est peut-être con, mais il est pas moche…

Alice écarquilla les yeux.

**_*/*\*_**

_- But pour Serpentard… _Annonça mollement le commentateur ce qui contrastait bien avec la cohue qui régnait dans les gradins verts et argents.

Flint, qui était accompagné de plusieurs Serpentards de son année, ne décollait pas sa paire de multiplette de ses yeux. Personne ne s'était cependant aperçu que par moments, il regardait tout autre chose que le match.

Soudain, l'on vit Scorpius Malefoy recevoir un projectile invisible en pleine tête. Son corps fit un bond en arrière avant de plonger droit vers le sol. La foule dans les gradins se mit à hurler, totalement en panique.

Rose sursauta brusquement et poussa un cri, fouillant dans la poche de sa cape pour trouver sa baguette. Bien évidemment, le directeur de l'école, Neville Londubat, avait été bien plus rapide qu'elle et la chute du blond était amortie depuis longtemps quand elle pointa sa baguette à l'endroit où Malefoy était quelques secondes auparavant. Comme tous ses camarades, elle tendit le cou pour voir ce qu'il se passait en bas. Elle angoissa de plus en plus en voyant que le blond ne se relevait pas. Les professeurs firent appeler l'infirmière et celle-ci fit léviter Scorpius devant tout le stade et une Rose se rongeant les ongles, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Il ne se réveille pas ! Il ne se réveille pas Alice !

- T'inquiète pas. Brailla Londubat dans le bouhaha. Un bon sort et hop !

Alice ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à Rose. Même de loin, elle était très impressionnée par la blessure de Malefoy. Le beau visage et les cheveux si blonds étaient maculés de sang, cela semblait assez grave… Pour couronner le tout, toutes les groupies de Malefoy – car il y en avait – poussaient des cris avec agitation, se griffaient le visage en signe d'inquiétude. Quelques instants plus tard, dans tout ce brouhaha, Alice vit son père discuter avec le commentateur et ordonner la suite du match.

_- Ehh c'est reparti, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas remarqué, Malefoy vient de se prendre un cognard en pleine tronche ! Ca doit pas faire du bien ! L'infirmière a dit qu'il allait se remettre ! Pas d'inquiétude les filles et surtout, pas de visite il a besoin de repos ! Alors Serpentard se voit maintenant privé de son meilleur poursuiveur… _

Il poursuivit en s'attardant sur le souaffle qui était à présent en possession de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Rose tournait la tête dans tous les sens. Elle ne voyait plus Scorpius. Il fallait qu'elle aille le voir ! Qu'elle accompagne l'infirmière ! Et s'il mourrait alors qu'ils s'étaient disputés… Elle divaguait totalement. Il fallut qu'elle se force à penser qu'elle et lui n'étaient plus ensemble pour arriver à paraître plus calme. A l'intérieur, c'était très différent. Elle bouillonnait, brulait d'impatience de savoir si Malefoy allait bien. Elle resta vissée à sa place jusqu'à la fin du match, n'écoutant que partiellement les commentaires de Jordan. Ce fut simplement quand elle entendit ce dernier annoncer la victoire de Serpentard qu'elle retrouva ses esprits et bondit en direction de son cousin, assit un peu plus loin.

Elle attrapa le bras d'Albus alors que le brun commentait le match avec son équipe de quidditch.

- Hééé ! S'écria-t-il en se sentant tiré en arrière.

Sa cousine l'entraina rapidement avec elle, traversant d'un pas rapide les gradins.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Il me faut quelque chose qui t'appartient.

- Je crois savoir ce que tu veux dire ! S'exclama joyeusement Albus. On se fait une petite escapade chez tonton ? Je suis justement en manque de pastilles de gerbe !

Sa petite blague ne fit pas rire Rose qui lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est pour faire ce que je pense que tu as envie de faire ?

- C'est exactement pour faire ce que tu penses que je pense.

- Hein ?

- Roo Al ! Ne pose pas de questions et bouge-toi les fesses ! S'énerva Rose.

Son cousin reprit son sérieux et la talonna pendant qu'elle remontait au château.

- C'est une blague ! Tu veux rendre visite à Malefoy à l'infirmerie ?

La rousse ne répondit pas et comme « Qui ne dit mot consent », le brun ajouta :

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui maintenant, que tu t'en fichais complètement ! C'est ce que tu m'as dit !

- J'ai menti, c'est évident ! Bien sûr que je ne me fiche pas de lui ! C'est malheureux mais c'est comme ça. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui un jour et ne plus l'aimer le lendemain ! Il me faut du temps. Je suis en pleine phase de désintoxication à Scorpius Malefoy.

- Et cette phase de désintoxication consiste à aller le voir alors qu'il est à l'agonie ?

- Exactement, il faut soigner le mal par le mal. Dépêche-toi un peu !

Après quelques minutes, les deux Gryffondors arrivèrent dans leur salle commune et dans le dortoir du fils Potter.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? S'écria Rose.

Le sol de la chambre était jonché de vêtements, d'objets et même de livres.

- Bah quoi ? S'enquit le brun.

- Bon, donne-moi ta cape. Ordonna Rose, oubliant qu'elle n'avait pas à exiger de son cousin qu'il lui prête quelque chose.

Albus se gratta la tête, juste au-dessus de l'oreille. Il ouvrit son placard, prononça un code secret afin d'ouvrir le double fond d'un tiroir et retira sa tête de l'entrebâillement.

- Je…je ne sais pas où elle est.

- Pardon ? Tu te rends compte que c'est extrêmement grave !

- Merci j'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Répondit son cousin, un peu sur les nerfs.

Il souleva tous les vêtements au sol, aidé par la rousse.

- Merde. Elle est pas là.

- On te l'a volée ? Tu ne te rappelles pas si tu l'as prêtée à quelqu'un ? Tu aurais pu en prendre soin Albus, c'est une relique ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de James et…

- Rose ! Cria son cousin. La ferme !

Après plus d'une demi-heure d'angoisse et de recherche, Albus trouva enfin sa cape, sous son oreiller.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Rose en la lui arrachant des mains.

Elle s'en recouvrit aussitôt.

- C'est presque l'heure de manger. Tu devrais attendre. L'infirmerie sera fermée en plus.

- Il suffit d'un petit sort… contra sa cousine.

- Et comment vont réagir les amis de Malefoy en voyant que tu n'es pas au dîner ce soir ?

- Je m'en fiche du dîner…

- Et bien montre-y-toi tout de même. Tu as envie que ce connard pense que tu te soucies de sa santé ? De toute façon Malefoy est tiré d'affaires, sinon Londubat aurait annulé le match.

Rose retira la cape, tergiversant.

- Aller, viens. Soupira son cousin en posant une main dans le creux de ses reins pour l'attirer en direction de la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p>Josh, assit sur une chaise à côté de Scorpius, observait son ami dont les paupières papillonnaient. Toute son équipe de quidditch avait prit place autour de son lit.<p>

Le bruit de ses victorieux compagnons avait tiré le blond de sa torpeur et il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté.

- Hey. Lança Flint avec soulagement.

Scorpius le regarda sans comprendre. Il avait une forte envie de vomir et sa tête était lourde… Très lourde…

- Qu'est-ce que… Souffla-t-il.

- Tu t'es pris un cognard en pleine tête ! S'exclama Morgan. Tu pissais le sang c'était pas beau à voir !

- Ha. Lâcha mollement Scorpius.

Il avait envie de dormir. Il était tellement épuisé.

- Mais… le match ? S'enquit-il.

- Après que tu sois tombé, les Serdaigles ont marqué pas mal de but. Expliqua Scott. Mais finalement Zabini a pu attraper le vif avant l'autre, c'était juste, à quelques points près…

Scorpius écouta encore quelques minutes les paroles de son coéquipier jusqu'à ce que sa tête le démange. Il leva une main dans l'intention de se gratter mais Josh lui attrapa le poignet.

- N'y touche pas.

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur alors il poursuivit :

- Tu t'es pris le cognard en pleine mâchoire. Je suppose que tu ne sens pas grand-chose avec le sort d'anesthésie que t'a lancé Miss Pomfresh… Tu t'es brisé la mâchoire d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne garderas aucune séquelle, tout a été remis en place… Mais c'est vrai que tu t'es vidé de ton sang car tu t'es mordu et je crois que le nez y est aussi passé… bref Morgan n'avait pas tort quand il disait que c'était pas beau à voir…

Scorpius poussa un long gémissement qui alerta l'infirmière.

- Deux personnes à la fois ! Laisser-le respirer ! Siffla-t-elle en attrapant Mulciber par le bras.

Elle le poussa dehors et les autres membres de l'équipe sortirent à sa suite avec rapidité. Après quoi, elle retourna dans son bureau.

Josh ne resta pas longtemps avec le blond car celui-ci, bourré de potions en tout genre, s'endormit aussitôt. Le Serpentard valide décida d'aller manger car son estomac criait famine depuis bien longtemps. Il s'installa dans la Grande Salle, rassuré que son meilleur ami aille mieux. L'infirmière lui avait dit qu'il serait remit et pourrait reprendre les cours dès le lendemain, mais en voyant la tête de Scorpius, Josh en doutait fortement.

Il s'attela à déguster un bon morceau de lavaret lorsqu'il remarqua que Weasley était à table et dînait tranquillement. Il trouva cela bien étrange et fut peiné pour Scorpius. C'était donc bel et bien fini avec la rousse ? Scorp était blessé et elle n'allait même pas prendre de ses nouvelles ? Sur la table des Gryffondors, cet abruti de Steeve McLaggen avait un coude posé sur la table et une main sous la table. De loin, on devinait que cette main était posée sur le genou ou la cuisse de sa camarade rousse. Josh aurait préféré ne pas voir ça. Comment allait-il annoncer la nouvelle à son meilleur ami ? Rose semblait pourtant totalement indifférente au jeune homme à ses côtés, elle fixait son assiette d'un air absent.

Josh secoua la tête inconsciemment et vit alors qu'Alice le fixait avec un petit sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun regarda sans vraiment la voir, Weasley qui sortait de table avec l'air de fuir quelque chose.

* * *

><p>La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit toute seule, sans un bruit. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure de visite et la plupart des élèves étaient partis dîner.<p>

Rose, dissimulée sous la cape d'invisibilité de son cousin pénétra jusqu'au fond de la pièce où dormait tranquillement le blond, la tête bandée enfoncée dans un coussin moelleux.

Le cœur de l jeune femme s'accéléra de le voir ainsi, si vulnérable. Elle qui ne cessait de crier sur les toits qu'il était le pire des salopards, avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras en cet instant. Elle s'arrêta à côté de son lit, tendit un bras alors visible hors de la cape et caressa tendrement les mèches de cheveux blonds qui dépassaient des bandages.

Scorpius semblait si calme. Cela faisait du bien à Rose de le voir ainsi. Elle resta quelques minutes à le câliner, puis elle souleva sa cape d'invisibilité, la posant sur ses épaules.

Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver si Scorpius se réveillait. Vraiment, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se réveille. « Dieu, s'il se réveille… » Pensait-elle, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle observa Scorpius brasser en ouvrant doucement les lèvres, soupirant.

Il était à croquer. Qui aurait cru qu'il était un salopard pareil… Elle se pencha sur lui avec lenteur, pour ne pas le réveiller et vint s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du Serpenard. Scorpius brassa un peu en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. La rousse sembla entendre son prénom s'échapper de sa bouche, mais cette idée lui tordait l'estomac. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir envie de pardonner à cet idiot… N'empêche qu'elle avait eu terriblement peur lorsqu'elle l'avait vu tomber de son balai, inconscient. Elle savait qu'elle avait été intenable aujourd'hui à cause de ça.

Il était dur de résister à l'aura de Scorpius Malefoy, même quand celui-ci était cruel. Avec un soupir, elle se pencha encore et effleura les lèvres du blond, priant pour qu'il reste encore dans les vapes.

Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de savourer leur goût car le grincement d'une porte se fit entendre.

Rose s'empressa de se recouvrir de la cape de son cousin avant qu'un indésirable ne pénètre dans l'infirmerie. Une grande brune apparut, l'air inquiète.

"La voilà qui vient voir son petit chéri". Pensa la Gryffondor, amère.

Beth Parkinson traversa la pièce, happée par le lit du blond. Elle se pencha au-dessus du Serpentard avec un air affligé qui énerva particulièrement la rousse. Cette dernière la vit caresser le menton d'un Scorpius plus qu'endormi et le redresser légèrement, puis elle l'embrassa pendant de longues secondes.

Rose hésita longtemps à lancer un chauve-furie à la fille qui osait toucher _son_ petit-ami. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Scorpius n'était plus son petit ami et il avait parfaitement le droit de se trouver une autre fille. Oui, oui, tout à fait ! Surtout que cette _trainée_ lui tournait autour depuis longtemps. La vague de souvenirs mettant en scène Beth et le blond devint de moins en moins supportable et la vision du petit couple fut insoutenable.

Rose, furax, battit retraite et sortit sans prendre la peine de faire attention au bruit qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle claqua la porte de l'infirmerie, faisant sursauter Parkinson mais aussi l'infirmière, dans son bureau.

- Miss, les visites sont interdites à cette heure ! Gronda cette dernière en débarquant en chemise de nuit.

- Désolé. S'excusa la Serpentarde avant de sortir précipitamment.

L'infirmière s'approcha de son patient et remonta ses draps avec douceur. Le jeune homme, sous l'emprise des potions, dormait à poings fermés. Malgré tout, ses yeux remuaient sous ses paupières, il rêvait et marmonnait. Miss Pomfresh haussa les épaules, vu le traitement de choc qu'elle lui avait donné, ce genre de réaction n'avait rien d'anormal. Elle fit quelques pas, posa une main sur la poignée menant à ses appartements. Elle réalisa alors ce que le blond baragouinait dans son sommeil.

- Ro…Rose…

'Ah ces jeunes !' Sourit-elle.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, le blond fut accueilli avec des applaudissements dans sa salle commune. L'infirmière lui avait donné l'autorisation de sortir en lui faisant mille recommandations. Il avait aussi récolté le droit de boire une potion infecte pendant une semaine, pour la « douleur et la régénération ossuaire » ! Scorpius avait préféré ne pas poser de questions sur ce qu'elle entendait par là.<p>

Il salua quelques personnes et fendit la foule pour rejoindre sa chambre, évitant même Mulciber qui était partit dans une logorrhée verbale concernant ses impressions sur le match de la veille, des oreilles innocentes l'écoutant avec attention sans oser se défiler.

- Scorp ! J'allais aller te voir ! S'écria Josh en le voyant débarquer.

- J'ai cru que Pomfresh allait me garder encore aujourd'hui. Marmonna le blond en posant ses affaires de quidditch et sa bouteille de potion sur sa table de nuit. Je vais prendre une douche. Annonça-il en retirant ses premiers vêtements.

Josh acquiesça et lui dit de le rejoindre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Le brun avait quelqu'un à voir. Alice lui avait envoyé une lettre la veille et il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il la retrouva non loin des toilettes des filles du sixième étage, songeant qu'il y avait plus glamour comme lieu de rencontre. Cela dit, vu leur dernier échange, il se doutait que la conversation ne serait pas si agréable que ça.

Lorsqu'il arriva, la blonde l'attendait déjà. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire en le voyant, il eut même droit à une bise sur la joue, ô combien étonnante. Ca y est, il avait basculé dans la quatrième dimension !

- Salut ! Pépia-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

- Mouai.

Il aurait été bien mieux en sortant avec elle… Soupira-t-il en pensées.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'urgent ? S'enquit-il avec curiosité.

- Oui. Voilà, j'ai repensé à ce que tu disais l'autre jour. Tu as raison, c'est idiot de se faire la tête alors que nous ne sommes pour rien dans cette histoire. Quoique toi, un peu peut-être mais bon, j'ai décidé de passer outre! Que veux-tu tes yeux bleus ont eu raison de moi !

En voyant l'air étonné du brun elle ajouta, perdant son sourire:

- Oh oh. Je rigole! Bon je disais donc que j'ai repensé à ce que tu disais.

- Quoi donc? Qu'on devait rester potes?

- Non. A ta théorie du complot!

- Ma théorie du complot ?

- Et bien oui, le monde est contre Scorpius et Rose a tout compris de travers !

- Ne recommence pas avec ça ! S'énerva Josh. Tu es bornée ou quoi ? Combien de fois il faudra que je t'explique que Scorpius…

- Oh ça va, pète un coup beau brun ! Rigola Alice en l'attrapant par le bras. Ecoute, je veux bien te croire que Malefoy n'a jamais envoyé le colis. C'est vrai, ce serait étonnant que ce soit lui. Voilà, j'ai pensé à un truc. L'autre jour, quand Rose est tombée dans l'escalier, Albus était persuadé que quelqu'un l'avait poussée avec un sort, il m'en a parlé.

- Hum oui, et alors ? S'enquit Josh en pensant que Potter devait avoir une sorte de syndrome de persécution.

- Je pense qu'il avait raison et que c'était quelqu'un qui en voulait à Rose. Mais tu vas me dire qui ? Qui pourrait en vouloir à Rose qui est totalement inoffensive, toujours prête à rendre service à son prochain bref, je te passe les détails sur son caractère ! Et pourquoi ? Alors voilà, j'ai pensé qu'en fait, la personne qui l'a poussée ne devait pas être quelqu'un qui en voulait à Rose mais quelqu'un qui voulait Malefoy ! Hein hein ! Acheva-t-elle toute fière en désignant son cerveau en faisant des tours avec son index. Il a été facile à cette personne de subtiliser les pensées de Malefoy par un moyen ou un autre et de donner à Rose. D'autant plus qu'en fait, personne à part elle et lui ne savent vraiment s'il s'agit bien de ses souvenirs ou de pensées falsifiées !

- De quoi ?

- Pour un Serpentard, tu es long à la détente ! Enfin c'est évident, la moitié des filles de l'école sont totalement folles de Malefoy ! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'une petite garce ait sauté le pas pour les faire se séparer !

Josh, s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur, considérant la question un instant.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est vachement tiré par les cheveux ton histoire ? Qui risquerait de s'en prendre à une _Weasley_ ? Je te ferais dire que les noms de Potter et Weasley font trembler pas mal de monde ou plutôt, ils attirent le respect, franchement je ne vois pas qui serait assez bête pour faire un truc pareil.

La blonde fit les cent pas dans le couloir.

- Là tu marques un point, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort… Bon, en tout cas, il faut creuser de ce coté-là. Pose des questions autour de toi, surtout à Malefoy, savoir s'il a des soupçons…

- Il est fermé comme une huitre en ce moment… Marmonna Josh en rentrant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Et bien tâche de le faire parler ! Sourit la blonde.

Elle avait l'air de bonne humeur, voilà pourquoi il décida de la taquiner un peu :

- J'ai droit à quoi si je le fais ?

Alice éclata de rire.

- Toute ma gratitude.

Il grimaça.

- Je ne pense pas que ça suffise…

Alice se mit à rire et répondit finalement :

- Bon, on verra ça plus tard, je dois rejoindre les filles pour le ptit dej' ! Enquête enquête ! Je ferai pareil de mon coté!

- Ca marche. A plus alors. Lança le brun en commençant à s'éloigner.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, Scorpius tentait désespérément de voir Rose à travers les nombreux élèves qui se plantaient devant lui pour lui demander : « Alors ça va ? », « Tu as encore mal », « Et tu as eu quoi au fait ? ». C'était insupportable ce flot incessant de questions, tout ça pour qu'au final, il raconte qu'il ne se souvenait de rien et encore moins des quelques minutes ayant précédé sa chute. Ce qui d'ailleurs, était tout à fait normal « choc traumatique » lui avait expliqué l'infirmière le matin même, « réception d'un objet en pleine tête = légère perte de mémoire, la plupart du temps ». Le cognard lui avait en effet défoncé la mâchoire et le nez avant de venir taper son front, la douleur ajouté au choc, lui avait fait oublier les quelques minutes précédant l'accident. Quand il eut quelques secondes de paix, il demanda à son meilleur ami :<p>

- Est-ce que Rose est venue me voir ?

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, gêné par une telle question. Il avait envie de s'écrier que non, et c'était bien normal puisqu'il s'était comporté comme le dernier des salauds avec elle, mais l'espoir qu'il percevait dans le ton de Scorpius lui faisait tellement de peine qu'il se contenta de répondre en regardant son assiette :

- Non, enfin je ne crois pas… Je n'ai pas été là tout le temps tu sais, mais je ne l'ai pas vue…

- Ah. Soupira le blond en retournant à son petit déjeuner qui d'ailleurs, ne lui faisait plus très envie.

Morgan les rejoignit alors et détendit l'atmosphère en discutant des derniers potins concernant les professeurs.

- Il parait que Ars est dingue de la prof de divination ! Cette foldingue ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Un prof de potions qui aime l'ordre et la rigueur, se taper une hurluberlue ! Ahah ! Et on dit qu'il va y avoir un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, moi je pense juste que Londubat va prendre la place de… Scorp, ça va ?

Le blond faisait une drôle de tête. Josh, qui se trouvait à coté de lui, fixait un point à l'horizon, les yeux écarquillés, un air sombre sur le visage, Scorpius, lui, avait l'air plutôt horrifié qu'autre chose. Morgan se retourna et comprit ce qu'il se passait. Weasley traversait la Grande Salle, le bras de Steve McLaggen entourant sa taille.

Scorpius mit quelques secondes à réagir, mais une fois qu'il eut compris ce que signifiait McLaggen + ses pattes sur Rose, il attrapa sa baguette, jusque-là posée à côté de son assiette et se dressa d'un bond. Il fut néanmoins ceinturé par Josh qui lui dit à l'oreille.

- Arrête, ça ne va faire qu'envenimer les choses, sortons d'ici. Vite.

Il insista bien sur le dernier mot en regardant Morgan ce dernier eut la présence d'esprit de délaisser la dizaine de cupcakes dont il s'était emparé pour saisir les affaires de Scorpius et déguerpir en même temps que ses deux amis, faisant de son mieux pour cacher au blond la diabolique vision pendant le trajet entre les tables.

Malgré tout, arrivé devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Scorpius tenta de faire demi-tour pour retourner faire sa fête au Gryffondor.

- Laisse-moi y aller ! Gronda-t-il à Josh qui lui barrait la route.

Le brun tenta de parlementer mais Scorpius vit rouge lorsque McLaggen, installé avec elle à la table des Gryffondors, alla picorer le cou délicat de _sa_ Rose. Il bouscula Josh assez rudement et fit de grands pas en direction du couple, au fond de la Grande Salle. En dernier recourt, son meilleur ami lui lança le maléfice de jambencoton pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Scorpius s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol, à trois mètres de la grande porte. Josh et Morgan eurent vite fait de l'attraper chacun par un bras pour le trainer, de gré ou de force dans leur salle commune.

En descendant aux cachots, Josh réfléchissait à toute vitesse et les paroles d'Alice lui revenaient en mémoire. Peut-être n'avait-elle que partiellement raison. Le semeur de troubles n'était pas forcément quelqu'un qui en voulait à Weasley, ni quelqu'un qui adorait Malefoy, mais peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qui désirait Weasley. Et vu comme McLagggen la reluquait, il y avait peu de doutes.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Je sais, il ramasse un peu mon Scorpius mais c'est le jeu non ? Désolé s'il reste des coquilles.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et Merci à tous ceux qui laisseront un petit mot.

Rar :

- Ombrine: Merci :) Oui, le coup du cognard, tout le monde l'attendait je crois! Surtout quand on voit que le match est en cours et le chapitre se termine! Par contre est ce que tu t'attendais au petit revirement de Rose et McLagg ? ;)

- Nahis: Hello ! J'espère que tu aimeras un peu plus Alice maintenant, Josh et une Poufsouffle c'est pas possible ! Les Poufsouffles n'ont pas de personnalité XD Et oui, Rose s'est précipitée au chevet de Scorp, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça et c'est bien mieux s'il n'apprend pas tout de suite que Rose est venue le voir ^^ Je suis sadique je sais.

A la prochaine ! Et merci de suivre cette fiction !


	28. L'Acolyte

**Voici enfin le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
><strong>**Rar à la fin!**

* * *

><p><strong>L'Acolyte : <strong>

- Je vais le tuer cet espèce d'enfoiré ! Criait Scorpius dans sa chambre, entouré de ses deux acolytes.

Morgan grignotait l'unique cupcake qu'il avait réussi à emporter avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt et Josh se frottait les cheveux avec l'impression de revivre ce qu'il s'était passé après l'altercation que Scorpius avait eue avec Potter, quelques mois auparavant. Scorpius était tout à fait capable d'élaborer un autre plan pour nuire à McLaggen. C'était un vrai cercle vicieux.

- Comment Rose peut s'intéresser à ce gros con ! Parce que c'est un débile profond ! Elle qui est si intelligente, s'acoquiner avec _lui_. Je l'avais prévenu pourtant, de ne pas s'approcher d'elle !

Josh haussa un sourcil et se demanda quand…

- Je vais aller lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ! S'écria-t-il en levant le doigt en l'air. Non mieux, je vais lui faire avaler une potion digne de ce nom ! Des pastilles de gerbe, comme ça il ne pourra pas embrasser Rose.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même en gesticulant.

- Ça me rend fou de savoir qu'il pose ses sales pattes sur elle !

- On voit cha ! Lança Morgan la bouche pleine.

Flint ouvrit la bouche pour en placer une mais Scorpius le coupa avant qu'il ne commence. Il pointa son index devant le nez de son ami :

- Et toi ! Je t'interdis de me lancer un sort à l'avenir ! Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de lui faire sa fête ?!

- Ça aurait servi à quoi ? S'insurgea l'autre.

- A me soulager ! Cria le blond, hors de lui. A lui montrer que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Que Rose n'était pas à lui mais à moi !

Josh leva les yeux au ciel. Quel comportement mature ! Traiter une fille comme si elle était sa chose. Sacré Scorpius ! Heureusement que Weasley n'entendait pas ça ! Il hésitait à relancer un sort à son ami pour le calmer.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il n'est pas seul dans l'histoire ? Weasley est bien assez grande pour envoyer chier McLaggen si elle veut ! Or elle ne l'a pas fait ! Alors arrête de gueuler comme un demeuré, tu n'as qu'à aller retourner lui parler au lieu de te mettre dans des états pareils ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans la phrase : « Elle ne veut plus me voir en peinture ? ». Plus me parler, rien, nada !

Il s'arrêta et détourna le regard, la gorge nouée. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- La fille dont je suis dingue ne peut plus me voir et elle sort avec ce…trou du cul ! Lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot.

Josh leva les yeux au ciel. Que devait-il répondre à cela ?

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le trouble le plus total. Josh et Morgan eurent l'impression d'avoir un garçonnet à garder. Surveiller Scorpius comme le lait sur le feu s'avérait être assez difficile, surtout en cours de potions. Le blond qui avait passé la journée à serrer sa baguette, crispé, eut les nerfs à rude épreuve pendant ces deux heures de cours.

Rose n'était pas encore arrivée, le reste des Gryffondors, d'ailleurs, n'était encore pas là. Le professeur de leur cours précédant avait du les retarder… Scorpius gigotait sur sa chaise en scrutant la porte d'entrée. Il manqua de défaillir lorsque Rose passa le pas de pas de la porte quelques minutes plus tard, main dans la main avec McLaggen.

Avec un bruit étrange provenant du fond de sa gorge, Scorpius tourna vivement la tête en direction du tableau pour s'empêcher de charger son rival. Il entendit Rose s'installer à coté de lui, un bruit de « smack » et un « A tout à l'heure » de McLaggen. Le blond avait déjà levé sa baguette à moitié quand il entendit son prénom. Morgan, qui avait suivi le mouvement, secouait la tête pour le dissuader de faire ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Essayant de se calmer, il garda les yeux écarquillés en direction du professeur, l'air totalement à la masse. Cependant les rouages de son esprit étaient bien en marche. Il fut un peu distrait pendant le cours, l'attitude fermée de Rose ne l'aida pas à se sentir en confiance et il jeta parfois des ingrédients dans le chaudron alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à y faire. Rose avait décidé de jouer l'indifférence et faisait comme si Scorpius n'existait pas, ne discutant pas ses gestes, même quand il faisait des bêtises.

Il se réveilla lorsque McLaggen passa à coté de lui, à la fin du cours. Il bondit de sa chaise, sa baguette à la main et la retenue fut évitée de peu grâce à l'aide de Morgan qui eut une nouvelle fois – Dieu sait comment – la présence d'esprit de coincer Scorpius contre sa table pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

* * *

><p>- Scorpius. Appela Josh de son lit un soir. Il savait qu'il ne dormait pas car il utilisait sa baguette pour s'éclairer.<p>

Le blond ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. C'était le cas de le dire. Tous les soirs, le Serpentard prenait sa petite pensine et visionnait ses souvenirs heureux avec Rose. Rose, sa Rose, comment avait-il pu la laisser lui filer entre les doigts ? Il n'était qu'un idiot ! Potter avait raison, depuis le début.

- Scorpius. L'appela encore Josh, le dérangeant en plein souvenir.

Il l'avait vue aujourd'hui. En cours de botanique. Elle était en groupe avec cet idiot de Thomas, ce dernier semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la faire sourire. Scorpius n'avait pu s'empêcher de la regarder pendant deux heures. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle rien qu'en arrosant une plante, même avec des valises sous les yeux… Il était totalement amoureux d'elle, c'en était maladif. Il avait incroyablement mal en la voyant que ça soit dans ses souvenirs ou dans les couloirs, mais il avait besoin de la regarder, de voir ses cheveux roux, son petit nez, ses lèvres…

- Scorpius !

- Quoi ?! Râla-t-il.

Josh écarta les rideaux de son lit et ce côté sans-gêne agaça le jeune Malefoy. L'air compatissant qu'afficha son ami l'horripila au plus haut point, il reporta son attention sur sa pensine et l'image de Rose qui flottait dedans.

- Scorp… Marmonna Josh en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu te fais du mal tu sais.

Non, ce qui lui faisait du mal, ce n'était pas de dévorer Rose des yeux mais plutôt de ne pas l'avoir avec lui, la serrer contre lui. Au contraire, il se sentait mieux lorsqu'il la voyait dans ses pensées.

- Arrête de regarder tes souvenirs.

- Je ne peux pas. Répliqua Scorpius d'une voix ferme. Maintenant laisse-moi.

- Dans cet état ? Surement pas ! Railla Josh en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami.

- J'ai l'intention de regarder mes souvenirs, quoi que tu dises. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu me gaves avec tes « Ne pense plus à elle », « Oublie-là » parce que j'en ai tout sauf envie !

- Je sais. Soupira Josh.

Il avait de nombreuses fois tenté, ces derniers temps, de convaincre Scorpius de lâcher l'affaire mais son ami s'entêtait à s'accrocher à Rose, de loin.

Scorpius reporta son attention sur sa pensine et Josh laissa égarer son regard sur l'objet, l'image de Rose et Scorpius le troubla, son ami était bien avec elle. Josh avait bien remarqué son air heureux quand il revenait de la bibliothèque, il savait depuis longtemps que cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire de vengeance avec Potter, il avait remarqué – bien avant Scorpius d'ailleurs – que son ami était raide dingue de Rose Weasley.

Il observa un souvenir de Scorpius défiler, puis un second et un autre. Mais au lieu de s'extasier sur Rose et de pousser des soupirs nostalgiques comme Scorpius, Josh réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas d'une fille dont Scorpius avait besoin mais de _la _fille : Rose Weasley. Comment pouvait-il aider son ami à reconquérir Weasley ?

Le blond paraissait de plus en plus anéanti et Josh ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état pour une fille, normalement, il rentrait dans son dortoir en disant avec joie : « Ca y est, je m'en suis débarrassé », « Je vais enfin pouvoir draguer Truc »… Salazar qu'il avait changé ! Scorpius se mit à renifler. Josh posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son épaule.

- Tu devrais mettre dans ta pensine des souvenirs de Rose, le plus possible, même ceux où l'on prononce son nom. Au moins, ça te soulagera un peu mieux quand tu la croiseras.

- Tu crois ? S'enquit Scorpius d'une voix rauque.

- Ça te ferait du bien de penser à autre chose, vieux.

- Je… je n'ai pas envie de penser à autre chose.

- Je sais. Mais tu pourras la regarder le soir. Scorp, c'est pas normal ce comportement, tu m'inquiètes. Sérieux. Ajouta-t-il en voyant son ami le regarder avec scepticisme. Essaie au moins, met tes souvenirs de côté, tu sais bien que ça ne changera pas tes sentiments ni tes états-d'âme, ça t'évitera juste de devoir courir entre deux cours dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour pleurer comme une madeleine.

- Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?

Lui qui pensait avoir été discret…

- Je suis ton meilleur ami tu te rappelles ? J'ai bien deviné où tu allais, mais j'ai pensé, que tu avais besoin d'être seul. Scorp, les jours passent, alors maintenant écoute-moi et fais ce que je te dis. Tu pourras toujours récupérer tes souvenirs s'ils te manquent trop.

Le blond sembla hésiter.

- Tu ne manges plus, tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer en cours, tu es éreinté, je sais que tu ne dors presque pas. On dirait un légume, alors laisse-moi te sortir la tête de l'eau tu veux ?

- Tu ne peux rien faire… C'est juste que j'en peux plus de la voir avec McLaggen. A table, en cours, dans les couloirs… Ce type me rend dingue ! J'ai envie de l'étriper.

- Je sais, alors écoute moi.

Scorpius soupira, puis leva sa baguette à sa tempe et commença à en extraire un long filament argenté qu'il plaça dans sa pensine, il en sortit un autre, puis un autre. Lorsqu'il jugea que cela suffisait, Josh prit la pensine et l'éloigna de son ami sous son œil désapprobateur, il lui murmura quelques paroles banales, pour le rassurer, lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla se coucher en espérant que Scorpius se reposerait un peu.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard le blond croisa justement McLaggen dans les couloirs, près de la Grande Salle. Scorpius avait trainé dans la douche et ses amis étaient finalement partis déjeuner sans l'attendre. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fallut que McLaggen l'interpelle pour qu'il le remarque. Le brun se planta en face de lui avec un sourire en coin.<p>

- Qu'est ce que t'as toi ? Agressa Scorpius en s'approchant de lui.

- Oh ! Tout doux ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Malefoy ? Y'a quelque chose qui te met en rogne ?

Il s'avança encore et poussa McLaggen contre un mur, celui situé en face des portes de la Grande Salle.

- C'est toi connard qui me met en rogne ! Rugit-il en le saisissant par le col. Je veux que tu laisses Rose !

- Tu rêves ! Tu crois que je vais quitter MA copine simplement parce que tu me le demandes ? Fanfaronna le Gryffondor en attirant sur eux les regards de quelques passants.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne l'aimes même pas ! Siffla le blond à quelques centimètres de la tête de son adversaire.

McLaggen le saisit lui aussi par le col et inversa leurs positions, Scorpius se retrouva coincé contre le mur à son tour. Il lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Tu sais bien, Malefoy, au début d'une relation, on ne sait jamais vraiment… Par contre je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'elle m'excite à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Le blond vit rouge, il décrocha un coup de boule à Steeve McLaggen qui envoya ce dernier valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Une clameur s'éleva dans le couloir, Scorpius remarqua qu'une foule d'élèves était agglutinée autour d'eux, formant un arc de cercle parfait. Il eut un bref vertige et une pensée pour l'ignoble potion qu'il avait dû boire le matin même. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de se battre au corps à corps alors qu'il n'était pas encore rétablit de sa blessure pendant le match de quidditch. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla alors que McLaggen n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et puis, dans un sens, ça le soulagerait. Il voulut sortir sa baguette pour rendre ce duel un brin sorcier, mais son adversaire se rua sur lui, l'empêchant de lui lancer un sort d'attaque « Made by Malefoy ». Il se ramassa alors plusieurs coups dont un dans les côtes qui le laissa pantois de douleur.

- T'es jaloux Malefoy ? Ricana l'autre. Elle préfère être avec moi qu'avec toi, faudra t'y faire ! Faut accepter la défaite, c'est pourtant un truc que tes parents ont dû t'enseigner non ?

Scorpius lâcha un cri de rage en se jetant sur McLaggen, la tête dirigée vers le ventre du Gryffondor pour le faire tomber à la renverse. Il détestait tellement ce type…

Autour, les élèves chuchotaient et criaient à chaque coup porté, il pouvait parfois entendre leurs remarques subjectives, ô combien inutiles. Certains les encourageaient même, d'autres se contentaient de les regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit. Il fallait le reconnaître, le Gryffondor luttait bien. Un peu trop même, Scorpius n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme mais sa colère aurait pu soulever des montagnes. Il attaqua avec d'autres coups, de pieds, de poings, peut-être même qu'il mordit McLaggen un moment… A terre, les deux garçons se livrèrent un duel acharné pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Scorpius prenne le dessus et se redresse, tout en continuant de faire pleuvoir des coups et des baffes au Gryffondor, recroquevillé au sol contre le mur.

- Tu ne la touches pas ! T'as compris cette fois ? Brailla-t-il dans le brouhaha le plus total.

Il sentit alors une petite main se poser sur son épaule et, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur, il se retourna. Mais ce n'était que Rose, sa Rose. Elle avait le visage déformé par l'inquiétude et un air énervé qui la rendait encore plus jolie.

- Non mais ça va pas la… Commença-t-elle avec un air sévère.

Scorpius n'entendit même pas. Posant ses deux mains sur ses joues, il la fit taire d'un baiser et Rose se statufia. Il n'entendait même plus le vacarme des autres élèves, il n'y avait plus que Rose et le goût de ses lèvres, ses longs cheveux de feu qui caressaient son visage et sa délicate odeur. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de l'embrasser et de la toucher... Enivré, le blond laissa tomber une main sur la hanche de la jeune femme et la colla contre lui. C'est à cet instant qu'elle sembla reprendre ses esprits, elle le repoussa de ses deux mains.

- Ca va pas la tête ? S'écria-t-elle en le contournant.

Elle se baissa et aida McLaggen à se redresser, ce dernier était dans un sale état.

Malefoy mit un certain temps à comprendre pourquoi Rose semblait en colère. Il avait envie de hurler, de se jeter à nouveau sur McLaggen et l'arracher aux bras de Rose.

Il ne chercha pas à répondre. Deux professeurs firent alors irruption dans leur petite enceinte et toisèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

- Messieurs ! Je ne vous félicite pas ! S'écria le premier. Vous battre ainsi comme des animaux ! Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard et Gryffondor !

- Malefoy a commencé ! S'insurgea McLaggen, à juste titre.

- Est-ce vrai Malefoy ?

- Il m'a provoqué. Marmonna ce dernier.

- Une semaine de retenue pour vous Mr Malefoy !

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Pas de « Mais » ! Sinon c'est une semaine de plus ! Maintenant filez à infirmerie et je ne veux pas entendre un mot !

De mauvaise grâce, les deux garçon s'exécutèrent et marchèrent en direction de l'infirmerie. Rose se plaça à coté de McLaggen et l'accompagna, se déplaçant la plus éloignée possible de Scorpius. Leurs pas lourds résonnaient dans le couloir dans un bruissement sinistre, aucun ne pipait mot. Malefoy ne cessait de jeter des regards à son camarade, tentant d'apercevoir Rose derrière lui. Il était atrocement jaloux. Voilà qu'elle se souciait plus de _Steeve_ que de lui. Quel cauchemar !

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'infirmerie, Rose les laissa entrer tous les deux et attendit devant la porte. Le regard qu'elle lança à Scorpius avant qu'il ne rentre n'échappa pas au jeune homme et lui inhiba les sens. Peu préparé à cela, il sursauta quand Miss Pomfresh se mit à crier, folle de rage :

- Malefoy ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL VOUS A PRIT DE VOUS BATTRE ALORS QUE VOUS VENEZ D'AVOIR UN TRAUMATISME CRANIEN ? VOUS ETES TOTALEMENT ABRUTI MA PAROLE !

Scorpius comprit qu'il valait mieux se faire tout petit.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines plus tard, l'humeur du Serpentard était massacrante. Il ne parlait plus et se contentait de répondre aux autres par des grognements. Le seul sujet de discussion sur lequel on ne pouvait le faire taire était McLaggen. Critiquer les moindres faits et gestes du Gryffondor était devenu le quotidien de Scorpius, et gare à celui qui osait l'interrompre ou lui faire comprendre qu'il radotait !<p>

Le lendemain de leur altercation, Rose avait croisé Scorpius dans les couloirs.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'en es pris à _Steeve_ ? Lui avait-elle demandé froidement.

Décidant qu'il valait à présent mieux dire la vérité, Scorpius avait marmonné :

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il te touche.

Rose avait ricané avec méchanceté :

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, Scorpius Malefoy ne partage pas ses jouets.

Elle avait ensuite passé son chemin et laissé le blond. L'incident n'avait fait que renforcer la haine farouche qu'il vouait déjà à Steeve McLaggen.

De son coté, son ami Josh Flint continuait ses réflexions mentales. Plus que jamais, il était persuadé que c'était Mclaggen qui avait envoyé les souvenirs à Rose dans le but de la séparer de Scorpius pour sortir avec elle. L'idée était tordue mais le Gryffondor était tout à fait capable de l'élaborer. Cependant, Josh n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la pseudo agression de Rose dans les escaliers. Alice lui avait parlé de cette histoire et semblait persuadée que quelqu'un en voulait à son amie. Lui trouvait cette idée un peu tirée par les cheveux… De plus, McLaggen n'étant pas une lumière, il se demandait s'il avait su manipuler les souvenirs de Scorpius seul et comment il avait fait pour pénétrer dans leur dortoir. Cela faisait beaucoup de zones à éclaircir et pour cela, il avait besoin de son alliée de choc, et puis, il devait l'avouer, cela lui donnait aussi une excellente excuse pour la voir. Ils s'étaient échangés des lettres depuis leur dernière rencontre et Josh surprenait souvent le regard de la Gryffondor posé sur lui, apparemment, elle ne lui en voulait plus et ce n'était que justice ! Le brun avait donc la ferme intention de faire avancer les choses entre eux. Il estimait qu'avec toutes ces histoires, il avait assez perdu de temps.

Ainsi, quelques jours plus tard, Alice attendait Josh dans la bibliothèque avec impatience.

Assise sur un petit canapé, dissimulée derrière un gros livre, elle jetait des regards frénétiques en direction de la porte. Elle sursauta quand Josh fit son apparition. Il était encore tôt et il régnait dans la pièce un silence de mort.

- Salut ! Sourit-il en s'approchant.

Il s'installa à coté d'elle, détendu.

- Quoi de neuf ?

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander. Malefoy a l'air franc marteau. On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ben rien, il est malheureux à cause de Weasley, c'est tout ! C'est quand même pas compliqué à comprendre ! Faut être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir !

- Mouai. J'avoue que des fois, il a l'air un peu dingo…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle en dit Weasley ?

- Oh rien, personne ne parle de lui, c'est le sujet tabou !

Josh soupira, sans s'en rendre compte, il posa un bras sur la banquette au-dessus des épaules de la blonde qui ne réagit pas.

- Vous avez trouvé qui c'est alors ?

- Non. Répondit Josh au tac au tac.

- Vous auriez pu vous pencher sur la question.

- J'y pense, mais nous occuper de Scorp nous prend déjà tout notre temps…

- Vous avez tendance à beaucoup vous materner chez Serpentards… Rigola Alice.

- Tu n'imagines même pas ! Rit Josh en laissant tomber son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux jusqu'à ce que Josh lance :

- Tout de même, je pensais que Weasley serait venue voir Scorpius à l'infirmerie…

Alice s'esclaffa.

- Tu es bien naïf ! Et ça se dit Serpentard ? Bien sûr qu'elle y est allée ! Et elle en est revenue folle de rage.

Josh réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Ah bon ? Elle est allée le voir ? Scorpius n'a rien dit…

- Hum… Rien d'étonnant, il était total dans les vapes je crois. De toute façon, ça n'a rien arrangé, elle est revenue encore plus gavée qu'avant.

Le brun fit les yeux ronds. Ce n'était tout de même pas de la faute de Scorp s'il avait été blessé pendant le match !

- Pourquoi ?

- Scorpius avait de la visite.

- Oui, la mienne, je suis parti en dernier, juste avant la fermeture de l'infirmerie et je n'ai vu personne à part quelques groupies sans importance…

- Rose a vu Parkinson embrasser Scorpius, elle s'est mit dans la tête qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

- QUOI ? C'est n'importe quoi !

- Rose est un peu parano. Cela dit, ça ne me parait pas si stupide que ça. Parkinson n'arrête pas de dévisager Malefoy.

- Elles dévisagent toutes Scorpius, rien de bien étonnant. En plus il a eu… un bref moment d'égarement avec cette fille, elle doit se faire de faux espoirs.

Alice acquiesça. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, Josh se mit à jouer avec les cheveux blonds. Elle, perdue dans ses pensées, se laissa faire.

- Mais… Je croyais que vous ne parliez plus de Scorpius. Fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

- Il y a des cas extrêmes ou Rose est obligée de parler sinon elle devient foldingue !

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle dit ?

Elle peste contre Malefoy et dit qu'il a dû recommencer ou plutôt continuer – c'est ses mots – à se taper tout le pays. Qu'elle s'en fout et qu'il n'a qu'à baiser avec la terre entière… Je te passe le reste.

- Mais c'est des conneries ! S'écria Josh avec véhémence. Putain Weasley est vachement bornée pour une fille intelligente ! Scorpius ne sort pas avec Beth ok ? Tu pourras lui dire ! Il l'a jetée quand il est tombé amoureux de Rose et maintenant il se morfond devant ses souvenirs et rêve de péter la gueule de McLaggen !

- Oui, ça ce n'est pas si difficile à deviner…

- Alors Wealsey doit bien voir qu'il est jaloux non ?

- Sûrement mais ça ne suffit pas. Il ne peut pas la tromper et ensuite revenir vers elle la bouche en cœur sous prétexte qu'il est jaloux… Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

- Tfaçon j'étais sûr que cette histoire allait lui retomber sur le coin du nez mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, c'est toujours moi le rabat-joie de service mais n'empêche que ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il m'avait écouté !

Alice soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre le cou du brun.

- Oh moi ils me fatiguent. De toute façon Rose n'a pas l'intention de se remettre avec Scorpius alors inutile de parler de cette histoire plus longtemps.

Josh hocha la tête, pensivement.

- Alors tu es un rabat-joie, toi ? Sourit Alice en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- Un gros rabat-joie. Je suis la voix de la sagesse dans ce monde de brutes.

Alice éclata de rire. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle constata que le Serpentard la fixait d'un regard énigmatique en souriant. Elle baissa les yeux et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Josh jouait encore avec ses cheveux.

Se redressant en face de lui, elle épousseta sa robe pour se donner contenance.

- Faut que j'y aille… A bientôt !

Elle remarqua l'air déçu du brun qui marmonna.

- Ouai, a plus, salut.

Alice se retourna lentement et avisa la bibliothèque, vide de toute présence humaine à part celle de Miss Pince, quelque part dans son bureau. Le cerveau en plein court-circuitage, elle se retourna vers Josh qui l'observait avec un air étonné. Le jeune homme s'interrogeait sur son étrange comportement. La blonde se baissa dans sa direction avait l'air de vouloir lui dire un secret, il s'avança, intrigué.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne croyait plus que c'était possible. Les sens en émoi, le cœur battant la chamade, il répondit farouchement au baiser, glissant une main dans les cheveux de sa camarade qui descendit jusqu'à sa taille. Il l'attira à lui, Alice s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux tout en continuant de baiser ses lèvres. Dans l'étau de ses bras, elle n'avait nuls regrets. Rose et Malefoy étaient loin… Mais alors vraiment très loin. Son frère aussi était loin. Elle sentit une main du Serpentard glisser au creux de ses reins et sur ses fesses alors que l'autre restait sur sa nuque, ses doigts jouant avec ses cheveux. Elle, avait aussi entouré le cou de Josh de ses bras et ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher.

- J'suis désolée… Murmura-t-elle entre deux bisous.

Il ouvrit les yeux un instant et les referma aussitôt pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Son étreinte se resserra.

- Tu m'as trop manqué. Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

- Toi aussi. Répondit la blonde, se fondant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants mais furent vite dérangés par la bibliothécaire qui s'écria :

- Oh ! Mr Flint ! Est-ce un comportement décent dans une bibliothèque ?! Il n'est nullement autorisé de copuler sur les banquettes de lecture ! Dehors ! DE-HORS !

Alice et Josh sortirent la tête basse, mais le cœur victorieux. Quand ils se séparèrent dans le couloir, le brun était tout émoustillé. Dans le vague, il se perdit deux fois avant de trouver la porte de sa salle commune. Avant de rentrer dans celle-ci, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et tenta de se départir de son sourire benêt. Ce dernier mourut sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Beth Parkinson qui discutait avec Scorpius.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Voilà! ALors? Pas trop déçus ?<p>

Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews :

AnonymousReader : Hello ! Merci pour le com' ! La discussion est dure entre ces deux là !

Anonymaaa : J'espère que tu as préféré ce chapitre au dernier même si je pense qu'il n'y avait pas non plus beaucoup d'action...

Yamiyo: Avec Alice, voui ;)


	29. Fiel

**Et voilà le 29e chapitre! Vous avez vu j'ai été presque rapide cette fois ! Je plaisante, je plaisante...**

**Rar plus bas**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fiel<strong>

Scorpius était assis dans un canapé en face d'une cheminée, Beth s'était installée en face de lui, sur la table basse. Il n'y avait que peu de monde dans la salle commune. Le blond avait son air Malfoyen habituel. Josh nota que Beth avait les jambes croisées et sa robe d'école était – étonnamment – remontée jusqu'au-dessus de son genoux. Son cerveau se remit en marche et brusquement, tout devint clair.

La seule personne qui avait la possibilité d'entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards avec discrétion, qui avait une dent contre Rose et une certainement un béguin pour Scorpius ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Sans nul gène, Josh approcha ses camarades et avisa la situation.

- Alors ? Comme ça c'était toi ? Demanda-t-il froidement à Parkinson.

Il vit clairement une lueur d'inquiétude apparaitre dans son regard, mais elle reprit vite contenance et demanda à son tour :

- C'était moi quoi ?

- C'est toi qui est rentrée dans notre dortoir, qui a piqué les souvenirs de Scorpius et qui les as envoyés à Weasley.

Scorpius s'assombrit. L'idée ne lui paraissait pas si saugrenue.

- Tu délires complètement Flint !

- Je ne délire pas du tout ! Répliqua fermement le brun en pointant sa baguette juste sous le nez de la jeune femme.

Josh Flint était calme et posé mais il ne fallait pas pousser Mémé dans les orties. Il n'aimait déjà pas bien Beth Parkinson en temps normal, mais en sachant qu'elle avait rendu son meilleur ami et lui-même aussi malheureux, il la trouvait encore plus détestable. Voir cet air innocent sur son visage ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- C'est toi qui est responsable de ce fiasco ! Qui pouvait savoir que Scorpius avait une pensine, qui pouvait rentrer dans notre dortoir sans que ça paraisse suspect ? Qui avait intérêt à ce que Rose plaque Scorpius ?

- Quel intérêt j'aurais eu à ce que Weasley laisse tomber Scorpius à ton avis ? Se défendit-elle fièrement.

Le brun se pencha vers elle et dit, juste assez fort pour qu'elle et Scorpius entendent :

- Tu voulais récupérer Scorpius. Expliqua-t-il comme si c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. J'ai commis l'erreur de te prendre pour une écervelée mais tu es bien plus intelligente qu'il n'y parait. Tu sais manipuler les souvenirs et tu as mis ceux de Scorp en bouteille pour les envoyer à Rose quand tu as compris qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle et que tu ne pourrais plus rien tenter avec lui. Tu souhaitais l'éloigner de Weasley et le consoler ensuite.

La confiance de Parkinson vacilla.

- Tu… tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Dis-nous la vérité. Ordonna-t-il. Est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ?

Le silence lui répondit.

- Parle ou je te jette un sort ! S'énerva-t-il.

_- Scorpius_. Tenta Beth en jetant un regard de chien battu au blond.

- ALLER ! Cria Josh, statufiant toute la salle commune.

Les yeux pétillants de larmes, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, suivant des yeux la baguette du brun.

- Je vais aller dire au directeur que je t'ai démasquée. Je vais lui dire que tu voles les affaires dans les dortoirs, que tu couches avec la moitié des élèves de Poudlard et que tu as failli tuer Rose Weasley !

Scorpius se dressa sur son siège.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Souffla-t-il à son ami.

Ce dernier, trop énervé, continua sur sa lancée :

- Je vais le dire aussi à Potter et à tous ceux qui veulent l'entendre : c'est toi qui a lancé un sort à Rose Weasley dans les escaliers la fois où elle s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie. Je suis sûr que Potter va être ravi d'apprendre ça et…

Il fut coupé par un Scorpius fou de rage.

- C'était toi ?

Beth Parkinson, tellement stressée par les accusations de Flint, finit par fondre en larmes et passer aux aveux.

- O…oui...

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Scorpius qui, aveuglé par sa jalousie envers McLaggen, avait négligé la piste Parkinson.

Tu n'as donc pas compris ? S'enquit alors la brune en le fixant d'un regard de braise.

Stupéfait, le blond fit un pas en arrière.

- Josh a raison. Tu pensais qu'en éloignant Rose de moi, nous allions reprendre… Tu pensais que j'allais me remettre à coucher avec toi… Tu…

- Je voulais sortir avec toi. Pleurnicha Beth. Mais tu m'as toujours considérée comme un plan cul et rien de plus !

- C'était ce que nous avions prévu !

- Oui mais… au bout d'un moment ça ne me suffisait plus !

- Et tu t'en es pris à Rose. C'était toi ! Depuis le début ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves ! Je pensais que…

- Tu croyais quoi ? Hurla Scorpius comme un dément. Qu'après avoir goûté à la perfection j'allais retomber dans la médiocrité ? Je ne veux pas de toi ! Je ne veux pas des trainées comme toi ! Je ne veux que Rose ! C'est assez clair maintenant ? Jamais je ne sortirai avec toi ! Jamais ! Maintenant DEGAGE !

La brune, choquée, resta sur place, sans oser faire un pas. Elle sursauta quand Scorpius cria à nouveau :

- HORS DE MA VUE !

Sans attendre plus, elle sortit en pleurant. Les rares élèves se trouvant dans la salle commune firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu, personne n'osa bouger une oreille.

Scorpius, encore tremblant de rage, se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se calmer.

- Je…je pensais que c'était McLaggen…

- McLaggen est un Gryffondor bien trop stupide pour mettre en place une idée pareille. Clarifia Josh. Il n'a fait que de profiter de la situation.

***/*\***

Cela aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux et Scorpius s'en voulait pour ça. Il aurait dû se méfier de Parkinson. Elle le draguait, elle était étrange cependant il ne l'avait jamais vraiment considérée comme une menace. S'il avait été un tant soit peu plus intelligent, il ne se serait jamais mêlé à elle et rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Après sa découverte, il était allé annoncer à Potter que c'était Parkinson qui avait attaqué Rose, et cela ne lui avait pas du tout plût.

Par ailleurs, Josh lui avait annoncé quelques jours après leur altercation avec Parkinson, qu'il sortait à nouveau avec Londubat. Dans un premier temps, Scorpius avait été un peu jaloux, lui aussi aurait bien aimé ressortir avec sa Rose… Il était cependant heureux pour son ami qui n'avait pas à payer les pots cassés avec lui. Dans un second temps, son esprit Serpentard reprenant le dessus, il s'était dit que c'était un très bon moyen de se rapprocher de la rousse. Malheureusement, Josh avait cassé son espoir dans l'œuf en lui expliquant qu'il ne fallait le dire à personne, à cause du frère d'Alice.

- Que Londubat aille se faire foutre ! Tu as tout à fait le droit de sortir avec sa sœur ! S'était écrié un Scorpius réalisant que les choses ne pourraient pas s'arranger aussi facilement.

- Je sais, mais on n'a pas trop envie que ça finisse comme Rose et toi.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tu n'as pas trompé Londubat toi… Marmonna le blond en détournant les yeux.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard, Scorpius remarqua bien les regards enflammé qu'Alice Londubat lançait à Joshy. Son frère, un peu plus loin, avait l'air de comploter avec Potter. Le brun, en effet, paraissait un peu énervé. Malefoy observa de loin Franck Londubat attraper Potter par le bras alors que ce dernier faisait un pas en direction de sa table.

Albus Potter n'écouta pas son ami et s'avança vers eux. Il alla même jusqu'à s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, en face de Scorpius et juste à côté de Morgan. Josh, lui, remarqua tout juste le brun, trop occupé à dévorer sa petite-amie du regard.

Un première année vert et argent à lunettes s'installa alors à coté de Potter sans s'en apercevoir. Quand il reconnut le fils du Sauveur, il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et resta planté à le dévisager avec un air apeuré.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ?! Lança Potter comme s'il était tout à fait normal qu'il se trouve assis à la table des Serpentards.

Le garçon sursauta et se tourna vite vers son assiette en espérant que tout se passe pour le mieux concernant sa personne.

Al Potter se tourna alors vers Scorpius.

- Je voulais te féliciter Malefoy ou plutôt, te remercier. Mon cousin se joint à moi d'ailleurs, pour te remercier.

Le blond se demanda si ce n'était pas une blague.

- Me remercier de quoi ? S'enquit-il, abasourdi.

- D'en avoir collé une à McLaggen ! Ça faisait longtemps que ça me démangeait, mais je ne pouvais pas, par rapport à Rosie c'est un peu limite…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec lui ?

- Je me le demande moi-même… Il est prétentieux, arrogant… Il sait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde et oh ! Ça me rappelle quelqu'un ! Sourit le brun en fixant Scorpius. Faut croire que Rose est attirée par ce type de garçon…

- Ahah. Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes. Soupira Scorpius.

- Je rigole mais je préférais encore la savoir avec toi qu'avec McLaggen ! Comme quoi, tout arrive ! S'écria-t-il en se redressant.

Puis il tourna les talons et regagna la table des Gryffondors, juste à temps car Rose et son pseudo-petit-ami, arrivaient à ce moment-là.

Josh Flint regarda Potter un instant et tourna la tête quand une fille s'installa à coté de Morgan. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était la petite après qui il courait depuis un bon moment.

Nott sursauta sur son banc et devint tout à coup étrangement…différent.

- Salut… Euh tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il à la fille en lui tendant sa propre assiette de ragout déjà entamée.

La jeune femme jeta un regard dégouté à l'assiette et répondit :

- Non merci, je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien vu que la dernière fois, c'était pas trop ça…

- Je…Oh oui ça va.

- Cool. Bon, ben… salut.

Le brun ne répondit pas et la regarda partir bêtement.

- Attend, c'était quoi ça ? S'enquit Scorpius.

- Hein ? Quoi ça ? Demanda Morgan.

Cette fille, c'est pas la petite Serdaigle que tu essaies de mettre dans ton lit ? S'étonna Malefoy.

- Hailey Combs. Ronchonna Morgan.

- Ah oui, celle qui a refusé de t'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard le jour de la St Valentin ! C'est comme ça que tu comptes la séduire ? Rigola Josh. Avec un pathétique « Sers-toi dans mon ragout entamé ! »

Ses deux amis se mettant à rire, le brun se renfrogna.

- Quoi ?

- Il s'est passé quoi la dernière fois ? Pourquoi elle vient prendre de tes nouvelles ? Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait pas te voir.

- Je me suis presque évanoui devant elle voilà pourquoi elle vient prendre de mes nouvelles !

- Depuis quand tu t'évanoui devant une fille ? Souffla Josh avec un sourire.

- Merde ! Répondit Morgan. Vous êtes culs ou quoi ? C'était une pure technique de drague, voilà tout !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Marmonna Morgan en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

Josh échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami et aucun ne fit de commentaire supplémentaire. La conversation porta alors sur les nombreux devoirs qu'ils avaient à réaliser et Morgan leur exposa ce qu'il appelait son « planning » : Scorpius serait chargé de faire pour eux les devoirs de potions, Josh s'occuperait de la métamorphose et Nott des sortilèges, chacun ayant des facilités dans une matière, les ASPICS étaient assurés !

- Faut que j'aille à Pré-au-Lard. S'écria soudain Scorpius.

- Pour quoi faire ? S'étonna Josh.

- Pas besoin ! Les cuisines regorgent de Bierraubeurre ! Contra Morgan.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai besoin de renouveler mes stocks en farces et attrapes ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec Parkinson !

Sur ce, il se munit d'un parchemin et écrivit dessus à toute vitesse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il faussa compagnie à ses amis pour se rendre à la volière afin que son hibou transmette un message précieux.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours plus tard, Rose entrait dans son dortoir, un peu énervée. Alice venait de lui annoncer qu'elle sortait avec le meilleur ami de son ex.<p>

La blonde qui la suivait de près, referma la porte derrière elle et s'installa sur son lit.

- Enfin Rose, tu ne vas pas faire la tête parce que je sors avec Josh. Soupira son amie.

- Je ne fais pas la tête parce que tu sors avec Flint, je te mets juste en garde. Si ça se trouve, il est comme Sco… Malefoy ! Il veut peut-être te faire du mal, on ne sait jamais avec ces Serpentards, ils sont perfides !

- Rose. Ne le prend pas mal, mais je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête et Josh non plus. Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Et puis, je ne pourrais pas dire que tu ne m'as pas prévenue…

Elle hocha la tête, lasse.

- Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es vraiment bizarre en ce moment, je sais que tu es perturbée à cause de toutes ces histoires avec Malefoy et Parkinson, seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends tout ça tellement à cœur ! C'est vrai après tout, maintenant tu sors avec McLaggen et ça…

- Oh pitié Alice, ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ? La coupa Rose d'une voix sévère.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de McLaggen ! Je sors avec lui pour la forme.

Alice n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que sa meilleure amie puisse faire une chose pareille.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien oui, je ne voulais pas être plus humiliée que ce que j'ai déjà été, alors quand Steeve est venu me voir l'autre jour, on a plus ou moins fait un pacte.

- Que… Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu me parles, quel pacte et pourquoi McLaggen Rose ? Tu pourrais en avoir des centaines, tellement mieux que lui !

- Pourquoi McLaggen, ça me parait évident, j'ai pensé que c'est celui qui énerverait le plus Scorpius.

Un sourire en coin ourla ses lèvres.

- D'ailleurs ça marche puisqu'à chaque fois qu'il le voit, Malefoy lui saute à la gorge.

- D'après Franck c'est plutôt parce que McLaggen n'arrête pas de le provoquer.

- Bref. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, les mecs ne se bousculent pas au balcon pour moi donc voilà pourquoi j'ai dit oui à Steeve.

- Mais Rose…

- Oui, je sais, ça ne se fait pas. Sauf que je ne vois pas pourquoi les mecs joueraient avec les filles et pas l'inverse ! Et puis il est parfaitement au courant de la situation, je ne le prends pas en traître !

- McLaggen ?

- Oui, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, et il a insisté alors j'ai fini par dire que je m'afficherai avec lui juste pour faire enrager Scorpius, je voulais voir sa réaction, s'il allait être jaloux ou pas. Et Steeve a accepté de jouer le jeu.

- Tout le monde s'est laissé prendre. Souffla Alice, médusée.

- Oui, ce n'est pas compliqué parce que Steeve est sans arrêt collé à mes basques, il est même un peu trop entreprenant parfois et je dois le remettre à sa place…

- Ca ne te ressemble pas de faire tout ça

- Que veux-tu Scorpius Malefoy a déteint sur moi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte au final ? Tu as l'intention de te remettre avec Scorpius ?

- Absolument pas ! De toute façon ça ne l'a pas empêché de se remettre avec cette garce.

- Il ne sort pas avec Parkinson. Josh m'a assuré que Scorpius l'a jetée quand ils ont découvert que c'était bien elle qui t'avait envoyé les souvenirs.

- Alors pourquoi elle vient lui rouler des pelles à l'infirmerie ? Tu l'as demandé à Flint ça ?

- Malefoy était inconscient Rose. Parkinson est vraiment une folle, elle devait être prête à tout pour vous séparer tous les deux. Je commence vraiment à croire Malefoy quand il raconte que c'est elle qui a tout manigancé.

- Tout manigancé ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit elle qui ait poussé Malfoy a sortir avec moi pour énerver Al ! Répliqua la rousse en colère.

Elle sortit La Nouvelle Histoire de Poudlard et s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable. Alice comprit que la discussion était close. Ce que Rose pouvait être bornée !

* * *

><p>Un soir venu, Scorpius se faufilant les couloirs, se rendit devant la Salle sur Demande. L'heure du couvre-feu approchait et Scorpius regardait sa montre, attendant patiemment dissimulé derrière la statue de Silindrix le Germain.<p>

Le blond était un peu tendu. Son interlocuteur lui avait peut-être fait faux bond, pire, peut-être s'était-il servi de sa lettre pour le dénoncer à un professeur.

Soudain, pratiquement dans le noir, il apparut, presque par enchantement. Le blond ne l'avait même pas vu arriver.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Ca fait deux heures que j'attends ! Râla Scorpius en chuchotant

- J'étais coincé dans ma Salle Commune, tu crois que c'est facile de sortir en passant inaperçu quand on s'appelle Potter ? Répondit son interlocuteur en rangeant quelque chose sous sa cape.

- Suis-moi.

Il s'avança et passa deux fois devant le mur, quelques secondes après, une porte y était apparue. Potter passa devant Scorpius et pénétra dans la pièce poussiéreuse que le blond connaissait si bien. Il passa devant des centaines de statues et suivit Malefoy dans cet impressionnant dédale d'objets en tout genre.

- Ici. Prévint Malefoy en se dirigeant vers l'Armoire à Disparaître.

- Enorme ! S'écria le brun en ouvrant la porte de celle-ci.

Sans plus attendre, il entra dans l'armoire et demanda à Scorpius :

- Alors, tu viens ?

Le blond sourit en se rappelant de la réaction de Rose quand elle avait vu l'armoire, elle semblait bien moins confiante que son cousin. Potter était une vraie tête brulée.

- Où est ce qu'on atterrit ? Encore chez Barjow et Beurk ? J'y crois pas, je croyais que mon père avait fait détruire cette boutique !

- Soit gentil Potter, le jour où il a l'intention de le faire, préviens-moi.

Potter sourit et attendit patiemment que l'armoire fasse son œuvre.

Quand il sentit que le trajet avait été effectué, Scorpius sortit de l'armoire, talonné par son camarade Gryffondor.

Le brun se retrouva bientôt dans une rue bondée et très mal famée. Une vieille sorcière se jeta presque sur Albus pour lui demander de l'argent. Le jeune homme la repoussa doucement en s'écriant :

- Eh on n'a pas d'argent, nous les étudiants !

Scorpius pouffa. Potter sans argent, la bonne blague ! Le brun l'agrippa par le bras et les deux garçons avancèrent rapidement.

- Tu m'emmènes dans le pire quartier de Londres à une heure tardive et on essaie de me détrousser, j'espère qu'on va pouvoir trouver ce qu'on cherche, Malefoy.

- Ca, ça dépend de ton oncle, moi qui pensais que tu pourrais avoir des prix.

- Des prix ? Tonton George m'a préparé un colis-cadeau gratiné, je lui ai dit qu'une fille avait fait du mal à Rosie, l'avait poussée dans les escaliers et que je voulais la venger. Pas question de payer quoi que ce soit.

- Je bénis ton oncle Potty. Avoua Scorpius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la boutique Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Albus Potter se plaça devant une petite alcôve, située dans le mur. Juste au-dessus, il y avait un écriteau avec écrit : « Jamais en Manque ! Retirez n'importe quel produit grâce à cette borne ». Potter appuya sur une pierre et chuchota à celle-ci : « Opération Rosie ». Soudain, un gros paquet tomba dans l'alcôve. Potter n'eut qu'à s'en emparer et avec un sourire, il mit le carton sous le bras et demanda avec un sourire espiègle :

- On y va ?

Scorpius était impressionné par la taille du paquet. Avec tout ce qu'il y avait dedans, le brun pourrait faire des farces à la moitié du château.

- Potter, tu sais que tu as beaucoup plus de produits que prévu ? Je me demande si je ne te dénoncerais pas à ton Préfet en chef…

Il ricana.

_- Malefoy_, quand tu verras Parkinson dans tous ses états, on en reparlera !

Le blond sourit avec malice.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

Si Al Potter semblait bien décidé à se joindre à Scorpius pour faire payer à Beth Parkinson ce que les garçons appelaient la « tentative d'assassinat sur la personne de Rose », il ne l'était nullement pour arranger les choses avec sa cousine.

- Je ne peux rien faire ! Avait-il répondu au blond quand celui-ci lui avait demandé d'intercéder en sa faveur. On voit que Rose ne t'a jamais lancé de chauve-furie!

Scorpius en était persuadé, le brun avait un petit coté craintif tout à fait Serpentardesque.

* * *

><p>Rose semblait toujours en colère contre lui. Scorpius ne savait même plus si elle était au courant de toute l'histoire. Il fallait qu'il discute avec elle sérieusement. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas vraiment pu lui décrire toute la situation. D'autant plus que la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre le perturbait tellement qu'il devait agir. Il avait répété un texte dans sa tête pendant plusieurs jours lorsqu'il se décida à aller parler à Rose, un jour, lorsqu'elle sortait de la Grande Salle. Peu importe qu'il restait à peine dix minutes avant son cours de Soins aux créatures magiques et qu'il lui restait encore tout le parc à traverser. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.<p>

- Rose ! Héla-t-il dans un couloir alors qu'elle partait, bras dessus bras dessous avec Steeve McLaggen.

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait, imitée par ce gorille de McLaggen. Le blond mit sa fierté dans sa poche et demanda poliment, sans agresser verbalement McLaggen :

- Je peux te parler une minute ?

Rose soupira et dit à son petit ami qu'elle le rejoindrait plus tard. Le blond se sentit soulagé. Il n'avait pas franchement envie que le Gryffondor assiste à leur altercation.

- Alors ? Demanda froidement Rose en se déplaçant un peu plus loin pour que personne ne les entende. Tu veux quoi ?

Je voulais te dire… On a trouvé qui t'avait envoyé mes souvenirs.

Il vit clairement la rousse se tendre.

- J'espérais ne plus entendre parler de cette histoire.

- C'est Parkinson. Beth. Elle… Poursuivit-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle voulait sortir avec moi, alors elle t'a envoyé ça, en sachant ce qu'il allait se passer…

- Ah. Et bien merci de m'avoir informée de ce détail ô combien important. Ironisa Rose qui était déjà au courant de toute l'histoire.

Elle fit un pas pour dépasser le jeune homme mais Scorpius n'en avait pas terminé. Il l'attrapa délicatement par le poignet et expliqua :

La fois où tu as chuté dans les escaliers, c'était aussi elle.

Rose ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder les doigts du blond sur sa peau. Gêné, Scorpius retira sa main et continua :

- Rose… Tu dois savoir que je me moque _totalement_ de cette fille.

- Tu te moques de tout, Malefoy.

- C'est faux. Je ne me moque pas de toi, je…

La rousse leva une main pour le faire taire.

- Scorpius. Arrête. Soupira-t-elle. Je suis fatiguée de cette histoire, j'ai envie de tourner la page.

- Il ne faut pas que tu tournes la page Rose… Souffla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je voudrais que tu me lances un oublies. Clama-t-elle tout à coup, ce qui eut pour effet d'arrêter la progression du blond.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais que personne ici ne les maîtrise mieux que toi.

- Je… j'en ai lancé un une fois, sur un vieil oncle par mégarde !

- Et il a parfaitement fonctionné !

- Pourquoi tu veux que je te lance un oublies ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il croyait connaître la réponse.

- J'en ai assez de penser… à tout ça. Déclara-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Jamais je ne pourrai te lancer un oublies ! Murmura Scorpius en l'attrapant par les deux épaules. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Le visage de Rose perdit toutes couleurs.

- Tu ne perdras rien, tu ne m'as jamais eue. Répondit-elle avant de se dégager, laissant le blond en plein désarroi.

Scorpius, l'estomac noué, la rattrapa cependant :

- Tu ne peux pas l'aimer ! Tu ne peux pas aimer McLaggen !

Elle soupira mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il est tellement… il n'est tellement pas digne de toi…

Elle haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue.

- C'est sûr que toi, qui allait te taper Parkinson dans mon dos, tu l'étais plus.

Malefoy cessa de marcher et fit demi-tour, le dos rond et le regard bas, Rose avait raison. Lui non plus n'était pas digne d'elle.

* * *

><p>- Alors ? On a fait des bêtises ? Souffla le concierge de l'école dans les narines de Scorpius pour la troisième fois de la semaine.<p>

Le blond serra les dents et attrapa l'éponge en ferraille qui était son unique amie pendant sa retenue. Sans perdre de temps, il commença à gratter le fond des chaudrons en ruminant ses pensées.

Il se souvint d'une fois, il avait encore essayé de parler à Rose et que celle-ci avait soupiré en disant :

- C'est trop compliqué pour toi de faire comme avant ?

- Comme avant ? Avait-il bêtement répété.

Rose s'était énervée et Salazar, elle était tellement belle.

- Oui, comme avant : comme si je n'existais pas ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu as des problèmes de conscience maintenant ?!

- Non je… pas de conscience, de cœur. Avait-il répondu, contrit.

La voix de la rousse s'était faite plus sèche, dure, frappant le cœur du blond comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Ne me parle pas de cœur Malefoy, surtout pas toi. Al avait raison. Tu es nocif, tu détruis tout ce que tu touches.

L'idée lui trotta dans la tête pendant le restant de la journée.

Ce soir là, il resta tard dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, assis confortablement devant un bon feu de cheminée. Le temps se réchauffait de plus en plus, bientôt le printemps serait là et les cours prendraient fin. Et il ne verrait plus Rose, du tout. Le blond ne se faisait pas de soucis pour les examens. Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes particuliers pour les passer et n'avait pas besoin de réviser pendant des heures pour retenir quelque chose, Dieu merci. Il s'imagina Rose réviser et stresser comme une folle et eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne méritait pas plus Rose que McLaggen. Josh avait raison, elle était assez grande pour faire ses choix, Rose était un être humain à part entière. Qui était-il pour se l'approprier et essayer de la garder pour lui ? Oh oui, il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle soit entièrement sienne, corps et âme. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était _plus_ possible. Il était ridicule à s'accrocher à elle de cette manière. Il devait lâcher l'affaire. Le cœur en miette, il acheva sa Bierraubeurre en fixant les flammes avant de monter se coucher, d'un pas lourd.

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre...<strong>

Désolée s'il reste des coquilles et Merci de lire cette histoire ! Je vous réserve quelques nouveaux rebondissements avant la fin :p

Plus que quelques chapitres avant la fin. Ca me rend triste de finir cette histoire, en tout cas la prochaine fois j'écrirais tout d'un coup pour ne pas vous faire attendre 6 mois entre les chapitres ! !

Une chtite review si le cœur vous en dit !

A la prochaine !

**RAR : **

Guest : Hello ! Merci pour les com's ! Tu n'étais pas loin pour tes suspects ;). Perso je suis soulagée d'avoir fait éclater la vérité, ça me perturbait de vous faire mariner à la fin XD Ne t'inquiète pas pour Rose, elle est loin d'être bête, mais elle est un peu bornée comme son père ! Mais elle finira bien par se mettre dans le droit chemin !

Caroline : Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour la réconciliation :D en tout cas merci de continuer à lire cette histoire !


	30. On ne badine pas avec l'amour

**Bonjour, Bonjour,**

"Non, un nouveau chapitre? Oui, oui, dingue, non?".  
>J'ose à peine mettre un petit mot tellement j'ai honte ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, vous y trouverez le petit rebondissement dont je vous ai parlé :)<p>

Je pense qu'il va rester deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin.. Snif. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2015 !

Je suis Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>On ne badine pas avec l'Amour<strong>

- Eh ! Lança Josh avec un sourire en coin.

- Hum.

- Morgan… Continua son ami, chantonnant tout bas pour le réveiller en douceur.

Le brun baragouina quelque chose avant de se retourner dans son lit.

- Réveille-toi ! Clama Josh plus fort. Quelqu'un est venu te voir…

Un léger rire féminin s'éleva et le Serpentard eut la curiosité d'ouvrir une paupière dans cette direction. Quand il reconnut celle qui venait lui rendre visite, il poussa un cri de surprise et sursauta comme un dément sur son matelas moelleux.

- Hailey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Josh se recula, riant dans sa barbe, puis il tourna les talons et les laissa tous les deux dans le dortoir. Morgan semblait sous le choc, totalement scandalisé.

- J'ai croisé ton ami à la bibliothèque et je lui ai demandé de te rendre ça. Expliqua la jeune femme avant de lui tendre un parchemin. Tu l'as oublié la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Mais il a dit que tu préférerais que je te le donne en main propres.

- L'enfoiré ! Souffla Morgan.

- Pardon ?

- Non, je veux dire, il a bien fait. Sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

- Oui, c'est très intéressant, je n'avais jamais vu la salle commune des Serpentards. Continua la jeune femme en regardant en l'air. Ton pote m'a assuré que je n'aurais pas de problème, que personne ne dirait rien au concierge. Il est sympa pour un Serpentard.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Ronchonna Morgan en se redressant dans son lit.

Hailey lui jeta un regard étrange avant de détourner le regard en rougissant. Le brun était assis contre le montant de son lit, torse nu, ses cheveux totalement en bataille lui donnaient un air adorable.

- C'est dingue comme ta chambre est en bordel. Reprit-elle pour se donner contenance.

- Je la trouve plutôt bien rangée. S'offusqua Morgan en constatant qu'il n'y avait que trois caleçons par terre, ce qui était fort peu par rapport à d'habitude.

La jeune femme s'assit le long de son lit et l'aperçu grimacer.

- Tu… ça ne va pas ?

- Non, enfin si, j'ai juste mal à la tête, rien de grave. Avoua-t-il.

- Tu es malade ?

- Non… Marmonna le jeune homme. J'ai juste… un peu bu hier soir.

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une potion ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Ca ira…

Il se garda bien de dire qu'il avait l'habitude. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le Serpentard tendit un bras et ajouta, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Mais je veux bien que tu viennes ici, si...si tu en as envie bien sûr.

Il n'était plus si sûr de lui. Il avait courut après Hailey depuis plusieurs semaines, mais la jeune femme l'avait royalement ignoré voire repoussé. Il avait fallut finalement qu'il fasse un petit malaise en sa présence pour qu'elle le remarque et qu'elle le prenne un peu plus au sérieux. S'il avait su, il en aurait simulé un bien avant. Puis ils avaient discuté plusieurs fois à la bibliothèque. Morgan s'était bien sûr aperçu qu'elle était bien plus intelligente que lui ("En même temps, ce n'est pas difficile" avait rigolé Joshy quand il lui en avait parlé.) mais cela ne semblait pas déranger la jeune femme qui paraissait apprécier sa présence. Il se rappelait encore de sa déception quand elle n'avait pas voulu venir avec lui à Pré-au-Lard pour la Saint Valentin. Et aujourd'hui, elle venait dans son propre dortoir ? Que de changements.

Il vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Hailey qui vint se blottir contre lui sans en demander davantage.

* * *

><p>Ce même matin, Scorpius attendait avec impatience que Beth Parkinson arrive dans la Grande Salle.<p>

Potter lui avait promis de lui administrer quelques potions et autres délices de facéties dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Cependant, ses amies arrivèrent seules dans la Grande Salle.

- On raconte partout dans la salle commune que Parkinson a filé à l'infirmerie dès qu'elle s'est levée. Il parait qu'elle a la figure pleine de boutons. Expliqua Josh en s'installant à côté de Scorpius, sur la table des Serpentards.

- Dommage que Potter n'ait pas attendu midi, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça. Ronchonna Scorpius.

Les cours de la journée se déroulèrent dans l'ennui le plus total. Plus largement, les professeurs mettaient la pression aux élèves et les devoirs pleuvaient.

Potter avait la ferme intention de vider le contenu de sa boîte de farces et attrapes sur Parkinson. La pauvre du donc faire des cauchemars, puis insomnie, se transformer en animaux en tout genre mais aussi devenir fripée comme une vieille mémé l'espace d'une journée, bref elle était servie et Potter, avec son petit coté diabolique, ne semblait jamais rassasié. Il avait toujours un cousin qui arrivait et proposait une nouveauté.

Scorpius, s'il rigolait bien de tout cela, s'en désintéressa petit à petit. Il avait eu sa petite vengeance à lui en faisant ingérer à Parkinson au petit dej des pastilles 'toilettes", aussi, la jeune femme se retrouva avec une courante à faire fuir un Scroutt à Pétard en plein milieu du cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Ne disposant d'aucun WC à proximité et étant trop loin pour atteindre les toilettes du château elle dû faire derrière un arbre à la lisière de la forêt interdite, non loin des autres élèves de sa classe. Le moment était mémorable et l'on en entendit beaucoup parler mais depuis quelques temps, Scorpius s'était détaché de ces futilités. Il préférait regarder Rose pendant les cours, l'observer les suivre avec assiduité.

Les ASPICS arrivaient, elle devait se faire un sang d'encre. Scorpius était sûr qu'elle avait déjà préparé soigneusement toutes ses petites fiches de révision, et pendant ce temps, Beth Parkinson avait droit au nec le plus ultra des plaisanteries Weasley presque tous les jours, Potter semblait ne pas se lasser de la voir sortir de la grande salle en courant à cause de nausées ou de se transformer en canari. Un jour, Scorpius l'avait abordé dans les couloirs pour savoir comment il faisait pour administrer à Beth toutes ces petites gâteries. Potter, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avait répondu qu'il avait un don, puis il s'était extasié joyeusement sur son œuvre :

- La poudre à bouton fonctionne à merveille ! Quand elle s'en gratte un, trois boutons repoussent ! C'est dément !

Josh lui, était devenu un vrai courant d'air et s'absentait de plus en plus souvent pour rejoindre Londubat. Cette dernière n'avait toujours pas dit à son frère qu'elle sortait avec lui. Malgré tout, il semblait à Scorpius que sa trêve avec Potter avait calmé les esprits de ses camarades. La bande à Potter avait cessé de lui casser les pieds à lui et à ses amis, et le contraire était réciproque. Peut-être que tout finirait bien pour son ami, il ne lui souhaitait que ça.

* * *

><p>Les ASPICS prenant le dessus sur sa vie personnelle, Rose Weasley avait appris à prendre du recul et se torturait beaucoup moins l'esprit pour Scorpius Malefoy. Un jour, Rose descendit manger avec ses amies dans la Grande Salle. Les trois filles s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors vers 13h30. La salle était presque vide, c'était un samedi midi, la journée était ensoleillée et malgré les fraîches températures de ce mois d'avril, la plupart des élèves étaient allés digérer dans le parc.<p>

McLaggen était en train de manger, comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire, comme un goret, et il se dépêchait car son entrainement de quidditch allait commencer sous peu. Les Gryffondors avaient réservé le terrain de deux à quatre heure et les Serpentards prenaient le relai de quatre à six heure. Quand il aperçut Rose, Steeve lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. La rousse s'installa à coté de lui, Alice et Sybille firent de même.

- Quelqu'un veut du jus de citrouille ? Demanda le jeune homme en levant le pichet.

Les trois filles lui tendirent leur verre et il les servit tour à tour. Ils échangèrent quelques mots sur l'entrainement puis le brun s'éclipsa en vitesse.

Rose soupira alors de soulagement. Elle leva son verre de jus de citrouille et le bu presque d'une traite.

- Il est bizarre ce jus de citrouille.

- Rose, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas ce petit jeu ? Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu ne supportes plus McLaggen… Souffla Sybille.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Soupira Rose.

- Je crois que Malefoy a été assez punit. Josh n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il est malheureux comme les pierres.

- Bah vas-y, plain-le en plus ! Le pauvre biquet! Râla Rose en se levant.

- Surtout que tu l'aimes encore. Tu dis qu'il se fiche de toi, mais tu sors avec un type qu'il déteste parce que tu sais que ça va le rendre jaloux, c'est bien que tu sais qu'il tient à toi et… Rose ! S'interrompit son amie.

La rousse avait attrapé son sac et commençait à s'éloigner.

- Rose ! Revient.

- Je vais m'allonger, j'ai mal au ventre. Lança-t-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

Quelques heures plus tard, Rose était allongée sur un sofa de sa salle commune et fixait la cheminée depuis de longues minutes. Soudain, elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière en lançant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Rosie ? S'enquit Alice en sortant le nez de son parchemin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il est beau, et intelligent ! Soupira une nouvelle fois son amie.

Perplexe, Alice décida de prendre ça à la rigolade et de la taquiner.

- Qui ça ? Malefoy ?

- Mais non ! Râla Rose. _Steeve_ bien sûr !

- Steeve ? Tu parles de McLaggen ?

Elle s'avachit sur le canapé, posant ses pieds sur les genoux de la blonde.

- De qui veux-tu que je parle ? Il est tellement parfait !

- Rose. Tu m'as dit l'autre jour que tu sortais avec lui pour énerver Malefoy.

La jeune femme fit un bond et se dressa en face de son amie, menaçante.

- QUOI ?! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! _Steeve_ est merveilleux !

- Rose…

Elle se laissa tomber à côté d'Alice.

- Il est vraiment éblouissant ! Ses yeux… Je me sens toute drôle quand il me regarde ! Et ses cheveux… Oh et quand il sourit… Et puis…

- Oh oui, et ses manières parfaites, c'est un véritable Apollon, la bienséance même, surtout à table.

- Tu crois que je l'intéresse vraiment ?

- Tu… Si tu l'intéresses ? Ah…, oui, sûrement… Répondit la blonde, sourcils froncés.

Elle attrapa le menton de son amie et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu te sens bien Rose ?

- Ouuii. Enfin, non ! _Steevy_-chou me manque tellement !

Se levant brusquement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule derrière elle et récupéra sa cape. Elle sortit d'une démarche pressée.

- Rose ! Tu vas où ? Lança Alice, méfiante.

- Le rejoindre ! Entendit-elle de loin.

Alice resta dans la salle commune, bouche-bée.

De longues minutes plus tard, elle aperçu Rose, main dans la main avec McLaggen, ce dernier encore vêtu de sa tenue de quidditch. Le spectacle était plutôt surprenant à voir. Rose, qui d'ordinaire n'affectionnait pas trop les effusions en public, se frottait au garçon d'une manière assez…particulière. Ce dernier semblait complètement sous le charme et l'embrassait tout en traversant la salle commune, ses mains se promenant sur la taille de sa petite amie. Alice nota qu'elles descendaient de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure de leur progression vers le dortoir des garçons : « Le dortoir des garçons ?! S'écria Alice en pensée. Oh non, non, non ! ». Rose ne serait jamais allée rejoindre McLaggen dans son dortoir. La jeune femme en était certaine. Son amie devait être sous l'emprise d'un puissant filtre d'amour. Après tout, rien de surprenant à ce que McLaggen en ai administré un à Rose, il en était tout à fait capable.

Sa baguette en main, la jeune Londubat se dirigea vers les dortoirs des garçons et tenta d'y grimper, mais elle s'aperçu vite que l'accès lui était impossible. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment Rose avait fait pour monter avec McLagg. Paniquée, Alice sortit en trombes de la salle commune de Gryffondor et se dirigea droit vers le terrain de quidditch. Avec un peu de chance, Albus y serait encore et il saurait quoi faire, il devait disposer de pas mal d'antidotes dans sa réserve du petit potionniste. Jamais les couloirs ne lui avaient paru si longs. Merlin seul savait ce que Rose et McLaggen étaient en train de faire. Elle allait arriver trop tard. Rose allait coucher avec McLaggen alors qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Dans sa course effrénée, Alice aperçu de dos, Josh, Malefoy et Nott, qui se rendaient au terrain de quidditch. Malefoy et Nott étaient en tenue et avaient tous les deux leurs balais en main. Voyant ici une chance de gagner du temps, Alice s'arrêta vers eux en manquant de percuter Josh.

- Alice ? S'étonna ce dernier en se retournant. Tout va bien ?

La jeune femme était essoufflée.

- J'ai besoin d'aide. Vite. Lâcha-t-elle avec difficulté. Rose.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Malefoy en s'approchant rapidement.

- Je crois que McLaggen lui a fait boire un filtre d'amour. Ils sont partis ensemble dans le dortoir des garçons et Rose n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal.

Le visage du blond s'assombrit. Imaginer Rose sortant avec McLaggen le faisait souffrir, mais l'imaginer couchant avec lui lui déchirait le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous au juste ? Rose sort avec lui. Elle nous en voudra si on intervient.

Alice, qui avait repris ses esprits, attrapa brusquement le blond par le col et le tira vers elle en criant :

- Tu ne comprends rien, _tête de nœud_ ! Rose est toujours amoureuse de toi ! Elle fait ça pour te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! Alors tu vas filer l'empêcher de faire une connerie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Scorpius mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, puis il poussa un hurlement de rage et enfourcha son balai pour filer droit vers les fenêtres de la tour de Gryffondor, rapidement suivit par Morgan.

- Allons chercher Potter. Lança Josh à Alice qui acquiesça avant de se remettre à courir avec le brun en direction du stade.

***/*\***

Le cerveau de Scorpius était en totale ébullition. Rose était encore amoureuse de lui. Rose sortait avec McLaggen pour se venger. Le blond ne pouvait nier qu'il l'avait espéré, en pensées, mais jamais il n'aurait eu la prétention de dire qu'il en était persuadé. De toute façon, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Rose devait le détester autant qu'elle l'aimait. Si tant est que ce soit vrai. Fébrile, le garçon commença à tourner autour de la tour de Gryffondor en regardant à travers toutes les fenêtres. Trouver Rose s'avéra être assez ardu. Scorpius ne savait pas comment étaient organisés les dortoirs des Gryffondors. Tout à coup, Morgan lui cria qu'il avait aperçu « un truc rouge » bouger derrière la vitre. Scorpius accéléra le mouvement et vint coller son nez à la vitre en question. Il remercia Merlin que Morgan ne se soit pas trompé. Il distinguait parfaitement la crinière rousse si reconnaissable par la fenêtre et la masse brune, collée à elle. Prit d'un accès de rage, Scorpius pointa sa baguette sur les carreaux qui explosèrent. Il entra dans la pièce et ce qu'il vit le transporta dans un état second.

***/*\***

Pendant ce temps, Alice et Josh arrivaient enfin au terrain de quidditch et tombaient sur Albus et son cousin Louis, qui commentaient tranquillement le début d'entrainement des Serpentards. En voyant Flint arriver avec Alice, Potter s'écria joyeusement :

- Bah alors ? C'est vraiment pas sérieux chez Serpentard ! Mulciber commence à péter un boulon parce que Malefoy et Nott sont en retard !

Il avisa Alice qui lui lançait un regard noir. Comme Flint ne répondit pas à sa petite pique, il s'inquiéta :

- Il y a un problème ?

- Je ne sais pas quelle mouche a piqué Rose, elle est à fond sur McLaggen. Elle l'a rejoint dans la chambre de son dortoir.

- Quoi ? Bordel ! Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle allait arrêter ça !

- Tu étais au courant ? S'énerva Josh en se plaçant en face du brun. Et tu n'as rien dit à Scorpius ? Tu n'as même pas tenté de dissuader Weasley ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Flint ? Répliqua Albus en s'éloignant pour aller chercher son balai. Je ne l'ai appris que avant hier et j'ai juré de ne rien dire ! La parole ça ne compte peut-être pas chez les Serpentards mais à Gryffondor si.

Il enfourcha son balai, comme Scorpius l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

- Pour ce qui est de tenter de la dissuader, on voit que tu ne connais pas très bien Rose…

- Je pense que McLaggen lui a fait boire un filtre d'amour ce matin ! Intervint Alice. Malefoy et Nott sont allés les arrêter. Va chercher un antidote, si tu peux en trouver.

- Ok on se retrouve en haut. Lança Albus alors qu'il était déjà partit.

A son tour, il s'envola en direction du château.

***/*\***

Rose était assise sur le lit, les bras enroulés autour du cou de Steeve McLaggen, celui-ci se tenait debout entre les cuisses de la Gryffondor. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Rose n'avait plus sa cape ni sa chemise réglementaire. Elle arborait un joli soutien-gorge rouge qui aurait fait baver Scorpius s'il n'avait pas été autant en colère. Heureusement qu'elle était encore habillée en bas…

McLaggen, surprit par l'explosion de la vitre, avait encore une main posée sur la cuisse de Rose, la seconde au creux de ses reins. Scorpius entra dans une rage folle. McLaggen s'était permit de droguer SA Rose pour abuser d'elle. Pas question qu'il la touche. Scorpius pointa sa baguette sur le brun et hurla :

- Quaneo !

Le Gryffondor se retrouva projeté contre le mur du dortoir et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Rose s'écria :

_- Steeve_ ! Ça va ?!

Elle voulut se ruer sur lui mais Scorpius l'attrapa et l'en empêcha :

- Lâche-moi Scorpius ! Cria-t-elle en se débattant. Steeve ! _Steeve_ ! Mon chéri !

Alertés par le bruit de la fenêtre brisée, quelques élèves de la salle commune étaient montés dans les dortoirs et s'agglutinaient dans le couloir devant la porte de la chambre de McLaggen. Le spectacle les fit rire aux larmes. Rose Weasley, si prude et coincée, se retrouvait à moitié nue dans le dortoir de McLaggen en lui criant sa flamme sous le nez de son ex, c'était hilarant. Scorpius Malefoy, lui, ne trouvait pas ça drôle, son cœur se fendillait à chaque parole de Rose qui voulait rejoindre McLaggen. La jeune femme cherchait à s'échapper de l'emprise du Serpentard qui la tenait fermement par la taille et songeait qu'il adorerait que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances. Le blond tenta tant bien que mal de tenir Rose et la rhabiller en même temps mais ce fut peine perdue.

- Aide-moi! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de Morgan, qui regardait Rose avec des yeux ronds.

Il secoua la tête et se précipita vers Scorpius, son ami lui mit la rousse dans les bras, cette dernière, hurlant le prénom honni à pleins poumons.

- Je me serais jamais douté que Weasley était aussi…

- Aussi quoi ? L'agressa Scorpius en enlevant sa grande cape de quidditch verte.

- Bah… Sexy quoi. Elle est vraiment pas mal en fait. Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation en maintenant Rose qui se débattait comme un dément.

Si Scorpius avait pu se le permettre, il en aurait bien collé une à Nott. Mais il se devait de lui être reconnaissant, après tout, il était venu l'aider. Grâce à lui, il pu recouvrir Rose de sa grande cape et soustraire son corps aux yeux des curieux.

Il se contenta donc de fusiller le brun du regard et de récupérer la jeune femme - une fois vêtue - dans ses bras.

Puis les élèves devant la chambre se dispersèrent et l'on vit apparaître Al Potter, vêtu lui aussi en tenue de quidditch, rouge. De toute évidence, il rentrait de l'entrainement.

McLaggen, qui venait de se relever, se plaça alors en face de Scorpius.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là Malefoy ? Gronda-t-il, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu dans un moment pareil.

- Steeve ! Ça va ? Tu as mal ?! Laisse-moi-toi ! Cria Rose en se débattant comme une furie dans les bras du blond.

- Non ca va. Lui répondit McLaggen avec douceur, ce qui horripila Malefoy.

- TOI, TU LA FERME! Cria-t-il à l'adresse du Gryffondor en pointant sa baguette dans sa direction.

Il s'adressa ensuite à Rose avec tendresse :

- Rose, écoute-moi deux minutes, Rose. Il t'a droguée, tu as bu un philtre d'amour.

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Je suis amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps ! Lâche-moi !

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS DONNE ? Rugit Scorpius à l'adresse du gardien, ne supportant pas d'entendre Rose dire qu'elle était amoureuse de cet abruti.

- Mais rien ! Je t'ai dit qu'elle était folle de moi. Répliqua ce dernier en croisant les bras, un sourire railleur affiché sur ses lèvres.

Scorpius, tout en s'étranglant de rage, raffermit sa prise sur Rose qui s'écriait « Mais bien sûr que je suis folle de toi ».

- Te fous pas de notre gueule McLaggen ! S'énerva alors Potter en sortant sa baguette à son tour sur la tête du brun.

Josh, Alice et Frank Londubat arrivèrent eux aussi à ce moment-là, leurs baguettes prêtes à servir. Dans le couloir, tout le monde chuchotait et un léger brouhaha commençait à s'élever.

Se sentant coincé, McLaggen grimaça avant de répondre en soupirant :

- Amour Amour de chez Xery.

- C'est qui ça ? S'étonna Albus.

- Un marchand dans l'allée des embrumes.

- Steeve ! Steeve ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Rose avec un air niais.

- Je n'ai pas d'antidote. Annonça Potter à Scorpius. J'ai vérifié, je n'ai rien dans la réserve qui inhibe les filtres d'amour. J'ai bien commandé un bézoard il y a quelques temps mais il n'est pas encore arrivé.

- On va l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Décida alors Scorpius, ne supportant plus de voir Rose dans cet état. Il avait aussi très envie de réduire McLaggen en bouillie, mais avant il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Rose. L'autre enfoiré pouvait attendre.

Il fit quelques pas en entraînant la rousse, mais cette dernière était fort récalcitrante. Potter l'attrapa par un bras alors que Scorpius la prenait par l'autre. Josh, Alice et Morgan firent dégager les autres élèves qui bloquaient le passage, puis ils les suivirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. McLaggen resta dans sa chambre, les bras ballants.

Pendant le trajet, Rose se mit à appeler le gardien dans les couloirs, pour le plus grand rire de tous les élèves qu'ils croisaient. Finalement, Josh eut l'idée de dire à la jeune femme que McLaggen allait la rejoindre. Rassurée, elle passa le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie à vanter les mérites de _Steeve_ (« Il est tellement bien foutu », « oh, mon Steeve » et patati et patata). Le trajet fut compliqué pour Scorpius qui serra les dents et fit de son mieux pour ne pas retourner étrangler Steeve.

- Oh oui, _Steeve_ embrasse vraiment comme un dieu !

Il allait dénoncer ce dernier et espérait qu'il prendrait une bonne grosse punition. Une énorme punition !

- Pourvu qu'il arrive vite ! Je ne peux pas me passer de mon roudoudou d'amour plus de 5 minutes !

Du style récurer les toilettes des garçons du troisième étage à la brosse à dent ! Ou nourrir tout un troupeau de Scroutts à pétards pendant une année entière. Scorpius avait des tas d'idées si le Directeur en manquait !

Miss Pomfresh les vit débarquer et dû comprendre, à l'air niais de Rose, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Asseyez-la ici ! Ordonna-t-elle aux garçons en leur désignant une couchette, un peu à l'écart.

Heureusement pour Rose, l'infirmerie semblait déserte.

- Quand est-ce que Steeve va me rejoindre ? S'enquit innocemment Rose en regardant Josh.

Miss Pomfresh lui répondit :

- Il ne devrait plus tarder ma chérie !

Elle agita sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête et grimaça.

- Il est puissant celui-là !

Se retournant vers son bureau, elle alla fouiner dans son armoire à potions et en tira une petite fiole qu'elle donna à Rose.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'énerva celle-ci. Et où est Steeve ? Je ne boirai rien tant qu'il ne sera pas arrivé !

Elle croisa les bras et afficha une moue boudeuse. Miss Pomfresh soupira.

- Miss, je ne le laisserai pas entrer tant que vous n'aurez pas bu !

De mauvaise grâce, Rose avala la mixture et papillonna des yeux, tout à coup fatiguée.

- Allongez-vous. Ordonna ensuite l'infirmière en poussant la jeune femme sur le lit.

Rose se laissa faire et s'endormit en moins d'une minute.

- Elle a besoin de repos. Sortez, je vous ferai appeler quand elle sera éveillée.

Josh, Morgan, Alice et Frank sortirent rapidement, mais Albus et Scorpius s'attardèrent. Finalement, l'infirmière haussa le ton et les deux garçons quittèrent l'infirmerie à leur tour. Scorpius, le pas décidé, se dirigea directement vers la tour de Gryffondor, mais il se fit rapidement arrêter par Josh.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire au juste?

Le blond, une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux le fixa.

- Je vais aller apprendre à McLaggen, ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à _ma_ copine.

Il bouscula Josh, qui s'était mis devant lui pour lui barrer le chemin, mais ce dernier le rattrapa encore. Potter vint alors à la rescousse, attrapant le bras droit de Scorpius.

- Ca va pas non ? Lança Potter. Il faut dénoncer ce salaud ! Sinon on...

- Sinon quoi Potter ?! Rugit Scorpius. Cette petite merde allait violer Rose si Londubat ne nous avait pas prévenu ! Tu te rend compte?

Le brun ceintura Malefoy pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- Je sais. Et je peux te dire qu'il aura ce qu'il mérite, mais pour le moment on devrait se concentrer sur Rose, non ?

Scorpius tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre mais Morgan vint aussi aider les deux bruns qui le retenaient.

Finalement, il se calma alors que Josh lui disait:

- Et puis, je ne crois pas que te faire expulser de Poudlard pour avoir fait justice toi-même te permette de récupérer Weasley...

Poussant un hurlement de rage, Scorpius laissa tomber les armes et demanda:

- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? On laisse cet enfoiré s'en tirer comme ça ?

- Ohhh que non ! S'écria Potter. On va voir le Directeur ! J'ai hâte de voir tonton Ron débarquer pour en mettre une à McLaggen !

Cette perspective était, il est vrai, très alléchante. Aussi, plutôt que de tourner en rond en attendant le réveil de la rousse, le petit groupe se mit en marche en direction du bureau de Neville Londubat.

- Hey Josh, s'écria Morgan en chemin. Il donna un coup de coude à son ami, plus ou moins discret. On va voir ton beau-papa ! Rigola-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ? Demanda Frank Londubat, d'un air menaçant.

Josh écarquilla les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, fixant son ami gravement.

- Hum. Rien, rien, je plaisante ! S'empressa ce dernier, comprenant qu'il avait gaffé.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, les enfants ? S'étonna le directeur en voyant débarquer dans son bureau cette belle brochette inter-maison.

Il fit asseoir tout le monde et Alice expliqua dans les grandes lignes, que Steeve McLaggen avait fait boire à Rose un filtre d'amour dans le but de coucher avec elle alors que Rose n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin.

- J'entends bien Alice, mais je ne suis pas sensé m'insérer dans les histoires sexuelles de mes élèves. Comment pourrais-je être au courant de ce que Miss Weasley souhaite faire ou non ? Quand son père va apprendre tout ça… Par contre, reprit fermement Neville Londubat, Monsieur McLaggen n'a pas à administrer des potions à ses camarades. D'autant plus que les filtres d'amour sont extrêmement dangereux ! J'informerai ses parents de son comportement et il aura une punition à la hauteur de son crime, je suis obligé de réunir un conseil spécial. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête à celui-là ?

- Si vous voulez mon avis, lança Morgan, c'est pas vraiment dans sa tête que quelque chose est passé !

Tout le monde le fixa avec des yeux ronds et le Serpentard se fit tout petit sur sa chaise. Neville Londubat prit alors la parole.

- Pour le moment, je vais demander à Miss Pomfresh de me prévenir dès que Rose sera réveillée. Je discuterai de tout cela avec elle quand nous serons sûrs qu'elle soit en bonne santé.

Il se leva, puis ouvrit un placard situé juste derrière son bureau. Il en sortit un panier en osier qu'il tendit à ses élèves.

- En attendant, quelqu'un veut un caramel mou ? Proposa-t-il, comme s'il venait de discuter de la pluie et du beau temps.

Encore un peu sous le choc, tous les élèves refusèrent, sauf Josh qui tendit le bras.

- Moi je veux bien, merci.

Cette simple phrase, lui valut plusieurs réflexions de Morgan plusieurs heures plus tard : « Aaaallors on sympathise avec Beau-Papa ?".

**A Suivre...**

* * *

><p>Et voilà, encore un chapitre de fini, laisser un petit mot si vous avez aimé :) Merci de continuer à lire cette histoire !<p>

A la prochaine !


End file.
